Hogwarts: uma outra história
by Lara Pena
Summary: 1. Não faça contato visual com grifinórios, eles são selvagens e impossíveis de serem domesticados. 2. Tente não se engraçar com uma Corvinal, elas tem muitos pretendentes, dentre eles os grifinórios citados acima. O que é mau... 3. Esteja sempre com sua varinha à mão ou poderá levar uma azaração, mas essa dica só vale se você não for um Lufa-lufa, porque se for... Dane-se.
1. Capítulo 1 O começo de tudo

Capítulo 1 – O começo de tudo

Minha primeira experiência real no mundo bruxo foi na loja de Madame Malkin, no Beco Diagonal. Sendo um nascido trouxa, diretamente da Espanha, tudo me parecia muito diferente e até mesmo aborrecido. Nada de mágica, apenas figuras estranhas, com roupas estranhas e olhares estranhos para os trouxas desajustados. Não que eu soubesse disso naquele tempo.

Quando entramos pela porta, ela fez um barulhinho irritante de sino. Me surpreendi, não era um lugar cheio de "frufu". Tinha uma acolhedora sala de espera onde um garoto negro, com roupas ultrapassadas, mas com aparência de caras, levemente entediado, aguardava pacientemente sua vez de ser atendido.

 **\- Bom dia!-** Dissemos eu e meu pai em uníssono. **\- Poderia nos informar onde está a responsável da loja?** \- Meu pai perguntou educadamente num inglês quase sem sotaque.

 **\- Madame Malkin está meio ocupada... Sabe como é! Todo mundo deixa pra fazer o uniforme na última hora...** \- Disse o garoto simpaticamente e repentinamente bem humorado - **Posso dar uma sugestão pra vocês?**

Eu e meu pai nos entreolhamos. Ele afirmou com a cabeça para o garoto, que prosseguiu.

 **\- Acho que o senhor deveria fazer como o meu pai e ir adiantando, comprando as coisas que faltam. Ela vai tirar as medidas dele...** \- Apontou pra mim.- **E o pagamento só é feito no momento da entrega dos uniformes. Então não precisa ficar.**

Meu pai olhou pra mim e começou a falar em inglês, acho que para não deixar o garoto constrangido...

 **\- É uma boa ideia... Volto pra te buscar mais tarde, o que acha?-** Olhei para cara do indivíduo que me parecia simpático demais pro meu gosto.

 **\- Faça como quiser.** \- Disse sem emoção.

Meu pai sussurrou um "Se comporte" e saiu em direção a próxima loja da lista. Me sentei ao lado do garoto que logo estendeu a mão para se apresentar.

\- **Sou Antony Zabine!** \- Olhei para a mão dele desconfiado. Por que tanta simpatia? Será que é um maníaco mirim?

 **\- Cesc Fábregas.** \- Não achou que eu fosse dizer Francesc, né? O meu odioso nome de santo era só para os mais íntimos, leia-se minha mãe quando está com raiva. Ele apertou os olhos como se estivesse querendo descobrir algo mais.

\- **De onde você é Cesc?** \- Mas esse garoto é de uma ousadia sem tamanho! Quem disse a ele que pode me chamar pelo primeiro nome?

\- **Sou da Espanha...**

 **\- Hum... Nunca fui lá! O que tem de interessante?** \- Ele parecia interessado e como eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer...

 **\- Tem um clima agradável, comida boa e muita cultura...**

 **-Trouxa?** \- Disse de uma maneira estranha. Ele tava me xingando?

\- **O que?** \- Perguntei tentando não me estressar com a criatura.

 **\- Muita cultura trouxa, foi o que você quis dizer, não?** \- Ah! Entendi... Trouxa é como eles chamam os não-bruxos... Pelo menos é o que parece... - **Meu pai não gosta muito disso, mas eu acho tudo muito interessante!**

Se o pai dele não gosta, não cabe a mim avisá-lo agora que a "cultura trouxa" é a única que eu conheço. Resolvi mudar de assunto.

 **\- Primeiro ano em Hogwarts, hein? Como estão as expectativas?** \- Acho que pronunciei o nome certo dessa vez, meu pai que me disse que era assim que se falava, se o Zabine não estranhou não deve estar errado.

 **\- Eu acho que eu vou pra Sonserina, como o meu pai!** \- Ele disse todo animado.

\- **Sonserina? Boa escolha...** \- Um chute no escuro! O que é Sonserina? Achei que íamos pra Hogwarts!

 **\- Com certeza a mais adequada!** \- Disse todo pomposo. - **Lá é a casa dos astutos que não poupam esforços para conseguir o que querem!**

Essa conversa tava começando a me assustar! E se ele perguntasse a que "casa" EU queria fazer parte?

 **\- Não gostaria de ser de nenhuma outra... Casa**?- Perguntei com receio e pra minha sorte o garoto é mais tagarela do que a Louise quando tá com as amigas! Louise é a minha irmã gêmea, vão ter o desprazer de conhecê-la futuramente...

 **\- Poderia ser da Grifinória, casa dos leões nobres, corajosos e de sangue frio...** \- Convencido ele, não?- **Mas meu pai me mataria!** – Sacudiu a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar pensamentos incômodos. - **Ou da Corvinal, casa dos inteligentes e aplicados...** \- Ele colocou a mão no queixo como se estivesse refletindo.

 **\- Não...** – Fez sinal de descrença. – **A Corvinal não é pra mim!** \- Tenho a leve sensação que essa vai ser a morada de Louise...

 **\- Só essa duas casas?-** Será que tem outra? Não era pra eu ter perguntado desse jeito!

 **\- Só a que sobra é a Lufa-lufa, que venhamos e convenhamos, ninguém merece!** \- Achei o problema da Lufa-lufa, além é claro do nome ridículo?

 **\- Achei que todas as casas fossem boas!-** Perguntei fingindo que sabia de alguma coisa.

 **\- É o que dizem os hipócritas, mas todo mundo sabe que lá só tem capacho!-** Disse ele com uma cara de desprezo. Infelizmente pra mim, ele é mais parecido comigo do que eu pensava.- **O símbolo deles é um texugo!** \- Fez cara de escárnio.

 **\- Texugo?** \- Ele pareceu se distrair do esculacho pra cima da pobre Lufa-lufa.

\- **Temos o leão, a águia e a serpente também... Grifinória, Corvinal e Sonserina e respectivamente.** – Disse ele didaticamente. Acho que discordo dele... Parece um ótimo candidato pra Corvinal!

\- **São bons animais... Agora o texugo dos sinceros, leais e sei lá mais o que da Lufa-lufa...** \- Disse isso com a voz em falsete me fazendo dar risada- **É de mais pra eu entender!**

 **\- Concordo! São boas qualidades, mas só quando usadas com um pingo de esperteza!** \- Concluí mais pra mim do que pra ele.

 **\- Aff!** \- Disse meio cansado- **Acho que isso eles não tem!-** Ele olhou pra minha cara e deu risada. **-Mas relaxa! Pessoas como nós não vão para Lufa-lufa.** \- Vou tomar isso como um elogio...

Esperamos por mais uns quinze minutos, ele falando sem parar o quanto ele queria jogar Quadri-Sei-Lá-o-que e eu fingindo que entendia, soltando alguns "hunrun", "claro" e "legal". Madame Malkin, uma senhora que eu só consigo definir como mais velha do que o tempo, chamou pelo Zabine, que foi prontamente. Aproveitei os minutos de silêncio absoluto para tirar um cochilo. Eu acho sinceramente que das duas uma: ou a loja tem outra saída,ou a jovem Madame Malkin se alimenta da juventude das criancinhas...

Vou explicar o porque: Zabine disse que a mulher tava ocupada com outros clientes, certo? Certo. No entanto,ela o chamou e eu não vi ninguém saindo e agora ela estava me chamando gentilmente pra entrar na portinha em que as pessoas só entram e não saem.

Aí eu te pergunto: devo entrar? Aposto que vocês devem ter dito: "Entra logo medroso!". Se fossem vocês no meu lugar com certeza não iam tá com essa coragem toda!

 **\- Já estou indo, senhora...** \- Fui andando o mais lentamente possível, avaliando tudo ao meu redor.

Mas para a sorte dos meus pais, azar de vocês e meu tédio, não tinha nada de perigoso lá. Pude ver o quão cinzenta e pesada é minha nova roupa diária, levei algumas agulhadas enquanto a mulher fazia sei-lá-o-que no pano que seria minha farda e quase morri de derrame ao esperar ela escrever a nota de entrega. Com certeza ela perdia a maior parte do tempo nisso...

O resto do dia foi sem nada de diferente. Meu pai comprou tudo que tinha que comprar com a mesma eficiência com qual administra o dinheiro da família, minha mãe parecia encantada com o mundo mágico e minha irmã compenetrada nos livros que ela comprou na tal _Floreios e Borrões_. Estava louco pra voltar pra minha Espanha, pra minha Andalucía, pra minha Sevilla!

Algo me diz que as pessoas ricas daqui não são tão receptivas e simpáticas quanto a minha família. O que pude observar, e muito, foi a ostentação, tradição e seriedade do mundo bruxo. Tô com medo! Espero que isso não seja um problema pra mim...

Quase um mês depois, finalmente chegou o dia de D. Dia de cair fora de casa e ir para um mundo completamente diferente. Meu humor estava fantástico, quanta alegria! Principalmete porque não irei sozinho, tenho a minha amada irmã pra me fazer companhia...

 **\- Por que estou acordado as quatro da madrugada, mãe?-** Apontei para o meu relógio com uma cara de indignação. Diga se de passagem, totalmente desnecessária, afinal de contas eu já estava totalmente desperto mesmo...

 **\- Bom dia pra você também, Cesc!-** Disse Louise com uma falsa animação e um sorriso mais falso ainda. Retribui o cumprimento com o mesmo carinho.

 **\- Não te desejo um bom dia porque...** – Já ia enumerar os milhões de motivos que tenho pra desejar a Louise um péssimo dia, mas fui cortado por uma mãe muito nervosa.

 **\- No caminho vocês brigam!** – Os psicólogos adorariam a minha mãe incentivadora de brigas!- **Vai se arrumar Cesc, se não vocês dois vão perder o trem!**

Olhei pra ela com uma cara de que estava tentando entender o que ela estava dizendo. O trem, o trem, hum... O TREM! Lembrei! Viagem, escola, casas! Minha ansiedade voltou com tudo... Valeu mãe! Voltei correndo pra me arrumar, por sorte minhas malas já estavam prontas há séculos, se não seria um problemão!

Pegamos um vôo até Londres, se fossemos de trem não daria tempo, e praticamente voamos de novo para a estação de King Cross, tirando a parte do engarrafamento de quase uma hora e meia... Chegando à estação não havia muito movimento, o que me surpreendeu, afinal já era quase dez e meia da manhã!

 **\- Qual a plataforma, mãe?-** Disse tranqüilo, apesar de estarmos meio atrasados...

 **\- Plataforma nove e meio.** \- Parei e olhei para a cara dela, não achando aquilo tudo uma grande loucura, já tinha aceitado as estranhezas do mundo bruxo, mas não pude deixar de ficar preocupado... Como se chega à plataforma nove e meio?

Minha irmã respondeu minha pergunta mental.

 **\- Acho que... Fica entre a nove e a dez...**

Aceitei essa resposta mais que óbvia por hora, tinha até um pouco de lógica, mas sinceramente não sabia que os britânicos gostavam de números quebrados.

Paramos entre a plataforma nove e a dez. Olhei pra cara de Louise e perguntei bem calmamente.

 **\- E agora?-** Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e parecia tentar refletir sem sucesso, até que vimos um rapaz de 16 ou 17 anos passar correndo por nós e atravessar a pilastra que dividia as plataformas, como se essa fosse feita de ar.

 **\- Vocês viram isso não viram?-** Perguntei incrédulo. Todos acenaram afirmativamente com a boca escancarada. Respirei fundo. Bem lá vamos nós... Corri em direção à pilastra, pronto pro choque que não veio.

Vocês devem estar pensando "Nossa! Que corajoso!", mas eu quase morri do coração! Abri os olhos e dei de cara com um trem vermelho muuuuuuito irado! Ok, ok... Tinha aquela cara de peça de museu, mas como eu adoro história, pra mim é uma maravilha!

Fui em direção a ele correndo com a minha bagagem, afinal ela tinha que ir também. O maquinista/carregador me ajudou com a mala, ele foi muito simpático... Disse até o nome que é... Enfim, subi no trem! Não. Esse não é o nome dele! Eu não lembro qual é, um dia qualquer eu vou estar com os meus netos e vou dizer "Lembrei! Era não-sei-quem!", mas por hora é só maquinista/carregador mesmo.

Voltando ao trem, fui andando pelos corredores, a fascinação já tinha acabado. Eu teria sete anos para admirar o trem e não sei se tenho mais de sete minutos para achar um lugar descente! Em pé eu não vou! Já estava meio desesperado quando ouvi uma voz familiar...

 **\- Vocês se acham né?** \- Era o Zabine! Ele não parecia muito feliz...

 **\- Quem se acha aqui é você pirralho! Não pode ficar na cabine dos veteranos!** \- Falou um cara que devia ter uns dezessete anos e meio cérebro.

 **\- Sério? Por quê? Só porque conseguiu por um milagre de Merlin fazer parte do time da Sonserina, acha que todos vão esquecer que você é um cruzamento de ogro com trasgo?-** Merda, merda, MERDA! Zabine conseguiu irritar o cara! A briga nem era comigo, mas as minhas pernas começaram a se mexer na direção oposta! Nem quis ver como a vida, quero dizer briga, do Zabine ia acabar... Mas como eu tenho um imã pra maluco eu só tive tempo de ouvir algo, que eu não sei por que, mas tenho certeza de que ainda vou ouvir muito nessa vida.

 **\- CORRE!-** Fui arrastado pelo Zabine, para nossa sorte nós fomos puxados para uma cabine.

 **\- Abaixem-se idiotas...** \- Murmurou uma voz feminina. Obedeci me sentindo patético, diga-se de passagem... Me pergunto se um dia eu vou rir de uma situação dessas **... – Pronto! Podem cair fora agora.**

Eu ia implorar pra aquela garota, que eu ainda nem tive a oportunidade de olhar o rosto direito, desgrudar o Zabine de mim, (ele tem cara de mega problema) quando vi pela janela minha mãe vermelha, acho que de raiva. Eu me despedi dos meus pais não foi? NÃO FOI? Não, não foi. Dei um tchauzinho somado com um sorrizinho amarelo.

Minha mãe passou o dedo no pescoço como se dissesse "Você está morto!", já mencionei que minha mãe é muito amável? Ainda consegui ver meu pai dar um tchau animado e receber um tapa no braço, da minha mãe.

Olhei pra dentro da minha cabine, sim porque ia precisar de muitos sonserinos pra me tirar dessa cabine praticamente vazia, Zabine e a garota, que agora eu pude perceber era a coisa mais, mais... Estranha que eu já vi, me encaravam com uma cara de paisagem. O louco problemático se pronunciou primeiro.

 **\- Cara sua mãe deve ser BEM carinhosa**!- Ele se jogou no banco e deu risada, eu, que sou muito bem humorado, dei um olhar fuzilador na direção dele.

 **\- Saiam os dois!-** A garota baixinha de cabelos compridos e loiros presos em uma trança, olhos castanhos e muuuuuuuuuitas sardas falou apontando pra porta. Ela não era estranha totalmente, mas conseguia ter mais band-aids no corpo do que sardas na cara! Novo recorde...

\- **Desculpe, não entendi.** \- Realmente não entendi! Por que ela queria se livrar tanto da gente? Zabine completou meu raciocínio.

 **\- Que tipo de heroína é você? Salva e depois deixa as pobres vítimas jogadas a própria sorte?** – Apontou pra mim e pra ele com a mão direita e limpou uma falsa lágrima com a esquerda. Revirei os olhos.

\- **Ele tem razão!-** Disse apontando para Zabine. – **Não vou voltar para aquela selva chamada corredor.** \- Ela deu risada. Na verdade ela gargalhou, se jogou no banco e ficou se contorcendo de rir nele. Olhei pro Zabine com uma cara de espanto que pude ver refletida na dele quando olhou pra mim também.

\- **Do que é que você ta rindo?** – Zabine perguntou com pouca paciência.

 **\- Ele..**.- Apontou pra mim se controlando pra não voltar a rir.- **Tem um... Sotaque engraçado!** \- Voltou a rir, agora acompanhada do idiota que disse que ia pra Sonserina.

 **\- Haha! Muito engraçado mesmo...** – Já ia mostrar minha falta de paciência com os ingleses quando ouvi a porta da cabine abrir com força. OS SONSERINOS VOLTARAM! Para minha sorte, meu cérebro é devagar nas horas de pânico extremo, se não eu teria me escondido de forma vergonhosa embaixo do banco e só depois eu perceberia que não era os sonserinos assassinos na porta.

\- **Achei você!** \- Minha irmã me olhava com um sorriso de alívio e uma das mãos onde deveria ser o coração dela. Desconfio muito que ele esteja realmente ali...

\- **Não sabia que estava sendo procurado...** \- Zabine levantou mais rápido do que um raio e foi se apresentar a Louise.

\- **Me referia a ele!** \- Disse ela apontando para mim e tirando a mão dela da mão do futuro sonserino idiota que faria da minha vida um inferno **. - Mamãe ficou uma fera porque você não se despediu dela...**

Ela disse sentando, Zabine foi se sentar também, mas começou a falar antes que ela concluísse o raciocínio dela.

\- **Ah, então foi por isso!** \- Ele fez cara de entendimento e minha irmã desviou a atenção pra ele que estava sentado ao lado da loirinha. – **Cara! Ela parecia uma fera mesmo!** **Falando em fera, qual é mesmo o seu nome...** \- Ele parou ao notar a cara de indignação da minha irmã, pensou rápido a peste porque o mesmo movimento que ele ia fazer pra apontar pra ela, ele usou para apontar para a garota ao lado dele.

\- **Claire Sullivan!** \- Disse ela finalmente vencida pelo cansaço. **– E vocês são...** – Ela disse com um movimento para que nós continuássemos, coisa que eu ia fazer, mas fui interrompido pelo Zabine.

\- **Eu sou o Tony** \- Ah é esse o primeiro nome dele! Lembrei! Ou fui lembrado... Tanto faz!- **Aquele é o Cesc e ela é a irmã dele** \- Apontou pra Louise que se apresentou sozinha.

\- **Louise Fábregas!** \- Cumprimentou a Claire educadamente e depois olhou pra mim. – **Já o conhecia?** \- Apontou com a cabeça e uma pitada de desprezo, diga se de passagem, pro pobre do Tony.

Não gostava dele não, mas passei a gostar só porque a Louise não gostou dele. Pode dizer o que quiser de mim, mas só o fato da Louise não gostar de alguém é o suficiente pra você poder colocar a pessoa no seu circulo de amizade porque com certeza é gente boa!

 **\- Nos conhecemos na loja da Madame Malkin** \- Falei com pouca emoção- **Primeiro amigo de Hogwarts...** – Ele me olhou surpreso, no que eu murmurei "Depois eu te explico!", ele confirmou com a cabeça.

 **-Pois é. Só que ele tava com humor melhor do que o de hoje.** \- Disse o cara de pau!

 **-Ele sofre de transtorno bipolar...** – Louise respondeu. Olhei descrente pra minha irmã. Que dissimulada **!-Tem hora que é uma pessoa civilizada, mas na maioria do tempo ele parece um selvagem!**

Quanta besteira! Por que essa garota não se enforcou no próprio cordão umbilical?

 **\- Isso não é doença de trouxa?-** Perguntou Zabine intrigado.

 **\- Não. É doença de maluco mesmo...** – Respondeu a loira com um ar de tédio. Tive que interromper aquele concurso de maior idiota da Europa!

 **\- Primeira coisa: o único transtorno que eu tenho na vida está sentado ao meu lado; segundo, trouxa é um termo que designa as pessoas que não são bruxas e terceiro, não sei qual é o termo certo pra chamar as pessoas com problemas mentais, mas tenho quase certeza que não é maluco!** \- Finalizei meu mini-discurso.

Repararam como eu falei bonito? Dei até uma de politicamente correto no final... Louise se perdeu no primeiro item, já que eu raparei que ela estava vermelha que nem a minha mãe estava antes... Zabine me olhava como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa e a loira só me olhava com a mesma cara de tédio de antes...

 **\- Espera um minutinho ai! Vocês todos são trouxas?** \- Zabine disse levantando meio assustado.

 **\- Somos bruxos que nem você Zabine, mas viemos de família trouxa sim, algum problema?-** Levantei levemente a sobrancelha direita.

Ele pareceu refletir, colocou a mão no queixo e voltou a sentar. Disse finalmente:

 **\- Por enquanto não! É só o meu pai ficar sabendo, tipo assim... NUNCA, que a vida vai seguir seu curso!** \- dei risada aliviado, com esse "sangue-puro", pelo menos, eu não teria problema.

A viagem seguiu tranqüila, tirando a parte que a Sullivan explicava como ela tinha conseguido todos aqueles machucados andando de skate. Não que fosse tão difícil assim entender as manobras que ela tentou fazer. Ruim mesmo foi explicar ao Tony o que era e pra que servia um skate...

A moça dos doces passou e eu comprei alguns... Ok! Eu comprei um monte! Mas em minha defesa digo que naquele trem luxuosíssimo não servia almoço!

 **\- Chega de se sujar, digo comer chocolate, Cesc!-** Disse o Zabine cheio de graça... **– Temos que colocar o uniforme, daqui a pouco a gente chega, ai você vai poder comer a vontade na escola... -** Disso eu duvidei muito, afinal de contas nem um almoço no trem eles se dignaram a colocar! Ultrajante...

 **\- Como sabe disso, Tony?-** Perguntou Claire, depois de desistir de ir atrás do sapo de chocolate dela. Eles vêm com uma figurinha... O meu veio com um cara de óculos chamado Harry Potter, mas não deu pra reparar nele direito porque a foto sumiu...

 **\- Eu li num livro...** – Ele disse já quase saindo da cabine. Louise se levantou para ir atrás dele.

 **\- Você me empresta esse...** – A voz dela foi se misturando as outras no corredor já cheio de gente.

 **\- Pronto pra Hogwarts, Cesc?-** Perguntou Claire com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios.

 **\- Acho que Hogwarts não está pronta pra mim...** \- Saímos atrás da Louise e do Tony rindo do meu comentário, (que eu tenho quase certeza que é verdadeiro) entre os milhões de alunos de Hogwarts que não tinham o que fazer e resolveram ficar no corredor. Tony tinha razão, chegamos bem rápido. Quase me perdi de todo mundo naquele mar de gente na hora de sair do trem.

 **\- Por aqui, Cesc!** \- Ouvi a voz de Claire e me senti sendo arrastado por ela em direção a uma estátua gigante. Epa! A estátua está se mexendo! E é maior do que eu pensava...

Larguei a mão da Claire pra tapar minha boca grande. Já tava até me vendo dizendo: "Minha nossa! Como tu é grande". O homem giganorme me mataria e eu não seria famoso e bem sucedido em alguma coisa que ainda não sei o que é, mas que com certeza eu vou descobrir! Seria trágico...

 **\- Minha Nossa! Como tu é grande!-** Falou o Zabine. Fala a verdade, é de espantar uma coisa dessas! Ele deve ler pensamentos, mas com certeza não tem nenhum dentro da cabeça. Olhei pro lado e fingi que não conhecia a criatura. – **Não é Cesc?-** Inutilmente, claro! Olhei pro cara prendendo a respiração, mas ele deu um sorriso bondoso.

 **\- É!-** Disse depois de suspirar bem alto **\- Quantos metros você tem? Três?-** Chutei alto, porque, nossa! O cara era enorme!

 **\- Nunca medi, venham se apressem vão acabar perdendo...** – O grandão não terminou de falar porque uma garotinha ruiva abraçou o gigante, saída do nada, devo salientar...

 **-Que saudade Hagrid! Vovó Molly mandou dizer que ficou chateada porque você não passou o Natal com a gente!** \- Ela fez biquinho, mas logo desfez dando lugar a um sorriso enorme.

Não pude deixar de ser mal-educado. Só estava pagando na mesma moeda, não se engane com esse momento família não! Se você reparar bem ela atropelou a nossa conversa com esse papo de Natal...

 **\- Desculpa cortar o seu barato, foguinho, mas...** -Olhei pro gigante de nome Hagrid e permita-me dizer, mas minha desculpa não foi nem um pouquinho sincera. - **O que você estava dizendo antes de ser interrompido?** \- A ruiva me fuzilou, devo avisar que esse olhar não funciona comigo já que eu praticamente vivo com ele estampado na cara? Ignorei legal...

 **-Ah, ta! Alunos do primeiro ano por aqui!-** Ele falou para todos, reparei feliz que eu e o idiota do Tony não fomos os únicos a nos surpreender com o Hagrid. Na verdade só a ruiva, um garoto moreno e outro loiro platinado não se surpreenderam com aquela figura. Quando só ficaram os supostos "Alunos do primeiro ano", o gigante começou a falar coisas como "Bem vindos", "Estudar em Hogwarts é uma experiência única!".

Subimos nuns barquinhos daqueles que parecem os de papel que a gente coloca nas corredeiras criadas pela chuva.

Do grande lago que nós navegávamos deu pra ver que não era nenhum exagero o que o gigante dizia. Hogwarts realmente parecia ser uma escola única!


	2. Capítulo 2 Hogwarts

Cap 2. Hogwarts

Olha aí! Quem diria? Eu, Cesc Fábregas navegando em um lago, até um castelo pra bater um papinho com um chapéu. É. Ninguém diria...

Olhei para aquela paisagem noturna tentando decorar cada sombra que se fazia presente a cada centímetro que nos aproximávamos de Hogwarts. Exagero! Mas é serio, o lugar é bonito... Depois de exatos trinta segundos, Zabine se pronunciou, sussurrando.

\- **Cadê nossas futuras esposas?**

Olhei para a cara dele sem emoção alguma e disse num tom bem calmo:

 **\- A minha eu não sei, mas a sua eu tenho certeza que não existe.**

 **\- Acha que eu vou ficar pra titia?** – ele disse com um ar indignado.

\- **Não, eu acho que você vai ficar pra ninguém!** – Disse em tom zombador. Ele me deu língua **. – Muito maduro Sr. Zabine!**

 **\- Também me acho maduro para a minha idade... Agora voltando ao que eu estava dizendo... Cadê a Claire e a Lou?** \- Espero que na mente distorcida do Zabine, a futura esposa dele seja a Claire e ele tenha imaginado um baita de um incesto entre mim e a minha irmã, se não ele vai ver! Não é uma ameaça... Estou pensando no bem dele! Mas ele estava certo. As duas não estavam no barquinho de papel. Ok. Eu sei que não é de papel!

Olhei em volta e vi que estavam falando com a _simpática_ ruiva que interrompeu nossa conversa com o gigante. Ao olhar pra trás para vê-las, vi também que no nosso barco estava o loiro-platina, que conhecia o gigante. Tratei de me apresentar, afinal preciso fazer amizades... O Zabine não conta!

 **\- Como se chama?** \- O loiro parecia ter acordado de um transe, ele tava olhando estranho pra água.

 **\- S-Scorpius Malfoy!** \- Disse um pouco hesitante.

\- **E eu que achava meu nome diferente... A propósito, sou Cesc Fábregas.** – Disse simpático como sempre... Sempre que eu quero, claro!

 **\- E aí, Scorp!** – Zabine se pronunciou animadamente. - **Nem tinha reparado que estava aqui, irmãozinho!**

 **\- Vocês se conhecem?** – Mau sinal! Se conhece o Zabine deve ser louco que nem...

 **\- Nossos pais são melhores amigos...** – O garoto disse num quase murmúrio. Tive que me inclinar para ouvir tudo **. – Como vai ,Tony?**

 **\- Melhor impossível! E aí? Tava olhando o que todo concentradinho?** \- Zabine perguntou sem nenhum traço de vergonha na cara. Mas que novidade...

 **\- O lago! Sabia que existe um monte de criaturas aqui embaixo?** \- Disse o loiro-platina subitamente animado. A careta surgiu no meu rosto inconscientemente. Oh Gosh! Era só o que me faltava! Olhei pros lados, desesperado tentando ver alguma coisa.

 **\- Se refere aos peixinhos e coisinhos pequenininhos, né?** – Disse apreensivo, tendo já a certeza absoluta que a resposta ia ser uma negativa cruel.

 **\- Tá brincando? Quem vive aqui embaixo é a Lula - Gigante!-** Arregalei os olhos. Ele continuou, para o meu desespero. **\- E os Sereianos, os Grindylows...**

 **\- CHEGA!** – O interrompi, chamando atenção de todo mundo. A galera olhou curiosamente para mim. Falei baixinho dessa vez. **– Já entendi loiro-platina, o lago é perigoso...**

 **\- Loiro-platina?** – Ele me olhou como se eu fosse um ET.

 **\- É com certeza melhor do que Louco-problemático...** – Apontei com a cabeça o Zabine. Malfoy deu risada.

 **\- Hey! Eu não sou louco!-** Disse o maluco indignado. Na minha concepção ele era louco sim! O máximo que posso fazer por ele é ver se ele realmente é problemático ...

 **\- Já repararam que todos têm as iniciais L.P? Loiro-platina, Louco-problemático...** – Falei, apontando para cada um, depois de dizer seus respectivos apelidos **. - E Lindo-perfeito!** \- Não preciso dizer para quem eu apontei ao dizer isso, né?

Eles se entreolharam e começaram a dar risada. No começo fiquei meio ofendido, mas quer saber de uma? Meu convencimento além de charmoso pode ser engraçado também. Comecei a rir com eles.

 **\- Ok, ok, ok... Pra não causar futuras inimizades, eu não vou nem comentar nada sobre isso.** – Scorp, como chamou o Zabine, disse sem resquícios de timidez na voz.

 **\- Chegamos galerinha do mal!** – Disse Tony, pulando pra fora do barco. Observação: estou sim, chamando o Tony e o Scorp pelos apelidos... Os sobrenomes devem ser guardados para momentos de tensão...

 **\- Seleção das casas... Tá nervoso, Cesc?** \- Malfoy me perguntou com uma cara de quem estava pronto para responder "Eu também!" assim que eu dissesse minha resposta.

 **\- Na verdade... Não mais**. –Acompanhei o Tony, descendo com cuidado do barco, os monstros não fincariam seus dentes sujos na minha preciosa carne hoje! Nem nunca de preferência... **– E acho que você não devia se preocupar também... Contanto que não vá para Lufa-lufa!**

Deu pra ouvir o Tony soltar um risinho pelo nariz. Praga!Tô andando muito tempo com ele... Espero que eu não seja escolhido para a Lufa-lufa senão eu vou pagar minha língua. Olhei para as meninas que iam mais a frente, mas a Louise fingiu que não me conhecia. Ó-T-I-M-O! Melhor pra mim.

Nos apressamos para acompanhar o grupo, que... Nossa! Tava num nervosismo palpável. Acho que só eu e Tony estávamos muitíssimos tranquilos. Vai ver é por que nós não temos noção do perigo... Uma senhora, que eu só posso definir como mais velha que o tempo [2], não vamos nos esquecer da Madame Malkin, começou a dar nossas primeiras instruções.

 **-Olá, sejam bem-vindos! Me chamo Minerva McGonagall e sou a atual diretora de Hogwarts.** – Ruga sobre ruga, isso é incrível **!- Apesar de não ser mais minha função recepcionar os alunos, gosto de ver os rostos novos que usufruirão dos conhecimentos deste magnífico colégio por setes anos e...**

Blábláblá... Me prometeram jantar e eu não vi nada até agora! É serio, estou com fome, isso aqui é um absurdo de grande, deve ter comida pra caramba aqui e eu tenho que ficar ouvindo as expectativas da diretora para o futuro? Me poupe, que eu já estou ficando desgastado...

 **-... Agora serão selecionados para as suas respectivas casas, que como já mencionei anteriormente, são todas de igual valor...**

Sei... Adianta o passo aí!

\- **Pelo visto temos alunos que estão com muita pressa, então irei lá pra frente e chamarei os seus nomes em ordem alfabética. Dirijam-se ao chapéu-seletor, sentem- se no banquinho e depois sigam para suas respectivas casas. Alguma dúvida?**

Foi estranho. Quando ela disse que tinha alunos com pressa ela olhou pra mim. Claro que eu estava com pressa mesmo, mas será que deu pra reparar? Não dá pra ficar mal com a diretora no primeiro dia de não-aula, né? Fui acordado da minha reflexão, quando vi a ruiva, que já foi classificada no meu dicionário como CHATA, quase levantando a mão para perguntar alguma coisa inútil.

 **\- Ninguém tem duvida não! Pode ir lá pra frente...** – Todo mundo olhou, pela segunda vez só hoje, pra mim. Fiz um gesto com as mãos, tentando incentivar a diretora a ir andando, ela revirou os olhos e me obedeceu. Ui, que poder!

Pros outros nojentinhos soltei um venenoso "Que é? Tá olhando o que?"Quase todos viraram instantaneamente, menos a ruiva que me encarou com um olhar de revolta e os meus queridos amiguinhos que fingiram não me conhecer, incluindo nessa lista Claire e Louise. A amizade é mesmo linda!

A diretora fez sinal de que podíamos entrar e fomos entrando mesmo, uns tropeçando nos próprios pés, tive que me controlar pra não rir da cara de um baixinho que quase capotou na minha frente. Chegamos lá na frente de todo mundo e o salão ficou estranhamente silencioso. Digo estranhamente, por que até dois segundos atrás tava um burburinho dos infernos! O chapéu começou a cantar uma musiquinha engraçadinha sobre as casas...

 _"Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

 _Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

 _Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

 _Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais."_

Retiro o que eu disse! Musica chata do caral**!

 _"Quem sabe é na Lufa-lufa que você vai morar,_

 _Onde seus soldados são justos e leais_

 _Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor."_

Pacientes e sem medo da dor? Essa é minha casa com certeza! Ai ,acaba logo com essa tortura, Senhor!

 _"Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

 _E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,_

 _Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

 _Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram."_

Uhu! Sonserina _rules_! Atingir os fins que antes colimaram é? Se é assim vou ter que dar um fim nesse chapéu agora mesmo, por que esse é o meu atual objetivo!

 _"Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal,_

 _A casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta,_

 _Onde homens de grande espírito e saber_

 _Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais."_

 **\- É impressão minha ou o povo da Corvinal só tem uma qualidade?** \- Murmurei para o Tony, que me olhou fazendo um bico de quem tava analisando a situação, voltou a olhar pra mim e acenou afirmativamente fazendo uma careta do tipo "Pior que é verdade!".

A belíssima música acabou! Oooooohhhh! Como estou arrasado... A diretora, que agora eu esqueci o nome, agradeceu ao chapéu e voltou sua atenção para nós, pobres miseráveis que teremos que ficar com aquela tosquice na cabeça por alguns segundos.

 **\- Bem começaremos agora a seleção das casas! Alvo Potter![N/A: eu sei q primeiro chamam os sobrenomes, mas vamos brincar de ignorar as formalidades de Hogwarts? Não me mate J.K.!]-** Coitado! O primeiro foi sem anestesia nenhuma... Ele foi caminhando meio hesitante em direção ao banquinho, mas logo se animou ao ver o gigante acenando para ele. O Chapéu velho deu um sorriso, acho, para o garoto antes de ser depositado na cabeça do pobrezinho.

 **\- Um Potter! Faz dois anos que o último esteve aqui nesta mesma situação e quase nada mudou desde então... GRIFINÓRIA!** \- A galera da Grifinória gritou enlouquecida, acho que vi o garoto abraçando outro mais velho...

 **\- Antony Zabine!-** Ah é! O nome dele é com "A"! Iniciais A.Z! Legal... Ele foi todo se achando pra sentar no banco, com uma confiança invejável. Antes do chapéu encostar-se à cabeça dele, já foi gritando:

 **\- SONSERINA!** \- O convencido abriu o sorriso de todos os dentes e murmurou um "Te vejo lá!" quando passou por mim. Retribuí com um "Ninguém te merece!" nada animado.

Uns dois alunos com os nomes começados com "B" foram chamados. Os nomes? Sei lá... Bosta e Besta! Satisfeitos? Pulemos para letra "C"... Os mais desatentos podem pensar: "Agora é sua vez trastezinho!"Para esses eu lanço um sonoro: MEU NOME É COM "F" RETARDADOS! Mas era a vez da Claire, então eu vou narrar...

 **\- Claire Sullivan!-** A loirinha deu uma piscadinha pra minha irmã e um sorriso nervoso pra mim. Não entendi!

 **\- Muito inteligente, sem dúvida de uma sabedoria incrível para idade... CORVINAL!** \- Sabedoria? A garota usa mais band-aids do que peças de roupa no momento! Ah, também quero ser chapéu-seletor! Não tem segunda opinião mesmo...

Ela foi recepcionada calorosamente pela sua mesa. Os nomes foram passando e eu rezando pra chegar ao meu nome logo... Acho que eu cochilei de olho aberto porque quando me chamaram eu só atendi da segunda vez.

 **\- Francesc Fábregas! Sr. Fábregas!-** Tia McGonagall falou impacientemente na segunda vez.

 **\- Oi!** \- Respondi meio atordoado. - **O eco aqui é terrível... Foi mal!** \- Disse sinceramente, mas eu acho que ela não acreditou muito não... Sentei no banco e não pude deixar de fazer uma carinha de repulsa. Carinha, por que eu tentei disfarçar ao máximo, mas aquele chapéu não é só velho... Parece sujo também!

 **\- Se não vejamos... Pensou em dar um fim em mim?** \- Ele disse surpreso. Eu gelei e depois fiquei vermelho feito um tomate.

 **\- Não!** \- Disse rápido demais...- **Quero dizer... Hum... É... Tinha todo um contexto!** \- Disse finalmente, em minha defesa.

 **\- Sei, sei... É muito inteligente, nota-se, mas não posso ignorar que tem uma nobreza e sangue-frio dignos de um grifinório, a sinceridade de um lufa-lufa...** – Deus! Lufa-lufa não!

 **\- Posso interromper sua avaliação?** \- Todo mundo me olhou com uma cara de espanto. **– Poderia sugerir que me mandasse pra Sonserina?** \- Perguntei com os dois pés totalmente atrás...

 **\- Eu iria chegar aí, Sr. Fábregas! Apesar de todas as qualidades e muitos** _ **defeitos**_ **que o senhor tem...** – A galera riu... OTÁRIOS!- **A melhor casa para o senhor, sem sombra de dúvidas é a... SONSERINA!**

Palmas foram ouvidas vindas da minha nova mesa de jantar. Tony foi o primeiro a me cumprimentar e tenho que dizer, os sonserinos são meio frios comparados aos outros...

A seleção continuou e eu já estava me perguntando o quão deselegante seria se eu sugerisse que os outros fossem selecionados depois do jantar...

 **\- Louise Fábregas!-** A drogada da Louise foi toda animadinha pra o banco e sentou-se toda serelepe. Mandei um olhar de apoio do tipo "Quebre o pescoço!" ou seria a perna? Sei lá, mas a infantil me deu língua.

 **\- Outro Fábregas?** – Disse o chapéu com uma pontinha de desespero na voz antes de ser colocado na cabeça da minha irmã.- **Ah! Pelo menos essa parece ter juízo! Hum... O orgulho da família com certeza... CORVINAL!**

Hehe! O Chapéu é comediante também! Uns colegas da casa da minha irmã me olharam da mesa ao lado e eu os encarei com um olhar de morte. Eles viraram pra frente para cumprimentá-la.

 **\- Você se desentende com um chapéu e eu sou o Louco problemático?** \- Zabine me lançou um olhar entre incrédulo e irônico.

 **O ignorei, obviamente.**

 **-Rose Weasley!** – Já ta no "R"? Nossa o negócio deslanchou de vez agora!

 **\- Inteligentíssima, mas assim como fiz com sua mãe e seu pai antes de você, acho que o melhor local para colocá-la é na... GRIFINÓRIA!** \- Ou será no... HOSPÍCIO? Claro que o bonezinho de Adão nunca diria algo assim... Maior puxa-saco! A galera vibrou feito louco na mesa da Grifinória.

Aliás, estou começando a achar que todo mundo por aquelas bandas é meio louco mesmo... Não sei! Prefiro me abster desse conhecimento...

 **\- Scorpius Malfoy!-** O último, graças a Deus! Peraí! É impressão minha ou o clima ficou meio tenso? Uhhh... Mistério...

 **\- Traz muitas qualidades que eu nunca tinha visto antes em um Malfoy... Mas ainda sim... SONSERINA!**

A galera da Sonserina não pareceu muito surpresa. Na verdade, os únicos que demonstraram uma reação normal fui eu e Tony, por que o resto se contentou em bater palmas bem frias... Ou deveria dizer geladas?

 **\- Ficamos juntos... Que bom!-** Scorp disse empolgado.

 **\- Cuidado com o que diz, sou espanhol e tenho um vocabulário limitado no seu idioma, mas consegui tirar outro significado da sua frase...** – Eu disse querendo cortar o barato dos ...

 **\- Ninguém irá tirar uma conclusão precipitada, afinal o único maldoso aqui é você!** \- Disse Tony, o sábio!

 **\- Acorda Zabine! Se ainda não percebeu, estamos na** _ **casa das serpentes**_ **, irmãozinho!-** Falei baixo, depois lancei um olhar de soslaio para os meus novos companheiros de casa de ambos os lados. Esse será um relacionamento interessante, com certeza.

 **\- Agora que os nossos novos estudantes já estão acomodados...** – Podem trazer a comida! Pensei animado. Mas a diretora tinha que acabar com minha alegria... **– Vamos falar sobre as regras da nossa escola!**

O QUE? Olhei incrédulo para o Tony que murmurou um "Aguente firme!". Eu não quero aguentar firme! Já fiz isso demais... Dona Maomé começou a falar coisas nada adivinháveis do tipo "A floresta proibida é terminantemente PROIBIDA!". Oh,sério? E por que colocaram um nome tão atrativo nela?

"Nada de perambular pelo castelo depois do toque de recolher às nove..." Ah, fala sério! Pra que falar as regras se em dois tempos todos(leia-se EU) vão esquecer? Ok. Calma! Estamos mais perto do jantar do que há cinco minutos...

A diretora mandou um olhar para a mesa da Sonserina depois de falar mais uma das milhões de regras do castelo. Lancei pra ela um olhar de puro ódio, sem bondade alguma e ela pareceu entender que já estava passando dos limites ou assim minha mente faminta quis acreditar, porque depois de menos de um minuto ela fez um gesto para que o jantar começasse.

A magia é uma coisa preciosa mesmo, porque do nada apareceu um banquete extraordinário nas mesas. Será que a comida estava aqui o tempo todo, só que disfarçada? Não importa, o importante é que ela está aqui agora e eu estou mais feliz do que pinto no lixo!

 **\- Vai com calma, a comida não vai fugir de você!** – Falou um Scorp surpreso e meio lerdo, diga-se de passagem, no meu lado esquerdo. O prato dele ainda estava com uma torta que eu me lembro de ter comido há alguns minutos atrás...

 **\- Aí é que você se engana meu caro Scorp...** – Falei dando uma pausa no jantar. **– Surgiu num passe de mágica, desaparece num passe de mágica!**

Tendo dito isso voltei a comer feito um condenado, coisa que, aliás, de fato eu sou! Passei não sei quantas horas enfurnado em um trem, com um bando de malucos sem ter uma refeição descente pra me consolar...

Me senti melhor depois de ter quebrado a banca da cozinha de Hogwarts... Eles estavam me devendo essa! Os monitores se levantaram e começaram a chamar os alunos do primeiro ano para os dormitórios. Uma garota de uns dezesseis anos e belos olhos verdes começou a falar com uma voz bem melodiosa... Totalmente chave de cadeia, como diria meu tio Fernando.

 **\- Alunos do primeiro ano, por favor, nos sigam até os seus respectivos dormitórios.** – Tony que até então estava numa animada conversa com um garoto do terceiro ano sobre um campeonato de sei lá o que, despertou rapidinho ao ouvir a voz da garota. Foi o primeiro a entrar na fila e o primeiro a ver o outro monitor da nossa casa. Um rapaz de uns dezessete anos, com uns dois metros, acho, levantou bem no lugar que o Tony ia se enfiar para ficar mais próximo da monitora de longos cabelos negros.

 **\- Vou logo avisando que eu não tolero gracinhas!-** O cara olhou diretamente pro Tony que ficou meio estático. A monitora soltou um risinho baixo, jogou o cabelo pra trás de forma MUITO sedutora e continuou a falar.

 **\- Sigam-me por aqui.** \- Preciso dizer que ela começou a andar graciosamente, como se estivesse dançando? Olhei para a cara do Scorp pra ver se ele estava vendo o mesmo que eu. O garoto tava com uma expressão de quem viu um fantasma, olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Eu não resisti, tive que dizer...

 **\- Fecha a boca se não vai alagar a escola!** – Ele piscou os olhos como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe. Dei risada da cara dele que ficou todo nervosinho... Mas aí só foi mostrar a cara confusa do Tony, pra ele me perdoar e começar a rir também.

 **\- Do que é que vocês estão rindo?** \- Falou o Louco-problemático todo mordido.

 **\- De um idiota aí que quase perdeu os dentes por ser muuuito exibido!** \- Disse o Scorp numa crueldade sem tamanho. Voltamos a rir da cara do Zabine que realmente estava muito engraçada. Andamos por uns cinco minutos, sempre descendo, num silencio fúnebre, quando finalmente alguém se pronunciou.

 **\- Estão decorando o caminho?** – Falou a monitora que só agora me lembrei que se chamava Jéssica Wainz, de uma maneira falsamente doce.

 **\- Porque se não, espero que tenham um bom senso de direção. Nós não vamos fazer isso de novo.** – Disse Paul Dolman, com sua voz raivosa que corta até diamante. Eu já estava pensando em começar a chorar, por que tudo que eu tinha visto e gravado era que Hogwarts tinha uma bela coleção de quadros e pedras...

 **\- Não se preocupem! Tenho certeza que encontraremos almas caridosas para nos ajudar a chegar aos nossos destinos!** \- Scorp murmurou essa asneira por sobre o meu ombro e o do Tony, que vínhamos caminhando lado a lado, na frente dele. O traste estava se divertindo com a nossa situação caótica! **– Calma! Estou brincando...**

Agora sim fiquei calmo! Pelo que o Scorp disse não tem almas caridosas nesse lugar... Vou rezar para que a tolerância de atraso nas aulas seja de duas horas...

 **\- Sangue-puro!** – Disse Wainz, para uma parede nas masmorras do castelo. Do nada uma passagem surgiu e deu lugar a uma enorme sala, rica em tons verde e prata. Era meio sombria, mas tinha certo charme. O fato de estarmos nas masmorras fazia com que a única fonte de luz viesse de tochas nas paredes e uma enorme lareira num canto à esquerda. Havia uma janela grnade, mas não dava pra enxergar um palmo do lado de fora...

Apesar de escuro, o salão não era claustrofóbico. Enorme daquele jeito impossível de ser! Já estava indo em direção a um dos confortáveis sofás escuros perto da lareira, quando a voz do meu pesadelo, leia-se Dolman, disse:

 **\- A senha é sempre essa! Não precisamos trocar porque nenhum bruxo de outra casa jamais se atreveu a vir aqui sem ser convidado.** – Ele deu um sorriso de soslaio, nos mostrando o porquê. O cara era assustador!

 **\- Eu mesmo só estou aqui porque não tem jeito!-** Disse Tony, bem baixo para que só eu e o Scorp escutássemos. Mas as nossas risadas não saíram tão baixas assim. E o monstro do lago Ness, nos olhou de uma forma que até Hércules se assustaria.

Cara! Ser dessa casa vai ser uma aventura diária! Desisti de sentar perto da lareira... Quanto menos eu me expuser ao perigo, mais me afasto da morte! Subimos as escadas em direção ao dormitório do primeiro ano.

 **\- Estranho! Achei que fossem cinco camas por quarto...** – Disse um Tony bem confuso ao entrar no lugar onde iríamos dormir por um ano. Nosso quarto, assim como o salão comunal, tinha janelas escuras.

Viria a descobrir em um futuro próximo, que nós tinhamos uma adorável vista para o lago. Para o FUNDO do lago!

Isso será de muita valia,afinal o sol nunca vai nos incomodar! Mas, pelo mesmo motivo, vou adiantar o horário do despertador... Nunca se sabe quando a cama vai te seduzir, né?

Três grandes camas, que tinham um tamanho entre uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro, estavam dispostas uma do lado da outra. O quarto era grande e tinha um banheiro no fundo. A decoração simples, mas seguindo a linha prata e verde, dava um ar meio imperial ao lugar.

 **\- Meu pai já tinha mencionado algo assim... Parece que as cinco camas por quarto só existem nos outros dormitórios. Na Sonserina, o conforto vem sempre em primeiro lugar. Conforto e ostentação!** \- Disse o Scorp numa animação contagiante.

 **\- Então viva o Tio Salazar!-** Disse Tony fingindo que tinha um copo de champanhe nas mãos. Entrei na brincadeira...

 **\- Viva ao tio... Ao tio quem?** – Olhei em dúvida pro Tony ainda com a mão erguida como se estivesse brindando algo.

 **\- Salazar Sonserina, o fundador da casa...** – Disse Tony entre impaciente e divertido.

 **\- Viva ao tio Salazar por nos oferecer a morada mais DARK de todas! Viva a casa das serpentes!-** Falei animadamente. Esse ano tem tudo pra ser EXCELENTE!

É incrível como basta acordar cedo para empolgação ir toda embora.

 **\- Quem vai tomar banho primeiro?-** Perguntou um Scorp meio sonolento.

 **\- Fique a vontade...**

 **\- Pode ser você mesmo...** \- Dissemos eu e o Tony quase ao mesmo tempo. Scorp olhou a gente com um olhar do tipo "Vocês, hein?". Como sou um bom colega de quarto, olhei pra ele, sorri e depois me enfiei de volta de baixo das cobertas. Claro!

Depois dele, vai Tony... Só vou tomar banho quando não tiver mais inglês bucha de canhão pra ir na frente! Depois de alguns minutos sai um Scorp já pronto e meio mal humorado.

 **\- Quem vai agora?** – Ele parou na frente da minha cama.

 **\- Sua vez Tony.** – Disse com a voz meio abafada pelos lençois. **– Zabine? ZABINE!**

 **\- Não adianta gritar. Aparentemente ele voltou a dormir...** – Disse L.P¹ curtindo minha situação. **– Acho que é sua vez agora Cesc...**

 **\- Ah é? Vai ser assim então?** – Falei na direção do que deveria ser o Tony. **– Você vai sofrer as consequências da sua preguiça!**

Dirigi-me bufando de raiva para o banheiro, com um Malfoy tirando onda com minha cara. Passei mais tempo do que o necessário tomando banho, me vesti numa lerdeza admirável. Pra você ter uma ideia, quando eu saí do banheiro, meu cabelo já estava quase seco e Tony acordado...

 **\- Achei que você tinha decido pelo ralo!** – Ele disse todo irritadinho quando passou por mim pra tomar banho.

 **\- Oi? Falou comigo?** – Me fiz de desentendido. **– Foi mal! É que eu costumo demorar um pouquinho no banho... Mas não se preocupe, amanhã eu...**

 **\- AMANHÃ VOCÊ VAI SER O ÚLTIMO!-** Ele gritou já dentro do banheiro.

Sentei na minha cama despreocupadamente e comecei a arrumar as coisas pra aula. Percebi que Scorp me olhava com um olhar reprovador. Falei com ele num tom baixo para que Tony não escutasse.

 **\- Tudo que Cesc quer, Cesc consegue!-** Lancei pra ele um sorriso de desafio.

Ele revirou os olhos e falou de forma zombadora:

 **\- Contanto que Cesc não se refira a si mesmo na terceira pessoa, pra mim tudo bem**. – Tive que dar risada, porque vamos combinar, gente que fala de si mesmo na terceira pessoa é tosco demais. Tony saiu do banheiro bem humorado, acho que ele tem uma memória de megabytes ao invés de gigas...

 **\- Escreveram as cartas como eu disse?-** Ele perguntou sentando na ponta da cama do Scorp. **– Vou mandar pelo Joystick a minha, então...**

 **\- Peraê! Quem vai levar a carta?** – Scorp perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Loiro sacana, já tava até prendendo o riso.

 **\- Joystick, minha coruja!** – Ele disse como se fosse o óbvio e na verdade... Era! Scorp começou a dar risada e eu até que tava tentando ignorar aquilo, afinal Tony já tinha me falado sobre essa bendita coruja no trem, ele disse: **"** **Eu ouvi o nome na rua quando estava andando com minha mãe pela Londres trouxa. Sei lá... Gostei da sonoridade!"** Bem... O nome tem uma sonoridade legal. Levantei e dei um tapa na cabeça do Scorp.

 **\- É melhor irmos, se não vamos chegar atrasados pro café...** – Não que eu ligue muito pra horários, mas eu não tenho certeza até quando o café da manhã vai ser servido. Peguei a carta que tinha escrito ontem para minha mãe... O conteúdo da carta? Isso é contra lei, mas eu vou mostrar pra vocês.

 _Querida progenitora,_

 _Sei que está chateada comigo ainda pelo lance do trem. Já faz tanto tempo, ou horas, como preferir, que eu acho que podemos colocar uma pedra nesse assunto. Sobre a viagem de trem, foi legal... Nada a declarar!_

 _Fui parar na Sonserina, melhor casa da escola para se morar. Sua outra cria pode até discordar, mas a senhora já sabe o que eu penso da opinião dela sobre as coisas..._

 _Fiz amigos, parecem bons garotos, daquele tipo que não se metem em confusão, sabe? Eles sempre moraram no mundo bruxo, então estão me dando algumas dicas legais sobre tudo aqui..._

 _Louise está viva._

 _Sei que isso não é fax._

 _Mas eu acho legal escrever frases curtas._

 _Mande um oi pro seu marido, meu pai. Diga a ele que ele é um cara legal e avise a ele que divórcio já existe! Brincadeirinha... Sério mãe, é brincadeira!_

 _Infelizmente não posso ligar porque ainda não achei sinal pro celular aqui... Vou continuar procurando._

 _Não tenho mais nada pra dizer. Beijos, não me ligue! Uhu! Sempre quis dizer isso. Tá, parei, mas admita você tá morrendo de saudade de mim, não tá?_

 _Com carinho (ou não),_

 _F.S.F._

 _P.S.: Preciso dizer que a assinatura são minhas iniciais?_

 _P.S.2.: Não mate a coruja, dê comida a ela. E lembre-se: ela precisa das duas asas para voar! Kkkkkkkkk! Brincadeirinha... Não estou querendo insinuar nada sobre os seus cuidados com os outros..._

 _P.S.3.: Essa carta foi baseada em fatos reais... Mas eu posso ter distorcido um pouco os fatos. Sabe como eu sou mal articulado para escrever ou falar, né?_

Gostei da carta, ela expressava bem tudo que aconteceu. Eu sei, eu sei. Exagerei nas brincadeiras, mas em minha defesa só fiz isso porque acho cartas um meio de comunicação muito frio! Escrevo como se estivesse conversando com a pessoa e provavelmente falaria essas coisas pra ela. Peraê! Porque eu tô me explicando pra vocês?

Desci com os garotos para tomar café. Bem, na verdade eu desci as escadas do dormitório e subi para parte de cima do castelo, deixando as masmorras pra trás. Vi Louise e Claire conversando na mesa ao lado da minha, mas elas precisariam ser as rainhas da Espanha e da Inglaterra, respectivamente, para me fazer sair do meu curso para cumprimentá-las...

 **\- Pelo visto vou ter que me acostumar com o cardápio inglês...** – Disse ao me deparar com uma quantidade enorme de tortas e pães, típicos da culinária inglesa. Tomamos café civilizadamente e pela primeira vez tomei suco de abóbora. É meio estranho, mas até que fica bom depois do segundo gole...

 **\- Vou agora levar nossas cartas e encontro vocês na sala de aula. Eu sei! É triste a partida, mas vocês vão me ver daqui a pouco meus fãs...** \- Tony saiu teatralmente da mesa e eu fingi que ele não estava falando comigo. Ele é meio estranho, não se encaixa perfeitamente no perfil da Sonserina. Vai ver que o chapéu se enganou... Olhei pro lado e vi que o Scorp ia comer um bolinho que eu não tinha experimentado, parei a mão dele quando ele já estava quase mordendo o bolinho.

 **\- Onde você encontrou esse? É de amora?** – Adoro bolinho de amora!

 **\- Ele tá ali**. – Foi só ele acabar de dizer que a comida desapareceu. Beleza! Eu sabia que já estava na hora de ir pra aula, mas eu fiquei com um bolinho de framboesa sem vergonha na mão e totalmente na vontade de comer bolinho de amora.

 **\- Não liga não! Amanhã você come...** – Disse Scorp pra me consolar. Mas a questão é: eu quero comer agora!

 **\- Me dá um pedaço do seu?-** Fiz cara de cachorro abandonado.

 **\- Não!** – Chocante! Por essa eu não esperava!

 **\- Vai me negar um pedacinho de bolo, Malfoy?-** Ele me olhou com indiferença. **– Vai me dizer que negaria comida a um faminto?**

 **\- Não é esse o caso...**

 **\- É pior! Está negando comida para o seu colega de quarto, colega de turma, possível...**

 **\- Tá, toma! Mas é só um pedaço.** – Ele disse impaciente. Eu tirei só um pedaço mesmo, mas o garoto pirou legal e começou a dar chilique.

 **\- Que pedaço foi esse!** – Ele tomou o bolinho violentamente da minha mão, avaliou com uma cara de espanto digna de um filme de terror. Pra vocês terem uma ideia ele levantou da cadeira e estava admirando o bolinho como se este fosse uma aberração.

 **\- VOCÊ COMEU MAIS DA METADE DO MEU BOLINHO!** \- Ele gritou e todo o salão olhou pra gente. Eu até tentei argumentar mas eu estava com a boca cheia e prendendo o riso então...

 **\- Seu... Seu...**

 **\- Não xinga que é feio!** – Eu disse assim que consegui engolir, mas infelizmente saiu com um tom de gozação, então ele me olhou com um olhar de ira total. Ui, que meda!

Peguei minha mochila, meu bolinho de framboesa e já ia passando por ele quando ele me parou com o braço.

 **\- Você vai me dar o seu bolinho.** – Ele me disse com uma cara séria. Ele ia mesmo insistir nisso? Como eu odeio brigas, eu disse igualmente sério.

 **\- Vai sonhando!** – Depois disso me aproveitei do choque dele pra ir correndo em direção a saída. Claro, lógico e evidente! Ainda pude ouvir o chiliquento berrando e vindo atrás de mim, olhei pra trás pra ver se ele estava muito longe ainda. Me bati com uma parede. Que fala.

 **\- Mas quem... Ora, ora, ora o que temos aqui?** – Meu maior pesadelo se tornou realidade! Não, eu não estou pelado no meio da escola... Aliás, eu nunca "pesadelei" com isso.

Meu pesadelo na verdade tem dois metros, pele escura, olhos claros, moicano no estilo do exercito americano, cara de maníaco do parque... Não sabem quem é ainda? Ah é! Eu não o descrevi fisicamente. Agora vai ficar fácil: tem um distintivo de monitor da Sonserina. Pois é! Paul Dolman ...

 **\- Me perdoe, eu...** – Estou tropeçando nas palavras! Ai meu Deus... Ou como diria o Tony **"Ai meu Merlin, me fud*!"** **\- Por favor, não me mate!**

Pois é, eu disse isso. O chapéu seletor tem razão, eu sou a vergonha da família! Mas o que eu deveria fazer? Encarar uma briga com o monstro? Eu já tô no chão, a vida dele tá fácil, é só ele me esmagar com o pé enorme dele...

 **\- Por que eu faria isso? Sou monitor, esqueceu? Eu sigo as regras...** – Ele falou com muuuuuuuita ironia. A garotas ao lado dele deram risadas. Neste momento aparece o Scorp, aposto que ele tava observando tudo de longe... Pelo menos ele me ajudou a levantar. – **Que sabor é esse bolinho aí?**

 **\- Framboesa eu acho...** – Disse avaliando o bolinho, não estava mais com medo, acho que o fato do Scorp está ali pra prestar primeiros socorros me acalmou...

 **\- Meu sabor favorito!** – Ele falou de uma maneira infantil. Depois disso eu só consegui sentir meus dedos quase serem arrancados. O cara puxou o bolinho com tudo! Não sei quem ficou mais surpreso: eu ou Scorp!

Nosso querido monitor foi se afastando com as amiguinhas dele a tiracolo e com o meu bolinho... Ou dele, ou do Scorp por direito, já que eu devia mais da metade do bolinho pra ele... Sei lá!

 **\- Viu? Não vale a pena brigar por comida!-** Falei apontando para o Scorp como se estivesse dizendo a uma criança para não pôr o dedo na tomada. Ele me olhou com uma cara...

 **\- Você não tem vergonha na cara...** – ele disse entre dentes. Dei de ombros, não tenho com que argumentar... É a mais pura verdade!

 **\- Vamos pra aula!** \- Disse tentando animá-lo, em vão, é claro!

Seguimos uma grande parte do caminho calados, mas não demorou muito até Tony chegar e acabar com toda a paz no mundo... Até rimou!

 **\- Voltei! Cara, o corujal tava um brega... Todo sujo! As corujas não sabem o significado da palavra "higiene"...** \- Olhei pra cara dele com uma cara de poucos amigos. O que se passa na cabeça desse garoto pra falar que "corujas não sabem o significado da palavra "higiene"!" Qual o significado que elas sabem?

 **\- Mandei sua carta com o Joy e a sua, Scorp, mandei com uma coruja do colégio... E então sentiram muito a minha falta, hein? Hein?** – Com Tony é fácil manter um diálogo, ele fala por você e por ele. Na verdade é um monólogo.

 **\- Cesc, vi sua irmã! Ela é tão linda... Aqueles cabelos lisos e escuros como a noite, olhos que parecem um abismo de tão profundos... E a pele! Ah... Que pele perfeita q...**

 **\- Por que está me descrevendo?** – O interrompi só pra sacanear! Sendo minha irmã e gêmea ainda por cima, as chances de sermos parecidos eram enormes! Mas é claro que é só nessas características amplas, no resto somos diferentes...

 **\- Pobrezinha! Não tem culpa de ser sua irmã...**

 **\- Ela tem culpa por muitas outras coisas...** – Chegamos à sala de aula depois de eu ter conseguido deixar Tony morrendo de curiosidade pra saber os podres da Louise. Falando nela, lá estavam a obtusa e a esquisita sentadas no lugar dos nerds. É dos nerds, porque elas sentam lá, entenderam a lógica da coisa?

 **\- Bom dia!** – Cumprimentei por pura educação. Ela levantou os olhos que estavam presos em um pergaminho. Nossa, é estranho falar isso: pergaminho! Estou me sentindo no Egito antigo... Não, os egípcios escreviam em papiros. Erro histórico, mal aê...

 **\- Bom dia, Malfoy.** – Ela me ignorou e ignorou o Tony. Nós ligamos tanto que fomos nos sentar no fundo da sala chorando litros... Scorp sentou na penúltima carteira e eu ia sentar do lado dele, mas Tony reclamou que não queria sentar sozinho, disse que se o professor dissesse que a dupla era até o fim do ano, ele ficaria com um estranho... Blábláblá...

Me sentei atrás dos dois, sozinho, pra ver se ele calava a boca. Mas não fiquei muito tempo sozinho porque logo depois uma garota morena da Sonserina se sentou do meu lado sem cerimônia alguma. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com um pouco de arrogância. Eu estava virado pra frente ouvindo o Scorp pedindo silêncio ao Tony, mas fiz questão de olhar pra ela de lado, com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

Ela ficou vermelha e eu segurei um sorriso de escárnio. Não dá pra arrumar brigas no inicio do ano, né? É. E até que ela é bonitinha com sua pose e belos olhos verdes... Ela me lembra alguém...

 **\- Me chamo Rebeca W...** – Ela não terminou de falar porque nossa professora entrou na sala rapidamente. Era uma mulher comum, de uns quarenta e poucos anos, usava um vestido azul bem escuro e fechado que dava a ela uma aparência de mais velha. Ela observou a todos por cima dos seus óculos e depois apontou a varinha pro quadro e escreveu "Terence Gooding", com uma caligrafia antiga.

 **\- Me chamo Terence Gooding e serei a professora de transfiguração de vocês nos próximos cinco anos. Alguma pergunta?** – Ela disse tudo calmamente, mas não pude deixar de perceber que ela parecia ser séria demais.

Olhei pro lado mais por hábito que qualquer coisa e dei de cara com a garota que seria minha dupla, aparentemente. Qual o nome dela mesmo? É... Rebeca! O sobrenome ela não chegou a dizer, não foi? Acho que devo me apresentar a ela.

 **\- Sou Cesc Fábregas...** – Sussurrei para que só ela ouvisse e estendi a mão educadamente. Ela aceitou e deu um breve sorriso. Virou-se para frente em seguida. Eu fiz o mesmo.

A aula foi interessante, não foi aquela AULA MARAVILHOSA, mas até que foi legal. A professora se mostrou paciente e apaixonada pela profissão apesar de sempre parecer que ela precisava de outro tipo de paixão na vida dela, se é que vocês me entendem...

Quando o sinal bateu, todos levantaram rapidamente para ir em direção às próximas aulas. Primeiro dia todo mundo quer fazer bonito! Todo mundo menos o Scorp que estava demorando um século para colocar as coisas na mochila. O pior é que nem tinha nada para anotar, então pra que ele tirou os pergaminhos? Acabamos ficando um pouco pra traz, mas quando eu saí Rebeca estava me esperando.

 **\- Quase não nos falamos direito... Posso te chamar de Cesc?** \- Ela disse tranquilamente. Até que ela era simpática...

 **\- Vou te chamar de Rebeca então.** – Ela sorriu. Ok. Ela não é só "bonitinha", mas tem algo nela que não parece certo.

 **\- Não me lembro de ter visto você na seleção de casas.** – Eu disse tentando puxar assunto.

 **\- Ah é, é que tipo, eu estava mais no fundo, eu vi você e talz, mas você não me viu porque, tipo, não dava né?**

Olhei pra ela meio surpreso. Nossa! Ela adora um "tipo"! Espero que não seja assim sempre...

 **\- Gostou de ter ficado na Sonserina**?

 **\- Tipo, não dava pra ficar em outra casa, toda minha família é tipo íntimo da Sonserina e...** – Eu a interrompi. Eu simplesmente DETESTO gente que tem esses vícios de linguagem!

 **\- Precisa mesmo falar tantos "tipos"?** – Perguntei meio receoso, não queria ofendê-la.

 **\- Eu tenho esse probleminha...** – Ela sorriu timidamente e começou a olhar pro chão como se este fosse muito interessante. Não sei de onde me veio essa ideia porque quando eu vi já estava falando.

 **\- Você já beijou alguém?** – Ela voltou a me olhar, dessa vez bem surpresa. Depois começou a corar...

 **\- Bem... É...**

 **\- Parentes não contam!** – Ela pareceu refletir um pouco... Ah, qual é? Ela tem onze anos! É claro que ela nunca beijou ninguém, não que isso seja vergonha, eu também nunca beijei... Não deixei que ela inventasse nenhuma história e disse logo minha ideia maluca pra fazer ela parar com essa mania chata. **– Aposto que imagina que será com o cara perfeito, no momento perfeito, local perfeito e blábláblá...**

 **\- Acho q...**

 **\- É eu sei! Bem... Isso não vai rolar! A menos que você pare de falar toda hora esse seu "tipo"!** – Ela me olhou como se eu fosse maluco, coisa que provavelmente eu sou... **– Se falar isso de novo, eu vou beijar você e juro que não será nada romântico!**

Disse isso em tom de ameaça, mas aparentemente ela não notou. Só agora reparei que tínhamos parado... Ela voltou a andar e continuou a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estava falando sem os "tipos", mas quando estávamos subindo uma daquelas escadas malucas que dão acesso aos outros andares, ela vacilou.

 **-... Ele adora tipo tod...** – Não deixei ela terminar de falar, a puxei com tudo para um simples selinho. Juro que era minha intenção só um selinho, mas lembram que eu disse que parecia que algo nela não estava certo?

Pois é, caros amiguinhos, ela me puxou pra mais perto e um simples selinho virou um beijo com direito a língua e tudo! Ela não era BV? Eu correspondi o beijo dela e tenho que admitir foi esquisito, mas interessante... Uma voz feminina nos fez parar bem na hora que eu já estava ficando sem fôlego...

 **\- Hum-hum!** – Me separei da garota automaticamente para dar de cara com uma versão mais velha dela. **– Vocês não deveriam estar na sala de aula não?**

No começo da escada estava Jéssica Wainz olhando pra gente com cara de poucos amigos.

 **\- Nós estávamos indo só que...**

 **\- Eu vi o bastante Rebeca, pode ir pra aula agora!** \- Ela disse olhando pra Rebeca com uma autoridade que nada tinha haver com o cargo de monitora. Rebeca subiu as escadas rapidamente, sem nem olhar pra trás. **– E quanto a você...**

Ela fez uma parada na fala só pra ver se me intimidava, acho...

 **\- E quanto a mim...** – Disse sem emoção. Não fiz nada de errado, a irmã dela que me agarrou! Vocês estão de prova...

 **\- Acho que me enganei... É um verdadeiro sonserino**. – Ela disse com um sorriso de lado e seguiu o caminho dela. Estranho... Eu segui o meu também até as masmorras.

Não, ainda não estou voltando para o dormitório. É que a aula é numa sala lá. Poções, eu acho. Sinceramente espero não estar muito atrasado, porque parece que os britânicos se importam muito com pontualidade...

Achei a sala depois de cinco minutinhos. Viu? Tô ficando melhor nessa coisa de localização, eu sei, eu sei... Eu já sabia aonde eram as masmorras, mas eu não tenho culpa se tudo aqui é igual! Entrei na sala tentando ser o mais discreto possível, mas acho que discrição não é uma das minhas virtudes.

 **\- Não posso acreditar! Um sonserino chegando atrasado?-** O professor falou, parecendo que já estava me esperando. Eu não pretendia responder não, mas certas coisas são mais fortes que nós...

 **\- Posso sair de novo pra ver se o senhor acredita...** – MERDA! Quem vê de fora pensa que eu sou ousado ou que eu quero aparecer! Antes fosse isso! Meu problema deveria ser alvo de estudos, poderiam colocar o nome de "Diarréia Mental", porque tem momentos que eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de falar merda...

E vocês sabem o quanto eu penso merda, então imagine o problemão que isso causa na minha vida. O professor me olhou um pouco surpreso, mas logo recuperou sua pose e começou a falar com o mesmo tom irônico de antes.

 **\- Olhem só! Temos um palhaço na turma!** – Algumas pessoas me encararam surpresas, outras deram risadas e eu... Bem, eu levantei uma das sombrabcelhas e fiz algo que eu simplesmente detesto!

 **\- Me desculpe professor... Posso me sentar agora?** – Que fui humilhado na frente da turma, seu filho da p***! Ok. Parei... dessa vez ao menos me controlei! Rimou! ¬¬

 **\- Ele não é um palhaço profissional, mas até que tem talento!** \- Um doce pra quem adivinhar quem disse isso... Olhei pro Tony que não parecia nem um pouco envergonhado por ter dito uma merda dessas.

 **\- Levante-se Sr. Zabine**. – Tony olhou atordoado para o professor e depois para mim, eu dei de ombros... Muito bem feito! **– O senhor é surdo por acaso?**

Ele levantou meio aturdido, empurrou a cadeira pra trás de uma maneira nada gentil e a mesma fez um barulho irritante ao riscar o chão.

 **\- Muito bem! Sr. Potter e Srta. Weasley, por favor, levantem-se também.** – Uia! O homem pirou de vez! O que é que a ruiva chata e o namoradinho dela fizeram? Mas apesar da loucura tenho que admitir, ele tem uma memória boa... Como ele sabe o nome de todo mundo assim? Será que ele sabe o meu? Espero que não...

 **\- Srta. Wainz, sente-se ao lado do Sr. Malfoy. Podem se sentar naquela cadeira...** – Ele olhou para os grifinórios que estavam com cara de que viram um fantasma... Tá, provavelmente eles viram, o colégio tá cheio deles! Vou reformular a frase: estavam com cara de que viram um fantasma pelado... Pronto! Chocante o suficiente.

Apontou para a cadeira onde Rebeca estava sentada antes. Os dois sentaram quase correndo, demonstrando toda a coragem e o sangue frio da Grifinória. Eu e o Tony ainda estávamos em pé esperando a boa vontade do homem pálido de cabelos escuros e porte aristocrático na nossa frente. Estou ficando bom em descrições, não? Estou sim!

 **\- Vocês dois podem sentar aqui na frente...** \- NÃO! No lugar dos nerds não... Eu até poderia me opor a isso, mas venhamos e convenhamos, eu já estou ferrado o suficiente para querer piorar minha situação...

Me dirigi tranquilamente até a cadeira dos otários, estrategicamente posicionada bem na frente na fila do meio, do lado grifinório da sala. Sentei e logo Tony estava ao meu lado. Ficamos olhando o professor que parecia saborear o seu próximo passo. **– E menos vinte pontos pra Sonserina!**

Os sonserinos começaram a murmurar vários **"Não é justo", "No primeiro dia de aula"** **,** o professor se limitou a lançar um olhar severo ao lado direito da sala que automaticamente se calou.

 **\- Você hein?** \- Disse Tony bem baixo se inclinando levemente para o meu lado para que só eu tivesse o desprazer de ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. **– Tinha que irritar o professor Bradbury?**

 **\- Com esse nome ele já nasceu irritado!** – Disse sem muita emoção, mas num quase sussurro.

A aula correu muito bem, obrigado por perguntar, até chegar na parte em que estávamos fazendo uma simples poção de... De sei lá o que! Eu não reparei direito pra que servia, acho que não serve pra nada só, pra fazer a gente ficar meio entorpecido com aquela fumaça insuportável...

 **\- Tem que mexer...** – Parei de reclamar com o Tony pra espirrar pela milésima vez só naquela aula. **– No sentido anti-horário!**

Ele me olhou meio descrente e disse de maneira zombeteira.

 **\- Relaxa cara! Os ingredientes nem sabem o que é um relógio!** – Olhei pra ele sem acreditar. Como uma pessoa pode ser tão idiota? **– Cesc, você tá engraçado com esse nariz ver...**

Ele não pôde completar o que ia dizer, não que fosse assim tão importante... Mas o que aconteceu foi um terror para a minha reputação. A poção começou a fazer um barulho meio estranho que chamou atenção de toda a sala. que olhou curiosamente pra gente. O professor veio olhando com uma cara acusadora na nossa direção.

 **\- O que vocês fi...** – BUM! Desculpe a onomatopéia terrível. O barulho que fez todo mundo ficar meio atordoado e colocar as mãos no ouvido foi uma mistura de som de metal se partindo por conta da alta pressão no caldeirão, somado a um barulho de líquido ou gosma voando para todos os lados.

Por incrível que pareça, a gosma não estava tão quente a ponto de nos queimar, mas o contato daquele líquido que estava borbulhando até poucos segundos atrás foi realmente desconfortável. Eu e o Tony estávamos com as fardas completamente arrasadas e com o líquido escorrendo pelos nossos rostos.

O professor estava pior que a gente, porque na hora que eu tirei o excesso da gosma dos olhos, o vi cuspindo um pouco da poção ainda com os olhos fechados.

 **\- O senhor está bem?** \- perguntou o grande culpado da miséria que iria se abater sobre a minha vida.

O professor murmurou alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender direito.

 **\- Como?** – Perguntei me inclinando para ouvir melhor o que ele falava.

 **\- EU DISSE: FORA!** – Ele falou isso apontando a porta com os olhos esbugalhados de raiva. Ele nem precisou dizer duas vezes, peguei minhas coisas e segui direto para saída com Tony atrás. Assim que passamos da porta me virei pra olhar pra cara do dito cujo que não tinha o carinhoso apelido de Louco-problemático à toa.

 **-Você...** – Minha voz saiu baixa, mas acusadora.

 **\- Epa!** – Ele levou as mãos à cabeça em sinal de rendição. **– Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas com certeza a culpa não foi minha!**

Ele disse inutilmente em sua defesa, olhei pra ele com uma cara de ódio, que era exatamente o que eu estava sentindo por ele e fiquei calado para ouvir a explicação que ele iria inventar.

Ele se abaixou em direção à mochila que ele tinha jogado no chão segundos antes e começou a folhear o livro de poções que estávamos usando na aula. O muito desatrado deixou marcas de poção em todos os cantos das páginas, até chegar na página da aula.

 **\- Hum... Vejamos!** \- ele começou a ler concentrado. Eu cruzei os braços impacientemente, esperando que ele dissesse um **"Você tinha razão! Na próxima vez eu seguirei as instruções à risca..."** , mas é claro que as coisas não são tão simples assim e o que ouvi foi:

 **\- A-Há! Tá aqui a causa de nossos problemas!** – Me abaixei pra olhar de perto pro lugar que ele estava apontando no livro. **– Aqui diz "moa a losna até que ela solte toda a sua secreção." ! Você não moeu... Você a esmagou!** – Ele disse olhando pra mim e apontando o dedo acusadoramente. Continuei sério, peguei calmamente o livro da mão dele, li a frase a qual ele se referia, fechei o livro e... Bati com toda força na cabeça dele!

Joguei o livro ao lado do Tony que ainda se contorcia segurando a cabeça, voltei a cruzar os braços olhando ele de cima, esperando que ele parasse com aquele showzinho. Quando ele parecia se recompor, começou a se levantar com uma das mãos ainda na cabeça. Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse algo que me deixou muito triste...

 **\- Você é mau!** – Nossa! Aquilo me deixou abaladísimo... A única coisa que eu consegui dizer e que demonstrava toda a minha tristeza foi:

 **\- Me processe... E agora o que vamos fazer?** – Eu disse como se nada tivesse acontecido. Zabine me olhou com um olhar magoado ainda massageando a cabeça.

 **\- Você eu não sei, seu marginal! Eu vou trocar de roupa...** – Ele disse se abaixando para pegar as coisas dele que estavam espalhadas no chão.

 **\- Você é o culpado, sabe disso e... Não me irrite!** – Apontei pra ele. Ele me encarou e depois começou a rir.

 **\- Talvez eu tenha um pouquinho de culpa...** – Ele disse fazendo biquinho e sinalizando o tamanho da culpa dele com a mão.

 **\- Que tal toda a culpa?** – Falei começando a dar risada também.

 **\- Não acredito que ficou com raiva dele por causa de um bolinho!** \- Disse Tony rindo e olhando para cara de Scorp fazendo sinal de negativo com a cabeça. **– Pelo menos eu tive motivo pra ficar com raiva dele!**

 **\- Da pra parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?** – Eu disse indignado. O dia finalmente estava chegando ao fim e os meus amados acharam que seria divertido falar mal de mim na minha frente!

 **\- O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?-** Disse o Scorp com um tom divertido bebendo um pouco do seu suco de abóbora. Do seu não, do dele!

 **\- Eu digo... Vão se ferrar!** \- Eu disse e logo comecei a dar risada com os dois. O resto do dia foi tranquilo, mais nenhuma confusão... Na verdade estava tudo calmo demais! Um garoto da Lufa-lufa, que devia tá no terceiro ano me acordou dos meus pensamentos.

 **\- Você é Francesc Fábregas?** – Ele disse e depois olhou para o Scorp e perguntou de novo. **– Antony Zabine?**

 **\- Fábregas sou eu e Zabine é ele!** – Apontei pro Tony. **– O que é que você quer?**

Falei de uma maneira meio grosseira, mas afinal quem se importa com isso? O garoto limpou a garganta e começou a falar de novo.

 **\- O professor Bradbury quer falar com vocês após o jantar, na sala dele.** – O garoto loiro e meio gorducho falou em tom solene e depois ficou olhando pra nossa cara como se esperasse alguma coisa.

 **\- É só isso?** \- Perguntei com cara de tédio, ele afirmou com a cabeça. **– Recado dado, pode cair fora agora...**

Voltei a comer como se não tivesse sido interrompido. O garoto ficou me olhando do mesmo lugar, meio atordoado. Ele devia tá pensando **"Mas que folgado!** **"** , mas infelizmente pra ele eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam, por isso não me candidatei à presidente dos EUA junto com Obama...

 **\- Tá esperando o que? Gorjeta? Se manda moleque!** – Tony é meu heroi! Acho que ele não liga para imagem também... Scorp nos olhou com uma cara de reprovação.

 **\- Já acabou o jantar Tony?** – Olhei pra ele que deu um último gole no suco, colocou o copo com um barulho seco na mesa e levantou rapidamente.

 **-Vamos.** – Ele disse estranhamente sério.

 **\- Boa noite professor!** – Cumprimentei falsamente animado. Tony se limitou a sorrir um sorriso amarelo.

 **\- Boa noite garotos!** – Ele disse bem calmo. Calmo até demais... Ele estava sentado em sua mesa com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e os dedos entrelaçados na sua frente como se estivesse esperando uma reação nossa. **– Sabem por que estão aqui?**

É uma pergunta retórica Cesc... Uma pergunta retórica... Não responda. Soltei o ar lentamente pela boca. Esse negócio de manter a calma é meio estressante (?).

 **\- Infelizmente serei obrigado a aplicar a primeira detenção do ano... E a primeira e última de vocês, estou correto?** \- Eu e Tony afirmamos com a cabeça, meio chocados ainda com a notícia da detenção. O professor levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa para ficar na nossa frente.

Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e olhou de mim pra Tony com um sorriso, que era para parecer de incentivo, mas que parecia de divertimento. Ele foi em direção a porta empurrando a mim e ao Tony gentilmente pelas costas.

Começamos a nos dirigir para o lado oeste do castelo. Começamos a subir por uma torre bem alta, Tony olhou pra mim como se tentasse me dizer alguma coisa, mas como eu não entendi o que era, continuei meu caminho observando lá embaixo. A escola era linda vista do alto!

A paisagem já estava começando a mudar, as folhas das árvores estavam começando a ficar amareladas devido à proximidade do outono. Paramos na frente de um grande porta de madeira e só então o Tony finalmente pôde falar comigo.

 **\- É o corujal!** – Ele disse bem baixinho e de um jeito meio assustado. O que é que tem o corujal?

O professor começou a murmurar coisas em uma língua que eu não conhecia, depois virou pra mim e pra Tony com um sorriso satisfeito.

 **\- Bem, deixarão esse lugar brilhando...** – O sorriso dele aumentou ao ver a nossa cara de pânico. **– Só poderão sair quando isso acontecer, certo?**

Ele perguntou como se tivéssemos opções. Passou por nós e quando eu já estava pronto para dar um ataque, ele se virou de novo pra gente.

 **\- Ah! Já ia me esquecendo...** – Ele começou a dar risada, mas depois voltou a falar ainda se divertindo. **– As varinhas, por favor!**

Eu e o Tony passamos as varinhas para ele meio a contragosto, ninguém merece... A gente vai passar séculos aqui! Assim que ele saiu a porta se fechou automaticamente, a única luz que tínhamos era a do luar, mas dava pra ver o quão podre aquele lugar estava.

 **\- E agora?** \- Perguntei ao Tony com a voz um pouco alterada. Ele pareceu refletir por um momento, seu rosto começou a se iluminar com um sorriso de quem tinha tido uma ideia brilhante.

 **\- Tem um papel?** – Ele me perguntou subitamente animado. Por mais incrível que pareça eu tinha sim! É que eu estava anotando algumas coisas que eu tinha que fazer, tipo irritar a minha irmã e coisas assim, sabe?

 **\- Toma.** – Entreguei esperando para ver o que ele ia fazer. Não creio que ele queria o papel para limpar o chão! Tínhamos material de limpeza suficiente pra isso.

 **\- Tem uma pena?** – Aí ele tá querendo demais! Mas espera... Eu tenho uma caneta que meu pai me deu quando eu fiz dez anos. Ela é toda coberta por ouro branco e tem minhas iniciais gravadas nela. Meu pai disse que um homem de negocio sempre deveria andar com uma caneta ao alcance das mãos... VALEU PAI!

 **\- Serve uma caneta?** – Mostrei pro Tony que ficou olhando com cara de dúvida.

 **\- Isso escreve?**

 **\- Escreve**.

 **\- Cadê a tinta?**

 **\- Tá dentro dela! Pega logo idiota!** – Já tava me irritando com a estupidez do Tony. Ele começou a escrever, ainda fez um comentário do tipo **" Escreve azul"** **e** eu simplesmente revirei os olhos esperando ainda a grande ideia dele.

 **\- Caro Scorp, fomos à sala do pro...** – Ele começou uma carta, que pelo visto seria longa.

 **\- Me dá isso aqui!** – Tomei o papel da mão dele e comecei eu mesmo a escrever um recado pro Scorp.

 _Caro Scorp, fomos à sala do pro_ _Loiro-platina, estamos no corujal, venha rápido pra cá se não vamos aí quebrar sua cara!_

 _Ass.: Seus queridos._

Entreguei o recado de volta a Tony que me olhava com uma cara feia.

 **\- Que foi? Achei que estávamos com pressa!** – Ele me olhou e já ia fazendo menção de falar alguma coisa quando eu o interrompi. – **Acha logo uma coruja que preste e manda o recado pra ele!**

Ele fez o que eu mandei, pegou uma coruja negra que estava empoleirada próxima a nós, amarrou o papel na pata dela e a encaminhou pela janela para a noite fria de fim de julho. Nem tão fria assim, afinal ainda estamos no verão, mas até que deu um efeito dramático, não foi?

Esperamos que o Scorp viesse, apesar de não termos certeza se ele vinha mesmo. Me arrependi da ameaça... Nem sequer pegamos no esfregão pra você ter uma ideia do tamanho da fé que depositamos naquele loiro. Uns vinte minutos de silêncio foram interrompidos por uma voz familiar.

 **\- Tony? Cesc? Vocês estão aí?** – A voz estava abafada pela porta mais ainda assim era a voz da nossa salvação. Eu e Tony corremos em direção à porta e colamos o ouvido nela para escutar melhor o que ele estava dizendo.

 **\- Graças a Merlin! Tira a gente daqui Scorp!** – O Tony disse quase dando pulinhos de alegria. Quando digo que esse garoto não é normal...

 **\- Não posso! Vocês estão em detenção!** – Como ele sabe disso? Hum... Acho que é meio óbvio...

 **\- Nossa detenção é limpar o corujal, a porta vai abrir quando acabarmos.** – Disse a ele, tentando explicar a nossa situação. – **Estamos sem as nossas varinhas...**

 **\- Ah tá! Que pena... Boa sorte então!** – Ouvimos ele se afastar da porta.

 **\- Volta aqui Malfoy!** – Tony gritou desesperado. Acho que ele vai ter um treco... **– Precisa ajudar a gente...**

 **\- Mas como? Vocês mesmos disseram que a porta só vai abrir quando vocês acabarem!** \- Ele agora parecia meio desesperado também.

 **\- Tenta o alohomora!** – Disse Tony exasperado.

 **\- A porta foi trancada com magia?** – Perguntou um Scorp calmo.

 **\- Acho que sim...** – Disse imediatamente.

 **\- Então não vai funcionar! Acho que vocês deviam começar a...**

 **\- É ruim hein!** – Tony disse aparentemente indignado. **– Zabine nenhum limpa nada... NUNCA!**

 **\- Tem uma janela aqui, acha que consegue entrar de algum jeito?** – Perguntei tentando não perder as esperanças.

 **\- Talvez com uma vassoura... ACCIO VASSOURA DE SCORPIUS MALFOY!** – Tava com o ouvido na porta, levei um susto com esse repente do loiro.

 **\- Scorp? Você ainda tá aí?** – Perguntei meio desconfiado, não escutava mais nada do lado de fora.

 **\- Estou aqui!** \- Disse ele atrás da gente.

 **-Mas como... Estamos salvos!** – Eu e Tony o abraçamos com mais entusiasmo do que o necessário.

 **\- Ok. Ok... Já chega de tanto carinho! Vocês são uns falsos mesmo! Não iam quebrar minha cara?** – Ele disse num tom de zombaria. O loiro tava gostando de ver a gente dependendo dele.

 **\- Claro que não!** – Tony disse mais alto do que o necessário. **– Foi ideia do Cesc a ameaça...**

Como é bom ter amigos fieis... Nem sob tortura eles te traem!

 **\- Vamos logo Scorp! Limpa tudo aí que eu...** – Bocejei automaticamente. **– tô com sono!**

 **\- Eu não sou pago pra isso, mas lá vai!** – Ele começou a limpar tudo com um feitiço de limpeza, depois de uns cinco minutos tudo estava limpo e a porta se abriu lindamente... Aiai... Adoro magia!

Mas é meio curioso que um garoto de 11 anos saiba feitiços de limpeza, não é? Hum...

 **\- Vamos dormir!** \- Disse o Tony saindo rapidamente daquele lugar que nos traumatizou. **– Amanhã pegamos nossas varinhas pro professor não desconfiar da nossa rapidez...**

Minha nossa! Essa me surpreendeu! É impressão minha ou o Tony está muito espertinho hoje? Sei lá... Só sei que o dia foi cheio de surpresas e a única coisa que eu quero agora é CAMA!

[N/A]: Esse capítulo ficou mais longo do que a média, mas apenas porque não iremos ficar muito tempo no primeiro ano, mas ao mesmo tempo é bom caber como as relações sociais começaram a se moldar, né? Eu acho importante... Enfim! Espero que estejam gostando.


	3. Capítulo 3 Entrando na rotina

Cap. 3

ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ

Gostaram do Zezinhos de cima? Não? Que pena, mas eles vão continuar aí. Na verdade estão aí pra sinalizar que eu estou dormindo... Então ou isso é um sonho ou, como vocês estão presentes, um pesadelo... Calma, calma! Sem estresse! Parei...

Se estou aqui pensando besteira, isso significa que eu estou quase consciente, até porque ninguém pensa tanta besteira quando está dormindo... Ou será que pensa? Ainda bem que eu não leio mentes, isso seria um grande sa...

\- **CESC! CESC ACORDA!** – Não! Porque a vida é tão cruel comigo? Porque estão gritando no meu ouvido? Provavelmente não vou conseguir respostas virando pro outro lado ainda de olhos fechados, mas esse "provavelmente" é uma palavrinha tão idiotinha, afinal, quem precisa de provas que te farão levantar da cama de manhã cedo? Não ligo se podem provar ou não que eu não vou conseguir nada na vida dormindo...

\- **Estamos atrasados e você vai ficar sem o seu café, mané**! – A voz de desespero do Scorp foi substituída pelo latido do Tony... Como ele é poético, rimou café com mané! Peraí... Ele disse CAFÉ?

\- **Já acordei! Não precisam sacrificar o meu café**. – Eu levantei tão rápido que o quarto girou. Droga! Será que eu não vou me acostumar nunca com essa decoração? Acho que eu posso mudá-la algum dia, quem sabe?

 **-... Viu? Deu pane na criança!** – Scorp falou, olhando meio assustado pra mim, como se tivesse me analisando. O que é que eles estavam falando antes?

\- **Cesc?**

 **\- Eu.**

 **\- Vai se arrumar!**

- **Sim, papai! -** Tony me olhou estranho, então achei prudente acrescentar um "Eu sei que você não é o meu pai!"- **SE CHAMA IRONIA, IDIOTAS! JÁ OUVIRAM FALAR?**

Gritei do banheiro. Vejamos se eu não sou um gênio: me arrumei em tempo recorde, escovei os dentes, olhei o relógio e ainda pensei num método para torturar o idiota que quebrou o meu despertador! Esqueci de mencionar que acho que quebraram meu despertador... Ordem invertida, mas enfim, vocês entenderam! Minha política é "matar primeiro, perguntar depois!". Lógica? Não sei o que é.

\- **Qual dos dois quebrou o meu despertador?** \- Saí do banheiro mandando meu olhar 13. Se o olhar 43 é apertadinho, imaginem o 13, de sexta-feira 13... Assustador e nada humano! Aprendi quando tinha cinco anos e fui obrigado a sentar no colo de papai Noel. Deprimente... Mas não vou perder o meu precioso e seu nada aproveitado tempo contando esse trauma de infância. **– Vocês querem que eu repita ?**

\- **Não precisa repetir, nós te ouvimos. Falo por mim, quando digo que não quebrei nada.-** E ele iria falar por quem? Pelo sindicato dos Metalúrgicos do ABC Paulista? Ninguém merece o Scorp e suas formalidades... Não antes do café!

\- **O que é um despertador?** – Me corrijam se eu estiver errado, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que já expliquei o que é um despertador... Mas eu vou explicar de novo já que o caminho para o salão comunal é longo...

\- **Aaaaah... Quer dizer que o treco que canta é o tal despertador?** – E eu achando que o Tony sabia alguma coisa sobre cultura trouxa... – **Então ele morreu...**

- **Morreu?**

- **Morreu.** – Ele falou olhando muito interessado no símbolo da Sonserina bordado em sua capa. – **Talvez ele tenha sido assassinado...**

Eu podia acabar na prisão de muitas formas possíveis depois de ouvir uma declaração dessas, mas isso é coisa do velho Cesc. O novo Cesc, um bom garoto que não vai mais se meter em confusões, não vai fazer absolutamente nada. Vocês leram direito. Vou deixar essa passar.

Já levei uma detenção no primeiro dia de aula, isso somado a um assassinato, vai acabar com o meu futuro... Tecnicamente a detenção seria considerada uma infração maior que o assassinato do Tony, mas como não dá pra evitar a primeira vamos evitar a segunda...

\- **Tudo bem, mas você ta me devendo um despertador novo.**

\- **Posso te acordar todo dia, se você quiser...** – Tony falou enquanto comia uma panqueca... Nojento!

\- **E quem vai te acordar? Não, obrigado. Um despertador, por favor!** – Abaixei para pegar meu copo de suco de abóbora e bem... É oficial, esse negócio vicia! Quando levantei a cabeça, constatei outra coisa que também é oficial: em Hogwarts só tem maluco!

 **\- Oi! Meu nome é Rose Weasley!** – O que é que é isso? Ninguém tinha mencionado que eu tinha que ser sociável com os colegas de outra casa! Ok, ok. "Temos que ser sociáveis com todos!". Hipócritas... A grifinória, que eu tenho quase certeza que pintou o cabelo pra combinar com o uniforme, ficou me olhando com um sorriso que qualquer um diria que era simpático, mas os meus experientes olhos me disseram que tinha um leve toque de superioridade.

Fechei a cara e levantei uma das sobrancelhas em resposta a isso. – **Essa é Sarah Longbotton, viemos conhecer os garotos que levaram detenção no primeiro dia de aula.**

Eu não disse? Superioridade! Me respondam uma coisa, quem em sã consciência sai de sua confortável cadeira do outro lado do salão pra conhecer dois arruaceiros? Resposta: Rose Weasley e Sarah Longbotton.

Acharam que eu ia dizer outra coisa, né? Pois não disse. Se eu fosse professor eu só perguntaria o óbvio, porque obviamente as pessoas o ignoram... Chega de devaneios! Voltemos à visita...

 **\- São aqueles ali. O magrelo e o de cabelo preto, lá no fim da mesa. Eles estão prontos pra sessão de autógrafos.** – Tony me surpreende às vezes. Só às vezes, quando ele passa de deficiente mental para cruel e ameaçador deficiente mental. Isso merece uma tese de mestrado...

 **\- Não são não. Eu estava na sala e vi que foram vocês dois. Me digam uma coisa, como estão se sentindo depois da detenção? Não me levem a mal, mas é que...-** Blábláblá... Céus! Alguém me mate! Como um ser humano pode falar tanto? Antes que vocês falem "Você fala muito!", eu peço para que analisem todos os meus diálogos e vejam como falo relativamente pouco.

Essa garota tá falando que quer ser repórter e que a mãe dela disse que ela tem que correr atrás do que ela quer e que vai pedir a diretora para fazer um jornal... Aí eu te pergunto: quem? QUEM LIGA? Eu não...

Comecei a encarar, não ela, porque já percebi que ela não tem noção nenhuma, mas sim a amiga dela que parecia estar desconfortável com tudo isso. Encarei e automaticamente a garota adquiriu um tom escarlate.

 **\- Rose, vamos!** –A garota de olhos azuis esbugalhados murmurou baixinho, mas com certa urgência na voz. Adoro o efeito que eu causo nas pessoas...

 **-Ah, tá!** – Ela olhou pra amiga meio elétrica ainda por causa do papo interessantíssimo que nós batemos. – **É melhor a gente ir, não quero chegar atrasada nas aulas! Vocês deviam correr também.**

Ela foi se afastando pomposamente do lugar em que estávamos. Afastou-se tão ridícula quanto a palavra que eu usei para definí-la anteriormente... Aff... Já ia começar a expor minhas conclusões para os dois bestas boquiabertos na minha frente, quando ela gritou já da porta do salão.

\- **NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE ME AVISAR QUANDO FOREM FAZER ALGUMA IDIOTICE!**

\- **Pode deixar! Tudo pra te ver feliz, ruiva!** – Disse o Scorp, fazendo uma voz de falsa animação. Nós três começamos a rir da maluca ruiva. Espero sinceramente que ela não grude na gente e que também a diretora não permita a criação de um jornal. Já pensou? Isso aqui vai virar série americana, estilo Gossip Girl! Quem merece? Eu não!

\- **Cesc, ainda temos que ir buscar nossas varinhas...** – Tony falou despreocupadamente enquanto passava geléia de uva em uma torrada.

 **\- É. Vamos.** – Levantei de repente colocando a mochila sobre um dos ombros. Provavelmente eu vou ficar corcunda, mas eu já dei as minhas impressões sobre a palavra 'provavelmente', então... **–Você vem Scorp?**

 **\- Não, vou direto pra sala. Não quero me atrasar...** – Automaticamente eu e Tony olhamos pra ele, incrédulos. Como ele pode ser tão egoísta? **\- Alguém precisa tirar vocês das detenções, não é?**

Se saiu bem loiro! Dei um tapinha no ombro do Tony pra ele levantar. O idiota parecia um gato de rua lambendo a geléia da torrada. Porque que ele não comeu a geléia pura?

Nos separamos do Scorp e fomos de volta em direção às masmorras para buscar nossas varinhas com o professor Bradbury.

 **\- E aí? Já sabe o que vai fazer nesse final de semana?**

 **\- Isso é uma cantada? Por que se for eu vou logo avisando que...**

- **Eu preciso responder Tony? É claro que não é uma cantada! Só queria saber o que vocês bruxos fazem no final de semana em um internato!** – Deus dê-me paciência! O Tony é muito burro mesmo...

 **-Ah! É que do jeito que você falou... Com esse sotaque... Enfim, algumas vezes os alunos podem ir a Hogsmeade, o vilarejo próximo ao colégio...**

 **\- Sério? E o que tem de bom lá?**

 **\- Não sei e não vamos descobrir tão cedo! Só são permitidos alunos mais velhos...**

 **\- Mais velhos quanto? Eu vou fazer onze, quando vou poder ir?** – Tony me olhou de cima abaixo com cara de desdém.

 **\- Não nesse final de semana... E nem nos próximos!** – Ele se controlou pra não rir. Que traste!

 **\- Com quem eu falo para reverter essa situação?** – Perguntei me sentindo ofendido. Que absurdo essa descriminação de idades! Eles acham o que? Que só porque somos mais novos somos irresponsáveis? Ultrajante...

 **\- Fale com a Excelentíssima senhora diretora!** – Ele disse como se tivesse falando "Você nunca vai ser o Bill Gates!". Moleque sem noção.

 **-Pois eu vou reclamar com ela!**

 **\- O que o sr. quer reclamar comigo?-** Uma voz feminina cortou o silencio que eram os corredores das masmorras. Viramos lentamente pra trás e demos de cara com a musa inspiradora das minhas canções! Que canções que eu tenho? Nenhuma! Entenderam? Não? Deixa pra lá...

 **\- Bom dia, diretora McGonagall!** – Poxa, agora ficou bonito! Falamos juntos que nem coral de igreja! Que alegria...

 **\- Bom dia meninos. Não deviam estar na aula agora?** \- Ela falou calmamente e apesar de eu ter dito calmamente, ela tinha uma expressão de que ia usar aqueles corredores como cena de um crime. Por favor, Deus! Que ela seja Tonyvora... Bem estilo Cosmo de Padrinhos Mágicos, né?

 **\- Estaríamos se não fosse o professor Bradbury que ficou com as nossas varinhas ontem, agora estamos tendo que ir a sala dele buscar...** – Tony vai se sair muito mal em redação! Ele não sabe resumir!

 **\- Porque os alunos mais novos não podem ir a Hogsmeade?** – Cortei logo o monólogo dele. Não temos tempo a perder e com certeza a diretora também não. Ela ficou me olhando um pouco assustada por conta da mudança de assunto, mas eu continuei encarando ela como se estivéssemos falando sobre isso o tempo todo.

 **\- Bem...** – Ela consertou os óculos no rosto, aparentemente não só os carros velhos que precisam de tempo pra pegar no tranco... Parei! Sem mais gracinhas sobre a idade dos outros. Se eu tiver sorte vou chegar à idade dela, só que mais bem conservado, claro! Agora é sério, parei... **– Falei isso no discurso de abertura do ano letivo, mas vou repetir: os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano não poderão ir a Hogsmeade, porque não possuem maturidade suficiente, senhor..**

\- **Fábregas! Ok, é justo a senhora pensar isso, mas e os alunos que possuem essa idade e são responsáveis? Não merecem ir?**

- **Regras são regras sr. Fábregas! O senhor deve começar a se acostumar com elas. E espero que não esteja se referindo a você e ao seu amigo, que até onde sei ficaram de detenção no primeiro dia de aula! Agora se me dão licença, tenho assuntos importantes a resolver.**

Como é cruel! Acho que essa história da detenção vai me acompanhar até o dia da formatura, não, melhor, pro resto da vida. Vou estar sentado num bar, com a cara toda enrugada e vai ter um filho da mãe que vai chegar e dizer "você não é aquele garoto que levou detenção no primeiro dia em Hogwarts?". Que tragédia será minha vida daqui pra frente...

- **Chegamos!**

 **\- O que? Como?-** Acho que liguei o automático, até me esqueci do que estava fazendo. Andando tentando recuperar um pouquinho da minha dignidade!

 **\- Olha só que espirituoso! O professor Bradbury não teve a decência de nos esperar pra entregar as varinhas pessoalmente!** – Pois é. Elas estavam flutuando junto a um bilhete do dito cujo.

 _ **Caros alunos retardatários,**_

 _ **Não pude esperar vocês chegarem do seu inadiável compromisso matinal. Espero que não tenham perdido muitas horas de sono com a pequena punição que lhes apliquei. Já me adiantei e mandei um recado para o professor de História da Magia, avisando sobre o vosso atraso. Como diretor da Sonserina não posso permitir que dois novatos esvaziem a ampulheta de pontos da nossa honrada casa, sendo assim, vão correndo pra sala antes que eu me encarregue de fazer vocês limparem o lago com um coador de café! Acreditem, eu posso fazer isso!**_

 _**Ass.: Prof. Bradbury.**_

 **\- É mole? Quando eu digo que só tem maluco! Nos ameaçando por bilhete. Podemos usar isso contra ele no tribunal e...** – O bilhete pegou fogo na mão do Tony. Coisa de serviço de inteligência secreta!- **Bem... Acho melhor corrermos Tony!**

 **-Concordo!**

-Chegamos à aula de História da Magia e pasmem, um fantasma estava dando aula.

 **-Bizaaaaarro!-** Cantarolei baixinho no ouvido do Tony antes de me sentar do lado dele. O cara ou ex-cara estava tão compenetrado no assunto que nem percebeu a nossa chegada. Aparentemente ele era o único que estava interessado na aula. Não sei por que, História é uma matéria muito legal!

5 minutos depois...

Meu Deus! Que fantasma insuportável! Como ele consegue fazer uma guerra entre elfos e bruxos ser sem graça? J.R.R Talkien teria transformado num clássico, estilo Senhor dos Anéis!

Bate sino! Bate sino! Não, não estou cantando a musiquinha de Natal, aliás não gosto do Natal criado pelo marketing, é quase uma lavagem cerebral com água verde e vermelha!

Uhuu! Ora do almoço! Quem foi o desalmado que colocou uma manhã inteira de História da Magia? Essa é uma pergunta boa, vou fazer em voz alta.

 **-Quem foi o desalmado que colocou uma manhã inteira de aula de História da Magia?**

 **\- Na verdade foi uma determinação do Ministério da Magia feita há cinco anos. Devido a grande guerra ocorrida há 19 anos, mais um formidável capítulo foi adicionado a nossa história e para não termos que estudar mais um ano só sobre a fascinante história de Harry Potter o...**

 **\- Rose, por favor! Vamos?** – O moreno que sempre anda com ela pediu num tom de súplica.

\- **É Rose, ouça o seu namorado!** – Eu disse tentando encerrar o assunto, mas como tudo na minha vida, essa missão foi mal sucedida também!

 **\- Ele não é meu namorado, bobinho! É o meu primo Alvo Potter. É, ele é filho de Harry Potter sim.**

 **\- Bom pra ele, mas agora se não se importa precisamos ir. Temos um compromisso inadiável com...**

\- **O banheiro!-** Cortei Scorp para o bem da nação, afinal de contas ninguém questiona o que a outra pessoa vai fazer no banheiro. Todo mundo olhou surpreso pra minha cara. Eu sei que eu sou bonito!

 **\- O que vocês três vão fazer no banheiro?** – Agora foi o cúmulo! Essa ruiva não sabe a hora de parar!

 **\- Não é da sua humilde conta no Gringotes!-** Pois é, parti pra grosseria. Ninguém pode me culpar por isso... **\- Au revoir!**

Abri caminho entre o bando de desocupados, tanto da Grifinória quanto da Sonserina. Será que só eu estava com fome? Segui para almoçar com um Tony comentando o quanto eu era mau e essas coisas de sempre...

\- **Em falar em maldade, o que vamos fazer esse final de semana?** – Perguntei animadamente, precisava me animar mais. Não é porque não vamos para o vilarejo mixuruca que temos que ficar no tédio!

\- **Você quer fazer uma maldade esse final de semana?** – Tony me perguntou um pouco perturbado.

- **Quem falou em fazer maldade Tony?**

 **-Você!**

 **-Eu? Eu nunca falei que queria fazer maldade alguma e... Dá pra parar de fazer isso Scorp? Você não está acompanhando uma partida de tênis!**

 **\- Os trouxas partem os tênis?**

 **\- Não! O que? Pra mim já chega! Desisto... Não dá pra conversar com vocês dois!** – Haja paciência! Não sei como os nascidos trouxas aguentam passar sete anos aqui! Aprendemos sobre eles, mas eles não sabem nada sobre nós! Na verdade não existem eles nem nós, porque eu faço parte dos dois grupos... Mas... Vocês entenderam!

 **\- O que você tava falando sobre o final de semana?** – Scorp perguntou baixinho. Maldade minha estourar com eles... Quantas vezes eu já fiz perguntas idiotas? Nenhuma! Eu sou uma pessoa observadora, mas vou dar um desconto a eles mesmo assim.

 **\- Tênis também é o nome de um esporte trouxa e quando eu falei em maldade me referia à maldade da diretora McGonagall que nos odeia!**

 **\- Ela odeia todo mundo, não liguem não!** – De onde a Claire surgiu?

 **\- Olha só! A que devemos a honra de suas presenças?** – Scorp disse num tom zombeteiro, simplesmente abri um meio sorriso para Louise e Claire, as nerds que fingiram que não nos conheciam ontem.

 **\- Só estamos indo para o mesmo lugar que vocês... E a propósito, a diretora realmente é muito justa nesse sentido. -** Disse Louise no seu ar convencido de sempre.

 **\- Imagina se décadas e décadas como diretora da Grifinória não iam fazer ela puxar o saco dos leões.** – Louise olhou indignada pro Tony, que por sinal tinha muitas informações úteis sobre Hogwarts.

\- **É a mesma coisa de dizer que pais têm filhos preferidos Tony!** **Que absurdo...–** Eu falei com ironia extra.

 **\- Eles não tem mesmo, Cesc!**

 **-Você tem irmãos Claire?**

 **-Não.**

- **Então não fale do que não sabe!** \- Eu sou o preferido do meu pai e Louise da minha mãe. Simétrico assim. Seria triste se os dois pais preferissem o mesmo filho... O pior é que acontece, senão não teriam tantos casos de irmão passando perna no outro.

Pelo menos Claire pareceu pensar no assunto. Minha irmãzinha por sua vez preferiu me chamar de idiota convencido... Velhos hábitos nunca se perdem.

Depois do almoço rumamos para a aula de feitiços. Tony disse que seria uma droga. Só feitiços bestas do tipo levantar penas... Eu levanto pena usando a mão, pra que precisamos aprender isso mesmo?

\- **Se animem hoje é uma pena, amanhã pode ser...**

 **\- Duas!** – Respondi insatisfeito.

 **\- Qualquer coisa que quiserem!** – Disse Scorp emburrado por ter sido interrompido. – **Não sejam tão pessimistas. O mesmo feitiço que você usa para uma pena, você pode usar para carregar uma pedra de uma tonelada!**

\- **Ainda sim é chato... E qual é desse baixinho em cima dos livros? Acho que ele já devia ter se aposentado!**

\- **Seguindo seu critério quase todos os professores de Hogwarts deveriam ter se aposentado e acho que até alguns alunos...** – Scorp falou olhando para um aluno da Corvinal que era feio de doer!

 **\- Não tenho culpa se sou humanista!**

 **-Unf... Sei...**

 **\- Por favor sr...**

 **-É comigo?** \- Como eu sou sortudo! **\- Fábregas. -** Respondi cheio de vida, leia-se quase bocejando.

 **-Sr. Fábregas pode demonstrar o feitiço que acabei de ensinar?**

 **\- Como quiser professor.** – Murmurei um desanimado "Wingardium Leviosa" com uma das mãos apoiadas no queixo e a outra fazendo o movimento besta que o velho ensinou. A pena que estava na minha frente foi subindo até o teto. Nossa, que interessante! Uma pena que flutua!

Onde vamos ver isso outra vez? Num galinheiro quem sabe? Será que só eu estou achando isso um tédio? Acho que sim, porque tá todo mundo me olhando como se eu tivesse feito uma grande façanha.

 **-Parabéns sr. Fábregas! Dez pontos para a Sonserina!** \- Olha só! Quem diria? Ganhei dez pontos por atender ao pedido do professor e ainda por cima com má vontade! Desse jeito vou conseguir compensar todos os pontos perdidos pelo Zabine futuramente...

Aposto que pensaram que eu era convencido só por ser, né? Sou convencido porque sou bom! Nossa até eu achei que essa foi demais... Vou parar de falar essas coisas, prometo!

 **\- Ta vendo só? Você é bom!** – Scorp disse virando pra me cumprimentar.

\- **Não inflem muito o ego dele se não ele vai ficar insuportável.** – Rebeca falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Dei uma simples risada seca pra ela. Ainda não me esqueci que por causa dela quase adicionei mais uma detenção ao meu histórico escolar, até então imaculado. Ela tem sentado ao meu lado em todas as aulas, mas foi a primeira vez que ela me dirigiu a palavra hoje. Garota estranha essa Rebeca Wainz!

Mais uma aula encerrada! Viva Cronus, o deus do tempo! Agora teríamos finalmente a última aula do dia, que não podia ser mais chata do que as anteriores.

 **\- Você deve ser o nascido trouxa mais desanimado que Hogwarts já viu!-** Por que o Scorp é tão mau?

 **\- Me desculpe se eu sou um macaco que não se impressiona com bananas! Eu como banana todo dia...**

 **\- Sua metáfora seria verdadeira, se você fizesse magia com frequência e você não faz!** \- Tony falou cortando a minha onda. Ele tem razão, mas a minha mente brilhante não se contenta com pouco. A diretora do meu antigo colégio disse que eu tenho problema de déficit de atenção porque tudo parece desinteressante pra mim.

Apesar de não ser oficialmente um gênio, eu sempre fazia cursos avançados só pra não cair no tédio. Resultado: perdia noites de sono pra ganhar um B menos. Pobre eu!

 **\- Aposto que dessa aula você vai gostar!**

 **\- Vai apostar o que Tony? Um despertador novo?** \- Ele fez uma careta. Não, eu não esqueci o meu despertador, espertinho!

 **\- Mal humorado...** – Ele falou baixinho, quase que eu não ouvia...

 **\- Eu ouvi isso Tony!**

 **-Bom pra você que não é surdo!** – Com essa ele merece um murro! Saí correndo atrás dele e ele gritando. Como é escandaloso! Não pode morrer calado que nem peixe?

 **-JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS!-** Não dá pra acreditar, Tony se escondeu atrás da professora! Ele só me surpreende... Pra pior! Me recompus e fui para o lado esquerdo do Malfoy, a minha vassoura estava no chão do meu outro lado.

 **\- Cada ano que passa essa escola piora!** – Ela falou, olhando pra mim. Eu acho que foi pelo menos, porque eu estava muito ocupado olhando com cara de paisagem para a minha mão esquerda. Essas pessoas que acham que me ofendem... Umpf...

 **\- Hoje vocês vão ter a primeira aula de voo. Como metade dos alunos são da Sonserina, creio que a maioria de vocês já devem ter tido contato com uma vassoura.**

 **\- Crença errônea, eu não uso vassoura nem pra limpar meu quarto!** – Cochichei discretamente para o Scorp,ou pelo menos eu achei que tinha sido discreto...

 **\- O que vocês dois estão conversando aí? Querem compartilhar com a turma?**

 **\- Querer eu não quero...** – A professora me olhou com uma cara de ódio mortal e eu tive que dar outro rumo ao meu discurso. – **Mas posso contar se esse for o seu desejo!**

Baixei a cabeça em demonstração de respeito. Sou muito respeitador, respeito principalmente mulheres de cabelos curtos e calças de couro.

 **\- Por favor, compartilhe com a turma sua observação.** – Levantei a cabeça e pude ver que atrás da professora a ruiva maluca e seu bando de leões adestrados estavam rindo da minha situação. Pelo visto ela está com raivinha de mim, que medo!

\- **Não foi nada de mais, só estava dizendo ao Malfoy que eu não tive nenhum contato com vassouras anteriormente.**

 **-Sério?** – Ela mudou o olhar severo para um curioso. – **Você é um nascido trouxa? Interessante... Mesmo depois da guerra nunca tinha ouvido falar em um nascido trouxa na Sonserina. Não um sem nenhuma ligação com o mundo bruxo, você deve ser o primeiro.**

 **\- Quem disse que não tenho ligação com o mundo bruxo?**

 **-Você tem?**

 **-Não.** – Ela revirou os olhos como se eu fosse um lunático, só fiz a pergunta por que fiquei curioso com a afirmação dela de dizer que eu não tenho parentes bruxos... Que prepotente! Vou relevar porque todo mundo aqui parece ansioso com essa aula de voo.

 **\- A vassoura é um dos mais populares meios de transportes bruxos, claro que deve ser utilizado em ambientes livres de trouxas, mas a sua fama se deve ao mais famoso esporte do nosso mundo: o quadribol.**

 **[N/A]: Esse é o último capítulo do primeiro ano. Agora começa a parte que eu gosto. Rsrsrs**


	4. Capítulo 4 13 anos depois do nascimento

**Cap. 4 – 13 anos depois do meu nascimento.**

 **\- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!** – Droga! Droga! Mil vezes droga! As pessoas não deveriam ser acordadas com gritos no seu aniversário!

 **\- Vamos Cesc, acorda! Temos presentes...** – Scorp sabe o que dizer pra me fazer levantar.

 **\- Presentes?** – Ok, confesso que sou interesseiro, mas quem não é? Gandhi?

 **\- Pois é seu interesseiro, nós lembramos de você!** – Viu que eu disse? Eles sabem quem eu sou.

 **\- Não é pra menos Tony, divido o quarto com vocês há séculos!**

 **\- Na verdade... Há dois anos e dois meses... Mas eu entendi a hipérbole Cesc!** – Maldito calendário com palavras difíceis que minha mãe mandou pro Scorp verão passado! Aquele que cada dia você conhece uma palavra nova pra aumentar o vocabulário... Como se ele precisasse!

 **\- Que lindo! Nosso caçulinha já está tão crescidinho... Treze anos!** – Tony ficou lá enxugando as lágrimas imaginárias e assoando o nariz na ponta do meu lençol. Tirei ele o mais rápido possível do meu egípcio de mil fios.

 **\- Humpf... Cadê os presentes seus retardados?**

 **-Calma criança, estão aqui... Abre o meu primeiro!**

 **\- É grande e... Pia? Scorp você tá mesmo me dando uma coruja? WOW! Nem acredito!**

Antes que vocês digam "Você tem trauma de corujas!", eu respondo: foi-se o tempo! Agora sou um amante dos animais... Ok, não sou, mas digamos que eu não desejo mais a morte de todos eles... Só a de alguns!

 **\- E aí? Gostou mesmo?**

 **\- Tá brincando? Ela é preta e... Já tenho um nome pra ela!** – Eu dei meu melhor sorriso tenho-32-dentes.

 **\- Por favor não diga...**

 **\- Uizlei!**

Tony começou a rir instantaneamente e o Scorp se limitou a dar um tapa na própria testa. Qual é? Essa sempre foi a nossa piada interna, desde o primeiro ano!

A Weasley se revolta quando nos ouve falando mal dela ou da família dela e nós sempre usamos a desculpa de que estamos falando de outra pessoa, um primo distante meu... Até forjamos uma carta pra parecer que o cara existia!

 **\- Isso vai dar merda!** \- Scorp é um chato de galocha molhada! Daquelas que rangem a cada passo...

 **\- Sempre dá! Mas você sempre aparece com uma pá pra nos salvar, não é Scorp?** – Tony agora cutucava o loiro-platina com o cotovelo na altura das costelas dele. Nem queiram saber o que isso quer dizer realmente...

Quando ele diz "pra nos salvar", ele quer dizer pra salvar ele! Minha média de detenção caiu pra duas por mês desde o incidente com a Weasley no corredor... Não corro mais riscos!

 _Flashback_

 _ **\- Você viu a cara dela? Não acredito que você a chamou de humana!**_

 _ **\- Ela queria um elogio, não queria? Então? Foi o melhor que eu consegui!**_

 _Agora tanto eu quanto Tony estávamos quase caindo no chão de tanto rir. A cara da Weasley na aula de transfiguração foi impagável! Ela se achava tão esperta por ter conseguido fazer bem um feitiço que qualquer um podia ter feito de olhos vendados._

 _Fiz pouco caso na frente dela, a professora pediu pra eu me desculpar e elogiá-la, mas a única coisa que veio na minha mente foi chamá-la de humana. É um elogio, ok?_

 _Já estávamos quase alcançando a biblioteca, um maldito trabalho de DCAT pra segunda em mente, quando viramos a esquina e demos de cara com a dita cuja._

 _ **\- Olá Weasley!**_

 _ **\- Não me dirijam a palavra suas peçonhas, eu sinceramente tenho mais o que fazer!**_

 _A ruiva tava irritada, mas o Tony começou a rir. Ele tem essa risada rouca, parece um porco engasgando! Eu ri da risada dele e ele devia tá rindo porque a Weasley estava ficando da cor do cabelo... Aí já viu, né?_

 _ **\- PAREM! –**_ _Crise de risada não é algo "controlável". -_ ** _JÁ DISSE PRA PARAREM!_**

 _A garota cometeu um erro do qual ela se arrependeria pelo resto... Ok, sem drama. Pelo resto do segundo ano dela!_

 _Ela sacou a varinha e bem, o que veio a seguir foi uma das coisas mais estranhas que eu presenciei em minha curta, porém divertida vida!_

 _No exato momento que ela apontou a varinha pra gente, o professor Neville Longbotton, de Herbologia, estava passando sei lá pra onde... Ele parou e ficou chocado. Começou a dar uma bronca na Weasley e pediu, pediu não, EXIGIU que ela desfizesse o feitiço... Um tal de Rictusempra._

 _Ela ficou em pânico! Deixa eu resumir o que rola a seguir: o professor lança um Finite Incantaten na gente, nós percebemos a seriedade da coisa, paramos de rir, o professor achou que tinha sido por causa do feitiço dele e aí é nessa parte que..._

 _ **\- Menos 50 pontos pra Grifinória!**_ _– WOW! Eu não sabia que alguém podia arregalar os olhos tanto quanto a Weasley fez agora!_

 _Eu e Tony nos entreolhamos. Será que isso que a gente tá sentindo agora é culpa? Por uma grifinória? Humpf! Não... Se tem algo que eu aprendi nesse tempo em Hogwarts é que não existem limites pra se tirar ponto da Grifinória! Nenhum._

 _Nós deixamos a garota estática lá no corredor. Bem que eu queria ter tido a ideia de apagar a mente dela naquele momento. Seria menos doloroso no futuro..._

 _Fim do Flashback_

 **\- Vocês não aprendem mesmo, não é? A guerrinha contra a Grifinória só faz mal às duas casas! E vocês estão comprando uma briga muito grande não só com os Weasleys, mas com os Potters também!**

 **\- Ai que medinho dos filhotes daquele que sobreviveu!**

Tony adora debochar da história de Harry Potter. Não sou tão desrespeitoso quanto ele, mas até que ele tem razão sobre algumas coisas... E a maior delas é que o Santo Potter foi mais burro do que heroi! Ele foi burro litros, fora que na maioria das vezes o cara nem tinha outra opção... Na verdade isso eu não posso afirmar, eu ainda tô no segundo ano dele.

 **\- Tony, não fala assim! O cara é uma lenda.** – E o Scorp é um paga-pau!

 **\- Você que devia se envergonhar Scorp, até hoje o seu pai chama o Potter de Cicatriz...**

Tio Draco é, sem sombra de dúvida, a pessoa mais legal que eu já conheci! Ele foi meio chato no inicio, mas agora acho que ele realmente gosta de mim. Ou pelo menos suporta!

 **-Meu pai esqueceu-se de crescer em alguns aspectos e vocês estão seguindo o mau exemplo dele! Mau não, péssimo!**

Scorp bateu em retirada em direção ao banheiro. Ele ás vezes dá esses surtos... O que é ótimo pra copiar os deveres de História da Magia dele...

 **\- Então Tony? Já descobriu o porquê dos basíliscos e das acromântulas não se darem bem? Ambos são igualmente terríveis pra mim!**

 **\- Pois é... Não, você não vai copiar o dever do Scorp de novo! Cesc! Ele me fez prometer que... EU NÃO VOU TE DAR O SEU PRESENTE!**

Eu já estava quase conseguindo pegar a minha salvação quando o maldito do Tony usou o golpe mais baixo de todos. Virei pra ele indignado.

 **\- Me diga que vale à pena tirar um 'deplorável' em HM só pra ganhar esse presente...**

 **-Vale à pena!**

Respirei fundo. Se não valer à pena mesmo, eu o farei valer, nem que pra isso eu tenha que quebrar o presente na cabeça do Tony.

 **\- Ok, me deixe ver!**

Ele foi até o outro lado do quarto pra pegar o negócio. Ele nem precisava embalar, eu já sabia o que era! Só de ver o formato...

 **\- Adivinha!**

 **-Não acredito! A quem você vendeu a alma pra conseguir isso?**

 **\- Pra uns caras aí! Vendi a sua também, mas isso não vem ao caso...**

Ele entrou na brincadeira e fez uma cara de que sabia que tinha agradado. Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Adoro o Scorp, mas definitivamente o Zabine me entende!

 **\- Como conseguiu uma Twigger 90? Achei que era só pra colecionadores!**

 **\- E é! Não foi fácil conseguir, creio que deva agradecer ao Sr. Zabine por isso...**

Tony falou despretensiosamente, como se ele conseguisse ser essa palavra grande. Não vou agradecer o Sr. Blaise "assassino de garotos de onze anos" Zabine! NUNCA!

 **-Diga a ele que ele não vai receber um agradecimento meu tão cedo... Não nessa vida.**

Tony se fingiu de chateado, eu sei que ele adora esse ódio mortal que rola entre mim e o pai dele. Tio Draco é legal, tio Blaise... Ele não é meu tio!

 **\- Já vi que está resignado com essa situação... Mas o que posso dizer? Ainda vou passar o Natal na sua casa?**

 **\- Sem visitas surpresas do seu pai! Não sei se meus avós suportariam...**

 **\- Vou ajudar você a colocar a vassoura em um bom lugar...**

 **\- Quem disse que ela vai ficar exposta?**

Tony me olhou confuso e eu olhei feliz pra minha Twi. Ela não vai ficar numa parede... Tony pareceu perceber isso.

 **\- Ah não!**

 **\- Ah sim...**

 **\- Não!**

 **\- Não comecem vocês dois! Não sei se tenho paciência pra outra interminável série de "Nãos" e "Sins"!**

corp saiu ainda enxugando o cabelo e sem os sapatos. Ele não é mais o garotinho todo fechado que veio pra cá há alguns anos atrás... Dificilmente o chamam de garoto! Ele é alto pra cacete...

 **\- Scorp, pelo amor de Merlin, põe juízo na cabeça desse menino! Ele quer usar essa peça de museu no quadribol!**

 **\- Ele vai morrer tentando...** – Disse o escroto do Scorp, mas pra si mesmo do que pra gente.

 **-JUSTAMENTE!**

Tony estava desesperado, ou ao menos fingia. Ele sabe que eu sou ótimo com vassouras e com a Twi não vai ser diferente!

Deixa-me contar a história da Twigger 90, meu sonho de consumo desde... Desde... Desde o ano passado!

Era uma vez uma bela vassoura que tinha tudo pra ser a melhor vassoura da época. Ela alcançava incríveis 203 Km por hora! Antigamente, era a mais rápida de todas, mais rápida até que a preciosa Nimbus 2000 de Harry Potter e a Nimbus 2001 de Draco Malfoy.

Mas aí um idiota qualquer descobriu que ela empenava um pouquinho em alta velocidade, como se isso fosse lá grande coisa! Minha preciosa ficou mal afamada e hoje as quinhentas produzidas para teste, permanecem esquecidas na casa de algum colecionador solteirão que tem que se contentar com a velha governanta da família pra ter...

Ok, eu tô divagando! Mas não é uma história triste? É sim! E é por isso que eu tenho um sonho, na verdade foi um pesadelo, mas você sabe como é. Essas coisas de sonhos não podem ser levadas ao pé da letra e...

Eu tenho o sonho de fazer a Twigger 90 ter o seu momento de glória ao meu lado, ou melhor, abaixo de mim, quando eu me tornar capitão da Sonserina. O que será precisamente amanhã às 16h00min. Estejam lá pra ver! E não duvidem.

 **\- Você ainda tá olhando pra sua mais nova arma mortal?**

Tony me disse essa asneira depois que acabou o banho e eu já ia respondê-lo da maneira adequada quando eu percebi que ele estava perto demais. Com certeza queria algo... Recuei automaticamente.

 **\- O que é que você quer?** \- Ele olhou pra baixo, meio sem jeito. - **Oh não! A Claire tem razão! Você é gay.**

Tony me olhou com uma cara muito engraçada, primeiro de susto e depois de algo que eu só posso nominar agora de "ódio mortal sem precedentes".

 **\- NÃO SOU GAY! Um gay gastaria quatro meses da sua vida fazendo o presente perfeito pra garota que gosta?**

Ah é! Olhei pra ele aliviado, afinal de contas ele REALMENTE passou quatro meses fazendo o presente da Louise... Que bunitinhu!

 **\- Ok, mas a parte de você querer um favor meu é verdade, não é?**

 **\- Porque tudo seu tem que ser à base de favores?**

 **\- Porque se não fosse assim, eu seria tão perfeito que enjoaria!**

Minha lógica é fantástica! Até eu me surpreendo às vezes com minha genialidade... Ele me olhou de uma maneira indecifrável. Tony me assusta!

 **-Preciso que entregue o presente pra Louise...** – Ele mordeu o lábio inferior ao dizer o nome dela. Tony, Tony, Tony... Que péssima ideia se apaixonar! – **E não pode dizer que fui eu!**

Que triste essa sina do meu amigo, me deixa de coração partido... Sério! O garoto fica patético ao lado da minha irmã. Ela é tão má e cruel, me sinto responsável por não tê-lo avisado e... Espera aí! Eu avisei sim, lá no primeiro ano, depois que ele passou uma semana elogiando o cabelo dela, o jeito como anda, fala, pisca, escreve e um monte de coisas sem importância... Ele caiu nos encantos dela por que quis! Que se foda então...

 **\- Quer que eu entregue o seu presente super trabalhado e diga que fui eu que fiz?** – Ele acenou freneticamente a cabeça e eu fiz que não com a cabeça. – **Ela não vai acreditar...**

 **\- Vai se você se esforçar! É o irmão dela, merda!**

Levantei da cama irredutível. Onde já se viu? Eu dando presente legal pra Louise? Era só o que me faltava! Ele se ajoelhou e começou a dizer um milhão de "Por favor, por favor!".

 **\- E eu achando que não dava pra ficar mais patético...**

Ele fez a cara do Gato de botas do Sherek, eu odeio aquele gato! O Scorp estava rindo, creio eu, tanto da minha cara quanto da cara do Tony. Eu não mereço isso no dia do meu aniversário!

 **\- Vamos Cesc! Você será nosso padrinho de casamento... E você não vai ser convidado se não parar de rir, Scorp!**

 **\- Ok, você venceu! Agora me deixa tomar banho, antes que eu chegue atrasado pro café de novo...**

E ele começou uma série de "Obrigados" intermináveis. Bati a porta na cara dele, mas infelizmente eu não consegui achatar o nariz do moleque sem dignidade com quem eu divido o quarto.

Lá estava a Louise, sendo cumprimentada por todos os garotos da escola, até os do sétimo ano... Não tem jeito de Tony me convencer a falar com ela!

 **\- Vai lá, por mim...-** Olha a cara do gato de Sherek de novo. Fala sério!

Não sei o que exatamente deu na minha irmã, mas ela olhou pra mim, sorriu e acenou. Olhei pra trás automaticamente, só pra ter certeza que ela estava falando comigo. Ela fez uma cara emburrada.

 **\- Que Merlin me proteja!** – Eu disse sem esperança.

 **\- Que Merlin te proteja!** – Torceu Tony.

 **\- Que Merlin não se irrite com vocês dois por ser tão importunado...** – Às vezes eu acho que o Malfoy é suicida...

Fui em direção ao meu destino cruel, que parecia sorridente demais hoje.

 **\- Oi.** – Ela disse tímida, tô com medo! – **Feliz aniversário...**

Fala alguma coisa! Nada de "não acredito que estou fazendo isso!", pelo amor de Merlin!

 **\- Preciso falar uma coisa pra você...** – Ela olhou em dúvida entre me seguir ou dar atenção ao Frank Longbotton, capitão da Grifinória, que estava tentando chamar a atenção dela há séculos. Pobre Longbotton! – **Pode ser depois.**

 **\- Ok então.**

Respirei fundo e dei meia volta. Foi melhor do que eu imaginava!

 **\- Você não fez seu trabalho, volte lá e termine!**

Tony estava bravo, não sei ao certo por que... Eu expliquei a ele que agora não dava, ela estava ocupada, mas que depois eu iria falar com calma, até poderia ensinar como o presente funciona!

Ele passou o café todo sem falar comigo... Direito. Por que ele sempre fala comigo, mesmo quando estamos "brigados". Já com o Scorp não tem papo, ele sabe ser o Senhor mudo por muitos dias...

 **\- A Claire tava te procurando, já falou com ela?** – Louise parecia ansiosa.

 **\- Não e também não falei com você.** – Ela pareceu se lembrar agora que eu tinha falado de manhã com ela.

Acreditem vocês ou não, dia de quinta-feira não tem aula com a Corvinal, nem no mesmo corredor!

 **\- Hum... Fala então!**

 **\- Toma.** – Ela me olhou surpresa. – **Acho que você vai gostar...**

Ela abriu o embrulho, que eu carreguei o dia todo, diga-se de passagem, por causa do Tony!

O sorriso dela se abriu também. Ele estava certo, ela gostou daquela breguice... Tentei fazer cara de feliz. Querem saber o que foi? Essa agonia toda por causa de um diário! Uma droga de diário!

Tony fez o Scorp e eu rodarmos a Londres trouxa quase toda procurando esse negócio. O diário tem a capa vinho, extremamente discreto com exceção das palavras em prata que diziam ao invés de um simples "diário", "Tocado por um anjo". Quase tive uma síncope quando eu vi isso.

 **\- Eu nem acredito...** – Ela parecia realmente surpresa e emocionada. O melhor é que eu nem contei a parte principal ainda.

 **\- Me deixa explicar como funciona: a primeira coisa boa desse diário é que você nunca vai perdê-lo, ele sempre dará um jeito de voltar pra você. E assim que colocar o seu nome, ninguém além de você poderá lê-lo.**

Ela me olhou encantada. Ela deve tá achando que eu fui abduzido ou algo assim, pra ser um irmão tão legal.

 **\- E o melhor eu deixei pro final: você pode usá-lo como uma espécie de correio.**

 **\- Como assim?**

 **\- Quando você, ao invés de escrever "querido diário", escrever "querido fulano", sua mensagem vai aparecer para o destinatário no primeiro pedaço de papel que estiver na frente dele. Confesso que esse feitiço foi difícil até pra mim e...**

Ela me abraçou! Socorro, ela me abraçou! Eu vou trucidar o Tony! Odeio ele, odeio ele, ODEIO ELE!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando como Tony conseguiu colocar tantos feitiços em um simples diário trouxa... Bem, ele não conseguiu! Não sozinho. Depois de um tempinho treinando nas horas vagas, digamos que eu tenha descoberto um talento meu: eu realmente sou bom com feitiços!

Consigo fazer até os mais complexos, mesmo Scorp dizendo que a postura ou a pronúncia estão erradas. Sempre digo a ele que eu não preciso dessas coisas, minha magia é algo raro, logo não vou nem precisar de varinha! É claro que ninguém leva fé nisso...

O Tony e o Scorp ficaram pesquisando na biblioteca durante um bom tempo, no final do segundo ano. Os feitiços de localização e segredo foram relativamente fáceis. O segundo foi o mesmo usado para criar o famoso mapa do maroto. O problema foi o último!

Pra conseguir esse efeito tivemos que entrar escondidos na seção proibida, vender os nossos corpos e... Ok parei! Mas a parte de ter entrado na ala proibida da biblioteca é verdadeiríssima!

Fizemos isso na última semana de aula. Até a Madame Pince fica mais distraída nessa época do ano... Eu ajudei na pesquisa dessa vez, descobrimos um feitiço muito bom usado numa das horcruxes de Voldemort. Pois é, o nome não tem mais tanta força quanto antigamente...

O feitiço é aquele que foi usado no diário de Gina Weasley no segundo ano de Harry Potter, eu sei disso por que eu li o segundo livro da J.K. Rowling, ok? Virou Bestseller, até mesmo entre os trouxas! Claro que causou uma super polêmica, por que a mulher revelou muito sobre o mundo bruxo, mas não deu em nada... As pessoas trouxas acham que é ficção.

Voltando pro feitiço, não dava pra aplicá-lo daquela forma... O feitiço só serve pra o dono do diário manter contato com o passado e não com o presente... E o fato de também só poder se comunicar com a lembrança de uma pessoa, nos limitou bastante.

Tivemos que misturá-lo a outro feitiço, usado também pelos marotos, só que nos famosos espelhos comunicadores de James Potter e Sirius Black. Eu digo que tudo deles é famoso porque George Weasley criou um museu em homenagem a eles, muito legal por sinal. Visitei ano passado com a família.

Do mapa e espelhos, infelizmente, só conhecemos a história... O egoísta do Harry Potter não quis entregar ao museu as relíquias e todo mundo achou legal da parte dele. Eu não! Nem Tony. E até o Scorp concordou com a gente dessa vez!

Mas a verdade é que o resultado ficou muito bom. Talvez eu patentei isso, vou ficar rico!

Louise agora estava vermelha, acho que até ela se assustou com essa reação inesperada.

 **\- Obrigado**. – Ela disse olhando pro diário.

 **\- Não faça isso nunca mais!** – Eu quase implorei, mas meu tom de voz deixou claro que ela não poderia nem sequer cogitar a ideia de desobedecer... Isso foi uma ordem.

Dei as costas pra ela, esses momentos família me deprimem! Ela chamou minha atenção de novo.

 **\- Não se esqueça de falar com a Claire, ela tem algo muito, muito, MUITO, importante pra te dizer!**

Mas essa agora... O que a Claire tem de tão importante pra querer falar comigo?

[N/A]: Agora que a festa começa! Quem chegou até aqui, meus parabéns, guerreiro(a)s! Serão recompensados pela persistência... Ou não.


	5. Capítulo 5 Adivinhações e aparências

Capítulo. 5 Adivinhações e aparências

Aff... Cansei!

Adivinha onde eu tô? Um soco em quem estiver tentando adivinhar mesmo... Estou sentado na frente da entrada do Salão Comunal da Corvinal, ou seja, sou uma pessoa altamente desocupada!

Já faz uns vinte minutos que eu tô aqui esperando a Claire e nada! Estou me sentindo um lixo, já tô até ouvindo um álbum velhinho do _Three Doors Down_ no meu iphone... Que decadência!

Mas, como miséria de sonserino nunca é pouca, eis que aparecem dois grifinórios com cara de bunda, na minha frente. Já repararam que aparece de tudo nessa entrada da Corvinal? Sonserinos, grifinórios... Menos a Claire!

\- **Olha só o que temos aqui?-** James Potter está tentando dar uma de Paul Dolman pra cima de mim... Graças a Merlin o verdadeiro já deixou Hogwarts!

Limitei-me a aumentar o volume do meu iphone. Grifinórios têm pouca paciência, daqui a pouco vão embora...

 **\- Meu amigo falou com você!** – Frank Longbotton, o patético capitão da Grifinória, falou enquanto chutava meu tênis.

 **\- Achei que simplesmente ignorar daria resultado. Pelo visto vou ter que usar meu dicionário de idiotês pra me comunicar com vocês!**

Se você está querendo ingressar em Hogwarts, porque acha que isso aqui é o paraíso, eu recomendo que siga minhas dicas:

Não faça contato visual com grifinórios, eles são selvagens e impossíveis de serem domesticados.

Tente não se engraçar com uma Corvinal, elas tem muitos pretendentes, dentre eles os grifinórios citados acima. O que é mau...

Esteja sempre com sua varinha à mão ou poderá levar uma azaração, mas essa dica só vale se você não for um Lufa-lufa, porque se for... TEM MAIS É QUE LEVAR AZARAÇÕES MESMO!

Longbotton ficou todo irritadinho, o que me fez pegar a minha varinha. Não queremos visitas à enfermaria, não é?

 **\- Qual é Frank? Tem que tratar bem o cunhadinho...** – Hein? O que o Potter quis dizer com isso? Peraí! Eu não acredito que a Louise fez isso comigo...

 **\- Me diga que essa é mais uma das suas piadas sem-graças, Potter...**

Ele me olhou com um sorriso cheio de dentes tortos e amarelos, tem falhas em toda a parte e ele é meio vesgo e... Ok é mentira! Mas seria legal que ele fosse assim. Pelo menos Rebeca não ficaria enchendo meu saco com comentários do tipo "Ai, esse apanhador da Grifinória me faz querer ser uma leoa..."

É daí pra baixo... Eu sinceramente não sei o que as garotas vêem nesse cara! Ok, é verdade que jogadores são mais atraentes do que os demais mortais. Falo isso por experiência própria: entrei pro time da Sonserina esse ano e minha popularidade entre as garotas só aumenta. Mas o Potter tem um pai famoso e isso faz com que ele tenha até fã-clube! Ninguém merece esses adoradores de ruivos...

 **\- Sua irmã não te contou? Ela e o Frank estão saindo...**

Pelo menos não estão namorando! Nem tudo está perdido no País das Maravilhas... Dei um sorriso sem humor pros dois. O Longbotton acha que tá fazendo mesmo um bom negócio se envolvendo com uma Fábregas?

Ele vai sentir dores em lugares que ele nem sabe ainda que existem quando a Louise se estressar com a cara dele... Ou quando Tony descobrir que ele tá flertando com sua preciosa... O que vier primeiro!

Merlin, por favor, me permita estar vivo e lúcido pra ver isso! Guardei minha varinha no bolso de trás da calça, uma vez que o Long, apelidinho escroto pro meu cunha, não parecia mais apresentar perigo. Os dois _coisos_ ainda me olhavam curiosos esperando a minha reação que não veio, porque vocês sabem, eu sou quase um lorde, muito educado e discreto em todos os sentidos.

Pra nossa sorte, as corvinais finalmente resolveram sair. Louise estava tentando convencer a Claire de algo, a loira parecia aflita.

 **\- Até que enfim! Achei que ia virar um grifinório. Já ia começar a dar piti por nada a qualquer momento...**

Os dois leões ofendidos olharam pra minha cara com desgosto. Nem todo mundo tem senso de humor, né?

A Louise sorriu pra mim, parecia ansiosa. Eu não presto, por isso...

 **\- Nosso pai vai ficar sabendo que está saindo com caras que eu não aprovo, mais velhos ainda por cima!** – O sorriso dela murchou.

Ela fechou a cara totalmente e murmurou um "Boa sorte" pra Claire. Saiu puxando os grifinórios pela gravata. Será que ela tá pegando os dois ao mesmo tempo? O.O

 **\- Então...** – a Claire começou a falar com um ar estranho.

 **\- Então o que? Que tipo de amiga é essa que nem me dá os parabéns?** – Me fingi de indignado e ela sorriu.

Eu a puxei para um abraço. O que? Nós espanhóis somos muito sinestésicos, gostamos de ser abraçados por garotas que não são nossas irmãs! Ela hesitou um pouco, mas logo relaxou.

 **\- Parabéns... Preciso fazer um discurso do tipo: muitos anos de vida, saúde...**

 **\- Só se você quiser que eu durma em pé!** – Ela riu, mas não mais aquela risada estilo skatista desbocada que ela dava há algum tempo atrás. Acho que a influência da Louise deixou Claire um pouco mais... Feminina? É, acho que é isso.

Ela se afastou, retomando a maneira meio defensiva de antes. Louise merece a morte por fazer as pessoas ficarem mais estranhas do que já são!

 **\- Eu queria falar com você há algum tempo...** – Ela olhou pra mim, como se eu pudesse dar alguma resposta a ela agora, mas eu não posso. Levantei uma sobrancelha. O que é que essa garota tá tentando me dizer? **\- É que bem, eu...**

 **\- CESC, MEU PALHAÇO FAVORITO!** – Uma voz estridente e extremamente irritante na maior parte do tempo, ecoou no corredor da Corvinal.

 **\- Tava demorando, né Rebeca?** – Me virei pra falar com a sonserina mais maluca de todos os tempos. Não dá pra ficar sério com ela por perto.

Rebeca veio em minha direção como uma bala. Depois que a irmã dela caiu fora do colégio no ano passado, não sei o que é um dia de paz! Ela virou a sensação de Hogwarts e se autonomeou minha melhor amiga... Eu mereço!

 **\- Que foi amor?** – Eu disse sarcasticamente. Piada interna... De vez em quando damos uma de amigos coloridos... Ela detesta ser chamada assim.

 **\- Não fale assim comigo, traste!** – Ela me disse enquanto me dava um tapa no braço. Mão pesada! Sorri depois que ela me beijou rapidamente. Rebeca deve ter transtorno bipolar, mas pelo menos nenhuma das personalidades dela é realmente perigosa... Pelo menos não pra mim!

 **\- Você também não me deu os parabéns, né?**

 **\- Também?** – Só agora ela percebeu que a Claire estava falando comigo antes de sua aparição grotesca. Nossa! A Claire tá com cara de poucos amigos... Não é só o Scorp que não gosta de ser interrompido. – **E aí, loira? Tudo em cima?**

Se olhar matasse, Claire seria a assassina mais perigosa de Azkaban! Ela fuzilou Rebeca. Aposto que chateada por só poder fuzilar ela com o olhar... Instintivamente puxei minha amiga meio indesejável levemente pra trás de mim. Vai que a Claire resolve atacar?

 **\- Ignore a Rebeca, Claire. O que é que você tava dizendo mesmo?**

 **\- Nada que importe agora...** – Ela disse fria. A Claire nunca é fria comigo! Essa inimizade com a Rebeca tá passando dos limites...

 **\- Louise disse que você estava querendo falar comigo e agora você diz que não importa? Tô curioso, você vai ter que me dizer...** – Falei tentando não parecer mandão, mas o fato é que eu fico meio mandão quando tô curioso.

 **\- Já disse que não importa mais! Agora, se me derem licença, eu tenho coisas importantes a fazer.**

Claire nos deu as costas e foi de volta pra dentro da Corvinal. Minha cara? Estou com cara de "Hã? Perdi alguma coisa?". Rebeca me deu uns tapinhas no ombro e ficou meneando a cabeça negativamente.

 **\- Tenso...** – Que coisa sábia de se dizer, hein Rebeca? – **Esquece a sardenta por hora, porque eu tenho algo que é do seu interesse!**

 **\- Eu não quero mais ficar em detenções...** – Eu disse já me preparando para o pior. Se não é o Tony que me leva para o buraco, com certeza é a Wain!

 **\- Relaxe que dessa vez, o negócio é bom!** – Ela me segurou pela cintura e foi me conduzindo do mesmo jeito que um aliciador de menores conduz as suas vítimas. Ou pelo menos eu acho que é assim... – **Acha que eu faria algo pra te prejudicar no seu aniversário?**

 **\- Não de propósito...** – Ela fez um biquinho magoado e eu revirei os olhos.

 **\- O negócio é legal! Legal de legalizado.** – Sim, mana Rebeca... – **E envolve a Weasley, eu sei o quanto você adora perturbar a vida da Weasley.**

Ela me ganhou! O que posso dizer? É pra perturbar a Weasley e eu tenho a carne fraca pra essas coisas...

 **\- O que é?**

Se isso fosse um filme ou uma série de TV, novela ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, essa seria a parte que você veria os dois belíssimos personagens acertando os detalhes de seu plano infalível, sem escutar uma palavra. Odeio isso, por que os roteiristas não se matam? Pois na minha vidinha medíocre vocês ouvem o plano bisonho dos dois personagens bonitos, mas imperfetíssimos, na íntegra...

 **\- Sabe qual é o sonho da Weasley?** – Rebeca deu várias voltas, como uma bailarina, com as mãos entrelaçadas, próximas ao coração. Acho que ela é a versão dark de umas das sonhadoras princesas da Disney.

 **\- Virar primeira-ministra?** – Ela me olhou meio atordoada, espero que não seja por causa dos rodopios.

 **\- Provavelmente esse é o sonho dela a longo prazo, mas estamos falando do sonho a curto prazo.** – Ela disse enquanto se apoiava em mim e tirava a franja dos olhos.

 **\- Não faço ideia então...**

 **\- Ai fala sério! Você cansa minha beleza!** – Ela me disse enquanto me arrastava pelas escadas. Vamos rezar pra que elas não mudem de direção no meio do caminho, seja lá ele qual for! – **A ruivinha quer ser jornalista e está prestes a falar com a McGonagall sobre o jornalzinho dela e adivinha!**

¬¬'

Não mesmo! Odeio adivinhações.

 **\- Bora Cesc, eu não tenho o dia todo!**

 **\- E eu tenho? Tá. Ok, que tal: Minerva aceitou!**

- **Não! A ruiva não mostrou o projeto ainda e o melhor é que...** – Ela jogou os cabelos pretos, agora um pouco abaixo dos ombros, pra trás de forma convencida. **– Um dos meus informantes conseguiu o projeto do jornal pra mim.**

Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. Já estávamos próximos, só agora pude perceber, da sala da diretora. Dava até pra ver as gárgulas.

 **\- Informante é?** – Sei que tipo de informante... Cheguei mais perto dela, prensando-a na parede. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Rebeca é um espécime raro de garota, do tipo que não está nem aí pra compromisso. Talvez por isso ela seja a mais cobiçada da escola e olha que ela só tem treze anos!

Mas não vão pensar besteira dela, ela não sai com todo mundo... E quando ela tá comigo, não sai com mais ninguém! Eu acho...

Eu sei que parece meio inconsequente dar uns amassos próximo à sala da diretora, mas o que eu posso fazer? É tudo culpa da Wainz! E acho que não tem problema, já que a diretora parece gostar de mim! Ok, essa deve ser a maior mentira que eu já contei, mas o fato é que eu tenho visto tanto a Minerva ultimamente, que ela não vai ter coragem de me dar uma detenção.

- **QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA?** – Pela voz autoritária e jeito de vó do século XX, você até se arriscaria a dizer que foi a McGonagall que apareceu, mas está errado!

A vovozinha da vez é ruiva, sardenta, 1,60, com cara de poucos amigos e um péssimo _timing_...

 **\- É você Weasley? Achei que fosse a McGonagall!** – Rebeca disse enquanto ajeitava a gravata dela. – **Não tem mais o que fazer não?**

A ruiva tava vermelha, de modo que o cabelo parecia se misturar com a testa. Estranho...

 **\- Se têm tanto medo da diretora não deviam ficar fazendo sem vergonhice na frente da sala dela!** – Rebeca fez uma careta, ou porque a Weasley usou o termo sem vergonhice ou porque ela disse que nós tínhamos medo da diretora, não sei!

Rebeca olhou com desdém pra Weasley e depois se virou pra me encarar, encostei-me à parede pra ver até onde isso ia dar...

 **\- Contamos a ela agora ou a deixamos descobrir sozinha?** – Rebeca me disse lançando um olhar travesso pra mim. Dei de ombros. Peguei meu iphone no bolso e liguei a câmera. A ruiva nos olhou curiosa.

 **\- Se a deixarmos descobrir sozinha, qual será a nossa primeira manchete?** – Meu monstrinho me mostrou um sorriso, entendendo meu plano. A Weasley olhou pra Rebeca depois pra mim, meio atônita e finalmente quando se deu conta do que eu estava falando, fez uma cara digna de manchete. – **Diga xis!**

A foto ficou muito boa, meu melhor presente de aniversário! A ruiva tá com uma cara impagável, a manchete do nosso jornal vai ser "Se tem algo a esconder, esconda! Hogwarts não é mais segura...", com uma foto dela de olhos arregalados embaixo. VIVA A TECNOLOGIA TROUXA!

 **\- Do que vocês estão falando?** – Eu acho que me confundi, ela não entendeu direito do que a gente tava falando ou então, simplesmente, a ficha não caiu.

- **Temos uma reunião com a McGonagall e adivinha?** – Sem adivinhações Rebeca! Ela tirou uns papeis do bolso interno das vestes, juro pra você que fiquei impressionado! Eu não senti esses papeis, será que eu tenho hanseníase?- **Olha só o projeto do nosso jornal.**

Rebeca mostrou o papel de longe pra ruiva, que ela não é besta! A diretora, essa sim com um bom _timing,_ chegou pra completar a alegria do meu dia.

 **\- Que reunião é essa aqui na frente da minha sala?**

 **\- Queremos te apresentar nossa proposta...**

 **\- MINHA PROPOSTA, SUA FILHA DA MÃE!**

 **\- Nossa proposta.** –Eu acrescentei para uma McGonagall meio assustada com a explosão da Weasley. – **Pensamos em reunir esportistas...** – Disse apontando pra mim.

 **\- Populares...** – Rebeca acrescentou, referindo-se a si mesma.

\- **E estudiosos...** -Disse a Weasley com uma voz meio rouca e uma expressão indecifrável. – **Na construção de um jornal que será a cara de Hogwarts.**

Eu e Rebeca ficamos com a cara de "O.õ", mas logo nos recompomos como bons sonserinos que somos. Rebeca conduziu a diretora, dizendo mais ou menos como seria o jornal e enfeitando algumas vezes, 'demonstrando interesse' pelo assunto.

Eu e a Weasley ficamos pra trás, quando Rebeca e a diretora subiram as escadas que davam na diretoria. A Weasley parou no meio do caminho e eu pensei, desculpe, mas pensei mesmo, "é agora que eu vou morrer!". Ela me olhou com uma cara, que era uma mistura de repulsa e ódio e eu me limitei a inclinar levemente a cabeça.

\- **O que?** – Perguntei inocentemente.

 **\- Você acabou de criar um laço inquebrável com o seu pior inimigo!** – Ela disse isso mais friamente do que a Claire, o que me fez pensar em duas hipóteses:

Ou eu sou péssimo em lidar com garotas com quem eu não tenho nenhum tipo de envolvimento físico.

Ou eu sou péssimo com garotas que não são da Sonserina.

Das duas, uma... Façam suas apostas!

Ok, eu tô com preguiça. Preguiça é pecado e eu ligo MUITO pra essas coisas. Por isso arrumei algo pra fazer. Entendam como quiserem...

A aula de Estudo dos trouxas estava um saco. Primeiro porque era teórica e segundo porque de todas as coisas que os bruxos poderiam aprender sobre os trouxas, eles estão aprendendo como se usa o micro-ondas! Quem fez o conteúdo programático desta bendita matéria?

Podia estar adiantando qualquer dever de qualquer outra disciplina, como foi planejado por mim mesmo quando escolhi essa aula, mas não, prefiro ficar fazendo bolinhas de pergaminho e as atirando na cabeça do lufa-lufa à minha frente. Ele tá se irritando...

\- **DÁ PRA PARAR?** – Ele olhou indignado pra mim e eu tive que controlar o riso e me sentar numa posição mais respeitável.

 **\- O que está acontecendo aqui?** -O professor Piece veio na nossa direção meio chateado pela interrupção. Fiz um feitiço com um aceno de varinha pra me desfazer das provas do crime, enquanto o professor olhava pro meu coleguinha irritadinho que tentava explicar o porquê do surto dele.

 **\- Você podia ao menos tentar fingir que presta, a diretora está de olho na gente agora...** – Rebeca disse isso de num tom quase inaudível, o que me fez olhar pra ela. Ela estava olhando pra frente, com cara de paisagem e enrolando uma mecha de cabelo em um dedo.

Eu tenho que admitir, a cara de paisagem da Rebeca é a melhor! Ela foi a única que topou fazer essa aula comig única que ainda consegue ser respeitada pelos professores. Ela me olhou com um olhar cansado e acenou com a cabeça. Pela sombra na cadeira, dava pra ver que o professor estava atrás de mim. Fiz uma careta de dor, já sabendo o que vinha a seguir: detenção.

 **\- Em minha defesa digo que não sei de nada.**

 **\- Eu o acusei de alguma coisa Sr. Fábregas?**

 **\- Não.** – O velho estava me olhando com uma cara nada amistosa e sinceramente eu já cansei dessas caras pra cima de mim! Qual o problema dos seres humanos essa semana?

Primeiro a Louise me abraça, depois a Claire me dá um gelo, a Weasley me ameaça e pra terminar a Rebeca tá dando uma de responsável. Era melhor quando a Rebeca me abraçava, a Weasley me dava gelo, a Louise me ameaçava e a Claire dava uma de responsável...

 **\- Então por que o senhor está se defendendo?**

 **\- Costume eu acho...**

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!

Salvo pelo sinal, Rebeca deu a volta na cadeira dela e me puxou pela mão para a saída. Agora entendi porque nós sempre nos sentamos perto do corredor... Dei um tchau para o professor e assim que ele se virou fiz um gesto obsceno para o perdedor da Lufa-lufa. Ele fez uma cara impagável.

\- **Para de rir!** – Rebeca me disse isso enquanto apertava mais forte a minha mão.

 **-Qual é o motivo desse estresse, minha bruxinha?** \- Ela me olhou com um olhar mortal e eu abri ainda mais meu sorriso. Tenho culpa se eu adoro mostrar meus dentes perfeitos?

- **Você é muito irresponsável, lembre-se do que eu disse ontem.-** ela disse muitas coisas ontem - **Pro plano dar certo nós temos que parecer responsáveis pra diretora.**

 **\- Parecer é difícil...** – Eu disse massageando as têmporas. De fato, toda vez que eu tento parecer alguma coisa eu acabo falhando miseravelmente.

Rebeca parou na minha frente e segurou os meus braços.

 **\- Não é não, você só precisa de um pouquinho de boa vontade, quer ver?** \- Eu fiz que não com a cabeça e ela fez que sim com a dela e apontou pra trás de mim, empinando o nariz. – **Pareça apaixonado**.

 **\- Quê?**

Apesar de não ter conseguido entender, eu olhei pra trás pra ver do que ela tava falando. Claire estava vindo em nossa direção. Achei prudente cumprimentá-la casualmente, leia-se, do meu modo.

 **\- HEY! –** Me meti na frente dela e ela quase morreu de susto.

 **-Hey! Acabaram os lufa-lufas da escola e você resolveu tirar a paz dos corvinais?** – Ela me disse tentando parecer tranquila, mas ela estava meio incomodada. Deu pra ver pelo jeito que ela segurou o livro mais forte contra si mesma.

 **\- Você tá agindo estranho e eu preciso saber se eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com isso** \- Ela corou levemente e desviou o olhar pro chão. **– Pra saber pelo que eu devo pedir desculpas...**

Eu disse isso de uma forma bem baixa. Me arrepio só de me imaginar pedindo desculpas, mas pelo menos minhas palavras pareceram surtir efeito. Claire olhou pra mim e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela sorriu com sinceridade.

 **\- Você não tem que se desculpar. Meu humor não está muito bom ultimamente, mas acho que vai melhorar depois do Natal...**

Ela disse isso de uma maneira meio pensativa e eu tive que dizer:

 **\- Devo perguntar?**

 **\- Não. –** Ela disse como se tivesse voltado de outro mundo. Minha cara deve estar muito estranha agora porque ela começou a rir. – **Não esquenta com isso, é coisa minha.**

Ela disse enquanto me dava um soco de leve no ombro e tive que sorrir. Parecia que finalmente as coisas estavam dando certo pra mim. Parecia...

Assim que a Claire se afastou, Rebeca voltou e se apoiou em meu ombro esquerdo. Cruzei os braços automaticamente. Ela se limitou a me olhar de soslaio e dar um sorrisinho sem vergonha.

 **\- Você fica tão fofo apaixonadinho...** – Ela disse enquanto segurava meu queixo como se fosse minha avó. Tirei meu rosto rudemente da mão dela. – **Relaxa campeão! Não precisa se irritar!**

 **\- Não enche...** – Que garota insuportável, começou a rir de mim. Segurou meu braço e nós começamos a andar na direção oposta a da Claire. Um desatento até diria que parecíamos um casal, isso se não reparasse na minha cara enfezada e no sorrisinho irônico estampado na cara da Wainz.

 **\- Tá ligado que é hoje que...**

 **-MEU DEUS, QUEM É VIVO SEMPRE APARECE!** –Gritei isso com a quase intenção pura de interromper a chatice da Rebeca e só uns 2% com a intenção de demonstrar minha alegria em ver os . Rebeca não gostou.

Só pra me contradizer, Nick-quase-sem-cabeça passou na mesma hora e gritou um "E os que não são vivos também aparecem". Aí a Rebeca gostou.

 **\- Nossa como ele é gozadinho... ENTENDA COMO QUISER NICK!** – Vocês já viram um fantasma irritado? É estranho...

 **\- Até os fantasmas, Cesc? Aonde você vai parar com o seu mau humor?** – Tony disse, me abraçando por um lado.

 **\- Acho que ele já chegou ao fundo do poço, olha só a companhia dele!** – Scorp apontou pra Rebeca enquanto me abraçava pelo outro.

 **\- Que lindo! As górgonas estão unidas outra vez... Essa é a minha deixa!**

Rebeca disse isso, nos deu as costas e saiu. Nós ficamos a vendo ir e assim que ela virou o corredor, Tony disse sua primeira pergunta sábia do dia:

\- **O que são górgonas?**

\- **São três monstros da mitologia grega trouxa... Cá entre nós, os bruxos gregos também têm muitas histórias sobre monstros que ninguém nunca viu.** – Scorp nos contou essa última parte como se fosse um segredo, tapando a boca com uma das mãos. Quantos bruxos gregos ele acha que vai encontrar por aqui?

 **\- Ok monstrinhos, novidades?**

 **\- Soube do Stuart?** – Scorp disse enquanto ajeitava o relógio, ele ainda não se acostumou muito com a tecnologia trouxa.

 **\- Não e nem quero saber.** – Eu disse apaticamente. O que eu tenho haver com essa criatura pelo amor de Deus?

 **\- Soube da reunião da diretora com o time?** – Tentou Tony.

 **\- Não. Fale**!

 **\- Pois é. A velha disse que não ia se arriscar a escolher o melhor jogador do time como capitão. Não depois de Dolman e a CPI dos wiskies de fogo...**

 **\- Que CPI?** – Perguntei interessado.

 **\- Sem informações sobre o caso.** – Disse Scorp, passando a mão na frente do rosto, mudando a expressão de tranquilo pra sério. Eu sempre quis fazer isso, mas eu perco a passada...

Ok, vocês devem tá estranhando esse jeito da gente falar, mas foi ideia do Tony... Ele e Scorp disseram que não vão poder se comprometer com o jornal, ambos alegaram falta de tempo, mas ao menos toparam ser meus 'informantes'. Desde ontem eles só falam desse jeito comigo.

 **-Continuem...**

 **\- Ela disse que era pra nós, jogadores, aparecermos no campo às 16hs, pra decidirmos o capitão através da 'democracia', seja lá o que isso signifique na mente distorcida da Mc...**

 **\- Ela também falou pra nos prepararmos para 'convidados especiais' na reunião...**

 **\- Quem Scorp?** – Tony agora ia a nossa frente andando de costas para o nosso caminho. Perguntei isso para o Scorp porque, com certeza, ele deve saber de alguma coisa...

 **\- Ela não revelou... –** Olhar de desgosto meu, Scorp levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – **A velha é ardilosa, sabe fazer mistério.**

 **\- Ok, Scorp. Valeu pelas notícias...** – Tony balançou a mão freneticamente no ar. – **Valeu também Tony.**

Ele sorriu e virou bem a tempo de se desviar da garota com quem eu vou casar... Caso a minha vida um dia venha a depender unicamente disso!

 **\- Aí está você! –** Dissemeu pesadelo ambulante e respirante.

 **\- Que desagradável...** – A Weasley ignorou essa fala do Tony.

 **\- A diretora disse que vai decidir ainda hoje quem será o editor-chefe do jornal. Já sabemos quem será a escolhida...** – Ela disse de maneira superior.

 **\- Não sei se a Rebeca vai ser uma boa chefa...** –Eu disse fingindo refletir, mas na verdade minha intenção era irritá-la, pro meu azar ela estava de bom humor...

 **\- Que seja... Espero que pare de chamar a Wainz pelo primeiro nome, não é adequado no ambiente de trabalho.**

 **\- Estamos numa escola, –** Scorp fez um gesto abrangente com a mão. **– cadê o seu ambiente de trabalho?**

Eu e Tony rimos da expressão de raiva da ruiva... Nossa! Raiva, ruiva... Tudo muito parecido.

\- **Vocês três são patéticos... Só mesmo com um golpe pra eu trabalhar com você, Fábregas.** – Ela praticamente cuspiu meu nome! Que nojenta.

 **\- Golpe de sorte você quis dizer, não?** – Disse Tony em minha defesa. Aún! Lembrem-me de comprar um biscoito canino pra ele... Meus monstrinhos!

 **-HA. HA. HA! Não. Olha, quer saber de uma?** – Nos três fizemos que não com a cabeça, mas a ruiva continuou a falar. – **Não vou ficar perdendo o meu tempo com vocês, até as cinco, Fábregas...**

Assim que ela deu as costas pra gente eu comecei a fingir que estava em prantos.

- **Eu não quero me encontrar com ela!**

 **\- Não é um encontro... A diretora vai tá lá também.** – Scorp tentou me consolar, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

 **\- Que** _ **ménage à trois**_ **!** – Tony disse isso sem a menor intenção de me consolar...

\- **Ok, vamos mudar de assunto... Como foi a sua aula de Estudo dos trouxas, Cesc? –** Perguntou Scorp interessado, ou estava fingindo, não sei.

- **Um tédio e a de vocês de Aritmancia? Aprenderam a... Seja lá o que vocês aprendem nessa aula?**

 **\- Não tente parecer interessado Cesc, você é um péssimo ator!** – Tony tá com o /modo maldade/ on.

 **\- Vamos almoçar, você tá acabando com o meu humor, Zabine...**

 **\- Vamos mesmo, eu só comi quatro tortinhas no café... Eu tô morrendo de fome!**

 **\- Não coloque as tortas no diminutivo Tony! Você vai continuar parecendo um morto de fome...** – Scorp disse isso para um Tony envergonhado. Ele tem comido mais do que eu! É pra se envergonhar mesmo...

 **\- Droguinha...** – O garoto falou parecendo meio chateado, mas logo ele começou a dar risada. Tony não regula bem...

 **\- Ok, como eu ia saber que era proibido?** \- Tony falou ainda com a boca cheia. O que tinha de nojento tinha de engraçado! Como alguém que está no terceiro ano de Hogwarts não sabe que é PROIBIDO entrar num salão comunal que não é o seu? – **Eu fui convidado!**

 **\- Não importa se você foi convidado por Merlin em pessoa! Se você não for monitor ou não pertencer a casa é terminantemente proibido a...** –Scorp ia completar o discurso dele imitando a McGonagall, quando Rebeca sentou apressadamente a seu lado. – **Ok, explique!**

 **\- Não tenho que explicar nada a você, Malfoy!** – Ela disse estranhamente mais irritada do que o normal. Scorp virou o rosto dela e depois fez uma cara também estranha.

 **\- O que houve com você?**

 **\- Contratempos... Não é fácil ser popular!**

 **\- Parece que você levou um belo tapa na cara Wainz! Que foi? Andou tentando roubar o namorado dos outros?** – Scorp adora provocar Rebeca, ele sabe como ser insuportável com ela.

Mas Rebeca é uma sonserina, simplesmente deu um sorriso falso pro Scorp e se inclinou por cima dele pra falar comigo.

 **-Acredita que foi sua amiguinha que fez isso comigo?** – Ela apontou indignada pra marca vermelha no rosto. Olha só, da até pra ver os dedos desenhados! Um, dois, três...- **Sim Cesc, dá pra ver os cinco dedos desenhados, pare de apontar, por favor!**

 **\- Foi mal!** – Sabe quando você faz as coisas inconscientemente? Pois é. – **De que 'amiguinha' estamos falando? Eu tenho muitas.**

Na verdade eu não tenho não, mas como ela foi irônica, acho que desta forma eu tenho muitas.

 **\- A Sullivan! Sabe o por quê?-** Eu fiz que não com a cabeça. – **Só porque eu estava cantarolando uma música trouxa...**

 **\- Que música?** – Perguntou Tony interessado.

 **\- Vocês não conhecem...** – Ela disse desconversando e enchendo uma taça com suco de abóbora.

 **\- Canta pra gente com sua voz divina.** – Scorp disse sarcástico. Rebeca colocou a taça com força na mesa quase acertando a mão dele.

\- _**You're the only one I wish I could forget, the only one I'd Love to not forgive and though you break my heart, you're the only one**_ **.** [N/A: Música da Beyoncé, tradução: Você é o único que eu desejo poder esquecer, o único que eu amo para não perdoar e apesar de você quebrar meu coração, você é o único.]

A voz dela foi morrendo no final, Scorp olhou pra mim confuso e Tony meneou negativamente a cabeça.

\- **Essa é a música que tem como refrão "Eu não quero ficar sem você, eu não quero um coração partido"?** \- Tony perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Ele gosta da Beyoncé e sempre a ouve quando tá tomando banho.

\- **Ela não me deixou chegar ao refrão, pelo visto ela conhece também...** – Rebeca disse 'inocentemente'. Põe inocente nisso!

 **\- Você sabe de alguma coisa da Claire, monstra? –** Perguntei já sabendo que sim. Depois de tantas indiretas pra pobre loira, tava na cara que Rebeca sabia.

 **-Eeeeeeuuuuu?** – Ela falou como se estivesse muito ofendida, mas depois deu risada. – **Ai gente, isso é tão pré-escola que eu tive que zoar com ela...**

Rebeca disse pondo a mão no rosto enquanto ria.

 **\- Depois que ela te bateu o que é que você fez?** – Scorp estava gostando demais do sofrimento alheio... Medo!

Rebeca parou de rir automaticamente e o encarou mais séria do que o normal.

 **\- Fiz o que tinha que fazer: azarei ela!**

 **\- Você o que? Ah droga... Rebeca! –** Ninguém merece... Depois ela diz que eu tenho que me comportar!

\- **Ela mereceu!** – Ela disse tentando se defender inutilmente.

\- **Você também...** – Lembrou Scorp, como quem não quer nada. Levou um soco no ombro dado por nossa ninfa do mal. A garota tem a mão pesada, então até que justifica a careta de dor do loiro.

\- **Ok povinho, vou tentar remediar a situação.** – Falei enquanto levantava, os três me olharam sem entender. – **Tenho certeza que ninguém viu isso, não foi Rebeca? Então vou tentar manter tudo em sigilo.**

Ela deu de ombros, começando a se servir. Tem sorte de comer pouco porque se não esse atraso seria mortal.

– **A princesinha está repousando na enfermaria... –** Ela disse maldosa.

 **\- Ao menos ela está viva...** – Disse Scorp, 'despretensiosamente'.

 **\- Olha aqui seu loiro nojento, pare de se meter onde...**

Deixei a mesa na paz: Scorp tentando se defender da fúria de Rebeca, enquanto Tony tentava desviar das coisas que ela estava jogando. Como vocês podem ver, só me relaciono com gente de bem...

Fui em direção a enfermaria, um caminho que eu já decorei, infelizmente. Fiz o caminho num tempo curtíssimo, mas tendo em vista que da ultima vez que eu estive aqui eu estava mancando... Bom, cheguei.

Abri a porta vai-vem e dei de cara com madame Pomfrey. Eu ia cumprimentá-la com um "Achei que tinha morrido! Que bom que não.", mas acho que ela não iria gostar muito... Limitei-me a dizer "Boa tarde". Ela também não gostou muito disso. Velha maluca!

Cheguei perto da única cama ocupada e vi que Louise estava do lado dela. Preciso urgentemente fazer alguma coisa! Cadê os lufa-lufas desse lugar?

 **\- Ah, olha só quem chegou: o príncipe encantado!** – Nem ouvi esse relincho, me ajoelhei perto da cama, Claire me olhava meio curiosa. Ela parecia bem, só um pouco pálida.

 **\- Você tá bem? –** Perguntei rápido, tentando ignorar as coisas que Louise dizia, porque ela tem um vocabulário de marinheiro que eu vou te dizer...

 **\- Claro! Precisa mais do que um feitiço de pele pra me derrubar.** – Claire disse tentando parecer relaxada.

- **Sua pele parece bem pra mim...** **Pelo visto a Rebeca é ruim com feitiços**. – Eu disse na tentativa de amenizar as coisas pro lado da dita cuja.

 **\- Não, ela é muito boa! A sorte é que madame Pomfrey também é muito boa no que faz...** – Louise disse com um humor do cão.

 **\- Ela está arrependida.** – Eu disse, mas... Nossa! Nem eu acredito nisso. Claire riu sem humor e Louise revirou os olhos. Qual é? Eu sou tão mau ator assim? Na verdade eu acho que essa reação foi por causa do roteiro e não do ator.

- **Não precisa tentar limpar a barra dela Cesc, eu não vou denunciá-la.** – Claire disse calmamente e Louise concordou malignamente.

 **\- Nós vamos nos vingar!** – Minha gêmea disse com seu melhor sorriso diabólico estampado no rosto.

 **\- Ótimo! Fico feliz que não vá denunciá-la, estou num projeto com ela e seria terrível se a reputação dela se sujasse...**

- **Me admira que ainda esteja limpa...** – Olhei pra Louise com cara de poucos amigos. – **Que é? Você sabe muito bem que eu só falo a verdade!**

 **-Guarde sua verdade pra quem quer ouvir, irmãzinha.**

 **\- Eu falo pra quem eu quiser!** – Ela disse dando um sorriso de criança traquina.

\- **Ok Claire, vou ter que te deixar mais uma vez na indesejável companhia da minha amarga irmã,** \- Claire prendeu o riso ao ver a cara de indignação da Lou. – **mas se precisar de alguma coisa é só chamar.**

Disse, me levantando e dando um beijo na testa dela, ela sorriu e limitou apenas a murmurar um "Ok". Louise me acompanhou até a saída e eu não pude deixar de olhar torto pra ela. Por acaso ela é a anfitriã da enfermaria ou algo do tipo?

Assim que saímos, ela me fez parar e me segurou pelos ombros. O divertido disso tudo é que deu pra reparar que eu sou quase dois palmos mais alto que ela, mas prossigamos...

 **\- Você às vezes me envergonha irmão!** – Que bonito! Por que eu estou sendo ofendido?

 **\- Você às vezes** _ **não**_ **me envergonha, mas este não é um dos momentos! Me diz, o que eu fiz pra te envergonhar dessa vez?**

 **\- Como pôde vir até aqui pra pedir pra Claire não denunciar a vaca da Wainz?**

 **\- Eu não...** – Ela tapou a minha boca! Eca, onde será que andou a mão dela?

\- **Veio sim, não finja que não! Tem sorte da Claire não ter percebido isso, porque ela realmente acha que você se importa com ela.**

 **\- Eu me impor...**

\- **Vai embora!** – Ela disse cruzando os braços autoritariamente.

 **\- Você não manda...**

 **\- AGORA!** – Eu é que não vou ficar discutindo com a louca da Louise, só tenho pena da Claire que tem que aguentá-la como melhor amiga.

Dei uma última olhada pra trás, a tempo de ver a besta fera meneando negativamente a cabeça, parecia decepcionada.

 **\- Mulheres...**

 **\- Falando sozinho Fábregas?** – Virei já com a varinha em mãos, apesar de não ter reconhecido a voz. – **Calma! Amigo...**

O garoto de cabelos escuros bagunçados começou a se aproximar lentamente com as mãos pra cima. Parecia que queria domar um cavalo selvagem. Otário...

Abaixei a varinha, não porque me senti 'seguro' e sim porque reconheci o cara. É o Potter mais novo, o que dizem que é a cópia do pai.

 **\- Que é que você quer Artie?**

 **\- É Alvo!** – Eu sei. Haha!- **Poderia guardar a varinha? Você tá me deixando meio nervoso...**

Eu poderia responder um "Problema seu!", mas ao invés disso eu como boa pessoa que sou, cruzei os braços e fiquei esperando ele falar. Eu não guardei varinha nenhuma. Ele cruzou os braços e ficou olhando pra mim. Acho que ele está esperando eu guardar a varinha... Eu vou quebrar a cara desse moleque!

 **\- Prossiga Potter, nós não temos a vida toda!** – Ele pareceu se tocar e descruzou os braços. Começou a gesticular e a falar ao mesmo tempo, como se isso fosse me ajudar a entendê-lo. Não tá ajudando...

 **\- Você é o único sonserino nascido trouxa certo? Certo. Então, o que eu pensei? Se tem alguém que pode cuidar da minha querida irmã caçula naquele lugar que chamam de Sonserina, esse alguém é um nascido trouxa...** – Hein?

Recapitulando: o Potter precisa de uma babá para a irmãzinha dele e achou que eu seria o candidato perfeito. Que alegria! Espera aí, a irmã dele foi parar na Sonserina? Como é que eu não fico sabendo de uma coisa dessas?

Isso nos leva a uma pergunta simples: o que eu estava fazendo no momento da seleção da pirralhada? Ah, lembrei!

Hum... Er...Deixa pra lá. Continuando:

 **\- Nós não estamos ficando mais novos aqui Artie! Então, por que você acha, imagina, fantasia, delira...**

 **\- Eu ainda não acabei!** – Ele falou parecendo bem nervoso agora, com a minha leve inclinação para recusar essa maravilhosa oferta. Ele tá pensando o que? Que será uma honra cuidar da filha do todo poderoso Harry Potter?

 **\- Então acabe. E NÃO ME INTERROMPA DE NOVO!** – Esse negócio de ser interrompido é mesmo irritante...

 **\- Eu ficaria te devendo uma... Não tem nada que você precise no momento?**

Vejamos... Hum... Hum... HUM! Já sei, como não? Que idéia _fandardiga,_ como não pensei nisso antes? Não importa, pensei agora!

 **\- Ok Artie, temos um acordo!-** Eu falei todo animado, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. Ele ficou animado também, mas meio segundo antes de apertar minha mão, ele recuou como se tivesse visto fogo.

 **\- Peraí, o que foi que você pensou?** – Ele segurava o braço como se eu fosse arrancá-lo dele e forçá-lo a firmar o acordo. Não existe mais confiança no mundo?

 **\- Calma Potter! Não é nada demais...** – Falei tentando me aproximar, ainda com o braço estendido. – **Eu** **não vou abusar de você!**

Ele me olhou meio surpreso, mas pelo menos pareceu relaxar com meu bom humor. Qual é? Não tá difícil arrumar garotas, Aliás... Nem garotos também. ¬¬

 **\- Diga o seu preço Fábregas**. – Potter Jr. me disse, todo se sentindo, braços cruzados e cara de mau. Tive que me segurar pra não revirar os olhos. Grifinórios...

 **\- Só preciso que você seja meu informante no...**

 **\- Ah não! Eu já disse a Rose que não ia dá, então...**

 **-QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? Não sabe que as frases têm começo, meio e fim? COMEÇO, MEIO E FIM. ENTENDEU POTTER? –** Ele me olhou com aquela expressão assustada de novo, igual a de quando ele achou que eu ia molestá-lo. Corajosos? Sei...

 **\- Você devia se acalmar, tomar um remédio ou algo assim... Merlin!** – Ele colocou a mão no coração, tentando se acalmar. Quem sabe assim ele aprende a parar de interromper as pessoas? – **Sério cara, assim você vai acabar morrendo cedo...**

 **\- Ok Potter, você disse que não dá, então não dá. Mas isso é realmente uma pena... –** Ele me olhou meio curioso, então eu continuei. – **Não pra mim, claro! Eu posso achar um lufa-lufa qualquer que adoraria ser meu informante... Sabe como é, né? A troco de uma vida semi-feliz...**

 **\- Sei...** – Ele disse pesando minhas palavras. Ele tá em dúvida!

 **\- Mas pobre** _ **Lívian.**_ **Vai ficar sozinha... E o pior é que eu ouvi dizer que têm uns caras do sétimo ano que adoram pegar os novatos e...** – O Potter segurou meus braços, tentando desesperadamente me fazer parar de demonstrar o que aconteceria com a irmãzinha dele. Como eu sou mau!

 **\- Ok.** – Ok, o que? Mas que saco ele me interrompeu de novo! Tirei meus braços da mão dele. Que viado! Assim não dá pra ser feliz... **– Desculpe por interromper de novo, mas é que... Eu aceito!**

 **\- Aceita o que?** – Me fiz de desentendido, só pro Potter achar que eu não tô mais interessado nos serviços dele. Ele tem que ver quem manda aqui.

 **\- Aceito ser seu informante.** – Ele disse contrariado e eu tive que rir.

 **\- Qual é Artie, não vai ser tão ruim assim!-** Disse enquanto o abraçava pelos ombros. Ele me olhou surpreso. – **Quer ser anônimo?**

 **\- Seria bom. A Rose me mataria se soubesse...**

 **\- Ótimo, melhor ainda! Assim ninguém vai desconfiar de você. Que bom negócio esse que eu fiz Artie!**

 **\- É, mas não se esqueça da sua parte do acordo! A Lily tem que tá segura e feliz**. – Feliz? Ninguém falou em felicidade, mas tudo bem. Eu posso usar um _Laetificat_ nela e tudo fica beleza. [N/A: Esse é o feitiço da alegria. Só que é temporário...]

Ele disse isso enquanto se afastava de mim. Eu poderia ficar ofendido com essa atitude. Potter saiu sem nem me dar um tchau nem nada... Tô me sentindo usado!

Ok, não tô não! Afinal de contas eu consegui um informante que além de famoso, é influente! Ele tem acesso a realidades que eu não tenho, tipo: Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, só pra começar. Que dia produtivo e olha que ele nem tá perto do fim ainda!


	6. Capítulo 6 Em termos jornalísticos

**Cap. 6 Em termos jornalísticos.**

 _"Querida Uizlei,_

 _Fiz meu dever de casa, (porque eu presto apesar do que a señorita insiste em dizer!) ou será trabalho de dormitório? Enfim eu"_

Nossa!

Essa carta tá horrível! E minha querida editora-chefe vai anexá-la a uma carta desaforada para a diretora pedindo minha dispensa do jornal com certeza...

Mais um pergaminho pro lixo.

Como eu sei que minha nova chefa faria isso? Porque quem escreveu este 'memorando' seria capaz de fazer algo assim:

 _"Caros colaboradores do Hogs News,_

 _É com muita alegria que os informo que no dia 07 de novembro de 2010, será lançada oficialmente a primeira edição do jornal semanal de Hogwarts! Não é emocionante fazer parte de algo assim?_ **[N/Cesc: Não, não é... Mas vamos fingir que sim!]**

 _Sei que estão animados e ao mesmo tempo assustados com esse novo horizonte que desponta em nossa frente [_ ** _N/Cesc: ?],_** _mas quero assegurar-lhes que não existe nada melhor na vida do que um novo amanhecer, um novo futuro, uma nova visão, e é exatamente isso que nós iremos fazer a partir de agora em Hogwarts: iremos criar uma nova visão!_ **[N/Cesc: Iremos manipular o povo. A Weasley disse que a gente vai manipular o povo! *_* Foi isso que eu entendi...]** _Mas é claro que para tal precisamos ter ética e compromisso, afinal, a partir de agora, somos formadores de opinião._ **[N/Cesc: Que broxante: ética e sei lá mais o quê! Broxante...]**

 _Sem mais delonga,_ **[N/Cesc:** _ **Delonga – Substantivo feminino. Demora, dilação.**_ **É, eu sei. Rose Weasley é uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que podem dizer que tem oitenta anos num corpinho de treze...]** _estou enviando este primeiro comunicado, não só com a intenção de parabenizá-los por fazerem parte desta empreitada que é o Hogs News,_ **[N/Cesc: Quem escolheu esse criativo nome? Só dessa vez eu vou dizer isso: ADIVINHEM!]** _como também o faço com a intenção de informá-los sobre vossas obrigações:_

 _O fechamento das edições acontecerá, sem exceções, às 18h dos domingos._

 _Será proibida qualquer linguagem de baixo calão._

 _Todas as reportagens deverão passar pela minha avaliação._

 _Idéias para colunas, manchetes, enquetes, respostas a cartas de leitores, etc., deverão passar por minha avaliação._

 _As reportagens, as quais vocês serão encarregados, deverão ser entregues nos sábado até às 18h._

 _Nenhum repórter deverá escrever reportagens sobre sua família e/ou amigos íntimos._

 _Opiniões pessoais desrespeitosas sobre a equipe e/ou trabalhos e vida pessoal dos mesmos não serão toleradas._ ** _[N/Cesc: Isso foi uma indireta pra mim? Ná! Imagina...]_**

 _Segue abaixo as reportagens que vocês deverão fazer para a inauguração do jornal:_

 _Sarah Longbotton – Hogsmeade, uma história._ **[N/Cesc: É impressão minha ou esse título se parece com o título de alguma coisa? Hum...]** _Se não for pedir muito Longbotton, peço que mantenha esse título, é uma homenagem minha ao melhor livro já escrito, que como TODOS sabem, completará cem anos de existência: Hogwarts, uma história._ **[N/Cesc: Ah! Tá justificada... Retiro meu sarcasmo anterior. Mas devo dizer que 'todos' é muita gente, porque eu aposto que ninguém sabia do centenário do livro mais chato** _ **ever**_ **!]**

 _Rebeca Wainz – Desrespeito estudantil para com os uniformes escolares. Creio que você possui bastante material para essa matéria._ **[N/Cesc: Se isso não foi uma indireta pra Rebeca, eu sou um grifinório com hidrocefalia! Me digam uma coisa, algo que acontece há séculos pode ser considerado notícia? Isso tá mais pra uma revista de história!]**

 _Francesc Fábregas_ **[N/Cesc: Vadia. É CESC! C-E-S-C!]** - _Quadribol: Grifinória X Corvinal. Por favor, seja imparcial_. **[N/Cesc: Eu sou sempre imparcial! Espera um minuto aê... Matemática, por favor: jogo próxima quarta + fechamento do jornal esse domingo = Cesc milagreiro. A matemática é mesmo uma ciência exata...]**

 **[N/Cesc: Blábláblá, acrescente mais alguns idiotas com matérias idiotas e você saberá exatamente o que será esse jornal.]**

 _As matérias requisitadas deverão ser entregues até sábado (dia 05) às 18h._ **[N/Cesc: Você já disse isso Weasley, para de encher linguiça!]**

 _Atenciosamente Rose Weasley_

 _ditora-chefe do HN_

 **[N/Cesc: Não será editora-chefe por muito tempo Weasley... Câmbio. Desligo. (?)]"**

Viram pelo que eu tenho que passar? Por essa nem eu nem Rebeca esperávamos... Obviamente esperávamos que a Weasley fosse escolhida como editora, mas daí a McGonagall dá toda a liberdade a ela, e só a ela, é um pouco demais!

É o que eu sempre digo: o crime não compensa.

Ok, compensa, mas só se você souber o que está fazendo, o que não é o meu caso. Mas chega de chorar pelo leite derramado! Nunca entendi de onde surgiu essa expressão... Quem chora por causa de leite derramado?

...

Isso não vem ao caso.

Vamos recapitular o que aconteceu de ontem pra hoje, para entendermos como eu parei nesta pindaíba de dar dó:

Aulas inúteis. Isso é meio vago, eu sei, mas o fato é que todas as aulas costumam ser inúteis. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que estou perdendo meu precioso tempo aqui.

Eleição para o capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina. Ok. Isso merece um flashback. Roda o flashback DJ (?)!

 _ **Frechbequi, beibi!**_

 _16h02 min. Nada de McGonagall aparecer. Ela acha que nós estudantes não temos nada melhor pra fazer do que... Ok, ela chegou._

 _ **\- Boa tarde! Vejo que foram pontuais, esta sempre foi uma boa característica sonserina.**_ _– Sei... –_ ** _Mas vejo também que meus convidados não estão aqui_** _._

 _Ela olhou em volta, levemente decepcionada. Ao seu lado estava o professor Bradbury, que é o diretor da nossa casa, por incrível que pareça..._

 _ **\- Talvez devêssemos começar sem eles diretora.**_ _– Bradbury disse a Mc num cochicho, mas eu sou um repórter, nada me escapa!_

 _Ela concordou com a cabeça e voltou-se pra nós._

 _ **\- Creio que saibam o significado de democracia.**_

 _Acreditem ou não, alguns de meus colegas de time se entreolharam e fizeram cara de desentendidos. Tony bufou impaciente, Scorp revirou os olhos e eu... Bom, eu acho que entrei em estado vegetativo._

 _ **\- Literalmente significa governo do povo, mas creio que a senhora quer dizer que nosso capitão será escolhido pela maioria do time.**_ _– Scorp disse roboticamente. Acho que ele está entrando em estado vegetativo também..._

 _McGonagall sorriu satisfeita com a resposta e os burros que não sabiam o que era democracia agora sabem. VIVA! Tudo muito bem, tudo muito bom, até que Bradbury pronunciou as palavras que quase me mataram: "Eles chegaram."_

 _Teatralmente, e quando eu digo teatralmente eu quero que vocês imaginem a cena na mentizinha distorcida de vocês, três das pessoas mais obtusas que existem atravessaram o campo praticamente esquipando (aquele jeito esquisito que as modelos andam...) e como eu prometi o 'teatralmente' eu vou tentar ser o mais detalhista possível, mas se não quiserem detalhes pulem exatamente os próximos cinco parágrafos... Sério, eles não vão fazer falta._

 _Da direita para esquerda temos Frank Longbotton, capitão e artilheiro da Grifinória, emo dos infernos, postura arrogante e cara que diz (já repararam que eu sou um ótimo leitor de caras?) "Droga! Podia tá ouvindo My Chemical Romance agora... Vou chorar!"._

 _No centro do trio temos o incrivelmente alto e desajeitado Connor Spark. Ô dó do Spark ele tá numa postura defensiva como se estivesse olhando para o predador que vai devorá-lo, mas ninguém aqui vai comer ele não... Essa frase foi levemente suja._

 _Vamos voltar pro que interessa: capitão e apanhador da Lufa-lufa: ele é alto, ele é magro e, permitam-me acrescentar um, ele é feio, mas (oh Merlin, obrigado por esse 'mas'!), ele é rápido e ágil numa vassoura. PRÓXIMO!_

 _Por último vem o convencido mor: loiro, sexto ano, monitor, trompetista, trapezista e... Desculpa me empolguei, mas é que são tantas 'qualidades' como diz Rebeca, que eu achei que as duas últimas estavam faltando..._

 _Martin_ _Haardy! Ele é do tipo de cara que acha que tem que controlar o mundo, daqueles que eu não me importaria nem um pouco em mandar falar com o mestre dos magos na caverna do dragão... Apanhador e capitão da Corvinal, preciso falar mais? Não._

 _Longbotton, Spark e Haardy, os três capitães das minhas casas rivais, que por mais desnecessário que pareça e seja, estão aqui para assistir a votação._

 _ **\- Acho que vamos ter que repetir o que é democracia...**_ _– Tony sussurrou pra mim e eu me limitei a dar um sorriso de concordância. Depois de muito, muito tempo os 'convidados especiais', agora eu entendo o porquê do termo, chegaram deixando assim Mc satisfeita._

 _-_ ** _Que bom que vieram todos juntos! Creio que já sabem do que se trata esta reunião_** _. – Vai demorar mais? Eu não sou o único que está entediado aqui._

 _ **\- Estamos aqui para assistir a eleição do novo capitão da Sonserina.**_ _– Exato Haardy. Ponto pra Corvinal!_

 _ **\- Errado!**_ _– Como é que é Eva? A diretora agora tava com cara de "amo muito tudo isso" que nem o slogan do chará dela. -_ ** _Vocês vão participar da eleição também._**

 _A minha cara, a dos meus companheiros de quadribol e a dos meus rivais eram algo meio que (modo leitor de caras on/) 0.0_

 _ **\- Ah, qual é Mc?-**_ _Ela me olhou com cara de poucos amigos. –_ ** _Você só pode tá brincando..._**

 _-_ ** _É senhora pra você, Fábregas._** _– Bradbury me disse automaticamente, como se isso não afetasse a medíocre vida dele! O que de fato é verdade. -_ ** _E não, a senhora diretora não está brincando._**

 _ **\- Velha des...**_

 _ **\- E esse Sol de outono que deixa as pessoas alteradas? Loucura, não?-**_ _Scorp disse enquanto tapava minha boca e tentava me segurar pra eu não matar aquela velha desgraçada da McGonagall. Mulherzinha vil!-_ ** _Se controla ou se não você vai ser expulso da escola._**

 _Saco, ele tá certo. A diretora ficou me olhando com uma cara de "eu não comi essa não", mas ela não pode fazer nada, porque ninguém viu nada, ponto. Me recompus e cruzei os braços mais bruscamente do que o necessário, ela vai ver só quando tiver eleição para a diretoria (?)..._

 _ **\- Vamos começar a eleição? Eu voto no Cesc**_ _. – Tony disse daquele jeito inconveniente dele, com a mão levantada._

 _Os outros do time imitaram o gesto dele, o que já era de se esperar, ninguém além de mim quer ser capitão desse navio afundando..._

 _ **\- Unanimidade então.**_ _– Disse Scorp autoritariamente. Os outros capitães deram de ombros. Menos..._

 _ **\- E o nosso voto?**_ _– Me lembrem de na próxima encarnação nascer Corvinal, só pra poder exterminar todos os corvinais!_

 _ **\- Os votos de vocês capitães valem um cada e o do time inteiro vale dois, então... Votem.**_ _– Disse Mc toda animadinha. Sério, eu tenho que matar essa velha!_

 _-_ ** _Voto no Malfoy._** _– Haardy, Haardy, Haardy... Tá cavando sua cova cedo de mais._

 _ **\- Eu não sou... –**_ _Impedi Scorp de falar, vamos ver a magia Sonserina acontecer._

 _ **-Em quem você vota Spark?**_ _– Bradbury perguntou entediado ou seria sonolento? Cara estranho..._

 _Spark olhou para as nossas caras amistosas, eu e Scorp já estávamos de braços cruzados porque essa é uma posição confortável pra gente, mas o resto do time, coreografadamente (Uhuuuuuuuu!), cruzou os braços olhando fixamente para cara do lufa-lufa._

 _Não, nós não somos nem um pouquinho autoritários..._

 _ **\- Fábregas. –**_ _Ele disse rápido, sem nem pensar. Bom menino..._

 _O último votante é o meu quase-não-quero-que-seja cunhado, então eu espero que ele vote certo, mesmo que essa eleição já esteja ganha._

 _ **\- Meu voto é pro Malfoy...**_ _– Não vai pegar minha irmã. Ele pareceu pensar nisso. –_ ** _Porque... Sei lá... Você é meio violento e... Meu time me lincharia se eu votasse em você, Fábregas. Foi mal..._**

 _Tá vendo qual é o mal? Eu ia ser parcial, ia desejar que a Grifinória ganhasse, ia deixar claro no meu artigo que eu queria que os jogadores da Corvinal sofressem acidentes não letais, porque eu presto, e vem este cara que é a cópia do bonequinho do Saw (Jogos Mortais) e me diz que foi mal? Mal vai ser agora que eu vou torcer pros dois times perderem!_

 _Mas não importa o voto dele, porque... Quem é que manda nesse colégio agora?_

 _Ok, ainda é a McDonalds, mas quem é que manda no time da Sonserina?_

 _Certo, é a ambição, mas... Ah, foda-se, eu sou o novo capitão dessa bosta!_

 _ **Fim do frechbequi mais longo da história ever!**_

Pois é, virei capitão, não é pra me gabar não, mas... O que é que eu tô dizendo? É pra me gabar sim! Desejei isso desde que eu era apenas um gurizinho ambicioso, coisa que eu ainda não deixei de ser, mas o fato é que eu realizei um sonho! Ok, não um sonho, SONHO e sim uma vaidade, mas tá valendo.

Vamos seguir com a lista do que aconteceu para que eu blábláblá, não me façam repetir... Continuando:

3\. Escolha da editora-chefe. Bem, sem nenhuma grande coisa, aconteceu o que era esperado: Weasley para presidente! Viva... Mas o que acabou com o meu dia, semana, mês, vida, tô dando uma de Longbotton, foi o fato de a Weasley ficar responsável por escolher o que eu escrevo. Não se esqueçam que o projeto do jornal também foi meu e de Rebeca!

...

E foi por meio lícito sim, eu já tive essa conversa com minha consciência!

4\. Artie Potter me aborda pra perguntar, vejam que cara-dura a dele, o porquê da irmã dele não me conhecer! E eu é que sei...

Ah espera! É mesmo... Tenho 'obrigações' para com os Potters, o que me leva a dizer que foi bem 'útil' esse acordo que eu fiz com ele, já que não vai me adiantar de NADA ter notícias vindas de um ótimo informante se eu não posso publicar. Mais um golpe de mestre Cesc!

O resto das minhas atividades é meio que irrelevante. Enfim, é isso.

Burrice devia doer, sabe o que eu vou fazer agora que descobri que sou burro e descobri que burrice não dói? Hein? Que pergunta mais _no sense_ , deixa pra lá...

Voltando a escrever a carta da ruiva:

 _"Cara Weasley,_

 _Não tenho palavras para definir o que senti ao ler sua carta. Sério, não tenho mesmo, não sei se isso se deve ao fato de que eu recebi um tema impossível de escrever até sábado ou o fato de você querer transformar o também MEU projeto de jornal em revista de história._

 _Qual é o seu problema?_

 _Mas eu irei relevar os seus erros de iniciante, informando-lhe que minha 'reportagem' será sobre o pré-jogo da Grifinória X Corvinal: expectativas e (in) competências dos jogadores. Não me obrigue a falar sobre a história do "clássico"._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _C. S. Fábregas_

 _Pobre repórter não-assalariado do HN"_

Melhor do que isso só dois disso. Vou mandar pela Uizlei, e é bom que ela não mate minha coruja!

Vou aproveitar que ainda tá cedo (verdade eu acordei cedo dessa vez) e vou dar uma passada na biblioteca. Tenho que arranjar um meio de contatar a ruivinha "my little poney" Potter pra avisá-la como a contatarei no futuro. Trato é trato.

Descendo as escadas, sala comunal e agora...

 **\- Bom dia nojentinho!** – Rebeca me disse ainda de costas, sentada no sofá.

 **\- Como é que você sabe que sou eu?**

 **\- Eu não sabia.** – Ela disse se virando e sorrindo do jeito Rebeca de ser. – **Mas supus que era educado dar bom dia a todos os garotos de nossa casa.**

Ok, acho que posso dar uma parada pra falar com Rebeca, não é como se eu estivesse numa missão muito importante...

Me joguei por cima do encosto do sofá, como de costume, só que aterrissei em algo diferente do assento macio de sempre.

\- **Aucht!** – Quem diria? Tem uma ruivinha fazendo cara feia pra mim neste exato momento e ela parece não ter gostado de fazer o papel de almofada. Quem diria...

 **\- CESC!** – Rebeca me disse indignada enquanto ajudava a garota a se levantar. Ótimo, tá mais confortável agora.

 **\- VOCÊ É IDIOTA OU COISA PARECIDA?** \- A guriazinha mal-humorada me disse enquanto ajeitava os cabelos ruivos. Sabe o que ela me lembra? Uma miniaturazinha da Weasley!

 **\- Ela parece a miniaturazinha da Weasley! Ela não morde não, né?** – Segurança em primeiro lugar!

 **\- Esse é o Cesc? Achei que você tinha dito que ele entendia de crianças...** – A ruivinha petulante disse enquanto me olhava de cima a baixo.

 **\- Eu disse isso? Bom, eu quis dizer que ele já foi criança... E nem foi uma das boas se quer saber.** – Rebeca disse séria, me excluindo da conversa.

Ela deu um sorriso, acho que estou me equivocando em dizer, maternal para garotinha que ainda me encarava e se virou pra finalmente falar comigo.

\- **Ah! Lembrou que eu existia...** – Fala sério! Rebeca é a responsável por meus principais problemas atuais e nem parece se importar.

 **\- Cesc essa é a Lily Potter, esse nome lhe é familiar?** – Rebeca me disse com um sorriso que simplesmente diz "Agradeça a Merlin por eu existir para te livrar dos seus problemas!".

 **\- Vagamente...** – Disse, fazendo pouco caso, mas o fato é que Wainz me poupou tempo de ir procurar a pirralha. **– Então** _ **Liv**_ **, primeira Potter na Sonserina, hum?**

 **\- Não é algo que eu possa me orgulhar...** – Ela disse meio desdenhosa.

Ora mais que absurdo! Se tem algo melhor do que fazer parte da Sonserina é fazer parte da Sonserina sendo de uma família Grifinória. Refinamento da linhagem...

 **\- Você realmente precisa da minha companhia, te garanto que em uma semana você já vai tá azucrinando o resto do mundo com um sorriso no rosto.**

 **\- Verdade. Cesc é mestre em distorcer o certo e o errado com um sorriso no rosto...** – Rebeca disse olhando para as unhas dela de metro e cruzando a perna distraidamente. Peraê! Ela tá de botas!

 **\- Primeira lição do dia Pottinha: nunca deixe de fazer um comentário maldoso quando surge a oportunidade.**

 **\- Hein?** – Ela me olhou em dúvida e eu olhei pra Rebeca.

 **\- Desde quando botas trouxas fazem parte do uniforme?**

 **\- Desde quando é da sua conta?** – Rebeca me disse olhando ainda para as unhas.

 **\- Viu? Sonserinos não levam desaforo para casa e essa é a lição número dois. Se Rebeca me ajudar, você vai ser uma perfeita Sonserina em menos de uma semana.**

A ruivinha sorriu animada. Eu sou um ótimo mentor, as crianças me amam e amam o que eu ensino!

Vou virar a Super Nanny, só que sem aquela Daimler Chrysler, que é cara pra cacete... Talvez eu use um fusquinha, que até dá pra comprar com minha mesada.


	7. Capítulo 7 Você não é o maior peixe

**Cap. 7- Você não é o maior peixe do oceano.**

Ok, as coisas estão mais ou menos encaminhadas: a Pottinha está feliz, o jornal estreou e a Weasley não reclamou da minha matéria 'Apenas um jogo'. Na verdade ela até me elogiou.

Estranho...

Ela disse algo como _"Você fez bem em demonstrar a irrelevância do quadribol para a vida adulta"_ , mas na verdade o que eu quis dizer foi _" Grifinória X Corvinal é irrelevante na vida de qualquer pessoa, adulta ou não"_. Fazer o que se ela não sabe interpretar textos?

Apesar dessa aparente calma criada pelo meu "bom" artigo pré-jogo, tenho quase certeza de que a minha chefa só está se comportando bem porque está envolvida com algo...

Ou alguém.

Adoro ter a minha curiosidade incitada. Só para confirmar minhas suspeitas a ruiva dos meus pesadelos passou apressadamente por mim sem nem dizer um 'oi'. Magoei...

\- **Hey Weasley!** – Ela procurou meio atordoada quem a estava chamando. – **Foi mal não ter aparecido na reunião de ontem. É que...**

\- **Tudo bem, não foi nada de mais, só uma confraternizaçãozinha...** – Ela me disse parecendo muito ansiosa para ir a algum lugar.

 **\- Ok... Pode ir pra qualquer que seja o lugar que você está indo, não vou te atrapalhar mais.**

 **\- Valeu. Ah! Já ia me esquecendo... Sobre o seu artigo, atenha-se APENAS à partida, você me entendeu?**

 **\- Claro**. – Eu disse meio em dúvida, mas ela pareceu não notar. Respirou fundo e voltou a andar apressadamente, esbarrando nos alunos do primeiro ano que estavam saindo de suas aulas.

 **\- WOW! O que deu na Rose pra ela sair esbarrando em todo mundo desse jeito?** – _Liv_ me disse enquanto tentava colocar o livro de Poções dentro da bolsa.

 **\- Não sei, mas como repórter é minha missão descobrir.**

 **\- Não, porque você é um repórter esportivo e não investigativo e...**

 **\- Isso não foi uma pergunta**. – Eu disse enquanto bagunçava o cabelo da minha _baby snake_ de estimação. Engraçado como você se afeiçoa aos bichinhos rapidamente...

 **\- Para! Que mania chata de ficar bagunçando o cabelo dos outros.** – Ela disse emburrada, fazendo biquinho. Adoro ela!

 **\- Sério Pottinha, não importa a área de atuação, no fundo, no fundo, todo jornalista sabe que o que nos diferencia dos outros animais não são os polegares e sim a curiosidade.**

 **\- Belas palavras, mas pra mim vocês são um bando de fofoqueiros!**

Começamos a andar de volta ao nosso salão comunal. Graças a Merlin as aulas acabam mais cedo em dia de jogo.

Em cem metros de percurso descobri que:

A) Alguns tipos de cobra já nascem com veneno, é o caso da Pottinha.

B) Filhos de 'meninos- que- sobreviveram' têm traumas com repórteres. Quem diria uma coisa dessas? Eu não.

 **\- Ok, admitirei que alguns repórteres ultrapassam o limite se você admitir que na maioria das vezes nossa curiosidade aguçada é útil pra sociedade.**

 **\- Eu admito que... Cansei dessa conversa.** – Ela se jogou no sofá que fica bem em frente à lareira. Me sentei ao lado dela.

 **-** _ **Bueno, yo también**_ **. Agora vamos repassar o plano...**

\- **Que plano?** – Ela me olhou com uma cara interrogativa. Ah qual é! Eu tenho que dizer tudo sempre? Ninguém aqui nessa terra sabe ler nas entrelinhas?

\- **Achei que estivesse subentendido, depois de toda a nossa conversa sobre repórteres que perseguem seus alvos até descobrir os podres dele, que a gente seguiria a Weasley pra ver exatamente o que ela está fazendo!**

 **\- Ok.** – Ela parou e começou a gesticular com as mãos, como o irmão dela. Curioso, será que trejeitos também são genéticos? – **Primeiro: você não pode esperar que alguém subtenda algo sendo que nem mesmo você sabia que queria dizer isso.**

 **\- Mas eu sab...**

 **\- Segundo.** – Ela disse autoritariamente, me interrompendo, assim como Artie fez há uma semana. Que familinha insuportável! – **Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu realmente prezo a privacidade, ainda mais a de uma familiar**.

 **\- Parente não é gente, é só um fardo que a gente tem que carregar... Vamos Pottinha, preciso da sua ajuda!** – Sim, sonserinos imploram e sim, eu tenho razão sobre parentes. Já ouviram o ditado "Nem tão perto pra vir de chinelo e nem tão longe pra vir de mala"? Pois é, se aplica perfeitamente.

\- **Não à minha participação no seu plano, não à esse negócio sobre parentes e principalmente NÃO à todo esse papo de sujar a imagem das pessoas! Isso não é bom Cesc, não é bom MESMO**.

 **\- Argh!** – Sério, que pessoa temperamental! É o que dizem "não há nada pior do que um sonserino desmotivado a fazer algo". Talvez apenas um burro empacado... Não sei. – **Faça como quiser. Você não é a única ostra que pode fazer pérolas no oceano...**

Ela revirou os olhos e virou para o outro lado.

Potters: não sabem lidar com a verdade!

\- **Qual é a dessa metáfora marítima? –** Rebeca escorregou para meu lado e pôs FOLGADAMENTE, os pés em cima de mim.

 **\- Estava tentando explicar pra Pottinha aqui que dois mais dois são quatro, mas... Ela ainda não está pronta pra ouvir.**

 **\- Falando em estar pronto para algo, está pronto para seu primeiro Grifinória X Corvinal? –** Rebeca disse bem humorada. Ela só diz uma coisa dessas porque sabe que é uma das únicas sonserinas a aparecerem nesse tipo de "evento" voluntariamente.

 **\- Pronto na medida do possível...** – Eu disse enquanto apoiava a cabeça no sofá e fechava os olhos. – **Quanto tempo eu ainda tenho antes da tortura?**

Senti-a pegar meu pulso e virá-lo pra consultar meu relógio.

\- **Tem menos de uma hora. –** Gemi melancolicamente. Isso sim pode ser chamado de um dos 'ossos do ofício'. – **Acho melhor você se apressar.**

 **\- Olha só a roubada que você me meteu com esse seus planos mal planejados. Tá feliz?**

 **\- Bastante!** – Ela disse empolgada e depois começou a rir da minha cara de surpresa/indignação. Algumas pessoas supervalorizam os seguros de vida...

Eles não salvam ninguém Wainz, não salvam ninguém.

Tirei a perna dela de cima da minha e saí daquele meio cheio de pessoas do mal. Depois querem que eu seja uma boa pessoa. Eu te pergunto, como?

 **\- Então, só pra finalizar...** – Continuei anotando no pergaminho, antes de encarar o time da Grifinória de novo.

Eles pareciam impacientes, eu só fiz o que? Umas dezoito perguntinhas inocentes? Que reclamões! Não tenho culpa se eu aproveito o pré-jogo para colher informações para o meu tragicômico artigo.

Potter bufou pela milésima vez e só por causa dessa mal criação com a imprensa a pergunta vai ser pra ele.

 **\- Finaliza logo se não eu te finalizo.** – Ele disse emburradinho. Tony riu e eu fiquei feliz dele ter vindo me fazer companhia. Na verdade eu usei algo ao estilo dele pra convencê-lo: "Por favor, por favor, por favor!", mas funciono que importa.

 **\- Não seja ridículo Potter! Nós dois sabemos que eu te acertaria um** _ **Crucius**_ **de lá da Espanha, de olhos fechados... Mas isso não vem ao caso.** – Achei prudente acrescentar a última frase já que, mesmo eu ainda olhando para as minhas anotações, pude perceber que alguém teve que impedir o selvagem de me atacar.

 **\- Eu sei feitiços não-verbais Fábregas.** – Potter disse num tom muito presunçoso e "ameaçador" para o meu gosto. Tive que encará-lo e cruzei os braços automaticamente.

 **\- Ótimo, vai precisar deles se continuar com essa marra pra cima de mim. –** Eu disse sério, pena que a Pottinha não está aqui pra ver isso... Mais uma lição de como ser um bom sonserino: boas ameaças são melhores do que boas execuções de ameaças.

Longbotton tomou a frente, finalmente se parecendo com um líder, e falou simpaticamente comigo e com Tony. Sorrimos simpaticamente pra ele também.

 **\- Vocês podem se apressar? Temos poucos minutos antes do jogo.**

 **\- Claro! Então... Como é viver à sombra de seu pai,** _ **Jason**_ **Potter?** – Eu não sei o que é mais divertido em trocar o nome das pessoas propositalmente: se é a cara delas ou a cara dos amigos delas.

\- **COMO É QUE É?** – Potter se controlou para não acabar com a minha linhagem naquele momento e eu tive que me controlar pra não rir...

 **-"Viver à sombra do pai causa ódio... Pelo pai." Interessante...** – Disse enquanto anotava as disposições finais do time da Grifinória sobre o jogo.

 **\- Vai embora Fábregas!** – Longbotton me disse enquanto tentava, com mais dois amigos, impedir que o Potter pegasse a varinha pra me acertar. Não sei ao certo se com a própria varinha ou com o feitiço saído dela... Ele tava tão nervoso por causa do jogo! Tadinho...

Eu e Tony saímos do vestiário leonino rapidamente, tendo que desviar vez ou outra dos torcedores mais fanáticos que ainda estavam por lá. Eles nos olharam torto, como se nossa presença não os agradasse...

 **\- Nós quase fomos mortos... Ao menos conseguiu o que queria?** – Tony me perguntou enquanto fazia uma careta de nojo por ter esbarrado num corvinal mais animadinho, cheio de bandeiras e coisas idiotas do tipo.

Olhei para as minhas anotações, amassei-as e as joguei na cabeça do fanático da Corvinal.

 **\- Consegui sim.**

Comecei a dar risada e Tony me acompanhou. Poxa, queria que Scorp tivesse vindo pra assistir o showzinho particular que o Potter fez pra gente... Mas ele não veio porque não quis!

Tomei um rumo diferente para ir para a arquibancada e Tony me olhou meio desconfiado, mas eu o ignorei. Só parei na entrada de acesso da tribuna, que como eu imaginava, estava apenas com Hagrid na porta.

 **\- Boa tarde, grandão!** – Sorri mais amável do que de costume. Às vezes algumas pessoas merecem meu esforço sobre-humano pra ser amável.

 **\- Boa tarde meninos, como posso ajudá-los?** – Tony olhou pra mim de braços cruzados com a cara que dizia simplesmente "É Cesc, como ele pode nos ajudar?"

 **\- Somos da imprensa e também da Sonserina... Você entende que ter que cobrir o jogo da arquibancada, no meio das torcidas, é exigir de mais do nosso talento jornalístico, né?**

Tentei soar o mais inocente possível, mas sendo quem eu sou vocês podem imaginar o quanto isso deu certo...

 **\- Hum...** – Ele parou pra refletir enquanto coçava aquela barba nojen... Sem comentários. – **Ok, podem entrar!**

Ele disse todo contente por ajudar. Adoro meio-gigantes, eles tem corações do tamanho de uma cabeça humana, talvez por isso caiba tanta bondade.

Depois que nos afastamos o suficiente de Hagrid, achei pertinente perguntar como as pessoas se tornam meio-gigantes...

 **\- Hagrid foi mordido por um gigante ou algo assim?**

 **\- Por que tá dizendo isso?-** Tony perguntou enquanto avaliava o local, muito interessado.

 **\- Sei lá, eu não sei como se vira um meio-gigante, só fiquei curioso.** – Eu disse enquanto olhava em volta também.

O lugar parecia a mesma arquibancada dos alunos, mas dava pra perceber que as sustentações eram mais fortes e altas. E tem teto! Teto é legal...

 **\- Tipo... Ele já nasceu assim, cara!** – Tony me disse, dessa vez olhando pra mim. **– A mãe dele era gigante e o pai humano, ele nasceu dessa união muito doida...**

Tony continuou andando, mas eu tive que parar pra pensar. Como é que Hagrid foi concebido?

...

Credo! Acho que vou vomitar...

\- **CESC! ENCONTREI ÓTIMOS LUGARES!** – Tony disse já na parte de cima da arquibancada.

Subi as escadas tentando visualizar meu amigo idiota, mas nem foi tão difícil assim, ele estava causando transtornos enquanto passava pisando nos pés dos professores.

Automaticamente dei um tapa na minha testa. Que super ideia trazer Tony para a tribuna dos professores, agora vamos levar 30 detenções e a Sonserina vai ficar com menos 200 na contagem de pontos!

Segui com um pouco mais de cuidado que o meu amigo besta, tendo que ignorar os olhares de surpresa, indignação e raiva dos meus amados professores, funcionários e líderes de torcidas...

Ok, as líderes de torcida são por minha conta.

Quando cheguei perto do Tony ele já estava num papo muito interessante com, pasmem, a diretora e o nosso amado professor Bradbury.

\- **Já** **disse que não podem se sentar aqui Zabine! É o lugar do vice-diretor!** – Bradbury disse já perdendo a paciência com Tony que por sua vez estava bem humorado, como uma criança num parque de diversões.

 **\- E eu já disse que esse negócio de vice-diretor não existe!** – Hein? Tony deu risada da idiotice que ele mesmo disse. – **Quero dizer... Existe, mas não aqui em Hogwarts!**

Pela primeira vez na conversa _Mcdonalds_ se pronunciou, concertando seu xale e se virando em nossa direção.

\- **O vice-diretor Brenam está muito ocupado cuidando dos assuntos de Hogwarts no exterior.** – Ela disse enquanto voltava a olhar pra frente.

Dei uma olhada em volta, o jogo já ia começar e só tinha esse lugar e o do lado do professor Bradbury. Tony passou na frente da diretora e se sentou ao seu lado. Eu me sentei ao lado do professor Bradbury que me fuzilou com o olhar.

\- **Então ele não vai se importar!** – Disse Tony tentando controlar o riso, a diretora já ia argumentar, mas os narradores à sua frente começaram a falar.

\- **BOA TARDE GALERA, PRONTOS PARA MAIS UMA TEMPORADA DE QUADRIBOL EM HOGWARTS?**

Infelizmente a torcida respondeu com animação para o narrador e eu acho que fiquei surdo!

Jerry Dowson da Lufa-lufa começou a animar a torcida com aquelas perguntas idiotas que todo torcedor adora responder em um estádio. Finalmente, para a minha alegria, Shawna Mclaine da Sonserina se pronunciou.

\- **ESPERO QUE ESTEJAM REALMENTE ANIMADOS PORQUE ESSE JOGO PROMETE SER...** – Ela deu uma leve risada, mas logo se recompôs. – **ELETRIZANTE!**

Quando ela disse a última palavra o estádio explodiu, infelizmente não literalmente, em gritos de aprovação.

Me inclinei para frente e sussurrei no ouvido da Shawna.

 **\- Pronta pra mais um ano de puxa-saquismo?** – Ela riu pelo nariz e me olhou de lado.

 **\- Nem me fale!** – Ela disse apenas movendo os lábios e voltando a falar com a torcida.

Voltei a me sentar e dei de cara com um Bradbury me olhando desconfiado.

 **\- Somos velhos amigos, só a estava cumprimentando!**

 **\- Eu não te perguntei nada.** – Bradbury voltou a olhar para frente. Mal educado!

Enquanto Dowson dizia a escalação da Corvinal, os idiotas surgiam em suas roupas azuis e bronze com uma águia abrindo o caminho pra eles.

Pude ver a que Shawna fazia a mesma expressão que Tony, um misto de divertimento e nojo. Mas ela logo fez um biquinho charmoso frente ao olhar de reprovação de seu colega de trabalho.

Tá aí uma garota pela qual você se apaixona pela personalidade. Ela não é muito bonita com seu cabelo extremamente cacheado e volumoso, sardas e olho verde-escuro. Está um pouquinho acima do peso, mas nenhum garoto que a ouve falar consegue ignorá-la.

Ela dá sentido a palavra atraente.

Não reparem nesse meu momento _in Love_ , mas é que desde que eu vi a Mclaine narrar um jogo pela primeira vez, bateu uma espécie de encantamento por ela. Tenho fraco por mulheres com personalidade forte...

A dita cuja narrou a entrada "triunfal" da Grifinória sem um pingo de ironia na voz e por um momento quase acreditei que ela realmente tinha passado muito tempo na companhia daquele lufa-lufa idiota.

Mas pra me tranqüilizar, ela olhou pro Tony, colocou sutilmente a língua pra fora e revirou os olhos rapidamente. Tony deu risada o que chamou a atenção da velha diretora. Eu sei, foi desnecessário a parte do velha, mas é que...

O jogo começou.

Assim que a juíza apitou, Longbotton pegou a goles tão rapidamente que se alguém tivesse piscado teria perdido. Ele fez uma jogada individual, ignorando totalmente os jogadores da Corvinal.

\- **E A GRIFINÓRIA ABRE O PLACAR SEM NEM DAR TEMPO DESSA POBRE LOCUTORA SE AJEITAR EM SUA CADEIRA! PEGA LEVE AÍ FRANK!**

Shawna disse dando risada, o que fez com que Longbotton sorrisse animadamente pra ela, mandando um sinal de que ia acatar suas ordens.

A torcida da Grifinória fez o que eles fazem de melhor: gritaram como macacas no cio! Não que eu já tenha visto macacas no cio...

Olhando despretensiosamente pra barulhenta torcida da Grifinória, dois pontinhos pretos e verdes me chamaram atenção. Droga! Acho que preciso de óculos...

 **\- Me empresta seu binóculo rapidinho?** – Perguntei para a senhora gordinha ao meu lado, acho que é a professora de Aritmancia, não sei.

Ela me emprestou e eu tentei focar naqueles pontinhos esquisitos. Não me surpreendi ao ver Rebeca e _Liv_ pulando feito dois foliões do carnaval da Bahia no meio da torcida vermelha.

\- **Ô Tony!** – Me inclinei por cima do Bradbury e Tony fez o mesmo com McGonagall.

\- **Oi!** – Ele disse animadamente, ignorando totalmente o olhar de desaprovação da diretora.

\- **Dá uma olhada em quem ta lá na torcida da Grifinória**. – Passei o binóculo pra ele e apontei pra direção da arquibancada.

Tony na hora que colocou o binóculo viu de quem eu tava falando. Ele deu risada.

 **\- Já era de se esperar**. – Assim que ele me devolveu o binóculo, Dowson começou a falar animadamente e as torcidas ficaram quietas.

\- **POTTER ENCONTROU O POMO DE OURO, ELE E HAARDY COMEÇARAM A DISPUTA, POTTER AINDA ESTÁ NA FRENTE, MAS HAARDY ESTÁ CHEGANDO PERTO...**

Peguei o binóculo e comecei a acompanhar a disputa no céu. O placar estava 30x10 para a Grifinória e pelo visto a Corvinal seria vice de novo.

Deixa eu explicar resumidamente o que aconteceu no ano passado. Eu era muito novo, tinha apenas doze anos, mas eu presenciei um dos momentos mais constrangedores para o time da Sonserina na história!

Fomos desclassificados em um dos últimos jogos da temporada, por motivos que até hoje não foram esclarecidos. Uns dizem que foi porque o nosso capitão foi encontrado bêbado e pelado na mesa da diretora, outros dizem que foi por uso de magia em campo e alguns até dizem que foi por inveja da anteriormente citada diretora, que é uma torcedora disfarçada da Grifinória, obviamente.

Ok, quem disse essa última foi Tony, mas o fato é que nós perdemos metade dos pontos conquistados na temporada e acabamos em último lugar!

PIOR, atrás da Lufa-lufa, que vergonha meu Deus!

Mas agora o jogo estava realmente quente, Haardy estava do lado do Potter mergulhando atrás do pomo de ouro. Só pra ficar mais dramático, a gordinha do meu lado tentou pegar o binóculo da minha mão!

\- **Compre o seu minha senhora!** – Eu disse indignado, onde já se viu uma coisa dessas?

O motivo que me fez ser batedor, pra início de conversa, se fez presente: violência impune!

Um super balaço mandado pelo batedor da Corvinal acertou Potter no ombro e fez com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse da vassoura.

Cara, eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida! Alguns segundos depois Haardy pegou o pomo e o jogo acabou.

Depois de fazer o belíssimo e sincronizado "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" na queda do Potter, me vi batendo palma junto da galera da Corvinal. Muito bom, gostei do jogo!

\- **Ahhhhhhh... Não durou nem vinte minutos! Quero meu dinheiro de volta.** – Tony se levantou e cruzou os braços, fazendo biquinho que nem uma criança birrenta.

- **Fala sério Tony, foi de graça! –** Eu disse dando risada e me levantando. A senhora do meu lado arrancou o binóculo da minha mão, mas eu pensei que ela ia levar meus dedos junto!

 **\- Mal** **educado!** – Ela ainda achou ruim que eu quis ficar com os dedos? Quando eu digo que só tem doido...

 **\- Sinceramente professor, o senhor deveria selecionar melhor quem vem às tribunas.** – Bradbury me olhou com a usual cara fechada dele, então eu continuei. – **Arrume uns lugares próximos pra mim e meus acompanhantes da próxima vez... Como espera que eu consiga trabalhar desse jeito?**

 **\- Eu** **vi o quanto você estava preocupado com o trabalho...** – Ele disse passando por mim. McGonagall também já ia passando, mas ela se deteve no meio do caminho, olhou pra mim e pra Tony de cima a baixo e disse:

\- **Menos 10 pontos pra Sonserina pelo péssimo comportamento demonstrado no acidente do Sr. Potter.** – Que absurdo!

- **Que invejosa, só porque perdeu o jogo...** – Tony disse pra McGonagall enquanto meneava com a cabeça e fazia uma expressão de decepção.

- **Menos 50 pontos!** – A velha disse indignada, mas que merda de boca grande que Tony tem!

Ainda pude ouvir Bradbury fazer uma expressão cansada pra diretora como se dissesse "Choro todos os dias por ser o diretor da casa deles!". Eu realmente não sei quem é pior...

Os dois foram embora, deixando a mim e a Tony chateados, olhando pro nada.

Que triste.

\- **Então...** – Tony falou em dúvida. - **Foram 50 ou 60 pontos descontados?**

\- **Sei não... Cara preciso de algo AGORA pra me animar, perdemos pontos sem nem entrar em campo dessa vez!**

\- **Muita injustiça mesmo...** – Tony disse como se tivesse dizendo "Tá frio hoje.", o que de fato está. – **Já sei! Que tal se nós fôssemos visitar o Potter na enfermaria?**

 **\- Fechou! Gozações por minha conta...**

 **\- Ah não! Você o tirou do sério da última vez.** – Tony disse meio chateado.

 **\- A gente vê isso no caminho.**

No jantar o clima tava interessante: a mesa da Grifinória tava muda, a da Corvinal dando o vexame da vitória, já tradicional em Hogwarts e a da Sonserina e a da Lufa-lufa rindo da cara das duas casas anteriores.

Eu amo competições!

A Pottinha tava toda murchinha do meu lado, terminou que ao invés de rir da cara do Potter eu e Tony tivemos que consolar a pobrezinha por causa do irmão estropiado dela... E agora essa função é do Scorp.

\- **Não se preocupe não Lily, madame Pomfrey é boa em consertar caras...** – Quanto tato com crianças Malfoy...

 **\- Ele não tá com a cara quebrada!** – Ela respondeu emburrada. Eu cuspi meu suco longe tentando controlar a risada... Lily me olhou de cara feia.

 **\- Desculpe...**

Voltei a olhar pra frente e vi uma cena muito interessante: Rose estava saindo apressada atrás de Haardy.

 **\- Que cara de maníaco é essa Cesc? –** Scorp me perguntou desconfiado.

 **-Nada não.** – Eu disse voltando a olhar minha comida. Não acredito que esses dois tão se pegando... _No way! –_ **Er... Acho que vou dormir, tchau galera.**

Fingi um bocejo e levantei rápido da mesa. Ainda pude ver Rebeca me olhar com uma sobrancelha levantada, mas logo ela se distraiu com algo que uma amiga cochichou em seu ouvido.

Deixei minha mesa discretamente e teria conseguido sair se não fossem essas malditas crianças! Ok, /modo Scooby-Doo off/!

Mas infelizmente, tomara que queime no inferno o arquiteto que projetou Hogwarts, a mesa da Corvinal é ao lado da minha.

Louise me parou segurando minha capa e, sério, se ela não fosse minha irmã e minha possível doadora de órgãos, já teria conhecido Merlin, Jesus e Michael Jackson há muito tempo!

\- **Que pressa é essa irmãozinho? Não fala mais comigo não?** – Ela disse falsamente animada, Claire revirou os olhos. Pelo visto ela não concorda com essa atitude...

 **\- Me arrependo do dia que eu te dei essa ousadia toda...** – Ela deu risada do meu desabafo, tive que respirar fundo pra continuar nossa "reunião de família".

 **\- Sério, da última vez que te vi você me disse "Tá, tá, tá, me mande uma carta...", parecia ocupado...** – Ela disse analisando o garfo dela. Claire simplesmente apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos e me olhou visivelmente cansada.

Ela estava diferente, tinha o cabelo mais liso e que estava em uma versão dois tons mais escuro do que antes... Gostei.

 **\- Pois é... Você sabe o que é pior?** – Eu disse fingindo que realmente ia continuar algo muito importante. Louise até largou o garfo e Claire mudou a postura. - **Eu continuo ocupado, então tchau!**

Sai de lá antes de ver a expressão da Louise, mas pude ouvir Claire rindo.

 **\- MANTENHA CONTATO IRMÃOZINHO, FOI BOM FALAR COM VOCÊ!**

Olhei pra trás e vi minha gêmea com um sorriso satisfeito. Fábregas não sabem perder mesmo...

Cara, isso é tão ridículo... Me refiro a seguir as pessoas, realmente estou envergonhado, mas... E sempre deve haver um "mas" em sua vida, eu tenho que fazer isso.

Esse lance da Rose com Haardy realmente vai me afetar... Eles vão ser o casal mais estranho da escola, mais estranho até do que os pais do Hagrid e aí crianças... Não tem terapia que ajude!

Adiantei os passos pra ver se ainda alcançava eles, mas nem foi preciso andar muito, pelo visto eles não estão tentando se esconder... Eu tentaria!

Weasley estava na sua pose mandona de sempre e Haardy estava encostado na parede com uma expressão cansada.

O coitado bebeu, pegou a Weasley e agora que tá sóbrio a nojenta quer forçá-lo a se casar! Que dureza...

CALA A BOCA, IMAGINAÇÃO!

 **\- Qual é Weasley não pode continuar me seguindo! As pessoas vão começar...**

\- **Não me importo! Sabe, as coisas podem ficar mais fáceis pra você, só precisa me dizer o que está tentando esconder, porque...** – Ela deu uma pausa dramática, jogou os cabelos e deu uma risada presunçosa. **– Eu vou descobrir seus segredinhos Haardy e você vai se arrepender de não ter me dado sua versão dos fatos.**

Por que alguém gastaria fraldas com uma criança como a Weasley? Sério, eu a deixaria com a mesma fralda o dia inteiro...

Haardy suspirou cansado e a Weasley começou a se afastar dele. Peraí... Ela ta vindo pra cá! Droga.

Onde eu me escondo? ONDE EU ME ESCONDO?

...

Quer saber? Sem desespero, só estou indo pro quarto... É isso aí.

 **\- Fábregas o que você tá fazendo aqui?** – Rá! Que cara de "Fui pega no flagra" mais engraçada! Fiz minha melhor cara de "Tô com sono, me deixe em paz!" e tentei passar por ela.

 **\- Não enche Weasley! Você é dona do corredor por acaso?**

 **\- Não, é que... Há quanto tempo está aqui?** – Ela me perguntou nervosa. Acho que tá com medo que eu roube a matéria dela... Até parece! O que eu já roubei dela antes?

 **\- Um quarto de segundo, satisfeita? Ou você quer alguém pra comprovar meu álibi? Cara, você precisa de um terapeuta...**

 **\- Não sou "cara" e não preciso de coisa nenhuma! Agora pode ir...** – Hein? – **Vai andando, isso mesmo, circulando, circulando...**

Tive que respirar fundo agora. "Você tá fingindo que tá cansado, siga seu caminho, não olhe pra trás!". Ainda pude sentir o olhar dela confirmando se realmente eu estava indo embora.

Não quero ser repetitivo, mas algumas pessoas dizem que eu falo mal da Weasley só de implicância, então eu pergunto: por que eu tenho que respirar o mesmo ar que ela, Morgana?

Haardy estava a alguns passos de mim e eu só tive que andar um pouco mais rápido pra alcançá-lo.

 **\- Então... Você e a Weasley, hum? Escolha interessante.** – Eu disse tentando parecer distraído.

 **\- Que? Claro que não! Ela só é uma das muitas fãs, nada sério...** – Que cara de pau!

Resolvi passar para uma abordagem mais direta, fui pra frente dele e parei de braços cruzados.

 **\- Deixa eu te contar uma historinha sobre a mãe natureza...**

 **\- Como?**

 **\- Leões. Eles são realmente criaturas formidáveis, mas são barulhentos, com suas patas enormes e peso extra, então é quase impossível um leão pegar uma águia.** – Ele me olhou desconfiado e cruzou os braços pra demonstrar isso. Tá totalmente na defensiva, bem onde eu queria.

 **\- Sei... Aonde você quer chegar com isso?**

 **\- Uma serpente por outro lado, ela é muito sutil, usa metáforas, analogias e, bem, elas descobrem o que querem.** – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – **Quero dizer... Elas pegam a presa e... Ah, Chega de analogias! Já entendeu aonde eu quero chegar não foi?**

 **\- Olha Fábregas, vou te dizer o que disse a Weasley: não sei do que você está falando!**

Eu também não.

 **\- Sabe que eu não sou movido pelo mesmo combustível que a Weasley, não é? Ela tá mais pra uma ditadura socialista e eu tô mais pra uma sociedade onde reina o capitalismo selvagem, entende?**

 **\- Entendo. O fato é que...**

 **\- O fato é que você pode precisar da minha ajuda para resolver seu problema com a foguinho e veja só que coisa boa: eu tô disposto a te ajudar!**

 **\- Em troca de...**

 **\- Em troca de saber o que você tá escondendo e de mais um pequeno favor que você vai pensar qual vai ser.**

 **\- Hum...** – Ele fingiu avaliar, mas eu sou irmão de uma corvinal e não é a toa que a mesa deles é a mais próxima da nossa mesa... – **Ok Fábregas, eu topo! E já sei o que posso te dar em troca.**

Sorri sincero, sinceramente satisfeito quero dizer.

 **\- O que é?**

 **\- Que tal jogar com uma Corvinal sem apanhador?**

 **\- Você vai se suicidar é? Porque se for, eu realmente não quero ser testemunha disso!**

 **\- Não seja idiota! Estou dizendo simplesmente que eu não vou pegar o pomo de ouro, vou deixá-lo todinho pro Malfoy e que fique bem claro: não estou te prometendo a vitória, só estou te dando a chance de terminar o jogo quando quiser e... 150 pontos de vantagem no placar, tá bom pra você?**

 **\- Quanta bondade, Haardy! Quanta bondade...**

E depois eu sou o pior cara do colégio...


	8. Capítulo 8 Falou e disse

_Cap. 8- Falou e disse_ _  
_ _  
_ _[...] como mencionado anteriormente, James Potter demonstrava certo nervosismo pré-jogo, que pôde ser confirmado na sua distração nos minutos decisivos e finais da partida._  
 _  
_ _Na perseguição do pomo-de-ouro, Haardy levou vantagem e garantiu a vitória por 160 a 30 para a favorita ao título de campeã do torneio inter-casas de Quadribol, a atual vice da competição, Corvinal._

 _Potter se desequilibrou da vassoura ao receber um balaço no ombro com saudações de Connor Ginns, uma das novas armas da Corvinal para esta temporada. Ginns, o substituto do não-tão-bom batedor Grant, que se formou ano passado, demonstra ter herdado o talento para o esporte de seu tio John Ginns, batedor revelação da Grifinória na temporada 2005-2006. Pura ironia._

 _No final da partida, ao ser entrevistado, o orgulhoso capitão da equipe vitoriosa disse: "Nossa equipe está ainda mais forte do que no ano passado. Mesmo com a saída de jogadores importantes na temporada anterior, estamos confiantes de que o título será nosso este ano."_

 _Longbotton, atual capitão da Grifinória, também demonstrou confiança em sua declaração, "Essa foi só a primeira partida, estávamos com a vantagem, mas infelizmente um único momento de deslize fez com que perdêssemos. Coisas do quadribol... Foi bom para acordar o time, os jogadores tinham essa sensação de que a vitória já era nossa. Agora é esperar pelo próximo jogo."_

 _James Potter, apanhador da equipe vermelha há três anos e astro da mesma, hoje saiu de campo como o grande responsável pela vitória da Corvinal e, até o fechamento desta edição, se encontra na enfermaria com familiares e amigos sem prestar declarações à imprensa._

 _Esse primeiro surpreendente resultado só aquece ainda mais as apostas nos futuros campeões da Taça das Casas. O torneio de Quadribol, nos últimos dez anos, garantiu a vitória da Taça aos seus campeões._

 _O próximo jogo será entre a terceira colocada Lufa-lufa e a recém saída de escândalos ligados ao último capitão da equipe, Sonserina. A casa das serpentes conta com um novo capitão, Cesc Fábregas e assim como a Lufa-lufa, pretende mudar os resultados dos últimos cinco torneios que tiveram o revezamento da Grifinória e da Corvinal no mais alto lugar do pódio._

 _Resta a todos os estudantes de Hogwarts esperar para saber se novamente os micos e as zebras reinarão no jogo entre os texugos e as serpentes ou se dessa vez o jogo será ganho pelo melhor._

 _Cesc Fábregas_

 _Repórter esportivo do HN_

Eu sinceramente me surpreendo como posso ser insosso e imparcial ao mesmo tempo.

Notem que mal dar pra reparar que fui eu que escrevi esse artigo, mas beleza. Tudo pra não arranjar problemas com a problemática da Weasley...

Terminei de escrever minha "matéria" e a joguei de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila. Amanhã eu entrego meu conto de fadas baseado em fatos reais, devia ganhar um Nobel pelo esforço de não falar mal desses pseudo-atletas no meu texto.

Levantei do sofá preguiçosamente e dei de cara com a minha pequena aprendiz de feiticeira, sentada na poltrona mais próxima a lareira. Ela parecia tão tristinha... Me vi na obrigação de saber se ela está bem depois do fiasco esportivo do irmão dela.

\- **Então** **Pottinha... Vai dizer que não está feliz agora por ser da Sonserina?** – Ela me olhou meio confusa. – **Ao menos você não está compartilhando da vergonha Grifinória...**

Juro que tento ser simpático, mas as pessoas insistem em retribuir minha simpatia com gestos obscenos e expressões de baixo calão. Me pergunto, onde _Liv_ aprende essas coisas?

 **\- Mau jeito, Cesc.** –Rebeca me disse, meneando a cabeça. De onde ela saiu? – **A pobrezinha está preocupada com a saúde do irmão...**

\- **Quanto drama! Parece até que foi algo grave, um atropelamento de trem ou algo do tipo.** – Rebeca me olhou com aquela expressão que diz "Você não cresce!".

Mas venhamos e convenhamos que ela só está assim porque o precioso James Potter foi humilhado 'em rede nacional'. Essas fãs...

 **\- Quer saber o que é motivo de preocupação, minha cara colega?** – ela me olhou com desdém. – **Uma notícia que iria abalar as estruturas dessa escola!**

\- **Olha só Cesc, se for mais uma daquelas fofoquinhas que o Tony te conta, vou logo avisando que...**

 **\- SHIU! Qual é mulher, me deixa falar!** – Rebeca me olhou surpresa, mas depois voltou a velha expressão de tédio tão característica a nós, sonserinos. Olhei para os dois lados antes de começar a falar e ela automaticamente revirou os olhos. – **Vamos para um lugar mais seguro.**

Encaminhei Rebeca até as escadas que dão para o dormitório masculino e ela me lançou um sorrizinho malicioso. Depois sou eu que não cresço...

 **\- Deixa de pensar besteira!** – Sentei na minha cama. A dita cuja já estava com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, fingindo interesse, sentada folgadamente na cama de Scorp.

 **\- E então? –** ela disse com uma cara divertida, dando tapinhas na minha perna. **– Conta o babado, amiga!**

Respirei fundo antes de começar a contar a história sobre a Weasley, Haardy, as orgias, os favores e as outras coisas que vem deixando a minha vida um pouco mais confusa do que o normal. Mas acho que fiz um bom resumo.

 **\- OMM!** – Quase ri com a versão bruxa do super gay OMG! - **E o Haardy contou qual é o segredo dele que a Weasley ta tentando descobrir?** – Agora eu tinha conseguido a atenção da minha adorada monstra.

 **\- Ainda não. Não faz parte da personalidade dos corvinais sair por aí contando seus podres, mas pelo visto a Weasley já sabe do que se trata... Ou ao menos desconfia.**

 **\- Minha nossa que babado!** – Revirei meus olhos.

 **\- Furo jornalístico Wainz, não me envergonha...**

 **\- Ta, ta, ta... E agora? O que você vai fazer?** – Ela me olhou com uma expressão que demonstrava preocupação. Pra vocês verem o fundo do poço que nós chegamos...

 **\- É uma situação delicada... A Sonserina ta saindo de um escândalo agora, se alguém, leia-se Weasley, descobrisse sobre essa proposta que o Haardy me fez... Nunca mais sairíamos do buraco.**

 **\- Por outro lado, se você aceitar a proposta e despistar a Weasley como você prometeu, a Sonserina ficaria definitivamente por cima.**

 **\- Sei não Beca, a Weasley é difícil de enrolar, ela vai acabar descobrindo tudo e a gente vai se lascar como sempre. Ta ficando até repetitivo...**

Ela me olhou com uma expressão cansada, como se tivesse enxergando algo que o burro aqui está deixando passar. Ela tocou meu ombro e começou a falar como se explicasse a Pottinha a diferença entre um trasgo montanhês e o Tony com fome.

 **\- Não diga nem que sim, nem que não pro Haardy. O jogo entre vocês ainda está bem longe. Agora você só tem que arrumar um jeito da Weasley se distrair e desistir da matéria.**

 **\- Ela não vai desistir...**

 **\- Dependendo do andar da carruagem podemos conseguir fazer com que a Weasley perca o cargo de editora, com que você ganhe o campeonato de quadribol e de quebra mandar o Haardy se danar!** – A empolgação de Rebeca me assusta!

 **\- Não dá pra colocar a paz no Oriente Médio nesse pacote não?** – Falei com meu sorriso mais irônico. Ela me olhou com cara de tédio.

\- **Quer que nós temos a ver com isso?** \- Ela falou sério. Deus, só eu mesmo pra aguentar uma coisa dessas.

 **\- REBECA! COMO. VAMOS. FAZER. ISSO?** – Às vezes é necessário partir pra grosseria. Ela fez uma expressão ofendida.

- **Convoque seus amigos idiotas que eu vou mostrar como quatro cabeças sonserinas podem bolar um super plano em três partes.**

Depois disso, ela se levantou e saiu teatralmente, como se tivesse dito algo realmente esclarecedor.

 **\- Maluca...**

 **\- VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!**

Olha só que surpresa, Scorp discorda totalmente da opinião de Rebeca. Realmente uma grande surpresa...

Deixei pra contar aos sobre as novidades depois do final de semana, mas acho que não teria feito diferença nenhuma no caso.

 **\- Para de dar piti Scorp, ele só está relatando os fatos, não é Cesc?** – Tony disse como se estivesse falando pela milésima vez.

 **\- Que parte do "estamos saindo de um escândalo" você não entendeu? Estava escrito no seu artigo da edição de ontem do HN!** – Scorp deu uma relaxada, mas ainda sim falou meio exasperado.

 **\- Eu sei o que escrevi, mas...**

 **\- Eu acho que você ta pagando alguém pra escrever seus artigos!** – Respira fundo, Cesc.

 **\- ... talvez a Rebeca tenha razão. Só estou compartilhando a informação com vocês porque além de meus melhores amigos, vocês são os principais interessados em tudo isso.**

 **\- Estamos representando o resto do time, Scorp. Pense no que eles iriam desejar! –** Tony disse com um brilho estranho nos olhos. Acho que ele já decidiu a opinião dele...

 **\- O resto do time não pensa!** – Deus, por que Scorp não é um grifinório?- **Olha, eu sei que a bondade não vem facilmente pra vocês, mas...**

 **\- COMO É QUE É?**

 **\- É O QUÊ?** – Scorp realmente deveria ser um grifinório! Isso é o cúmulo, ele simplesmente está desfazendo anos de caridade da minha parte!

 **\- Olha só, ô Dumbledore, não sei o que você esteve fazendo nos últimos anos, mas tanto eu quanto o Cesc fizemos muitas coisas boas. Você deveria engolir seu veneno, Malfoy!**

É isso aí Tony, é esse tipo de fala que nós esperamos de melhores amigos. Scorp nos olhou com uma cara de "Fala sério", mas o que é que ele esperava? Só faltou ele dizer o famoso "não se ofendam".

 **\- Sério? Vocês fizeram coisas boas? Tipo o quê? –** HA, olha só, o doce desdém.

 **\- Pois fique sabendo você que tudo que fazemos nessa vida é pelo bem do próximo. –** Ta, ok. Meio exagerado... Mas não tem necessidade alguma do Scorp ta rindo como se tivesse enfeitiçado!

 **\- Quem está sendo mau agora, hein? –** Boa Tony! Scorp finalmente parou de rir e limpou as lágrimas dos olhos.

 **\- Ok meninos, me digam uma coisa boa que vocês fizeram essa semana, que eu juro que peço desculpas.**

 **\- Estou cuidando da Pottinha!** – Viu como é fácil achar boas ações no meu currículo?

 **\- Porque você fez um acordo com o irmão dela!** – Droga.

\- **Ajudei ontem uma garota da Corvinal com os livros!** – Olha que bom garoto o Tony é!

 **\- Isso porque você queria sair com ela. –** Droga [2].

 **\- Scorp, meu querido, tudo que a gente falar você vai arranjar um defeito, porque você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, então...**

 **\- Quanta bondade...**

 **\- Vamos cortar a baboseira? Não estamos ficando mais jovens aqui.** – Só eu que tenho foco nessa casa?

 **\- Concordo. Como eu ia dizendo, sei que é difícil pra vocês dois fazer algo sem receber nada em troca, mas dessa vez o negócio é sério. Haardy não nos daria um jogo se ele não tivesse envolvido em algo** _ **do mal**_ **.**

Scorp disse a última parte bem baixinho, que desgosto! Agora já sei porquê ele não é da Grifinória: falta MUITA coragem nele.

 **\- O que você sugere? Que eu vá até a diretora e diga: "** _ **Mc**_ **você não vai acreditar! Sabe o Haardy? Aquele aluno super responsável e modelo de conduta? Pois é. Ele está envolvido com algo obscuro. Não eu não sei o que é. Sim, é a minha palavra contra a dele. Sim, eu sou aquele garoto que levou detenção no primeiro dia de aula. Sim, eu vou..."**

 **\- Pára Cesc! Você ta surtando!** – Deus, agora que eu percebi, minha palavra vale bosta nenhuma! Eu acho que vou ali me afogar na privada.

 **\- Ele tem razão Scorp, a palavra dele vale bosta nenhuma pra diretora...** – 1, 2, 3, 4... JÁ CHEGA! EU VOU MATAR O TONY!

Bem, não me orgulho do que aconteceu a seguir. Eu ignorei toda a minha ótima educação e azarei cruelmente o único que me deu total apoio nessa conversa toda.

Tenho que admitir o chapéu seletor tinha razão, eu realmente tenho uma parte Grifinória! Mas quem manda Tony ficar lendo minha mente? Porque agora eu tenho certeza que ele faz isso.

 **\- E então Cesc, falou com... O QUE É QUE TA ROLANDO AQUI?**

Rebeca finalmente chegou para dar o ar da graça dela. Não que isso seja uma boa notícia, porque ela soltou Tony e ele veio pra cima de mim e eu não levo desaforo pra casa, vocês sabem, então...

Meia hora depois...

 **\- Ok, agora que estamos todos calmos, vocês, por favor, podem me dizer o que aconteceu?**

 **\- ELE DISSE QUE MINHA PALAVRA VALE BOSTA NENHUMA!**

 **\- E EU TÔ MENTINDO POR ACASO?**

 **\- RETIRE O QUE DISSE!**

 **\- RETIRE VOCÊ!**

 **\- E O QUE FOI QUE EU DISSE DE ERRADO, SEU RETARDADO?**

 **-CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! –** Ok, perdemos um pouco o rumo da situação e admito que parte foi por minha culpa. Scorp ta nos olhando com uma cara de matar e Rebeca está com uma cara de "eu não acredito nisso".

 **\- Querida Rebeca, peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento diante de uma dama...-** Comecei a falar educadamente.

 **\- Dama? Que dama?** – Scorp...

 **\- Viu? Não é tão difícil pedir desculpas!** – Mas eu não vou pedir desculpas pra você Tony. Malz aê!

Me joguei na cama e fiquei com minha cara de paisagem número 7, aquela com um leve sorriso no rosto e com os olhos fixos num ponto qualquer da minha roupa.

 **\- Ok. Esqueçamos o que aconteceu e vamos focar no que realmente importa aqui.** – Scorp disse antes que Tony pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. – **Rebeca, nós achamos que o Cesc deveria contar tudo que está acontecendo pra diretora.**

 **\- E quando ele diz "nós", ele que dizer ele, porque eu, Cesc, acho que outra pessoa deveria contar para a diretora.** – Scorp não muda mesmo.

 **\- E eu acho que ninguém deveria contar coisa alguma a diretora alguma.** – Besta.

 **\- Nossa! Vejo então que entramos num consenso!** – Hein? Parece que alguém aqui não sabe o significado da palavra consenso. – **Vocês não combinam em nada!**

Talvez ela saiba o significado...

 **\- E o que você sugere? Que aceitemos o trato do Haardy e acabemos de vez com as nossas chances de nos recuperar? –** Scorp, sempre otimista.

 **\- Se você sugerir isso, nós vamos ser dois contra um e um, apesar de que eu acho que nós vamos nos dar bem nessa...** – Besta [2]. Já sabem quem disse isso, não sabem?

Rebeca respirou fundo e colocou um sorriso meio assustador no rosto. O que aconteceu com os sorrisos sinceros do mundo?

 **\- Meninos... E se nós simplesmente desviássemos a atenção da Weasley pra outra coisa, até passar o jogo contra a Corvinal e depois que nós descobríssemos o segredo do Haardy a gente publicasse?**

 **\- Hã?** – Essa garota não respira não?

 **\- Se lembra que eu falei do plano de três etapas, Cesc? Scorp tome nota.**

Scorp olhou com aquela cara de "Você não manda em mim", mas acabou cedendo. Pegou um pergaminho pra tomar as "notas" de Rebeca.

 **\- Primeiro escreva aí: Objetivos.** – Scorp ta escrevendo e eu e Tony, acho, estamos tentando entender o que ta rolando aqui. Quem declarou Rebeca presidente do clubinho? **– Tirar a Weasley da chefia do jornal, ganhar a Copa de Hogwarts e...**

 **\- Merlin, você não presta!** – Não sei se Scorp falou pra ofender ou pra elogiar, por que ele meio que sorriu depois.

 **\- E... Garantir que a verdade seja revelada e Haardy punido pelos seus crimes, ponto.**

 **\- Nós somos o que? Os justiceiros?** – dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com Tony. – **Por que se formos, vamos precisar de uniformes!** – Ou talvez eu não concorde.

 **\- Para isso vamos fazer um plano de três partes...** – Rebeca ia continuar, mas Tony levantou a mão. – **Sim Tony, eu estou te ignorando.**

 **\- Hey!**

 **\- Pelo visto você já pensou em tudo.** – Tive que fazer essa observação. Rebeca me olhou com um sorriso de superioridade.

 **\- Pensei em tudo não, só no básico. Anota aí Scorp.**

 **\- Já estou anotando, sinto que você só falou isso pra ter o prazer de mandar em mim de novo.** – Scorp olhou com aquela cara de "Você não me engana". E não engana mesmo, nem a mim.

 **\- A primeira etapa vai ser tirar a Weasley do pé do Haardy, como você prometeu Cesc...**

 **\- Segundo descobrir o que Haardy esconde...** – Eu disse.

 **\- E terceiro passar a perna na Weasley e publicar, seja lá o que for antes dela.** – Tony disse e eu não pude evitar pedir um _high-five_ pra ele. Nada como irritar Rebeca pra fazer uma amizade voltar aos trilhos...

 **\- Hey, esse plano é meu!** – Ela disse com as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé direito no chão. Tão típico...

 **\- Você já tinha dito isso antes... –** Scorp disse, enquanto terminava de escrever o que ditamos pra ele. – **E o que mais?**

 **\- Bem, é aí que vocês entram. Na verdade nós quatro vamos ter que pensar numa maneira de fazer isso dá certo!** – Rebeca disse sentando ao meu lado, satisfeita consigo mesma.

 **\- Vocês estão vendo? –** Tony disse com um ar solene. – **É tão mais fácil fazer as coisas erradas... Vem naturalmente mesmo, Scorp.**

 **\- Viu?** – Argh, ninguém merece! Scorp ta se achando. - **Tecnicamente nós estamos complicando as coisas. Seria um pouco mais fácil se contássemos a verdade sem receber nada em troca.**

 **\- Mas aí receberíamos NADA em troca.** – Eu acho que sou o sábio por aqui... – **Agora só temos que pensar num jeito de colocar os detalhes infalíveis no plano, que o resto ta tudo resolvido.**

 **\- Isso vai dar um trabalho...**

Falou e disse Tony, falou e disse.


	9. Capítulo 9 O universo e o caos

Cap. 9 – O universo sempre caminha para o caos

\- **Weasley, preciso falar com você.** – Ela parou de andar, respirou fundo e colocou um lindo sorriso falso.

 **\- Não sei se tenho tempo pra isso.** – Ela me disse em um tom de voz bem condescendente. Algumas pessoas apenas nascem intragáveis, Weasley passou nessa fila várias vezes.

 **\- Serei breve: você está acabando com a minha criatividade!** – Não, eu não sou dramático!

 **\- Oba! Quantos pontos a Grifinória vai ganhar por isso?** – Hahaha, todo mundo se acha comediante esses dias.

 **\- Tô falando sério! Que tipo de matéria é "Regras de uso da vassoura fora do Campo de Quadribol"? Ninguém liga pra isso!** – Verdade, regras já são chatas, imagina aplicadas em algo tão legal quanto voar!

 **\- Exatamente! Nós somos o futuro do mundo bruxo, logo temos que mudar essa situação! Formadores de opiniões, lembra, Fábregas? Estava no projeto que você tentou roubar de mim!**

Weasley sempre tenta virar o jogo com acontecimentos irrelevantes...

 **\- Eu nunca li o seu projeto, ok?** – Ela estreitou os olhos. **– Olha...** – Respirei fundo, exasperado em menos de um minuto de conversa - **As pessoas normais não leem esse tipo de coisa!**

 **\- Depende do seu conceito de normalidade...** – Ela disse já se preparando para emendar um argumento final.

 **\- A menos que você consiga fazer de Hogs News uma leitura obrigatória, em pouco tempo seu maravilhoso projeto vai acabar!** – Que dia, humanidade! Eu como a voz da razão... Não achei que viveria pra ver isso!

Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez. Ela faz isso com frequencia na minha presença, logo a Organização Mundial de Saúde escreverá um artigo sobre o meu método de cura da asma... Divagações! Foco.

 **\- Weasley... Rose!** – Dei a ela o meu sorriso quase inocente, porque não faço milagres – **Nem se fosse leitura obrigatória as pessoas leriam! Acredite, eu sei do que eu estou falando.**

 **\- Por que eu não estou surpresa de ouvir isso?**

 **\- Não falo de mim! Eu leio até bula de rémedio trouxa, com aquelas letrinhas miudinhas... Me ajudam a dormir! Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que eu quero dizer é que...**

 **\- Já sei! Estou acabando com sua criatividade!** – Qual o problema das pessoas?

 **\- Não. Me. Interrompa.** – Agora quem respirou fundo fui eu! Céus, estamos perdendo o foco... Weasley tá começando a procurar uma rota de fuga e eu nem sequer posso culpá-la, eu queria fugir dessa conversa sem futuro também.

 **\- Só me deixa escolher meus próprios assuntos!** – Ela parou de olhar para os lados e me olhou de cima abaixo. Virou completamente pra mim, com as mãos na cintura. Mãe, é você?

 **\- E sobre o que, tremo em perguntar, você escreveria?** – Que capacidade de dizer uma coisa e falar outra! A tradução é mais ou menos assim " acha mesmo que acredito que você possa pensar em algo que preste sem supervisão de um adulto?"

 **-Bem... Tremo em responder... Algo como... O verdadeiro porquê da Sonserina ter perdido metade dos pontos, no campeonato passado!** – Ela me olhou cética. Eu me olhei cético. Não faço ideia de como conseguiria essa informação!

 **-Ou... Ou! Poderia escrever a respeito da concepção de Hagrid! Ah, vamos lá! Quem não vai querer ler a respeito de um romance proibido entre uma gigante e um humano?** – Ai. Meu. Deus. Agora eu a perdi. Weasley começou a ficar vermelha e acho que nem a respiração está funcionando... Ela tá contando até 10?

 **\- Escreva sobre o que eu mandei.** – Que menina cruel, não dá nem uma chance... Ela foi se aproximando de mim perigosamente, com o dedo em riste. – **E não se atreva a mencionar nada sobre essa história, ou vou te expulsar do Hogs News antes que você possa terminar de dizer a palavra coito!** – OI?

Ela virou intempestuosamente, se tivesse o cabelo mais cumprido e liso e não aqueles cachos bagunçados e curtos, provavelmente teria me cegado! Tenho certeza que ela queria que o poder dela fosse o suficiente para me expulsar da escola, mas não é.

Ainda.

Você vê, por um lado a conversa toda me pareceu muito infrutífera, mas por outro... Ao menos sei que não estava errado em pensar que Weasley é mesmo uma criatura intransigente. Que o inferno congele, mas Rebeca tem razão! Preciso tirar Weasley da chefia do jornal!

Significa dizer que talvez precise também de novas ideias pra distrái-la do seu aperto no Hogs... Quer dizer, precisamos ter um mínimo de confiança dela pra podermos postar a notícia de Haardy, sem passar pela fiscalização militar norte-coreana.

Nesse momento, não poderia chegar nem a 5 metros de distância da porta da sala de impressão sem levantar suspeitas. Claro que eu poderia apenas ir lá e invadir, mas aí eu estaria indo para um caminho sem volta no mundo dos crimes... Não queremos isso, não é mesmo?

 **\- Tony, avise ao time que teremos treino surpresa amanhã! –** Tony levantou a cabeça de seu pergaminho amassado com... Aquilo são poemas?

 **\- Hum? Treino... Treino surpresa? Do nada?** – Tony me olhou como se eu tivesse falando outro idioma, coisa que eu faço às vezes...

 **\- Essa é a definição de surpresa!** – Ele revirou os olhos, amassou o pergaminho e jogou num monte de papel que sofreu o mesmo destino anteriormente.

 **\- Sua primeira decisão como capitão será mostrar a sua verdadeira cara? Que péssima jogada...** – Ele me olhou com aquela expressão levemente condescendente, muito similar a de uma certa ruiva... Hoje é o dia de subestimar Cesc e eu não fui avisado?

 **\- Estou assumindo um time que foi último colocado no campeonato e cujo meu antecessor saiu depois de nos custar metade dos pontos da Taça das Casas. Eu poderia dançar tango sobre suas cabeças, ainda seria melhor do que ele!**

Tony olhou para sua pena pensativamente, fiquei olhando para o fundo do lago, que nesse momento de fim de tarde, só deixava entrever algumas sombras meio assustadoras...

Zabine quebrou nosso silêncio confortável. – **Rebeca disse que nos ajudaria a levar a taça esse ano...**

Levantei uma sobrancelha e cruzei as mãos – **O que Rebeca diz não se escreve, não dá pra ficar contando com ela. Reservei o campo pra amanhã às 16 horas. Você pode avisar ao pessoal ou não?**

 **\- E por que você não avisa?** – Insolente! A verdade é que eu ainda estou pensando num plano pra tirar a Weasley do poder... No caso, as coisas não estão indo bem, não consegui pensar em nada ainda... Burro! Burro! BURRO!

 **\- Pra quem são esses poemas?** \- Tony chutou inutilmente as bolinhas de pergaminho pra longe de mim.

 **\- Não mude de assunto!** – Ele disse acusador. Minhas táticas de distração não são mais tão efetivas... O dia tá indo de mau a pior...

 **\- Não estou mudando de assunto, estou apenas curioso... E só pra responder sua pergunta anterior, estou ocupado pensando num jeito do plano de Rebeca dar certo.** – Ao menos em uma das 11 realidades alternativas possíveis.

 **\- Eu também estou pensando nisso.** – Ai senhor, dai-me forças! – **E meio que tive uma ideia...**

 **\- É mesmo? Fale mais sobre isso, meu jovem...** – Tony é muito lerdo na maioria das situações, mas não quando se trata de armações e planos. Ele é bom com planos.

 **\- Eu pensei...** – Ele parou bruscamente com a chegada de alguém na sala.

 **\- Ei, gente! Acabei de sair da minha aula de voo e vocês não vão acreditar! Uma menina da grifinória caiu de cara no chão!** – Pottinha chegou meio esbaforida com suas trancinhas balançando. – **Mas eu não ri!**

Eu sorri pra ela, aquela menina é um brilho de inocência no nosso mar de malícia.

 **-Não riu por que? Ela se machucou?** – Pottinha franziu os olhos e me deu aquele olhar de "Sério?" e Tony apenas deu uma risadinha enquanto catava o lixo do chão e jogava na lareira.

 **\- Porque é errado, Cesc! Ninguém nunca te disse que rir dos outros é feio?**

 **-Minha cara** _ **Liv,**_ **pois fique sabendo que os cientistas trouxas dizem que o riso em situações como essa é para atestar que o outro está bem. Para acalmar o grupo!** – Lily me olhou com cara de dúvida e Tony também. – **Estou falando sério!**

 **\- Não acredito em você.** – A ruivinha se jogou na poltrona próxima a Tony, largando a bolsa no chão, aos seus pés.

 **-Pois vai ter que começar a acreditar em mim, Lily... Sonserinos se defendem! Sempre.** – Ela revirou os olhos pra mim e suspirou. Olhei pra Tony dizendo a ele com olhar que depois a gente continuava o assunto, não é como se a nossa sala comunal fosse realmente segura. Não passou despercebido a Lily, no entanto.

 **\- Sobre o que vocês estavam falando antes?** – Ela franziu o cenho de um jeito engraçadinho, mas a petulância dela me irritou um pouco.

 **-Achei que curiosidade fosse para fofoqueiros, Srta. Potter!** – Ela desfez a expressão "ameaçadora" e olhou de mim pra Tony e depois voltou a olhar pra mim apontando acusadoramente.

 **\- Vocês estão aprontando alguma!** – Me disse no mesmo tom de voz irritante da prima. – **Não me envolvam nisso**. – Mas as semelhanças familiares param por aí.

 **-Pode deixar, Pottinha! Nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo...** – Olhei pra Tony e ele me retribuiu o mesmo sorriso sacana. Não temos ideia do que se seguirá, mas ninguém mais precisa saber disso, né?

A espera até o jantar é um dos momentos mais difíceis do meu dia. Poderia ser extremamente produtivas essas horas sem aula e Deus sabe que eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer, retirar um time de Quadribol das trevas não é tarefa fácil, mas a fome é cruel.

\- **Honestamente, eu não sei porque eu ainda tento**! – Estava numa disputa com Pottinha e Tony pra tentar ver quem conseguia encontrar um feijãozinho de todos os sabores com um gosto decente primeiro.

\- **Tinha gosto de quer esse?** – Tony analisava um feijãozinho amarelo vibrante com um olhar suspeito. – **Será que esse é de limão?**

- **Eu duvido muito disso!** – Lily olhava com suspeita para o saco de feijões jogado na mesinha de centro do salão comunal sonserino. Ela realmente acha que pegamos um dos produtos da loja do tio dela, Gemialidades Weasley, por engano e eu estou começando a concordar...

 **\- O meu tem gosto de...** – Fiz uma careta, passando os dentes na língua tentando tira o amargo de lá. **– Argh! Lodo do fundo do lago! Eca, meu Deus, quem faz essas coisas?**

Tony e Lily riram do meu sofrimento, mas tenho dizer que acho que os fabricantes dessa porcaria de "doce" deveriam ser presos! Acho que dá pra eu contar no dedo das mãos quantas vezes eu peguei um feijãozinho que realmente tinha sabor de algo comestível!

 **\- Como você sabe o sabor de lodo?** – Tony me perguntou, fazendo aquele barulho estranho, similar ao ronco de um porco. Ele chama de risada.

 **\- Eu imagino! E imagino também que essas pessoas que fazem esses troços são verdadeiros sádicos!** – Peguei o maldito saco de feijões com raiva. – **Por que a gente ainda gasta dinheiro com isso?**

Levantei meu braço pra atirar a coisa ofensiva na lareira, mas fui impedido pela Pottinha e pelo maluco do Tony. Eu estou tentando nos poupar de sofrimento e foi o que eu argumentei, é claro.

 **\- É PARA O NOSSO PRÓPRIO BEM!** – Nossa os dois juntos são muito efetivos na imobilização, Pottinha tá com o joelho bem do meu estômago e Tony está tentado arrancar o pacote dos meus dedos quase sem vida. Que selvagens!

 **\- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?** – Rebeca chegou pra me salvar! Apesar de eu dispensar a cara de riso dela.

 **\- Eu tenho medo de saber!** – Scorp falou ao mesmo tempo que tirava a Pottinha de cima de mim. Que menininha terrrível! Tony conseguiu pegar o saco de feijões e guardar no bolso das vestes, mas ele pagará caro por essa traição!

 **-Vamos vocês dois, temos negócios a tratar.** – Rebeca saiu andando em direção aos dormitórios masculinos.

 **-Não pode ir entrando no nosso quarto assim. –** Scorp meio que correu pra tentar atrapalhá-la. Não é como se Rebeca já não tivesse entrado lá milhares de vezes, mas... Se implicar com ela o faz feliz, vamos deixar a criança ser feliz!

 **-Posso ir também?** – Lily perguntou com uma carinha inocente, que não me engana mais. Dei a ela um quase sorriso, estreitando os olhos.

 **-Tem certeza que quer se envolver nos nossos assuntos, Pottinha?** – Cruzei os braços e levantei uma das sobrancelhas. Tony colocou o feijãozinho amarelo, que sobreviveu a nossa briga aparentemente intacto, na boca e fez uma careta logo em seguida.

 **-Limão?** – Eu perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Ele fez que não com a cabeça. – **E então, Pottinha? Sim ou com certeza?**

 **-Com certeza não!** – Ela me olhou enfezada, mas honestamente, é melhor assim. Ela ainda não está pronta pra abraçar a causa. É muito nova na casa, tadinha...

Sorri pra ela e baguncei seu cabelo, que já era uma grande bagunça de fios soltos e tranças mal-feitas, mas ela deu um tapa na minha mão mesmo assim. Eu ri.

Fui andando em direção ao meu quarto, vai que Rebeca tem algo de útil a dizer?

\- **Cesc?** – Olhei pra Tony do meu lado.

- **Sim?** \- Continuei andando.

\- **Tinha gosto de formiga**! – Ele falou fazendo uma cara miserável. Dei um tapinha consolador nas costas dele.

\- **Quase comestível, hein? Seu sortudo!** – Nós rimos e eu meio que restaurei minha fé nos feijõezinhos, afinal, não é sobre comer. É sobre ter esperança! E Merlin sabe que precisamos de toda a esperança que pudermos conseguir nesses tempos difíceis!

Acabei de contar minha última experiência traumatizante com Weasley. Estou mentalmente exausto e só por isso me deitei na minha cama e coloquei o braço sobre os olhos.

Rebeca estava sentada de índiozinho na cama ao lado, com Tony. Scorp começou a andar de um lado para o outro e mesmo não vendo, estava me irritando.

 **\- Posso falar minha ideia agora?** – Tony perguntou como quem não quer nada.

 **-Deve!** – Eu falei meio desanimado, ainda falta 20 minutos pro jantar, meu Deus!

 **\- Pensei que deveríamos distrair a Weasley da maneira que fazemos melhor!** – Ele disse empolgado!

 **-Seduzindo ela?** – Rebeca não presta! Eu ri alto e levantei o tronco só pra ver que ela pareceu ofendida.

– **Rebeca, nós não somos sedutores!**

 **-Fale por você, querido! Eu sou e muito.** – Eu revirei os olhos automaticamente, Scorp se preparou pra falar uma das suas tiradas engraçadinhas pra ela, mas pareceu pensar melhor, para o bem da humanidade.

 **-Não era disso que eu estava falando, Rebeca!** – Tony franziu a cara, impacientemente. **– Me referi a concorrência direta.**

\- **Está falando criar um novo jornal? Porque, sério, eu não tenho mais tempo, nem paciência pra isso!** – Vamos deixar logos os pingos nos "i's", né, galera?

 **-Não! Estava pensando mais em algo como uma resitência, algo anônimo, com notícias que nunca seriam colocadas nesse jornaleco antiquado que Weasley faz!** – Tony falou com um brilho diabólico nos olhos cor de café. Medo.

 **-Algo sem compromisso? Tipo, tem babado, tem publicação?** – Rebeca perguntou, já levemente animada.

 **\- Não falei nada sobre publicação...** – Tony estava feliz como um gato que tinha acabado de pegar o rato e não pude deixar de sorrir pra alegria genuína de meu amigo. – **Estava pensando em algo mais rebelde que papéis secretos, algo que não deixasse evidências, que professor nenhum pudesse por as mãos!**

- **E o que seria essa incrível invenção de Morgana, oh, senhor de todos os planos?** – Scorp despejou o seu veneno desnecessário, mas Tony não se abalou nem um pouco.

 **\- Não é nenhuma invenção de Morgana, meu caro Scorp! É uma invenção nossa, que levamos quatro meses pra desenvolver e ficou tão incrível que seria um desperdício usar apenas para presentear minha amada...**

Scorp parou de andar de supetão e olhou surpreso para Tony, eu sentei direito na cama, com a mesma cara de Scorp. Rebeca ficou olhando de um para outro, confusa.

\- **De que diabos vocês estão falando?** – Rebeca perguntou já se estressando.

\- **Ele está falando do presente que ele deu a minha irmã! Um inocente diário que só pode ser lido por quem tem autorização, que pode enviar mensagens automáticas, que aparecerão em qualquer superfície disponível e que desaparecerão assim que forem lidas pelos destinatários...** – Eu falei, completamente hipnotizado pela grandeza da ideia de Tony.

 **\- O diário não faz as mensagens desaparecerem, Cesc.** – Scorp me corrigiu, fazendo muito bem seu trabalho de estraga-prazeres.

 **-Mas ele fará! Bradbury nos deu a peça final para o nosso lindo projeto para arruinar Weasley!** – Agora todos os meus queridos amigos me olharam confusos.

 **\- No nosso primeiro ano, Tony, aquele feitiço que ele usou pra desfazer a mensagem da nossa primeira detenção no ar...-** Tony olhou confuso pra mim, mas depois ficou óbvio que ele lembrou assim que sua expressão foi se clareando **. – Sim, usaremos ele...**

Sorri em direção ao meu fiel trio de loucos! Eles ainda não entenderam o quão genial a ideia de Tony é, quantas possibilidades ela nos abre. Vamos distrair a Weasley, vamos tirá-la completamente do sério e nem sequer vamos depender de sua aprovação para liberar as notícias sobre Haardy.

O pensamento que vi em um filme que assiti nas férias voltou pra mim com força: a ciência é essencialmente boa. Começa inocente, com foguetes, querendo curar, querendo salvar... Mas então o homem a corrompe. Um inocente diário se transformando em arma num projeto levemente questionável.

Ainda estou esperando a culpa pelas minhas ações aparecerem. Mas não, ela ainda não chegou.


	10. Capítulo 10 Já fui tarde

Capítulo 10. Já fui tarde!

A gente sabe que as coisas vão dar certo quando nos deparamos com uma tarde como essa. Cinco minutos para as 16 horas, o céu sem nenhuma nuvem ou vento, perfeito para um primeiro treino como capitão.

Todos os jogadores já estavam no campo a minha espera. Todos os 10. Sim, você leu certo, somos 11 jogadores na Sonserina atualmente e no final do dia seremos apenas os 7 melhores.

Joguei os equipamentos em frente ao time, qua agora me dava total atenção. Cruzei os braços e olhei atentamente nos rostos de cada um dos meus colegas. Mais uma vez tinha que dar os parabéns ao meu querido antecessor por essa situação desagradável.

 **-Bem, já devem estar cientes que no final do dia não seremos tão numerosos, não é?** – O silêncio que se seguiu foi desconfortável.- **Com os cumprimentos de Paul Dolman, nossa equipe agora tem mais um obstáculo a enfrentar, além dos usuais.** – Se possível, o desconforto pareceu aumentar.

Tony não estava nem um pouco preocupado, os nossos lugares como batedores estavam assegurados já que não havia mais nenhum jogador disputando as nossas posições.

Scorp, por outro lado, estava bastante sério, compenetrado. Dussel obviamente não era o melhor apanhador do time, nem sequer era o melhor de sua própria ninhada, mas ele era grande, rápido e agressivo, qualidades que todos sabem que eu admiro.

Não insultaria Scorp dando a ele algo menos do que uma vitória legítima.

 **\- Antes de começar o treino, que será eliminatório, quero deixar bem claro que não estou levando em consideração o passado de ninguém fora do campo.** – Fiz uma pausa dramática para ter certeza que a mensagem seria claramente entendida.

– **Quem esteve suspenso, não me interessa o motivo. Quem foi substituto está aqui por merecimento tanto quanto os outros. Esse é o momento de mostrarem que merecem permanecer nesse campo, vestindo essas cores. O Quadribol é a única coisa que contará hoje.**

Vi algumas posturas relaxando levemente. Podem me chamar do que quiser, mas nunca poderão dizer que fui um líder injusto.

 **\- Subam em suas vassouras.**

O treino foi pesado. O Sol já tinha ido embora muito tempo antes de estarmos prontos para deixar o campo. Heidi Lowen continuou no treino com um dedo visivelmente quebrado, graças a um balaço de Tony e isso lhe conferiu alguns pontos extras, apesar de estar disputando a vaga de artilheira com mais quatro.

Admito que tanto eu quanto ele fomos o mais agressivo que conseguimos. Não lançamos balaços para desviar os jogadores de suas rotas, lançamos com intenção de realmente acertá-los. Antes eu e Tony do que os batedores rivais.

Eles me agradecerão um dia.

Esperei que toda a equipe saísse do vestiário pra começar a tomar meu banho, inclusive Tony e Scorp. Não tava muito no humor para conversa e sei que Scorp também não está.

Ele foi bem, tem ótimos reflexos, nenhum balaço chegou perto de acertá-lo, mas porque o pomo de ouro é uma criatura imprevisível, Dussel havia saído vitorioso hoje.

Claro, que a vantagem era dele. Enrique Dussel está no sétimo ano, é maior, mais experiente e não tem nenhum dos princípios que Scorp tem.

Na verdade, isso ficou bem claro antes, já que ele foi um dos cinco jogadores envolvidos no esquema sujo de Dolman. Céus, essa merda de maracutaia não vai parar de nos perseguir nunca!

Tentei pegar a rota menos movimentada para as masmorras, seguindo à direita, bem longe do Salão Comunal e próximo a biblioteca para evitar esbarrar com alguém conhecido, mas porque azar pouco é bobagem, dei de cara com uma das últimas pessoas que eu queria ter o desprazer de ver.

 **\- Fábregas, tem um minuto?** – Weasley se colocou na minha frente, não me dando muita escolha a não ser ouvi-la.

 **\- Fale.**

\- **Ainda não recebi a sua matéria sobre as** **"Regras de uso da vassoura fora do Campo de Quadribol". –** Ela disse parecendo exatamente com aquele tipo de professora linha dura que todos nós amamos odiar.

 **-Não recebeu porque eu ainda não fiz.** – Ela começou a se inflar e se preparar pra me dar uma bronca. – **Mas hoje é apenas quinta-feira e o prazo é até sábado. Ainda tenho tempo.**

Honestamente, não estou com saco para ter essa conversa com Weasley hoje. Minha cabeça está começando a doer sériamente...

 **-Você é o único que não entregou e tendo em vista que você já deixou bem claro o que pensa...** – Parei ela bem aí.

 **\- Vai ter a bosta da sua matéria quando eu entregar, ok?** – Ela começou a assumir sua típica cor "vermelho-guerra" e eu já sabia que as coisas estavam prestes a ficar ruins...

 **-Não ouse falar comigo desse jeito! É assim que as coisas vão ser: você vai me entregar essa matéria amanhã de manhã. Esse é o seu novo prazo.**

Não se engane pelo fato dela não ter gritado, Weasley nesse momento está possessa, mas para o azar dela, hoje somos dois prontos pra briga.

 **\- Você não cansa não? Não cansa de tentar controlar todo mundo ao seu redor? –** Ela conseguiu me olhar com uma expressão ofendida, como se ela ja não soubesse que é uma super monstra controladora!

 **\- Olha quem fala! O Sr. Manipulador! Posso até ser controladora, mas não saio por aí USANDO os outros!** – O QUE? Essa garota usa ácido, só pode!

 **-USANDO? Usando, você diz! Para uma "repórter" você está muito mal informada! Eu nunca usei ninguém em toda a minha vida**. – E essa é a mais pura verdade! Como se eu fosse ficar devendo favores a torto e a direito...

 **\- Além de manipulador, é mentiroso? O triste é que você parece acreditar nas suas proprias mentiras! –** Weasley está passando de todos os limites, está falando de coisas que ela não sabe!

 **-Olha aqui, Weasley, eu não USO as pessoas. Eu peço a elas favores em coisas que eu não posso ou sei fazer. E eu devolvo os favores. Sempre!** – Se ela quiser ela pode perguntar a qualquer um, na verdade, ela devia perguntar aos meus amigos, nunca me importei de fazer o que quer que seja que eles precisem. SEM. PEDIR. NADA. EM. TROCA.

 **\- Isso te faz melhor do que eu, hum? Fábregas: o garoto que não faz nada desinteressadamente...** – Respirei fundo e resolvi que está na hora de colocar um ponto final nessa discussão inútil.

 **\- Não acho que me faça melhor do que você, mas o alto é sempre um lugar bem solitário pra se estar, não? Você deve saber bem... Ao contrário de você, eu consigo admitir quando não consigo fazer alguma coisa. Eu confio nas habilidades das pessoas e advinha? Sempre me surpreendo com o bom trabalho que elas fazem.**

 **\- Acha mesmo que eu devo confiar em você? Depois de tudo que você já fez pra mim?** – Ela me disse séria. De uma maneira que eu nunca a vi fazer antes.

 **-Acho que você deveria fazer o que achar melhor, mas receberá a porcaria da matéria no sábado às 18 horas, nem um minuto antes. Porque. Eu. Não. Tenho. Tempo.** – Falei pausadamente pra ver se ela entendia.

 **\- Talvez devesse deixar o jornal então.** – Ela me disse ainda nesse estranho tom de voz, sem nenhuma inflexão de raiva.

 **\- Talvez eu devesse!** – Ela me olhou surpresa. Não alegremente surpresa, apenas genuínamente surpresa. Mas logo se recompôs.

 **\- ÓTIMO!**

 **-Ótimo.** – Eu disse virando as costas. Dane-se essa merda de jornal! Pior pra ela, agora vou ter mais tempo livre pra planejar acabar com todo esse circo que ela montou.

 **\- Fábregas!** – Me virei já esperando que a intragável começasse um novo _round_. – **Nunca pensei que fosse um desistente.**

Ela me pegou de surpresa, mas me recuperei rápido o suficiente.

 **\- Não sou, Weasley. Espero que isso te diga alguma coisa no futuro.**

Me sentei no salão verde e prata, com minhas coisas espalhadas por toda a mesa de estudo mais distante, deixando claro que não estava a fim de papo. Entre os vários pergaminhos, algumas anotações incompletas sobre a performance do time no treino de mais cedo e um trabalho inacabado de poções.

A verdade é que o que eu mais queria era me jogar na minha cama, mas ainda é muito cedo e Scorp provavelmente vai estar acordado. Essa é uma conversa que eu quero adiar o máximo possível.

 **-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ESTÁ FORA DO JORNAL, CESC? PERDEU A CABEÇA? –** Mais essa agora, uma bronca de Rebeca, para finalizar o dia com chave de ouro.

 **-Nem comece.** – Já deixei bem claro o meu estado de espírito: PERIGOSO. **– Não tenho que te dar satisfações.**

Ela pareceu ter percebido a mensagem, porque mudou completamente a abordagem. Começou a massagear meus ombros intensamente, como tudo mais que ela faz.

 **\- O que foi que aconteceu, hum?** – Suspirei pesadamente quando ela atingiu um ponto particularmente tenso no ombro esquerdo.

- **A Weasley aconteceu...** – Murmurei fechando os olhos em reconhecimento de como aquilo estava malditamente bom.

 **\- Ela disse que você não faz mais parte do corpo executivo do jornal, quais foram as palavras que ela usou? "Por incompatibilidade de ideologia e agenda".**

 **-Essa garota é com certeza uma velha de oitenta anos presa num corpo de treze.** – Eu disse quase pegando no sono, não sabia que estava tão cansado...

Senti o cabelo de Rebeca descer pelo meu ombro e o cheiro daquele perfume muito doce dela, que parecia estar em todo lugar: cabelo, pele, roupas... Ela estava falando bem baixo, no meu ouvido agora.

 **\- Você gosta de falar difícil também... Na verdade, você e a Weasley tem uma ou duas coisas em comum.**

Me sentei abruptamente, agora totalmente desperto.

 **-Você não sabe do que está falando, Rebeca! Nós não temos nada incomum, eu e aquela idiota!**

Ela me segurou pelo queixo e aproximou nossos narizes.

 **\- Sabe que isso não é verdade, não é?** – Revirei os olhos automaticamente. – **Faremos o seguinte: você vai esfriar a cabeça hoje e amanhã pensaremos num jeito de você voltar para o jornal, ok?**

Tirei meu rosto rudemente da mão dela.

 **-Não vou fazer nada disso! Não pense que pode me manipular, Rebeca, porque eu n...**

 **\- Não acho que possa te manipular!** – Ela me falou naquele mesmo tom manso, que é na verdade mais perigoso do que qualquer explosão que ela possa ter. – **Apenas tenho certeza de que você logo, logo vai se acalmar e perceber que eu estou certa.**

Bufei em desacordo.

 **-Vá dormir, amanhã nós continuamos essa conversa.** – Depois de dizer isso, ela saiu de cena, não sem antes me dar um selinho atrevido. Essa garota...

Cheguei no quarto e as luzes já estavam apagadas, as cortinas da cama de Scorp e Tony fechadas. Me arrumei para dormir, sem fazer barulho, desejando que o sono não demorasse a chegar. Pelo menos esse meu desejo foi atendido.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o meu despertador fazendo o seu show de sempre. Scorpius já estava acordado, se espreguiçando preguiçosamente, na tentativa de expulsar o sono do corpo. A cama de Tony estava estranhamente vazia.

 **\- Bom dia!** – Scorp me desejou ainda sonolento e coçando o olho, o que não é muito típico dele.

Retribui entre bocejos, Tony saiu no banheiro já totalmente desperto e pronto, em uma das cenas mais surpreendentes que eu já vi.

 **\- Bom dia, minhas mandrágoras floridas! Dormiram bem?** – Esse bom humor matinal é irritante. Desconfie de pessoas bem humoradas pela manhã. Ninguém respondeu, claro.

 **\- Hey, Cesc, Scorp me pediu pra te dizer que você deveria agir como homem e dizer a ele o que tem que ser dito.**

Aí estava, o elefante branco no meio do quarto. Scorp surpreso e repentinamente desperto, olhou para minha cara com um olhar assustado.

 **\- Eu não pedi nada disso!** –O coitado quase gritou. Tony agia normalmente, como se não tivesse acabado de mentir na cara dura e causado propositalmente um climão.

 **\- Eu sei que não, mas deveria!** – Eu agora tinha a atenção integral dos dois. – **Já sou bem crescidinho pra saber que fugir das situações não resolve nada.**

Scorp, respirou fundo parecendo juntar coragem pra dizer o que tinha que ser dito.

 **\- Eu sei, ok? Sei que não sou mais o apanhador do time. Eu perdi, ele ganhou. Foi justo...** – Ele disse meio cabisbaixo, mas visivelmente conformado.

 **\- Ele já está no sétimo ano, Scorp, você apenas no terceiro. Tem alguma dúvida de quem será a vaga de apanhador na próxima temporada?**

O loiro me deu um sorriso sincero. Tony olhou com uma cara de quem estava muito satisfeito com todo o seu plano, o muito idiota. É aquela coisa que eu disse, os planos dele geralmente são tortuosos, mas estranhamente eficientes.

 **-Agora só falta um abraço pra selar a paz!** – Tony foi atingido merecidamente por dois travesseiros muito certeiros.

Nada como um final de semana em Hogsmeade para animar qualquer um! Não que eu soubesse disso antes, já que essa é a minha primeira visita à vila. Ontem divulguei a lista da equipe oficial da Sonserina e meio que tive que evitar o dia todo os dois veteranos que se sentiram muito injustiçados por terem sido cortados do time.

Mas hoje vou finalmente conhecer a famosa vila, estou pretendendo ficar até umas 16 horas, porque marquei uma reunião com o time no fim da tarde. É, estou me tornado um ser humano responsável, vocês viram bem.

O que pretendo fazer na reunião é o que meu pai chama de "democracia participativa". Não sei se sabem, mas não é exatamente um costume passar o cargo de capitão para alunos do terceiro ano, especialmente aqueles que jogaram apenas meia temporada em toda a sua vida.

O caso é que, depois que descobriram a treta com a equipe da Sonserina, todo o time antigo foi suspenso no meio da temporada e foi preciso colocar substitutos para que ao menos conseguissemos terminar o campeonato. Pode-se dizer que eu, Scorp e Tony entramos no time pela janela.

Além da suspensão no ano passado, todos os envolvidos na "infração" ficaram proibidos de assumir o cargo de capitão. Dos 6 jogadores que sobraram, eu era a melhor opção. Imagine você que Tony e Scorp eram os próximos melhores...

Em todo o caso, eu podia dar uma de Weasley e enfiar um monte de jogadas e estratégias guela abaixo na galera, mas eu assumo minhas limitações. E é por isso que farei essa reunião antes do treino de domingo.

Quero discutir algumas ideias e táticas e testá-las antes do jogo de quarta-feira. Tony foi na frente porque aparentemente ele conseguiu alguma louca pra ir num encontro com ele. Eu o admiro, sinceramente. Ele é apaixonado pela minha irmã, mas enquanto não cria coragem pra se declarar pra ela, ele vai "treinando".

Esperei Scorp terminar de se arrumar, tomamos um café rápido, é sempre rápido sem Tony, e seguimos para Hogsmeade nas carruagens puxadas pelos cavalos invisíveis.

A Dedosmel foi a primeira parada obrigatória, tinha que repor meu estoque de doces. Em Hogwarts existe um negócio de um mercado de pulgas, dos alunos da Grifinória, onde você consegue comprar muita coisa a um preço até interessante, mas aí você tem que aceitar que seus feijõezinhos são de todos os sabores que não prestam no mundo!

Na saída, Scorp resolveu passar numa lojinha de livros espremida entre uma loja de artigos para poções e uma outra de quinquilharias mágicas. Eles chamam de artefatos...

Quando entramos a loja já estava meio cheia, mas ao menos era com pessoas conhecidas. Claire, Louise e outra Corvinal que eu nunca soube o nome estavam falando com o vendedor.

Eu disse conhecidas, mas a verdade é que não era bem assim...

 **-Irmã, alguém grudou chiclete no seu cabelo?**

Ela virou surpresa, mas depois estreitou os olhos em minha direção. Pensei que ela não iria se dignar a me dar uma resposta, mas eu estava errado.

- **Irmão! Cortei o cabelo porque gosto de mudar, mas deveria ter deixado ele crescer sem corte e sem um pente.** – Ela sorriu falsamente. – **Todos teriam certeza que somos realmente gêmeos desse jeito, não?**

Ok, eu admito que meu cabelo está precisando de um corte, mas não direi em voz alta, porque isso não vem ao caso. A questão é que Louise agora estava com o cabelo bem curtinho, na verdade quase não havia cabelo, apenas uma franja comprida em um dos lados.

- **Claire, seu cabelo está muito bonito hoje.** – Não é como se Louise ligasse para minha opinião nesses assuntos, mas elogiar o novo corte teria sido o mais apropriado. Teria.

Claire corou levemente, enquanto colocava uma mecha atrás da orelha. Ela estava usando o cabelo loiro preso bem alto com alguns fios soltos. Lembrava muito a antiga Claire do primeiro ano que ligava mais para a comodidade do que pra vaidade. Dei uma piscada cúmplice pra ela. Ela mais do que ninguém sabe como eu amo provocar a minha irmã.

- **E então, Scorpius, tem algum livro em particular que esteja procurando?** – Louise resolveu me ignorar completamente.

 **-Na verdade vim ver se achava algo que me interessasse, estamos apenas matando o tempo...** – Scorp é sempre tão educadinho, que coisa irritante.

 **-Nós estamos procurando um diário pra Claire... Quem sabe você não nos ensina aqueles feitiços que você pôs no meu, pra gente, Cesc?**

 **-Não sei se Tony gostaria que a ideia dele fosse compartilhada...** – Louise me olhou com uma cara estranha.

 **\- Foi Tony que te deu a ideia do diário?** – MERDA.

Demorei mais do que o recomendado pra responder, mas ao menos falei com segurança.

 **\- Claro! Ele é bem criativo pra essas coisas.** – Ela pareceu aceitar a resposta. Scorp me olhou aliviado. – **Então devo supor que os feitiços estão funcionando bem?**

 **-Eles são muito bons! Ainda não acredito que vocês que fizeram...** – Louise falou entre o desconfiada e o admirada.

Claire finalmente se pronunciou, parecendo um pouco mais animada. – **Até achamos alguns feitiços que parecem se encaixar com a descrição, mas a execução deles juntos é impossível.**

Sorri arrogante pra ela.

 **-Não é impossível quando se tem um talento especial para a coisa...**

As meninas reviraram os olhos e já iam me respondendo quando o sino da loja tocou, indicando que alguém entrava.

Era Weasley. De repente aquela loja estava realmente cheia de mais. Diferente de mim, ela não parecia surpresa com o encontro, na verdade parecia até que tinha ido ali propositalmente...

 **-Fábregas.** – Ela falou a título de cumprimento, com um aceno de cabeça seco.

 **-Weasley.** – Respondi igualmente seco.

 **-Como vão todos? –** Eu havia contado a Scorp sobre a nossa discussão do outro dia, mas as meninas estavam alheias e responderam levemente intrigadas para a situação e o clima estranhamente pesado entre nós.

Eu e Weasley nunca tivemos uma relação amistosa, mas normalmente nós nos provocavamos e sempre há uma certa dinâmica de inimizade saudável. Isso certamente não estava mais presente.

 **-Fábregas, você pode vir a que fora por um minuto?** – Olhei pra Scorp em busca de ajuda, realmente não estava querendo voltar ao humor sombrio de alguns dias atrás, mas o grande sacana apenas deu de ombros como se dissesse "não posso fazer nada".

Resolvi arrancar o curativo de uma só vez. A segui até o lado de fora da loja. Ela parou um pouco afastada da porta, pra nos dar certa privacidade. Respirou fundo pra tomar coragem e falou.

 **-Olha... Eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil pra você dizer aquelas coisas, mas eu entendi e concordo em partes. Podíamos ter feito melhor na nossa relação no jornal.**

Na relidade foi muito fácil dizer aquelas coisas todas, pelo menos pude desentalar algumas verdades da garganta, que eu tava louco pra jogar na cara dela!

 **\- Desculpa também, ok?** – OI? Weasley tá me pedindo desculpas? Ela parece ter percebido minha surpresa. – **Eu sei que você não estava pedindo desculpas na carta, mas ao menos foi maduro o suficiente pra se explicar, e agora estou disposta a dar o primeiro passo para colocarmos uma pedra definitiva nisso, aceita?**

Meu. Deus. Do. Céu! Do que é que ela está falando? Weasley está com a mão estendida esperando que eu sele uma trégua que até dois minutos atrás eu nem sabia que era possível.

Apertei a mão dela e a deixei seguir seu rumo achando que estavamos numa boa, mas não estávamos. Porque eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu aqui! Mas sei quem provavelmente é a responsável por isso.

 **\- Rebeca...**


	11. Capítulo 11 OCASO: o início do fim

Capítulo 11. OCASO: o início do fim.

 _Weasley,_

 _Provavelmente você vai passar os próximos minutos, após ler essa carta, se perguntando o porquê de eu tê-la escrito. Bem, não gaste seus neurônios, você não vai descobrir. E não, eu não estou te submestimando, estou apenas constatando um fato:_

 _Você não me conhece._

 _Uma frase tão simples, mas que pode explicar e mudar toda a nossa relação. Mas, para começar, eu também tenho que admitir que eu não te conheço._

 _Achava que conhecia, mas não conheço._

 _E suponho que é aí que mora a raiz de nossos conflitos. Brigo com a Rose que eu criei e você com o Cesc que criou. Percebi isso agora, depois de colocar a nossa relação em perspectiva, e depois de lembrar como nos conhecemos._

 _Foi logo no primeiro dia de Hogwarts, nem sequer lembro o que dissemos, mas me lembro de ter pensado que você era chata e que queria apenas chamar atenção para si._

 _Bem, eu gosto de atenção, se você ainda não notou._

 _E sempre a tive e não era porque estava chegando em um espaço novo que iria perdê-la. Minha antipatia por você começou aí e só foi crescendo._

 _Mas não somos mais aquelas crianças, não é?_

 _Rebeca me disse algo que me tirou do sério ontem. Ela disse que temos algumas semelhanças. Não se irrite, mas eu me senti ofendido na hora, estava com raiva de você. Muita._

 _E foi uma sensação nova, não sou uma pessoa de natureza belicosa, geralmente encontro outros caminhos que não a guerra._

 _Agora que essa raiva meio que passou, percebi que Rebeca tinha uma certa razão e foi por isso que eu escrevi essa carta. Escrevi pra te dizer que entrei no jornal pra te irritar e sai porque acabei conseguindo irritar apenas a mim mesmo._

 _Não quero voltar. Mesmo._

 _Mas achei que devia esclarecer certos pontos, já que acabei descontando em você frustrações que não vem ao caso e que não tem nada a ver com a situação do jornal._

 _Conduza o Hogs News como quiser, você é a chefe, mas não tome essa carta como um simples pedido de desculpas._

 _Tudo que te falei ontem ainda é real pra mim. Ainda acho que você poderia fazer mais, fazer diferente, mas agora não é mais minha responsabilidade tentar mudar isso. E estou muito, muito satisfeito apenas como espectador._

 _Faça o que quiser com essa carta, no fim das contas precisava mais escrevê-la, do que você precisava a ler._

 _C. S. F._

Não sei se estou mais surpreso por Rebeca ter falsificado minha letra, usado as informações que contei a ela e aos L.P's ou pelo simples fato dela ter escrito uma análise sensível a respeito da minha relação com Weasley.

- **Coloquei a palavra "belicoso" pra dar esse ar de sabe-tudo que você tem.** – Rebeca me disse sentada na cama de Tony, enquanto aguardava minha reação à clara intromissão extremamente errada dela.

Respirei fundo, enrolei a cópia da carta que ela mandou pra ruiva e tentei ser o mais sincero que pude, coisa que não vem tão fácil pra mim quando se trata de sentimentos.

 **-Não gostei disso, Rebeca.** – Ela soltou a respiração que estava prendendo, pesadamente. – **Pedi para que não me manipulasse e você fez pior do que isso, você traiu minha confiança.**

Ela fez uma careta ao ouvir a palavra "traiu", mas eu não tenho nenhuma outra pra definir o que ela fez.

 **-Não encare desse jeito!** – Ela me falou soando levemente desesperada. – **Estava apenas tentando consertar a situação antes que fosse tarde de mais!**

 **\- Você não tinha o direito de...**

 **-Eu sei!** – Ela se levantou e sentou ao meu lado. – **Eu sei... Coloquei você no jornal, pra início de conversa e você tinha todo o direito de sair quando bem entendesse, mas não podia arriscar que Weasley desconfiasse de você, quando o plano seguisse...**

Parei de encarar o pergaminho que estava nas minhas mãos e a olhei nos olhos, finalmente.

 **\- Não podia ter me comunicado antes?** – Ela baixou a cabeça em sinal de culpa.

 **\- Achei que você não teria deixado eu fazer, se soubesse...** – Ela levantou o olhar abruptamente. **– Sabe que eu estou certa, não sabe? Se a Weasley tivesse você como inimigo, no momento em que a primeira notícia saísse, ela acusaria você!**

 **-Gosto de pensar que encobrimos muito bem as provas...**

 **\- Sim, mas... Não temos motivo para arriscar. –** Ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e suspirou pesadamente. Sei bem quais as palavras que ela gostaria de dizer agora, mas não sabe bem como.

"Me perdoa"

Resolvi não insistir no assunto e deixar por isso mesmo. Rebeca não é do tipo de pessoa que comete o mesmo erro duas vezes.

 **\- Aconteceu algo de interessante na minha volta de Hogwarts hoje...** – Ela levantou o olhar, curiosa. – **Encontrei com Alvo Potter na carruagem.**

 **\- Ele estava sozinho? Não parece ser muito a cara dele...**

 **\- Acho que apenas tive sorte então.** – Ela sorriu de lado. Rebeca não acredita em sorte ou acaso, acredita em consequências. – **Perguntei à respeito da investigação do primo dele no caso do nosso time de Quadribol.**

 **-Isso foi arriscado, Cesc!** – Ela me olhou meio repressora. – **Ele com certeza lembrará que você estava procurando informações sobre isso.**

 **-Mas não se esqueça que ele está com o rabo preso, está me devendo esse favor!** – Ela me olhou sem tanta confiança. – **Além do mais, não vamos fazer nenhum ataque direto à Weasley, ele não verá isso como uma ameaça à prima, não terá porque interferir.**

 **\- Está deixando muitos furos, Cesc... Entende porque me sinto na obrigação de tapá-los?**

Sorri pra ela em acordo.

 **-Formamos uma ótima dupla.**

Arriscado ou não, a conversa com Potter logo rendeu alguns frutos. Ele me entregou antes da primeira aula do dia, uma cópia do relatório da investigação de Ted Lupin sobre o caso do time da Sonserina.

 **\- Achei que fosse um negócio extremamente sigiloso!** – Tony olhava incrédulo para os documentos em suas mãos.

 **-Aparentemente não. O sigilo todo foi apenas um abafamento do pai de Dolman, para que a notícia da expulsão do filho não lhe fechasse as portas da alta sociedade.**

- **Então Dolman foi expulso? Achei que ele havia sido apenas transferido...** – Rebeca falou ainda admirada. Tomei os papéis da mão de Tony e procurei exatamente a linha onde estava a informação.

 _Punição aplicada á DOLMAN R. Paul – Expulsão imediata da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, destituição do direito de concorrer a cargos públicos pelos próximos 10 anos, válido em todo o território da Grã-Bretanha bruxa e pagamento de multa no valor de 2.000 galeões, que serão destinados a preservação do Dragão Olho-de-Opala, na reserva de Animais Mágicos na Nova Zelândia._

Scorp assobiou impressionado. Dolman com certeza não está mais tão marrento agora.

 **-E então? Como faremos pra publicar isso?** – Scorp perguntou o que se passava na cabeça de todos.

 **\- Vou tentar terminar o feitiço de desaparecimento no pergaminho hoje à noite. Ainda estou tendo dificuldades em fazer funcionar em distâncias mais longas, mas talvez uma variação do Maximum funcione...**

Tony me olhou seriamente.

 **-Ainda acho que o dia do jogo é a nossa melhor chance de afastar suspeitas...** – Ele falou diretamente pra mim. – **Acha que consegue deixar isso pronto em dois dias?**

Respirei fundo, daria o meu melhor. Sei que se perdermos essa janela, vai ser difícil encontrar um momento tão adequado. Tem que ser na quarta. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça.

 **-Bom. Trabalharei no texto, enquanto isso.** – Rebeca disse retomando um pouco da confiança perdida. Ela não gosta de ficar pairando em todas as possíveis brechas do plano. – **Malfoy, vai precisar arrumar uma desculpa pra se ausentar na hora do show sem levantar suspeita.**

 **\- Tenho uma breve ideia de como vou fazer.** – Ele olhou para o rosto de cada um e sorriu. – **E tenho uma sugestão para o nome.**

Não bastava o nervosismo com o jogo... Parte da minha mente estava no plano que teria lugar logo mais. Estavamos nos arrumando para a partida, quando uma garota baixinha da Grifinória pediu permissão para entrar no vestiário.

 **\- Sou do jornal da escola, preciso fazer uma matéria com vocês.** – Sorri simpaticamente. Não faz muito tempo que estava no lugar dela, mas diferente de mim, a garotinha parecia ter boas intenções.

 **\- Claro! Podemos te dar 10 minutos, ok?** – Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Me sentei no banco para continuar amarrando minhas tornozeleiras. – **Comece.**

 **\- Err... Bem, quais são suas expectativas para o jogo?** \- Óbvio, mas não culpo a mensageira. Culpo sempre a nobreza que escreve as mensagens.

 **-Esperamos que a pressão que vamos aplicar logo no início do jogo seja efetiva. Apesar do time da Lufa-lufa está melhor do que no ano passado, acreditamos que podemos explorar bem as brechas que eles deixaram abertas.**

 **-Ok. Err... Como está o time em relação ao...** – Ela me olhou apreensiva. – **problema de suspensão do equipe na temporada passada?**

Respirei fundo. Claro que Weasley iria mandar perguntar isso. Se tudo der certo, ela terá muito mais respostas do que gostaria sobre o caso.

 **-Estamos tranquilos. Esse assunto ficou no passado, nessa temporada estamos determinados a voltar para o nosso lugar de direito, que é no topo, claro.**

A garotinha ficou tranquila por eu tê-la respondido sem nenhuma agressividade, suponho que tenha sido escolhida, ou se voluntariado, por ser corajosa. Coragem deve ser recompensada, na minha opinião.

Ela fez mais algumas perguntas específicas sobre substituições e estratégias relacionadas a determinados jogadores destaques do nosso rival. No fim das contas, a entrevista foi até bem interessante. Pelo visto não teremos que cobrir os jogos na nossa "resistência"...

Quanto mais os minutos se aproximavam, mais o nervosismo tomava conta dos jogadores. Tony parecia estranhamente feroz, sentado no canto mais afastado do vestiário. É como se ele precisasse canalizar toda a raiva possível para o jogo. Assim, com sua cabeça raspada, pele escura e olhar sombrio, Tony lembrava vagamente a Dolman.

Tony é um milhão de vezes melhor do que Dolman, no entanto. Em todos os sentidos.

Quando finalmente fomos autorizados a entrar em campo, pareceu que todo o som no mundo havia sido desligado. Entramos recepcionados por uma nuvem negra que abrigava uma serpente verde e prata, cortesia dos nossos veteranos mais habilidosos.

Já haviam nos questionado alguns anos antes se esse símbolo não poderia ser mal interpretado, afinal parecia muito sombrio, lembrava à algo sombrio. Bem, nenhum capitão antes de mim achou por bem mudar e mesmo não sabendo o porquê deles terem decidido isso, resolvi manter a tradição.

Porque não é o símbolo que nos segrega, são as pessoas. Elas que devem mudar e não ele.

Parei próximo a cabine de transmissão e dei um aceno aos locutores. Mesmo distante, conseguir ver a piscada de Shawna, num silencioso desejo de "Boa sorte" e a cara levemente emburrada de Dowson, hoje cada um estará torcendo internamente para sua própria casa. Interessante...

O som de repente voltou com o apito inicial do jogo. Os gritos vindos da arquibancada fizeram com que meu sangue fervesse dentro das veias. Por incrível que pareça é uma sensação muito boa ter toda essa adrenalina correndo pelo corpo. A tarde estava com o tempo firme, tem sido um bom final de outono em Hogwarts, então a visibilidade estava muito boa.

Na disputa inicial, a goles caiu nas mãos de Lia Thiollent, nossa artilheira do quinto ano. Ela avançou rápida como sempre para o gol adversário, parecendo um grande borrão monocromático cor de caramelo, cabelos e pele naquela tonalidade morena comum no norte da África.

Lia olhou pra trás e quando viu Abby Collins, da Lufa-lufa se aproximar pela direita, deixou a goles cair nas mãos de Habermas, logo abaixo. Romeo fazendo jus a sua má fama de selvagem, atirou a goles com tanta força no aro da esquerda, que Pixley não teve nenhuma chance!

 **\- E HABERMAS ABRE O PLACAR DEPOIS DE UM PASSE PRECISO DE THIOLLENT! É ISSO AÍ, GAROTA!** – Shawna parecia que iria sair de sua cadeira e fazer uma dança da vitória, mas pensou duas vezes quando viu a cara feia de Dowson.

Tentei voltar minha cabeça para o jogo, bem a tempo de ver um balaço próximo de minha "área de contenção". Estava voando do lado direito hoje, protegendo o gol de Streck. Mandei o balaço para Tony, que num movimento ágil o desviou para atrasar o ataque da Lufa-lufa e dar tempo de nos organizarmos melhor em campo.

Passada meia hora de jogo, estavamos ganhando de 120 a 70, um jogo com muitos gols, o que estava me fazendo querer enforcar Streck no aro central!

Tony se deslocou pra atingir e distrair o goleiro lufano, mas perdi sua jogada quando vi que um movimento perto do aro esquerdo dos texugos chamou a atenção de Spark. Aquele moleque era uma coisa estranha, em terra firme ele era como um macarrão mal cozido, levemente envergado, mas em cima de uma vassoura...

Não sei se a palavra certa é essa, mas a primeira que vinha a mente para descrevê-lo era gracioso. O filho da mãe era rápido e quando o vi dando uma guinada brusca para a direita, achei que o jogo tinha acabado. Meu coração parou de bater por um segundo.

Mas ele estava apenas fazendo um movimento de proteção, para fechar a rota de Dussel, que finalmente tinha parado de caçar pernilongos e foi fazer seu trabalho. O troll que é o nosso apanhador é muito ágil, mas em um mano a mano com Spark, ele não tinha muito chance.

Virei para trás para encontrar o olhar de Streck concentrado na disputa de goles entre Heidi e Vincent Simas no meio do campo, gritei pra ele.

 **-VÊ SE FECHA A PORRA DAS PERNAS, QUE EU VOU AJUDAR DUSSEL.**

Ele assentiu seriamente. Ninguém leva ofensas de jogo realmente a sério, a menos que perca o jogo. E isso não vai acontecer.

Acelerei minha Twigger 90, colocando-a acima dos 200km, com certeza. Senti ela empenar para a direita, como já era esperado nos de sua espécie, mas aproveitei o impulso para atingir Spark na cauda. Ás vezes o balaço não é suficiente, amigos.

Ele se desequilibrou da vassoura apenas levemente, mas foi o suficiente pra Dussel passar na frente do macarrão. O pomo tava tão perto dele que até eu que tinha ficado um pouco mais atrás na corrida, estava conseguindo ver!

Dussel soltou uma das mãos da vassoura e esticou para pegar o pomo, quando Spark se aproximou pela esquerda, ele tirou a outra mão para bloquear o lufano. Naquela velocidade, voar sem as mãos era um risco absurdo, mas quem disse que jogadores de Quadribol tem juízo?

O esforço de Dussel foi recompensado quando sua mão finalmente fechou naquele pequeno malandrinho adorado, que nos dá tanta dor de cabeça.

Ouvir o apito final foi uma das maiores experiências de minha vida. Ganhar pela priemeira vez, ganhar como o maldito capitão, justifica qualquer risco, qualquer dor, qualquer coisa!

 **\- E A SONSERINA GANHA POR 270 A 70 PESSOAL! AS SERPENTES DISPARAM PARA A LIDERANÇA!** – A voz de Shawna soou como música para os meus ouvidos.

Descemos de nossas vassouras pra comemorar a nossa primeira vitória do ano. Mas pela vibração da nossa torcida verde e prata, normalmente tão fria, sabíamos que tínhamos feito mais do que ganhar um jogo. Tínhamos restaurado um pouco da nossa dignidade perdida!

As masmorras estavam de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto antes: barulhenta, bagunçada e cheia. Parecia que toda a casa estava reunida no Salão Comunal verde e prata.

Eu estava sentado numa poltrona perto da janela ouvindo Rebeca tentando cantarolar o refrão em latim de _Coração estuporado_ , enquanto equilibrava precariamente uma cerveja amanteigada muito suspeita.

Tomei um susto pela terceira vez, quando outro _Grindylow_ raivoso bateu contra o vidro da janela, reclamando do barulho. Os primeiranistas, incluindo Lily, estavam se divertindo tentando iluminar o lago com o recém aprendido _Lumus._

 **\- Vamos, Cesc! Canta comigo** _ **"**_ _ **Furatus cor meum velim nunc stupefaciunt tua! Tuuaaaa!"-**_ Sabia o que Rebeca estava fazendo e a admirava por isso. Ela estava garantindo que seríamos vistos e lembrados.

Tony também estava se saindo bem, lucrando em cima de uns quintanistas nas _Cartas de Cassandra_ , um jogo que é menos sobre adivinhação e mais sobre ser um bom mentiroso. Apesar de me considerar bom em ambas as coisas, chamar atenção e mentir, hoje estava nervoso. Estava nervoso por Scorp, que tinha que terminar a primeira parte do infame plano de três partes de Rebeca.

 _Distrair a Weasley._

Quando o vi saindo finalmente dos dormitórios com um sorriso discreto, soube que ele havia conseguido. Sorri internamente e tomei a cerveja de Rebeca em um único gole, não fiz nenhum alarde sobre sua volta, para todos os efeitos, Scorp sempre esteve aqui.

Sabia que a essa altura as outras casas já tinha recebido a mensagem. A nossa seria a última a saber... E esse seria o nosso álibe.

Acordei na manhã seguinte me sentindo feliz, ainda não tinha pego nenhum pergaminho então a minha "mensagem" não tinha chegado. Tony ria divertido na cama.

 **\- Cara, isso é muito legal**. – Voltou a rir sua risada meio roncada, tive que rir também.

 **-Legal? Graças ao seu feitiço maluco eu quase perdi minhas sombrancelhas, Cesc! Vai ter que ajustar melhor isso aí...** – Scorp falou se fingindo de sério, mas sei que no fundo ele estava orgulhoso.

 **\- Então você não fez nenhuma besteira, loiro?** – Ele me olhou falsamente ofendido.

 **-Por quem me toma? Vamos! Veja você mesmo!** – Ele me jogou um pergaminho que eu agarrei antes de atingir meu rosto. Abri já sabendo o que ia encontrar.

 _O que acha de saber a verdade?_

 _Uma verdade que ninguém conta, mas todos deveriam saber..._

 _Tentador, não?_

 _Conheça o OCASO_

Olhei para Scorp orgulhoso, ele retribuiu.

 _OCASO é o fim do dia, é sinônimo de ruína, de..._

 _MORTE._

 _Morte das mentiras veladas, morte das regras impostas, morte do seu preconceito._

 _Aqui você verá sempre a verdade, independente de Casas, independente de idade, gênero e pureza de sangue, você verá a verdade._

 _E não adianta chamar o papai, a mamãe ou a diretora, eles não podem te ouvir..._

 _Eles nunca te ouviram._

As letras sumiram assim que terminei de lê-las. O efeito drámatico era incrível. Quando voltaram a aprecer era um longo recorte de um inquérito do Ministério.

 _ **Caso 7896:Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts x DOLMAN, Paul.**_

 _ **O estudante do sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Paul Dolman, foi flagrado ministrando a poção**_ _ **Sanguinum Valle Anima em seus colegas de time de Quadribol, da Casa de Sonserina, na Escola de Magia supracitada.**_

 _ **A poção Sanguinum Valle Anima é proibida na Grã-Bretanha desde 1798, por estimular a caça desinfreada do dragão Olho-de-Opala, cujo o sangue atribui força e reflexo apurados ao bruxo que o toma.**_

 _ **O estudante Paul Dolman não soube dizer como conseguiu a poção e assumiu a culpa integral pelo seu uso, afirmando que o restante do time [APÊNDICE 3] não sabia do que se tratava a poção.**_

 _ **Os jogadores do time da Sonserina terão seu caso julgado pelo corpo docente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, de acordo com as regras da Instituição de Ensino, e serão penalizados de acordo com a decisão da Excelentíssima Diretora Profa. Minerva McGonagall [ANEXO 2].**_

 _ **Punição aplicada á DOLMAN R., Paul – Expulsão imediata da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, destituição do direito de concorrer a cargos públicos pelos próximos 10 anos, válido em todo o território da Grã-Bretanha bruxa e pagamento de multa no valor de 2.000 galeões, que serão destinados a preservação do Dragão Olho-de-Opala, na reserva de Animais Mágicos da Nova Zelândia.**_

 _ **Auror responsável pelo caso: LUPIN, Ted.**_

 _A verdade não vem para que você julgue o outro, para isso existem os adultos, a verdade vem para te libertar._

 _Agora já sabe o que aconteceu. Todos sabem._

 _Existem pessoas em Hogwarts_ _que desejam informar, provocar, discutir..._

 _QUESTIONAR_

 _Quem somos? Somos vocês. Então falem, porque nós estamos ouvindo._

 _Ass: Os Iconoclastas_

O pergaminho se incendiou sozinho, provocando um calor agradável nas minhas mãos. Restaram apenas cinzas em seu lugar. Olhei para os meus amigos impressionado.

 **\- Acham que a mensagem chegou a todos?** – Tony e Scorp deram de ombros em silêncio.

Bem, só nos resta descobrir.


	12. Capítulo 12 A ressaca

Capítulo 12 – A ressaca.

Assim que chegamos no Salão Comunal vimos a grandeza do que fizemos. Todos pareciam estar possuídos, falando alto, fazendo suposições e discutindo. A mesa dos professores parecia confusa, os monitores-chefes tentavam explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas no fim das contas ninguém tinha uma cópia do Ocaso para apresentar como evidência do acontecido.

Perfeição.

A mesa da Sonserina era com certeza a mais tranquila, ainda absorvendo toda a história. "Então tínhamos todos sidos prejudicados por causa do erro de uns poucos colegas?" Esse parecia ser o pensamento geral na nossa mesa.

Streck, Dussel e Habermas não estavam ali, provavelmente com medo de sofrerem algum tipo de humilhação ou retaliação e isso me fez sentir um pouco culpado, não queríamos constrangê-los, tínhamos outro alvo...

Se bem que ser acusado de beber uísque de fogo e ser encontrado na sala da diretora pelado me parece um grande constrangimento também. Esse era o boato que tinha mais força antigamente, pra você vê como os fofoqueiros de Hogwarts são rasteiros.

Coloquei minha melhor pose de indiferença e me armei pra defender meus colegas de time e casa, caso fosse preciso. Não demorou muito tempo pra eu precisar fazer isso.

 **-Então é assim que a Sonserina ganha seus jogos, não é? A fama de excelentes pocionistas não é injustificada pelo visto...** – Terminei de mastigar minha torrada e olhei para cara do Potter mais velho.

 **-Quer dizer alguma coisa pra mim, Potter? Porque não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo ouvindo suas tentativas de sarcasmo...**

Ele deu um sorriso sem humor.

 **\- Tenho algo a dizer sim, Fábregas. Não estou surpreso que tenham sido pegos trapaceando, na verdade, o que me surpreende é que tenham levado tanto tempo.**

 **-Bem, sua opinião foi ouvida e anotada, obrigado por usar nossos serviços, tenha um bom dia.** – Tony riu ao meu lado enquanto colocava mais um pouco de kipper em seu prato. Honestamente, esses peixinhos defumados tem mais fedor do que sabor.

 **-Lily me fala bem de você, Fábregas. Diz que eu estou julgando vocês precipitadamente e aí eu me sinto levemente culpado... E então você coloca no seu time três trapaceiros e eu vejo que meus instintos estavam certo.**

Eu ri, ri muito. Tony estava bebendo uma xícara de chocolate quente e se engasgou. Ele sempre ri da minha risada, coitado. Potter ficou olhando pra gente como se tivesse vendo dois alinígenas. Tentei me recompôr.

- **Tá falando sério, Potter? Porque eu vi um monte de "eu" nesse seu discurso moralista e isso é hilário!** – Falei enquanto enxugava meus olhos. – **A grande surpresa deveria ser você acreditar que eu ligo para o que você pensa...**

 **\- Não sabia que estava nas suas atribuições de capitão, aplicação das leis, Cesc!** – Tony completou.

 **-Cabe a você escolher quem joga no time e como diz o ditado trouxa "diga-me com quem andas e ti direi quem és."** – Olhei pra ele seriamente.

- **Pois bem, querido Potter, diferente da Grifinória, não colocamos as pessoas que nos agradam, são nossos amigos e/ou parentes. Fazemos uma seleção pra entrar no time e o Quadribol é o principal critério de avaliação, não que isso seja da sua conta, claro.**

Tony complementou meu raciocínio. - **Além do mais, McGonagall já puniu os envolvidos, confiamos no julgamento dela, você não? Nossos colegas já pagaram por seus erros.**

 **\- Sabia que iam dizer algo assim, vocês...**

 **-James, o que está fazendo aqui?** – Pottinha lançou um olhar questionador para o irmão.

 **-Nada, vim apenas confirmar se os boatos sobre Dolman são verdadeiros...** – Ele olhou pra mim, me desafiando a negar seu discurso falso.

 **\- São verdadeiros sim, Alvo disse que Ted tinha contado sobre isso no verão passado, mas o fez prometer guardar segredo.** – Não sei até onde essa história de _Artie_ é verdadeira.

Potter pareceu aceitar o que a irmã disse. Ele nos cumprimentou e saiu com seu séquito de imbecis.

 **-Idiota.**

 **-Eu sei...** – Pottinha olhou meio desapontada na direção em que o irmão ia.

 **-E então, Lily? O que achou desse negócio o... O Acaso?-** Tony fingiu está tentando lembrar, e eu o ajudei na sua farsa como o bom amigo que sou.

 **\- O** **Ocaso, Tony, você leu isso hoje de manhã, como já pode ter esquecido?** – Ele me deu um sorrisinho sacana.

 **-O nome só apareceu uma vez e depois a coisa toda pegou fogo, como eu deveria lembrar?** – Ele me falou se divertindo com toda a encenação. Pottinha começou a dar sua opinião.

 **-Eu fiquei impressionada com esse feitiço! –** Ela sorriu animada. – **Tinha bastante luz, eu pensei que ia me queimar, mas nem queimou! Genial!**

 **-Quem você acha que fez isso? Eu apostaria na Samantha Banks, da Corvinal! Depois dela ter recitado todo o método de preparo da poção do Acônito, ela certamente provou que tem a inteligência e a loucura na medida certa...**

Tinha que defender a minha invenção, que é isso Tony? **– E daí? Só porque a garota decora uma página de um livro qualquer ela é boa suficiente pra executar bons feitiços? Eu acho que não!**

 **-Você tem razão, Fábregas. Precisa ser um bom feiticeiro... Como você.** – Olhei para aquela ruiva dos meus pesadelos, com seus cachos hoje domados em duas tranças embutidas, que tinha acabado de se materializar do nosso lado. Como, eu pergunto...

 **-Weasley... Você está insinuando o que eu acho que você está insinuando?** – Falei no meu melhor tom jocoso.

 **\- Ela acha que você é um dos eclesiastas, Cesc!** – Tony falou rindo.

 **-Acho que o nome tá errado...** – Lily falou meio em dúvida. **– Acho que a pronúncia correta é iclisiasta!**

Eu fiz uma cara de "Sério? Acho que não..." com a cabeça levemente inclinada e Weasley apenas revirou os olhos com a nossa "ignorância".

 **\- O nome certo é iconoclastas. São basicamente indivíduos que não respeitam tradições e crenças estabelecidas ou se opõem a qualquer tipo de culto ou veneração seja de imagens ou outros elementos.**

Rose falou solenemente e eu não pude deixar de perguntar.

 **-Você engoliu um dinossauro foi?** – Tony me olhou surpreso.

 **-Você disse dinossauro?**

 **\- Dinossauro? O quê? Não, eu disse dino... Merda! Dicionário! DICIONÁRIO!** – Pottinha e Tony começaram a rir parecendo um bando de... De idiotas, que é o que eles são!

 **\- Por Merlin! Não sei porque ainda perco tempo vindo aqui.** – Weasley resmungou pra si mesma. – **Tchau, Lily! Fábregas, Zabine.**

Demos tchau a ela como a realeza, só fazendo a rotação do cotovelo. Ela saiu... Convencida. Sorri pra Tony. Somos ótimos atores.

Dei uma olhadinha ao redor do salão pra ver como o restante dos meus colegas estavam se comportando e acabei me deparando com o olhar de Louise. Merda, aquela cara não podia ser bom sinal.

O ânimo dos Hogwartianos (hahaha, palavra rídicula) foi se acalmando ao longo do dia. Parecia que todo mundo já tinha esgotado seus argumentos e especulações, apesar de acreditar que aqueles debates remanescentes e pontuais seriam os que, possivelmente, mais se aproximariam da realidade.

No momento em que vi Louise essa manhã no café, soube a verdade: ela sabia que tínhamos sido nós. E agora ela estava parada na frente da sala de estudos do segundo andar me esperando.

Louise tem o diário. Ela sabe que nós temos feitiços, se não iguais, suficientemente parecidos com os que foram aplicado no Ocaso. Essa era uma das falhas no plano que todos sabíamos que existia, mas preferimos não verbalizar para não dar azar.

E ela com certeza sabe também que temos a disposição para fazer algo assim, isso pra não dizer coragem. Basicamente, estamos lascados!

 **\- Cesc, posso falar com você?** \- Fiz um sinal para os L.P's seguirem sem mim e a segui até um corredor menos movimentado, ela parecia bem séria para ser ignorada.

 **-O que foi irmãzinha?** – Falei fingindo estar despreocupado.

[N/A: Traduzirei o dialógo em espanhol, mesmo tendo priorizado palavras cognatas (de origem comum, parecidas)]

 **-** **Dime** **que no esté implicado** **con eso.** [Me diga que não está envolvido com isso.] – Ela me encarou intensamente e me vi obrigado a desviar o olhar. Louise suspirou fortemente, minha atitude dando a ela toda a resposta que precisava.

 **-Mira...** [Olha...] **Sé** **lo que estoy haciendo** **,** **¿** **de acuerdo?** [Sei o que estou fazendo, ok?] – Ela me olhou com uma cara perplexa.

\- **Usted se está poniendo** **en una situación que** **no tiene idea de** **dónde va a terminar** **!** [Você está se colocando numa situação que não tem ideia de como irá acabar!] - Um casal da Lufa-lufa olhou curioso na nossa direção, Louise se aproximou mais e falou baixinho. - **Debe parar** **,** **Cesc** **!** **Pare** **mientras puedas.** [Deve parar, Cesc! Pare enquanto pode!]

 **-No puedo,** **Lou** **!** **Sabes que no** **puedo!** [Não posso, Lou! Sabe que não posso!] – Ela me olhou visivelmente preocupada agora. **\- Además,** **no estamos haciendo** **nada malo, no hablamos** **ninguna mentira** **. N** **i siquiera hay** **pruebas** **!** [Além do mais, não estamos fazendo nada errado, não falamos nenhuma mentira. Nem sequer há provas!]

 **-** **¿** **No hay pruebas?** [Não há provas?]

 **-Ninguna.** [Nenhuma] – Afirmei parecendo mais seguro do que realmente estou, mas ao menos serviu para tranquilizá-la um pouco.

 **-Así que quiero** **participar** **también!** [Então eu quero participar também!]– Qual o problema dessa garota, pelo amor de Deus?

 **\- NO.** [Não.]

 **\- ¿Por qué no?** **¿Es** **seguro para usted y** **no para mí** **?** [É seguro pra você e não para mim?] – Como Corvinais são insuportáveis. Ô, raça!

 **-** **No tiene nada que** **ver con la seguridad** **, pero** **con usted** **molestarme** **, tal como lo** **está haciendo** **ahora!** [Não tem nada a ver com segurança, e sim com você me importunando, exatamente como está fazendo agora!]

\- **Pero quiero** **ayudar!** [Mas eu quero ajudar!] – Ela falou visivelmente exasperada.

 **-** **No somos** **el Ejército de Salvación** **maldito** **,** **Louise** **!** **Sólo** **diremos** **la verdad** **,** **algo que** **los** **canales oficiales** **no lo hacen!** [Não somos o maldito Exército da Salvação, Louise! Apenas diremos a verdade, coisa que as vias oficiais não fazem!]– Ela me olhou já querendo continuar seu argumento. **-** **De todas** **las casas** **,** **Lou** **,** **Sonserina** **es la menos** **representada** **!** **No** **escúchanos** **...** [De todas as casas, Lou, Sonserina é a menos representada! Não nos escutam...]

 **\- Quiero ayudar!** **En** **sus términos.** [Quero ajudar! Em seus termos.]– Ela me olhou decidida. Sabia que essa batalha já estava perdida pra mim. Difícilmente Louise pode ser convencida a tirar uma ideia da cabeça. É um maldito cachorro que não larga o osso!

 **-Vale! Pero será** **a mi manera!** [Ok! Mas será a minha maneira!] – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, muito feliz por ter conseguido o queria. - **En realidad** **,** **su ayuda** **será muy útil** **en este momento.** [Na verdade, sua ajuda será muito útil agora mesmo.]

 **\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?[** O que eu posso fazer?]

 **-** **Mantenga un ojo en** **Haardy** **.** **Cualquier** **actitud sospechosa** **,** **venir a hablar conmigo** **de inmediato!** [Mantenha um olho em Haardy. Qualquer atitude suspeita, venha falar comigo imediatamente!]– Ela me olhou visivelmente curiosa.

 **\- ¿Hay alguna razón** **real o...** [Há alguma razão real ou...]

 **\- Hay razones** **,** **pero prefiero** **hablar con** **usted acerca de él** **otra** **vez.** [Há motivos, mas prefiro falar disso com você em outro momento]– Um grupo de grifinórios passou por nós para me dar um ponto válido.

 **\- Escríbeme.** [Escreva-me]– Ela sorriu, um sorriso muito parecido com o meu. Nós dois sabíamos que ela não estava falando do correio comum.

 **\- Okay, Tony, me dê sua xícara!** – Lia estava muito animada com o módulo de "Cafeomancia" na disciplina de Advinhação. Qual não foi a nossa surpresa ao saber que Lia vinha de uma orgulhosa linhagem de cafeomancistas do norte da Turquia?

Agora ela queria nos provar que era digna do seu sangue.

 **-O que você vê, Lia? Não me esconda nada, mesmo que seja o sinistro!** – Tony estava crédulo de mais pro meu gosto. E devo acrescentar que sinistro é a única coisa que ele sabe sobre adivinhação.

 **\- Hum. Interessante.** – Ela franziu o cenho, parecendo bastante compenetrada. Merlin, estou cercado de loucos. De repente ela soltou um "Ah" surpreso e depois deu um sorriso malicioso pra gente.- **Me lembro deste símbolo, é uma escada!**

 **-Significa que eu vou subir na vida?** – Tony disse animado.

 **-Ou descer...** – Sugeriu Scorp que... Qual é o problema de Scorp? Sério! Ele adora ver o lado negativo das coisas, olhei zangado pra ele. – **O que? Escadas servem para subir e para descer se você não sabe.**

Thiollent apenas estalou a língua na boca, impaciente por ter o seu momento de total atenção roubado.

 **-Quem é a especialista aqui?** – Ela nos encarou séria. Adoraria dizer "Você é que não é!", mas não se deve mexer com jogadoras de quadribol que encaram batedores de dois metros de altura. – **Não, não tem nada a ver com isso! Escadas significam que os seus desejos sexuais se realizarão!**

Mas o que? O que escada tem a ver com sexo? E depois querem que eu leve adivinhação a sério... Tony pareceu muito satisfeito com a sua sorte, pegou a xícara de volta e ficou tentando ver alguma coisa também. Provavelmente tentando adivinhar o onde e o quando.

 **\- Minha vez, minha vez!** – Pottinha disse toda animada entregando sua xícara para uma Lia muito convencida.

 **\- Vejamos... Ah, essa é muito fácil: o triângulo!** – Ela sorriu docemente para Lily, deixando aparecer uma covinha charmosa na bochecha direita. – **Significa solidariedade de amigos.**

Pottinha olhou para sua xícara fascinada e depois olhou pra mim. Bem... Estou feliz que não tenha saído nada envolvendo sexo pra ela.

 **-Minha vez agora! Me surpreenda!** – Lia pegou a xícara de Scorp, gostando de como estávamos alimentando o seu monstro interior chamado ego. Ela olhou pra xícara, olhou de novo, levantando o olhar pro Malfoy meio intrigada.

 **-Figura indeterminada.** – Lia falou solenemente. O que é bem rídiculo, já que ela faz a incompetência dela parecer culpa de Scorp.

 **-Como assim? Que dizer que eu não tenho futuro?** – Olha só! O universo é mesmo uma vadia só esperando para dar o troco por todas às vezes que Scorp foi o do contra, o estraga-prazeres, o pessi...

 **-Não! Quer dizer que você precisa deixar o passado no passado.** – Scorp olhou em dúvida e eu olhei com minha melhor cara de "Fala sério". – **Isso te diz alguma coisa?**

Scorp deu de ombros, sem dizer mais nada. Que estranho.

 **\- Agora me dê o seu Cesc.** – Lia me disse, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor que tinha se formado na sala.

Ainda tinha um resto do café amargo na minha xícara, que Lia nos fez beber puro dizendo que o açúcar e creme interferem nas suas leituras. Tomei de um só gole. Nossa, frio é ainda pior. Entreguei minha xícara fazendo careta, tendo certeza que parte desse pó mal coado tinha parado na minha garganta.

 **-Vejamos capitão. Hum... Hum! Interessante.** – Fiz a minha melhor cara cética para ela. Lia me ignorou, devolvendo-me a xícara. – **Um dragão.**

Olhei curioso para minha xícara com a borra de café manchando o fundo em uma forma que não dava pra dizer nada. Tony olhou a porcelana por cima do meu ombro e deu sua análise muito perspicaz.

 **-Parece um sapo gordo atingido por um balaço.** – Olhei de novo para xícara, agora vendo alguma coisa.

 **\- Sim! E isso aqui deve ser o olho dele que saiu com o impacto.** – Lia apenas revirou os olhos e tomou a xícara da minha mão agressivamente.

 **-É um dragão!**

 **\- E o que diz o dragão, Thiollent?** – Ela me olhou intensamente com aqueles grandes olhos cor de mel dela, provavelmente tentando explodir meu cérebro apenas com a força do pensamento, por eu ousar duvidar de seus grandes poderes psíquicos...

 **\- Bem, o dragão diz que uma boa oportunidade para mudar de vida se apresentará em breve...** – Ela disse misteriosa, esperando minha reação.

 **\- Aqui, Cesc!** – Lily me ofereceu um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores muito séria. – **Tenho certeza que é agora a sua chance de mudar e voltar a gostar de feijõezinhos!**

 **-Lily, querida, eu nunca gostei.** – Ela me olhou sem alterar em nada sua expressão, apenas sacudindo o saquinho em minha direção, pra fazer valer o seu ponto.

Peguei o feijãozinho de cor bege e coloquei na boca sem parar pra pensar na loucura que era me envolver com esse negócio falsificado de novo.

 **\- E então?**

 **\- Gosto de meleca*. Obrigado, Lily, pela oportunidade.** – Olhei pra ela tentando fazê-la sentir a minha raiva. – **Espero que eu tenha OUTRA oportunidade de mudar de vida.**

 ***Resposta ao desafio de JP Prado, dia 02/08, de encaixar no capítulo que eu estivesse escrevendo um feijãozinho sabor meleca. Mas que nojento, João!**


	13. Capítulo 13 Como engrossar o caldo

Capítulo 13. Como engrossar o caldo.

Eu estava bem surpreso com as coisas boas da vida. Tenho me comunicado com Louise a duas noites, sem nenhuma briga, com certeza o nosso recorde. Ela está bastante animada com o Ocaso, e como uma boa Corvinal está vendo chifre em cavalo (unicórnio?) e imaginando a coisa toda muito mais complexa e profunda do que nós, mas ao menos está cumprindo com sua parte.

Ontem ela me informou que viu Haardy conversando com um dos monitores da Corvinal, nada de estranho, ambos são do mesmo ano e casa, mas ela também o viu saindo menos de 10 minutos antes do toque de recolher e até a hora em que ela foi para o quarto, umas onze e pouca, ele ainda não tinha voltado. Estranho...

Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, Louise resolveu quebrar a magia do nosso bom relacionamento. Ela convocou uma reunião extraordinária, não sei quem deu a ela o poder, mas já que estamos sem ideias para o Ocaso, fomos esperando o melhor.

Burros, todos nós.

Marcamos a reunião em uma das estufas sujas do professor Longbotton, na ala norte do castelo. As plantas não estavam num estado interessante ainda, nunca estariam, na minha opinião e por isso o lugar não era muito visitado. O cheiro de terra e adubo nunca é um bom presságio, vou te dizer...

 **-Ok, Louise, por que nos chamou aqui?** \- Eu, Tony, Scorp e Rebeca estávamos cheios de alegria matinal, típico da nossa casa...

Minha irmã querida, usando hoje um daqueles acessórios das melindrosas da década de 20 no cabelo curto, sorriu nada intimidada pra gente. É uma Fabregas com pedigree, tenho que admitir.

 **-Bom dia à todos! Marquei essa reunião apenas pra tirar uma dúvida...** \- Rebeca já ia interromper, mas dei a ela uma olhada do tipo "Nem pense nisso" e ela engoliu com esforço o veneno que estava pronta para soltar. - **Vocês falaram nos seus textos sobre representatividade e igualdade e fiquei pensando... Esse não me parece o grupo mais igualitário de todos... Em nenhuma categoria imaginável.**

 **-Bem, ninguém além de você sabe disso, então está tudo bem...** \- Destaquei o óbvio, que às vezes não parece tão óbvio para quem não é da Sonserina.

Ela apenas me deu O olhar e continuou com o seu raciocínio. - **Pensei então em propor um exercício ao grupo, tendo em vista que pela primeira vez na vida vocês fizeram algo que preste...**

 **-Pode parando por aí! Quem disse que você pode propor alguma coisa? Quem disse que você tem voz aqui?** \- Rebeca até que aguentou muito antes de estourar...

 **-Tenho que concordar com Wainz nessa. Sem ofensas, Cesc, mas não vou ficar aceitando ordens da sua irmã só porque ela é uma chantagista... Acho que deveríamos aplicar um obliviate nela e seguir com nossas vidas.** -Scorp é de uma sutileza sem tamanho. Tony, que até então estava estranhamente calado, resolveu se pronunciar.

 **-Bem, Lou tem razão!** \- Minha irmã estreitou os olhos pra ele por conta do apelido íntimo, mas não disse nada, deixando ele terminar sua defesa. **\- Não há muita igualdade aqui... Por enquanto ok, mas o que se pensa, eventualmente se diz, logo, logo a gente vai deixar algo muito sonserino escapar e estaremos todos ferrados.**

Tony, a voz da razão. Estou sentindo leves tremores na terra, seria esse o início do fim?

 **-Que tal me deixar continuar explicando, antes de começarem a sopesar as opções para a minha morte? -** Todos pareceram concordar com essa proposta, ninguém realmente estava afim de chegar aos finalmente aqui...

 **-Prossiga.** \- Falei, representando o lado racional, juntamente com Tony. Sim, podemos ser racionais quando queremos.

 **-Gostaria de propor que cada um de nós fizessemos amizade com alguém da casa que menos respeitamos, para trazer mais membros para o Ocaso.**

 **-O QUÊ?**

 **-Assim não tem como te defender, Lou...**

 **-Lança um obliviate nela, Cesc, agora é o momento!**

Como podem ver, meus "abiguinhos" são muito abertos a novas experiências e coisa e tal. Eu, no espírito da mudança de vida apresentado por mim pela excelentíssima maluca Lia Thiollent, vou dar um passo ao desconhecido.

 **-Ok, Louise. Aceito o desafio. Irei fazer um amigo na Grifinória.** \- _Artie_ você conseguiu a sua promoção no universo. Agora é um quase ser humano, parabéns.

 **-Não, não na Grifinória. O seu mais novo amigo tem que ser da Lufa-Lufa, irmãozinho!**

Olhei pra ela incrédulo, depois levemente enojado e por fim resignado. Por isso que a gente nunca concorda com nada, Louise é impossível. É isso que eu ganho por tentar melhorar?

 **-Tony está certo. Não tem como te defender.**

Daquela nada produtiva reunião na estufa 3 imunda, saímos com a seguinte tarefa: eu e Rebeca faremos amizades na Lufa-lufa. Tony e Scorp na Grifinoria e Louise na Sonserina.

O bom disso tudo é que ao menos não teremos mais Corvinais nesse projeto, eles não servem pra nada, todos uns inúteis. Ou ao menos eu pensava que a idiota da minha irmã aquietaria o facho. Como eu sou inocente!

Na saída da primeira aula do dia, a minha chance de começar a explorar as terras inimigas da Lufa-lufa se apresentou. Como o desastre parece estar no DNA de todo lufano, logo um tropeçou e deixou cair os materiais e pergaminhos que se espalharam pelo corredor todo.

Normalmente eu apenas riria e continuaria meu caminho, mas hoje eu estava precisando justamente de uma zebra doente afastada do grupo, pra começar os trabalhos. Espera, o que estou falando? Não sou um maldito leão!

Me aproximei sorrateiramente, pronto para dar o bote, agora com as metáforas certas, e comecei a ajudar a pobre criança a catar suas quinquilharias. Ele ia me agradecer automaticamente, mas viu a minha linda gravata verde e prata e meio que engasgou no agradecimento.

 **-Obriga... Err... Obrigado.** \- Ele optou por corresponder a minha simpatia e olhou nos olhos, o que é sempre um ponto muito positivo.

Sim, estou avaliando ele. Vamos lembrar que além de ganhar a minha amizade superficial, porque obviamente não vai ser igual a que eu tenho com Tony e Scorp, ele pode ganhar a chance de participar do Ocaso.

E se ele for fraco de personalidade, aquelas criaturas que eu amo vão devorá-lo no café da manhã.

 **-Esse tipo de coisa é irritante não é? Quando as coisas caem desse jeito...** \- Falei, extrapolando meu limite de gentileza do dia. Ele me olhou surpreso e depois deu risada.

- **Essas coisas acontecem com vocês, sonserinos?** \- Ele me olhou meio divertido e em dúvida. Não o culpo, nós não somos desastrados, lufanos são desastrados.

 **\- Acontece, mas normalmente a gente coloca a culpa em alguma pobre criatura que esteja passando por perto.**

Ele riu, agora visivelmente relaxado. Terminamos de pegar as coisas do chão, me agradeceu de novo e foi embora. Não sem antes olhar pra trás, como se não pudesse acreditar na estranheza da cena toda.

Ok, isso não foi tão ruim. Este garoto meio oriental pode ser o que eu estou procurando, só preciso descobrir o nome dele...

 **-Acho que o apocalipse está para acontecer...** \- Me virei pra dar de cara com a fiel escudeira da minha irmã e até pouco tempo uma amiga próxima minha.

 **-Eu que o diga, Claire! Você falando comigo? A que devo a honra?** \- Ela continuou sorrindo, mesmo que agora um pouco menos brilhante do que antes.

 **\- Eu mereci isso, não? A rainha da estranheza...**

 **\- Já estava estranha desde o meu aniversário, mas agora depois da história de Dolman... Parou de falar comigo de vez.**

 **-Deus, você está misturando tudo... Leva tudo para o lado pessoal, né?** \- ela passou a mão pelo cabelo ondulado, exasperada. - **Ok. Vem comigo, precisamos conversar!**

Ela me puxou pela mão pelos corredores, desviando dos quintanistas que estavam seguindo para sua aula de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas. Quando chegamos do lado de fora do castelo, Claire me levou até a borda do lago e sentou, sem se preocupar se iria ou não sujar as vestes. Eu a acompanhei.

 **-Então, me explique.** \- Cruzei os braços e a encarei, já sabendo que iria perder minha aula de Feitiços. Não que realmente fosse uma perda, compareço mas porque "tenho que".

 **-Eu sei que ando meio estranha...** \- Ela suspirou e desviou olhar pro lado. - **Qual a chance de você deixar isso quieto?**

Tendo em vista que você me arrastou até aqui como se eu fosse um garoto de cinco anos mal criado? Até que a chance é boa! Sim, porque não gosto de falar de sentimentos, não gosto desse climão, então as chances de deixar isso pra lá são bem altas MESMO, minha cara.

- **Apenas diga, ok? Se arrependeu de ter salvado os malditos sonserinos naquele primeiro dia no trem...** \- Falei tentando tirar um pouco da verdade do fato com humor, mas tenho pensado nisso por um tempo.

O estigma de ser da Sonserina é pesado. Não somos os seres mais fáceis de lidar, mas não ajuda em nada as pessoas já virem com sete pedras na mão. Depois da última guerra, as coisas ficaram meio tensas pra nossa Casa... Triste, mas é real. O fato de que Claire chegou a nos conhecer e se decepcionou com o que viu, é ainda mais triste.

Ela riu, uma risada sem humor, dessa vez bastante exasperada.

 **-Tá vendo o que você faz? Só piora as coisas! Me deixa mais culpada! Não. Tem. Nada. A. Ver.** \- Claire falou me sacudindo pelo ombro.

 **-Vamos deixar pra lá? Vamos deixar pra lá então.** – Falei tentando colocar um ponto final nesse clima esquisito. Ela me olhou risonha, provavelmente questionado meu método de enfrentamento de problemas.

 **-Vamos deixar os meus problemas pra lá, mas não os seus! –** Ela disse bem decidida, para uma baixinha sardenta. - **Por que se tem em tão baixa conta, Cesc?**

É serio? É serio isso, produção? Eu provavelmente sou o cara que menos tem problemas com auto-estima em toda Hogwarts, isso só pra começar...

 **-Baixa conta? Já ouvi muita coisa, mas nunca nada nem perto disso...**

 **-Pra mim você está sempre ou muito arrogante ou muito... Você se subestima!**

 **-Fala sério...**

 **-Tô falando super sério! Você e Louise... Nossa! Tem noção do quanto vocês são parecidos?**

 **-Cada minuto que passa você parece mais louca...** \- Disse sorrindo um pouco e lhe concedendo a razão nas entrelinhas. Eu e Louise somos parecidos mesmo.

- **Vocês são como icebergs. Tem um certo nível de atividade acontecendo aqui.** \- Ela fez círculos em frente ao rosto. - **Mas o que tá acontecendo aqui... UOU! É um universo, cara!**

Ela fez isso sinalizando para a cabeça, para o cérebro e tenho que concordar com ela. Tanto eu quanto Louise estamos sempre pensando, maquinando, antecipando... Talvez esteja na genética.

 **-O que isso tem a ver com a minha baixa auto-estima?** \- Provoquei, vendo que a velha Claire estava de volta.

 **-Bem... Já parou pra pensar porque parou na Sonserina? O primeiro nascido-trouxa da Sonserina, na verdade!** \- Ela me olhou como se tivesse me mostrando os segredos do universo, coisa que ela não está fazendo. Claire me olhou impaciente. - **O que acha que Salazar Sonserina ia achar de você?**

 **-Ele me mataria antes de achar alguma coisa...**

 **-AÍ ESTÁ! Seu complexo de vira-lata! "Sou o super batedor!", "Sou o super manipulador!", "O super mentiroso", mas quando se trata de sua magia... "Hum... Não tão bom..."**

 **-Do que está falando? Eu sou fantástico em Feitiços!**

 **-Concordo e digo mais, Salazar Sonserina ficaria impressionado com o quão bom você é, nascido-trouxa ou não.**

 **\- Ele não era o cara mais tolerante...**

 **-Não, mas ele tava errado. Bruxos como você, como Hermione Granger Weasley... Vocês são a prova de quão errado ele estava sobre nós, sobre nossa magia. Nascidos-trouxas e puro-sangues... A magia é a mesma e você provaria isso a ele!**

Ser comparado com Hermione G. Weasley é muita coisa... Ignoremos que ela é mãe da garota mais chata da Grã-bretanha. Claro que Claire está viajando um pouco sobre essa parte da magia, não se sabe o que faz uma pessoa ser mágica ou não.

Pode ser que essa coisa de purismo seja tão idiota quanto o sangue nobre no mundo trouxa, mas talvez seja real... Que eles tenham uma vantagem de uma magia mais refinada no fim das contas.

O elogio caiu bem, entretanto.

 **-E minha baixa auto-estima...**

 **-Ok, auto-estima! Foco! Vou te fazer uma pergunta chave agora: por que tenta tanto ser um perfeito sonserino, sendo que você não é?**

Não sou? Acho que sou um sonserino bem típico, tirando a parte do sangue, obviamente...

 **-Não sou?**

 **-Em parte, mas é tão mais do que isso! Quase dá pra ver as engrenagens funcionando, você e Louise pensando "como devo agir?", "como esperam que eu me comporte?". Todo dia, a cada minuto! Precisam tanto se encaixar...**

 **-Não fazemos isso... Não nos importamos tanto.**

 **-Não se engane, gente que é tão segura, que se esforça tanto em parecer "durona", geralmente só está tentando encobrir vulnerabilidades... Pronto! Chegamos a sua auto-estima.**

Ela fez aquele gesto de "peguei você!", como pode ser tão infantil e tão madura ao mesmo tempo?

 **-Então eu e sua melhor amiga somos duas crianças com baixa auto-estima, que se passam por pessoas duronas e que pensam de mais, é isso?**

 **-Basicamente. Você quer ser "especial", mas aí caiu numa casa horrível que te diz todo dia que você não pode ser... Está em conflito!**

Olhei pra ela estreitando os olhos e ela abriu os delas pra tentar aparentar mais inocência ainda, como se todas aquelas sardas já não fizessem o serviço. Como ela ousa chamar a Sonserina de horrível assim, na cara dura? Fora que eu não sofro preconceito na minha casa, ninguém me trata diferente. Ninguém ousaria me tratar diferente.

 **-Ok, doutoura. Aceito o diagnóstico, trabalharei nisso**. -Ela me olhou com suspeita. - **Digamos que hoje seja o dia do Cesc aceitar o novo na vida dele! Mas agora... Vamos falar de você!**

 **-Ah, não**! - Ela se levantou tão rápido, que se fosse eu tinha tonteado um pouco **. - A nossa sessão acabou. Foi muito bom conversa com você e tal...**

 **-Não esperava isso de você... Uma verdadeira franguinha!** \- Ia começar a fazer a clássica provocação, mas ela me cortou a tempo.

 **-Nem comece! Eu sei. Eu tenho que te contar... Enfim, vou organizar as minhas ideias e quando eu estiver pronta, falamos sobre isso, ok? Ok.**

Ela foi se afastando, andando de costas. Levantei preguiçosamente, espanando a poeira do uniforme.

 **-Ok, Claire. Mas fique sabendo que vou ficar esperando algo bombástico disso aí, sabe como é minha imaginação, né?**

 **-Nem pense nisso. Esqueça! Eu sei que você tem muitas coisas pra pensar tipo... Tipo o Quadribol!** \- Sorri predatório pra ela enquanto me aproximava cada vez mais. Para cada passo meu, um dela pra trás. - **Tipo... Tipo essa coisa misteriosa que você e Louise estão tramando!**

Ela jogou muito bem a carta dela, eu estanquei na hora. Opa, território perigoso. Ela sorriu satisfeita, percebendo minha hesitação.

 **-Não sei do que está falando.**

 **-Estou vendo Cesc... Estou vendo as engrenagens girando! Você e Louise não me enganam, estão tramando alguma...-** "E eu vou descobrir o que é" era o que eu estava esperando que ela dissesse, mas ela apenas sorriu e disse tranquilamente. - **Guarde seus segredos, que eu guardo os meus.**

Ok, Claire. Por hora vamos deixar assim. Mas ninguém aguça minha curiosidade e consegue sair cantarolando misteriosamente por muito tempo. Nem mesmo a senhorita leitora de personalidades.

Já era quase fim do dia e também quase fim do meu segundo pacote de Chocoballs. Esse é o meu novo "Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores", com gosto de chocolate recheado com mousse de morango ou creme cozido, que não mata um pedaço da sua alma a cada vez que você põe um na boca. Vitória!

Estava sentado na mureta do pátio central, passando as jogadas de ataque do time que eu e Habermas havíamos planejado para o jogo contra a Grifinória, no final de Novembro, para o pergaminho. Depois eu melhoro esses bonequinhos de palitinho tortos aqui, melhor do que círculos e "x".

Romeo estava encostado em uma das pilastras tentando me convencer de que podia reproduzir uma das jogadas de ataque que os Vespas de Wimbourne fizeram no último verão. Mas ele não pode.

 **-Se você insistir nisso eu vou, pessoalmente, meter um balaço na sua cabeça!** – Ele sorriu mostrando a falha entre os dentes que lhe é tão característica.

 **-Já disse que consigo, vou mostrar no próximo treino.** – Eu não vou ficar discutindo com Habermas. Próximo treino eu vou partir o crânio dele com um balaço, está decidido. – **E quanto a meu primo Marco?**

 **-O que tem seu primo Marco?** – Perguntei enquanto soltava o ar pesadamente, já esperando por mais uma rodada de "encheção de saco".

 **-Ele é um excelente goleiro, devia dar uma chance a ele**. – Viu?

 **-Se você não se lembra, nós já temos um goleiro, o nome dele é Daniel Streck.** – Falei só por falar, porque sei muito bem qual vai ser o discurso de Romeo, ele não muda o disco desde a partida contra a Lufa-lufa.

 **-Streck é um bosta e você sabe disso!** – Parei de rabiscar no pergaminho pra olhar pra cara dele. Habermas não estava mais encostado e sim me olhando revoltado com os braços cruzados. **– Não deixaria Streck proteger nem a horta de murta da minha bisavó!**

Quando se é líder, pelo bem da justiça, devemos fazer o que é certo, não o que queremos. Porque o que eu quero nesse exato momento é concordar com Habermas e dá um pé na bunda de Daniel, mas isso não seria justo, ele foi escolhido no teste. Escolhido por mim, pra início de conversa.

 **-Seu primo será muito bem vindo pra tentar a sorte no próximo outono, Romeo.** – Ele ia retrucar, mas eu fui mais rápido. – **Aqui! Leve esse recado pro professor Bradbury, pra ver se aquele homem faz alguma coisa que preste pra gente.**

Romeo abriu o pergaminho, sem vergonha nenhuma na cara e leu a mensagem que não era pra ele.

 **\- Haardy e Longbotton não vão deixar a gente usar o campo de tarde nas próximas semanas, eles tem prioridade até o jogo deles.**

 **-Não me importo com nada disso, se tiver horário sem reserva na próxima semana, a gente pega.** – Ele me olhou com aquela cara cética característica. **– Apenas faça o que eu pedi.**

 **-E se não tiver esse horário?** – Ele fechou o pergaminho e guardou no bolso interno das vestes.

 **-Aí eu vou colocar o treino de madrugada, que tal? –** Ele me olhou aborrecido. – **Temos um goleiro bosta pra treinar e uma jogada suicida pra testar, não?**

Ele me sorriu feliz, andando apressado para o norte, escolhendo a rota pela entrada do viaduto, aquele grande salão de recepção inútil, mas que ao menos desemboca nos corredores das Masmorras. Deixe ele pensando que aceitei a ideia maluca dele.

Peguei mais um chocolate e coloquei na boca, mas o negócio estava meio derretido, não sei como com aquele clima. Deixou meus dedos sujos, o que acabou sujando as bordas do pergaminho que eu estava escrevendo.

 **-Droga.** – Vou ter que aplicar um feitiço de limpeza nisso, ou melhor, passar a limpo, já que essas observações de Habermas estão quase ilegíveis.

Coloquei o pergaminho a favor da luz, pra tentar enxergar melhor, já que estava ficando quase sem luz natural agora. O que me ajudou a avistar o grifinório apressado, de cabelos bagunçados, na contramão do restante dos alunos que estavam correndo para o castelo, pra se abrigar do frio.

Ele chegou corado e meio ofegante, mesmo não tendo nenhum motivo pra isso. Empurrou meus pergaminhos e pegou impulso pra sentar ao meu lado na mureta.

 **-Ok Potter, fale.** \- Ele tirou um pergaminho do bolso e me entregou. – **O que é isso?**

 **-Sabia que é muito difícil conseguir te encontrar sozinho? Tive que rodar o castelo inteiro atrás de você! Pensei que ia ter que estuporar um de seus amigos pra conseguir te entregar isso.**

Ignorei os resmungos do idiota e passei os olhos rápidos pelas anotações escritas com pressa. Havia mancha de tinta em alguns lugares, piores do que os meus pergaminhos.

 **-Cópia do relatório mensal dos monitores?** – Levantei uma das sobrancelhas. – **O que na Terra te faz pensar que eu gostaria de ver isso?**

 **-Preste atenção no que está lendo, Fábregas! Qual foi o maior motivo das detenções aplicadas?**

Olhei de novo o pergaminho e sorri malicioso quando eu vi o que era.

 **-Não é nenhuma novidade que os estudantes de Hogwarts são todos uns pervertidos...**

 **-Fiz um comparativo com alguns relatórios de 20 anos atrás e adivinha? Não mudou muita coisa.**

Como esse menino me cansa.

 **-É óbvio que não, Potter! Não importa o quanto o tempo passe, adolescentes continuarão sempre sendo bombas-relógio de hormônios...**

Ele me interrompeu empolgado, apenas aumentando a minha já natural irritação com os do tipo dele.

 **-Você está apenas meio certo, meu caro. Adolescentes são adolescente sempre, sim, mas importa e muito a passagem do tempo.** – Ele olhou pra mim animado, parando de gesticular um pouco, um bônus pelo qual eu agradeci silenciosamente. – **Não te parece estranho que nunca tenha sido feito nada para mudar isso?**

 **-Me parece extremamente coerente, Potter. Não consigo imaginar Hogwarts de repente se tornando uma escola progressista, não proibindo sexo e tudo mais...**

 **-Aí é que está! Algo natural não devia ser proibido, não em pleno século XXI!**

Novamente eu tenho que concordar internamente, mas externamente me posicionar a favor da lógica do sistema. É claro que é um saco os casais terem que se encontrar em armários de vassouras, salas vazias e corredores desertos... Não que eu saiba nada sobre isso, claro que não.

 **-Eu entendo seu ponto, Potter, mas esse assunto implicaria em vários desdobramentos...** – Ele me olhou sem compreender. Vou ter que desenhar? **\- Os alunos tem maturidade pra lidar com sexo? Sabem a respeito de sexo seguro? O que os pais pensariam disso? O que o Ministério acharia disso? Muita polêmica envolvida...**

 **\- Achei que o Ocaso se trata-se disso... Como era que estava escrito mesmo? "Informar, provocar, discutir, questionar". –** Aí está o ponto dessa conversa toda. Tentei não parecer surpreso pelo fato de _Artie_ ter ligado a minha pessoa à "resistência jornalística" do Ocaso, afinal, assim como Louise, o garoto estava envolvido no processo desde o início. - **Talvez não saibamos onde isso vai dar, mas porque não causar a primeira onda?**

 **-Você tem uma mentezinha perigosa, Potter. Quem diria?**

Um filho de herói querendo se associar a contraventores. Longe de mim esfriar esse ímpeto rebelde, Deus sabe como alguém como Potter pode ser útil nesse projeto!

 **-Tomarei como um elogio. E então? Vai...**

 **-Farei com que chegue na mão dos Iconoclastas, mas não posso garantir mais do que isso. –** Ele me olhou irritado com a minha cara de pau de falar como se não tivesse nada a ver com o grupo. Mas logo mudou a irritação para resignação.

 **-É só o que eu estou pedindo, Fábregas. Pra ser ouvido. – Abracei Potter pelo ombro e nos desci da murada do pátio.**

 **-Ok, Potter, que bom que resolvemos isso. Agora... –** Falei sorrindo meu melhor sorriso de Cheshire, o gato de Alice no País das Maravilhas. **– Você já ouviu falar na Iniciativa Vingadores?**

No fim daquela noite o Ocaso apareceu pela segunda vez...

 _Ocaso_

 _Quase todos somos filhos do século XXI, não é mesmo? Então por que ainda estamos pegando detenção por algo que os nossos papais e mamães também faziam a décadas atrás, hum?_

 _Sim, crianças, hoje iremos falar de sexo._


	14. Capítulo 14 Mudanças

Capítulo 14.

Eu admito, eu estava errado. Não, melhor! Tony estava errado todo esse tempo. Lufa-lufas podem sim ser pessoas decentes. No fundo, no fundo eu sempre soube que isso era possível, afinal, lá fora, no mundo real, as pessoas não se definem por Casas como aqui na escola, mas ainda assim... É bom fazer parte de um grupo e não do outro cujo mascote é um texugo.

Apesar de que texugos são engraçadinhos, com suas máscaras de bandido e tudo mais...

- **Eu realmente acredito que o professor Longbotton deveria ser o diretor de nossa casa, mesmo tendo sido da Grifinória** – Aidan Hataya, meu novo amigo da Lufa-lufa estava argumentando algo completamente sem sentido pra mim.

- **Você só o quer como diretor porque ele é famoso! O que de bom ele possivelmente faria por vocês?** – Ele me olhou como se de repente eu tivesse criado dois chifres na testa.

 **-Tá brincando? Pra começar ele daria um jeito naquele estúpido do Pirraça! Ninguém me convence de que não foi algum engraçadinho que o persuadiu a ficar empilhando as armaduras do primeiro andar na frente da entrada da Lufa-lufa.**

Eu dei risada disso. Esse trote do Pirraça já estava acontecendo a dois dias. Nem mesmo o Barão Sangrento conseguiu convencê-lo a parar com isso, não que eu o tenha visto tentar, de qualquer maneira.

 **-Ele ganhou um chapéu novo, você viu? Talvez sua resposta esteja aí!** – Ele me olhou estreitando os olhos já naturalmente estreitos. – **Verde limão, mantendo o formato de sino!**

Fiz o formato com as mãos, deixando Aidan ainda mais irritado, eu ri de novo.

 **\- Não falaria isso se o** _ **poltergaist**_ **estivesse atazanado a sua casa! Fora que...**

 **-Fábregas! Fábregas, preciso falar com você!** – Weasley chegou se esgueirando e cortando a fala das pessoas, mal educada como sempre.

Aidan já ia saindo de fininho, mas eu segurei ele pelas vestes. Se eu tenho que aguentar Weasley, ele também vai ter que aguentar. Os lufanos são ou não são fiéis?

 **-Como posso te ajudar ruiva?**

 **-Você leu o** _ **Hogs News**_ **dessa semana?** – Ela abraçou os livros parecendo ansiosa pela minha resposta.

 **-Ainda não.** – Ela já ia desatar a falar. **– MAS! Mas... Está na minha lista de prioridades! Tipo...** – Olhei pra Hataya desesperado por ajuda. – **Tipo antes do meu dever de poções e atrás apenas da carta que eu vou escrever pra minha mãe!**

 **-Boa, Cesc!** – Nossa Aidan, assim nem parece que eu estou mentindo... Dai-me paciência, Senhor!

 **-Abrimos uma nova sessão no jornal, de respostas a perguntas dos alunos chamada...**

 **-Eu nem quero saber!** – Fiz um gesto enfático, porque... Weasley é péssima para nomear as coisas, já sabem.

 **-Pois então, recebemos uma pergunta de um aluno que se identificou como Batedor Irado, que está com problemas com garotas...** – Ela falou fazendo aquele gesto para que eu continuasse a história.

Eu e Aidan ficamos esperando ela continuar, completamente perdidos. Sério.

 **-Bem... Não há muitos batedores na escola então...** – Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro, eu olhei para aquilo como se fosse uma mão desencarnada. **– Se precisar mesmo de conselhos, eu posso ajudá-lo.**

Aidan, aquele cretino, começou a dar risada. Não importa de onde venha, só me associo com gente errada.

 **-Hey! Por que eu tenho que ser esse batedor perdedor? Tem pelo menos mais 7 possíveis candidatos a esse cargo!**

 **-Quantos escreveriam "mas se for um perdedor da Lufa-lufa que responde nessa sessão, nem se dê ao trabalho"?** \- Aidan me olhou acusadoramente. O termo "perdedor" é praticamente uma assinatura dos sonserinos aqui na escola. A qual é! Eu não sou amigo de um Lufa-lufa agora? Por que eu escreveria isso?

- **Bem, talvez se trate de um cara que tenha tesão por batedores, sua lista aumenta exponencialmente aí!** – Falei desafiadoramente.

 **-Tesão por batedores? Mas ele deixou bem claro que tem problemas com garotas!** – Weasley disse impacientemente.

 **-O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?**

 **-Talvez esse seja o problema que ele tem com garotas...** – Aidan completou inutilmente, se divertindo com a conversa bizarra.

 **-Fábregas, você sabe o que significa a palavra tesão?** – Weasley perguntou estranhamente.

 **-Claro que sei, significa admiração, né?** – Aidan deu uma risada escandalosa que tapou com as mãos. Por isso que eu não ando com gente da Lufa-lufa!

 **-De certa forma, só que... Você sabe, fisicamente.** – Ela corou forte. – **Uma atração física intensa.**

 **-Ahhhhh! Que bom que eu não disse a diretora que eu tinha o maior tesão por ela então...** – Weasley e Aidan deram bastante risada agora. Que feio essas pessoas que ficam rindo da dificuldade dos estrangeiros com algumas palavras bobas. – **Eu apenas confundi a...**

Eu fui interrompido por gritos de surpresa vindos da Grande Escadaria. Nos entreolhamos e Weasley tomou a dianteira, correndo na nossa frente em direção ao som. Fofoqueira! Eu e Aidan a seguimos de perto.

Quando chegamos na base das escadarias, no térreo, vimos o motivo do susto. Várias das escadas estavam presas em ângulos estranhos, entre andares, dando para paredes e quadros, com alunos confusos tentando saber como sair delas. Mas o mais estranho de toda a situação era que todas as 142 escadas da Grande Escadaria de Hogwarts estavam anormalmente quietas.

Paradas.

Weasley parecia emudecida, olhando para a galeria de quadros e degraus completamente caótica, de um jeito diferente do usual. Aidan não sofria do mesmo mal dela e já estava perguntando a um colega de Casa o que havia acontecido.

 **-Pararam todas ao mesmo tempo, como se alguém as tivesse congelado!** – O garoto moreno respondeu a Aidan.

 **-Na verdade foi mais como se a bateria tivesse acabado. Acho que a diretora esqueceu de pagar a conta de magia desse mês.**

Nós três olhamos para a grifinória louca do quarto ano, que parecia estar achando tudo aquilo muito divertido. Weasley parecia bastante tentada a azarar a colega de Casa sem noção. Conheço muito bem o sentimento...

 **-Isso não faz sentido algum! Não é como se esses feitiços pudessem se desbotar com o tempo! A escola foi construída com a magia dos quatro fundadores! Cada degrau, cada pedra e vitral impregnado com magia elementar...**

 **-Diga isso para a Grande Escadaria, ela não parece muito "impregnada de magia elementar" nesse exato momento...** – Falei com ironia, apenas a título de provocação. Também estava bastante impressionado com o fato.

Antes que Weasley pudesse retrucar, a diretora apareceu junto com outros professores, vindos do corredor do quarto andar, pra colocar ordem na bagunça.

 **-ATENÇÃO TODOS, ATENÇÃO! PEÇO QUE TODOS OS ALUNOS SE ENCAMINHEM PARA AS SUAS RESPECTIVAS AULAS UTILIZANDO AS ESCADARIAS LATERAIS. EM CASO DE DÚVIDAS DE COMO PROCEDER, PEÇAM AJUDA AOS MONITORES.**

O burburinho que tinha parado com a fala da diretora recomeçou com força total. Olhei para a cara de Weasley e ela me olhou ainda parecendo esperar mais alguma instrução que com certeza não viria nesse momento.

O professor de Feitiços, metade duende, metade bruxo, o que sempre me intrigava, assim como Hagrid e sua concepção bizarra, começou a mover as escadas que estavam mais próximas dele, no terceiro andar, liberando os alunos ansiosos.

Eu continuei parado no lugar observando os feitiços que ele estava fazendo, muito mais interessantes do que os que ele fazia em aula, provando que o velho Fílio Flitwick ainda tem uns truques na manga, quem diria?

 **-Vamos, Fábregas! Temos aulas de poções agora.** – Weasley falou mandona como sempre.

– **Pode ir indo, quem tá te segurando?** – Falei tentando fazer leitura labial pra ver que feitiço o baixinho estava usando exatamente, ele parecia estar regendo uma orquestra. Caso a força que move as escadas não volte, eu voto pra deixarem o velho mestre fazendo esse trabalho aí, muito legal!

 **-Professor Bradbury não gosta de atraso, você sabe muito bem disso!**

 **-Acho que ele vai abrir uma exceção por conta dos acontecimentos do dia, não acha? Que culpa eu tenho de ter ficado preso em uma das escadarias?** – Falei inocentemente, Hataya apenas maneou a cabeça, já tendo entendido como a minha mente funciona, coisa que Weasley não fez em séculos de convivência.

 **-Mas você não... Argh! Deixa pra lá!** – Ela saiu andando, dando um agarre de jiboia no pobre _Bebidas e Poções Mágicas_ , de Arsênio Jigger, enquanto seguia para as escadas da asa oeste, que dá nas Masmorras.

 **-Bem, eu vou me mandar para lá também... História da Magia no quarto andar.** – Aidan disse desanimado. – **A gente se vê por aí?**

 **-Claro... Boa sorte na aula.** – Falei meio distraído, ainda tentando entender o que diabos aconteceu aqui!

Quando eu finalmente arrastei as minhas correntes até as Masmorras, a maior parte da turma já estava começando a trabalhar na poção que estava no quadro. Bradbury levantou a cabeça de suas anotações e me olhou doido para reclamar. Só que hoje ele não pode.

A vontade era de me jogar no chão e rir até vomitar, mas obviamente eu não posso fazer nada disso também, então apenas me aproximei da minha carteira, a que eu divido com Rebeca e sentei. A dita cuja já estava pronta pra guerra, com o cabelo preso no alto e olhar compenetrado. Ela está obcecada em ser a melhor da turma esse ano e isso me assusta.

- **Ok, chefe, no que posso ser útil?** – Wainz me deu um olhar de morte, pior do que o do professor.

 **-Ser útil? Você?** – Garota cruel. Ela ainda está irritada comigo por ter aceitado a proposta de Louise. Diferente de mim, ela não está tendo progresso na Grifinória. **– Por que não tenta pegar o bile de tatu lá no estoque?**

Olhei para o quadro e vi escrito _Poção para Queimadura_. Dei uma checada rápida na nossa mesa e percebi que realmente só estava faltando a bile. Olhei para a confusão na porta do estoque. Bem a cara de Bradbury não colocar ingrediente suficiente na mesa de ingredientes só para causar um leve caos.

 **-Filho da mãe...** –Sussurrei baixinho pra mim mesmo, mas Weasley com sua audição quase canina, me olhou feio lá da frente da sala. Eu não mereço isso.

Fui até a muvuca e comecei a usar meus cotovelos para passar pelo bolo de grifinorios e sonserinos que pareciam mais interessados em discutir e implicar um com outro do que pegar o material. Consegui chegar até a frente e pegar a bile dentre todos os outros ingredientes igualmente nojentos daquele estoque. Merlin, eu odeio poções com todas as minhas forças!

Voltei para o meu lugar e entreguei o frasquinho para Rebeca. Nem um obrigado eu recebi. – **Vai anotando aí.** – Me jogou um pergaminho agressivamente.

 **-Vai ser a sim agora, Wainz? Vai me tratar como lixo?** – Ela levantou os olhos muito azuis e me encarou seriamente.

 **-Vou te tratar assim até você convencer a vadia da sua irmã...** – Algumas cabeças viraram pra ouvir melhor o que ela estava dizendo. Até Bradbury pareceu um pouco interessado, olhando por cima dos óculos quadrados. – **A gente fala sobre isso depois, ok? Vamos trabalhar.**

Cheguei bem perto dela e falei baixinho, só pra ela ouvir. – **Você não vai gostar do que eu vou te dizer depois, sem testemunhas.**

Ela se afastou rapidamente um pouco corada e parecendo um pouco menos furiosa. Mas é bom que ela recupere essa fúria mais tarde, porque nós dois vamos ter uma conversa BEM séria.

Nós não trocamos mais uma palavra a aula toda. Eu escrevi o relatório da poção e levei até a mesa com o vidrinho com o líquido de cor alaranjada que Rebeca produziu. Bradbury pegou o frasco, olhou contra luz e depois guardou na caixa com as outras poções já entregues.

 **-Sr. Fábregas, se eu te pedisse pra fazer uma poção sozinho, qualquer uma, o senhor conseguiria?**

Respirei fundo, porque com seres humanos como Michael Bradbury você tem que fazer tudo no máximo de sua racionalidade.

 **-Possivelmente. As que já fizemos, do nosso ano.**

 **-Eu vou me forçar a acreditar nisso, porque seria péssimo suspender o capitão da casa que eu dirijo.** – Não respondi nada a ele, qualquer coisa pode ser usada contra mim no tribunal. **– Recebi seu recado. Reservei o campo pra amanhã das 15 às 18hs, está bom assim?**

ESTÁ ÓTIMO!

 **-Claro, professor.**

 **-Bom... Espero que a gente ganhe a Copa esse ano.**

 **-Eu também.**

Quando a aula finalmente acabou ainda estava meio em choque com o acontecido, nunca, NUNCA na história desse planeta, Bradbury foi algo próximo do tolerante comigo. O. QUE. ESTÁ. ACONTECENDO. NESSA. ESCOLA?

Sai andando meio distraído em direção à Grande Escadaria, por força do hábito, quando fui parado por Tony.

 **-Ainda está quebrada!**

 **-Ah! É mesmo... Você viu o que aconteceu?** – Ele fez que não com a cabeça, Scorp estava se aproximando. – **Bradbury reservou um horário no campo amanhã pra gente, um horário decente!**

 **-Sério? Por que?** \- Resolvemos sair pela entrada do viaduto e fazer o caminho mais longo até o Grande Salão para o almoço. A escada oeste deveria estar um inferno de cheia agora.

 **\- Eu não faço a menor ideia...** – Parei no meio do viaduto, com direito a vento bagunçando cabelo e vestes, como num clássico de cinema. Scorp e Tony me olharam estranho. – **Falando em estranheza... O que deu em você para escrever pra coluna idiota da Weasley pedindo conselhos amorosos?**

Terminei minha frase dando um soco no braço de Tony. Mas que palhaço! Essa criatura lazarenta não tem mais dignidade não?

 **-OUTCH! Do que é que você tá falando, bisonho?** – Ele me disse indignado massageando o lugar que eu o acertei. **\- Que porra de coluna é essa?**

Scorp segurou Tony pra que ele não avançasse em mim. Mas que audácia desse moleque! Ele que fez a idiotice aqui.

 **\- Pediu conselhos no** _ **Hogs News**_ **com o codinome de Batedor Irado! Você está usando ácido?**

 **\- EU NÃO FIZ NADA DISSO!**

Scorp soltou um "Ops" suspeito e empurrou Tony um pouco mais forte do que o necessário.

Depois saiu correndo.

Eu e Tony nos entreolhamos por dois segundos, que foi o tempo pra percebermos o que aquele Loiro Platinado filho de uma químera manca havia feito. Ele já estava quase entrando no castelo a essa altura, aquelas perninhas magrelas correm que é uma beleza.

Scorp, o rei da trollagem ataca novamente!

 **\- Ele está mort... CACETE!** – Tony deu um soco no meu braço de combate. – **Merda, Tony!**

 **-Agora que estamos quites, vamos lá dar uma sova naquela lombriga albina que chamamos de amigo.**

 **-Bem, não podia ter falado melhor.**

No fim das contas a gente apenas fez Scorp mastigar a meia suja de Tony, nós nunca conseguimos ser violentos com o loiro. Estranhamente ele sempre escapa da nossa fúria... Terminamos de almoçar, com Rebeca sentada o mais diametralmente longe possível da gente, o que não passou despercebido por ninguém.

 **-Ela está te evitando...** – Tony disse enquanto terminava sua _crumble_ de ruibarbo. Ele sempre se demora nas sobremesas.

 **-É melhor mesmo! Não sei o que foi pior, ela falar naquele tom comigo ou chamar minha irmã de vadia...** – Scorp me olhou com aquela cara de nada que antecipava o seu bote.

 **-Uma grande ironia se você me perguntar... As vadias deviam se proteger!** – Eu olhei pra Scorp, dizendo tudo que tinha pra dizer a ele com O olhar. – **Você me entendeu! As garotas deviam se apoiar!** _ **Girl power**_ **e tudo mais...**

 **-Rebeca chama todo mundo de vadia, ela já ME chamou de vadia...** – Tony disse dando de ombros.

 **\- Mas você é uma vadia!** – Ele me olhou feio, eu ignorei. – **O caso é que ela não pode falar daquele jeito só porque as coisas não aconteceram do jeito que ela queria.**

 **-Se eu fosse você eu dava um gelo nela!** – Claro que sim, Scorp, mas nem todo mundo tem a sua habilidade de ser a sua própria calota polar, fonte de todo o frio do mundo.

 **-Ela só está irritadinha porque não está conseguindo achar alguém para o... Vocês sabem o quê.** – Tony disse abaixando a voz na última frase. **– Scorp está falando com o Cicatriz Jr., eu estou avançando na conversa com uma sextanista que conheci na biblioteca ontem de tarde e você...**

 **-Segura aí! O que você estava fazendo na biblioteca ontem?**

 **-Primeiro as prioridades, Scorp. Quem é ela?** – Falei seriamente, Tony se aproximou, pra evitar que fossemos ouvidos, mas acabou chamando mais atenção do que gostaríamos.

 **-Sigaud.** – Laetitia Sigaud? Olhei procurando na mesa da Lufa-lufa a garota de cabelos escuros que parecia ter a idade de Pottinha, com seu nariz arrebitado e porte mignon, típico das francesas. A achei falando com uma das Weasleys, a loira que é meio francesa/veela. Weasleys estão em todos os lugares, meu Deus, são como pragas!

– **Tem certeza que ela é confiável?** – Voltei minha atenção rapidamente para outra parte do salão, pra mesa vermelho e dourada para disfarçar. Encontrei o Potter mais velho me encarando desconfiado. Seboso!

 **-Ela é inteligente.** – Voltei meu olhar pra Tony. – **Mas não colocaria nem minha meia mais fedida no fogo por ela...**

 **-Precisamos ter cuidado.** – Scorp disse, enquanto se levantava da mesa. – **Não dá pra saber ao certo em quem confiar...**

 **-É que nem um condenado jogo de campo minado!** – Os dois me encararam perdendo toda a referência trouxa. – **Precisamos avaliar muito bem o terreno, qualquer passo em falso e... Estamos fora do jogo.**

Essa ideia de Louise pode ser tanto a nossa melhor jogada, quanto um grande tiro no pé. Estou rezando para acertamos a mão dessa vez. Por enquanto o plano está dando certo: Weasley está bem distraída e parou de vez de atazanar Haardy e já temos como publicar livremente o quer que queiramos.

Infelizmente, a segunda parte do plano é a que está empacada, sabemos quase a mesma coisa que sabíamos antes sobre Haardy: que ele é popular, esperto e que por isso conseguiu mordomias que nós mortais só podemos "sonhar com." Oh, vida cruel.

 _ **-I. Hate. Everything about you. Why. Do I. Lov...**_ \- Pottinha sentou na cadeira em frente à minha, sem ser convidada, interrompendo a primeira vez que eu faço um dever de poções sozinho na vida!

 **-...**

 **-O quê?** \- Ela puxou meus fones de ouvido com violência- **Ai, isso dói, Lily!**

 **-Honestamente, não sei como você consegue energia pra carregar seu celular aqui.** \- Tomei meu fone da mão dela e enrolei folgadamente pra que não estragasse ou fizesse nós, não é como se houvesse uma loja de acessórios para celulares em Hogsmeade...

 **-Achar eletricidade é fácil, difícil, ou melhor, impossível é achar sinal...** -Ela me olhou irritada.

 **-Sim, mas como você consegue?**

 **-Na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas é claro! Eles tem um pequeno gerador de energia lá. Como acha que os eletrodomésticos funcionam nas aulas?**

 **-Eu sei lá! Quem para pra pensar nessas coisas?** \- Eu paro. Por isso que posso usar meu celular aqui, diferente do resto dos alunos inúteis. Tudo bem que só uso para músicas e fotos, que eu tenho que revelar lá no Beco Diagonal, gastando 30 sicles apenas pra adicionar 5 segundos de movimento, o que é um roubo, já que só precisa de algumas gotinhas de poção re...

Lily está me olhando irritada de novo.

 **-Você ouviu o que eu disse?** \- Fiz minha melhor cara de inocente.

 **-Claro.**

 **-E o que foi que eu disse?**

 **\- "Você ouviu o que eu disse?"** \- Pottinha revirou os olhos diante da minha cara de pau. - **Diga de novo, se é tão importante pra você...**

 **-Pode ajudar com meu exercício de Herbologia?** \- Fiz uma careta involuntária pra ela.

 **-Só tem duas matérias que eu sou medíocre nessa vida: Herbologia e Poções, então, por que hoje virou o dia do "faça coisas inúteis que não te servirão pra nada no futuro"? -** Ela me olhou impaciente.

 **-Vai me ajudar ou não?**

 **-A biblioteca tá aí pra isso.** \- Ela me olhou com seu melhor olhar pidão. - **Se fosse dever de Feitiços, DCAT, Transfiguração, até HM eu ajudaria de boa, mas Herbologia...**

 **-Qual é? Você supostamente já fez esse exercício!**

 **-Supostamente.** \- Ela não gostou da resposta. Argh! Agora quem tá ficando exasperado sou eu! - **Por que você não pede pra um dos seus irmãos ou pra um dos seus 800 primos?**

Ela fez uma careta.

 **-Hum... Eu pediria a Rebeca, mas ela tá tão irritada que poderia arrancar a minha cabeça!** \- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, Pottinha.

 **-Cadê o Jason ou o Artie?**

 **-Estão ocupados com os assuntos deles...** -Dei a ela meu olhar de "não acredito no que estou ouvindo!".

 **-E eu não estou ocupado por acaso?** \- Ela me olhou meio cabisbaixa.

 **-Eu sei lá! Você parece sempre estar fazendo algo bobo, ou... Sei lá, você tá sempre por aí.** \- Ela completou meio insegura.

 **-Lily, acho que você está estranhando não ter os dois idiotas disponíveis o tempo todo, né?** \- Ela deu de ombros. **-Aqui eles tem a própria Casa, os próprios amigos, os próprios assuntos...**

 **-Eu também tenho os meus próprios assuntos! -** Ela me disse ofendida. Eu a ignorei.

 **-Pode marcar um horário com um deles pra ajudar você com as tarefas...** \- Ela me deu um olhar estranho. - **Ou pode se arriscar a levar um T de Trasgo com minha ajuda.**

Ela sorriu, mais animada.

 **-Passa essa porcaria de dever pra cá!** \- Lily se mudou toda felizinha para a cadeira do meu lado. - **"Quais as propriedades das bubótuberas amadurecidas?"**

Eu e Lily nos entreolhamos. Ok, Deus, onde está o cometa da extinção quando se precisa dele?


	15. Capítulo 15 A incerteza do amanhã

Capítulo 15. As incertezas do amanhã.

 **-Você ainda não respondeu, Hataya, toda criança japonesa bruxa tem ou não tem um** _ **kappa**_ **como bichinho de estimação?** – Eu e Scorp reviramos os olhos automaticamente. Você vê? Isso que dá tentar fazer a integração entre Casas, que deveria ser obrigação da diretora, sozinho.

 **-Bem, como eu já disse...** – Pela quinta vez ou poderia ser a milésima, ele disse. **– Eu não sou japonês realmente, meu avô é que é! Então eu não sei dessas coisas, eu nunca estive no Japão!**

Vou te dizer, Aidan é muito paciente, é por isso que eu acabo sempre dando um soco em Tony. Vai contra a minha natureza, que como já disseram antes, não é nada belicosa, apesar de gostar de umas intrigas de vez em quando, mas ele acaba sendo tão irritante, que é inevitável bater nele.

 **-Como crianças bruxas poderiam criar um anfíbio do tamanho delas, que precisa de água para viver?** – Scorp perguntou sem paciência. **\- Você não vê nada de errado nessa sua teoria, Tony?**

 **-Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não.** – Eu desisto de Tony. Mas pelo menos Aidan estava se divertindo, mostrando que ele foi uma ótima escolha minha. 10 pontos para Sonserina.

 **-SAIU MAIS UMA EDIÇÃO!** – Uma garota negra da Corvinal passou gritando, falando com uma amiga que ia mais à frente.

 **-Opa, algum de vocês tem um pergaminho fácil?** – Ok, a gente precisa parar de dar esses sorrisinhos sincronizados ou as pessoas vão começar a desconfiar da gente. Aidan continuou nos olhando inocentemente.

 **-Por um "OCASO" eu tenho.** – Não, Tony, não faz isso. Mas tive que rir disfarçadamente. Nos juntamos para ler a mais nova edição da "resistência", para economizar pergaminho, que não dá em árvore.

 _OCASO_

 _A Grande Escadaria parou!_

 _Também estamos chocados, amigos! É quase como receber um ÓTIMO em Poções (os lufanos sabem do que estamos falando)!_

 **-Sabemos mesmo... Quer dizer, não, nunca nem tivemos a oportunidade de saber.** – Aidan disse divertido. Bradbury fazendo a tristeza da criançada como sempre!

 _Agora, vejamos se não é algo a ser discutido abertamente, já que ainda não vimos nem um sinal de que as coisas vão voltar ao normal!_

 _Três técnicos do setor de Departamento de Mistérios, aquele lugar macabro que sua mãe dizia que ia te deixar quando você se recusava a comer todo o ensopado de rins do prato, chegaram nas primeiras horas de ontem para tentar resolver o nosso probleminha._

 _Parece que a coisa foi séria, porque nada foi feito ainda._

 _Que. Novidade._

 _Apenas para contextualizar o assunto:_

 _De acordo com o livro Hogwarts: uma história, a construção da nossa amada escola se deu em menos de três anos, recebendo anexos de acordo com as necessidades que foram surgindo com o passar dos séculos. Os quatro fundadores uniram seus poderes para construir uma estrutura inteiramente mágica, utilizando as terras sagradas da antiga cultura megalítica escocesa, com o intuito de erguer uma construção baseada nos princípios da Magia Elementar:_

 _Adaptável como a água,_ _porém sólida e confiável como a terra, com a energia do fogo e equilibrada como o ar._

 _Sonserina, Lufa-lufa, Grifinória e Corvinal, respectivamente._

 _Agora que já estamos todos menos incultos, vamos aos pontos que realmente interessam:_

 _\- Hogwarts foi construída com magia elementar sim, mas reconstruída depois da última guerra com o quê?_

 _-Como o cancelamento de feitiços como os de_ _não-funcionamento de artefatos trouxas, nas aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas, ou a desativação de passagens como a infame Câmara Secreta, criada por Salazar Sonserina poderiam afetar a magia da escola como um todo?_

 _E a principal pergunta:_

 _-Se a Grande Escadaria parou o que mais pode parar?_

 _Claro que isso são só questionamentos que passaram pelas nossas cabeças... Talvez completamente descabidos, afinal, até onde sabemos as escadas podem voltar a funcionar amanhã e tudo isso terá sido apenas mais um episódio curioso para a próxima edição dos livros à respeito de Hogwarts._

 _Claro que não contamos com isso. E você?_

 _Ass: os Iconoclastas_

 **-UAU! Estamos perdidos!** – Aidan disse enquanto sacudia as mãos para se livrar das cinzas do que restou do pergaminho.

 **-Não necessariamente... Eu particularmente acho que isso das escadas foi um problema pontual. Assim como os feitiços de proteção da escola, talvez a Escadaria só precise de um reforço periódico que a direção deixou passar. -** Scorp falou no seu melhor tom professoral. Para ser totalmente justo, foi exatamente isso que ele falou na reunião de ontem também.

 **-Eu acho que quando menos esperarmos estaremos comendo cera de velas caídas do teto enfeitiçado do Salão, porque essa escola está morrendo, olha só! –** Tony apontou para as ampulhetas de pontos. – **A Lufa-lufa tá na frente de todo mundo na Taça das Casas.**

 **.Ha. Fizemos por merecer e ficaremos melhor ainda quando ganharmos o jogo de sábado contra a Corvinal.** – Hataya falou esperançoso ou deveria dizer, delirante?

 **-Algumas pessoas gostam de se iludir, hein? Como é viver nesse mundinho colorido seu? As nuvens tem gosto de algodão-doce?** – Aidan sorriu sem se sentir intimidado.

 **-Na verdade...**

 **-Hey, Aidan! Vamos pra aula?** – Uma garota de cabelos castanhos escorridos sem graça olhou pra ele, meio em dúvida quanto a se aproximar ou não da gente. NÃO SE APROXIME! HAHAHAHA, mentira, nem somos tão perigosos assim. Só Scorp, ele é perigoso.

 **-A gente se vê mais tarde, pessoal?**

 **-Claro, vá pela sombra!** – Eu disse acenando simpaticamente. A garota da Lufa-lufa continuou nos olhando intrigada, até bater de frente com um Corvinal apressado. Eles não mudam mesmo.

 **-Ok, temos aula de quê agora?** – Eu perguntei esfregando as minhas mãos, ainda era outono, mas o sistema de calefação de Hogwarts é podre, tem vento frio vindo até de baixo se bobear.

 **-Astronomia.** – Tony disse empolgado.

 **-Nãããããoooo...** – Eu e Scorp nos lamentamos.

 **-A qual é? Vocês também não gostam de nada, não sei porque se dão ao trabalho de levantar da cama.**

 **-Eu gosto muito de DCAT.** – Scorp falou apenas por falar. – **Apenas das aulas práticas, obviamente.** – Acrescentou rapidamente.

 **-Gosto de Transfiguração! Um dia serei bom o suficiente pra mudar certas caras de Troll que tem por aí. Ou pra transfigurar uma cadeira mais confortável no Grande Salão, o que der primeiro.**

 **-Planos ambiciosos, Cesc. Como sempre.** – Tony me falou, dando tapinhas no meu ombro.

Sem as escadas tudo estava ridiculamente mais difícil. Hogwarts sempre teve várias escadas auxiliares, até porque nem sempre dá pra chegar na Grande Escadaria, dependendo do ponto do castelo onde você está, mas essas que sobraram são todas circulares e eu estou começando a ficar tonto de tanto girar que nem peru.

Rebeca se aproximou da gente e eu fechei a cara automaticamente. Não estamos nos falando desde que joguei umas verdades bem jogadas na cara dela. E ela como a grande cabeça-dura que é, é incapaz de pedir desculpas. Não ligo, estou bem servido de damas de ferro na minha vida.

 **-Então meninos, o que acharam?** – Ela perguntou, se posicionado de um jeito que mostrava que estava me ignorando de volta.

 **-Ela fez o que combinamos perfeitamente, como tudo mais que ela faz.** – Tony falou sorrindo.

 **-Por favor, Scorpius, diga a senhorita Wainz para sair da nossa frente, porque não queremos chegar atrasados à aula.** – Rebeca me olhou com raiva. Só lamento.

 **-Não.**

 **-Tony, por favor!**

 **-Senhorita Wainz, por favor...**

Rebeca apenas deu a volta bufando e pisando duro como a delicada lady que ela é. Você fez por merecer, nojenta!

 **-Não está fazendo isso certo. Precisa ignorá-la de verdade, ela não existe! Nem se dê ao trabalho de reconhecer a presença dela com piadinhas do tipo "tem uma mosca zumbindo aqui?".**

 **-Isso é muito difícil, Scorp, como você consegue?** – Perguntei exasperado. Scorp é o mestre do gelo, como eu já cansei de dizer a vocês. Se ele tá te ignorando, ele nem olha pra você. Às vezes fala por cima do que você tá falando. Ele ensinou a mim e a Tony como ser ignorado é mil vezes pior do que ser odiado.

Não existir passou a ser meu maior medo.

 **-Eu aprendi com a melhor! Vó Narcisa quando está brava com alguém... Já vi gente grande implorar pra ela reconhecer sua presença.**

 **-É uma Black.** – Tony disse como se isso explicasse tudo. - **Falando em Blacks, a gente vai ver essas estrelas hoje ou o quê?**

 **-Temos aula prática à meia noite, então tratem de prestar atenção no que a professora vai dizer, ou vão ficar caçando cometas e levar um Deplorável. De novo.**

 **-Que desnecessário você lembrar disso.** – Falei fingindo tristeza. Não sei porque isso acontece, parece sina, eu sempre tenho que ter um Deplorável no meu boletim de Astronomia, faça chuva ou faça sol.

 **-Porque não elevadores? Como no Ministério?** – Tony perguntou do nada, quando estávamos lá pelo trigésimo degrau da escada da torre de Astronomia, que fica no sétimo andar.

 **-Isso é um ultraje! Você quer que todos os tijolos mágicos caiam na nossa cabeça? Já viu que a escola tá irritada com a nossa cara e ainda pede mais alterações?** – Falei de um só fôlego, meio parando, porque ou eu bem falo ou eu ando.

 **-Teoricamente... Era pra termos... Um bom condicionamento físico... Sendo jovens e... Tudo mais.** – Fortescue falou respirando alguns degraus acima, meio arroxeado.

 **-Você não vai morrer não, né? Porque eu seria obrigado a te empurrar escada abaixo...** – Eu disse para o Corvinal ofendido. Ele estava meio acima do peso, mas isso não justifica esse mal-estar todo, já devia estar acostumado. Se passassem um filme das nossas vidas em Hogwarts, metade do tempo seria subindo e descendo escadas. Sem brincadeira.

 **-Talvez se você parasse de tomar todo o estoque da sorveteria da sua família...** – Tony falou despretensiosamente. – **Aliás, meu pai falou que quer que sua tia volte a produzir** _ **Delícias Gasosas**_ **, ninguém nunca entendeu porque pararam.**

 **-Ignore eles, Kyle!** – A irritante da minha irmã surgiu do nada e passou por mim como a cavala que é. – **Vamos andando, menino, só mais uns degraus.**

Ela enlaçou o braço do garoto gordinho e foi meio que arrastando ele escada acima, Claire veio logo atrás distraída.

 **-Senhorita Sullivan, posso ter a honra da sua companhia?** – Ela sorriu quando notou que éramos nós.

 **-E aí, meninos, como vai a força?** – Perguntou ainda meio avoada.

 **-A força vai meio fraca se quer saber...** – Scorp deixou passar toda e qualquer referência de Star Wars. Triste. **– Não ajuda ter que carregar esses livros pesados pra cima e pra baixo, né?**

 **-Aprendi um feitiço muito interessante com Rose pra melhorar isso!** – Claire disse animada como uma lufana no Halloween. **– Querem que eu ensine?**

Claire passou os próximos 5 minutos explicando a gente o tal do feitiço de expansão que ela havia aprendido com a Weasley e a pergunta que não quer calar:

POR QUE NÃO ENSINAM ISSO NO PRIMEIRO ANO?

Tudo bem que não é lá muito fácil, eu mesmo tive que tentar duas vezes antes de acertar, mas a menos que o Ministério tenha um projeto secreto de transformar jovens em burros de carga, esse feitiço deveria ser ensinado à todos que não querem acabar os anos escolares corcundas!

Finalmente chegamos na sala da Torre de Astronomia, que diferente da parte de cima, muito interessante, com o observatório e os equipamentos todos, é apenas uma sala comum, apenas com a diferença de ser uma sala redonda.

Hesitei na porta já que minha dupla usual é aquela que não deve ser nomeada. Que transtorno essa história de colocar os alunos para sempre sentarem em duplas! Olhei com a minha melhor cara de pidão, à lá Pottinha, pra um dos meus melhores amigos quebrar esse galho pra mim e ir sentar lá com a chata da Wainz.

Tony se sentou no seu lugar habitual e começou a folhear o livro de estudos, dando uma de "João sem braço". Muito bonito, amigo. Scorp olhou desgostoso pra ele!

 **-TÁ! Eu vou. Mas você fica me devendo essa!** – O loiro me disse enquanto apontava pra mim, chamando a atenção de todo mundo. Ele foi andando infeliz para a carteira que Rebeca já ocupava. Provavelmente dispensará a ela o tratamento de gelo nível 6. Coitada.

Me sentei ao lado de Tony na segunda fileira, vendo-o começar a anotar alguma coisa no pergaminho.

- **Você é canhoto?** – Ele levantou e me olhou sem paciência. Tá, esse é o tipo de coisa que eu deveria saber, mas não é como se eu visse Tony escrevendo com frequência, acho que desde as aulas de Poções do primeiro ano não fazemos dupla nas aulas.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o professor Piece se aproximou do quadro e olhou em dúvida para a turma.

 **-Essa aula não era com a Sonserina e a Lufa-lufa?** – Todo mundo olhou pra ele segurando o riso, pelo menos o lado verde da sala tentado a dizer que ele estava alucinando. Mas os Corvinais são extremamente sem-graças e cortaram nosso barato.

 **-Foi feito um pequeno reajuste de horários, o aviso foi colocado nos murais e saiu no jornal da escola.** – Um garoto de grandes óculos azuis falou do fundo da sala. NERD!

 **-Ah, sim, claro!** – O professor fez um gesto com as mãos tirando importância do fato. Ele provavelmente leu algo à respeito mas não deu a devida atenção, bem típico desses velhos excêntricos. – **Abram seus livros de estudo na página 37, por favor.**

 _Capítulo 2. O Mapa Astral: simbologia dos signos._

 _Como visto no Capítulo anterior, os planetas e astros que compõem o Sistema Solar possuem suas características e simbologias influenciando diretamente na existência dos seres vivos. Algumas influências são mais facilmente identificadas, como a da Lua Cheia sobre as criaturas lupinas e as estações do ano produzidas pelo posicionamento da Terra em relação ao Sol que afetam todo o globo._

 _Neste Capítulo começaremos a desvendar as influências positivas e negativas do posicionamento de cada astro na existência dos bruxos nascidos sob o mando do mesmo. Começaremos a estudar a Simbologia dos Signos._

É interessante ver como certos conhecimentos transitam entre o mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa. Voltando para a realidade trouxa, as pessoas que baseiam sua vida no estudos das constelações, astros e estrelas e suas influências na vida são taxadas de "alternativas", pra não dizer coisa pior. A Astronomia no mundo trouxa estuda aspectos bem diferentes dos de Hogwarts.

No mundo bruxo, Astronomia seria o que chamamos de "Astrologia" no mundo trouxa e lá todo esse conhecimento é tratado como uma "pseudociência". Para você ver que nenhum conhecimento é 100% certo, as coisas variam de cultura pra cultura, de época para época e assim vai.

A aula transcorreu em paz, com o professor explicando os principais aspectos positivos e negativos de cada signo, parei para prestar atenção no meu.

 **-Outro signo do elemento Ar é Libras, seus aspectos positivos são: cooperativo, equilibrado, artístico, diplomático, interessado e sociável.** – Hum, nada mal, hein? Claro que sei que não sou todas essas coisas, mas esses aspectos sempre retratam pelo menos uma das características norteadoras da personalidade da pessoa. – **Os aspectos negativos são: manipulador, indeciso, facilmente influenciável pelos outros, superficial.**

Ou não.

Tony estava tomando nota de tudo freneticamente, não sei ao certo o porquê já que muitas dessas informações tem no livro, mas eu que não vou atrapalhar a concentração do coleguinha.

Tony é 100% sonserino sob a lógica da Astronomia bruxa, de Escorpião, do elemento água, faz aniversário dia 20 de novembro. Os aspectos negativos dele são meio assustadores: possessivo, controlador, desconfiado, vingativo, DESTRUTIVO.

Ele olhou pra cima e me deu um sorriso inocente, completamente alheio as minhas divagações, mas eu já estive em um vestiário com o "Tony pronto para a matar" e sei que o lado "bobo" dele vem do lado controlado e perceptivo do signo. Ele disfarça bem suas piores características.

Em resumo, não aposte suas fichas em pessoas que estão sempre no mundo da lua, parecendo perdidas, mas que de repente aparecem com planos geniais, prontos para o ataque: predadores nunca mostram as garras até que seja tarde demais.

Scorp estava do outro lado tentando explicar algo para Wainz no livro, ela olhava não dando muito crédito a ele. Rebeca é de Touro: teimosa, obstinada, possessiva, materialista... Não tem nada de bom nela, é desperdício de ar completo!

Já Scorp é de Virgem, assim como a Weasley, eu desconfio, porque ambos são criteriosos, organizados, críticos e se queixam de tudo. Weasley ainda é puritana, só pra colocar a cereja no bolo.

 **-Para a aula de logo mais, à meia noite, preciso que tragam a sua luneta padrão ou o seu telescópio catadióptrico, este último para aqueles que pretendem se aprofundar na matéria depois dos NOM's.**

 **-Porque estamos falando de NOM's, falta um século pra isso ainda!** – Tony sussurrou pra mim preocupado, eu fiz o tradicional gesto de "sei lá" com os ombros.

 **-A atividade de hoje consiste em traçar o posicionamento atual do astro que rege o seu signo, apenas duas coordenadas serão cobradas no relatório, aproveitem que não vai ser sempre assim fácil.** – Eu gemi internamente, porque eu sou péssimo com coordenadas, só sei leste, oeste, norte e sul, porque sou obrigado a me locomover dentro dessa escola sem placas de direção e nem serão essas que iremos usar hoje. – **E vou querer um pergaminho de 45 cm explicando como esse posicionamento influencia no seu signo.**

Ele olhou satisfeito, apoiando as mãos dadas em cima da sua barriga saliente. Professor Piece é o típico senhorzinho que é um ótimo estudioso, mas que quando vem para sala de aula se torna o seu professor excêntrico que fica caminhando naquela linha tênue entre o seu amor e ódio.

O que ele explica: amanhã vai chover por causa da alta umidade relativa.

O que ele cobra: calcule o índice pluviométrico na região x, levando em consideração os efeitos do fenômeno El Niño.

Por isso eu amo Hogwarts, a única escola no mundo que você vem para ser autodidata!

Eu estava meio animado para ir assistir ao jogo da Lufa-lufa e da Corvinal no sábado, mas havia esquecido que antes disso, na quinta, teríamos a tradicional festa de "encha a cara com o ponche batizado e jure que não sabia" Halloween de Hogwarts.

Eu até que gosto de ver como as pessoas conseguem se fantasiar ridiculamente, mas ainda assim passar vergonha de formas totalmente diferentes. E também gosto desses bailes porque todo motivo é motivo para achar uma garota que esteja afim de um lance de uma noite só, né?

Mas hoje eu não estou no espirito de festa, estou com preguiça, mentalmente cansado, sem clima, vocês sabem, a cama está parecendo muito macia e quentinha e descer pra quê? As mesmas caras falsas, papo chato... É, com essa vibe _Lana del Rey_ é melhor ficar aqui mesmo no quarto.

 **-Ei, você não vai para o baile de Halloween não?** \- Não, não tô afim. Não tô afim nem de mudar de posição, mesmo que precise já que meu nariz está coçando.

Espera um minuto aí! O que Pottinha está fazendo no meu quarto?

 **-O que você tá fazendo aqui? Quem te deixou entrar? -** Ela me olhou usando um estranho artefato na cabeça que lembra um morcego. O que é isso? Fantasia conceitual?

 **-Eu vim saber porque você não está envergonhando o nome da sua família como Tony e Scorp lá no Grande Salão!**

 **-Porque eu não quero e tem mais, vocês ficam brincando, mas amanhã é dia de Todos os Santos, ou seja, hoje é dia de quem, hum? Pois é, eu não vou.** \- Eu senti a cama afundar um pouco quando Lily sentou e respirou fundo.

 **-Tony disse que você foi ano passado, mas que hoje você está sofrendo de "frescurite aguda". -** Então eu sou hipócrita sim, eu quero é novidade! Não quero ir, que coisa dessas pessoas que não deixam as outras ficarem de boa, na sua!

 **-Então? Tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que Rebeca também não quer ir?**

- **Não sei como você fez essa conexão nessa sua cabecinha de fogo!** \- Ela me olhou como se soubesse de todas as respostas do cosmo. Arrogância é de família, não? - **Deviam conversar, vocês dois. Fazer logo as pazes.**

 **-Pera, não é o** _ **Focinho de Cérbero**_ **tocando agora? Não acredito que você não vai mostrar seu morceguinho encantador pra eles!**

 **-Eu vou sim! -** Lily falou animada. - **Mas você vem comigo.**

 **-Como você fica bonitinha toda iludida...**

17 minutos depois.

 **-Eu já estou me divertindo?**

 **-O QUÊ? -** Scorp falou enquanto tentava se sobrepor a música alta da festa. - **VOCÊ QUER UM PONCHE?**

 **-EU ACHO QUE ISSO TÁ BATIZADO! –** Avisei apenas por boa educação, já que é óbvio, sempre está.

 **-EU SOU UM LESADO? VOCÊ É QUE É, IA FICAR LÁ DEITADO POR CAUSA DA WAINZ, DA WAINZ, PELAS CEROULAS FURADAS DE MERLIN!**

 **-EU NÃO... Esquece!** \- Ele fez uma cara de quem não ouviu nada. Eu apenas gesticulei para a mesa de comidas. Ele me deu um legal, entendendo que eu ia dar uma circulada.

- **Pensei que estava na fossa por causa da Wainz e que não viria...** \- Olhei para a ruiva que estava mais estranha do que o normal, provavelmente vestida de alguma figura histórica que ninguém conhece.

- **Não concedo entrevistas sem antes falar com meu agente.** \- Falei tentando encher meu prato com o máximo de comida possível. Depois iria tentar achar algum canto escuro pra comer sem ser incomodado.

- **Qual é seu agente, o elfo doméstico loiro ou a versão capenga do Barão Sangrento ali?** \- Ela apontou para um Tony que dançava estranhamente com uma garota vestida de fada que estava girando ao redor dele.

Drogas agora são permitidas por aqui? Dei de ombros pra ela, provando uma das Acidinhas que estavam quase caindo do meu prato.

- **Ou seria a Wainz sua agente?**

 **-Que interesse é esse pela Wainz, hein, Weasley? Quer que eu te arranje um encontro com ela?**

 **-Só queria saber o que aconteceu com a duplinha inseparável... Problemas no paraíso? Ou deveria dizer, no inferno? -** Nem me dignei a dar uma resposta a ela.

Peguei minha montanha de comida e fui para a Grande Escadaria, completamente abandonada agora. Isso é muito triste. Sentei no degrau de uma das escadas e coloquei meu prato do lado. Weasley sentou junto dele.

- **Isso é bolo de caldeirão? Que delícia, eu não tinha visto!** \- Porra, ela me seguiu! Dei um tapa na mão dela que já estava quase no MEU bolo de caldeirão. - **Qual o seu problema?**

 **-Qual é o SEU problema?** \- Disse a ela indignado. - **Por que tá me seguindo?**

Ela deu de ombros, apenas se recostando mais na escada, relaxada. Ok, o que fizeram com a Weasley?

- **Apenas tentando entender... -** Ela disse suspirando, olhando a escada meio chateada **.** \- **O que você acha que realmente aconteceu?**

- **Comigo e Rebeca?** \- Ela me olhou com a típica cara de "sério?". - **Ah, com as escadas... Não sei, tem um monte de ideias passando pela minha cabeça agora.**

Ela me olhou seriamente, apenas olhou. Fiquei meio incomodado e levantei uma sobrancelha.

- **Tudo que eu consigo pensar é que não é um bom presságio... –** Ela completou ainda me olhando esquisito.

 **-Sério? Achei que acreditasse que era só um problema técnico como você escreveu na "versão oficial"...** -Ela se inclinou pra frente jogando o cabelo mais armado do que o normal por cima de um dos ombros.

- **Você pode pensar o contrário, mas não acredito em TODAS as "versões oficiais", eu tenho senso crítico.** \- Ela suspirou. - **Às vezes queria ter a mesma liberdade dos Iconoclastas...**

 **-Eles não são livres, Weasley, não se engane. -** Ela me olhou sem entender. - " **A voz que se cala para ser ouvida", "o rosto que se esconde para se mostrar", essas são as armas de quem se sente oprimido e não livre.**

Ela me olhou estranho. Merda, falei demais.

- **De quem são essas frases? -** Ela perguntou parecendo interessada de verdade.

- **São de um movimento chamado Zapatismo... Eles lutam pela igualdade lá no Sudeste do México, meu avô é um estudioso do assunto. Um sociólogo.**

 **-Que legal isso! -** Ela parecia genuinamente surpresa, acho que as pessoas simplesmente esquecem que eu sou nascido trouxa.

Talvez Claire tenha razão no fim das contas. Talvez eu esteja muito preocupado em parecer algo que eu não sou.

- **Louise nunca te disse isso? Achei que fossem amigas.**

 **-Nós somos, mas a gente não conta tudo uma pra outra, não esses detalhes de qualquer forma.** \- Weasley falou na defensiva.

- **Não é um detalhe, nosso avô, na verdade tio-avô é um doido de pedra, anticapitalista e tudo mais. Ele sempre chega causando nos encontros de família!** \- Eu dei risada com a memória da discussão dele com minha avó, ele a chamou de "Carola da Bufunfa", bem coisa de velho.

Ela sorriu, provavelmente lembrando do seu próprio caso de barraco familiar.

- **Queria escrever o que eu penso. É um saco ter que deixar as matérias na mão dos bestas dos meus colegas de jornal, eles fazem tudo de qualquer jeito.**

 **-Isso que dá colocar amiguinhos no trabalho. Você não gostava, mas eu e Rebeca estávamos lá porque gostamos de escrever.** -Ela me olhou franzindo a testa, cética. - **E porque gostamos de te confrontar também, obviamente.**

 **-Por que isso, hein?**

 **-Porque você é chata, eu já te disse um milhão de vezes!**

 **-Não pode tentar irritar todo mundo que você acha chato.** \- Ela falou ficando irritada nesse exato momento. Que poder esse o meu! Um dom e uma maldição.

- **Não tem nenhuma lei que me proíba. E não é apenas chata, é uma chata que influencia os outros a serem chatos!**

 **-Ora essa, quem você pen...**

 **-Tá vendo? Está falando como uma velhinha de novo!**

Ela se levantou agora ofendida de verdade, o vestido estilo cigano subiu um pouco com o movimento brusco, o que até o deixou mais interessante.

- **Você é impossível mesmo! Não pode ter uma conversa civilizada por 5 minutos?**

 **-Até por 10 minutos, mas qual a graça disso?** \- Falei dando meu sorriso de Coringa.

Ela saiu irritada e eu fiquei com meu humor repentinamente melhor. Hum, esse bolo de caldeirão é uma delícia mesmo!

Já bem alimentado e mais animado, voltei pra festa que já estava meia subida de tom, os mais novos tinham sido encaminhados para cima, isso significa dizer que eu era provavelmente o único terceiranista por aqui. O resto ou estava já no quarto ou estava em algum corredor ou sala deserta por aí.

Resolvi pegar um último quiche de alho-porró, apenas porque comida boa não se recusa, quando fui parado por ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que James Potter.

- **Eu vi você saindo com a minha priminha a alguns minutos atrás, devo me preocupar, Fábregas?** \- Eu não tenho paciência pra isso.

- **Se um dia eu sair com sua priminha com segundas intenções, eu que vou ter que ficar preocupado... Sem ofensas!** \- Ele franziu a sobrancelha, mas depois relaxou a expressão completamente, lembrando muito Pottinha, que bizarro!

- **Seria estranho vocês dois juntos, não combinam em nada mesmo.** \- Ele falou se aproximando com um sorrisinho estranho. OK, sinal de alerta. Ponche batizado fazendo seu trabalho.

- **Potter, então...–** Ele invadiu meu espaço pessoal, olhei ao redor pra ver se alguém mais estava vendo isso, ou se era apenas um truque de luzes. **\- Eu meio que tenho que... Tchau.**

De qualquer forma, não fiquei muito tempo para saber o que estava realmente acontecendo. Eu nem disfarcei, sai correndo na maior, porque eu não sou obrigado a lidar com grifinorios bêbados.

Fora que... James Potter é gay? Ou bi, que seja? Se eu escrevesse uma coluna de fofocas isso teria sido material de ouro, mas eu não faço isso.

Além do mais, não é da conta de ninguém, não é? Nem mesmo da minha, que quase recebi uma cantada. Ou talvez eu apenas esteja imaginando coisas e o pobre do Potter estava fazendo apenas uma constatação óbvia: eu e Weasley não combinamos!

É, é isso. Seu arqui-inimigo não tem uma queda por você, Cesc, pare de assistir esses filmes americanos teens, isso estraga o cérebro! E tenho dito.


	16. Capítulo 16

Capítulo 16.

 **-É impressão minha ou hoje está muito frio?** – Falei enquanto subia as arquibancadas em direção ao setor misto, onde os alunos de outras Casas poderiam assistir aos jogos em paz.

 **-Como você é friorento, devo me preocupar com isso atrapalhando o seu voo no nosso jogo? Vai estar mais perto do inverno...** – Como Tony é compreensivo, hein?

 **-Não, eu sei uns bons feitiços aquecedores, fora que vou usar minha segunda pele da Nike.** – Ele me olhou em dúvida. **– É uma roupa trouxa para esportistas, ela mantém a temperatura do atleta equilibrada.**

 **-Como?** – Scorp me perguntou já sentando no lugar. Essa é aquela típica pergunta capciosa. Parece simples, mas na verdade é difícil pra caramba de responder tipo "Por que o céu é azul?".

 **-É um tecido especial.** – Fui me ajeitar ao lado dele, o loiro já estava pronto para continuar me interrogando. – **Isso vai ter que te bastar por hora.**

Tony sentou do meu outro lado, o que me deixou, se não confortável, ao menos mais quente, já que tenho dois bloqueadores de vento. A torcida da Lufa-lufa estava barulhenta além do limite, pois estão alguns pontos à frente na Taça das Casas. Nós estamos em terceiro, a vida é muito cruel e meu colegas que gostam de azarar os mais novos também.

Eu já passei dessa fase, juro.

A multidão estava numa animação contagiante para uma manhã nublada de sábado. Tony apontou para o que seria, possivelmente, um Aidan usando uma máscara de bandido em homenagem ao Texugo de sua casa, andando de um lado para o outro com mais três amigos ao ritmo da banda da Lufa-lufa.

Eles são desafinados demais.

Pottinha chegou junto com Rebeca, pedindo um espacinho pra sentar perto da gente, só deixei porque Lily estava trazendo comida e porque elas estavam sentando ao lado de Tony não do meu.

 **-Que bom que ainda não começou! Vou te dizer, Quadribol é a melhor coisa que tem nessa escola!** – Lily disse animada usando um par de orelhas amarelo e preto completamente destoante junto ao seu tradicional cachecol verde e prata.

 **-O que tem nessa cestinha, Chapeuzinho Vermelho?** – Eu perguntei já futucando a cesta que a ruivinha trouxe, sem nem me incomodar de estar esmagando Tony no processo.

 **-Sai, não é para agora, o jogo nem começou!** – Lily disse enquanto tentava tirar a cesta do meu alcance. Rebeca tirou a comida da mão dela e a colocou a seus pés como uma boa-estraga prazeres que é.

Voltei pro meu lugar emburrado, vou te dizer, nem eu estou aguentando mais essa briga besta entre mim e Rebeca.

- **Ok, eu te perdoo, Wainz, pode parar de ser tão amarga.** – Eu disse olhando pra frente, mas bem consciente do movimento brusco que ela fez para olhar pra mim.

 **-Me perdoa? Não me lembro de ter te pedido perdão! -** Olhei pra ela e sorri cinicamente.

 **-Você me pede perdão toda vez que se aproxima, mesmo que não admita!** – Ela agora parece furiosa. Mas eu estou certo como sempre, ela só é muito teimosa para admitir.

Quando Rebeca ia começar o show dela, Lily a interrompeu cheia de autoridade, nascida sabe se lá Deus de onde!

 **-Está bom pra mim, Rebeca! Ele te perdoa sem você pedir e você não pede perdão, mas aceita o que ele te oferece. TODO MUNDO SAI GANHANDO!**

Tony levantou repentinamente gritando.

 **-É ISSO AÍ! POR MIM TODO MUNDO SAI PERDENDO HOJE, LUFA-LUFA E CORVINAL! -** O comentário aleatório de Tony rendeu várias reações, as nossas foram de risos, porque, do contrário, seriam de choro com o tamanho da loucura que acomete o nosso amigo em dias de jogos.

A dos Corvinais e Lufanos foram em forma de vaias, mesmo eu estando bem certo de que 90% deles não saberiam dizer o que Tony gritou, nem que suas vidas dependessem disso.

Rebeca perguntou por cima das vaias. – **Estamos de bem?**

Dei de ombros, como quem não se importa e virei pra frente. Não sem antes ver o sorrisinho discreto que ela deu pra si mesma. Teimosa.

Shawna e Jerry se posicionaram em seus lugares perto da diretora. Hoje ela estava sentada ao lado de um senhor grisalho, de feições duras. Não o reconheci como sendo nenhum dos nossos professores. Perguntei à Scorp, que sabe melhor dessas coisas de cargos, quem era o figurão ao lado da diretora.

 **-Aquele é o vice-diretor Brenam! –** Ele falou franzindo o cenho tentando lembrar de mais alguma coisa. – **Meu pai me disse algo sobre ele, mas não consigo lembrar...**

 **-Acho que ele já esteve em uma das festas de Natal lá de casa...** – Tony disse em dúvida, tentando pegar um melhor vislumbre do vice-diretor. **– Deve ser um dos amigos de algum dos seis ex-maridos de minha avó.**

 **-Achei que sua avó tivesse casado 9 vezes!**

 **-Sim, mas três não são ex-maridos, estão enterrado embaixo de sete palmos de terra.** – Scorp fez um "Ah" e se distraiu como se fosse algo muito normal enterrar três maridos. Eu olhei para a cara de Pottinha que tinha uma expressão engraçada no rosto. Rebeca deu risada de nossas caras.

 **-BOM DIA, CAROS COLEGAS! ME CHAMO SHAWNA MCLAINE E SEREI SUA ANFITRIÃ NA FESTA DE HOJE!**

 **-ALÔ, ALÔ, HOGWARTS! DOWSON FALANDO, QUEM ESTÁ ANIMADO PARA A PARTIDA DE HOJE? -** Ai meus ouvidos, se o prêmio for para a torcida mais barulhenta de todas pode entregar as medalhas de ouro, prata e bronze para a Lufa-lufa, eles se empolgam demais!

Não tinha ficado claro no jogo passado da gente contra eles, porque provavelmente a adrenalina em campo deve ter me deixado surdo temporariamente, mas agora eu os estava ouvindo em alto e bom som.

Olhei desesperado pra Tony "Ainda dá tempo de sair?" falei articulando as palavras sem fazer nenhum som, Tony apenas fez que não, sombriamente. Típico.

As aberturas foram aquele tradicional show de luzes e pirotecnia mágica que no fundo, no fundo, sempre adoramos ver. Lily colocou as duas mãos sobre o coração e olhou para tudo encantada com a expressão "manhã de Natal" no rosto. Encantadora.

Mas depois que os dois times foram anunciados Pottinha mudou para uma expressão enlouquecida e fez coro com Tony se segurando na cadeira.

 **-EU QUERO VER SAAAAAAANGUEEEEEEEE!**

Medo.

E o jogo começou.

 **\- SIMAS GANHOU A DISPUTA PELA POSSE DA GOLES, PASSOU PARA CORPMAN, QUE VOLTOU PARA SIMAS. O'BRIEN REBATEU UM BALAÇO ERRANTE QUE VINHA EM DIREÇÃO A SUA NAMORADA, POR ENQUANTO A LUFA-LUFA MANDANDO COMPLETAMENTE NAS AÇÕES DO JOGO.**

Haardy pareceu perceber o mesmo que Dowson e começou a latir instruções para os batedores dele. Ginns deu um mergulho estranho parecendo que iria defender a artilheira de rebote da Lufa-lufa lá embaixo, mas ele apenas desviou levemente a trajetória do balaço que foi mais efetivo na sua busca pelo sangue da baixinha Maggie Duran.

 **\- Nossa, isso foi baixo!** – Tony disse sorrindo sadicamente ao ver a garota sem fôlego por ter sido atingida no plexo solar. – **Esse cara... Ele me emociona!**

Me emociona também, é de uma ruindade atípica aos corvinais. Ou será que não?

 **-GILLY, DAS FAMOSAS GILLYWATER, ACEITO AMOSTRAS GRÁTIS, NÃO GOSTOU DE VER COMO GINNS CUIDOU DE SUA COLEGA DE TIME E FOI COBRAR SATISFAÇÕES!**

 **-UOU! ISSO NÃO PODE SER LEGAL!** – Quando batedores resolvem se estranhar não é um negócio bonito de ver. Do que eu estou falando? É fantástico! É como em jogos de hóquei no gelo, eles largam os bastões e começam a se empurrar e se bater ao estilo trouxa. Isso é entretenimento de qualidade, amigos! – **A JUÍZA HOOCH RESOLVEU PARAR O JOGO! PENALIDADE À FAVOR DA CORVINAL.**

 **-SOU SÓ EU, OU DE REPENTE O SR. GILLY, AINDA QUERO MINHAS AMOSTRAS GRÁTIS, ESTÁ PARECENDO ATRAENTE AGORA?** – Rebeca levantou da cadeira acenando afirmativa e enfaticamente e Lily apenas gargalhou gostosamente.

Olha só que esporte democrático e familiar o Quadribol é! Agrada à todos os públicos! Menos a McGonnagall que estava chamando atenção de Shawna por ser tão deliciosamente descarada! Como assim, _McDonalds_? É disso que o povo gosta!

 **-A PENALIDADE DISCUTÍVEL...** – Olha só Dowson mostrando que torcer para sua Casa enquanto narra não é coisa exclusiva de sonserinos. **– VAI SER COBRADA AGORA.**

Um minuto de silêncio em nome da beleza de Sienna Böettcher.

Eu vou ser completamente sincero, eu não sei pronunciar o sobrenome dela, acho que é alemão, mas quem se importa? ELA. É. LINDA.

 **-As fantasias daquele dia com o café de Lia. É ela cara! Essa loira linda, vestida com o uniforme e tudo! Minha fantasia, eu quero.** – Tony balbuciou quase ajoelhando para ver a artilheira se posicionar para cobrar a penalidade.

 **-Você não era afim da minha irmã?** – Eu perguntei sem querer tirar os olhos do campo, Tony me olhou por meio segundo e voltou a olhar para a sua fantasia humana.

 **-Ainda sou, mas... O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? Você ia preferir que eu tivesse fantasias com a sua irmã?**

 **-Não.**

Sienna se posicionou, mordendo os lábios fazendo metade do estádio muito feliz. Hooch autorizou a cobrança. A linda loira acelerou em sua vassoura, fingiu que ia jogar no aro da esquerda mas, no último momento cortou e conseguiu mandar a goles no aro central bem debaixo do nariz de Olivander.

 **-FINALMENTE O PLACAR FOI ABERTO, 10 PARA A CORVINAL, 0 PARA LUFA-LUFA!**

 **-O jogo está dificílimo, parece que cada ponto vai ser chorado!** – Scorp falou super empolgado. Mas ele estava enganado, depois do primeiro, os gols finalmente foram saindo, um atrás do outro.

 **-O que foi aquela curva que Duran acabou de fazer?** – A Lufa-lufa empatou o jogo em 40 x40. Eu estava com as mãos na cabeça. – **Estou tão feliz dessa baixinha não ter jogado contra a gente!**

Tony estava rindo também, me chamou para um _high-five_ , que eu retribui, nós pulamos uma fogueira retada, a Lufa-lufa ainda estava desfalcada contra a gente, mas baby, ela não está mais! Talvez Aidan não estivesse delirando depois de tudo.

Corpman fez 30 pontos seguidos, sob a proteção do namorado que não se importava em deixar o resto da equipe descoberto para ir proteger seu amor. Se fosse na minha equipe, eu ia meter a mão nas fuças dele, onde já se viu uma coisa dessas?

 **-COBRE O SIMAS, DESGRAÇADO!** –Tony estava desesperado com a idiotice de O'brien também, mas mesmo que o batedor tivesse ouvido já seria tarde demais, Burke acertou um balaço nas costelas do artilheiro.

 **-OUTCH! A CORVINAL VESTIU A ROUPA VERDE E PRATA HOJE FOI?** \- HEY! Shawna deu uma cotovelada nada discreta em Dowson por esse comentário infeliz. Obrigado, amor.

Depois dessa, Drakarr, da Corvinal, que estava caçando borboletas o jogo inteiro resolveu marcar um gol, com direito a ficar de ponta cabeça e tudo.

 **-HOJE É O DIA DAS JOGADAS INDIVIDUAIS! DRAKARR, QUERIDO, NÃO SE ESQUEÇA, HOGSMEADE, PRÓXIMO FINAL DE SEMANA!** – Dessa vez McGonnagall não falou nada, apenas estreitou os olhos perigosamente. Que ela não ouse tirar Shawna da locução, pelo amor de Merlin!

Tony me cutucou e apontou para alguns metros acima das nossas cabeças. Haardy estava olhando alguma coisa. Spark pareceu ter sentido a presença do pomo também, porque EU JURO, o pescoço dele virou quase que no mesmo ângulo do da menina do exorcista.

Ele veio atravessando o campo inteiro como o macarrão veloz que ele é e deu um encontrão em Haardy digno de seleção britânica!

 **-ELE APRENDEU ESSA COMIGO!** – Eu gritei vibrando junto com o restante da escola, eu sei, às vezes eu me empolgo.

Spark e Haardy começaram uma disputa meio desleal pelo pomo, quero dizer, havia mais chutes e cotoveladas do que deveria ser permitido... É ASSIM QUE EU GOSTO!

Spark levantou o cotovelo mais do que devia e acertou o nariz de Haardy, hahahahaha, que dia bom pra enxergar, meu Deus! A torcida está delirando, juro que a gente vai botar essa porra de estádio abaixo!

Macarrão se esticou sozinho, sozinho e aí a Lufa-lufa fez uma festa de acordar os mortos! Bati palmas, porque foi um jogão. 220 x 50, pra Lufa-lufa, se você não sabe fazer contas. Olhei pra Tony e ele estava pulando abraçado a Pottinha e Rebeca, olhei pra Scorp e ele estava olhando estático pra comemoração da Lufa-lufa no campo.

 **-Qual o problema, Scorp? Os caras mereceram...** – Eu disse cutucando Scorp na altura das costelas.

 **-Cesc... Haardy nunca vai te dar o pomo agora.**

Oh, céus! Eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe.

FU-DEU.

Enquanto meus amigos foram gastar o dinheiro que eles tem e o que eles NÃO tem, porque ainda não recebemos nossas mesadas, em Hogsmeade, eu estou aqui, olhando para a nossa linda janela que dá para o fundo do Lago Negro, admirando o bom trabalho dos elfos domésticos em deixar uma janela tão limpa.

Uma janela que dá para um Lago que tem o nome de Negro. Quase não dá pra ver nada, então...

As lógicas de Hogwarts me matam, mas não tenho tempo pra pensar sobre isso agora. Preciso pensar o que fazer em relação a Martin Haardy. Scorp tem razão, o capitão da Corvinal não vai querer arriscar perder agora, mesmo com o trato que fizemos no início do ano letivo. Ele não nos dará 150 pontos DE. JEITO. NENHUM.

Ok, estou surtando, mas isso realmente faz com que a nossa vitória contra a Grifinória seja ainda mais necessária.

Vital.

O campeonato está embolado, Sonserina em primeiro, ganhamos de 270x70, Lufa-lufa em segundo com 220x50, mas com um jogo a mais, e Corvinal em terceiro, numa situação complicada, por causa da vitória magra por 160x30 e essa nova derrota. Uma pausa para saborear isso:

A Grifinória em último.

Hum, que delícia! Eu sei que eles não são um adversário que deve ser subestimado por causa de um jogo, mas posso curtir o momento? Obrigado.

Vamos fazer uma análise do time da Grifinória seriamente agora, nossos próximos adversários:

Frank Longbotton é o terror dos goleiros, ele é rápido e mesmo sendo o idiota que ele é, estaria escalado para a minha seleção de Hogwarts, sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Weasley II, diferente de Streck, sabe fechar as pernas nos aros... Isso explica porque a Corvinal acabou o jogo fazendo apenas 10 pontos no gol deles.

Potter é outra história, ele é bom, não extraordinário que nem os anteriores, apenas bom, mas tem dois guarda-costas estilo segurança de boate trouxa: grandes e assustadores e eu já falei grandes? Porque eles são grandes.

Mogilka e Querrél. Alemanha e França. Eles são ingleses até onde eu saiba, mas é para dar o clima, afinal a segunda guerra mundial trouxa foi bem isso aí, hein? Inglaterra, Alemanha e França, combinação sempre explosiva. Eles são os típicos brutamontes que não são brilhantes, mas dividem o mesmo cérebro. Literalmente.

Se eu e Tony temos um certo sincronismo de movimentos por conta da nossa amizade, esses dois são simplesmente siameses, um está onde o outro precisa...

Cara, esse jogo vai ser difícil!

Pottinha quebrou a minhas linha de raciocínio derrotista, ainda bem, com sua usual alegria serelepe. Adoro essa palavra, adoro essa menina.

 **-Ué, pensei que estaria em Hogsmeade, por que não foi?** – Ela falou depois de conseguir empurrar uma grande poltrona verde escuro para perto de onde eu estava, fez tudo ao estilo trouxa, causando estranheza no restante dos sonserinos do salão comunal.

 **-Pensou errado. Tive que ficar, porque tenho muitas coisas pra fazer.** – Falei ainda concentrado em meus problemas de líder de canoa quebrada.

 **-Coisas do tipo olhar seu reflexo na janela?** – Ela me perguntou num tom de voz petulante. Virei minha cabeça para finalmente encará-la.

 **-E você, hein? Não tem umas azarações pra levar pelos corredores da vida não?** – Ela fez uma careta engraçada.

 **-Puxa! Só estava tentando entender...**

 **-Pois nem queira, meus problemas começam e terminam na família Potter/Weasley.**

 **-O que foi que meu irmão fez dessa vez?** \- Bem, devo falar a ela da cruz que ele é como apanhador do time que eu odeio ou como o bêbado que me passa cantada nas noites da vida?

Vou optar por preserva a inocência de Pottinha por mais algumas horas.

 **-Ok, Lily, percebe que não te chamo mais de** _ **Liv?**_ _–_ Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. **– É porque você já é uma de nós agora!**

Ela ficou pensativa, mas novamente concordou comigo.

 **-Vou precisar de um favor seu, Lily e você não vai gostar de fazer...** – Ela me olhou apreensiva. – **Preciso que vá ao treino de seu irmão e me diga tudo que puder sobre os planos dele pro jogo do fim do mês.**

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Bem, não posso tê-la surpreendido tanto, qual é!

 **-Cesc, eu... Ele é meu irmão! Não posso traí-lo assim! –** Ela me disse desesperada, tentando me convencer de algo que não faz o menor sentindo pra mim.

 **-Lily, é só um jogo! Você não vai estar cometendo nenhum crime e nem nos dando nenhuma garantia de vitória, estratégias e planos não definem partidas.** – Manipulador, manipulador, MANIPULADOR! – **Precisa ser sincera comigo agora, Lily. No dia 28 de novembro, você estará usando quais cores?**

Ela engoliu em seco e me fez uma cara de dar dó mesmo, eu tenho coração e sinto muito por ter que fazer isso com Lily. Mas é por um bem maior. Ela finalmente respirou fundo e me disse com firmeza.

 **-Estarei usando verde e prata.**

Boa garota.

* * *

Inspira. Respira. É só impressão, Cesc. Ninguém está observando você. Dei uma risada automática de algo besta que Tony falou. Eu sei que provavelmente ele sabe que eu não estou 100% aqui, mas ele vai levar a encenação da gente até quando for necessário.

 **-Mas, sério, Cesc, você perdeu mesmo! Nunca vi algo tão ridículo, aquele corvinal, como é mesmo o nome dele?**

 **-Heitor Trent.** – Tony completou.

 **-Sim, Trent! Ele não sabe duelar com varinhas e não sabe duelar ao estilo trouxa, então o fim dele foi inevitável: O'Brien enfiou a cara dele na lama!** – Scorp estava muito entretido na história de como um corvinal que não sabe perder, Trent, acabou perdendo a dignidade.

 **-Vamos combinar que ele até estava com a razão, O'Brien vacilou no jogo, mas ele saiu com a vitória e os colegas de casa dele não estão reclamando.** – Tony falou, dando de ombros.

 **-Ok, crianças. Tenho que enviar uma carta para minha avó, senão receberei algum artefato das trevas amaldiçoado no próximo correio, por ser um neto tão ausente, vocês sabem.** – Scorp deixou a mesa do almoço de bem com a vida. Até cantarolando, vejam só, o que uma treta faz com o humor dele. A perfeita imagem do psicopata juvenil, eu diria.

Olhei para Tony, que continuava a comer seu pastelão de rins, distraidamente.

 **-Tony.**

 **-Oi.** – Ele olhou pra mim subitamente interessado.

 **-Pode olhar discretamente para a mesa da Grifinória e me dizer se James Potter está me encarando?** – Vejam bem, eu disse DISCRETAMENTE. Por que inferno Tony olhou parecendo a invocação do mal?

 **-Está.** – Tony continua olhando.

Dei um soco no saco dele. Ele xingou alto e deu um soco na mesa pra terminar de chamar toda a atenção do Salão pra gente. Segurei automaticamente os braços dele, porque ele já estava querendo revidar.

 **-Não, você mereceu.** – Eu disse entredentes, porque não é fácil controlar Tony. – **Eu disse pra olhar discretamente!**

 **-Eu vou revidar.** – Ele me disse com raiva. **– Você sabe que eu tenho direito! Vou bater com a mesma força...**

 **-Não.**

 **-Sim.**

 **-Não. Você nunca bate com a mesma força, você semp...**

 **-O que vocês dois estão fazendo?** – Rebeca perguntou divertida. Eu automaticamente larguei Tony, porque isso já estava ficando ridículo. Grande erro.

 **-PORRA!** – Ele revidou. Como eu o odeio. – **HIJO DE PUTA!**

 **-Estamos apenas... Você sabe, almoçando.** – Tony deu um sorrisinho sacana e eu apenas dei a ele um olhar feio. A gente resolve isso mais tarde sua vadia!

 **-Eu fico uma semana fora e vocês se tornam mais esquisitos do que já eram...** – Rebeca sentou do meu lado, como se essa semana mencionada nunca nem tivesse existido. – **O que mandam de novo?**

 **-Estamos no aguardo de certos acontecimentos...** – Eu disse ainda sentindo dor, porque Tony SEMPRE bate mais forte!

 **-Que acontecimentos? –** Rebeca perguntou interessada. Tony apenas deu de ombros, por fora.

 **-Falo com vocês mais tarde, quando Scorp voltar**. - Falei já me levantando e deixando os dois idiotas me olhando estranho. – **Agora, com sua licença, tenho que resolver alguns assuntos urgentes.**

Vide falar com Claire que estava saindo sozinha do salão agora.

Fazendo um pequeno inventário das minhas amizades mais próxima para saber com qual eu posso contar para falar de problemas relacionados a... Bem a... Como dar um fora em "um garoto que você odeia, mas ainda assim não quer machucar os sentimentos dele", o panorama é o seguinte:

Tony: iria usar isso para RIR infinitamente da cara do Potter.

Scorp: provavelmente iria me dizer para seduzi-lo e fazer ele desistir do jogo ou algo nesse nível, porque ele não presta.

Rebeca: Ia chorar e dizer que eu sou um amigo muito mau por roubar o garoto das fantasias dela. Engraçado que para fantasiar, grifinórios prestam, para fazer amizade... Nem tanto. É uma ridícula mesmo.

Lily: Conflito de interesses.

Louise: Prefiro morrer a pedir conselhos para a minha gêmea do mal. Ou do bem. Depende do ponto de vista.

Lia: Favor ler a definição de Tony.

Bem, só me resta a Claire. A boa Claire, a inteligente Claire, a...

 **-Claire!** – Chamei quando ela já estava quase atravessando o portal de entrada do castelo. Pelo livro que ela estava segurando, provavelmente ia aproveitar para ler um pouco debaixo de alguma árvore. Na minha opinião já está muito frio pra isso, mas quem sou eu pra julgar o frio dos outros?

 **-Oi. O que foi? –** Ela me disse simpaticamente. Sim, a Claire simpática é perfeita.

 **-Então... Tenho uma coisa meio estranha para te perguntar. Na verdade é mais um conselho.** – Não conselho não, Cesc! Que é isso **? – Uma situação hipotética. Isso, hipotética.**

 **-Uma situação hipotética, sei.** \- Ela me deu aquele sorriso de quem sabe melhor.

 **-É hipotética, Claire, me ajude aqui, por favor.** – Ela riu abraçando o livro. Continuamos andando até uma árvore mais próxima, numa circunstância bem semelhante a de alguns dias atrás, só que o clima entre a gente agora tá melhor.

Eu sentei em uma das raízes mais altas e ela apenas sentou com as pernas para o lado, na grama mesmo.

 **-Prossiga com a situação hipotética que está te afligindo.** – Ela falou cheia de graça.

Respirei fundo e se não me conhecesse melhor poderia dizer que eu estava corando. Só que eu não coro, porque isso é ridículo.

 **-Então... Tem essa pessoa... Hipoteticamente falando, claro.**

 **-Claro.**

 **-E... Ela gosta de você, mas você não gosta dela, como dizer isso sem magoar os sentimentos do... da pessoa?** – Falei tudo de uma vez e esperei. E esperei.

Claire está olhando para os cordões do cardigã azul dela, brincando com eles, bastante pensativa.

 **-Você tem certeza que não gosta dessa pessoa?** – Ela perguntou baixinho.

 **-Absoluta!** – Meu Deus, eu e Potter? Sr. e Sra. Hagrid, Sr. e Sra. Flitwitck, Sr. e Sr. Fábregas-Potter... SOCOOOOOOORROOOOOOO! – **Tenho certeza absoluta.**

 **-Talvez ela...**

 **-A pessoa.**

 **-A pessoa. Talvez essa pessoa já tenha entendido a sua recusa e você não precisa dizer mais nada.** – Ela disse me olhando seriamente.

 **-Ainda estamos falando hipoteticamente, viu?** – Ela riu e virou o rosto para o lago.

 **-Você é mesmo uma figura, Cesc...**

Ok, então Claire acha que o Potter já pode ter entendido a minha recusa, que vamos combinar, foi bem óbvia. No entanto ele estava bêbado, talvez nem se lembre de ter feito nada e se for mais do que uma atração bêbada, que já é estranha por si só, é possível que ele tente algo de novo futuramente.

Ou talvez eu apenas esteja pensando muito em algo sem importância. Bem a minha cara isso, né?

 **-Ok, Claire, muito obrigado pelo... pela conversa! Vou deixar você com seu livro agora.**

 **-Ok.** – Ela me disse já meio distraída.

Voltei correndo pro castelo, com o ânimo renovado por ter um problema a menos na minha vida.

Ou não.

 **-Fábregas.**

Para o meu horror absoluto, Potter estava me esperando virando a primeira esquina da "Não acredito" com a "Só podia ser comigo."

 **-Potter.**

 **-Posso saber o que você e seu amiguinho tanto olhavam para a minha mesa hoje no almoço?** \- Ele perguntou de braços cruzados e com a cara dele de "Desprezo todo e qualquer sonserino". Bem se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos a outra cara dele, acharia que aquele lance do Halloween foi pura imaginação minha.

 **-Estávamos apenas apreciando a beleza leonina! É uma das partes boas de se ter olhos na cara.** – Ele aumentou ainda mais a carranca.

 **-Fábregas, eu tenho a sensação de que você pode estar com alguma impressão errada sobre mim...** – Ele disse sério de um jeito "é bom não estar pensando besteira.".

 **-Não, só as impressões certas, temo.** – Ele me olhou alerta. **– Eu só espero que VOCÊ não esteja com a impressão errada...**

Eu gosto de deixar as coisas subentendidas, mas o meu medo é que em situações como essa, pessoas burras como o Potter, entendam tudo errado e interpretem minha resposta como "a impressão certa é eu que eu tô afim de você também".

 **-Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, Fábregas, se eu ouvir o meu nome na boca de...**

 **-Seu segredo está a salvo comigo!** – Dei o meu melhor sorriso "pode confiar, cara". – **Eu até que fiquei meio lisonjeado com...**

Ele se aproximou perigosamente e eu quase dei um passo institivamente pra trás. Porra, que medo.

 **-Está brincando com fogo, Fábregas!** – Muita raiva nesse olhar, socorro. – **Vai se arrepender de mexer comigo.**

Ok, eu até poderia pensar que eu é que entendi errado o lance da festa, que talvez ele falasse com qualquer alma viva ou morta daquele mesmo jeito que ele falou comigo...

Mas por que, Merlin, ele olhou pra minha boca DAQUELE jeito antes de se afastar de mim?


	17. Capítulo 17 O dia sem fim

Capítulo 17. O dia sem fim.

Ok, preciso ficar muito frio agora.

 _Sombrio e escuro, em mim você encontra as respostas do amor e da sorte. Da dor e da cura._

Essa é a segunda carta que faz referência a um lugar, na primeira tirei:

 _Não há céu, não há luz, o único brilho que se pode ver aqui é o brilho do fogo nos pequenos vidrinhos que possuo._

Estamos jogando _Cartas de Cassandra_ a quase meia hora agora e Pottinha está fungando em meu pescoço nesse exato segundo. Maldita hora que eu aceitei ser seu mentor no jogo.

 **-E agora, Cesc?** – Ela me perguntou, destruindo toda e qualquer possibilidade de diminuir a importância da carta. Assim fica difícil, Lily.

 **-Descerei ela mesma.** – Tony tirou a atenção do meu rosto automaticamente. Geralmente apenas descarto na mesa cartas que eu não vejo muita importância. – **Porém descerei ela virada pra baixo.**

Meus três amiguinhos levantaram a cabeça, olhando em minha direção sincronizadamente. Sorri para Pottinha. Obviamente ler pistas, ao invés de mostrá-las é uma estratégia bastante arriscada, porque a carta pode brilhar avermelhada, caso eu esteja mentindo ou omitindo uma informação essencial.

 **-Fala logo, Cesc, não temos a noite toda.** – Sorri para Rebeca, deixando-a ainda mais impaciente.

 **-Sou um lugar fechado... Com muitos sabores, cores e cheiros.** – Todos olhamos para a carta, mas ela se manteve no mesmo tom pardo de sempre, com o seu olho de Hórus* brilhando escuro no verso.

Tony franziu o cenho pra mim, sabendo que eu estava distorcendo o significado da carta descaradamente, sem mentir entretanto. Do jeito que eu falei, o lugar da profecia poderia ser uma sorveteria, uma cozinha, um restaurante... Mas a minha outra carta me conta uma história diferente. É um maldito Laboratório de Poções, certeza.

Agora era a vez de Rebeca. Ela pegou displicentemente sua carta da plataforma central e sorriu, corando levemente. Provavelmente prevendo a deliciosa sensação que seria ganhar de todos nós ao mesmo tempo.

 **-Eu apresento a profecia.** – Argh! Rebeca é uma ridícula! Scorp bateu a cabeça na mesa repetidamente, demostrando sem nenhuma sutileza o que ele pensava da atitude dela e Tony apenas juntou suas cartas em um bolo e revirou os olhos.

 **-Você tem certeza disso, Rebeca?** – Eu perguntei, tentando salvar a partida. Pottinha olhou concentrada pra toda a cena.

 **-Mas que bosta, Cesc! Ela já falou! Agora vai ter que anunciar a profecia, errada como sempre.** – Scorp terminou seu discurso dramático jogando as cartas dele na mesa.

 **-Prossiga, Rebeca.** – Tony falou já aguardando o blefe da nossa amada monstra.

 **-Pois bem: meia noite, solstício de inverno, amor proibido, no boticário.** – Ela disse bastante orgulhosa. As cartas começaram a brilhar, verdes, aquelas que traziam as pistas corretas da profecia e vermelhas as que estavam ali apenas para nos distrair.

Joguei minhas cartas viradas pra cima na mesa. As duas cartas de "lugar" que eu tinha tirado, brilharam verde como eu já sabia que fariam.

 **-Era no laboratório de poções, sua anta!** – Scorp, um amor de pessoa como sempre apontou para as minhas cartas na mesa. Rebeca fez um gesto obsceno com a mão.

 **\- E morte por traição, não amor proibido.** – Tony juntou sua carta verde que dizia "Todo o sentimento bom virou fel." com a de Rebeca que dizia "Meus braços serão seu último destino."

 **-MERDA!**

 **-Você sempre faz isso! Custava esperar mais um pouco?** – Falei irritado. Comecei a juntar todas as cartas, diferente do baralho trouxa não precisava me preocupar em embaralhá-las, as _Cartas de Cassandra_ arrumavam uma nova profecia e pistas falsas sozinha.

 **-Vão querer jogar de novo?** – Tony perguntou despretensiosamente.

 **-Só se Rebeca não jogar mais.** – Scorp falou venenoso como sempre.

Meu direito de resposta foi tirado no momento em que Lia chegou, se apoiando na mesa, bem ao meu lado.

 **-Cesc, precisamos conversar.** – Ela falou seriamente, de braços cruzados. Percebi que mais atrás dela Habermas e Lowen pareciam querer o mesmo.

 **-Não, não e não**. – Disse apontando para cada um dos meus artilheiros sabendo exatamente do que se tratava.

 **-Mas Cesc, ele vai entregar as nossas cabeças de bandeja para a Grifinória!** – Heidi disse quase choramingando, merda, eu odeio quando fazem isso.

 **-Já falamos sobre isso, Streck fica. Não tem outro jeito...**

 **-Tem meu primo Marco...**

 **\- Eu vou estuporar seu primo Marco da próxima vez que eu colocar os olhos neles, Romeo.** – Levantei da cadeira para encarar meu time de frente. Mas que grande bosta de trasgo montanhês! Pra que diabos eu fui querer trazer esse negócio de "democracia participativa"?

 **-Você está apenas sendo cabeça-dura, Cesc!** – Lia me disse insolente, do alto de seus 1,55m de altura. Olhei pra baixo, como essa garota gosta de irritar! Aliás, todas elas gostam.

 **-Não estou sendo cabeça-dura, estou respeitando as regras. Não posso expulsar um jogador só porque me deu na telha. Tony, me ajuda aqui...** – Me virei para o meu melhor amigo que apenas se recostou folgadamente em sua cadeira e deu de ombros.

 **-Sabe que eles estão certos, não? –** PORRA, TONY! Senti as cartas de Cassandra que estavam na mesa caírem no chão por conta de um pulso de magia involuntária.

 **-Se acalme. Não precisa fazer uma cena.** – Rebeca chegou perto de mim num piscar de olhos. – **Estamos no meio do MALDITO salão comunal.** – Ela sussurrou pra mim.

Respirei fundo e dei um sorriso falso para os meu colegas de equipe que me olhavam agora com um pé atrás. Bom.

- **Ok.** – Os três artilheiros me encaram surpresos. Continuei falando, dando uma olhada superficial pelo salão verde e prata, todos pareciam bem curiosos em ouvir a discussão do Time de Quadribol da Casa – **Me tragam isso por escrito e vou ver o que posso fazer. Falarei com Bradbury.**

 **-É só o que estamos pedindo.** – Lia me disse meio aliviada.

 **-Não, Lia. Está me pedindo para trair um dos nossos.** – Eles pareceram incomodados com a verdade. – **Mas farei do jeito que vocês querem.**

Os três acenaram com a cabeça e saíram da nossa Sala Comunal, provavelmente muito satisfeitos por terem conseguido dobrar o idiota e influenciável capitão deles. Deus, é foda controlar um bando de cobras! Me joguei de volta na cadeira mentalmente exausto.

 **-Não sei porque fica tão na defensiva com Streck, Cesc! O cara é muito ruim!** – Tony me disse, enquanto reunia suas cartas de volta com um aceno de varinha.

 **-Essa não é a questão.**

 **-E qual é a questão então?** – Scorp me perguntou curioso.

 **-O ponto é que eu o coloquei no time, eu tomei a decisão. Quero dizer, vocês estavam lá, viram como ele foi bem no teste! Como de repente ele se tornou um goleiro que deixa passar 9 entre 10 goles?**

 **-Ele teve sorte no dia...** – Scorp falou mais pra si mesmo do que para nós.

 **-Se eu errei com ele, posso ter errado com outros também.** – Falei olhando intencionalmente pra o loiro a minha frente.

 **-Não foi esse o meu caso, eu apenas não peguei o pomo, não se esqueça!** – Ele me disse sorrindo tranquilamente.

Suspirei frustrado.

 **-Eu sei lá... Acho apenas que me precipitei ao me tornar capitão tão cedo...** – Pottinha, que eu nem lembrava que estava na mesa com a gente, colocou a mão em cima do meu braço de forma consoladora.

 **-Me empresta seu celular.** – Eu olhei pra ela sem entender. **– James tem treino amanhã de tarde, vou cumprir minha promessa.**

Provavelmente mais uma decisão equivocada minha, mas que se dane! Tirei a senha de bloqueio do meu telefone pra facilitar o trabalho de filmar o treino da Grifinória e entreguei para Lily. E seja o que Deus quiser.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte já estava me sentindo um pouco menos um lixo de ser humano e mais como o antigo Cesc. Lia veio trazer o pergaminho pedindo a saída de Streck com a assinatura de todo o time, inclusive a de Dussel, que não estava no motim de ontem. Adicionei a minha no fim da lista e a sensação foi tão ruim quanto eu achei que seria.

- **Professor Bradbury, preciso falar com o senhor.** – Hoje nosso querido diretor da Sonserina estava usando um colete vinho por baixo das vestes escuras, que combinavam estranhamente com seus óculos quadrados.

 **-Fale, Sr. Fábregas.** – Ele me disse parando no meio do corredor, nem se dando ao trabalho de me encaminhar a sua sala. Eu aparentemente não valho tanto. Ele pousou os olhos escuros, por trás dos óculos em mim com curiosidade.

Estendi o pergaminho traidor para ele. Droga, eu apenas detesto isso, quer dizer, eu sei que faço coisas levemente duvidosas às vezes, mas nunca antes havia apunhalado um colega pelas costas, normalmente eu faço isso olhando bem dentro dos olhos do inimigo.

Isso me faz lembrar que talvez, só talvez, seja exatamente o que eu estou fazendo com a Weasley e seu jornal... Bem, a diferença é que ela não é da minha Casa e nunca confiou em mim. Então são situações completamente diferentes. Eu acho.

 **\- O que é isso?** – Ele abriu o pergaminho e fez uma leitura rápida do conteúdo. – **Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer?**

Dei de ombros. – **É o que o time quer**.

Ele puxou uma pena de dentro das vestes, aparentemente comum, mas ele não precisou de tinta alguma para assinar seu nome no pergaminho. Me fez lembrar de Tony usando a caneta dada por meu pai, no nosso primeiro ano, que eu até hoje carrego para todos os lugares.

 **-Aqui.** – Ele me devolveu o pergaminho agora com a sua assinatura, brilhante por conta da tinta fresca, logo abaixo da minha **. -Entregue isso ao Sr. Streck você mesmo.**

Ele me deu as costas me deixando apenas encarando suas vestes negras, da mesma cor que seus cabelos. Deus, como odeio esse homem.

Quando finalmente cheguei para a aula de Transfiguração, a turma estava num burburinho só. A professora não havia chegado, por isso todo esse barulho infernal. Sentei ao lado de Rebeca, que logo me passou um pergaminho em branco. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver as letras já familiares do Ocaso aparecerem na minha frente.

 _Ocaso_

 _Haverá uma festa em breve, senhoras e senhores, horário e local a serem divulgados em breve. Deveria ser algo apenas para os Corvinais e seus convidados, mas isso não parece certo, não é?_

 _Todos nós gostamos de nos divertir. Alunos do quinto ano pra cima, vocês logo mais ficarão sabendo dos detalhes. O restante, reze para ser considerado importante o suficiente para ser convidado._

 _Ass. Os Iconoclastas._

Mas que diabos? Olhei em dúvida para Rebeca e ela apenas me encarou de volta com um olhar que dizia muito, mas basicamente "Eu te avisei que sua irmã era problema."

Assim que a aula acabou corri pra tentar encontrar Louise. Ela tinha Poções ou talvez História da Magia... Merda! Me encaminhei apressadamente para a Grande Escadaria, que ainda não tinha voltado a se mover, mas tinha sido arrumada para funcionar como grandes escadas paradas e sem-graça.

Fui interrompido por Streck no caminho. Ai, Merlin, eu mereço!

 **-Professor Bradbury disse que você queria falar comigo.** – Claro que ele disse.

 **-É, mas não agora, estou com um pouco de pressa...** – Já ia passando por ele quando ele me bloqueou colocando a mão no meu ombro. Olhei pra ele seriamente.

 **-Eu sei do que se trata, ok? Você e o restante da equipe me querem fora do time.** – Droga. Olhei ao redor vendo que algumas poucas pessoas estavam olhando. Principalmente sonserinos, que já sabiam sobre o quê estávamos falando. Bando de fofoqueiros sem remédio.

 **-Não precisamos falar disso aqui, Daniel.** – Eu sussurrei tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça desse idiota.

- **Me dê mais uma chance! Só uma! Contra a Grifinória, se eu for mal novamente, você pode me chutar para fora do time que eu não vou nem reclamar!**

 **-Streck, não depen...**

 **-Sei que os outros estão te pressionando para me expulsar! Habermas deixa isso bem claro, sempre que tem a oportunidade, mas estou te pedindo, me dê só mais essa chance! Você não vai se arrepender.**

Ah, por Merlin, sinto que vou me arrepender e muito dessa decisão no futuro, mas esse pergaminho está pesando uma tonelada no meu bolso, então...

 **-Ok, Daniel. Só mais essa chance.**

Ele sorriu confiante. Espero que ele continue sorrindo assim, após o nosso jogo.

* * *

Não foi até a hora do almoço que encontrei Louise. Ela já estava se encaminhando para o Grande Salão, quando me viu a encarando da porta de entrada. Fiz um sinal para ela me acompanhar até o lado de fora do castelo, mas a cretina fez que não com a cabeça.

Fiz menção de ir até ela, mas a muito covarde apenas correu para dentro do Salão. AH, eu odeio covardia, Louise! Até parece que isso vai me impedir de arrastá-la pra onde quer que eu queira.

Entrei no Salão me dirigindo direto para a mesa da Corvinal, mas parei no meio do caminho vendo que a minha querida irmã não estava lá. Apenas olhei ao redor, porque ela não pode simplesmente ter desaparecido no ar, não é?

Não. Ela estava na mesa da Grifinória.

Todo meu ódio acumulado em todos esses anos veio à tona. Desde a época em que ela roubava minha chupeta, passando pelo chute que ela deu na roda da minha bicicleta me fazendo cair no lago lá perto de casa, quando tínhamos 7 anos, até chegar hoje. Todos esses momentos em que ela apenas me sacaneou e saiu com as suas me surgiram na mente.

 **-Louise, precisamos conversar.** – Ela apenas me olhou sorridente e levemente desafiadora. Respirei fundo pra não lançar um feitiço naquela cara cínica.

 **-Agora não, Cesc. Eu e Frank vamos finalmente almoçar juntos.** – Ela me falou enquanto abraçava Longbotton de lado. Estou com pena dele nesse momento, sendo usado assim, descaradamente.

 **-Não tenho medo de Longbotton, Louise, precisamos falar AGORA.** – Ela me olhou meio assustada e com razão. Ultimamente não estou no meu melhor temperamento. Ela resolveu que era melhor mudar de tática.

 **-Não fiz pra te confrontar, Cesc, apenas es...** – Meu Merlin, ela estava mesmo falando do Ocaso na mesa da Grifinória? Até Alvo que estava sentado um par de cadeiras ao lado de Longbotton pareceu empalidecer um pouco com isso.

 **-LOUISE!** – A taça perto dela estourou. Ok, isso aí não fui eu. Não pode ter sido.

 **-Ok, Fábregas, apenas vá embora**. –James Potter, saído sabe se lá Morgana de onde, me empurrou no peito.

 **-Não se envolva, Potter.** – Eu disse tentando me acalmar, mas não sendo exatamente ajudado pelos grifinórios que pareciam achar que eu iria tentar alguma coisa física contra a minha própria irmã.

 **-Apenas saia.** – Ele me olhou sério, estranhamente sem a raiva já tão típica dele. Olhei pra Louise que praticamente se escondia atrás de Longbotton. O idiota em questão se achando o herói, me encarando emburrado, como se eu ligasse pra a opinião dele.

 **-Louise, você está...-** Iria completar com um "fora", mas voltei atrás no último segundo, não querendo levantar suspeitas sobre "da onde ela está sendo expulsa". Respirei fundo e disse ao invés: - **Você teve sua chance!**

Ela não era idiota, com certeza entendeu o recado. Me afastei do Potter mais velho, que ainda estava com os braços um pouco levantados, como se quisesse me impedir de atacar seu amiguinho e a namorada infernal nele.

Antes de sair, ainda pude ouvir Louise sussurrar para seus amigos estúpidos. – **Calma, gente! Ele é inofensivo, está apenas chateado...**

Eu estou um pouquinho mais do que chateado, irmãzinha.

Sentei na mesa da Sonserina e fui recepcionado pelo meu usual comitê de boas-vindas.

 **-Vou ter que andar atrás de você a cada segundo do dia agora?** – Rebeca me perguntou enquanto se aproximava mais de onde eu estava sentado.

- **Não sei do que está falando. –** Comei a me servir de ervilhas, estranhamente sou aficionado por comidas verde.

 **-O que foi toda aquela cena com a Lou, hein?** – Tony me perguntou irritadinho. Pelo amor de Merlin, Louise não precisa de todo um exército de defensores não!

 **-Estava apenas cobrando satisfações**. – Eles me olharam incrédulos, daquele jeito irritado, até mesmo Scorp que é a favor de medidas drásticas. **– O quê?** – Falei de boca cheia.

 **-No meio do Salão? Na mesa da Grifinória?** – Scorp me perguntou exasperado. Terminei de engolir o pedaço de carne que estava mastigando e apontei pra ele com o garfo.

 **-Ela estava se escondendo de mim, a covarde!** – Scorp apenas jogou as mãos pra cima em rendição.

 **-Ela se escondeu na Grifinória justamente porque sabia que lá era fora de seus limites e o que você faz? Vai até lá e faz um showzinho sem pé nem cabeça pra todo mundo ver!** – Tony me disse bravo, jogando uma ervilha em minha testa. Nem adianta ele disfarçar, está assim provavelmente porque a viu nos braços de outro.

Devolvi com um punhado de ervilhas do meu próprio prato, um par delas entrou na camisa dele pela gola, o que me fez rir. Ele até tentou se sacudir, mas desistiu, já ia pegando o filé do prato, não quero acreditar que pra jogar em mim. Quando foi interrompido por um pigarro familiar.

 **-Ram, ram...** – Olhamos para cima para encontrar nossa querida diretora olhando pra gente severamente. – **Sr. Zabine, espero que não esteja pensado em fazer o que acho que está.**

Tony que ainda estava com a mão suspensa em direção ao bife, a abaixou rapidamente. McGonagall fez um aceno seco, de aprovação. Ficamos esperando pra ver o que ela iria falar com a gente.

 **-Sr. Fábregas, tem tido emissão involuntária de magia ultimamente?** – Olhei para a cara de Scorp que foi o único que arregalou os olhos, sem disfarçar a surpresa pela pergunta.

 **-Hum... Não... Acho que não.** – Falei como se estivesse tentado lembrar de algum episódio. Olhei pra Rebeca e ela apenas sussurrou um "com certeza não" de volta, me acobertando.

 **-Caso aconteça, com qualquer um de vocês...** – Ela acrescentou tardiamente. **– Procure o diretor de sua Casa, é algo completamente natural, mas pode ser perigoso se não for vigiado de perto.**

 **\- Sim, senhora.** – Todos nós acenamos afirmativamente, como as crianças angelicais que somos. Ela pareceu satisfeita. Foi embora depois disso.

Fiquei batendo a ponta do meu garfo pensativamente na boca. Nunca tive essas "emissões de magia involuntária" antes, nem quando eu era bebê, por que estaria tendo agora? Estou tão destemperado assim? Fui acertado por mais uma ervilha voadora. Olhei pra Tony sem acreditar.

 **-Você se controle!** – Ele me disse apontando o dedo acusadoramente.

 **-E você se comporte, sua peste.** – Devolvi no mesmo tom.

Voltei a comer meu almoço calado, ocasionalmente mostrando minha boca cheia de comida pra Tony que ficava me mandando indiretas do tipo "deveria tomar uma poção calmante". Vai se ferrar, todos vocês! É o que eu diria se não estivesse mais preocupado em terminar meu almoço.

* * *

Recebi uma coruja com uma mensagem de Lily já no fim do dia, me pedindo para encontrá-la na sala de estudos do segundo andar.

Quando entrei, a vi sentada na nossa mesa usual, parecendo nervosa. Me aproximei e sentei ao lado dela, relaxadamente. Ela levou um susto.

 **-E aí, Pottinha? O que manda de novo?** – Ela me olhou com a cara de um cervo pego no farol.

 **-Cesc, me desculpa...** – Ela começou quase chorando.

 **-Lily, o que foi?** – Sentei direito na cadeira, preocupado. Ela respirou fundo e passou a parte de trás da mão no nariz, como se tentando se controlar melhor.

 **-Eu per-perdi seu celular.**

 **-Como assim perdeu?** – Eu falei tentando entender como alguém perde um iphone que tem uma capa preta com uma caveira mexicana do "Día de los Muertos" verde no fundo.

 **-Eu... James pegou.**

 ***Referência ao símbolo egípcio do olho que tudo vê e também a um personagem maravilhoso, que eu ainda estou desvendando os mistérios, na fanfic Indigna Rosa Negra, de Ly Anne Black. Recomendadíssima.**


	18. Capítulo 18 Desvantagens de estar vivo

18\. As desvantagens de se estar vivo

 _Não fiz de propósito._

 _Me perdoe!_

As palavras, diferentes das do Ocaso, não somem. Louise está nessa, tentando me tirar do sério desde o início do dia. Acordei, fui tentar encontrar o exercício de Herbologia no meio do meu monte sagrado de pergaminhos, ao lado da minha cama e essa foi a primeira coisa que eu vi.

Típico dela.

Resolvi mostrar a coisa ofensiva para Tony e Scorp, pra ter uma segunda e terceira opinião, porque sou um cara justo.

 **-Um grande desperdício de um perfeito pedaço de pergaminho, na minha opinião.** – Claro, Scorp. Concordo plenamente.

Tony apenas fez um biquinho e cara de cachorro caído da mudança, em resumo cara de "perdoa ela".

 **-Eu nem me importo em perdoar minha gêmea, mas ela não volta pra equipe.** – Scorp balançou a cabeça numa afirmação categórica. Desviei para a direita chamando a atenção dos dois. – **Vou resolver uns assuntos, encontro vocês no almoço.**

Tony e Scorp apenas me olharam com suspeita, mas resolveram não perguntar quais eram esses assuntos. Eu até contaria pra eles sobre o lance do meu celular perdido SEM senha, se não fosse tão humilhante. Minha sorte toda é que eu sou uma pessoa bem conectada.

 **-Está atrasado, Cesc.** – Alvo apenas me recepcionou como o mal-educado que ele é.

 **-Bom dia.**

 **-Lily me disse que precisava falar comigo. Se não for pra marcar uma reunião do Oc. eu nem quero saber!** – O maldito falou todo na defensiva, como se eu estivesse pensando em pedi-lo pra se prostituir nos becos de King Cross...

 **-O que é Oc., Potter?** – Ele me sorriu como se fosse muito esperto, mas, Céus, ele não é. – **Acha que ninguém vai conseguir fazer uma associação idiota entre a sigla e o nome?**

Ele é apenas pior do que a Louise. Como sou sortudo!

 **-Tem razão! Precisamos de um codinome melhor para a operação!** – Esse aí pode dar as mãos a Tony e seguir em direção à um hospício.

 _ **-Artie**_ **, deixe as ideias para os seres pensantes! De você eu só quero uma coisa:** – Quero que mate seu irmão. – **Quero que pegue o meu celular de volta das mãos de seu irmão.**

Ele fez uma careta, isso porque eu nem sequer disse o que eu realmente queria dizer! Mas assim como fui com Lily, serei rígido com _Artie_. Não sei o que o Sr. Potter anda fazendo, mas alguém precisa educar essas crianças.

 **-** _ **Artie**_ **, você sabe que o que seu irmão fez foi errado, não sabe? Ele roubou! Na minha terra gente tem as mãos decepadas por menos...** – Ele me olhou cético.

 **-Na Espanha?**

 **-Vai pegar meu celular de volta!** – Apontei o dedo pra ele enfático, o ignorando. Alvo apenas passou as duas mãos no cabelo já naturalmente bagunçado, em sinal de exasperação.

 **-Não posso fazer isso! James anunciou pra Grifinória inteira! Ele tá lá mostrando as suas fotos do Natal... Por que o seu cabelo estava metade verde e metade prata de qualquer forma?**

Blaise Zabine sabe. Depois de velho ficou idiota, que nem o filho.

 **-Isso não importa. Ele roubou meu celular, da mão de uma criança, ainda por cima! Isso deve ser classificado como roubo qualificado e eu acho...**

 **-Cesc, Lily estava tentando filmar o treino da Grifinória, confere?**

 **\- Não há provas.** – Alvo me olhou como se isso tirasse toda a razão da minha indignação! – **Isso não vem ao caso mesmo! Dois erros não faz um acerto.**

 **-Olha, mesmo que eu queira te devolver seu celular, e eu quero, James está muito feliz com o brinquedo novo dele!** – Eu olhei pronto para argumentar. – **A bateria está acabando! Ele vai se cansar, jogar num canto qualquer, aí eu pego e te devolvo, que tal?**

 **-Que tal você apenas pegar o celular, me devolver e eu ensinar uma lição pra ele?**

 **-Que tipo de lição?** – Ele me olhou impaciente.

- **Vou bater na tecla do roubo, até ficar bem arraigado na mente dele! Quando você me devolver o celular, eu não vou fazer alarde, continuarei cobrando que ele me devolva. Ele vai ficar desesperado quando perceber que perdeu meu celular. E aprenderá uma lição maravilhosa: não roubarás o coleguinha...**

 **-Que tentou filmar suas jogadas secretas!** – Ele completou divertido. – **Ok, isso pode ser engraçado. Vou dar o meu jeito, mas não garanto que farei hoje.**

 **-Apenas faça.** – Falei satisfeito.

 **\- E quanto a reunião do Oc.?** – Revirei meus olhos.

– **Você será avisado. E pare de falar Oc., senão vou te dependurar pelos pés naquela armadura ali!**

Apontei para armadura atrás dele e o idiota olhou. Eu apenas fui embora, porque eu não mereço essas pequenas idiotices alheias.

Entrei no Grande Salão, que já estava cheio como sempre e vi Louise me olhando da mesa dela. Apenas estreitei meus olhos e continuei meu caminho até onde meus amigos estavam.

 **-A sua irmã é de uma cara de pau...-** Rebeca disse olhando pra Louise com desprezo. Não me passou despercebido que recentemente ela esteve no outro lado do julgamento. Duas vezes.

 **-Eu a perdoarei se ela conseguir ingressos para a festa da Corvinal.** – Scorp levantou a sobrancelha e fez aquela cara de "pense nisso", mesmo ele tendo me dito algo diferente minutos atrás. Derek Drakarr, irmão mais novo de um dos artilheiros da Corvinal virou interessado no assunto.

 **-Estão sabendo de alguma coisa?** – Ele perguntou meio curioso, meio acusador. – **Meu irmão não me disse nada ainda e não posso ficar dependendo dele... Aparentemente cada Corvinal só pode levar uma pessoa e ele com certeza vai levar alguma garota.**

Derek falou meio emburrado e... Hipócrita, porque eu tenho certeza que se fosse o inverso ele faria exatamente o mesmo.

 **-Sabemos o que todo mundo sabe. O seu irmão, por um acaso já tem...** – Cortei Rebeca antes que ela pudesse fazer o charminho dela. Quer dizer, o charminho pra saber se o garoto que ela quer usar está disponível, pra você vê como ela é.

 **\- Sabe quem tá organizando as coisas Drakarr?** – O quartanista apenas deu de ombros, já perdendo o interesse na conversa.

– **Sei lá... Provavelmente Haardy tá envolvido... É bem a cara dele ser um pé no saco.**

 **\- De fato.** – Tony disse me olhando significativamente. **– Haardy É um pé no saco.**

Sei exatamente o que ele quer dizer com esse olhar. Precisamos de Louise pra continuar a nos dizer o que está acontecendo na Corvinal. MERDA!

Mas não precisa ser hoje, não é?

* * *

 **-Fábregas...** – Uma voz que já estava ficando bastante conhecida cantarolou meu nome nos corredores das estufas 1 e 2. Coincidência filha da mãe que Potter I estivesse saindo de sua aula de Herbologia na mesma hora em que estávamos chegando para nossa.

 **-Ora, ora, ora, se não é o ladrãozinho de Hogwarts!** – O humor dele azedou automaticamente. – **Planejando seus novos crimes,** _ **Jason**_ **?**

 **-Não me chame de Jason, Fábregas, você sabe muito bem meu nome!** – Me fiz de desentendido. – **Tenho certeza que você falou perfeitamente bem quando estava manipulando a minha irmã pra me espionar!**

 **-Não seja ridículo! Te espionar? A troco de quê?** – Falei bem humorado. – **Você é a menor das minhas preocupações... Estava mais interessado em Longbotton, em Weasley II, jogadores de verdade, já sabe.**

Ele ficou vermelho, realçando o pouco da cor que tinha nos cabelos. Ruiva, ruiva mesmo só Pottinha nessa família. Ele respirou fundo, lembrando que tem a vantagem da situação, provavelmente.

 **-Você tem uma fotos muito bonitinhas com o seu cachorrinho... Qual o nome dele? Fluffy?** – Que audácia! Zombar do meu cachorro só porque ele é um filhote! Tudo bem que eu não precisava ter colocado uma das minhas gravatas nele... Se arrependimento matasse!

 **-O nome dele é Perseu*! E quando ele crescer e virar um enorme rottweiler, eu vou trazer ele pra te fazer uma visita.** – Sorri com a visão de um Potter estraçalhado. Belas imagens, de fato.

Potter já ia retrucar, mas Scorp foi mais rápido. – **Vocês não tem outro lugar para estar não? Porque nós temos aula agora!**

 **-Temos sim, Malfoy. E depois dela vou voltar a dar uma olhadinha no meu novo brinquedo, talvez eu consiga passar a parte das músicas depressivas e chegar em algum rock de qualidade...**

 **-Talvez consiga chegar aos meus** _ **nudes**_ **, isso te faria feliz não?** – HAHAHAHAHA, eu sei que isso foi baixo, mas eu apenas não pude evitar. Vou me autopenitenciar mais tarde, prometo.

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada. Apenas foi embora com seu grupinho. O que me fez dar risada de maligno que sou. 1x0, Potter.

 **-Ele podia ter te respondido de 100 maneiras diferentes, por que ficou calado?** – Tony me perguntou desconfiado, mas já sendo meio que empurrado pelo pontual Scorp para a estufa 2.

 **-Ele não tem o raciocínio tão rápido quanto o seu, amigo.** – Falei no meu melhor jeito "despistar com elogios".

 **-Você está muito cheio de mistérios hoje... Quando pretendia nos contar esse lance do celular?** – Ele me perguntou como uma esposa traída. Saco.

 **-Pretendia que esse assunto já estivesse resolvido a essas alturas, mas não se preocupe, já tenho um homem trabalhando no caso.**

 **-Não estou preocupado.** – Ele me deu o seu melhor olhar de desinteresse. Bastante ofensivo, pro meu gosto.

 **-Pois deveria! Eu tirei fotos de algumas jogadas legais nas férias e agora Potter está em posse delas!** – Ele me olhou ainda desinteressado, no fim das contas tirei as fotos mais por tédio do que outra coisa, na casa de Tony não tem eletricidade, imaginem vocês, é tudo por magia tradicional, então tinha que passar tempo nas férias. **– Tem fotos de Louise de biquíni em Ibiza...**

Tony me olhou, agora com toda atenção do mundo. Pelo amor de Deus, nem tem nada pra ver ali, Louise é uma tábua, coitada. Tony precisa achar outra musa, urgentemente.

Felizmente ele não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, porque professor Longbotton já estava pronto para começar sua aula. Íamos ter a oportunidade de continuar analisando o ciclo de vida das _Diafaninas_.

Isso porque aparentemente não estamos prontos para ver um _Visgo do Diabo_ de verdade, no alto de sua violência magnânima, então ficamos com sua prima pobre mesmo. Os Longbottons parecem ter nascido pra tirar toda a graça da vida.

* * *

Faltando dois dias para o jogo com a Grifinória, tentando manter minha cabeça pra fora da água, eis que me aparece as seguintes palavras no meu pergaminho de jogadas.

 _Traje Formal, preto e branco._

 _Nas Ruínas, em duas semanas._

 _Meia noite._

 _Seu nome está na lista, parece que hoje é seu dia de sorte._

Minhas jogadas viraram cinzas juntos com as letras do Ocaso.

 **-Cesc?**

 **-Hum...**

 **-Você lembrou de pegar o pergaminho enfeitiçado do Ocaso da mão de Louise?** – Scorp me perguntou da cama dele, já sabendo a resposta.

 **-Um problema de cada vez, Scorp. –** Soprei minha vela, desistindo de ficar tentando bolar jogadas noite à dentro.

 **-Que tal fazer sua entrevista com outro jogador dessa vez?** – Fiz um gesto amplo para a minha adorada equipe que se arrumava cheia de entusiasmo no vestiário.

A repórter mirim da Grifinória engoliu em seco. **– Não pode ser com você mesmo?**

 **-Tony, vem cá!** – Meu amigo batedor levantou de seu lugar, com aquela cara e humor do cão que já conhecemos. A menininha deu um passo involuntário pra trás. – **Que tal responder algumas perguntas a nossa simpática amiga aqui?**

Ele me encarou com a expressão inabalável. Não tenho medo de você, amiguinho.

 **\- Por favor...** – A garotinha implorou, não sei ao certo se pra Tony respondê-la ou se pra eu não sair de perto dela, coitada.

 **-Pode voltar para o seu lugar, Tony. Eu cuido disso.** – Sorri tentando parecer mais simpático. – **Hoje você só tem cinco minutos, lindinha.**

Não me levem a mal, mas o clima não está pra brincadeira. As disputinhas entre as duas Casas, que até mês passado eram divertidas e inocentes, essa última semana tomou uma conotação mais violenta.

Alguns duelos travados, azarações lançadas e pequenas peças, essas últimas com alguma participação minha, admito, passaram do limite. Por isso que temos que ganhar esse jogo hoje contra a Grifinória, não temos escolha.

Mas não estou tendo um bom pressentimento sobre essa partida... Infelizmente.

* * *

Meu ombro estava me matando, mas ninguém ouviria um pio sobre isso. A curandeira Bordenave estava me ajudando a tirar os protetores, que obviamente não serviam de bosta nenhuma!

 **-Calma, vamos tirar isso devagar!** – Depois que conseguimos tirar o equipamento, ela começou a examinar a área, virando levemente meu braço pra testar ligamentos, ossos e músculos. Respirei fundo pra não morder a mão dela. A que ponto nós chegamos...

 **-Então... Cadê a... Cadê madame Pomfrey?** – Terminei a frase com uma careta de dor. Madame Pomfrey ainda era a chefe da ala de enfermagem, mas, na minha humilde opinião, já estava caducando.

 **-Foi à uma conferência de Curandeiros na Bulgária, mas não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo.** – Ela sorriu, tentando parecer simpática. Duvido muito disso, minha senhora. – **Parece que temos um osso quebrado aqui, foi atingido por um balaço, certo?**

 **-Certo.** – Disse de má vontade. Era uma grande droga tudo isso, ser acertado com o seu próprio instrumento de trabalho. Fui traído!

 **\- Essa poção aqui vai fazer seu braço ficar novinho em folha em dois dias!** – A maravilha da magia! Tomei a poção com cara de lama e gosto de bile de rato rápido, para não desistir. Sim, sou criativo para nomear gostos.

Mas quando a vi trazendo outra poção, fiquei em alerta imediatamente.

 **-E essa é para que?**

 **\- Para dor. Assim que trocar de roupa te darei uma poção do sono sem sonho e você...**

 **-Não vou tomar essas duas.** – Ela me olhou surpresa. Que ideia dessa mulher! Não quero ficar drogado e vulnerável numa cama estranha, o que é que ela tá pensando? Posso ser atacado pelos meus inimigos a qualquer momento!

 **-Precisa tomar as poções, é para o seu próprio bem.** – Ela fez uma cara de séria, mas diferente de Madame Pomfrey, lhe faltava força de espírito. Isso sem falar das rugas... Tenho certeza que Papoula deveria parecer com Bodernave à 200 anos atrás.

 **-Não. Quero estar bem acordado para sentir a dor. Essa lembrança vai me guiar quando eu estiver pisando nos pescoços de Querrél e Mogilka.**

A curandeira olhou assustada com minha veemência beirando a psicopatia. Comecei a trocar de roupa, já que fazer eu me dobrar as suas vontades virou o projeto de vida da Curandeira não-tão-velha-ou-boa e eu não conseguiria sair daqui hoje de qualquer forma.

O barulho de uma turba invadindo a enfermaria, me informou da chegada da minha equipe.

 **\- E aí, como foi?** – Pelas caras já sabia o que tinha acontecido.

 **-Bem, nós perdemos! –** Lia me respondeu mais brava do que decepcionada **. – Aqueles malditos!**

Então é isso, amiguinhos. Perdemos a partida contra a Grifinória.

Quando entrei em campo, sabia que a Grifinória ia jogar no desespero. Além de ser um clássico, uma nova derrota dos leões os tiraria da disputa do campeonato. O que eu e nem ninguém esperava é que com 20 minutos de jogo, Jean-Paul Querrél e Karl Mogilka, batedores da Grifinória, tentariam me acertar com balaços!

Isso mesmo que vocês leram! A Grifinória fez a suja jogada dos _Falmouth Falcons,_ cujo o lema da equipe é _"Vamos vencer, mas se não pudermos, arrebentaremos o adversário!"._

Essa era uma das estratégias que estava no meu celular.

Eles começaram com jogadas individuais, obviamente consegui rebater o primeiro balaço, porque é isso que eu faço e o passei pra Tony que usou para desorientar o Weasley II e facilitar a jogada de Lia e Heidi no aro central. Até esse momento eu estava muito inocente, achando que tudo ia bem.

Mas o segundo balaço eu não vi chegando e isso foi falha minha. Não é suposto que batedores fiquem tentando acertar uns aos outros, tendo tantas vítimas tão mais suculentas e indefesas em campo, mas acontece... E aconteceu!

Mogilka e Querrél usaram a jogada _Dupla-defesa de batedores,_ que consiste em dois jogadores baterem no balaço ao mesmo tempo, pra lhe imprimir mais força. Eles me acertaram no ombro, o que me deixou desnorteado.

Não era o braço do bastão, mas era o de apoio, então quando eu quase cai da vassoura tentando acertar um balaço em um ângulo particularmente difícil, a árbitra parou o jogo e disse que eu precisava receber atendimento médico.

Em resumo: ela me expulsou de campo.

 **\- Tudo bem, ainda temos um jogo. Ainda estamos no páreo.** – Tentei passar um pouco de confiança para a equipe. Afinal de contas, ainda temos um acordo com Haardy! Não que eles saibam.

 **-Não levamos nem um gol, se isso te consola.** – Streck disse animado, em total contraponto com o restante da equipe, que parecia envergonhada. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ele cumpriu sua promessa e não me decepcionou, ao menos uma coisa boa nesse jogo.

 **\- Ok, já viram que ele está bem, já podem ir saindo...** – Bordenave começou a empurrar o pessoal pra fora.

 **\- Hey! O horário de visitas ainda não acabou!** – Tony disse indignado desviando das mãos da curandeira.

 **-Acabou para pacientes que não tomam as poções que precisam.** – Revirei o olhos. No fim das contas não teve jeito, foram todos expulsos da enfermaria. Não sem antes acordar os mortos com gritos de "Te vingaremos", "Melhoras!" e "Toma logo a merda da poção!", esse último sendo bem óbvio quem falou.

Fechei os olhos e me preparei para curtir minha dor. Lá pelas duas da manhã, com sono, dor e talvez com um pouco de febre, comecei a ouvir uns barulhos estranhos na enfermaria deserta.

 **-Tem alguém aí?** – Falei para os mesmos vultos da escuridão de antes: biombos, armários e camas vazias. Voltei a me recostar na cama, tentando achar uma posição em que meu ombro não parecesse que ia se desintegrar.

 **-Ai.**

Ok. Isso não foi minha imaginação! Procurei minha varinha com a mão direita, na cômoda ao lado do meu leito.

 **-Quem está aí?** – Meu Deus, se for um espírito do mal? Sim, porque fantasmas são até bem vindos, mas espíritos demoníacos são outra história completamente diferente, não é mesmo?

 **-Calma, Fábregas! Pode parar de tremer agora.** – Uma voz desencarnada falou. Uma voz familiar...

Do nada um vulto se materializou à minha esquerda e involuntariamente um jato vermelho saiu da minha varinha. Droga de magia involuntária!

 **-Hey! Cuidado aí, idiota.**

James Potter, só podia.

Tá vendo porque não aceitei tomar a merda da poção do sono sem sonhos? Eu estava certo depois de tudo.

 **-O que diabos você tá fazendo aqui, Potter?** – Falei, ainda apontando minha varinha na direção do vulto difuso. – **Veio acabar o trabalho sujo dos seus amiguinhos? De ladrão à assassino, quem diria...**

 **-Quer calar essa maldita boca?** – Ele me disse irritado. – **Vim apenas pra ter certeza que estava vivo, já que seus colegas fizeram questão de dizer que você estava entre a vida e a morte, disseram até que tinha sido encaminhado para o St. Mungus...**

 **-Você me viu sair andando do campo! Achou que no meio do caminho eu fui engolido por um hipógrifo?** – Eu perguntei querendo ainda mandar uma maldição imperdoável nele. Que raça irritante essa dos Potters!

 **-Hipógrifos são bem legais na verdade...** – Ele murmurou baixinho pra si mesmo, mas eu ouvi, no silêncio absoluto da madrugada.

 **-Ok, já viu que eu tô vivo. Agora pode cair fora e ter o seu sono da beleza.** – Falei enxotando ele, bem típico de grifinórios fazerem a merda e depois se arrepender com a consciência pesada.

 **-Não seja irritante! Eu sinto muito, ok? Foi pra isso que eu vim aqui... Pra te dizer isso.**

 **-Agora que seu time já está com a vitória tendo usado as estratégias mais sujas possíveis, suas desculpas caem um pouco no vazio, não acha?** – Deu pra ver até no escuro o olhar irritado que ele me deu.

- **Como se você não fosse fazer o mesmo se tivesse tido a chance...** – Ele me respondeu ironicamente.

 **-Está se colocando no mesmo nível que o meu... Nossa, que mudança! Papai Potter deve estar orgulhoso!** – Sorri, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente não veria.

 **-Você é impossível mesmo!** – Ele disse chateado. Pobrezinho... Que se foda! Meu ombro está me matando por culpa dele! Por que vocês não acham mesmo que essa ideia maléfica saiu de Longbotton, não é? Ou dos siameses acéfalos?

 **-Eu quero meu celular de volta, já que está nessa de lamber as feridas com arrependimento...** – Apenas joguei verde pra colher maduro, espero que Alvo já tenha conseguido pegar de volta meu _Caveira_ , a essas alturas. Sim, dei nome ao meu celular, sou bom nisso também.

 **-Vou devolver sua porcaria de celular. A bateria já acabou mesmo...** – Teria cruzado meus braços em desaprovação se pudesse, mas me contentei apenas em bufar em desagrado. – **E também porque não sou um ladrão, como você insiste em dizer!**

 **-Você é exa...** – Um barulho me interrompeu. Olhei para a porta da sala/dormitório da Curandeira Bodernave. Uma luz se acendeu lá.

 **-Algum problema, Sr. Fábregas?** – Apenas a silhueta elegante da Curandeira substituta apareceu na porta. Fiquei muito feliz de poder denunciar Potter pra ela.

 **-Na verdade...** – Pera, cadê ele? Olhei ao redor e não consegui ver o maldito vulto do grifinório de jeito nenhum. Não é como se ele fosse uma coisa fácil de ser perder de vista... – **Na verdade, vou aceitar aquelas poções agora.**

Fui induzido a tomar as drogas da curandeira do mal, porque eu provavelmente estava delirando... Quais as chances de James Potter aparecer na enfermaria pra checar meu estado e pedir desculpas? E depois desaparecer em milésimos de segundo? Só sendo uma peça do meu inconsciente mesmo...

Depois das poções eu não vi mais nada. "Grazadeus".

* * *

*Perseu, o rottweiler perigoso existe e é meu. É um cachorro que é mais mau-caráter do que perigoso na verdade, do tipo que joga a bolinha pra VOCÊ ir pegar e faz xixi na varanda pra se vingar. Uma versão canina de Cesc, talvez?


	19. Capítulo 19 Lógicas e Legados

19\. Lógicas e legados

 **-Tem certeza que não quer que eu corte seu bolo?** \- Tony me perguntou já com o garfo e a faca em mãos.

 **-Se for pra você comer de novo, eu passo.** \- Olhei pra ele sério. O sacana apenas sorriu culpado. Eu. Mereço. Meus amigos são pessoas quase decentes, estão muito tocados pela minha situação patética de ombro lesionado.

Aparentemente a curandeira Bodernave não é tão boa quanto ela mesmo pensava, porque assim que Madame Pomfrey chegou de sua Convenção de Dinossauros, fui diagnosticado com Intoxicação por Interação Medicamentosa, trocando em miúdos: Bodernave errou as proporções das minhas poções.

Eu. Podia. Ter. Morrido.

Chamam de preconceito meu, paranoia ou idiotice, mas geralmente o meu raciocínio para o desastre está sempre certo. Faz parte dos meus dotes. Se eu tivesse ouvido meus instintos, não estaria agora sendo obrigado a esperar duas semanas antes de tomar novamente a poção para emendar ossos. Só alegrias na minha vida.

 **-Aqui, amorzinho, deixa que eu corto!** \- Lia está me deixando nauseado com todo esse "carinho" dela. Ela esmigalhou meu café da manhã no prato, sem piedade.

 **-É pra eu sugar de canudo isso aí? –** Olhei com desgosto pra o que um dia foi um bolo orgulhoso, mas agora era só farelos.

Scorp interrompeu a possível resposta desaforada de Lia.

 **-Cesc, já viu a última edição do Hogs?** \- Tomei o jornaleco da mão de Scorp que tinha acabado de chegar do corujal. Os Malfoy são uma família extremamente carente, mandam carta toda hora!

Comecei a ajeitar as folhas apenas com uma mão, a outra ainda na tipoia. Isso é nada comparado a me vestir com uma mão só. Meia hora depois... Mentira. Uns dois minutos a menos.

 _Magia involuntária: porque acontece e como evitar!_

 _Por Weasley R._

 **-Pra você!** \- Scorp sorriu com os 32 dentes a mostra. Como eu tenho bons amigos, hein? De quem eu devo ficar com mais raiva, de Scorp ou de Weasley?

 **-Não tenho problemas com magia. Magia é minha amiga, magia é minha amante. Aliás, minha mão de segurar a varinha ainda está muito saudável, viu? Só pra você saber...**

Scorp apenas começou a servir seu café, desdenhando do meu blefe. Procurei automaticamente a cabeça ruiva de Weasley pela mesa da Grifinória. Sempre faço questão de sentar virado de frente para as outras mesas. A avistei conversando animadamente com outra garota. Esse é o bom dos cabelos ruivos, você acha mesmo à distância.

Joguei uma maldição para que ela se engasgasse com seu suco de abobora. Droga! Não deu certo.

 **-Vocês pretendem comprar quando os trajes para a festa da Corvinal?** – Tony perguntou meio de boca cheia, o que fez Scorp olhar como uma mãe brava.

 **-Como assim trajes?** – Rebeca largou a amiga falando sozinha, virando completamente pra nos encarar. – **Vocês foram convidados pra festa?**

 **-Você não foi?** – Scorp falou com uma alegria genuína. Ele estava brilhando, como... Como... Algo brilhante, obviamente.

Tony começou a dar risada e eu o acompanhei, porque Rebeca levantou da mesa e começou a fazer um escândalo. Primeiro com Scorp, como se a culpa fosse dele do convite não ter chegado a mão dela e depois na mesa da Corvinal, tentando encontrar o filho da mãe que ousava não reconhecer a necessidade de uma figura perfeita e incrível como ela numa festa. Palavras dela, não minhas.

 **-Sabe... Você poderia convidá-la para ir como sua acompanhante...** – Lia me disse se servindo de um pouco mais do café da manhã caprichado de Hogwarts.

 **-Eu poderia...** – Sorri pra ela enigmático, quero dizer, Rebeca está merecendo um certo castigo, não? Pelo conjunto da obra dos últimos meses...

Lia apenas sorriu pra mim, colocando uma garfada generosa de ovos mexidos na boca. Não é como se Rebeca fosse a rainha da popularidade na ala feminina de Hogwarts.

* * *

Resolvi ir sozinho para a enfermaria tomar minha dose diária de poções. Aparentemente sou muito idiota para me medicar sozinho e Madame Pomfrey muito desocupada para delegar funções.

Vim desacompanhando apenas porque Tony e Scorp estavam me alugando ainda sobre o lance do jornalzinho de quinta da Weasley e eu não ia dar-lhes um passe livre com um comportamento reprovável desses, não é? Com certeza não, sou um educador antes de tudo.

Quando minhas decisões são motivadas pelo raciocínio lógico e levam em consideração o bem estar do universo, geralmente sou recompensado.

 **-Haardy, que coincidência te encontrar aqui.** – Vagando pelos corredores, em horário de aula. Sério, ele é melhor em quê pra ter esses privilégios? Nem monitor ele é!

 **-Fábregas, achei que estava na enfermaria ainda. Soube que precisou de transfusão de sangue e tudo...** \- O quê? Os fofoqueiros de Hogwarts, vou te contar, viu...

 **-Como pode ver isso não é verdade, já estou de volta!** – Ele me deu um sorriso falso, ajeitando a alça de sua bolsa de lado. Uma bolsa sim, com certeza.

 **-Ainda machucado...** – Ele falou notando minha tipoia por baixo das vestes. Que observador...

 **-Estarei 100% para o nosso jogo, não se preocupe.** – Falei apenas para ganhar tempo nesse jogo de tênis com palavras. Preciso saber como introduzir o tema do nosso "acordinho" escuso ainda.

 **-Que pena.** – Mas a sutileza morreu aqui. Haardy fechou a cara, deixando bem claro que minha saúde não era algo que o deixasse particularmente satisfeito.

Vou te dizer, sabe aquele tipo de cara que todo mundo parece gostar, que no começo até você mesmo gostava, mas daí o tempo vai passando e você vai tendo o vislumbre de algo podre debaixo da armadura reluzente? Esse é Martin Haardy.

Ninguém que olhe atentamente pode deixar passar despercebido que o sorriso muito branco dele não é sincero, que o rosto bonito não é nada amigável e que o porte elegante não passa de arrogância. Nada disso estava claro antes, mas hoje está.

Mudei minha postura e expressão automaticamente. Chega de jogar conversa fora então.

 **\- Haardy, preciso falar com você. –** Ele me olhou sem paciência, achei por bem complementar a ideia. **– A respeito de nosso acordo de alguns meses atrás, digo.**

 **-O que quer, Fábregas? –** Estava repentinamente mais hostil, o que não pode ser um bom sinal.

 **-Quero saber se manterá sua palavra, mesmo com os resultados recentes... –** Estão vendo que estou sendo bastante educado, apenas checando se os termos do acordo estão firmes.

Haardy cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso ladino. Mau sinal, era melhor quando estava hostil. Martin Haardy se assemelha mais a uma cobra do que qualquer sonserino que eu conheça.

 **-Não vi você cumprindo com a sua palavra, não é mesmo? –** Agora eu que sorri pra ele sem calor.

 **-Weasley está em cima de você ainda? –** Ele me olhou, fechando a cara. Te peguei, não, Sr. _Too cool for School_?

 **-Não, mas... –** Nem deixei ele completar o argumento, como o rei das cortadas clássicas que sou. Nada como ter um trunfo nas mãos.

 **-Estou cumprindo a minha parte, você não precisa questionar meus métodos. –** Desculpa, mundo, eu sou o cara muito bom para essa escola, na verdade.

 **-Não tenho muita certeza que tenha sido você que conseguiu que ela me deixasse em paz, Fábregas... –** Já chega! Estou cansado desse cara de pau tentando arranjar motivos pra pular fora do trato que ELE ofereceu. Sua esperteza não vai funcionar hoje não, cara.

 **-Então tenha certeza disso: se você não cumprir o acordo, Weasley será o menor dos seus problemas...**

 **-Está me ameaçando? –** Ele olhou como se apenas estivesse achando graça da minha presunção. Adoro ser subestimado, Haardy, continue.

 **-Estou te dando a minha palavra e acredite, a minha vale muito. –** _Diferente da sua_. Pareceu como se eu tivesse falado a última parte, porque ele ficou irritado com minha audácia de insinuar que ele não tinha palavra. Estou mentindo por acaso?

 **-Não sabe com quem está se metendo, Fábregas.**

 **-Com certeza não, mas todo dia é um bom dia pra aprender algo novo, não acha? –** Ele apenas me olhou de cima abaixo e sorriu arrogante. Não dei a ele a chance de ter a última palavra, dei as costas, porque meu recado foi dado.

Apesar de hoje está completamente com a razão, o que é raro na minha vida, a postura de Haardy me incomoda muito.

Não temos mais o acordo de 150 pontos no jogo, que colocou várias coisas em andamento nos últimos meses. O Ocaso, minhas amizades novas...

Haardy tem muita influência na escola para eu fingir que não estou com medo do que ele pode fazer contra mim.

Bem, mas eu não estou sozinho nessa, não é mesmo?

* * *

 _Scorpius Malfoy, Antony Zabine, Rebeca Wainz_

 _Louise Fábregas, Aidan Hataya, Alvo Potter_

 _Estão convocados para uma reunião na Estufa 3, 18 horas em ponto. Não faltem._

 **\- Qual é esse problema que você não pôde nos contar o dia inteiro, Cesc?** – Tony me perguntou pela milésima vez só naquela hora. Faltava menos de 10 minutos para a reunião e Rebeca, Scorp e Artie também já estavam aguardando que eu me pronunciasse impacientemente.

 **-Oi!** **Olá?** – Aidan entrou ainda meio perdido na estufa semiabandonada. Cumprimentei ele com um aceno de cabeça. – **Vocês também receberam uma mensagem do Ocaso dizendo pra vir aqui?**

Imagina, Aidan, impressão sua...

 **-Quem falta mais?** – Rebeca perguntou desgostosa.

 **-Louise.** – Tony falou, procurando meu olhar para confirmação. Novamente apenas acenei com a cabeça.

 **-Isso não é justo! Achei que ela estivesse fora do Ocaso!** – Rebeca se lamentou parecendo uma garotinha de cinco anos que perdeu a boneca favorita.

 **-Ainda precisamos dela.** – Falei tentando encerrar o assunto.

 **-Não. Acredito! Vocês são do Ocaso?** – Aidan perguntou olhando cada um de nós como se fossemos seus novos heróis.

 **-Está tendo a honra de conhecer os Iconoclastas em pessoa!** – Alvo falou arrogante e levou uma cotovelada bem merecida de Scorp por isso.

Antes que qualquer coisa fosse dita ou feita por Potter II, minha irmã entrou na estufa. Já estava pronto para começar o meu monólogo, quando notei que ela não estava sozinha, entretanto.

 **-Louise, o q...**

 **-Não surta! Eu sei o que você está pensando.** – Não, não sabe! – **"Ela já está por um fio, como ousa fazer algo ainda mais estúpido do que o erro que cometeu antes?"**

Ok, talvez ela saiba.

 **-Como se atreve a trazer um estranho aqui?** – Scorp já estava pegando a varinha, provavelmente para aplicar um _obliviate_ no garoto de óculos azuis, da Corvinal.

 **-Calma, Malfoy! Deixa eu explicar primeiro!** – Scorp não parecia muito tentado a ouvir. Aidan apenas encarava tudo assombrado. Só posso imaginar o que ele está pensando de nós agora...

 **-Explique rápido, Louise!** – Eu pedi já no meu limite de paciência com as idiotices da minha gêmea. Admito que tenho meu julgamento prejudicado pelo parentesco, só isso pra justificar o fato de que ainda não a expulsei daqui imediatamente.

 **-Ele me pegou escrevendo o texto da Grande Escadaria, mês passado.** – Olhei para o Corvinal com um interesse renovado. – **John, é um cara legal! Ele quer ajudar.**

Tony apenas cruzou os braços não gostando nada do jeito que Louise estava defendendo o garoto. Mas foi Scorp que se pronunciou, no entanto.

- **Qual o problema de vocês, corvinais? Tudo tem que ser na base da chantagem? Depois a nossa Casa que não presta...** – Ele disse com raiva, mas ao menos guardou a varinha de volta.

 **-Não fiz chantagem! A propósito, meu nome é John Westhampton, um grande fã do trabalho de vocês!** – Mais um admirador. – **Eu vi Louise escrevendo o Ocaso, sei que não é muito educado olhar o que os outros estão escrevendo sem sua permissão, mas é que eu realmente enxergo muito bem de longe e eu vi as letras sumi...**

 **-A versão resumida, por favor, Westhampton!** – Ele me olhou sobressaltado, espero que seja mais inteligente do que aparenta...

 **-Ok, versão resumida! Certo. Não acionei Louise até precisar da ajuda dela na divulgação da festa da Corvinal.** – Todos nós olhamos pra ele subitamente interessados. Ele levantou as mãos como se fosse se defender dos possíveis pedidos de convite. **– Meu irmão é quem tá organizando, acabei dizendo a ele que tinha como fazer o anúncio de uma maneira efetiva e... Eu não devia ter contado com isso, apenas me escapou.**

 **-Em resumo, você chantageou Louise?** – Tony perguntou ainda meio enfezado com a cara do garoto. Qual é Tony?

 **-Bem... Sim, mas...**

 **-Ok, é o suficiente. Você está dentro.**

 **-CESC!** – Quase um coro perfeito, que alegria.

 **-Ele já faz parte disso e se todos concordarmos logo, poderemos passar para os assuntos que realmente interessam!** – Acho que a curiosidade dos meus amigos apenas levou a melhor sobre eles. Todos assentiram com a cabeça. Menos Aidan que olhava tudo ainda embasbacado.

 **-Bom, chamei vo...**

 **-Antes de começar, posso fazer uma pergunta?** – Alvo falou meio inseguro. **– Outra, na verdade...** – Assenti impaciente – **Err... A reunião será aqui mesmo?**

Dai-me paciência, Senhor!

 **\- Sério, Alvo?**

 **-Não, espera! É porque eu tenho a sugestão de um lugar muito melhor, que tenho certeza de que vocês sonserinos vão curtir bastante...**

* * *

Estávamos todos simplesmente atônitos. Nós oito jazíamos parados em frente a um grande túnel que acabou de se desvelar em frente aos nossos olhos, passando de pia para passagem secreta em questão de segundos.

 **-Você é ofidioglota?** – Westhampton foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque. Alvo apenas deu de ombros.

 **-Meu pai é, eu sei apenas algumas palavras soltas, "abra" é uma delas. Mas não vem naturalmente, se quer saber...**

Ele falou sem muito entusiasmo, diminuindo o quão legal isso era. Uma coisa é você saber que algo assim existe, através de livros, outra bem diferente é ver com seus próprios olhos. Uau, a câmara secreta de Salazar Sonserina. Eu, Cesc Fábregas, vou entrar na câmara secreta de Salazar Sonserina.

Isso. É. Muito. Irado!

 **-Ok, quem vai primeiro?** – Eu perguntei já empolgado. Não queria ser o primeiro por causa do meu braço e tal, mas se não fosse por isso...

 **-Alvo, tem certeza que seu irmão não sabe disso aqui?** – Scorp perguntou, cortando meu barato, como sempre. Alvo olhou incerto. Ah, não! Eu vou matar James Potter se for preciso pra manter a minha preciosa câmara!

- **Saber ele sabe... Mas duvido que ele se interesse em vir aqui. Não é exatamente um local de boas lembranças para a nossa família, não é?**

 **-Pra família de ninguém, eu imagino.** – Louise completou seriamente. Sim, a coisa toda do herdeiro assassino, claro. Eu... Meio que havia esquecido. Relevem.

 **-Além do mais não aparece... Err... Está fora do radar de James! Com tanto que a gente seja discreto e evite vir junto, ficaremos bem...** – Ele disse com mais confiança.

 **-Então, o que estamos esperando?** – Tony disse já mais animado. – **Eu sou o primeiro!**

E se jogou.

Assim, do nada. Tony apenas se jogou no buraco escuro fechado por décadas, morada anterior de uma cobra assassina de um milhão de metros.

Há algo errado com essa criança.

 **-Bem, se um sonserino foi, é minha obrigação ir também!** – Alvo entrou no túnel e só conseguimos ouvir um grito animado, como se ele tivesse num tobogã. Sorri para Scorp.

 **-Gente...** \- Aidan falou timidamente.

 **-Minha vez!** – Rebeca se jogou no túnel, segurando a saia, seguida de Louise.

 **-Gente!** – Eu, Scorp e Westhampton olhamos para Aidan que parecia angustiado.

 **\- O que é Aidan? Não vai me dizer que está com medo de entrar aí!** – Falei divertido.

 **-Não é isso... Apenas... Vocês lembram como termina a história da câmara secreta?** – Vagamente. Tem um basilísco morto, Harry Potter salva a garota e o dia, blábláblá, algo sobre um elfo doméstico talvez... – **Eles usam uma fênix pra sair da câmara! Alguém sabe onde se consegue uma fênix, por acaso?**

Nós três olhamos para o buraco, não mais tentador agora. Bem... Talvez devêssemos ir com calma aí.

* * *

Depois de termos pensado muito bem em um jeito de sair, um simples feitiço de levitação dá conta, mesmo que Alvo jure de pé junto que tem outra saída por baixo, nós quatro descemos pelo cano, literalmente, ainda bem.

Foi divertido e meus amigos tiveram a delicadeza de não me deixar cair de cara no chão, por conta da minha falta de apoio momentâneo. Quem tem amigo tem tudo nessa vida.

Achamos o salão principal da câmara, depois de atravessarmos o vale da decomposição, escalar a montanha dos destroços de Pompeia e passar pelo lago da alegria, porque realmente, a água parada no caminho provavelmente veio do Lago Negro, já que a câmara deve ser nas masmorras.

O lago era o fim da trilha.

Para terceiranistas, estou satisfeito em dizer que somos um grupo bastante talentoso em feitiços, deixamos a câmara levemente mais limpa e o chão do átrio principal "sentável" e conseguimos fazer também uma iluminação indireta com nossas varinhas combinadas. Flitwick ficaria orgulhoso.

 **-Que incrível! Estar sentada onde a história foi feita!** – Louise falou sonhadora tentando reparar nos detalhes da câmara, na quase penumbra.

 **-Bem você vai ficar mais fascinada ainda quando eu terminar de conta a minha história.** – Eu disse, fingindo que é uma história muito bonitinha essa que eu vou contar. Mas não é.

Comecei do começo, desde a conversa entre Haardy e Weasley, até aquela proposta indecente do capitão da Corvinal meses atrás, essa parte causou choque nos que não sabiam, passando pelo plano de três etapas de Rebeca, causando indignação de alguns presentes, vide Louise que se sentiu traída, não sei porquê, até chegar no episódio de hoje mais cedo, com Haardy me ameaçando.

 **-Não posso acreditar, Cesc! O Ocaso surgiu como uma "vingancinha" sua contra a Rose?** – Louise me olhou decepcionada. Babaca.

 **-O que posso dizer em nossa defesa? O motivo central foi errado, com certeza, mas até que tinha umas causas dignas por trás...**

 **-Tipo o quê?** – Alvo parecia estar decepcionado também.

 **-Tipo contar a verdade, coisa que sua prima nem sempre faz. Falar de assuntos relevantes! Hum... Alguém me ajuda aí, eu já falei demais, tô com a boca seca!** – Eu olhei para meus amigos sonserinos, que estavam sentados perto de mim, pedindo por ajuda.

 **-A ideia do Ocaso foi minha!** – Tony falou atraindo a atenção de todos, mas sem soar arrogante, no entanto. **-Precisávamos de algum lugar onde pudéssemos mostrar o que quer que Haardy estivesse fazendo sem ter o nosso histórico pessoal e familiar checados.** – Falou olhando principalmente para Scorp, que completou.

 **-Quem daria atenção para algo que disséssemos contra ele? Precisávamos que o Ocaso fosse algo com credibilidade pra que ninguém duvidasse do que publicássemos, independentemente do quão chocante fosse.**

Todos pareceram assimilar o que estávamos dizendo. Pela primeira vez estávamos sendo honestos, inclusive dizendo coisas que nunca haviam sido sequer discutidas entre nós mesmos.

 **-Aceitamos vocês! -** Olhei pra Louise e Alvo. – **Aceitamos as ideias de vocês e transformamos tudo isso em algo melhor! Isso não vale de nada?**

 **-Vale!** – Aidan falou sorrindo pra gente. **– Já ganhamos tanto só em alguns meses de Ocaso! Eu nunca imaginaria que teria amigos sonserinos e isso é muito legal mesmo!**

Ok, eu normalmente acho os lufanos muito irritantes, mas Aidan é quase como um filhote, não tem como odiá-lo. Ele é a versão mais velha de Pottinha.

 **-** _ **"Há décadas em que nada acontece e há semanas em que décadas acontecem."**_ _–_ Westhampton falou solenemente. – **Lênin.**

Assenti com a cabeça. Essa frase resumi bem o Ocaso. Esse tempo todo estivemos brincando de dizer a verdade. Acho que a partir de agora as coisas vão tomar um rumo realmente diferente. Quem sabe deixemos um legado pra Hogwarts daqui à 4 anos quando formos embora?

 **\- Então? O que fazemos agora?** – Minha irmãzinha querida me olhou questionadora.

 **-Bem...**


	20. Capítulo 20 Boa liderança

Capítulo 20. A boa liderança

\- **Por que estamos treinando mesmo?** \- Dussel parou colocando as mãos no joelho, respirando com dificuldade. **\- Você... Está com o... Braço quebrado!**

Olhei pra ele seriamente, tentando organizar uma resposta que não envolvesse um xingamento ou um chute na bunda dessa coisa que eu chamo de apanhador.

Daí Cesc tem uma brilhante ideia durante o seu demorado banho de uma mão só: "Por que não um treino hoje? Por que não um treino físico, ao estilo trouxa?", essa é a resposta que eu ganho!

Honestamente, o que diabos Dolman fazia com essa equipe? Porque são um bando de lesmas, não foi à toa que perdemos pra Grifinória. Tenho certeza que o Sr. "Trevosobotton" coloca seus jogadores pra dar ao menos uma corrida fora das vassouras.

\- **Eu fico muito agradecido pela solidariedade com a minha dor...** \- Ele me olhou curioso, provavelmente desconhecendo o significado da palavra solidariedade. - **Mas você vai voltar para aquele campo ATÉ ACABAR AS SUAS 30 VOLTAS OU VOMITAR! O que vier primeiro.**

Ele me olhou com raiva, apenas ajeitei minha tipoia, porque eu não tenho medo de cara feia.

- **Enrique está certo, Cesc! -** Romeo falou depois de respirar fundo umas duas vezes. Que marca de atletas esses, hein? - **Isso aqui é sem propósito!**

SEM PROPÓSITO?

Peguei meu novo apito, cortesia de Pottinha, e chamei todo o time para a nossa discussão, não quero que eles percam o que tenho a dizer agora.

Respirei fundo.

 **-Quem aqui acha, como os senhores Habermas e Dussel, que esse treino físico é sem propósito?** \- Eu juro que falei isso tranquilamente e com um sorriso sereno no rosto. Mas mais ninguém se pronunciou.

- **Cesc...** \- Romeo tentou argumentar e colocar panos quentes no que ele disse, mas eu prefiro manter meu discurso, obrigado.

 **-Vocês estão cheios de opiniões ultimamente, não? Pensando em jogadas, fazendo sugestões e isso tudo é muito legal, hein?** \- Vi Lia fazendo careta como se dissesse "agora vamos ouvir.". Ela está certa, vão ouvir sim. - **Eu pergunto então, onde estava essa opinião toda quando Dolman ofereceu a vocês uma poção proibida na temporada passada?**

Diferentemente do que eu achei, os dois garotos mais velho do time não tentaram se defender. Tony me olhou alarmado "Não vá por esse caminho, Cesc", mas eu apenas dei um sorriso para tranquilizá-lo. Não funcionou.

- **Talvez vocês soubessem exatamente o que estavam fazendo, talvez acreditassem que era a melhor opção, trapacear, digo.**

Parei de falar e me aproximei dos dois garotos mais altos e mais velhos do que eu.

- **Estou dando à vocês a chance de conhecer como deveriam ter trabalhado para ficar mais rápidos e fortes naturalmente. O caminho honesto, mas se não concordarem comigo, fiquem à vontade para dar o fora daqui.**

Me afastei da dupla e voltei minha atenção para o restante do grupo agora.

- **Não vai ser divertido. Talvez vocês me odeiem e achem que estou pegando pesado, mas força e rapidez de verdade não vêm de frascos de poções, elas vêm de trabalho duro.**

Olhei pra ver se alguém tinha algo à dizer, mas eles pareciam muito comigo e Louise quando recebíamos bronca: cabisbaixos e loucos para sair de perto do nosso pai.

- **Agora voltem para aquele campo e terminem as 50 VOLTAS!** \- Eles me olharam surpresos. Sim, ganharam mais 20 voltas, porque sim! - **Ou vocês podem colocar o dedo na garganta e vomitar, essa é a opção mais fácil hoje!**

Completei sarcasticamente, mas talvez nem precisasse, minha linda equipe voltou a correr que nem peru em dezembro, ou seja, resignados.

Menos um.

- **Tem alguma coisa a dizer, Habermas?** \- Ele me olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez após eu ter começado meu discurso.

 **-Não achávamos certo.** \- Ele olhou em dúvida para Dussel, que já estava chegando ao fim do campo. **\- EU não achava certo. Mas ninguém me perguntou, então...**

Ele deu de ombros e apenas voltou a correr, sem me dizer mais nada. Mas agora com muito mais determinação do que antes. Essa coisa de educar é difícil, mas vale a pena, hein?

- **Achei que iria meter os pés pelas mãos, Cesc.** \- Scorp que estava ouvindo tudo da arquibancada, enquanto fazia o dever de HM, que eu vou copiar logo mais, resolveu dar sua estimada opinião. - **Mas acho que você até fez sentido.**

É claro que eu fiz sentido! Onde já se viu atleta com preguiça de treino? Só na Sonserina mesmo!

\- **Creio que alguém tinha que dizer a esse time que nem tudo é válido pra se alcançar os objetivos e metas. -** Disse olhando sério para Scorp. Ele apenas sorriu e olhou para onde o time estava correndo agora, estranhamente no mesmo ritmo.

- **Não é algo muito sonserino de se dizer...** \- Ele voltou a me olhar, com um sorriso maior. - **Mas é bom de ouvir, no entanto.**

Virei pra frente pra supervisionar aquelas crianças cheias de truques. Tony deu uns três pulos na contagem até o momento, mas eles pareciam diferentes depois do meu monólogo.

Pra começar, diminuíram o ritmo e começaram a correr juntos. Ninguém parecia querer chegar primeiro agora. Finalmente entenderam que uma volta é uma volta, não importa quem esteja na frente.

E segundo, não parecem mais querer arrancar minha cabeça toda vez que passam por mim, pelo que agradeço imensamente.

Por um momento achei que não ia dar muito certo minha "liderança participativa". Todo mundo se sente no direito de vir reclamar, de opinar, nem sequer me chamam de Capitão! A não ser com sarcasmo, aí eu dispenso.

Mas estou satisfeito de ter escolhido trabalhar assim. Não era garantia de sucesso, nada é, mas isso é diferente. Ouvir é diferente. E não pode significar deixar de falar quando preciso.

Ok, talvez eu além de bonito, excelente feiticeiro e jogador de Quadribol, seja um grande líder!

Que bom dia para se estar vivo!

* * *

Eu estava errado.

Um grande líder estaria dando um jeito de resolver a briga entre Rebeca e Louise, eu, no entanto, estou assistindo muito entretido enquanto como Chocoballs: ganhe uns quilinhos extras de gostosura na sua vida!

 **-Nós não deveríamos interferir?** \- Aidan falou, ainda encarando a troca de farpas entre as duas garotas loucas.

 **-Fique à vontade!** \- Ele me olhou repressor. - **Estou impossibilitado, você sabe!**

 **-JÁ CHEGA DESSA PALHAÇADA!** \- Ihhhh, Scorp ligou o modo piti! Agora a treta vai ficar boa... - **Se não podem conversar civilizadamente, podem ficar à vontade pra se matarem lá fora!**

Ele apontou para um túnel que dava no couro velho e nojento do basilísco, mas eu sei que ele estava apenas falando figurativamente. Ele está apontando para a "saída metafórica", mas é engraçado imaginar as duas se engalfinhando em cima do coura da cobra! Hahahahahaha

Alvo, que era o redator da rodada, estava no chão com cara de derrota.

 **-Podemos voltar, POR FAVOR, para a reunião?** \- Ele disse exasperado.

 **-Relembra o que já fizemos, por favor, Alvo.** \- Pedi, fingindo seriedade. Ele se sentou mais ereto e começou a falar solenemente.

 _ **Regras do Grupo de Estudos da Magia Elementar**_

[N/Cesc: No caso de sermos pegos no flagra, Alvo finalmente ganhou o codinome para o Ocaso que ele tanto queria. Só eu que percebi que a sigla ficou G.E.M.E.? kkkkkkkkkk]

 _ **Todos os membros tem iguais direitos e deveres, sem exceções;**_

 _ **A entrada ou saída de membros deve ser comunicada e discutida em reunião com mais de 2/3 dos membros presentes;**_

 _ **Atrasos, faltas e outros avisos devem ser feitos através da ferramenta de comunicação, escolhida pelo grupo**_ _[N/Cesc: Vocês já devem saber mais ou menos qual, mas mais pra frente eu explico o "como".]_

 _ **Todos os "estudos" devem passar pela aprovação de pelo menos 2/3 dos membros.**_

E aí temos o nosso ponto de discussão entre as duas loucas do pão. Onde se lê "estudos" é na verdade publicações. Onde se lê "loucas do pão", na verdade é Rebeca e Louise.

Wainz achou por bem salientar o ponto e usar minha amada irmã como exemplo. A quem eu tô querendo enganar? Rebeca apenas gritou no alto de sua voz estridente "Essa regra é pra você, sua nojenta!"

Muito maduro.

Claro que deu merda, porque Louise ainda não tinha esquecido, nem se vingado de Rebeca, por aquele lance de azarar Claire...

E isso já faz um século!

Eu estava de muito bom humor e preferi não interromper a briga das duas, afinal, Alvo acabou de me devolver meu precioso _Caveira_ e eu não ia arriscar sua integridade física, apartando briga de duas molecas sem noção, né? É.

Voltemos ao presente.

 **-Wainz, calada!** \- Scorp apontou pra Rebeca que já ia fazer outro adendo, provavelmente polêmico sobre o último tópico. - **Qual a próxima regra?**

 **-Que tal: se for pego, você está sozinho?** \- Eu ri do raciocínio de Tony. Devo lembrá-lo que ele é quem sempre é pego na história?

 **-Não dá pra escrevermos assim, teoricamente somos um grupo de estudos! -** Westhampton destacou o óbvio. E Alvo complementou.

 **-Fora que eu não sei se é interessante essa regra... Não deveria ser "um por todos e todos por um?".** \- Argh! Eu revirei os olhos diante da lógica de Alvo, parece que é da Lufa-lufa.

 **-É exatamente o que eu estou falando, Potter burro!** \- Tony delicado. - **Caso você faça merda, não prejudique o grupo!**

Ok, isso cabe reflexão.

Os grifinórios trabalham com a lógica do grupo proteger o indivíduo, já os sonserinos pensam que o indivíduo deve proteger o grupo. Um pensa que as pessoas são mais importantes e o outro pensa que a causa é mais importante.

Interessante.

 **-Os dois tem um ponto válido.** \- Falei pela primeira vez depois do barraco das meninas. - **Cabe a nós decidir o que é mais importante: defender o grupo ou defender o Ocaso.**

 **-Que se dane o grupo, a gente sempre pode colocar carne nova!** \- Rebeca tomou o lado que eu já esperava. **\- Sabemos que ninguém aqui vai ficar pra sempre, mas o Ocaso pode ser algo duradouro!**

 **-Mas não acho que seja certo uma pessoa pagar por algo que todos fizemos...** \- Aidan falou, fiel até o último fio de cabelo **. - Isso seria... Cruel.**

Ele completou meio em dúvida. Eu me lembrei de algo importante e acabei falando em voz alta.

 **-Foi exatamente o que Dolman fez.** \- Todos me olharam sem entender. - **Ele assumiu a culpa sozinho pelo crime do time da Sonserina... E nos deu a chance de seguir em frente.**

Rebeca concordou com a cabeça. Tony olhou pra mim sem entender. Paul Dolman não é um bom exemplo a seguir normalmente, veja quantos problemas eles nos causou, mas ninguém é só trevas ou luz, não é mesmo?

 **-Veja quão bem isso saiu pra ele! Foi expulso, perdeu dinheiro, credibilidade...** \- Alvo disse, contando nos dedos as desgraças que se abateram na vida do ex-capitão e monitor da Sonserina.

 **-Que diferença isso faz?** \- Rebeca questionou raivosa, como sempre. - **Se ele não tivesse feito isso, TODO o time teria tido o mesmo destino dele! Isso faz sentido pra você?**

 **-Dolman era um líder, era papel dele assumir a culpa.** \- Eu achei por bem dizer. - **Não é o nosso caso.**

 **-Mas foi você que deu esse exemplo!** \- John falou antes que um Aidan exasperado dissesse algo. - **De que lado você tá finalmente?**

Eu parei pra refletir. De que lado eu estou? Não sei se deveríamos deixar o Ocaso morrer caso alguém fosse pego, mas também deixar um indivíduo assumir a culpa toda soa extremamente errado.

 **-Eu sinceramente não sei.** \- Todos me olharam com uma cara de "Fala sério!" **\- Eu estou apenas jogando ideias, isso é um negócio muito difícil de se decidir!**

 **-Cesc tem razão.** \- Minha irmã gêmea olhou para minha versão surpresa, que nunca imaginou essas palavras saindo da boca dela nessa vida. - **Não dá pra decidir isso agora, talvez nem seja uma regra depois de tudo e sim uma decisão pessoal.**

Agora vejo claramente o que Claire quer dizer quando diz que somos "iguaizinhos". Só que Louise faz os questionamentos dela parecerem lógicos e não divagações de um bêbado, como os meus.

 **-Não colocamos essa regra então?** \- Tony ia retrucar, estranhamente indo de encontro com a fala de Louise, pela primeira vez. - **Por hora, pelo menos?**

Scorp acrescentou tardiamente, mas foi o suficiente para que Tony se conformasse, também "por hora".

 **-Passemos para a próxima regra então...** \- Alvo voltou a desenrolar o pergaminho que estava esquecido no chão.

 **-Posso sugerir sigilo do grupo?** \- Aidan perguntou com a mão levantada.

 **-Isso é já está implícito, Hataya! Tem que ser segredo.** \- Rebeca disse sem nenhuma paciência.

 **-Não é porque está implícito que não deva estar escrito. Caso alguém abra a boca, ninguém vai poder falar nada, "segredo não é uma regra mesmo"!**

Ouvir isso de Westhampton é no mínimo curioso, já que ele caiu aqui porque não conseguiu guardar a língua na boca e acabou contando ao irmão "que tinha um método muito eficaz para entregar os convites da festa da Corvinal".

Em outro momento iria fazer questão de chamá-lo de hipócrita e começar uma treta maligna novamente, mas a troco de que? Acho que estamos todos aprendendo uma outra forma de pensar e isso pode ser muito útil futuramente.

Fiquei calado, apenas observando a discussão. Em que diabos eu fui me meter?

* * *

 **-Cesc? Cesc! Você tá aí?** – Tony entrou no quarto quebrando completamente a minha concentração, não vou respondê-lo. – **Você tá aí! Por que não me respondeu?**

 **-Estou ocupado agora, Tony.** – E dessa vez não estou mentindo. Ele olhou em dúvida para os livros espalhados no chão e as várias penas sem tinta à minha frente.

 **-Uou! Onde conseguiu essas?** – Ele pegou as penas, para dar uma olhada melhor. – **Elas são caras!**

 **-Eu sei que são caras! E é por isso que eu vou vende-las e não dá-las.** – Levantei com dificuldade do chão, ok, agora só falta uma semana para ter meu braço de volta. Apenas uma semana.

 **-Vai vender para quem?** – Ele perguntou colocando as 10 penas pretas com as pontas prateadas na minha cama.

 **-Para os membros do Ocaso, pra quem mais?** – Ele me olhou como se eu estivesse doido. – **Lembra que eu falei que daria um jeito no nosso problema de comunicação?**

 **-O seu jeito é nos cobrar pelos seus serviços? Cesc!** – Apenas revirei os olhos. Que tipo de pessoa Tony acha que eu sou afinal?

 **-Vou cobrar exatamente o valor que eu paguei por cada uma delas, eu fiquei pobre com essa brincadeira, sabia? O valor e o frete da coruja, a gente divide por dez e fica tudo certo.**

 **-Mas não somos 10, somos 8 membros.** – Olhei para Tony sério. Vamos fazer as contas: 2 corvinais, 1 grifinório, 1 lufano e 4 sonserinos... 2+1+1+4 = DROGA! Ele tem razão, somos 8! Minha matemática se deteriorou muito esses últimos anos...

 **-Mas que merda! Vou fazer o que com duas penas extras?**

 **-Guarda. Vai que aparece mais dois idiotas que queiram participar do Ocaso?** – Ele deu de ombros como se essa fosse uma ótima solução.

 **-Vou ficar com 3 penas? Meu risco de ser pego em posse de uma vai ser triplicado! Quer dizer, não necessariamente, posso passar para alguém mais cuidadoso. Talvez até para mais de uma pessoa!**

 **-Hum... É uma ideia boa também, faça isso.** – Tony pegou uma e já ia colocando no bolso das vestes, eu tomei da mão dele. – **O que é isso? Eu vou pagar!**

 **-Não é isso! Não estão prontas ainda!** – Falei irritado. Tony achou mesmo que eu pensaria que ele me roubaria na cara dura?

 **-Tá faltando o quê?** – Ele perguntou cruzando os braços, como se a culpa fosse toda minha das coisas não darem certo no mundo!

 **-Eu não sei fazer feitiço reverso ainda!** – Falei emburrado. Essa merda de feitiço é difícil!

 **-O que diabos é um feitiço reverso?** – Eu sentei na minha cama, porque aquela conversa toda em pé era apenas descabida.

 **-Algo que a gente só vai ver lá pelo sexto ano e só o conceito e aplicações, parece.** – Tirei o braço da tipoia para estica-lo um pouco. Louise leu em algum lugar que não era bom ficar com o braço parado na mesma posição por muito tempo e a articulação do meu cotovelo concorda com isso.

 **\- Como funciona?**

 **-Funciona como o nome diz! É um feitiço normal, só que ao contrário!** – Eu olhei pra ele resumindo horrivelmente todo o conceito.

 **-Tipo** _ **Lumus**_ **e** _ **Nox**_ **?** – Tony me perguntou, enquanto sentava na própria cama, interessado.

 _ **-Lumus**_ **e** _ **Nox**_ **são um excelente exemplo!** – Falei impressionado com a perspicácia do meu amigo! Tá vendo? Dava pra explicar isso no terceiro ano sem problemas. **– Dá pra fazer a reversibilidade de qualquer feitiço!**

 **-Tipo um contrafeitiço?**

 **\- Contrafeitiços são feitiços reversos, mas feitiços reversos não são necessariamente contrafeitiços! Veja, no caso da gente, aplicamos os feitiços no pergaminho do Ocaso, certo?** – Ele acenou com a cabeça, como o bom aluno que ele é. – **O pergaminho tem o poder de dispersar os feitiços colocados nele, mas ele é o receptor das ações, o receptor das nossas mensagens.**

 **-E as penas são as... As atrizes do processo?** **As remetentes?** – Meu Deus, eu amo Tony demais! É tão fácil conversar com ele.

 **-Exatamente! Nós queremos que a mesma ação seja feita, mas no objeto oposto ao que nós trabalhamos anteriormente! Precisamos de uma variação dos feitiços usados para que as penas ao escreverem em qualquer pergaminho, tenha o efeito do nosso pergaminho do Ocaso!**

 **-Qualquer um de nós vai ter o poder de escrever o Ocaso? Isso não é perigoso?** – Ele me perguntou em dúvida.

 **-Por isso as regras tem que ser claras e rígidas e por isso eu escolhi essas belezinhas caras, elas já vem com feitiços de recarga, de retorno ao dono e só funcionam com ele, tem todo um processo... Me mandaram um pergaminho com as instruções, deve tá por aí, depois eu acho...**

 **-Ok, eu acho que entendi mais ou menos o conceito de feitiços reversos...** – Superficialmente, amigo. Essa bosta é cheia de exceções, vou te dizer. – **Então, o que está faltando pra você conseguir?**

 **-Tudo! Quero dizer, cara... Eu sei que se eu conseguir desvendar qual é exatamente o feitiço reverso de cada feitiço do Ocaso eu vou conseguir terminar rapidinho... Mas eu ainda não sei como pensar o inverso... Tem umas regras e variações, feitiço espacial, feitiço de transfiguração de objetos, de defesa, doméstico... É muita coisa!**

 **-Você precisa de ajuda!** – Não diga! Olhei cético pra o Sr. Óbvio. **– Alguém que entenda de feitiços...**

 **-Eu sei disso, Tony! Não se ofenda, mas não sei se você é o cara...** –Agora foi ele que me olhou como se eu fosse o idiota dos dois.

 **-Eu não ia sugerir a mim mesmo, por Merlin! Estava pensando no carinha da Corvinal... Aquele loiro aguado.**

 **-Westhampton?** – Claro que é Westhampton, que outro loiro da Corvinal tem no grupo? Não entendo porque Tony implica com ele, mas não com Longbotton... Estranho. – **Acha que ele poderia...**

 **-Ele fez aquele lance maneiro com a água lá na câmara... O que foi aquilo?** – Ele me olhou em dúvida e eu parei para lembrar do que ele estava falando. Estávamos dando uma geral no átrio principal e John usou bastante água... **\- Não foi um feitiço de limpeza avançado?**

 **-Agora que você mencionou, não parecia de limpeza... Tinha muita... Não sei explicar!** – Sabe quando um feitiço tem muita estética e sei lá... Desenvoltura de uma maneira meio... Tipo os feitiços de pirotecnia? Eles são bonitos, mas não tem utilidades focais, são de classes diferentes! – **Falarei com Westhampton! Acho que ele pode me ajudar nisso sim.**

 **-De nada, amigo.** – Eu sorri pra ele sinceramente.

 **-Obrigado, Tony. Agora leva esses livros de transfiguração de objetos com você, porque eu acho que já expirou o prazo da biblioteca.**

 **-Por que você não leva?** – Toda vez é isso!

 **-Porque estou incapacitado!** – Apontei para o meu pobre braço esticado em meu colo, sem movimento ou vida.

 **-Você só tem mais uma semana com essa desculpa, Cesc, depois seu braço volta.**

 **-Ele não foi a lugar algum.** – Eu disse, muito feliz de ter mais uma semana de desculpas, apesar de todos os transtornos.

 **-Idiota.**

 **-Você.**

 **-Você em dobro.**

 **-Você a milésima potência.**

 **-Você ao infinito.**

 **-Já conversamos que infinito é trapaça!** – Falei indignado. Cadê Scorp quando se precisa dele? Ele geralmente é o juiz dos nossos embates sem noção. Na verdade ele apenas grita "DÁ PRA VOCÊS DOIS PARAREM COM A PALHAÇADA?".

Pra que liderança se você pode fazer parte de uma "tripa" perfeita?


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21. A maldita tríade

 **-Ok, explica de novo esse lance de fluidez!** – Aidan pediu e apenas porque ele é uma criança interessada, vamos explicar de novo.

 **-Cesc, por favor.** – Westhampton seria um professor terrível apesar de Tony ter razão quanto a ele ser um bom feiticeiro. Ele tem bons exemplos em casa, aparentemente.

 **-Aidan, você precisa pensar que todos os movimentos que aprendemos nas aulas de feitiços ou nos livros são coringas!** – Aidan é trouxa e entendeu a referência, apesar de John ter feito uma cara de que não entendeu. Mas ele não precisa entender nada. – **Eles funcionam para qualquer bruxo com o mínimo de magia e uma varinha.**

 **-São feitiços que levaram muita técnica para serem desenvolvidos e ficarem básicos o suficientes para serem usados por qualquer um.** – John complementou, não conseguindo ficar quieto, na dele. Um tagarela de marca maior.

 **-Ok, eu entendi essa parte. Mas e a fluidez?** – Aidan perguntou ficando um pouco impaciente com a nossa enrolação pra chegar no ponto que ele quer. Acontece que se ele não souber a respeito disso, ele não vai entender nada!

 **-Pronto. Pense que os grandes feiticeiros que criaram esses feitiços bases, que são a variação mais conhecida e divulgada de cada feitiço, precisam ter um entendimento diferente da magia.** – No fim das contas estamos mesmo estudando magia elementar, olha só!

 **-Quer dizer que para cada feitiço que conhecemos, existe outras versões?**

 **-ISSO!** – Eu e Westhampton nos empolgamos e ouvimos vários "shiu" na sala de estudos 2. Isso não é uma biblioteca, pessoal!

 **\- Uma parte do entendimento dos feiticeiros que Cesc falou, ou seja, uma das coisas que eles levam em consideração para criar os feitiços base é a fluidez da magia.** – John agora se empolgou, então vou deixar ele falar, porque acho que se ele ficar calado, ele explode. **– Um grande bruxo é diferente de um grande feiticeiro, mas as duas coisas não se excluem, geralmente um grande bruxo É um grande feiticeiro e vise e versa, mas o que diferencia um do outro é que o feiticeiro obrigatoriamente pesquisa, desenvolve, cria e aperfeiçoa feitiços.**

Vou intervir, porque ele está se perdendo.

 **\- Notou que algumas vezes, mesmo que a gente não faça o movimento como o professor Flitwick ensinou, ainda assim dá certo?** – Aidan murmurou um chateado "não comigo", ô coitado, deixa eu ver se eu consigo explicar melhor. – **Tem gente que é muito bom em feitiço de defesa, outros de transfiguração, isso porque sua magia flui melhor em um tipo de feitiço e não no outro, entendeu?**

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, graças a Deus!

 **\- Voltando para a realidade, o diretor Dumbledore, por exemplo, era um exímio feiticeiro, mas ele não criava feitiços, logo ele não seguia a carreira na área de Feitiçaria.** – Falei ilustrando a fala do Corvinal prolixo. – **Diretor Snape, por outro lado, além de Mestre Pocionista, poderia ser considerado feiticeiro também, já que criou alguns feitiços ao longo de sua carreira.**

Claro que puxarei a sardinha para o diretor da Sonserina, claro, lógico e evidente.

 **-Mas o que é exatamente a fluidez?** – Eu vou dar um soco em Aidan! Que coisa! Nós vamos chegar lá.

 **-Feiticeiros precisam ter uma sensibilidade aguçada para a fluidez da magia, precisa perceber como a mágica se move e se manifesta em cada diferente situação.** – John falou feliz, finalmente tendo chegado ao ponto que Aidan queria.

 **-Feiticeiros sentem a magia?** – Aidan perguntou em dúvida.

 **-Algumas pessoas tem mais facilidade que as outras para sentir a magia no corpo, mas isso pode ser aprendido.** – Falei, deixando Aidan um pouco mais esperançoso, eu e John conseguíamos sentir a fluidez que vimos no livro _F_ _luiditas_ _M_ _agicae_ _,_ mas ele não. – **É uma questão de prática também.**

 **-Certo. Entendi. É tipo o caminho que a mágica percorre no seu corpo até sair em forma de feitiço! É isso, né?** – O lufano fez uma cara de, "pelo amor de Merlin, que seja isso!". Eu ri.

 **-É isso, sim, meu jovem.** – Falei fazendo graça, ele suspirou aliviado.

 **-Por que vocês dois estão estudando isso mesmo?** – Eu e John nos entreolhamos. Isso vai ser difícil de explicar...

 **-Estamos trabalhando a nossa fluidez mágica para aplicar a reversibilidade nos feitiços do nosso Pergaminho da "Magia elementar".** – Simples. John deu uma ênfase SUPER DISCRETA nas aspas com as mãos. Qual o sentido de um codinome para as coisas se esses idiotas vão ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa?

 **-Não faça essas malditas aspas! Quer que as pessoas se perguntem o que estamos querendo dizer com isso?** – Falei dando bronca em Westhampton, mas diferente das pessoas normais, um corvinal não aceita ser repreendido com facilidade. Mesmo obviamente merecendo.

 **-Não seja estúpido! Eu estava apenas brincando! Isso se chama piada interna, é claro que em público eu não fa...**

 **-Olha só o que temos aqui!** – Provando o meu ponto de que nós não devíamos fazer "piadas internas" sobre o Ocaso em lugar nenhum, eis que surge James Potter para nos perturbar a vida. **– Isso é quase uma piada pronta: o que um lufano, um corvinal e um sonserino faziam num bar?**

 **-Bebiam em homenagem ao grifinório falecido!** – Falei solenemente. Aidan e John riram, apenas porque James consegue ser irritante ao ponto de unir todas as Casas contra a Grifinória. – **Potter, se você não percebeu, isso é uma sala de estudos, por que não vai relinchar em outro lugar?**

 **-É uma área pública, não devo satisfação a você. A propósito, como está o ombro? Juro que na próxima temporada pegaremos mais leve, já que vocês com certeza não passarão pela Corvinal para nos enfrentar de novo nessa.** – Deuses do Olimpo, levem esse mortal para o Tártaro, por favor!

 **-Vocês também não vão passar pela Lufa-lufa, Potter, então provavelmente vão se encontrar de novo na disputa do terceiro lugar.** – Aidan falou atrevido, porque se tratando de Quadribol, somos todos puro atrevimento e blefes.

 **-Ora, por favor! Venceremos seu time de olhos vendados!** – Mogilka e Quérrel, aqueles dois trasgos, riram em concordância. Ô triozinho infernal esse, viu? Me aguardem...

 **-Talvez devesse tirar as vendas, Potter! Viu o que eles fizeram com a nossa equipe.** – John falou apenas a título de informação, porque todo mundo viu a força da Lufa-lufa naquele jogo!

 **-Não se preocupem crianças, já estamos trabalhando nisso.**

 **-Não estamos preocupados. Mas falando em preocupação, preciso de uma coisa que tá no meu celular, a brincadeira acabou, já pode me devolver ele agora, Potter.** – Estendi meu braço bom, esperando ele devolver o aparelho que ele não tem mais. A cara dele foi impagável.

Mas em defesa do grifinório, devo dizer que ele se recuperou rápido da mudança de assunto.

 **-Não é você que decide quando eu devolverei o seu brinquedinho.** – Ele falou desdenhoso. Uau, que blefe perfeito, se eu apenas não soubesse melhor...

 **-Estou falando sério, James.** – Sim, usei o nome dele certo, para causar impacto. E funcionou, ele me olhou surpreso. **– Minha mãe tá me cobrando um negócio que eu arquivei no celular, tenho que transcrever e enviar pra ela, honestamente, vai ser muito difícil tentar explicar o porquê de eu não poder fazer o que ela mandou, certo?**

Ele pareceu refletir a situação. Aquilo ali que eu estou vendo é culpa? Aguardando ansiosamente o momento em que ele irá admitir que PERDEU meu celular. Isso vai ser épico. Aidan e John apenas estão me olhando estranho, eles sabem que Alvo me devolveu o _Caveira_ ontem.

Apenas olhei para os dois com minha melhor cara de "NÃO ESTRAGUEM MEU BLEFE, SUAS PESTES!"

 **-Hum... Vou ver o que posso fazer por você, Fábregas... Não sei se está merecendo.** – O QUÊ? Mas que cara de pau! Potter apenas fez aquele cumprimento dos dois dedos na testa e me deixou com cara de "WTF?". Deu as costas e foi embora.

 **-Achei que Alvo já tivesse devolvido seu celular.** – Aidan falou me olhando acusadoramente.

 **-Exatamente! Veja que disparate, esse moleque devia estar me pedindo desculpas e prometendo que iria até os confins da Terra para achar o** _ **Caveira**_ **!** – Falei indignado.

John apenas maneou a cabeça, como se não pudesse acreditar nas coisas que eu estava dizendo. Idiota!

 **-Podemos voltar aos estudos, por favor!** – Ele perguntou cansado.

 **-Opa! Essa é minha deixa.** – Aidan levantou rápido e foi jogando suas coisas de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila. – **Desculpa, caras, mas essas coisas de** _ **Flash reverso**_ **e fluídos mágicos não são pra mim! Adeus.**

Eu dei risada da cara de John que não faz ideia do que seja um _Flash reverso_ ou que deve estar tentando entender o que são fluídos mágicos. Eca! Deve ser algo nojento, eu hein.

 **-Tá, volte para o capítulo do livro que fala dos mecanismos internos catalizadores da varinha, ainda não entendi direito como ela capta a magia do bruxo e transforma em feitiço.** – John me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

 **-E quem entendeu? Ninguém sabe ao certo porque é tão difícil para um bruxo médio fazer uso de sua magia sem o intermédio da varinha e seu catalizador!** – Ele me disse como o grande sabichão que ele é. Já disse que detesto corvinais?

 **-Tenho certeza de que você está errado!** – Ele me olhou ofendido. – **Como um fabricante de varinhas sabe exatamente qual será o núcleo mágico de cada uma? Qual catalizador se adequará a cada bruxo?**

 **-Eles sabem disso como tudo mais na magia: através de experimentos e registros de experimentos!** – Ele me disse se irritando, que medinho, Westhampton!

 **-Pois eu duvido que seja só isso. Tenho certeza que algum bruxo estudou e escreveu um livro sobre o assunto, mas com certeza não foi um dos que você leu: "Se eu não li, não existe!"** – Imitei a voz dele, com aquele sotaque estranho do País de Gales. Eu achei que ficou perfeito, mas ele não parece ter apreciado a minha arte.

 **-Quer saber de uma? Você estuda no seu canto e eu estudo no meu! A gente só se encontra de novo pra fazer os feitiços, ok?**

 **-Tá.** – Eu disse metaforicamente dando de ombros, já que não posso fazer de verdade. Mas o "não me importo" ficou implícito no tom de voz e no desdém da minha expressão.

 **-TÁ!** – Ele foi catando alguns livros e foi jogando de qualquer jeito na mesa ao lado. Fiz questão de colocar a mão em cima do _F_ _luiditas_ _M_ _agicae_ _,_ o que provavelmente me rendou uma praga aos meus descendentes, mas essa era a melhor referência que nós tínhamos e a decisão do divórcio foi dele, então...

Sabe o que os gregos falam sobre a tríade? Tudo deles vem em 3, desde os primórdios: os 3 grandes deuses, as 3 grandes deusas, as 3 moiras do destinos, as 3 fúrias, as 3 górgonas... Perderia meu tempo falando tudo que vem em 3 para aquele povo. Fora a Santíssima Trindade do Cristianismo, mas aí já é outra história.

O que eu queria é que vocês percebessem como estava tudo dando certo quando éramos 3, em resumo, estávamos avançando no estudo. Daí Aidan caiu fora, levou uma das pernas do banquinho e tudo desmoronou.

Crianças, tudo que é bom vem em 3! E as desgraças também, porque se você não reparou seu celular vai dar pau, seu computador vai dar pau, espere um pouco... Espere mais um pouco. Seu ar-condicionado vai dar pau. Pronto, a tríade da desgraceira!

Basicamente eu, Tony e Scorp! Hahahahahahaha

* * *

Depois de ter implorado e levado dois livros pesados sobre Poções Curativas e Interação Medicamentosa, com a ajuda de Tony, livros esses que deixaram Madame Pomfrey extremamente irritada, consegui convencer a velha a me dar a Poção Emenda Ossos três dias antes do prazo que ela estipulou.

Todos nós sabemos que ela deu esse prazo também como forma de punição e que nem precisava desse tempo todo de molho... Claro, que ela seria punida pelo conselho de ética se isso fosse divulgado e que eu seria morto por envenenamento caso deixasse que essa acusação, fruto das minha divagações, saísse pela minha boca.

Meros detalhes.

O importante é que estava com o meu braço funcionando novamente, bem à tempo da festa da Corvinal, que seria essa noite.

Nada é por acaso comigo.

Quando o relógio deu 10 para a meia noite, estranhamente todos os monitores encontraram coisas muito importantes e inadiáveis para fazer, a maioria tinha uma festa para ir também, o que nos deixou com os corredores livres. Até mesmo os idiotas que se arriscaram a ir pela Grande Escadaria, foram beneficiados pela moribundice mágica da nossa Escola.

Quando eu digo que a magia gosta do caos, ninguém acredita!

* * *

A festa estava ficando assustadoramente selvagem agora e eu não tenho certeza de que os feitiços de desilusão que os corvinais colocaram ao redor das Ruínas serão suficientes. Espero que nenhum professor resolva dar uma voltinha noturna do lado de cá do castelo.

Com todos vestidos de preto e branco era meio difícil dizer de que Casa éramos. Bem, todo mundo parecia saber exatamente quem eu era, mas quando se faz parte de um dos times de Quadribol isso até é esperado.

Cumprimentei John e seus característicos óculos de armação e lentes azuis com a gravata fazendo jogo, uma das poucas pessoas que estavam em desacordo com as vestes exigidas pra festa, mas ainda combinando com o ambiente em geral. Ser irmão de um dos organizadores deve lhe garantir alguns benefícios.

Um divórcio amigável, por que não?

A atmosfera estava bastante interessante, tenho que admitir que a Corvinal sempre faz um bom trabalho quando se trata de beleza e estilo. Os tons da festa eram azuis bem escuros e negro e tudo estava decorado com tecidos leves, que pareciam pedaços de neblina noturna. Combinavam perfeitamente com o céu estrelado da Escócia rural.

Entre as pilastras das Ruínas, muitos alunos de várias Casas diferentes dançavam ao som de sucessos bruxos e trouxas, alunos em sua maioria com mais de 15 anos, salvo algumas exceções, como eu.

Os times de Quadribol estavam aqui, Scorpius e Alvo também, conversando animadamente, sentados em uma das grandes pedras no canto norte das Ruínas, virando _shots_ de _Firewisky_ numa competição estranha. Se os senhores Potter e Malfoy souberem disso...

Avistei Louise, que havia sido convidada pelo seu quase-namorado irritante, o pobre coitado que está sendo cozido em banho-maria, pela minha irmã cruel. Mas hoje ela estava dançando muito perto de Longbotton pra me trazer paz. Enquanto estiver tranquilo assim, eu é que não vou me meter.

A maioria dos caras escolheram vir de preto, inclusive eu, menos o capitão da Grifinória, o idiota do Longbotton. E Tony.

Meu melhor amigo parecia bastante assustador agora, nada de angelical, como o filho do professor de Herbologia, mesmo tendo optado por capa preta e vestes brancas como o artilheiro.

Ele estava encarando furiosamente o casalzinho fantasmagórico, Louise estava de branco como seu par, usando um vestido muito curto e muito fluído pro meu gosto, que só a base de feitiços mesmo pra ficar no lugar.

Ela não sente frio?

Não iria interferir no lance de minha irmã e Longbotton, mas certamente iria interferir se Tony tentasse alguma coisa. Isso faria mais mal do que bem pra ele.

Para minha sorte, já que ninguém merece ficar de babá de marmanjo, Sienna B. passou na frente de Tony linda e... O que eu estava dizendo? Ah, sim. Ela é linda. E... E Tony foi atrás dela, meio que hipnotizado. Eu sorri pra isso. Quem sabe as previsões de Lia não se concretizarão afinal?

Falando nela, ela surgiu como uma entidade do mal, com a mera menção de seu nome nos meus pensamentos. E estava uma visão essa noite.

Normalmente sempre a vejo com suas vestes pesadas da escola ou com o uniforme do time e nenhuma das duas roupas faz jus as formas femininas dela.

Hoje ela estava linda com um vestido de um ombro só, que começava em uma cor chumbo e descia justo e cheio de pequenas dobras [N/A: drapeado] escurecendo até chegar no preto ao fim.

Obrigado corvinais pelos feitiços de aquecimento que permitem roupas assim.

Ela veio caminhando em minha direção com os cabelos em um penteado alto, mas com bastante fios fora do lugar, não sei se de propósito ou se por muito tempo dançando. Lia carregava nas mãos dois copos de alguma bebida que eu nem me arriscaria a tentar adivinhar qual é.

 **-Oi, capitão**. - Ela me sorriu com o rosto inteiro, mostrando a covinha charmosa na bochecha. Provavelmente ela já tinha tido sua cota de _Firewhisky_ ou de _Vinho de fadas_. Bebendo de dois em dois copos, isso não me surpreenderia.

 **-Thiollent. Curtindo a festa?** \- Ela deu uma risada fora de lugar, mostrando que eu estava muito certo no meu palpite do álcool. - **Qual o seu veneno da noite?**

 **-Hidromel**. - Ela baixou a cabeça e me olhou por baixo dos cílios. - **E o seu?**

Opa! Parece que tem algo aqui. Ela continuou a me olhar com um sorriso insinuante, passando o copo levemente na boca, sem beber no entanto. Vamos arriscar, mesmo que seja com sua amiga mais velha e meio bêbada.

 **-Nada líquido por enquanto.** \- Ela sorriu ainda mais e virou o conteúdo do primeiro copo de uma vez, descartando-o em seguida.

 **\- Não podemos deixar que isso aconteça, não é mesmo, Capitão?** \- O jeito que ela falou "capitão". Esse tipo de coisa deveria ser proibida! Tomei o segundo copo da mão dela e virei de uma vez, feliz de ser apenas Hidromel, cuja a doçura permitia uma virada com estilo, mesmo que eu não tenha costume com álcool.

Ela sorriu em aprovação.

Eu me aproximei de minha artilheira, dessa vez querendo me certificar de que não estava interpretando mal as coisas. Sim, aparentemente estou traumatizado com o lance do Potter ainda.

Mas Lia não se afastou, muito menos o interesse em seus olhos.

Passei minhas mãos pela nuca dela, sentindo alguns fios soltos do penteado que provavelmente era elaborado, no início da noite, mas que agora apenas juntava o cabelo de uma maneira despojada.

E sexy.

Não a beijei de imediato como ela parecia esperar. Ao invés disso deixei meus lábios vagarem suavemente pela lateral de sua boca, pelo contorno do queixo e fui descendo pelo pescoço macio, de pele morena. Muito linda realmente.

Ela suspirou meio entregue, muito diferente da Lia mandona com a qual eu estou acostumado, então decidi acordá-la um pouco, sugando a pele logo acima do início do decote de seu vestido. Funcionou.

 **-Pare de me provocar! -** Ela falou com seu tom de voz quase normal, suficientemente petulante pra me fazer levantar a cabeça e sorrir maliciosamente.

Finalmente a trouxe mais para perto e a beijei, tomando os lábios dela com um pouco mais de violência do que geralmente uso. Mas essa é a Lia, ela aguenta um pouco de brutalidade.

O sinal de que eu estava certo veio quando ela agarrou meu pescoço com força, me trazendo para mais perto. Senti ela enfiar a língua na minha boca atrevidamente. Já sabem o quanto eu gosto de garotas decididas.

Permiti que ela tomasse o controle do beijo, enquanto me concentrava em deixar minhas mãos vagarem pelo corpo dela, quadris, cintura, costelas.

Deixei meus polegares roçarem de leve a parte de baixo dos peitos dela, mesmo por cima do vestido de festa, com muito pano para o meu gosto. Ela sentiu o toque e interrompeu o beijo.

Paramos ofegantes. Lia me olhou por baixo dos cílios, com aqueles grandes olhos de caramelo derretido e me disse duas palavras que nunca pareceram tão fantásticas antes:

 **-Aqui não.**

* * *

 **[N/A: Podem pular essa parte em itálico, quem não gosta de cenas adultas (eu não sei o termo certo, kkkkk). Sério, pode pular sem problemas.]**

 _Tomei um fôlego para me acalmar e depois peguei a mão dela e a conduzi mais a baixo nas Ruínas. "Aqui não, mas em outro lugar sim", era tudo que eu conseguia pensar._

 _Descemos o pequeno monte em direção a Floresta Proibida e quando finalmente fomos atingidos pelo frio da noite, fora dos feitiços de aquecimento e antirruídos da festa, resolvi parar e olhei pra ela._

 _Ela me olhava com o mesmo olhar seguro de antes e fiquei feliz de constatar que ela não havia mudado de ideia._ _Tirei a minha capa e joguei na relva, para que o orvalho da noite não nos atingisse tanto. Lia se sentou sem cerimônia, me convidando com o olhar para me juntar a ela._

 _Não demorei a fazê-lo, porém não pude deixar de perguntá-la. -_ _ **Tem certeza?**_

 _Ela sorriu tranquilamente._ _ **\- Não estou bêbada, se é isso o que te preocupa.**_

 _Me aproximei novamente, dessa vez sem provocações. Busquei lábios e língua e fiquei muito satisfeito de perceber que tirei aquele semblante tranquilo dela. Nada de tranquilidade por aqui, Lia._

 _Ela também se mostrou muito mais atrevida, fora do alcance de olhares curiosos. Não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar as mãos em minha pele, por baixo da camisa._

 _Suas mãos estavam frias e eu me arrepiei automaticamente, ela riu, a filha da mãe cruel. Mas esse jogo dois podem jogar, parei de agarrar seus quadris e comecei a explorar a pele por baixo do vestido._

 _Ela ofegou durante o beijo com a sensação de minhas mãos frias em suas coxas quentes. Eu sorri vitorioso._

 _Continuamos a nos beijar com certo desespero, o frio da noite nem sendo notado nesse momento. Senti-la próxima a mim desse jeito era todo o calor que eu precisava._ _Comecei a provocá-la, levando as mãos cada vez mais próximas do lugar que eu sabia que Lia queria que elas estivessem._

 _Ela cravou as unhas curtas de artilheira nas minhas costas e mordeu meu lábio inferior em protesto. Muito delicada essa garota não?_

 _Afastei a renda dela suavemente, apenas para lhe responder a altura e toquei-a naquela parte que nesse exato momento estava tão quente e úmida. Pronta._

 _-_ _ **Cesc...**_ _\- ela suspirou meu nome ansiosa._

 _ **-Calma.**_ _\- Falei enquanto começava a massageá-la cuidadosamente, bem atento a suas reações._

 _Ela fechou os olhos e começou a morder os lábios, começando a ondular o corpo no ritmo dos meus dedos._ _Estávamos naquele momento em que ainda dava para parar tudo que estava sendo feito, colocar as roupas no lugar e fingir que nada disso tinha acontecido._

 _Mas não queríamos parar._

 _Voltei a beijar Lia, soltando seus lábios da prisão que eram seus dentes agora. Ela suspirou dentro da minha boca e eu apenas imitei com a língua os movimentos que estava fazendo com os dedos dentro dela._

 _Ela pareceu muito satisfeita com isso. Desci meus lábios sinuosamente pelo pescoço que ela agora me oferecia de bom grado e fui até a borda do maldito vestido que, nesse momento, poderia ser muito bonito em outro lugar._

 _ **-Vamos ter que cuidar desse vestido.**_ _– Eu falei meio irritado._ _Ela riu roucamente e aceitou que eu parasse meus movimentos para ajudá-la a sair de todo aquele tecido._

 _Lia não usava sutiã, então os mamilos escuros e excitados pelo frio foram a primeira coisa que vi assim que conseguimos tirar todo aquele pano._ _Ela sorriu confiante. Exatamente como Rebeca faria. Difícil essa minha vida com garotas que sabem o quanto são lindas._

 _ **-Vai ficar aí parado me admirando ou...**_ _-Não deixei ela completar a provocação e a puxei de volta para o nosso beijo, de volta para baixo de mim. Ela não colocou nenhum empecilho nisso._

 _Senti as mãos de Lia começarem a desabotoar a parte de baixo da minha camisa. Ela estava indo muito bem sozinha, então decidi que iria continuar a brincar com as tiras da pequena calcinha de renda preta que ela estava usando._

 _Quando me aproximei novamente do mesmo lugar que estava antes, ela se atrapalhou com os botões._ _Resolvi brincar lá embaixo mais tarde e voltei minha atenção para aqueles seios muito redondos e que pareciam implorar por mim._

 _Lia finalmente conseguiu terminar de abrir minha camisa e eu a ajudei a tirá-la. Era pele com pele agora._ _A beijei apenas porque queria que estivéssemos o mais próximo possível. Eu ainda com minhas calças e meias e ela com sua renda e saltos._

 _Vamos apenas esperar que Hagrid não saia de casa agora ou então ele vai ter uma visão e tanto._

 _Completamente encaixado nela, mas ainda de roupa, foi quase impossível não me esfregar naquele calor tentador. Mas eu não estou com pressa para acabar._

 _Separei nossos lábios e desci em direção aos mamilos dela que já haviam sido negligenciados demais essa noite. Ela agarrou os meus braços e fechou os olhos em total acordo comigo._

 _Lambi o primeiro mamilo sentindo a pele cor de canela com um sabor mais picante do que eu imaginava que teria, muito feliz de estar conhecendo essa sensação._ _Rebeca nunca me deixou ir tão longe. Nossos amassos sempre foram com roupas, provavelmente um dos ensinamentos da irmã dela._

 _Com Lia era diferente, ela era mais experiente._

 _Prendi o pequeno botão escuro no céu da boca delicadamente, arrancando um gemido agoniado dela._

 _ **-Chupa, Cesc. Vamos!**_ _\- Mandona como sempre. Resolvi que não tinha porque não obedecê-la dessa vez._ _Fiz exatamente o que ela me pediu sentindo Lia me puxar ainda mais perto, se é que isso era possível, cravando um dos saltos nas minhas costas._

 _Ok. Isso_ _doeu, cacete! Mas para não estragar o clima como um Scorpius da vida, não fiz nenhum som, levantei o pé dela e o posicionei melhor, no entanto._

 _Nós dois já estávamos muito, muito aquecidos agora e pra provar isso, Lia puxou meu cabelo, me t_ _irando de cima de seus peitos._

 _ **-Chega de enrolação, Capitão! Hora de mostrar pra que veio. -**_ _Mas que garota mais ingrata! Estou fazendo mais por ela do que por mim mesmo! Vai, Cesc, vai ser bonzinho..._

 _-_ _ **Estou tentando te agradar aqui, Thiollent.**_ _\- Respondi ofendido._

 _Ela apenas me puxou para um beijo quente e falou por sobre o fôlego. -_ _ **Me agrade de outra maneira agora.**_

 _Nossa, finalmente está acontecendo! Todos esses anos imaginando como seria a minha primeira vez... Tá, não tantos assim, aproveitei bem a minha infância inocente antes de ficar sonhando acordado com garotas, mas enfim..._

 _Tiramos o resto das peças que faltavam, Lia mantendo os malditos saltos assassinos, que são visualmente muito bonitos, mas que poderiam ser um pouquinho menos letais._

 _ **-Trouxe proteção?**_ _\- Ela me perguntou impaciente, fiz que não com a cabeça. -_ _ **Droga, Cesc.**_

 _ **-Me desculpe se eu não espera...**_ _– Ela calou meu sarcasmo com um beijo desesperado._

 _ **\- Trouxe sua varinha?**_ _\- Sempre. Tirei-a de dentro de um dos bolsos internos da capa embaixo de nós, Lia a tomou da minha mão e eu a olhei ciumento. –_ _ **Calma. Eu sei um feitiço!**_

 _Deixei ela usar a minha preciosa apenas porque realmente precisávamos logo acabar com isso, em outra situação eu teria sido energicamente contra, cada qual com sua varinha. Mas eu já estava me sentindo um pouco mais louco do que o aconselhado pra pessoas com minhas psicopatias, então..._

 _ **-Pronto.**_ _\- Ela jogou minha varinha para o lado de qualquer jeito depois de executar o bendito feitiço de proteção, me fazendo dar um rosnado baixo e trazendo o corpo dela com brutalidade de volta pra mim._

 _Fui meio agressivo nessa hora, metade por vingança, pelo tratamento com minha amada varinha de olmo e fibra de coração de Dragão e parte por pura frustração sexual mesmo._

 _Ela, que era a completamente ansiosa e sem nenhum pouco de paciência da história, pegou meu membro e colocou em posição, na entrada de seu corpo._

 _É isso então. Algumas mulheres são toda enrolação e preliminares, como Rebeca, que adora jogar até te deixar louco, sem saber o seu próprio nome e depois diz que não está mais afim e outras são como Lia._

 _Mulheres que parecem viver por esse momento._

 _Como entender essa espécie? Como não amá-las?_

 _Ela era apertada, e estava me dando tudo que eu queria desde o primeiro sorriso insinuante que me lançou essa noite. Nós dois gememos juntos, no momento em que eu me encaixei completamente dentro dela._

 _ **-Finalmente, Capitão!**_ _\- ela me disse com sua voz rouca, tentando me tirar do sério._

 _Ela faz isso nos treinos, nas masmorras e agora está fazendo durante o sexo. Bem a cara de Lia isso. Mas não me dignei a lhe dar nenhuma resposta, apenas acelerei meus movimentos e deixei ela se calar naturalmente._

 _Ou ao menos fiz ela parar de falar coisas com sentido._

 _Deus, isso é tão bom! Melhor do que voar, melhor do que achar um feijãozinho com sabor decente, melhor do que fazer magia!_

 _Nossos corpos estavam tão unidos agora, que nem se Dumbledore saísse de sua tumba e nos ordenasse para parar, poderíamos fazê-lo. Passados alguns minutos, ou horas, sei lá, entramos naquele frenesi que antecipa o grand finale. Mas nunca tinha sido assim antes pra mim. Talvez porque nunca havia sido dentro de uma garota antes._

 _Senti o corpo de Lia convulsionar embaixo do meu, contraindo todos os músculos internos no processo. Eu não durei muito depois disso._

 _Obrigado, Deus, Merlin, o Cosmo e todas as estrelas do firmamento por essa sensação incrível que é gozar._

 _Quando finalmente voltamos para o planeta Terra, um vento frio bateu nos nossos corpos suados e nos lembrou que estávamos em Hogwarts, ao ar livre, altas horas da madrugada, no final do outono escocês, quase inverno._

 _ **-Porra, essa foi foda!**_ _\- Eu reclamei em voz alta, enquanto procurava minhas roupas apressadamente. Frio do caralho!_

 _ **-Você sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir especial, hein?**_ _\- Olhei pra cima pra ver se a tinha magoado realmente, mas apenas encontrei uma Lia esparramada na minha capa, parecendo nem um pouco ofendida._

 _ **-Desculpa, mas é que eu não sou muito fã de frio...**_ _\- Eu disse sinceramente e ela apenas riu de leve, não prolongando muito o meu sofrimento causado pela minha completa falta de tato pós-primeira vez._

* * *

 **[N/A: Podem abrir os olhos, crianças! ;*]**

Nos vestimos rápido, mais rápido do que nos despimos antes, mas sem falar muito como no início de tudo. Enquanto ajudava Lia a fechar o vestido, fiz questão de verificar se estava tudo bem entre a gente.

 **-Foi... Foi bom pra você, não foi? Não está arrependida, nem nada, né?** \- Queria não ter soado tão inseguro, mas não sou exatamente um especialista em sexo casual. Ou de nenhum tipo.

Mas ela apenas se virou sorrindo e colocou a mão no meu ombro displicentemente.

 **-Não se preocupe com isso, você fez um ótimo trabalho, Capitão.** \- Eu sorri pra isso. - **E não precisa se preocupar quanto ao resto. Nada mudou.**

Ela apenas me deu um beijo na bochecha tendo que se inclinar para cima, mesmo com os saltos e foi embora como se nada tivesse acontecido.

U.a.u. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece todos os dias. Ela não sabe, mas agora faz parte de uma das minhas melhores e mais importantes lembranças.

Ou talvez ela saiba. A tríade bem que poderia existir para esse tipo de coisa também, hein?

 **[N/A: Estou com vergonha, Carol (é minha irmã q lê isso aqui), finja q não leu nada disso! kkkkkkkkkk]**


	22. Capítulo 22 O inverno

Capítulo 22. Inverno

 **-Tem certeza que deu certo?** – Eu olhei em dúvida para John. Ele me olhou cansado. – **Vai ter que me mostrar isso na reunião de mais tarde.**

Peguei mais um muffin da cestinha, estranhamente a comida na mesa da Corvinal é mais gostosa do que na Sonserina. Isso explica porque somos tão mal-humorados!

 **-Por que eu diria que consegui uma coisa que eu não consegui?**

 **-Se surpreenderia com as coisas que as pessoas dizem que fizeram, mas não fizeram... Não me olhe com essa cara! Eu disse as pessoas, não eu!**

Westhampton é apenas desagradável. Estou aqui na companhia dele hoje porque ele aparentemente não podia esperar para falar comigo à respeito de sua descoberta: ele jura de pé junto que conseguiu fazer o feitiço do segredo em uma pena dele.

Por sorte as penas que eu comprei já vem com alguns feitiços, então, apenas precisamos colocar esses 3:

Feitiço do destinatário – o que garantirá que as mensagens do Ocaso só chegarão às pessoas que devem receber.

Feitiço de segredo – Que faz as letras desaparecerem no momento em que forem escritas e lidas. Por isso que temos cuidado na hora de escrever os textos, já pensou se apenas cometemos um erro de ortografia? Na verdade, acho que devíamos escrever uma borboleta com "ch" de propósito, só para parecer que foi um dos nossos colegas burros.

Feitiço para a destruição das mensagens – O feitiço inspirado no de Bradbury, com certeza o mais difícil, pelo menos pra mim, que ainda tenho certa dificuldade com feitiços de transfiguração.

Esses feitiços não tem um nome ainda, depois olharei a tradução das palavras em latim, para deixar tudo mais chique. Vocês sabem que no mundo bruxo, latim é o "must". A dificuldade maior é que todos são feitiços que causam efeitos em outros objetos, aí merda tudo.

Rebeca chegou esbaforida e sentou, quase no meu colo.

 **-Tenho um babado fortíssimo pra contar pra vocês!** – Ela falou parecendo um gato que tinha acabado de conseguir comer o passarinho. Fofoqueira.

 **-Não tem comida na mesa da Sonserina não?** – Uma garota que deve estar lá no sexto ou sétimo ano falou, provavelmente porque Rebeca já deve ter dito algum desaforo pra ela, ou é uma rival de Jéssica Wainz, quem sabe?

 **-Não se preocupe, ainda tem o suficiente para encher essa sua...** – Eu apenas tapei a boca de Rebeca, porque não há motivo para se comportar mal na mesa dos outros coleguinhas, nós somos melhores do que isso. Ela ficou se contorcendo, tentando morder minha mão no processo.

 **-Você vai se comportar?** – Ela me olhou raivosamente. Não iria soltá-la para ela bater em mim e na pobre garota da Corvinal.

 **-Isso não se configura como violência contra a mulher?** – John perguntou, sem nenhum propósito aparente.

 **-Não a estou machucando, estou contendo, nenhum juiz no mundo me condenaria por isso!** – Ele me olhou ceticamente, mas sua atenção foi captada para longe. – **Você vai se comportar, mocinha?**

Soltei Rebeca que imediatamente começou a ajeitar o batom borrado. Que olhar perigoso, mas já recebi piores. Ela não parecia mais tão disposta a contar a sua fofoca do dia. Do começo do dia, digo.

 **-Fábregas, por que Potter está nos encarando?**

 **-Pare de dar atenção que ele vai parar.** – Claro que John não me ouviu e continuou encarando Potter. E o pior de tudo, fazendo caras e bocas pra ele. – **John, pare.**

Ele me olhou através de seu estranhos óculos azuis. Curioso que nem sequer consigo imaginar ele sem eles. Mas no mundo trouxa, dos filmes e séries americanos, John com certeza seria jogado em uma lixeira. Seria tragicômico. Odeio filmes tragicômicos.

 **-Estou no meu direito de olhar, encarar e... Merda! Ele tá vindo pra cá!** – Ele tentou se esconder, escorregando um pouco no banco. Agora aguente as consequências como um homem! – **O que aconteceu com Potter? Ele costumava ser um cara legal!**

John sussurrou tapando parte do rosto com a mão, Deus como ele é ridículo. Vou na Sonserina e encontro Tony, Rebeca, Scorp, vou na Grifinória e acho Alvo, na Lufa-lufa, Aidan e na Corvinal... Isso. Sou um imã de maluco.

 **-De onde você conhece James, Westhampton?** – Rebeca perguntou subitamente interessada, sua outra fofoca esquecida.

Potter desviou o caminho e apenas saiu do Grande Salão, deixando um corvinal patético bastante aliviado. O que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui mesmo?

 **-Sério. Ele era uma criança legal, meu pai costumava levar eu, Hugh, James e Alvo para as aulas de Quadribol para crianças. Era ridículo, as vassouras voavam apenas um metro e nem sequer faziam movimentos bruscos... Mas eu adorava!**

 **-Tá, tá, tá... Você já usava esses óculos ridículos?** – Eu perguntei fazendo graça, porque é apenas como eu sou.

- **Claro, eu tive** _ **Seminvíase**_ **quando tinha três anos.** – Eu e Rebeca olhamos surpresos, admito que da minha parte havia um pouco de culpa também. – **É uma** _ **magibactéria**_ **que basicamente deixa a melanina do bruxo incolor. Tive sorte que fui diagnosticado rápido e apenas os olhos foram prejudicados...**

 **-Tá falando sério?** – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e Rebeca apenas me deu uma cotovelada. – **Não vou retirar o que eu disse, seus óculos ainda são ridículos.**

Ele riu, porque é verdade.

 **-A outra opção era vermelho! Meus pais acharam que um mundo azulado me fariam uma criança mais tranquila.**

 **-Faz sentido e azul combina mais com seu tom de pele. Você tem definitivamente uma pele de tom frio.** – Rebeca disse como se estivesse falando algo que fazia sentido. – **Pele pálida e cabelo loiro acinzentado. Invista nos roxos, azuis e verdes sempre, querido!**

 **-Invista em um manicômio, Rebeca!** – Eu disse a ela, recebendo um olhar de desdém. – **Qual era a fofoca que você queria contar e que não podia esperar... Só que, aparentemente, pode?**

 **-Ah, sim! A coisa mais bizarra aconteceu na festa, sexta!** – Ela ganhou a minha atenção e a de John, que já estava terminando de colocar o telhado em sua casa de waflles. – **Haardy e Streck tiveram um "estranhamento" interessante.**

Rebeca deu ênfase nas aspas, qual o problema de deixar essas malditas aspas nas entrelinhas?

 **-Eles realmente brigaram?** – Eu perguntei, não porque sou fofoqueiro, não sou mais, juro, mas porque: 1. Envolve um jogador meu, não quero ele metido em problemas; 2. Envolve Haardy e eu quero ele afogado em problemas.

- **Streck até parecia querer, estava caindo de bêbado! –** Rebeca riu da desgraça alheia. **– Ele fez uma cena e tanto!**

 **-E Haardy? Por que ele apenas não falou com Hugh? Ele teria cuidado desse idiota!** – John falou pressupondo que a culpa era de Streck. Não no meu turno, cowboy!

 **-Já sabemos o quão angelical Martin Haardy é, a sua pergunta já te diz de quem foi a culpa, não?** – John revirou os olhos para a minha lógica. – **Ele poderia ter chamado seu irmão pra resolver, mas não chamaria se fosse o culpado.**

 **-A culpa não foi do cara bêbado que fez uma cena? Claro que não, porque ele é sonserino e jogador de Quadribol e essa é toda a defesa que ele precisa...**

 **-Dispenso o seu sarcasmo, eu só es...**

 **-Dá para vocês dois deixarem eu terminar a história? Obrigada! Bem... Streck estava bastante alterado, ficava dizendo que não queria mais, que estava cansado disso, que ia tentar fazer as coisas por conta própria...**

 **-Que coisas?** – Eu perguntei agora muito curioso.

- **Eu não sei dizer ao certo, ele estava embolando a língua, bêbado de verdade...** – Ela falou torcendo o nariz em desagrado. **– Mas o mais estranho de tudo e acreditem a situação toda era muito estranha, foi que Haardy parecia muito tranquilo, a única coisa que ele parecia querer era levar Streck pra longe, mas Thiollent e Habermas impediram.**

 **-Lia? Que horas foi isso?**

 **-E Habermas!** – Rebeca me olhou com suspeita, dando uma ênfase estranha na informação. **– Foi lá para às 2 da manhã... Eles disseram que levariam Streck para as Masmorras, Haardy não pareceu gostar muito disso.**

 **-Que história bem detalhada!** – John falou com dose extra de ironia. – **Acha que Haardy da noite para o dia virou o** _ **Mago com o coração peludo**_ **?**

 **-Quem?**

 **-É de um dos personagens dos Contos de Beedle, o bardo, ignore. Mas você tem razão, Cesc, tem algo errado com aquele garoto!**

 **-Eu sei disso, mas ninguém parece ver! Eu vou me informar melhor sobre essa história. Vou perguntar a Lia o que ela viu.**

 **-Por que não a Habermas?** – Rebeca apenas está esquisita, mas não serei eu que incentivarei esse comportamento. Espero sinceramente que ela não tenha me visto com Lia. Isso seria... Estranho.

 **-Perguntarei aos dois! Quanto mais informações melhor.**

 **-Pergunte a Streck também, já que está indo nesse caminho, mas honestamente, acho que o lance de Haardy é algo estúpido.** – Olhei cético pra ele. – **Qual é! O cara tem ajudado meu irmão a estudar para a prova do estágio como Pocionista Júnior no St. Mungus!**

 **-O que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa?** – Rebeca perguntou insensível.

 **-Sei lá... Ele apenas conseguiu ingressos para a final do** _ **Puddlemere United**_ **e o** _ **Holyheads Harpies**_ **... Ele é legal!**

 **-Como você está bem relacionado, Westhampton! Primeiro fica brincando com o Potter criança, depois indo à jogos com Haardy**. – Olhei para ele decepcionado. **– Deveria pedir sua saída em assembleia.**

 **-Hey! Eu não tenho culpa de nada disso!** – Ele me falou chateado, realmente levando a sério minha falsa ameaça. – **Tanto o pai de Haardy, quanto Harry Potter são colegas do meu pai lá no Ministério, na sessão de aurores.**

 **-Ok, já dei minha mensagem, vou cair fora agora!** – Rebeca disse, apenas saindo com uma graça própria, daquele banco/armadilha do refeitório.

 **-Não vai comer?** – Eu perguntei, apenas impressionado como uma pessoa consegue sobreviver com tão pouco. Ela pegou um dos muffins da cestinha em minha frente e pois na boca.

 **-Hum... É melhor do que os da gente!** – Ela falou, ainda terminando de mastigar. Eu apenas fiz aquela expressão de "Não é?". **– Isso é apenas muito errado, que absurdo.**

Ela saiu andando comendo o muffin com apetite.

 **-Sério que vai me tirar do clube, por causa das minhas "conexões"?** –Dessa vez ele não fez as aspas com as mãos, mas eu senti na minha alma.

 **-Estava brincando.**

 **-Bom... Porque é difícil não estar relacionado com alguém que você deteste.** – Ele me falou como se isso fosse uma constatação óbvia. – **Você tem um poder de transformar as pessoas em suas piores versões.**

Eu franzi os olhos, aceitando o elogio em parte. Só porque eu realmente gosto de irritar certas pessoas.

 **-Não importa o que você pensa, John, apenas mantenha os olhos abertos.** – Ele olhou subitamente alerta. Sim, estou falando sério dessa vez. – **Há pessoas que são apenas implicantes e há outras que realmente tem o caráter duvidoso. Fique atento.**

Ele acenou com a cabeça, parecendo ter entendido a mensagem. Não me resta nenhuma dúvida que criaturas insuportáveis como Longbotton, Potter e Weasley têm bom caráter. Esse não é o caso de Haardy, no entanto.

Vamos manter os dois olhos abertos, pessoal.

* * *

 **-Cesc, dá pra prestar atenção aqui?** – Rebeca falou, no seu modo "Rainha das Poções" e eu apenas a olhei no meu modo "cansado de ser escravo".

 **-Ajudar no quê? É só colocar Sangue de Salamandra até a poção mudar de cor... Aí você coloca: SANGUE DE SALAMANDRA DE NOVO! Essa poção é ridícula...**

 **-Então talvez devesse fazer sozinho.** – Professor Bradbury saiu de seu trono apenas para me fazer sentir um lixo.

 **-Muito bom que as atividades são em dupla. Rebeca, querida, não está na hora de adicionar as espinhas de peixe-leão?** – Eu perguntei, tentado ignorar a cara feia dele. – **Queremos a nossa poção revigorante BEM revigorante!**

Ele me olhou com uma expressão indecifrável, mas só para me salvar de sua ira subcutânea e reptiliana, algum idiota da Grifinória gritou lá do fundo.

 **-SEU TIME VAI TE AGRADECER!** – A turma toda riu da insinuação de que fazemos uso de poções no time da Sonserina. Digo, a parte da Grifinória, claro.

 **-Quem disse isso?** – Todos ficaram em silêncio, porque é muita ousadia insinuar algo assim na frente do diretor da nossa Casa. Ele encarou o lado vermelho e dourado. – **Gostaria que tivessem coragem de assumir o que dizem, afinal, essa é uma das características do fundador da Casa de vocês, não?**

Bradbury falou olhando no rosto de cada um dos grifinório, fiquei com pena de Alvo e Rose, porque eles pareciam assustados. Alvo com medo do bicho-papão, sei lá e Weasley, provavelmente com medo de perder pontos para a Casa.

Eu agradeci mentalmente ao engraçadinho que falou essa idiotice, não é como se eu não estivesse acostumado a defender meu time a essa altura, mas me defender de Bradbury por outro lado... Ele apenas te faz sentir horrível e um desperdício de fraldas.

Então estou realmente agradecido.

Ninguém se pronunciou e a Grifinória perdeu 10 pontos. Só alegria na minha vida! Continuamos a _poção de Wiggenweld_ e Rebeca fez tudo perfeitamente bem, como sempre. Eu fiz o relatório perfeitamente bem, mesmo ninguém tendo perguntado.

Depois da aula, eu encontrei de novo com os , Scorp não parecia muito feliz com Tony, aparentemente ele continua com a piadinha do "não importa o sentido que eu mecho a poção, ela não tem relógio mesmo!".

Eu ia ajudar Tony a se livrar das garras de Scorp, não é como ele tivesse começado com essa idiotice hoje, tenho certeza que o pai dele que disse que seria engraçado uma maluquice dessas...

Mas então eu vi Lia voltando para as Masmorras correndo e resolvi realizar a primeira parte das minhas entrevistas.

 **-Lia, preciso falar com você!**

Ela parou bruscamente, quando viu quem era deu um sorrisinho conhecedor. Thiollent parecia muito feliz de ter um segredo comigo ou que quer que ela pense que o nosso lance é. Eu apenas apertei os olhos para ela.

 **-Queria saber à respeito de Streck.** – Resolvi ser direto. Ela fez uma careta.

 **-Não me diga que eu te fiz perceber que não gosta de garotas... Streck? Vamos, eu te consigo coisa melhor! –** Ela falou brincando e eu apenas sorri pra ela, porque concordo que posso ter coisa bem melhor.

 **-Quero saber o que foi que aconteceu na festa, Lia... Me conta essa história direito, Streck e Haardy brigaram?** – Contei uma versão incompleta para ela se sentir livre para preencher as lacunas.

 **-Não foi bem assim!** – Ela me deu os livros que estava carregando para segurar enquanto prendia o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto. – **Ele estava bêbado. Falando um monte de coisa para Haardy, disse para não procura-lo mais, que ele não estava interessado... Acho que esses dois tem um caso!**

 **-Streck e Haardy?** – Perguntei não tendo parado para pensar em um possível romance entre os dois. Será? – **O que foi que ele falou quando o trouxe de volta para as Masmorras?**

 **-Eu não o trouxe. Romeo disse que cuidava do assunto e eu confiei. Depois daí eu fui pegar umas bebidas e encontrei um certo Capitão...** – Ela falou insinuante. – **Você já sabe o resto da história, não?**

 **-Sim, já sei.** – Ela sorriu se divertindo com a minha cara.

- **Tenho um horário vago agora e você?** – Ela falou, não mais brincando. Que maravilha, virei brinquedinho sexual dela. Mas para a minha tristeza...

 **-Tenho HM, entrega de trabalho.** –Ela fez biquinho. O pior é que é verdade, fiquei um tempo na enfermaria e isso me custou um teste surpresa. – **Mas obrigado pelas informações, Thiollent.**

 **-De nada, capitão.** – Devolvi os livros à ela, na porta das Masmorras. – **Não seja um estranho.**

Pisquei pra ela. Não serei.

* * *

Porque os Deuses estão ao meu favor hoje, Streck apareceu em meu caminho logo em seguida.

 **-Ei, ei, ei, preciso falar com você!** – Apressei o passo para alcança-lo, ele parecia desorientado. – **Cara, qual o seu problema?**

 **-Eu... Eu tenho que... Tenho que pegar algo no meu quarto, nas Masmorras.** – Ele me olhou como se estivesse tentando lembrar o que era esse "algo". O estranho é que ele parecia estar vindo exatamente de lá também!

 **-De onde está vindo?**

 **-Da... Do... Eu... Eu não sei!** – Ele balançou a cabeça confuso. – **Não sei.**

 **-Tem certeza de que está bem? –** Perguntei, porque eu não sou um maldito sem coração. Ele passou a mão exasperadamente pelo cabelo, mas fez que sim com a cabeça.

 **\- Ok, então... Agora preciso saber de algo sobre Haardy. Lembra do que aconteceu na festa?** – Ele me olhou ainda mais confuso.

- **Haardy? Porque eu deveria saber algo dele? Tá louco, Fábregas?** -Ele me olhou como se eu fosse o bêbado, que hoje estava drogado, devo acrescentar.

 **-Não lembra de ter conversado com ele? Nada?** – Tentei mais uma vez, mas agora ele estava apenas impaciente, não mais tão confuso.

 **-Não sei porque teria algo para conversar com Haardy.** – Ele cruzou os braços desafiadoramente. Aff, cansei. Desse mato não sai coelho.

 **-Certo, Streck.** – Ele me olhou aliviado. Saí da frente dele. – **Apenas mantenha-se distante de Haardy, está bem?**

Ele me olhou estranhamente, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Menos um problema na minha vida.

Acho.

* * *

O recesso de Natal já estava se aproximando, o que era algo fantástico, já que iria voltar para casa, para ver meus pais e Tony e Scorp iriam me visitar no almoço do dia 25. Vou dar sobras de peru para os dois, porque não vou gastar comida nova com eles, óbvio.

Por outro lado, a neve tinha começado a cair com força agora e não tinha parado mais. O outono, que até foi mais quentinho esse ano, deu lugar a um inverno gelado e bem branco. Seria um Natal adorável.

Não.

Além do frio, que parecia ainda mais intenso nos corredores úmidos das Masmorras, tinha Pottinha que estava provando que chatice era genético insistindo para que eu a acompanhassem em umas das maluquices lufanas lá no meio da neve.

 **-Mas vai ser diveeeeertiiiiiiiidooooo!** \- Ela falou com aquela vozinha enjoada que apenas pré-adolescentes conseguem fazer.

 **-Lily, que coisa chata!** – Ela me olhou fazendo um biquinho triste. – **Eu não gosto de frio!**

 **-Você pode ficar só olhando, Aidan vai tá lá, ele me ajuda, por favor, por favor, por favor!**

Gente, que coisa insuportável essa recém amizade dos dois. Dois filhotes de unicórnios juntos deve ser o verdadeiro inferno na Terra.

 **-Tá Lily, vamos! Mas preciso te lembrar que isso é uma grande besteira?** – Ela me olhou animada, obviamente ignorando a minha racionalidade. – **Se tudo der certo, a Lufa-lufa inteira vai afundar no Lago Negro.** – Apontei para a nossa janela escura e sem sentindo. – **Vou ver os corpos ali.**

Lily apenas bateu palmas, muito feliz de ter me convencido a ir para o lado de fora no inverno escocês para tentar patinar no Lago. Tem um sextanista da Lufa-lufa que diz que sabe ver onde o lago está congelado o suficiente para patinar. Vão todos morrer, essa é minha opinião final.

O que será ótimo para o Ocaso, só temos tido ideias bostas para publicar. E quando eu digo nós, quero dizer o resto. O "nós" é só figurativo, eu disse "ideia bosta" para cada sugestão que deram na reunião de hoje mais cedo. Claro, que todo mundo se voltou contra mim, só porque eu fui sincero.

 **\- Vamos logo, Cesc, antes que acabe tudo!** – Eu não tenho tanta sorte assim, cara Lily.

* * *

Tenho que admitir, até que era uma visão bonita. Todos os alunos que estavam no jardim estavam com as suas varinhas acesas, deixando o ambiente, normalmente escuro, pós pôr do Sol, romântico e mágico.

O frio por outro lado, era apenas frio. Sem nenhuma novidade aí.

 **-Não vai se arriscar nos patins, Fábregas?** – Eu vou fingir que não ouvi, para ver se ele vai embora. – **Estou falando com você!**

 **-Potter, se não veio até aqui me entregar meu celular, pode cair fora.** – Ele riu, deixando sair uma fumaça de frio da boca e nariz.

 **-Vou ser sincero agora: eu perdi o seu celular.** – E depois de soltar essa bomba, ele apenas riu mais, riu histericamente. Se dobrou ao meio de tanto rir. Eu apenas o encarei como se ele tivesse perdido completamente o juízo, coisa que ele certamente fez.

 **-Que porra é essa! Perdeu meu celular?** – Falei, nem tendo que fingir minha indignação. Babaca, filho da mãe!

 **-Ai, pera... Deixa eu respirar!** – Ele continuou a rir, agora misturando com tosse, estou torcendo que ele morra sufocado na sua própria risada. **– Eu não a-acho. Não acho seu celular de jeito nenhum!** \- Ele me encarou ainda tentando controlar a risada, dando de ombros.

 **-É isso? Perdeu a PORRA do meu celular e acha isso engraçado?** – Ok, ele passou dos limites agora. Comecei a procurar minha varinha na minha capa de inverno. Ele pareceu perceber que eu não estava achando graça alguma.

 **-Qual é! Vai dizer que não deu seu jeito de pegar seu celular de volta?** – Ah, é mesmo! Acho que o idiota leu a surpresa por ele ter sacado tudo na minha cara, porque voltou a sorrir imediatamente. **– Levei um tempo para perceber o que você tinha feito, mas aí eu entendi. Você tem mais tentáculos do que a Lula Gigante, não? Quem é seu cara na Grifinória?**

Adoraria dizer que era o irmãozinho dele, na verdade, mas isso seria apenas trocar Jamón Ibérico por um apresuntado sem vergonha. Qual o ponto? Ganho mais com Potter II sob disfarce, obrigado.

 **-Espero que tenha aprendido sua lição!** – Ele me olhou cínico. – **A sua cara quando...**

Gritos interromperam o meu raciocínio. Eles vinham do Lago. Quando eu falei que queria os Lufa-lufas mortos, eu estava brincando!

 **-Fique aqui, Fábregas!** – Potter saiu seguindo seu instinto de herói reprimido e eu apreciei o seu cuidado.

 **-Vai se foder, você não manda em mim!** – O segui em direção ao Lago pra tentar ajudar os primeiranistas que agora estavam desesperados, sem conseguir sair da superfície escorregadia.

Conseguimos passar da parte mais áspera, na borda, chegando finalmente ao gelo aplanado magicamente. Ficou bem mais difícil de caminhar, entretanto, ainda mais tendo que desviar de algumas crianças que não se arriscaram a ir muito longe.

A sorte é que muitos estudantes já estavam tentando passar a neve fofa indo em direção ao castelo. Infelizmente Lily e Aidan não estavam entre eles.

Avistei Lily sendo rebocada rapidamente pelo meu amigo texugo, que era quase um patinador profissional. Corri em direção a eles, escorregando de vez em quando, Potter me seguiu, parecendo nunca ter saído de perto. Estávamos indo contra todos os alunos que estavam no lado sudeste do Lago, a única parte que estava realmente congelada.

 **-O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO?** – Gritei para Aidan que nos viu e começou a vir na nossa direção. Merda, tinha muita gente junta e o gelo não parecia grosso o suficiente. Temos que cair fora AGORA.

 **-ARANHAS! ARANHAS GIGANTES!** – Foi só Aidan gritar que as pessoas pareceram ficar ainda mais desesperadas. Ensaiei perguntar um "Onde?", mas finalmente vi do que ele estava falando.

Sobre a água, centenas de aranhas parecendo ter quase dois metros de altura cada, estavam atravessando através do gelo fino como se fosse terra firme. Estavam vindo na nossa direção, diagonalmente, não em linha reta, o que era muito estranho.

 **-Acromântulas.** – James sussurrou muito perto de meu ouvido para o meu gosto, mas esse não era o momento de pensar nesses detalhes. – **Se elas chegarem na superfície por ali, vão cortar nosso caminho para o castelo.** – Ele apontou a rota delas.

Eu continuava a tentar me manter de pé no gelo escorregadio, porque diabos eu vim pra cá se nem patins eu tenho? Vamos todos virar comida de aranha gigante, meu Deus! A multidão parou na minha frente, e eu impaciente fui abrindo caminho com os cotovelos.

 **-Que merda! Por que não andam?** – Eu disse tentando entender o que estava acontecendo naquele mar de choramingo e gritos dos meus colegas histéricos. Quase metade da escola parecia concentrada naquele pequeno pedaço de lago maldito.

Não recebi nenhuma resposta humana, mas o estalo sob meus pés falou alto o bastante. O gelo estava se partindo na borda leste, a borda que deveria ser segura segundo o idiota do Caio Ashton.

Olhei para Potter, ele trouxe Lily mais para perto e começou a olhar ao redor, procurando uma rota de fuga. Ele apenas parou e me encarou. Não havia nenhuma coragem Grifinória agora.

- **Estamos fodidos!**


	23. Capítulo 23 O gosto amargo

**23\. O gosto amargo**

 _Não recebi nenhuma resposta humana, mas o estalo sob meus pés falou alto o bastante. O gelo estava se partindo na borda leste, a borda que deveria ser segura segundo o idiota do Caio Ashton._

 _Olhei para Potter, ele trouxe Lily mais para perto e começou a olhar ao redor, procurando uma rota de fuga. Ele apenas parou e me encarou. Não havia nenhuma coragem Grifinória agora._

 _-_ _ **Estamos fodidos!**_

 _ **Capítulo 22**_

 **-Não seja estúpido, somos bruxos! Peguem as varinhas, seus imbecis!** – Não queria que minha voz tivesse soado tão aguda, mas o medo é apenas uma vadia cruel. – **Precisamos chegar até a borda rápido!**

Apontei para a terra firme, que era óbvio onde estava, mas com tantas varinhas se apagando para dar lugar a outros feitiços improvisados, o ambiente se tornou ainda mais escuro e assustador.

 **-Potter, seu pai já enfrentou acromântulas antes, no segundo ano, O QUE ELE FEZ?** – Aidan, mostrando-se um fã boy de carteirinha da família HP, já tinha passado a muito tempo do nível aceitável de histeria. – **Vamos todos morrer...** – Ele sussurrou, alto o suficiente para todos ouvirmos.

Lily choramingou, se abraçando ainda mais ao irmão mais velho.

 **-Potter, essa é sua chance de brilhar! Cuide das aranhas, que eu vou tentar fazer uma...** – Antes que eu pudesse terminar meu super plano, bolado em meio milésimo de segundo, o gelo soltou outro estalo, mas dessa vez não ficou só na ameaça.

Eu mais senti do que vi a capa gelada se partindo sob os nossos pés. Aidan que estava no meu lado se desequilibrou nos patins e caiu na água. Num ato reflexo consegui segurar o cachecol amarelo e preto dele, plano esse elaborado... Err... Não foi bem pensado.

Eu escorreguei para a água fria, FRIA, FRIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA do lago e é isso, apenas me matem.

Claro, que eu não morri, mas desejei, a única parte lógica do meu cérebro nesse momento era a que dizia para as minhas mãos não largarem a varinha ou o bendito cachecol de Aidan. Ok, isso foi só o reflexo do congelamento dos músculos, mas tá valendo.

Crianças, no momento que eu disse que veria corpos no Lago Negro, hoje mais cedo, eu queria dizer, verei da minha confortável poltrona aquecida na minha Sala Comunal. Na verdade, verdadeira, eu estava brincando sobre toda essa história, mas vou começar a investir na adivinhação, porque eu vou te dizer...

Com os movimentos da água, não sei se dá para chamar de correnteza estando num lago, fomos arrastados para longe do buraco em que caímos. Aidan se provando um grande peso morto... Ok, eu apenas espero que isso não seja uma previsão.

Estamos nos afogando! Isso não pode ser real...

Quando eu disse que sou bom em feitiços, não me referia aos não-verbais, porque apenas bruxos experientes realmente conseguem esses, mas o desespero é o melhor professor, tanto que um jato vermelho saiu da minha varinha e nos deu uma nova saída.

Puxei Aidan para a superfície, nossas roupas pesando uma tonelada. Eu nem vou mencionar o frio, a sensação de ser esfaqueado um milhão de vezes e de ter a sua vida e calor sugados para fora do seu corpo. Não mencionarei nada disso.

Tentei nos manter na borda de umas das plataformas que se dividiram, mas o fato de que só eu estava ajudando deixava o processo muito mais difícil.

 **-PORRA AIDAN, ME AJUDA!** – Sacodi ele pelos ombros, tentando mantê-lo na superfície. Merda ele tá mesmo desmaiado. Tô fodido e passado recebido. Segurar a varinha e ainda tentar se segurar numa borda feita de gelo e neve era impossível, ainda mais com o peso em dobro.

Fui puxado pra baixo de novo.

Desistir não está no meu sangue, entretanto, então eu voltei a tentar subir para superfície. Não me crucifiquem, mas por dois segundos desesperados eu realmente cogitei soltar Aidan. E me sinto horrível só de ter pensado isso. Sério.

Para a sorte do meu amigo e da minha consciência que nunca me deixaria dormir caso eu o tivesse soltado, senti nossos corpo serem içados de uma maneira louca e que eu tenho certeza que foi totalmente mágica.

A sensação não foi mágica, posso garantir, bati minha perna e cabeça no gelo enquanto saia da água e fui arremessado para a neve fofa a alguns metros do lago. Não que eu soubesse precisar tudo isso logo quando aterrissei, estava mais preocupado em respirar, o movimento brusco tendo me garantido alguns litros de água no pulmão ou estômago...

Sei lá, a sensação da água que era morada e banheiro de milhares de criaturas mágicas dentro do corpo não pode ser descrita em palavras. Ouvi algumas vozes na confusão de gritos e vi apenas algumas luzes pela visão periférica. Eu não vou desmaiar. Não vou desmaiar.

 **-Pode soltá-lo, já o pegamos!** – Eu demorei um tempo para entender o que a voz desencarnada estava me dizendo. **– Solte, está tudo bem, vocês vão ficar bem.**

Olhei para minhas mãos e vi que ainda segurava o pulso de Aidan, soltei depois de mais alguns segundos de contemplação. Gente, o gelo danificou meu cérebro. Adeus, reflexos de batedor!

Finalmente as coisas começaram a fazer um pouco mais de sentido, principalmente depois de uma alma abençoada lançar um feitiço secante nas minhas roupas. O feitiço aquecedor também foi um presente dos Céus.

 **-Consegue andar?** – A voz desencarnada já tinha um rosto, era uma setimanista da Grifinória.

 **-Acho que sim...** – Minha voz saiu baixa, mas não tremeu, o que foi um alívio. Consegui ficar de pé com algum esforço, mas a cena ao meu redor ainda não fazia sentido. – **As aran-aranhas, onde estão?**

Dessa vez as palavras arranharam na garganta, a garota não chegou a me responder, porque falei muito mais baixo do que a cacofonia ao meu redor. Estava escuro, não tinha sinal de aranhas, apenas professores e alunos mais velhos andando de um lado para o outro, transportando alunos machucados para a enfermaria.

Comecei a me mover em direção ao castelo, só agora percebendo que minha perna não parecia bem. Doía, mas não tanto quanto a minha cabeça. Estava enjoado, provavelmente aquela água suja iria me matar no dia seguinte, porém me contentei em fechar mais a minha capa e ficar fora da rota dos bruxos que estavam fazendo algo de útil.

Dramático? Eu? Sabem que não sou nada disso!

* * *

Estava enganado quanto a enfermaria.

As crianças, em sua maioria, não estavam sendo levadas para as enfermarias e sim para o Grande Salão onde um ambulatório foi improvisado. Aparentemente todos os alunos tiveram treinamento em desastres, resquícios da guerra, eu imagino, menos eu. Uma garota da Lufa-lufa, surgida não sei de onde pulou na minha frente.

 **-Estava no lago?** \- Eu não sou tão lerdo geralmente, mas não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava acontecendo. – **Bebeu água do lago?**

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, ela gritou no meu ouvido sem piedade. – **MAIS UM, CURANDEIRA BODERNAVE!**

Bodernave?

Tentei dar meia volta, mas a garota pequena tinha um aperto de ferro. Me encaminhou para a curandeira dos meus pesadelos, ela parecia muito eficiente com seu avental branco, mas aquelas poções em suas mãos me davam arrepios.

 **-Não serei medicado por você!** – Falei com a voz rouca, mas clara. Ela apenas me olhou tristemente.

 **-Deite-se, chamarei madame Pomfrey quando ela estiver menos ocupada, ok?** – Essa proposta parecia boa. Trauma é trauma, não me olhem assim!

Me joguei no leito improvisado, onde seria a mesa da Grifinória e apenas fechei os olhos tentando ignorar as vozes assustadas de meus colegas, a maioria procurando por algum irmão ou irmã.

O que foi isso?

Aranhas, gelo? Era tudo sobre chocolate quente e planos para o Natal, de repente isso! Tentei não pensar em Aidan, que eu havia perdido de vista na confusão pós-resgate. Aparentemente os casos mais graves estavam sendo levados para a Enfermaria. Talvez até para o St. Mungus.

Não faço ideia do que aconteceu com Lily e o irmão. Não faço ideia do que aconteceu com todos os outros alunos que apenas patinavam ridiculamente pelo Lago Negro. O que se passou com as aranhas? De onde diabos elas vieram?

Ok, essa pergunta foi estúpida.

Obviamente vieram da Floresta Proibida, mas elas não deveriam se manter longe de Hogwarts, não assinaram algum tipo de acordo do tipo, "não invadiremos o castelo e nem comeremos os suculentos aluninhos, a menos que entrem na nossa Floresta."? Pareciam bastante inteligentes para assinar acordos, sim, senhor!

Traçaram rotas para nos emboscar, acham que não poderiam assinar um pequeno documento? Talvez eu esteja apenas exagerando, mas eu sei exatamente o que vai aparecer na aula de Bicho – Papão da próxima semana... Rose Weasley. Esperavam que eu dissesse aranha, não foi? Hahahahaha

 **-Cesc, por favor! Por favor, acorda.** – Abri os olhos com uma dificuldade estranha. A cabeça não estava mais doendo, estava leve. – **Ele acordou! Oi! Oi... Você pode me ouvir?**

Era a voz de Louise sem dúvida, mas estava chorosa e com o sotaque espanhol bem acentuado.

 **-Não encontro Madame Pomfrey em lugar nenhum, deve estar na enfermaria mesmo, com os casos mais graves...** – A voz de Scorp soou preocupada, distante.

 **-MAS É UM CASO GRAVE!**

 **-Louise, não grita...** – Falei, minha voz soando mais baixa do que o programado.

 **-Está me ouvindo?** – Comecei a me ajeitar melhor naquela cama improvisada.

 **-É claro que estou te ouvindo!** – Falei com a voz falhando, mas o meu tom caraterístico estava lá. – **Precisaria estar morto para não te ouvir!**

 **-Como eu senti falta desse seu veneno!** – Ela falou me abraçando. Droga, prefiro o lago, PREFIRO O LAGO!

Não estava com forças para sair do agarre de jiboia dela. **– Por favor, me solte.**

Eu implorei. Sim, implorei.

 **-Até dessa sua alergia a mim eu senti falta! –** Ela falou feliz. – **Está se sentindo melhor? Ficou apagado por quase meia hora, não conseguia te acordar de jeito nenhum!**

Ela me olhou ainda com aquela cara de quem esteve chorando, claro que eu não queria acordar, até meu inconsciente estava relutante em vir para essa realidade horrível.

 **-Onde está Aidan? Lily?** – Perguntei tentando achar o familiar cabelo vermelho da família Potter/Weasley.

 **-Lily está bem, estava um pouco assustada, Rebeca está com ela nas Masmorras...**

 **-E Aidan?**

 **-Não sei onde está Aidan...** – Olhei para Scorp procurando por resposta. Ele deu de ombros, também não sabia onde ele estava.

 **-E Tony?** – Eu perguntei sentindo falta do meu principal companheiro de crime.

 **-Foi atrás de Madame Pomfrey, você parecia bem mal.** – Scorp disse como se estivesse justificando o dito cujo.

Sentei mais ereto, encostando-me a parede atrás de mim. A garganta ainda ardia, ainda estava enjoado, mas ao menos não me sentia mais tão cansado. No fim das contas acho que apenas estava em choque. Deus, que ridículo, fiquei em choque!

Demorou mais uns quinze minutos para Madame Pomfrey ser rebocada por Tony e para minha surpresa, Potter por também!

 **-Bem, ele não parece estar morrendo, Sr. Zabine!** – Madame Pomfrey constatou o óbvio daquele jeito eficiente + mal humorado dela. Tony parecia mais animado com a minha visível boa aparência, Potter... Eu não sei o que James Potter parecia, sinceramente, acho que meu leitor de cara também foi danificado no lago.

 **-Pela sua demora, podia tanto ter melhorado quanto morrido...** – Scorp soltou, venenoso como sempre. Mas diferente de Bodernave, Madame Pomfrey era acostumada a ignorar resmungos e acusações de adolescentes sem noção, já estava fazendo seu trabalho.

A curandeira velha estava usando a varinha para fazer testes em mim, então me permiti dar uma olhada no Grande Salão. Estava tudo diferente, sem mesas, sem comida, que horror! Até mesmo o tom das conversas estava baixo e preocupado. No fim das contas eu apenas recebi alguns feitiços para cicatrização dos ferimentos da cabeça e perna e uma poção que "me ajudará a expulsar a água do lago do organismo", ou seja, poção pra vomitar. Scorp ouviu todas as recomendações de Madame Pomfrey atentamente, enquanto apenas sorria falsamente e acenava, fingindo que não estava mais irritado com ela.

Com o meu papelzinho de dispensa em mãos, fui escoltado até as masmorras por meus amigos... E Potter.

 **-O que ainda está fazendo aqui?** – Ele deu de ombros, o que só fez meu reflexo natural para ignorar ele apitar mais forte. – **Tony, você consegui ver Aidan na Enfermaria?**

 **-Tive um vislumbre, os pais dele foram chamados, mas ele parecia estar bem, não foi transferido nem nada...** – Ele tomou fôlego e sorriu pra mim estranhamente antes de falar. – **Soube que você salvou a vida dele lá no lago!**

Fiz uma careta automática. Aquilo ali na cara dele é orgulho? Claro que tentei salvar o moleque, qualquer ser humano decente tentaria isso! Fora que quase o deixei afundar para a outra vida. Como qualquer pessoa indecente faria.

 **-E eu salvei vocês dois!** – Potter disse, com seu tom normal de arrogância + falta de noção + sorriso de superioridade.

 **-Bem que eu reparei que aquele feitiço de levitação só poderia ter sido feito por um bebê de dois anos...** – Eu disse, mas sem tanto veneno. O que estava nas entrelinhas foi "Obrigado por salvar a minha vida". Acho que ele entendeu a mensagem, porque o sorriso mudou de superioridade para algo mais normal e gentil.

 **-Devia ter te deixado afundar no lago, seu ingrato.** – Esse era com certeza seu "De nada", Tony e Scorp apenas encararam a nossa interação com uma estranheza justificada. Sim, amigos, em caso de crise escolar, o manual Nêmeses, de como lidar com seu arqui-inimigo diz que uma trégua é algo elegante e de bom tom.

 **-Vocês não crescem mesmo!** – Minha irmã apenas constatou o óbvio, enquanto entrelaçava o braço de Potter com o seu. Tony não curtiu isso. – **Vamos, James! Você já pode me escoltar pra minha Sala Comunal agora. O palhaço do meu irmão já está bem.**

Gostei de ver o velho tom de voz com extra dose de desdém na voz de minha irmã, mas ela estragou tudo olhando pra trás e sussurrando em espanhol "Se você se sentir mal, me manda uma mensagem". Apenas revirei meus olhos como resposta.

 **-Potter é um desgraçado mesmo, não respeita nem o fato de que Lou tá saindo com o melhor amigo dele!** – Tony falou, com mais irritação do que toda a cena pedia. Provavelmente ainda tinha um restinho de adrenalina correndo nas veias dele.

 **-Ele só tá sendo cavalheiro!** – Scorp falou antes de dizer a nossa senha óbvia na entrada do Salão Comunal. – **Mas vou lhe conceder esse ataque de pelanca, porque até que você tem se comportado bem em relação a toda história de Louise e Longbotton...**

Tony apenas nos brindou com um sorriso sinistro.

 **-Tony, não! Tony mau!** – Falei apontando pra ele. Gente, eu quase morri, o moleque não pode para de pensar em seus planos malignos por uma noite?

 **-Não sou Perseu, Cesc!** – Ele falou ofendido e depois voltou para sua cara de inocência fingida padrão, me atordoando com a velocidade da mudança de personalidade. Reflexos ainda comprometidos, pelo visto. – **Não estou planejando nada para essa noite, nem para as próximas... Apenas estou pensando estrategicamente meus passos seguintes. Uma batalha certamente não representa toda a guerra.**

Vou apenas ignorar que Tony está levando as atenções de minha irmã como uma disputa de Quadribol, porque eu estou muito cansado. Subi para as Masmorras, louco para tomar um banho, para tirar o fedor de lago de cima de mim e depois dormir, não no banheiro, lógico, quando vejo que meu quarto não estava vazio.

Pottinha e Rebeca pularam como se fossem feitas de ar, mas não são, e quase me derrubaram no chão. Sorte minha que Tony me deu um apoio.

 **-Ficamos tão preocupadas! Lily disse que você caiu no lago? Bem, pelo fedor, caiu mesmo, mas você está bem? Está bem! Tá até com as bochechas coradas e...** – _"Verborragia:_ _Uso excessivo de palavras para expressar algo sem importância ou sem conteúdo; utilização de frases desprovidas de sentido e/ou sem importância para expressar poucas ideias;"_ Preciso dizer mais? Não, né? Rebeca estava me apalpando, tentando ver se eu não tinha deixado nenhum pedaço meu pra trás, no estômago da Lula-Gigante, talvez e Lily agora apenas observava minha expressão atentamente, como se estivesse esperando sua vez pra falar.

 **-Que baixaria é essa, Rebeca? Pode ir parando de querer achar motivo pra passar a mão no coitado, hoje ele não pode se defender de seus abusos!** – Tony adora brincar dizendo que Rebeca está abusando de minha inocência, desde que eu contei minha versão dos fatos do nosso primeiro beijo. Rebeca apenas se desviou irritada das mãos de Tony, ele sim, provavelmente, tentando tirar uma casquinha da morena.

 **-Deixa de ser palhaço, Zabine! O assunto é sério! Estávamos morrendo de preocupação...** – Ela começou a fazer biquinho, assumindo o mesmo tom irritante que Louise usou alguns minutos atrás. Nesse meio tempo, Pottinha conseguiu se esgueirar pro meu lado e me abraçar desajeitadamente.

Apenas porque Lily é a irmãzinha que nunca tive, a abracei de volta e me abaixei um pouco pra falar com ela de igual pra igual.

 **-Soube que seu irmão otário me salvou... Tenho certeza que você que o ajudou nessa missão, Potter não deve nem saber como amarrar os cadarços sem ajuda!** – Ela corou e sorriu com o elogio torto, tão fofinha.

 **-Na verdade... Eu meio que... Fiquei apenas gritando "Salva eles, James! Eles tão morrendo! Salva eles!"** – Pottinha demonstrou como ela sacodiu o irmão pelo braço e eu tive que me controlar pra não rir, porque Rebeca ainda estava com a sua pose de "isso é grave, você podia ter morrido" e eu não queria irritá-la mais.

 **-Ok, Lily, hora de ir pra cama! O dia foi muito agitado, mas tá na hora de dar adeus à ele**! – Scorp soou exatamente como meu pai. Lily fez uma careta, por ter sido tratada como uma menininha de 6 anos. Não posso culpa-lo, às vezes eu mesmo esqueço que ela é uma pré-adolescente de 11 anos!

Ela ia retrucar, mas Tony foi mais rápido.

 **-Cesc, precisa descansar, Lily! E você também.** – Essa última parte ele acrescentou tardiamente, como se apenas quisesse dispensá-la. Estranho esses dois...

 **-Vamos, Rebeca! Boa noite, seus chatos!** – Lily falou emburrada, porém educada, a monstra já ia se encaminhando para a porta junto da pequena, quando Tony a segurou no braço. Ele apenas a olhou seriamente e Rebeca assentiu, também seriamente, isso quer dizer apenas uma coisa: ela volta ainda essa noite.

Eu já ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo aqui, mas Tony me mandou para o banheiro, coisa que eu não tinha como negar. Fui e tomei um banho correndo, porque está muito frio, a água é quente mas, sair do banho é triste. Voltei para o quarto para encontrar Tony, Rebeca e Scorp discutindo algo em voz baixa. Pararam assim que entrei.

 **-O que vocês estão aprontando dessa vez?**

 **-O Ocaso precisa sair hoje.** – Rebeca me disse solene, sem acrescentar nenhuma outra explicação. Não precisava, de qualquer forma.

 **-A conversa de que iam me deixar descansar era só balela, né?** – Rebeca deu uns tapinhas consoladores na cama para que eu me juntasse à ela. Odeio estar certo.

* * *

 **-Estamos quase terminando, juro!** – Rebeca disse isso, enquanto me fazia um cafuné na cabeça, aquilo não estava me ajudando a ficar acordado. Seja pelo cansaço ou pela "poção vomitadora", meus olhos estavam perdendo a batalha contra o sono. Soltei um resmungo qualquer e me aninhei melhor a ela, garotas são macias e cheirosas, ótimos travesseiros, de fato.

 **-Cesc!** – Que inferno, Tony! **– Louise perguntou sua opinião sobre citar nomes de alunos que participaram dos resgates...**

Louise, Alvo e John estavam participando da reunião via pergaminho, quase um chat, só que ao invés de usar um teclado você usa uma pena. Aidan ainda estava sob medicamento na enfermaria, então ele não poderia dar qualquer opinião sobre o assunto. Que inveja dele.

 **-Coloca... Coloca não, apenas fala o fato, não...** – Bocejei, tentando fazer algum sentido na minha fala. – **Não estamos aqui para criar heróis!**

Sim, disse isso porque não quero ver o nome de James Potter sendo exaltado no Ocaso, tenho certeza que o Hogs News já vai tá lotado de elogios à ele! Sou recalcado mesmo, me processem! Ninguém me questionou nada mais sobre esse episódio, pelo que fico agradecido.

Na verdade eu apaguei mesmo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, com um estômago doendo, mas feliz por que as aulas foram canceladas, obrigado, Deus, pelas pequenas benções da vida, recebi o pergaminho das mãos de um Tony meio preocupado.

 **-Certeza que não quer ir na Enfermaria?** – Eu olhei pra ele, me ajeitando melhor na cama para conseguir ler a última edição do Ocaso, que pela terceira vez na história, não esqueçamos dos episódio da rata da minha irmã, eu não fazia ideia do que encontraria escrito.

 _OCASO_

 _Acromântulas no Lago – o filme_

 _Para quem perdeu as referências trouxas do título, ignore-as, foi só uma vaidade da equipe, cujo o lado vencedor ganhou numa disputa acirrada._

 _O fato é, todos estão cientes do que aconteceu ontem no Lago, mas talvez as informações tenham chegado truncadas pra vocês._

 _Se você está aí pensando "Maldito_ _Caio Ashton e sua ideia imbecil de fazer um rinque de patinação no Lago Negro", você COM CERTEZA está com as informações equivocadas._

 _Nosso amigo lufano sugeriu sim, um rinque de patinação, mas gostamos de pensar que apenas as criaturas com cérebro foram convidadas a participar da diversão dele. Todos podiam ter dito NÃO, certo?_

 _Ninguém foi obrigado a nada._

 _Então deixemos as acusações contra Ashton de lado e vamos ao que importa: fatos._

 _Ontem aconteceu algo que só foi visto em tempos de guerra: criaturas mágicas não domesticadas invadindo os terrenos de Hogwarts!_

 _(E você aí se preocupando em saber quem levou quem para o Lago Negro! Fique sabendo que fofoqueiros morrem primeiro em filmes de terror)_

 _É nosso direito estar nos terrenos da escola sem sermos atacados por bichos perigosos (e também há um direito salvaguardado de sermos idiotas, algumas pessoas usufruindo mais que outras) e nunca saberemos realmente se o gelo se quebraria ou não, caso as aranhas gigantes não tivessem causado todo o pânico._

 _Para quem não estava lá, as aranhas pareciam ter um objetivo._

 _Sabemos que nos colocamos como informadores, mas os acontecimentos ainda são muito recentes para apresentarmos fatos concretos. Se não se importarem, ficaremos apenas com as diferentes teorias e opiniões dos Iconoclastas, pode ser?_

 _Se não puder, apenas jogue o Ocaso fora, novamente, você não é obrigado a nada._

 _Várias hipóteses surgiram, mas as mais fortes correlacionam esse episódio com o congelamento da Grande Escadaria._

 _(Não se entristecem toda vez que sobem ou descem aqueles degraus sem vida? Não se sentem... Menos mágicos?)_

 _É um grande consenso aqui nos Iconoclastas, que tem algo muito errado com Hogwarts. Criaturas saindo da Floresta Proibida não podem ser um caso de simples "rebeldia aracnídea"._

 _Falamos isso, pelo comportamento apresentado na noite de ontem. Saíram da Floresta Proibida, atravessaram e CORTARAM a rota de fuga dos alunos para o Castelo e só foram impedidas com o uso de feitiços específicos contra aracnídeos, em resumo, elas tinha um foco, como já dissemos._

 _Segue um trecho do livro de Newt Scamander com nossos comentários:_

" _Acredita-se que esse animal foi desenvolvido por bruxos, possivelmente com a finalidade de guardar suas casas ou tesouros, como acontece com a maioria dos seres criados por magia."_

 _Animais guardiões são territorialistas e não saem de seus territórios a menos que tenham um bom motivo. Ainda de acordo com o livro, vemos que as Acromântulas são originárias dos trópicos, logo, sair de seu território no inverno escocês parece ainda menos provável._

 _Desses fatos concluiímos duas teorias e estamos loucos para ouvir as vossas:_

 _As aranhas sentem que há algo errado com seu território e por isso resolveram deixá-lo._

 _Ou_

 _Elas não se sentem mais intimidadas pela Magia Protetora de Hogwarts._

 _As duas hipóteses não são nada promissoras, mas é exatamente o que elas são: HIPÓTESES._

 _Agora falaremos de coisas concretas:_

 _A maioria dos alunos que estavam no episódio do Lago Negro passam bem, apenas sete estudantes foram encaminhados ao St. Mungos, mas já receberam alta e foram mandados de volta para sua casa._

 _O restante ou está esperando os ferimentos sararem sob efeitos da poção "Sono sem sonho" ou estão em seus quartos, sob a luz dos holofotes, aproveitem enquanto podem..._

 _De qualquer forma, o começo do recesso de fim de ano que estava previsto para daqui à dois dias, deve começar mais cedo, em respeito aos nossos colegas acamados._

 _Isso é um desejo, mais do que um fato, mas tá valendo._

 _Ass: Os Iconoclastas._

 **-Não gosto de estarmos trabalhando com hipóteses e teorias... Isso tira a nossa credibilidade.** – Falei meio certo, meio mal humorado.

 **-Credibilidade? Quem se importa? Sempre deixamos claro que mais do que informar, estamos aqui para causar.** – Tony falou como se fosse "Elementar, meu caro Watson.".

 **-Mas não se esqueça do plano original, temos que ter credibilidade para jogar a merda de Haardy no ventilador.** – Eu completei meu raciocínio. A ideia de jogar o Haardy, q é um merda, no ventilador parece extremamente atrativa no momento, devo acrescentar.

Scorp se jogou na cama frustrado, como a grande diva que é. – **Não acredito que o Natal está chegando e ainda não temos nada contra ele!**

 **-Não é como se estivéssemos realmente investindo nosso tempo em descobrir o que Haardy está tramando...** – Tony disse, girando a varinha do mesmo jeito que gira o bastão quando está pensando numa estratégia de Quadribol. – **Sinto que estamos deixando passar alguma coisa óbvia.**

 **-Tenho essa mesma sensação...** – Falei levantando lentamente da cama. Ficar deitado se lamentando não vai resolver meus problemas. – **Preciso terminar o que eu comecei.** – Falei num tom definitivo.

Tony e Scorp me olharam como se eu fosse maluco. Fazer o que? Amo frases de efeito que não dizem quase nada.

Saída triunfal para o banheiro agora.


	24. Capítulo 24 São só 2 semanas, meu povo!

**24\. Apenas duas semanas, meu povo!**

 **\- Tony, esse é provavelmente o pior plano que você já teve**. – Ele me olhou ainda com um sorriso brilhante como uma luz de LED. Odeio luzes de LED.

 **-Sério, Cesc? Pior do que o plano do hipógrifo?** – Scorp conseguiu uma reação mais adequada de Tony, que fechou automaticamente a cara.

 **-Me desculpe, mas devo dizer que o plano era excelente e teria sido perfeito se alguém não tivesse ficado com medo e gritado feito uma menininha!** – Ele falou, olhando acusadoramente pra mim. Filho da mãe.

 **-Plano excelente? Dar frango para um hipógrifo e fazê-lo ficar doido com o canibalismo para atacar a Lufa-lufa é um bom plano onde?** – Sim, amigos, Tony fez isso e me convenceu a participar. Em minha defesa devo dizer que o meu "eu" do primeiro ano não sabia que hipógrifos NÃO são descendentes de frango. E uns quintanistas lufanos estavam realmente pegando no nosso pé. E hipógrifos irritados são assustadores. E... E é isso, eu era jovem e idiota.

 **-Notem, por favor, que ele não se defendeu das acusações.** – Tony se levantou da cama para falar com o seu tribunal imaginário.

 **-Anotado.** – Scorp alimentou a fogueira da loucura do meu amigo retardado. **– Tendo esclarecido isso, gostaria de saber onde você pretende encontrar uma namorada para fazer ciúmes em Louise, Tony?**

 **-O que importa? Isso é tão ridículo...** – Falei me dirigindo ao banheiro para escovar os dentes para dormir. Amanhã é a partida dos alunos que vão aproveitar o recesso de Natal e nesse exato momento estou começando a me arrepender do convite que eu fiz a Tony pra ir me visitar.

 **-Ridículo por que? Louise precisa ver o que estar perdendo e todo mundo sabe que um cara se torna um zilhão de vezes mais atraente quando está namorando.** – Scorp fez uma cara de "Isso sim é ridículo" e eu apenas fechei a porta do banheiro para não ter que ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

Tony se acha o cara mais criativo do mundo, devo dizer a ele que Hollywood infelizmente usa essa fórmula a séculos e em mais filmes do que deveria? Se eu assistir mais algum filme de garota(o) sai com um par para fazer ciúmes na pessoa amada e depois se descobre apaixonada(o) pelo ser humano usado, eu vou matar o Westhampton. Sim, ele porque daria menos processos e tretas, ninguém se importaria.

Falando em processos e tretas, saiu no Profeta Diário que será feita uma inspeção das instalações do Castelo para "atestar a segurança" de Hogwarts. Como não seria o Profeta Diário sem um monte de fofocas e suposições, eles já falaram até em fechar a escola e processar McGonagall.

As pessoas ainda se dão ao trabalho de ler um negócio desses.

As pessoas, leia-se eu, ainda se dão ao trabalho de ouvir Tony.

Sai do banheiro e dei de cara com o próprio fazendo flexões no chão, ele parou assim que eu me deitei na cama.

 **-Continuando e respondendo à pergunta de Scorp...** – O dito cujo levantou a cabeça de um livro de Contos Romenos, livro esse com cara de péssimo, chato e romeno. **– Não preciso procurar uma namorada, já tenho a garota perfeita: Tracy Harmon.**

Quem?

 **-A garota que você costumava trancar no armário de vassouras da sua avó?** – Tony apenas fez um gesto de "Detalhes" para um Scorp incrédulo.

 **-Quem?**

 **-Ela e eu costumávamos brincar juntos quando crianças, bem, as nossas mães obrigavam a gente a brincar juntos, então eu a colocava no armário de vassoura.** – Tony concluiu como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu olhei acusador para aquele valentão não reformado. – **Ela passou a levar um livro e velas pra lá, acho que eu aumentei a cultura literária dela em 800%.**

Scorp apenas maneou a cabeça para toda essa bestagem de Tony e voltou para o seu livro, mas infelizmente eu sou um pouco mais insistente.

 **-E por que diabos essa menina iria querer alguma coisa com você agora?** – Ele apenas me olhou como se eu fosse um troll que havia perdido na faculdade dos Trolls.

 **-Porque eu sou eu!** – Aff. Chega, vou dormir. – **E porque ela finalmente terá o que achou ser impossível e no momento em que Louise se der conta que pode ter isso também:** _ **Beonw**_ **, a gente casa.**

 **-Boa noite, Tony.**

 **-Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer, cunhado?**

 **-Estou tentando salvar a sua dignidade.** – Recebi uma travesseirada por isso. **– Boa noite, Tony, durma com os Narguiles.**

Sim, uma péssima ideia convidar Tony para o almoço pós-Natal, realmente.

* * *

Ontem depois que eu fui dormir, Tony continuou tomando nota do seu plano horrível de 3 partes: instigar, se aproximar e abocanhar. Eu não vou nem dizer o que eu penso sobre a última etapa. Já Scorp continuou lendo seus interessantíssimos contos até tarde, resultado: fiquei aqui sozinho no Salão Comunal esperando dar o horário do café da manhã, já que os dois ainda estão dormindo.

 **-Fábregas.** – Habermas me cumprimentou da escada, enquanto organizava com magia seu malão para os elfos domésticos levarem para o trem. **– Não vai para o café?**

 **-Daqui a pouco. Agora só tem no Salão aquelas pessoas odiosas que acordam com bom humor matinal.** – Ele soltou um riso de concordância pelo nariz e se jogou numa poltrona próxima. – **Voltando pra Londres?**

 **-Nah! Meu pai comprou uma nova propriedade na Cornualha e tem passado os últimos meses se preparando para começar a criar Megalodons, vamos passar as festas lá.** – Olhei pra ele com pesar, que fim de mundo mais lazarento essa Cornualha é! Único lugar do mundo onde criaturas marinhas que deviam estar extintas ainda habitam... Ao menos ele vai ficar mais rico, ouvi dizer que estão pagando uma nota pelos dentes desse tubarão. Ele deu de ombros. – **Quem sabe eu não acho o gigante Cormoran* das lendas?**

 **-Boa sorte com isso.** – Fechei os olhos, encerrando a conversa. Sem Quadribol meus assuntos com Romeo ficam bem limitados.

 **-Hey, Cesc.** – Abri os olhos para encontrá-lo me encarando. – **Esqueci de perguntar como você ficou depois do lance lá do Lago. Coisa bizarra, huh?**

Suspirei cansado. É um jeito de colocar, Habermas.

 **-Entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos.** – Ele olhou sem entender o ditado trouxa. – **Estou bem, oficialmente curado do lodo nojento do lago.**

Falei com um movimento amplo que englobava a nossa adorável vista do fundo do principal cartão postal de Hogwarts. Céus, olhar para esse Lago agora me dá arrepios! Mas eu e Habermas caímos num silêncio confortável, mesmo com a vista.

Estou com uma sensação de que estou esquecendo alguma coisa...

Olhei para trás para tentar ver se uma vistoria rápida no meu malão poderia me dar a resposta, mas os elfos já deram sumiço nas nossas bagagens. De qualquer forma não parece ser algo físico, o que é, Morgana? O QUÊ?!

 **-Droga...**

 **-Algum problema?** – Habermas me perguntou distraído, parecendo que tinha voltado de uma viagem longa induzida por drogas... Ou álcool.

É ISSO!

 **-Romeo, preciso te perguntar uma coisa!** – Ele olhou surpreso com meu súbito surto de energia. Só para piorar minha ansiedade algumas meninas começaram a descer dos dormitórios. – **Preciso te perguntar uma coisa, hey, é sério!**

Ele se distraiu com um par de gêmeas cheias de risadinhas e pernas compridas como o bom virjão de dente falhado que ele é. Agora eu posso falar isso, valeu, Lia!

 **-Habermas, aqui! Foco.** – Estalei o dedo na frente dele e ele voltou o olhar pra mim entre o divertido e ofendido. – **Preciso saber o que aconteceu com Streck na festa da Corvinal, algumas semanas atrás.**

 **-Streck? –** Ele me olhou estranhamente e se voltou para mexer na sua abotoadura de prata no punho esquerdo da capa de viagem. Que tipo de adolescente de 16 anos usa uma abotoadura? – **Ele estava bêbado pelo que eu soube...**

 **-E pelo que eu soube você o trouxe de volta para as Masmorras.** – Ele continuou ajeitando a roupa, fingindo que não estava me ouvindo. Eu apenas me inclinei e apoiei meu queixo nas mãos e cotovelos nas pernas, como um menininho pronto para uma boa história. – **Vamos, Romeo! Estou louco para ouvir essa história...**

Romeo me encarou como se eu estivesse sendo inconveniente. Coisa que eu não estou, eu SOU.

 **-O que tem para saber, Cesc? Ele bebeu demais, passou vergonha e eu o trouxe para vomitar em frente a lareira, fim. –** Só isso?

 **-E quanto a briga com Haardy? O que você tem a me dizer sobre isso?** – Ele deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. Já notaram como é ridiculamente difícil conseguir tirar qualquer informação de sonserinos? Às vezes parece que estou nadando contra a correnteza.

 **-Eles brigaram.**

 **-Argh, já chega, Habermas! Ou me diz o que diabos está acontecendo ou eu faço questão de transformar sua vida num inferno assim que você botar os pés nesse castelo de novo!** – Falei isso tudo tendo ficado de pé e tirando vantagem de estar olhando ele de cima. Mas como bom sonserino ele não aceitou minha ameaça como um lorde.

 **-Vai fazer da MINHA vida um inferno?** – Ele me disse bravo, levantando e chegando perto pra me intimidar com sua altura de verdade. Droga, ele podia ser da altura de Lia que tava tudo certo. – **Porque não vai infernizar a vida de Streck? Ele que continua fazendo merda e...**

 **-Que merda ele fez?** – Porra! Não devia ter interrompido. Ô mania infernal que eu aprendi com os Potters! Romeo apenas se afastou, passando a mão pela quase barba dele exasperadamente. Dois passos pra frente e um pra trás com os sonserinos. Sempre. **– Desculpa, Romeo. Sério, só estou tentando entender...**

Fiz a minha melhor cara de ser humano compreensível, quero dizer, acho que é essa cara que esse tipo de criatura faz, eu não saberia dizer. Ele me olhou em dúvida. Esperou alguns primeiranistas passarem antes de falar de novo.

 **-Costumávamos ser amigos, eu e Daniel, meio que unidos pelas circunstâncias, sabe?** – Fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas não. Não faço ideia do que raios ele estava falando. – **O pai de Dolman devia um favor para o de Daniel então...**

Ele deu de ombros se jogando de volta na poltrona que estava antes. Voltei para o meu lugar também.

 **-Então, o quê? Ele colocou Daniel no time?** – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

 **-Na época eu era novato no time e os caras não eram legais com novatos, eu e Streck passamos a proteger as costas um do outro então.** – Que coisa linda de se ouvir, o time da Sonserina era uma armadilha pronta para seus próprios jogadores, não me admira que hoje eu possa dançar até o flamenco na cabeça deles que eles me idolatram.

Ok, quase isso.

 **-Tá, mas onde Haardy entra nessa história?** – Ele voltou a olhar para as malditas abotoaduras, juro que eu vou arrancá-las e atirar na lareira se ele continuar fazendo isso. – **Sério, Romeo! Eu ouvi umas 15 versões diferentes da história e todas elas diziam que Streck estava bravo com Haardy e ele estava apenas muito interessado em abafar o escândalo.**

Mentira. Eu que cheguei a essa conclusão.

Romeo pareceu ver através do meu caô, porque ele revirou os olhos e não falou nada por um tempo. Eu não sou exatamente conhecido pela minha paciência, mas como essa criatura está se mostrando extremamente arisca hoje, eu darei tempo ao tempo.

Ok, o tempo acabou.

 **-Bora, Romeo, não estamos ficando mais jovens aqui. Desembucha!** – Ele soltou um suspiro cansado. Sim, eu estou cansado dessa conversa também.

 **-O que quer que eu diga? Daniel me largou de mão, começou a andar em "melhores companhias", Dolman, Haardy e até o famoso Alex Baharov...**

 **-O artilheiro novato do** _ **Appleby**_ **?** – Falei impressionado e ele só acenou afirmativamente. Ouvi às vozes de Scorp e Tony descendo as escadas. Merda! Minha janela de tempo está acabando, Romeo não vai abrir o bico na frente dos caras. E as pestes não vão sair daqui como os bons fofoqueiros que são. – **Ok. Habermas, aqui.**

Fui rápido na mesa de estudos mais próxima e peguei um dos pergaminhos e penas que os elfos sempre deixam para os alunos menos preparados para a vida.

 **-O que está fazendo?** – Romeo me perguntou em dúvida, ainda em sua poltrona, enquanto eu escrevia com pressa num pedaço de pergaminho que parecia ser mais velho que a diretora. Claro! Sonserinos gostam de pergaminhos feitos de papel Washi, produzidos artesanalmente no Oriente e não dessas porcarias de pergaminhos de papel "bond". Sim, somos nojentos, já sei.

 **-CESC, cara!** – Calado, Tony, calado. – **Já estamos indo pro café, vumbora!**

 **-Aqui, Romeo.** – Tony me olhou da porta já se preparando para saber o que eu estava fazendo, como um cão perdigueiro. – **Meu endereço, me escreva. Quero saber o resto dessa história, ok? Okay, Romeo?**

Fui o mais enfático que o meu sussurro permitiu. Habermas tentou soltar a mão do meu aperto, mas eu não o larguei até ele confirmar.

 **-Tá, cara, relaxa! Eu vou te escrever...** – Soltei a mão dele, que continuou me encarando como se eu fosse maluco. Talvez só um pouco maluco. **– Vou te contar a merda toda e você mesmo decide o que vai fazer com essa informação.**

 **-CESC!** – Tony impaciente como uma noiva no altar estava acabando comigo.

 **-Por favor. Só não me deixe no escuro. Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não é?**

Ele não respondeu. Não esperava que o fizesse de qualquer forma, sonserinos além de ariscos e nojentos, definitivamente não são idiotas.

* * *

 **-Velho, nós continuamos sem nenhuma pista aqui!** – Scorp falou exasperado. Aproveitei a viagem de carruagem para Hogsmeade para atualizar os L.P.'s da conversa que tive com Habermas – **Ficaram séculos conversando e tudo que você conseguiu foi uma promessa de uma carta estúpida?**

 **-E você conseguiu o quê, seu loiro aguado? –** Ele me olhou ofendido, mas mereceu pelo atrevimento. **– Sério! Parece que só eu trabalho por aqui!**

 **-Você é mesmo muito ingrato, seu fi... Oi, Lily!** – Scorp mudou de expressão bem rapidinho, com a simples visão de Pottinha. Falso. – **Já sabe com quem vai fazer a travessia?**

 **-Isso soa como a morte.** – Tony falou enquanto procurava sua futura namorada de mentirinha na multidão que se despedia na estação de Hogsmeade. Ele já tinha parado de prestar atenção na conversa a muito tempo. O que me consola é que Tony não vai encontrar ninguém com tanta gente se despedindo como se estivessem indo para guerra.

São só duas semana, meu povo!

Scorp revirou os olhos como bom sacana que é.

 **-Vai ficar com seu amigos primeiranistas, com a gente ou com sua família?** – O loiro aguado falou enquanto segurava nos ombros de Lily, quase como uma despedida antecipada.

 **-Não acho que tenha uma cabine grande o suficiente no mundo para toda a família dela.** – Falei apenas porque sou desagradável e não quero perder o hábito, mesmo no Natal. Lily respondeu diretamente pra Scorp, mas olhando pra mim.

 **-Vou com minha família, mas antes de ir queria me despedir de vocês...** – Awn, que gracinha. **– E convidá-los para o Reveillon na Toca!**

O QUÊ?

 **-O QUÊ?** – Tony leu minha mente, subitamente afastado de seu ridículo plano. – **Ficou doida Lily? Tenho quase certeza que tem um feitiço anti-nós na porta da sua casa!**

 **-Esqueça os feitiços de proteção! Malfoy nenhum entra em um lugar com o nome de "Toca"!** – Lily olhou magoada para Scorp, mau jeito, cara. Apesar de ter que concordar. Depois não querem que a gente faça piada com Weasleys se reproduzindo como coelhos...

 **-Lily, de onde tirou essa ideia, querida?** – Falei a puxando para um abraço de lado. Ela fez biquinho. – **Dá pra imaginar o inferno que seria a gente e seu irmão mais velho no mesmo ambiente?**

 **-Na verdade, a ideia foi minha, Fábregas.** – Mas que porra é essa, Merlin?

Me virei lentamente para encarar um James Potter se protegendo do frio esfregando as mãos em ridículas luvas vermelhas e amarelas. Breguice dói, fato.

 **-Posso saber por que você não está querendo chegar no ano seguinte?** – Ele sorriu enigmaticamente enquanto soprava nas próprias mãos para aquecê-las. – **Sério, Potter, que ideia mais descabida...**

 **-Não é descabida! É uma festa para uns 100 convidados... Sua irmã vai.** – Ele disse divertido. Não gosto do Potter divertido. O que ele acha que está fazendo? Não recebeu o memorando? A trégua pós quase-morte acabou!

 **-Ela PENSA que vai.** – Eu disse, apenas porque é óbvio. Meus pais nunca deixarão Louise passar o ano novo fora. **– E o frio deve estar mesmo congelando seu cérebro se acha que qualquer coisa que Louise faça influenciará em minha decisão!**

- **Lou vai?** – Tony falou como se não tivesse escutado nada do que eu disse. **– Nesse caso...**

 **-Nesse caso, obrigado pelo convite, mas não! Já temos planos.** – Disse rápido antes que Zabine fizesse uma besteira, ele não me contradisse, ainda bem. Levaria um soco se falasse algo.

 **-Bem, Lils, eu tentei!** – James deu de ombros, se fingindo de chateado. Péssimo ator se aquele sorrisinho de canto diz alguma coisa. – **Que tal tentar Varvara e Melanie? Acho que elas são companhias mais adequadas de qualquer forma.**

 **-Acho que sim...** – Lily olhou meio decepcionada pra gente, mas o que eu posso fazer? **– Vocês vão me escrever?**

 **-São só duas sem...**

 **-Claro, Lily, escreveremos.** – Scorp me interrompeu. Todos olhamos para o trem que estava soltando o seu último apito, já com as caldeiras bem aquecidas. – **Bem, boas festas, caso a gente não se veja mais, mocinha.**

Ele completou educadamente. Potter apenas correu para entrar no trem atrás dos amigos, sendo mal-educado como sempre. Lily, por outro lado, se despediu de todos nós parecendo um pouquinho mais conformada. Bem, era meio óbvia a nossa resposta ao convite dela, não?

Sim, com certeza.

Eis o que eu sugeri ao mundo: chega de cartas de Cassandra, que mais fazem mal do que bem para os relacionamentos. Sério, Scorp até agora está vermelho tomate de raiva porque Rebeca estapeou ele. Vejam bem, não estou do lado de ninguém apenas do meu, porque:

Rebeca é uma péssima jogadora, extremamente apressada e desleixada, o que faz com que o jogo acabe antes da hora. Não poderia julgar ninguém por se irritar com ela, mas o fato é que...

2\. Scorp é um filho único mimado, diferente de Tony que parece que nasceu no meio da esbórnia que deve ser uma família com 16 filhos, tipo os Weasleys, logo ele, Scorp não Tony, não gosta de dividir, ele não sabe interagir com pontos de vistas diferentes, verdade inegável, logo...

III. Vê-los brigando é tão divertido, que eu só não trago a pipoca porque não quero ser taxado de deselegante.

Fim dos meus porquês.

 **-Ok, que tal jogarmos um jogo com essas cartas?** – Peguei minha insipida coleção de cartas dos bruxos famosos que vem nos sapos de chocolate. É insipida, mas limpinha. Rum.

 **-Jogar o quê?** – Scorp falou meio fazendo biquinho e manha, como um garoto de 4 anos emburrado. Rebeca bufou irritada e cruzou as pernas, dando as costas a ele.

 **-É um jogo simples, a gente segura a carta na frente da testa e vai pedindo dicas a respeito do personagem. Só vale pergunta de sim e não e quem adivinhar o bruxo que "é" primeiro, ganha!** – Tenho uma plateia muito difícil, meus três melhores amigos me olharam nada impressionados.

 **-Esse jogo é muito besta.** – Tony disse, cruzando as pernas, tentando imitar a voz de Rebeca de uma maneira caricata.

 **-VOCÊ é muito besta.** – Retrucou a enfezada homenageada. Devo dizer que ela está certa, Tony é o último ser vivo da Terra que pode reclamar da bestagem de alguma coisa.

 **-Ok, eu topo.** – Scorp falou resignado, falta menos de uma hora para o fim da viagem, queriam que eu sugerisse o quê? Um jogo de tabuleiro tipo WAR? Seria adequado, pensando bem...

 **-Eu aceito, mas se eu ouvir algo que não esteja diretamente relacionado ao jogo, eu vou azarar o engraçadinho.** – Rebeca colocou a mão em cima do lugar onde sua varinha deve estar guardada, fazendo valer seu ponto.

 **-Se não pode fazer graça, qual a GRAÇA? Eu tô fora, por causa dessa arbitrariedade, mas também porque preciso falar com minha namorada, então... Com vossas licenças!**

 **-Sua o quê? Desde quando está namorando, Zabine?** – Rebeca falou de uma maneira desdenhosa que imitador nenhum pode reproduzir.

 **-Awn! Eu sei que você queria ter meu corpo nu na sua cama, mas agora você perdeu a chance, querida!** – Rebeca olhou indignada e provavelmente enojada para Tony, a torção da boca revelando muito.

 **-Não se preocupe, Wainz! É uma namorada de fachada, ainda pode ter o corpo dele nu na sua cama, se quiser...** \- Scorp completou a fala de Tony, com um sorrisinho de lado típico dele. Provocativo. Estranhamente Scorp nunca é indiferente a Rebeca, mesmo que seja uma ocasião que pediria uma "ignorada 9.000" da parte dele.

 **-O que eu quero mesmo é a sua cabeça servida numa bandeja de prata, pedirei a Santa Claus exatamente isso esse ano.** \- Ela disse inesperadamente mais animada com a perspectiva de travar outro embate ridículo com Scorp. Ou de ganhar a cabeça dele como presente, sei lá!

 **-Vai receber carvão na sua meia, por ser uma garotinha tão intragável o ano todo.** – Scorp disse mantendo o mesmo sorriso de antes. Tony revirou os olhos, vendo que já tinha perdido a atenção dos dois e ia saindo da cabine quando eu o parei.

 **-Hey! Não pode me deixar sozinho com esses malucos! Haverá mortes! E eu provavelmente serei o assassino...** – Ele me olhou de cima como se ele soubesse melhor.

 **-Você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe.** – Me disse com o mesmo tom da Curandeira Bodernave e nós já vimos o quão bem o uso desse tom acabou pra mim das últimas vezes.

 **-Nós fomos os escolhidos para cuidar deles e não deixá-los se engalfinharem como dois cães sarnentos!** – Scorp e Rebeca se aprumaram melhor na cadeira, sincronizados, com um fora de lugar sentimento de ofensa. – **Você não pode me deixar aqui sozinho!**

 **-Veja bem amigo, o "eu" cabe dentro do "nós", mas o "você" não cabe e hoje eu sou o "você", então, tchau.** – O quê? Tony caiu fora depois dessa análise gramatical do uso dos pronomes extremamente capenga.

Minha cara passou do "confuso" para o "resignado porém terá volta, seu bastardo!".

Não deu nem tempo de começar o nosso novo e "provável fonte de brigas", jogo de cartas, porque minha irmã entrou tempestuosamente pela porta. Pela janela teria sido mais adequado para esse urubu.

 **-Como assim eu não vou passar o Ano Novo na casa dos Weasleys?** – Ela abriu a porta tão forte que bateu na parede e fez um barulho que ressoou pelo corredor. Depois eu que sou o dramático.

 **-Você quer dizer a "Toca"?** \- Scorp fez aspas com as mãos, que dessa vez eu gostei apenas porque irritou Louise. Ela o olhou seriamente e fez simplesmente o sinal de "agora não" pra ele. Eu ri.

 **\- Você não sabe disso, Cesc! Eu ainda não pedi e nossos pai...**

 **-Só antecipei a resposta, não sabia que era segredo.** – Disse o mais cinicamente possível, enquanto me ajeitava mais confortavelmente no banco para a apreciar o espetáculo.

 **-Você não sabe disso. –** Repetiu como se eu não tivesse ouvido da primeira vez. **\- Acho que nossos pais ficariam muito satisfeitos de saber que fui convidada para a festa de um herói de guerra pelo filho de outro herói de guerra.**

Ela concluiu com as mãos na cintura, toda arrogante. Estranhamente Louise deu uma olhada ao redor da cabine quando disse a última frase, como se procurasse alguma coisa... Ou alguém.

 **-Pois é muito mais impressionante o que a gente fez: recusamos o digníssimo convite para a "festança na Toca, uai!".** – Fiz um sotaque caipira admirável que fez Louise me olhar com um desprezo renovado. Imaginem um espanhol falando inglês com um sotaque caipira: perfeição.

 **-Você é patético! Quem te convidaria para qualquer coisa?** – Ela me olhou, não levando fé na minha história. Minha, querida, eu não preciso mentir para ser superior, obrigado, de nada.

 **-James Potter em "serumanisse" me fez o convite.** – Rebeca me olhou em dúvida. – **Em pessoa! James Potter em pessoa me fez o convite.**

 **-James? A troco de quê?** – Ela me perguntou, finalmente cogitando a ideia de que eu, talvez, quem sabe?, estivesse falando a verdade.

 **-A troco de bala!** – Rebeca levantou de supetão, quase pagando calcinha com o movimento brusco, eu e Scorp olhamos esperançosos para ver alguma coisa, mas ficamos no "quase" mesmo. Não nos culpe, Rebeca faz isso pra nos provocar, todo mundo sabe! – **Já cansei dessa conversa, Fábregas. Pode cair fora!**

 **-Não seja ridícula, não vou a lugar nenhum só pela força da sua vontade.** – Louise disse cruzando os braços, pronta pra briga.

 **-E pela força da vontade de dois? Rola?** – Scorp levantou e meio que se posicionou entre as duas, conseguindo dar um tom brando a uma clara declaração agressiva. Ele fez no velho tom de "Por favorzinho".

 **-Faça três. Desculpa irmã, mas você não é mais bem vinda aqui!** – Dei um tchauzinho infantil à ela.

 **-Irei porque eu quero e a propósito...** – Ela olhou Scorp de cima a baixo como se estivesse avaliando se valia mesmo a pena gastar seu inglês. – **Diga a Zabine, que vocês dois vão ter que dormir de olho aberto lá em casa.**

 **-Diga você mesma, ele tá na cabine 22, com a namorada dele.** – Ela hesitou na réplica pronta, surpresa. Meu Deus do céu, Louise está corando, eu sei, eu a conheço a muitos anos, não é ilusão de ótica, não é coisa da minha cabeça. Ela fez uma saída teatral batendo os pés e Scorp apenas sorriu como um gato que acaba de pegar sua presa.

 **-Viu isso, Cesc?** – Ele me perguntou de um jeito que só me confirmava que o loiro falou da namorada de Tony de propósito, testando o terreno. Não é que o FDP tá certo? Que o plano dele talvez não seja tão ridículo e patético quanto parece? Na verdade é exatamente tão ridículo e patético quanto parece, mas talvez funcione.

 **-Clar...**

 **-MAS QUE CARALHADA É ESSA DE VOCÊS RECEBEREM UM CONVITE DE JAMES GOSTOSO POTTER SEM ME COMUNICAR?**

Eu e Scorp nos entreolhamos derrotados. Duas semanas com certeza não será tempo suficiente longe de Rebeca.

* * *

* O gigante ao qual Romeo se refere é o que deu origem a lenda do "João e o pé de feijão", dizem que o moleque enganou o tal gigante pra ele cair dentro de um buraco e que até hoje dá pra ouvir o coração dele batendo lá por aquelas bandas da mui longe Cornualha.

E os tubarões que o pai de Romeo cria existiram, mas agora estão extintos. Para os trouxas, ao menos.


	25. Capítulo 25 Quando na Espanha

Capítulo 25. Quando na Espanha...

Meus pais finalmente usaram os cérebros e resolveram ler os panfletos informativos do Ministério da Magia Britânico, que informam jeitos mais fáceis de se locomover de um país ao outro sem ser de avião ou trem. Jeitos bruxos.

Eles escolheram uma chave de portal descartável, com hora marcada, pegaram no Beco Diagonal e agora toda a família, mais Claire, está esperando a chave ser ativada. Viva! A magia da Magia! Teria ficado melhor se fosse outra coisa que não magia nessa frase... Tipo "a magia do cinema!".

 **-Então, Claire, o que está pretendo fazer nesses dois dias conosco?** \- Ela me deu um sorriso misterioso, por baixo das sardas.

A passagem dela de volta para os E.U.A estava comprada desde o início do ano letivo para a véspera de Natal e ela não quis tentar antecipar mesmo depois do acidente no Lago. Louise, muito solicita, ofereceu seu colchão velho para a amiga dormir. Não exatamente isso, mas deve ter alguma verdade em algum lugar, como tudo que eu digo.

 **-Queria ver um jogo de futebol!** \- Ela disse animada. E eu a olhei cético. Não vai rolar. - **Eu costumava jogar antes de vir para Hogwarts... Eu era muito boa.**

 **-Defina "boa". Americanos não são bons em futebol. Eles nem sequer falam o nome certo! -** Provoquei despretensiosamente, mas funcionou de um jeito bem efetivo. Ela me olhou raivosa, como nos velhos tempos.

 **-Isso não é verdade! O nosso futebol feminino é referência! E o masculino tem ganhado destaque nos últimos anos.** \- Claire assumiu uma postura típica da terra do Tio Sam, cheia de marra, mesmo já morando aqui a uns três anos. Mas essa postura não era completamente desconhecida pra mim, quando se trata de esportes trouxas ela fica toda cheia de opinião e volta às suas verdadeiras origens.

 **-Sabe o que eu penso disso.** \- Falei calmamente, mas ganhei um olhar duro como se tivesse dito a maior das blasfêmias. **\- Não me olhe assim, sabe que é verdade!**

 **-Não chamaria o que você faz de pensar, pensar envolve reflexão e você não consegue fazer algo tão complexo!** \- Louise falou só porque não aguenta ficar calada e já que ela não entende de esportes, ela fala apenas do que sabe: meus defeitos.

 **-Sou uma pessoa muito reflexiva, se fosse mais reflexivo do que sou, seria um espelho!** \- Louise revirou os olhos e Claire me deu um sorrisinho mínimo, querendo se fazer de durona.

Mas até mesmo a super patriota Claire sabe que o futebol americano nunca será bom o suficiente enquanto não investir em um campeonato nacional forte. Me diga, amiguinho, quantos times americanos você conhece? Só o que Pelé e David Beckham jogaram no fim de suas carreiras! Como é o nome? L.A. Galaxy! Viu? Sei de tudo!

 **-Não vou discutir com você os méritos do campeonato americano, quero apenas que você me leve a um jogo de futebol espanhol!** – Ela me disse enfática e eu detesto cortar a empolgação dela, mas...

 **-Minha querida, os jogos da 16ª rodada se encerraram no dia 20, ou seja, ontem! Nem o jogo do Betis você vai conseguir assistir a essas alturas...** – Ela me olhou sem dar muito crédito, Betis é o time da "segundona" daqui de Sevilla, mas só para constar, em um país católico, respeita-se o Natal, mesmo nas séries inferiores. – **La Liga volta apenas dia 30 de dezembro.**

 **-Mas eu quero ir hoje!** – Ela falou com uma vozinha misto de Lily com Scorp manhosos. Eu maneei a cabeça.

 **-Quer que eu enfeitice dois times pra jogar só pra você?** – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu fiz que não com a minha. – **Não vai rolar, princesinha!**

 **-Vamos, crianças, a chave será ativada! –** Meu pai disse intrigado e animado ao mesmo tempo, minha mãe não estava nenhuma das duas coisas, entretanto.

A estranha fisgada no umbigo foi desagradável como só coisas mágicas conseguem ser. Saímos em um bar bruxo no meio da _Calle Lope de Rueda_ , uma ruazinha estreita cheia de lojas abarrotadas de turistas e suas máquinas fotográficas trouxas tirando foto dos prédios antigos em Sevilla.

Lar doce lar!

Eu amo o bairro de _Santa Cruz_ , porque é onde se concentra a velha Sevilla, de ruas apertadas e casarões seculares, mas no fim do ano tudo isso aqui fica lotado de visitantes loucos por um pouquinho de história. Saco.

 **-Mantenham se juntos, vamos achar um táxi. –** Papai perdeu um pouco do semblante tranquilo, ele não gosta de multidões e por isso passou a nos guiar num passo apressado.

Claire parecia estar tendo um pouco de dificuldade para ultrapassar as pessoas na ruela apertada e olha que eu é quem estava segurando uma gaiola com uma coruja estúpida dentro, esperei ela conseguir desviar de um turista "king size", provavelmente americano, que ela não me ouça e peguei a mão dela.

 **-Ninguém ficará para trás hoje, soldado! –** Claire olhou para nossas mãos juntas e soltou um riso divertido. Vi meu pai virando para direita no fim da rua, sem olhar pra trás. **– Mas vamos apressar o passo, apenas por precaução.**

Pisquei pra ela e comecei a rebocá-la, desviando dos transeuntes. Claire apontou para uma pequena lojinha de artesanato andaluz e eu acenei positivamente para sua adorável observação de estrangeira, mas não parei de andar. Meu pai deveria ter assistido aqueles filmes de guerra, tipo O resgate do soldado Ryan. NINGUÉM DEVE FICAR PARA TRÁS!

 **-Acho que aquela era uma loja bruxa!** – Ela me falou um pouco sem fôlego. Eu não virei para conversar, mas respondi mesmo assim.

 **-É bem possível, esse é um dos bairros mais antigos da cidade, cheio de lugares inusitados, precisa ver isso aqui na primavera!** – As varandas dos casarões ficam cheia de flores coloridas e as pequenas flores brancas de laranjeira cobrem todo o chão. Parece um lugar mágico realmente. Resolvi dar uma de guia e contar umas das histórias que ouvi quando criança. – **Diz a lenda que a mulher do rei gostava mais da cidade de** _ **Granada**_ **porque lá tinha neve, então ele mandou plantar essas árvores para que quando a primavera chegasse as ruas ficassem todas perfumadas e brancas por causa das flores de laranjeira, como neve.**

Apontei com a cabeça para as árvores que hoje estavam parecendo mortas, por causa do inverno. Aqui não neva, nem sequer chega a temperaturas negativas, mas isso não quer dizer que não haja frio suficiente para as folhas caírem. Não sejam cruéis, temos um inverno europeu também!

 **-Que romântico isso.** – Sorri pra ela, mas estanquei ao virar à direita como meu pai havia feito. Nem sinal da minha família.

 **-Droga! Acho que estamos perdidos!** – Ela me olhou confusa e depois assustada. Uizlei deu um ganido lamuriento, bicha lazarenta! **– Vamos ter que pedir informações como os turistas que somos!**

Dei risada para mostrar que estava só brincando, apesar de que a parte de estarmos meio que perdidos é verdade. Esse bairro em específico só os moradores mais antigos sabem sair, meu pai é a exceção porque é focado, objetivo e não se deixa distrair por coisas bonitas.

Costumava vir aqui com meu tio-avô quando era criança, ele me levava em um restaurante popular chamado _Doña Elvira_ , numa Plaza de mesmo nome. Fora isso não sei mais nada de cabeça, a maioria das casas aqui são parecidas, paredes brancas com bordas amarelas, laranjas ou vermelhas.

 **-Sério, Cesc, pra que lado?** – Me virei e percebi que estávamos em um lugar perfeito. Puxei uma cadeira de ferro de uma pequena Taperia apertada entre dois casarões e ofereci a Claire. Uizlei foi colocada no chão, claro!

 **-Não se preocupe, Claire, ficaremos aqui até que meus pais se deem conta de que fomos deixados para trás.** – Ela me olhou em dúvida, mas aceitou sentar e se acomodar mesmo assim. Uma simpática garçonete saiu e nos entregou um cardápio simples, manuscrito. – **Então, posso sugerir tapas com salmão defumado, para a dama sardenta?**

Sim, crianças, estou feliz que nem pinto no lixo, estou em casa agora.

* * *

Se tem uma criatura que sabe acabar com toda minha alegria de viver em poucos minutos, essa coisa é a minha mãe. Ela voltou uma meia hora depois, pra você ver como ela é desnaturada, e saiu me arrastando pela orelha, a pobre da Claire teve que pagar a conta na Taperia porque eu estava muito ocupado tentando me esconder da rua da vergonha que se tornou a minha vida.

Estávamos em um táxi de 6 lugares, minha mãe ainda fazendo O DISCURSO em espanhol, porque ela não tem tanto vocabulário em inglês pra me ofender como aparentemente precisa. Claire estava de cabeça baixa, não sei se por constrangimento ou se para rir como a hiena da Louise.

- **Mãe, Louise continua sendo uma cretina.** – Minha mãe que havia sentado na fileira do meio junto com a dita cuja, apenas virou para trás, onde eu estava sentado com minha coruja reclamona, que tentava mastigar uma das tranças de Claire à frente.

 **-Cesc, não chame sua irmã de cretina.** – Viu que eu disse que Louise é a preferida dela? Claire agora tá vendo a pura e triste realidade da minha vida. Louise virou pra trás, tirando o gorrinho beanie dela e me dando uma piscadela.

 **-Está tudo bem, mãe, ele apenas está chateado porque finalmente ele vai ser punido por todas as suas bagunças.** – Ela me olhou divertida. Ha. Ha. Ha. Dois podem brincar esse jogo.

 **-Mãe, Louise disse que vai passar o Ano Novo com o namorado dela, mesmo sabendo que nós já temos tão pouco tempo em família juntos.** – Eu disse deixando implícito o quanto ia sentir a ausência dela nessa data especial caso ela fosse viajar sem a gente.

- **COMO?** \- Uizlei piou alto com o susto que tomou, benditas cordas vocais de minha mãe.

O restante da viagem passou do jeito que eu gosto, Louise gaguejando tentando se explicar à respeito do namoradinho Trevosobotton, do Ano Novo e ocasionalmente me lançando olhares de ódio mortal.

Quando finalmente fizemos a volta no _Estádio_ _Benito Villamarín_ , me senti verdadeiramente em casa, sempre andei de bicicleta por essas ruas. Podem imaginar uma linda criança inocente andando por ruas repletas de flores de laranjeira na primavera? Não, né? Porque eu tenho Louise em cada simples lembrança minha, me transformando nessa pessoa amarga que sou hoje.

Nós vivemos em _Heliópolis_ , um bairro-jardim planejado com ruas cheias de árvores, considerado um dos lugares mais tranquilos da cidade, menos nos dias de jogos do Betis, claro. Isso porque meus tios fazem da nossa casa seu QG e dependendo do resultado, seu point de celebração ou de choramingo. Prefiro o segundo.

Finalmente chegamos e peguei Uizlei primeiro, antes que ela começasse a arrancar as próprias penas por estresse. Descobri que ela e a Weasley original tem mais coisas em comum do que o nome. Toda vez que a neve estava muito forte ou tinha alguma tempestade em Hogwarts, eu como o bom dono que sou, tirava ela do Corujal e levava para o quarto, onde ela estaria mais protegida.

Mas Uizlei fica irritadíssima em lugares fechados e começa a arrancar as próprias penas, está começando a ficar com buracos perceptíveis, coitada. No entanto, continuarei fazendo isso, porque eu sei o que é melhor para ela.

 **-Casa muito bonita, senhora Fábregas.** – Claire falou cortesmente assim que desceu do táxi e minha mãe deu um aceno com a cabeça, como se ela tivesse construído o lugar com as próprias mãos. NOT.

Moramos em um ático-duplex a uma quadra do centro de treinamento do Betis, esse sim um ótimo lugar pra se andar de bicicleta, já que Louise tem alergia a complexos esportivos. Nossa casa data de 1927, foi construída para uma grande exposição tecnológica em 29 e até hoje é um ótimo lugar pra se viver*.

 **-Vem, vou te mostrar onde você vai dormir, Claire, você vai amar!** – Louise saiu arrastando Claire pra dentro, com certeza pra não ter que ouvir mais nada do que minha mãe tem a dizer sobre a sua NÃO viagem à Toca.

Arrastei minha gaiola para cima, pesada que só ela, deixando o malão para meu pai pegar. Já tive que arrastar esse troço todo o caminho na estação, nas ruas de _Santa Cruz_ , depois colocar no táxi e... Cansei só de falar, ele que se vire!

Deixei a gaiola de Uizlei em cima da minha mesa de estudo e olhei seriamente para minha coruja negra abestalhada que só podia ter sido um presente de Scorp mesmo! Ele deve ter pedido na loja o animal que estivesse mais próximo de uma síncope ou que fosse medicado com rivotril, porque é um sacana de marca maior!

 **-Ok, Uizlei, dessa vez é sério: não pode atravessar o** _ **Real Club Pineda**_ **e não pode passar** _ **a ponte del V Centenário**_ **! Esse é seu perímetro.** – Ela me olhou bastante ofendida com sua cara de coruja. Já ia abrindo o fecho da gaiola, quando lembrei de mais uma coisa. – **Ah! Não pode comer hamsters também!** – Ela deu um pio indignado. **– Isso está fora de questão!**

A que ponto eu cheguei, discutindo com uma coruja! É claro que não seria Uizlei se não tivesse dado uma bicada na minha mão antes de ganhar os céus. Ave desgraçada, só não a mato porque preciso dela para meus negócios de agente secreto.

Me aproximei da janela para vê-la partir e vi algo que me chamou a atenção: meu maldito vizinho, arqui-inimigo trouxa, Fernando.

Vou poupar-lhes da minha história com Fernando, basta dizer que ele é uma pessoa odiável e resta a vocês acreditarem no meu julgamento. Irei dar a ele um presente de Natal em comemoração aos nossos quase 5 anos de amizade, maldito outono em que os pais deles se mudaram de _Barcelona_ pra cá.

 **-PAI, CADÊ MEU MALÃO?** –Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, apenas porque eu posso, mas fui parado por minha mãe, ou a mera presença dela, pra ser mais exato.

 **-Usted sabe las reglas, nada de saltar las escaleras así!** [Você sabe as regras, nada de pular os degraus assim!] – Ela me disse naquele sussurro gritado que as mães são especialistas. Me controlei para não revirar os olhos, isso só tornaria tudo pior. - **Pase, por favor, necesito hablar con todo el mundo, en la terraza principal.** [Passe, por favor, preciso falar com todo mundo no terraço principal.]

Fui porque todos os pedidos de minha mãe são na verdade ordens.

Cheguei no terraço principal, que na realidade é o menor mas é assim que minha mãe o chama porque está na área social da casa, e todo mundo já estava nos esperando, Louise parecia um pouco nervosa com seus cabelos curtos bagunçados. Eu que não iria avisá-la que ela estava parecendo uma cacatua.

Em respeito à Claire, minha mãe começou a pensar antes de falar, já que o inglês dela não é tão bom quanto o do resto da família. Ela optou por francês nos seus estudos de língua estrangeira e apesar de ter feito faculdade na França, agora ela está vendo que deveria ter investido numa segunda língua.

 **-Bem... Recebemos um... Um convite para o Réveillon.** – Ela fez questão de pronunciar perfeitamente a palavra francesa. Claire olhou interessada, mesmo a conversa não lhe dizendo respeito. Por favor, que seja da vovó, QUE SEJA DA VOVÓ – **Não iremos para o** _ **Real Club**_ **esse ano.**

 **-Por que não? Todos os anos em que eu pedi encarecidamente para não irmos para aquela festa besta e agora vocês resolvem que não querem ver aquela gente nojenta?** – Eu falei indignado de verdade. Infernizar secretamente, porque eu não sou suicida, os amigos arrogantes dos meus pais sempre foi a MINHA tradição de Ano Novo.

Para início de conversa o _Real Club Pineda_ é um clube de golfe. DE GOLFE, apenas o esporte mais boçal de todos os tempos! Não, pera, temos o críquete e o polo na Inglaterra, mas ele está em terceiro lugar, com certeza! Minha mãe cerrou os olhos raivosamente pra mim.

 **-Deixe sua mãe terminar de falar, acho que gostará do que ela tem a dizer.** – Duvido muito, pai. Ele olhava feliz como sempre, sentado confortavelmente em sua poltrona preferida. É isso que o golfe faz com os homens de bem, transforma-os em marionetes de suas esposas.

 **-Recebemos um convite dos Zabines.** – ISSOOOOOOO! – **Passaremos a virada do ano com eles no** _ **Surrey**_ ***.**

 **-MAMÃE!** – Louise soltou um grito indignado. Hahahahahaha, Louise se ferrou, nada de beijar sapos na virada do ano, que peninha! Por um segundo achei que iríamos passar a virada na "Toca", mas até para o azar eterno existe limites.

Preciso me lembrar de dar um MUITO OBRIGADO a senhora Caroline Zabine, porque com certeza essa ideia não partiu de seu conjugue ridículo. Sempre gostei dela, uma mulher abençoada e guerreira, que vive com dois malucos sem enlouquecer. Ou talvez ela já seja louca, porque vamos combinar, ela disse "aceito" para Blaise Zabine.

 **-Eu ainda não terminei, Francesc Silas Fábregas!** \- Claire deu risada lá do sofá mais afastado, sabendo muito bem como eu odeio meu primeiro nome e mais ainda o segundo. – **Iremos passar o primeiro dia do ano com seus amigos, Louise.**

 **-O QUÊ?** \- Meu Deus, NÃO! – **Mãe, que maluquice é essa?**

 **-Mande uma carta para os Weasleys, querida. Você disse que seriamos bem vindos para ficar na casa deles na virada do ano, provavelmente seremos bem vindo para fazer uma rápida visita também.** – Meu pai falou como se estivesse se divertindo muito com o meu drama. – **Acho que será muito bom para Cesc conhecer um herói de guerra.**

Ah, meu Merlin, acho que vou vomitar ali e já volto.

* * *

 **-Onde você estava?**

 **-Porra, que susto, Louise!** – Ela e Claire já estavam com roupas de dormir me esperando no terraço secundário. Coloquei a mão no coração, para tentar acalmar meus batimentos. – **Não é da sua conta!**

Ela cruzou os braços, me acompanhando para dentro de casa, Claire a seguiu de perto. Já era quase meia-noite, horário de crianças mimadas estarem na cama e não me atazanando.

 **-Sério, Cesc, onde você foi?** – Louise insistiu novamente, parei para tirar meus tênis sujos, possíveis provas do crime.

 **-Estava desovando o corpo de um certo Grifinório emo que veio te visitar.** – Disse sorrindo feliz por ter um mistério na vida que Louise ainda não estragou. Ela continuou me seguindo para a lavanderia, onde joguei meus tênis e o suéter velho que também estava meio sujo de limo.

 **-Cesc se você tiver feito algo que possa fazer os nossos pais pensarem, mesmo que remotamente, em desistir da nossa visita aos Weasleys eu juro que vou te...** – Ela fez um gesto muito agressivo com as mãos, que me deixou bastante intrigado, onde ela aprende essas coisas?

 **-Relaxa, irmãzinha, o que quer que eu tenha feito só terá consequências muitos anos depois, pode relaxar de verdade.** – Claro que estou mentindo, mas quem se importa? Me encostei no vão da porta, pela primeira vez reparando na camisola curta que Claire usava debaixo do roupão azul Corvinal. Hum...

 **-Cesc, não pode ficar sem aprontar nem no Natal?** – A dita cuja me deu um sorriso meio sonolento, enquanto fazia sua pergunta. Louise provavelmente a tirou da cama, tadinha. – **Que tipo de consequências são essas?**

 **-Nada letal, nada que precise envolver a polícia ou que revele o mundo bruxo. –** Enumerei, contando nos dedos. Louise me olhou como se esses dados não fossem o suficiente. – **Pelo menos não propositalmente.**

Minha querida irmã estava pronta para dar seu discurso típico, mas eu não sou obrigado a ouvi-la, então desviei das duas garotinhas corvinais e segui para meu quarto sem desejar boa noite pra ninguém.

Fechei a porta, só para ser assustado de novo, dessa vez por Uizlei que parecia feliz rasgando algumas anotações minhas do verão passado, em cima da minha mesa de estudos.

 **-Merda, Uizlei! Coruja má! Sai!** – Espantei ela, que apenas foi se empoleirar em cima de uma das minhas estantes de livros. – **Está de noite, vá caçar, sua bicha feia!**

Ela soltou um pio longo, irritado. – **Eu sei que está frio, mas você é uma predadora, não espere que eu fique te alimentando de torradas e bolos o inverno inteiro!**

Uizlei soltou um ruído de lamento, quase um resmungo humano. Eu sei que ela é um mocho-preto dos Andes, da América do Sul, mas lá é frio também e não há desculpas para ser preguiçosa e morrer de fome, né?

 **-O que você quer que eu faça?** – Ela me olhou com aqueles olhões que pareciam ser feitos apenas de íris negra, mas que dava a ela um ar infantil. A única coisa que se destacava na penugem escura era seu bico amarelinho, na penumbra do meu quarto. Tirei a roupa e fiquei pronto para dormir, mas antes vasculhei em um dos meus bolsos do casaco e achei algo para ela.

 **-Isso foi tudo que eu encontrei.** – Entreguei a ela um biscoito quebrado, que eu nem sequer sei o que estava fazendo aqui. – **Falei sério quanto aos hamsters, mas se estiver difícil de caçar, pode aumentar um pouco mais o perímetro.**

Ela inclinou a cabeça naquele ângulo esquisito que as corujas fazem. – **Pois é, não sou tão ruim quanto você pensa!** \- Ouvi um grito vindo da casa vizinha. Uizlei me olhou com suspeita.

Ok, talvez eu seja exatamente como ela pensa.

* * *

Acordei no meio da madrugada, levemente desorientado. Levei meio minuto para perceber que havia algo batendo na minha janela e mais meio minuto para perceber que não era meu quarto nas Masmorras, dá um crédito, eu acabei de acordar!

 **-Já vai, Uizlei!** – Fui coçando o olho e xingando o assoalho frio do meu quarto. Meu bisavô provavelmente achou que gastar dinheiro colocando um piso aquecido era um disparate. Ou talvez não houvesse essa tecnologia lá no ano de 1927. Talvez...

Abri a janela e vi que não era Uizlei e sim uma pobre coruja castanha, que sacudiu suas penas molhadas da garoa que estava caindo lá fora e estendeu a patinha com um pergaminho.

Peguei uma camisa qualquer que eu já tinha jogado desleixadamente no chão, porque nunca é cedo demais para começar sua bagunça de feriadão e fui enxugar a pobre coisinha encharcada.

 **-De quem você é, amiguinha?** – Ouvi um pio ciumento de Uizlei, que agora vi que estava bem aconchegada no topo do meu guarda-roupa. A ignorei. – **Vamos ver o que temos aqui.**

Aquela letra horrível, em um pergaminho Washi com um brasão de um Pégaso gravado, (isso aqui é de verdade? Raspei com a unha a tinta negra que fazia o contorno do cavalo alado. É, é de verdade!) me dizia de quem era aquilo:

Habermas.

Nossa! Ele foi rápido! Olhei para a coruja dele que olhava desafiadora para Uizlei, mas ainda estava ali de qualquer forma, provavelmente esperando a chuva passar. Sentei na cama e liguei minha luminária retrô, estilo aquela da abertura dos filmes da Pixar, para ler a carta de Habermas.

 _Ok, Cesc, se você disser que eu te escrevi isso eu nego._

Claro, porque o brasão oficial de sua família não seria prova suficiente contra você, Romeo, claro. Pronto, parei. Lerei a carta dele sem interrupções agora.

 _Eu não tenho muitos detalhes de como Daniel e Paul começaram a ser amigos, só sei que começou nas férias de verão, antes da temporada passada. Já com Haardy nem faço ideia! O cara passou de pária a astro em uma estação e quando eu vi já não era mais bom o suficiente para andar com os caras, bando de lesados! Mas veja você, nunca precisei de Streck pra nada, então eu nem liguei muito pra ele, mas teria sido bom ele ter me convidado para o jogo dos Appleby Arrows x Chudley Channons, foi um jogão! Mas veja bem, eu perdoei ele por isso. E já não estava nem aí pra ele também, aquele trouxa._

 _De toda forma, ficou esquisito quando ele ficou muito bom mesmo no gol, você deve lembrar daquele jogo contra Grifinória que Longbotton não conseguiu fazer nenhum gol nele e vamos combinar que o cara é um mané, mas sabe o que tá fazendo numa vassoura. A porra ficou séria MESMO quando a gente foi jogar contra a Corvinal, Haardy tinha acabado de assumir o time e Dolman e ele até se estranharam no Halloween, você já devia tá dormindo, porque era um molequinho que não durava nada depois das oito da noite! Hehehehe._

 _Chegando no época do jogo, foi foda, porque finalmente Streck falou comigo depois de meses e só para me oferecer a porra de uma poção revigorante! Sério! Como se eu precisasse de um caralho desses, mas aí Paul deu essa merda pra todo mundo e Dussel me disse que era nada demais, só pra gente aguentar os treinos de merda na madrugada que Dolman inventava, o cara tava bitolado, queria seguir os passos de Baharov nos Appleby, até parece, ele não era essas merdas todas, tava mais para bosta de trasgo! Eu tomei a poção e foi bom, a gente melhorou, éramos quase uns Falcons de tão bons!_

 _Mas Dolman não achou que fosse suficiente, pelas barbas ruivas de Peakes*! Ele deu a poção mais dark que eu já tinha visto, ela tinha cara de problema! Mas ele disse que quem não tomasse tava fora. Velho, vou te dizer, já vi Dolman expulsar gente do time porque não lixou a vassoura dele no sentido certo, imagine com um negócio desses! Ele provavelmente mataria um e todos nós queríamos ganhar a Taça, então que se foda, tomei mesmo._

 _Mas aquela poção não era proibida à toa, cara! Aquela coisa é magia pesada, primeiro você pensa que vai morrer e depois você pensa que pode enfrentar Agrippa* em forma de Inferius e tudo! O tempo passava devagar, na hora de fazer a jogada você via umas 10 possibilidades diferentes, uma melhor que a outra e no final do jogo, eu nem me lembrava de ter jogado! Quero dizer, parecia que eu tava pronto para mais umas 100 partidas! Madame Hooch nos levou no vestiário e Pomfrey falou que estávamos todos travados, aí deu a merda que você já sabe. Dolman assumiu a responsabilidade dele e o resto de nós continuou com as nossas vidas fodidas dentro de Hogwarts._

 _E o que Streck fez agora? Ele voltou a usar poções, não sei bem qual, mas aquele moleque não é irregular, ele é ruim mesmo e só fica bom a base de alguma coisa. E é isso que Haardy tava fazendo, tentando convencer ele a parar com essa idiotice, você sabe o quanto aquele Corvinal é metido a certinho, ainda mais que eu tenho para mim que ele também usava umas coisas ele mesmo, ele nunca me enganou! Você acha que ele iria deixar Streck trazer o foco de volta para a merda de trasgo montanhês que já tinha sido abafada? Não, né! Ele é esperto demais pra isso._

 _Pois bem, eu te avisei, seu idiota! Eu disse a você que meu primo Marco era uma melhor opção, mas você me ouviu? Não, porque ninguém nunca ouve. Agora veja o que vai fazer com essas informações, se contar para mais alguém, eu nego e queimo suas bolas com fogomaldito!_

 _Boas festas e até o ano que vem._

Ok, essa foi foda. Merda, estou com a boca suja que nem o semianalfabeto do Habermas! Desculpa, Romeo, mas vou ter que mostrar essa carta, mesmo não sendo a sua melhor redação, xinguenta que só ela! Levantei a cabeça e percebi que a coruja dele já tinha caído fora, bom. Creio que terei alguns assuntos a tratar com os L.P.'s em alguns dias.

Voltei a fechar e deitei na minha cama, pensando. Mas logo desistir de fazer isso, porque não há nada que eu possa fazer agora, estando na Espanha. Dane-se, cuido disso mais tarde, em um horário decente.

Só espero não sonhar com minhas bolas queimadas por um feitiço fogomaldito, obrigado por isso, Romeo.

* * *

 **[N/A:]Todos os lugares usados nesses capítulos são verdadeiros, inclusive a casa de Cesc, que existe, porque eu sou doente a esse ponto.**

 **Os times de Quadribol, os times de futebol, as datas da Liga espanhola, tudo informação verídica, inclusive as coordenadas dentro dos bairros de Santa Cruz e Heliópolis, eu usei um mapa!**

 **Surrey – Perto de Londres, é onde grande parte dos milionários britânicos se moram e meus queridos, era onde os Dursleys viviam, se vocês não lembram.**

 **Coruja – esse é o fofíssimo mocho-negro, nativo da América Latina, conseguem imaginar Cesc discutindo com essa carinha? *-*** **cdn. topbiologia wp-content/uploads/2014/05/coruja-preta. jpg (retirem os espaços depois dos pontos ou procurem no google)**

 **Peakes – mago famoso por ser fodão e matar uma cobra mágica.**

 **Agrippa – mago famoso que tinha uns trabalhado pegados no dark side da força.**


	26. Capítulo 26 Injustiças everywhere!

Capítulo 26.

Injustiça.

Essa palavra resume toda a minha existência.

Já estou há um dia de castigo e isso está me matando! Que tipo de seres humanos condenam um jovem por um crime que ele cometeu, mas que nem pode ser chamado de crime pra início de conversa, SEM PROVAS?

Meus pais, claro.

Veja só que coisa, em todos os aniversários dela, de casamento, de formatura, do escambau à quatro, minha mãe fala de como foi difícil engravidar, foi _in vitro_ , como foi difícil pra ela o parto, nós éramos pré-maturos, mas deu tudo certo e estamos aqui, eu e Louise, vivinhos da Silva Sauro, seus maiores presentes e de repente, CASTIGO.

Coerência zero.

Acompanhem meu raciocínio, então um pântano aparece do nada no meio da sala de estar dos Torres, nossos vizinhos e eu me torno o maior suspeito e de fato culpado, mas temos provas da minha inocência, falsas, mas tudo bem:

Primeira prova: não posso fazer magia fora de Hogwarts. Isso é lei mágica, todos sabem disso e se eu tivesse feito eu estaria sendo agora encaminhado para Askaban. Ok, não é pra tanto, mas receberia uma advertência, Tony faz coleções delas, diga-se de passagem.

Segunda prova: havia lama, mosquitos e até névoa de pântano, tornando impossível que um adolescente de 13 anos pudesse fazer essa super produção Hollywoodiana sozinho, em menos de uma hora, tempo entre o momento em que os Torres foram se deitar e que a Sra. Torres levou para ir até a cozinha pegar um copo d'água. O fato da minha pessoa saber desses detalhes é irrelevante, peço que seja retirado dos registros.

Terceira prova: O depoimento de Louise afirmando que me viu voltando para casa sujo de limo é circunstancial, eu poderia ou não ter realmente caído enquanto estava dando uma volta de bicicleta pelas ruas do bairro. Quase de madrugada, ruas desertas e escuras, por que não? Não há evidência de vampiros nessa região, me sinto seguro o suficiente.

Quarta prova: o fato de existir uma Gemialidade Weasley chamada Pântano Portátil não tem nenhuma relevância para o caso e foi uma informação completamente manipulada. Sim, esse negócio existe, sim, eu tinha conhecimento de sua existência, sim, eu poderia ter comprado em Hogsmeade, sim, eu poderia ter trazido em meu malão até aqui, sim, eu...

Dane-se, Louise é insuportável!

Agora estou aqui, preso em casa por todo o feriado e só poderei abrir meus presentes de Natal no verão! NO VERÃO! Agora, isso sim é um absurdo, é bem possível que o que quer que eu tenha ganhado fique obsoleto ou estragado durante esse tempo. Negar presentes no Natal é como... Como... Eu nem sei descrever a enormidade dessa injustiça!

 **-Você não vai querer mesmo ir ao cinema com a gente, Cesc?** – Louise fez sua melhor cara de "que peninha", mas depois virou para uma de falsa surpresa. – **Ah, é mesmo! Você está de castigo!**

Nem me dignei a respondê-la, deixei que ela saísse rindo a risada de Maleficent e desejando que ela fique presa na porta giratória ou que ela sente do lado de um cara fedorento no cinema e em última instância, se o deus do Caos estiver a meu favor hoje, que ela encontre um rato em sua Coca-Cola!

Claire foi um pouquinho mais compreensiva, mas nem por isso menos cruel. Ela está indo para o cinema, não está? Pois bem, não me esquecerei disso.

 **-O filme estará em espanhol...** – Falei ainda tirando o excesso de canela das minhas torrijas, minha mãe sabe que eu gosto de pouca canela, parece que faz de propósito! **– Você não vai entender nada.**

Claire roubou o doce da minha mão e colocou na boca com um sorriso esperto. **– Vamos assistir legendado, estará em inglês, porque é um filme americano.**

Ela deu de ombros, como se dissesse "até no cinema somos os bons" e eu apenas dei as costas à ela, completamente desnecessária essa falta de empatia com a minha pessoa, ela poderia ficar aqui me fazendo companhia!

As duas saíram e eu acabei praticamente sozinho em casa, com Perseu dormindo em sua casinha e Uizlei em sua gaiola. O que fazer agora? Minha mãe trocou a senha do wifi e do Xbox, me deixando meio que sem alternativa a não ser zapear na TV.

Não estou afim de assistir TV, no entanto, então vou cuidar das minhas correspondências. Como Uizlei é novata nessa coisa de viagem para países diferentes, vou mandá-la fazer apenas uma entrega e o sortudo da vez será Aidan.

 _Caro Unicórnio,_

 _Como você está? Soube que saiu da Enfermaria depois de embarcarmos no trem, que droga, Madame Pomfrey sabe como ser inconveniente, hein? Você teve uma contusão e bebeu bastante água, eu sei, mas se quer saber, você teve muita sorte, não teve que ficar vomitando conscientemente o lodo do Lago Negro ou escrevendo no G.E.M.E. mesmo estando obviamente doente._

 _Falando nisso, peça a Westhampton uma cópia dos nossos estudos da semana que você perdeu, eu particularmente não gostei de tantas suposições, mas fui voto vencido. Consegui trazer um livro para aprofundar aqueles assuntos pendentes à respeito da comunicação, que Madame Pince não saiba que trouxe livros de Hogwarts para Espanha, mas o que eu posso fazer?_

 _Temos novidades a respeito daquela praga loira que foi a razão de tudo acontecer, aparentemente ele está envolvido com o Sr. Dragão, só não sabemos a que nível e as fonte são meio duvidosas. Segue em anexo meu número de telefone, me ligue, para mais detalhes._

 _Encontrarei com Sev em breve e pedirei para ele nos dar acesso a materiais mais interessantes a respeito de tudo, na volta as aulas, mas sei que isso não te interessa, só quis incluir você, Lufa-lufas sempre tem essa mania de perseguição, não sei porquê._

 _Feliz Natal e Ano Novo, blá, blá, blá..._

 _F.S.F._

Para quem não entendeu os códigos: G.E.M.E., que sigla mais escrota essa, é o nome de mentirinha do Ocaso, a cópia dos estudos é a cópia da última edição, trouxe um livro "emprestado" para ver a questão das penas de comunicação, a praga loira é Haardy, o Sr. Dragão é Dolman, as fontes duvidosas é (ou são? Se contar com Marco...) Habermas, Sev é Alvo e materiais interessantes são os livros da Ala Proibida.

Aidan é um garoto espertinho, ele vai entender tudo. Se ele não entender, será curioso o suficiente para me permitir chamá-lo de burro pelo telefone.

No fim das contas a nossa visita à casa dos Weasleys será bem providencial, porque poderei falar com Alvo a respeito de um passe livre à Ala Proibida da Biblioteca. Eu não sei como ele faz, mas consegue ter acesso a lugares e pessoas que eu não tenho. Eu desconfio que tenha a ver com a cara de pau dele mais a fama Potter.

Porque meu trabalho nunca acaba, estou esperando que Westhampton mande ao menos um sinal de fogo falando à respeito de seu progresso com as penas enfeitiçadas do Ocaso, porque ele me garantiu que a casa do avô dele em Wrexham tem tantos artefatos mágicos que ele pode fazer feitiços não detectáveis pelo Ministério.

Eu obviamente não estou apostando muito nisso, é provável que ele vá parar em alguma casa de detenção para menores infratores, mas como Westhampton é um grande mentiroso, é capaz disso até fazer bem pra ele! Vamos aguardar novidades.

* * *

Estou jogando meu celular sem internet para cima a pelo menos uns vinte minutos, enquanto assisto um episódio especial de Natal dos Simpsons, que provavelmente vi pela primeira vez quando tinha dois anos de idade. Até ouvi a porta abrir, mas meu tédio está em um nível tão grande que acho que entrei em estado vegetativo.

 **-Voltamos, maninho.** – Louise pulou no sofá ao lado do meu e aproveitou a distância curta para jogar um pouco de água do cabelo molhado de chuva em mim. – **Se divertiu na nossa ausência?**

 **-Claro, sempre o faço.** – Falei só por falar, porque era óbvio que eu não estava feliz.

Houve um silêncio fora de lugar e eu resolvi tirar o olhar de um Homer sufocando Bart com as mãos, só para testemunhar uma estranha conversa de gestos entre minha irmã e Claire. Eu, discreto como sempre resolvi interferir.

 **-Que diabos vocês estão fazendo?** – As duas pararam no ato, como se tivessem sido congeladas. Louise levantou subitamente e fez um gesto enfático para Claire não acompanhá-la. Eu resolvi não apontar a estranheza de tudo de novo.

 **-Claire quer falar com você, Cesc.** – Olhei para a dita cuja, que mexia nas pontas das tranças, como sempre. Não consigo lembrar de muitos momentos em que Claire não estivesse mexendo em alguma coisa...

Louise saiu decidida da sala, deixando uma Claire amuada no sofá. Como Claire é mais razoável, resolvi tentar mais uma vez. – **Qual o problema, sardenta?**

Ela respirou fundo e levantou o olhar muito determinada. Até me ajeitei melhor no sofá para ouvir o que quer que ela tem pra dizer, sabe como eu sou curioso!

 **-Eu gosto de você.** – Ela falou como se tivesse arrancado um band-aid. Fiquei olhando para ela fixamente, porque seria insensível fingir que não entendi o que ela quis dizer. Obviamente a melhor opção é ficar encarando com uma cara de paisagem, claro, Cesc. – **Você me ouviu?**

Eu provavelmente não estou fazendo a situação mais fácil, mas eu não fui treinado para essas coisas! Quero dizer, um flerte eu levo numa boa, é só corresponder ou não, não há muito mais coisas em jogo, mas com Claire... Ela é minha amiga! Fiz que sim com a cabeça tardiamente. Como boa Corvinal ela preencheu o meu silêncio com um discurso que parecia que tinha sido ensaiado milhares de vezes.

 **-Lembra que eu disse que resolveria até o Natal meu problema? Então, você é meu problema! Nossa, isso soou errado, desculpa!** – Ela disse, soltando um riso nervoso e colocando uma mecha solta da trança atrás da orelha. – **Eu recebi uma carta de Salem... Do Instituto de Magia de Salem, eles estão trazendo de volta os americanos...**

Eu acenei com a cabeça, em entendimento. É notícia recorrente nos jornais bruxos que o Instituto de Bruxas de Salem está quase pronto para chamar de volta seus alunos. No período pós-guerra eles estavam com uma população de estudantes grande demais para sua estrutura, o Novo Mundo recebeu muitos bruxos fugidos da guerra no final da década de 90.

Mais recentemente, em tempos de completa paz, eles fizeram um acordo com Hogwarts para que alguns alunos americanos viessem estudar na Europa, enquanto eles contratavam mais professores e melhoravam as instalações.

A Grã-Bretanha estava com uma população reduzida e aceitou de bom grado o acordo. Agora Salem vai voltar a pleno vapor, mas os alunos americanos tem o direito de escolher se vão ou se ficam, caso já estejam matriculados em outras instituições. Não sabia que Claire estava cogitando voltar para lá...

 **-Está pensando em ir?** – Ela não me olhou nos olhos quando deu de ombros. – **Quero que fique, se eu puder dizer algo a respeito.**

Ela levantou o olhar, por Merlin, levantou um olhar de um jeito esperançoso! Eu gosto de Claire, gosto muito, quão egoísta seria usar os sentimentos dela por mim para fazê-la ficar? - **Quero muito que fique, Claire.**

Ser absolutamente manipulador, essa é minha sina.

Peguei na mão dela e engoli em seco, eu sei que estou fazendo o certo, Claire sempre foi muito boa pra mim e para todo mundo, desde o início! Desde quando me ajudou a sair daquela confusão com Tony nos corredores do trem na nossa primeira viagem à Hogwarts. Desde que aceitou ser a melhor amiga da idiota da minha irmã. Ela sempre nos entendeu, sempre foi uma boa influência pra mim, especificamente.

E que ela esteja apaixo... Gostando de mim, é um milagre!

Me aproximei dela, olhando nos olhos castanhos quase esverdeados. Claire é definitivamente uma garota bonita, mesmo que as sardas lhe dê um ar de inocência com o qual não estou acostumado. Encostei meus lábios nos dela e ela ficou quieta, esperando, tão diferente das outras garotas com que eu já estive...

Talvez seja isso exatamente o que eu preciso: alguém diferente. Alguém que não alimente meu fogo e sim me acalme, porque calmo e doce é exatamente como o beijo de Claire é e isso é bom, certo?

Sim, é bom.

 **-Então vocês estão namorando? –** Louise nos olhava como se estivesse vendo dois filhotes de pufoso, iria fazer um gesto obsceno para ela, mas Claire estava segurando a minha mão de fazer gestos violentos, infelizmente.

 **-Você vai ficar se vangloriando, não é?** – Minha namorada, hahaha, que coisa legal de dizer, falou divertida para a melhor amiga, eu preferi ficar calado, para não estragar o clima de visível e doce paz.

 **-Eu sou o cupido dessa história, eu disse que ele retribuía, mas era obtuso demais para falar alguma coisa!** – Dane-se a paz, Louise não me dá outra alternativa.

 **-Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer não? Por que não vai procurar uma maquiagem preta para o seu namoradinho, Louise? Um rímel, talvez?** – Sim, fiz questão de ouvir algo que Rebeca disse apenas para usar neste momento. Ela ficou irritadinha, a minha irmã pôia.

 **-Que coisa chata! Por que você fica dizendo que ele é emo?** – Ela não colocou, mas as mãos estavam na cintura metaforicamente falando. Louise é uma garota barraqueira.

 **-O que você acha, Claire? Digo a verdade pra ela?** – Claire sorriu docemente e fez que sim com a cabeça. Tá vendo? Perfeita pra mim! – **Seu namorado é melancólico, isso nos melhores dias, tenho medo de provocá-lo demais e ele cortar os próprios pulsos...**

Louise fez uma cara estranha, que eu prefiro interpretar como "talvez haja verdade em algo aí", mas depois ela fechou completamente a cara. Claire escondeu o rosto em meu peito, para que a amiga não visse o seu riso de concordância. Todo mundo sabe que Frank Longbotton tem um quê contemplativo/ sorumbático e para completar ele não admite ser emo, o que o torna um emo, de fato.

 **-Você é tão palhaço, espero sinceramente que Claire te conserte um pouco.** – Aff, até parece, ela gosta de mim do jeito que eu sou, azar o seu. – **Além do mais, acho que diz isso porque não o conhece, que tal dar uma chance à ele?**

 **-Que tal dar uma chance à Rebeca?** – Ela me olhou surpresa e eu pude sentir Claire um pouco tensa em meus braços. Qual é! Essa briguinha delas é sem sentido. – **Você nunca deu nenhuma chance para meus amigos, Tony que o diga, você o trata super mal.**

 **-Tony é um ridículo, ele GOSTA de me irritar. E Scorp é uma cobra, não confio nele!** – Eu olhei para ela ofendido, como espera que eu dê uma chance aos amigos dela se ela pensa assim dos meus? **– E Wainz eu não vou nem comentar, você poderia encontrar companhias melhores em Askaban...**

 **-Sabe quando eu vou dar uma chance a Longbotton? Quando nevar em Sevilla! –** Ela me olhou triste, que menina hipócrita! – **Mas admito que você parece se encaixar perfeitamente com aquela corja dos "** _ **wannabe heroes**_ **".**

 **-São pessoas legais, Cesc, acho que se você desse uma chance poderia até... Gostar deles, quem sabe?** – Fiz uma careta de nojo, mas Claire apenas me deu um selinho que desarmou meu semblante honesto. Desculpa, sardentinha, mas não vai rolar. Ela pareceu perceber meus pensamentos. – **Não vai tirar pedaço tentar.**

Olhei para Louise e ela olhava com aquela cara de encantamento que já estava realmente me irritando. Ela piscou para mim, palhaça. A parte ruim de ter pedido Claire em namoro agora, é que ela volta para os E.U.A hoje e me deixa com sua ridícula amiga que se acha A CUPIDO, me atazanando.

Estou quase arrependido disso.

* * *

Claire foi embora ontem, mas nem tive muito tempo para refletir a ausência dela porque meus avós chegaram logo em seguida para o Natal, cadê a pipoca, gente? Três velhinhos cheios de veneno e tempo disponível, amo o Natal na casa dos Fábregas!

 **-** **Esta casa es muy pequeña, cariño! [Essa casa está muito pequena, querido!]** – Minha avó paterna, acha que uma casa com quatro quartos é pequena para quatro pessoas, sendo que duas delas passam a maior parte do ano fora, só porque ela está tendo que dormir no meu quarto e eu no ático, o que nem é tão mal assim...

 **\- La casa tiene el tamaño adecuado, tata Carlota, es muy grande la mayor parte del tiempo. [A casa tem o tamanho adequado, vovó Carlota, ela é muito grande na maior parte do tempo.]** – Minha mãe falou com toda a paciência do mundo, pela milésima vez. Vó Carlie na verdade não parece gostar de ter que morar em outro lugar e ter que deixar o trono de rainha do lar para minha mãe. Bem, isso na verdade já rola à 15 anos, mas fazer o quê se os Fábregas são muito teimosos para seu próprio bem? Mesmo as que viraram Fábregas por casamento...

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Su hijo está durmiendo al aire libre! [Como pode dizer isso, seu filho está dormindo ao relento!]** – Eu abracei minha vó querida, o que fez minha mãe franzir os olhos pra mim, mas depois sorrir angelicalmente. Hoje ela não pode me atingir. Minha avó Lali saiu da cozinha com um avental de "melhor vó do mundo", só para render mais a briga.

 **-Ora, Carlota, lo recubrimiento del ático han pasado años que fue hecho, Cesc está perfectamente bien allí!** **¿Prefieres estar subiendo las escaleras en lugar de dejar que un niño de 13 años hace? [Ora, Carlota, o revestimento do ático já foi refeito a anos, Cesc está perfeitamente bem lá! Preferiria ficar subindo as escadas ao invés de deixar um menino de 13 anos fazer?]** – Vó Lali é gente fina e mesmo que não fosse, estaria perdoada porque cozinha bem demais!

 **-Es tranquilo, abuela, hago todo para su comodidad! [Está tranquilo, vó, faço tudo pelo seu conforto!]** – Louise fingiu que estava vomitando enquanto vô Benício mostrava à ela pela enésima vez, seus cartões postais da época que ele deu a volta ao mundo. Bem feito!

Veja bem, não importa o quanto Louise esteja certa a respeito do meu puxa-saquismo exagerado, todo mundo sabe que os presente da vó Carlie são os melhores, tenho que garanti-los mesmo que sejam apenas para ser abertos no verão.

Ainda não estou acreditando nisso...

Pelo menos isso serviu para eu passar uma fantástica cantada em Claire: "Você é um presente que eu vou poder usufruir antes do verão!", ela amou, porque eu sou demais, claro.

Caveira tocou o tema do filme Psicose, o que deixou toda minha família em alerta, olhei o visor e vi que era um número desconhecido.

 **-Alô.**

 _ **-Hey, Cesc! Nossa, essa ligação para Espanha vai sair cara! Que tal ligar a sua lareira no sistema de comunicação e baratear a minha vida?**_

 **-O que eu ganho com isso?** – Aidan riu do outro lado da linha, tá parecendo bem saudável para o meu gosto. – **O que você quer?**

 _ **-Você me mandou ligar, achei que queria ouvir o som da minha voz!**_

 **-Deixe de palhaçada, fala logo porque ligou.**

 _ **-Queria saber de que praga loira você estava falando. E o rei dragão também pode ser traduzido, se não for muito incômodo...**_ – Revirei os olhos para como Aidan é besta. Peguei uma maçã de um cesto no balcão e fiquei assistindo os preparativos do Natal daqui de casa. Logo, logo iriamos sair para ver o _belén_ _vivente_ , um presépio feito com atores reais. Eu já sei até as falas, mas ai de mim ousar falar que não quero ir.

Contei a Aidan tudo que ele precisava saber dos acontecimentos pós-lago e acrescentei mais alguns minutos, recompensados por uma senhora Hataya mandando Aidan desligar o telefone aos gritos, estou fazendo meus próprios presentes de Natal, minha gente!

* * *

O Natal foi uma coisinha sem graça, com exceção da comida, claro. Mas sem presentes, fica muito difícil curtir o aniversário do menino Jesus, meus avós que me perdoem. Provavelmente efetuei minha reserva em uma suíte no inferno com esse pensamento, pobre eu.

Mas tudo bem, porque meus melhores amigos para sempre, amém, chegaram hoje de manhã aqui em casa e nós estamos nos divertindo tanto, mas tanto, que nem tenho palavras para descrever o nível da minha diversão nesse momento...

 **-Posso assumir um dos controles agora?** \- Scorp apertou o botão do play de novo e tanto ele quanto Tony continuaram jogando no MEU videogame como se eu não tivesse dito absolutamente nada. **\- É oficial, vocês estão viciados.**

 **-Não seja ridículo, acabamos de começar!** \- Scorp falou sem nem tirar os olhos da tela e Tony nem isso fez, mudo estava, mudo ficou.

 **-Estão jogando a quatro horas. -** Levou um tempo, mas Scorp deu uma pausa no jogo.

 **\- Quatro horas? Impossível!** \- Olhei sério para a cara dele, Tony parecia pausado também porque ficou congelado, esperando o jogo recomeçar.

 **\- Eu quero jogar!** \- Falei tentando tirar o play 2 da mão do loiro, Tony é obviamente mais forte e motivado do que ele, então eu nem me arrisco. Só que Malfoy tem uns golpes bem rasteiros... - **Vocês dois são muito egoístas!**

 **-Você está de castigo! É por sua causa que nem sequer podemos sair de casa!** \- Scorp falou se defendendo do meu ataque, quase enfiando o cotovelo ossudo no meu olho. Maldito!

 **\- Você não podia ter esperado um pouco pra se vingar da sua inimizade? É isso que acontece quando não se tem um estrategista decente envolvido na história.** \- Tony disse, satisfeito que ninguém se metia com seu controle play 1. Certos problemas a gente simplesmente evita.

Parei de lutar com o loiro para dizer umas verdades a Tony. - **Nem estrategista, muito menos decente você é! Honestamente, nem sei em que categoria a sua burrice se encaixa!** \- Ele largou o controle para ajudar Scorp contra mim. INJUSTIÇA!

 **-JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! Ninguém vai jogar mais nada! Pronto, acabou o jogo**! - Scorp se levantou e desligou o jogo diretamente na tomada, filho de uma Morgana desdentada! - **Vamos falar de coisa séria!**

 **-Do namoro relâmpago de Cesc? Porque estou pensando em interná-lo na ala de pacientes com danos permanentes do St. Mungus... Desde quando você gosta de Claire?** \- A melhor defesa é o ataque. Então eu me levantei, consertei minha roupa e voltei para o meu lugar.

 **-Pior você que está namorando uma garota que nem gosta! -** Ele colocou a mão no coração, ofendido.

 **-Pior Scorp que nem namorada tem!** \- Eu dei risada com Tony, porque Scorp corou.

 **-Estava me referindo a carta de Habermas!** \- Scorp falou meio irritado. Levantei para buscar a dita cuja. - **Precisamos definir o que faremos daqui pra frente.**

 **\- Preciso ver com meus próprios olhos.** \- Mencionei algo sobre a carta na vinda de _Santa Cruz,_ ponto de encontro bruxo, onde busquei os garotos com meu pai já que nossa lareira não cabe seres humanos. Não pude entrar em detalhes, porque não queria que meu pai ouvisse muita coisa.

Entreguei a carta a Tony e Scorp se posicionou para ler tudo sobre o ombro dele. Me joguei na cama e fiquei esperando o veredicto.

 **-Definitivamente mal escrita.** \- Tony disse com desdém, entregando a carta para Scorp terminar de ler. Eu revirei os olhos.

 **-Isso é irrelevante! E a informação que ele disse, o que você achou?** – Às vezes acho que Tony só veio ao mundo para me irritar! Scorp terminou de ler e enrolou o pergaminho desse jeito organizado dele.

 **-Isso é muito grave. Se Habermas estiver falando a verdade, os frutos podres foram tirados, mas a árvore infectada continua lá em Hogwarts!** \- Que metáfora adequada, Malfoy! Tony, se apoiou na minha escrivaninha e cruzou os braços, na falta da varinha ou bastão para girar. Ele baixou a cabeça, refletindo. Como eu já estava nessa a mais tempo que eles resolvi falar o que penso.

 **\- Temos que achar o fornecedor dessas poções.** \- Tony levantou e olhou pra mim daquele jeito concentrado dele, modo "plano em andamento". – **Streck e até mesmo Haardy são só peixes pequenos, tem alguém naquela escola que realmente está usando a ambição de alguns idiotas para faturar.**

Scorp concordou comigo com a cabeça, mas Tony torceu a boca em leve desacordo.

 **\- Dolman não falou quem era o fornecedor em depoimento à aurores, como a gente vai chegar perto desse cara?** \- Ele perguntou, me fazendo passar a mão na cabeça exasperado, que droga! Ele tem razão.

 **\- Vamos continuar na cola de Haardy, temos muita gente que pode ajudar, colocamos todo o Ocaso atrás dele e se ele realmente estiver envolvido com algo, descobriremos.** \- Scorp falou assumindo pela primeira vez na vida o posto de otimista do grupo.

 **\- Eu diria mais, somos o público-alvo desse fornecedor! Diferente dos aurores, ele fornece para nós, alunos, jogadores...** \- Eu falei, agora recebendo apoio dos meus dois melhores amigos. - **Westhampton pode fingir interesse, você Scorp, pode fingir interesse também, Aidan e até mesmo Alvo, em última instância e aí a gente pega esse cara no ato!**

Finalizei minha ideia. Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, mas Tony ainda parecia querer falar mais sobre o assunto. - **E o jogo?**

 **-Que jogo?** \- Perguntei, sem entender do que diabos ele estava falando.

 **\- Contra à Corvinal. Se Haardy vai usar as poções contra a gente, teremos que trabalhar com a possibilidade de podermos perder feio para ele. Como fica o acordo?**

Esse bendito acordo! Parecia tão promissor na época...

 **\- Baseei todas a estratégia de jogo contra a Corvinal no fato de que Haardy iria manter a palavra dele, mas não estou certo de que fará isso. –** Scorp me olhou com uma cara de "Sério? Você é inocente a esse ponto?", que saco! Na hora que ele tinha que falar pra eu não topar esse acordo ele não falou!

Pensando bem... Acho que ele falou sim.

 **-Sabíamos que era arriscado desde o início. –** Tony me defendeu, mantendo o apoio que ele me deu na época do infame acordo de ajudar Haardy a se safar das garras de Weasley e seu jornalzinho de quinta.

 **\- Não pode deixar Dussel sozinho, Cesc! Se Haardy não cumprir a parte dele do acordo, há uma grande chance de ficarmos de fora da final. –** Scorp falou meio desesperado, me lembrando a idiotice de uma estratégia que consiste em deixar o meu apanhador completamente desprotegido, já que o apanhador adversário supostamente não deveria tentar pegar o pomo.

 **-Eu sei disso! Mas honestamente, acho que há uma grande possibilidade dele tentar cumprir o acordo. Ir pra cima da gente com toda a força, logo no início, fazer um placar elástico... As poções ajudariam! –** Falei numa última tentativa de salvamento da minha estratégia estúpida. Tony que deveria ficar do meu lado, resolveu virar a casaca.

 **-As chances disso acontecer são pequenas. E até mesmo alguém tão arrogante quanto Haardy sabe disso. –** Ai, Tony, volte a ser o estúpido de antes, assim você está acabando comigo. Eu realmente acho que Haardy é arrogante o suficiente para cumprir o acordo, apesar do jeito que ele falou comigo naquele dia no corredor, meses atrás...

 **-Mas ele fará. É inteligente, talvez faça apenas para que a gente mantenha a nossa estratégia e...**

 **-Não entre nisso! Não tente adivinhar o que ele vai fazer, todas essas hipóteses... Mantenham a cabeça no jogo, vocês dois! –** Scorp foi enfático e contra esse argumento não posso mais. Tentar ganhar de um corvinal em um jogo de manipulação, estratégia e blefe é um desafio grande até para um sonserino.

 **-Faremos ele cumprir com sua palavra, Cesc. Vamos tirá-lo do jogo logo no início. Definitivamente. Não daremos a ele todas essas opções... –** Usar a mesma estratégia que James Potter usou contra mim? Tenho que admitir que a ideia de acabar com a raça de Haardy sem dó nem piedade parece extremamente atrativa...

 **-Daremos a ele apenas amor duro? –** Perguntei já sentindo o sangue de Haardy nas minhas mãos, não me olhem assim, ele merece!Tony sorriu para mim, um sorriso ladino, com sua aura destrutiva bem aparente.

 **-O melhor tipo de amor que existe...**


	27. Capítulo 27 Na casa do nêmesis

Capítulo 27. Na casa do nêmesis

 **-Há um motivo para ser chamado de Dama da Noite, vocês sabem qual é?** – Era quase duas da manhã do dia primeiro e estávamos eu, Tony, Scorp e Louise sentados ao redor de tio Draco, o ouvindo falar sobre uma bebida que ele estava elaborando para o próximo outono.

Repousando na taça de cristal feita por fadas, as não mordentes, claro, que sabem trabalhar com artigos de beleza e com mãos ao invés de dentes, a bebida vermelha com reflexos violáceos esperava o senhor Malfoy terminar as suas instruções de segurança.

 **-Já podemos be...**

 **-Calma, Antony, seu pai não me perdoará se eu te envenenar em sua própria casa, não é mesmo?** – Tony deu de ombros, impaciente. – **Agora girem um pouco a bebida, cuidado para não derramar, senhorita Fábregas, ainda pode causar uma queimadura leve nas suas mãos sensíveis.**

Louise deu uma risadinha encantada, como a boa pateta que é. – **Nós meio que provamos vinhos com nosso pai, ele nos deixa fazer a análise visual e olfativa, ela não é tão amadora como parece.**

Falei apenas para tornar a falta de tato de Louise ainda mais aparente. Que coisa ridícula ficar se derretendo por um cara que literalmente tem a idade para ser pai dela! Tio Draco fingiu que não percebeu o comportamento inadequado da minha irmã e continuou a explicação.

 **-Vocês vão colocar o nariz completamente dentro da taça, aspirar e me dirão o que sentem.** – Ele disse executando ele mesmo o gesto. O imitamos.

 **-Tem cheiro de... Compota de pêssego!** – Tony falou meio confuso. – **Esperava algo mais sombrio pelo nome!**

O senhor Malfoy apenas riu com a observação de Tony e incentivou o próprio filho a dar um palpite. – **Eu sinto doce, mas tem também algo picante, como... Como** _ **Apis Dourada**_ **?**

Tio Draco acenou com a cabeça, parecendo orgulhoso e Scorp ficou visivelmente mais aliviado. Se eu e Louise fazemos avaliações de vinhos com nosso pai por diversão, os Malfoy parecem levar a coisa bem a sério!

 **-O que é** _ **Apis Dourada**_ **, senhor Malfoy?** – Louise perguntou toda educada, tentando encontrar o aroma picante da bebida. – **Eu só consigo sentir cheiro de compota, como Tony...**

 **-** _ **Apis Dourada**_ **é um mel misturado com o veneno das abelhas africanas que o produz, usado na fabricação de algumas bebidas mágicas no Novo Mundo.** – Que Scorp saiba desse ingrediente só o torna ainda mais estranho! E não, não sou invejoso, eu sei muita coisa sobre bebidas também!

 **-Eu só sinto um cheiro ferroso, tipo sangue! Como se tivesse algo errado com toda essa doçura!** – Senhor Malfoy me olhou com um renovado interesse, depois de eu ter irritado todo mundo por ter meio que ofendido uma tal senhora Nott, dizendo que ela não deveria saber fazer nem um _Leviosa_ com toda a pureza do sangue dela.

O pior de tudo não foi nem eu ter dito que ela era ruim de feitiços, o que provavelmente é verdade pelo nível dos feitiços de beleza que ela tentou usar na cara, e sim por eu ter falado "puro-sangue" na mansão Zabine. Aparentemente assuntos relacionados com sangue bruxo viraram um tabu por aqui.

A avó de Scorp se inquietou e disse logo que ninguém ali se importava mais com essas coisas bobas e me fuzilou com o olhar quando eu perguntei o porquê da senhora Nott ter me perguntado se eu era dos Fabregas, sem acento mesmo, da França, descendente do grande bruxo Jean Fabre, se ela não estava interessada em saber do meu sangue então!

"Lamento, minha senhora, sou dos Fábregas da Espanha, trouxas até onde se tem notícia e que provavelmente mandaram alguns parentes seus para a fogueira da Santa Inquisição". A Santa Inquisição parece ser outro tema delicado, porque o chato do senhor Zabine me convidou a ir encontrar com Tony na sala privada da família, onde me encontro agora avaliando uma bebida chamada Dama da Noite.

 **-Um palpite muito interessante, Sr. Fábregas, que tal testar se está certo em boca?** – Scorp olhou surpreso para o pai e confesso que até mesmo eu estava em dúvida. Ele ia mesmo deixar a gente beber uma bebida alcoólica em teste que tinha como instrução de consumo "deixe decantar por pelo menos 6 horas antes de ingerir, afim de evitar queimaduras internas"? Meu pai não me deixa beber nem vinho, imagine isso! Mas não precisa falar duas vezes, senhor Malfoy. – **Deixem a bebida preencher toda a boca, tocar todas as áreas da língua e só então engulam ou cuspam, o que sua consciência lhe disser pra fazer.**

Se ele me conhecesse melhor saberia que deixar algo para a minha consciência decidir é no mínimo muito arriscado. Meus pais gostam de dizer que não afrouxam as minhas rédeas porque conhecem seu "gado".

Todos nós demos um gole generoso e pelo menos eu tentei fazer o que meu pai sempre faz, guiar o líquido pela boca, para explorar todas as suas nuances. Era picante, tanto que os olhos lacrimejaram, mas ao mesmo tempo doce, com um leve gosto ferroso no final.

Engoli me preparando para sentir a ardência comum do álcool na garganta, mas apenas as mesmas pequenas picadas foram sentidas à medida que o líquido descia.

Uou. Isso é bom!

Olhei para os meus amigos e todos tinham engolido como eu. As bochechas de Louise estavam vermelhas e Tony engasgou levemente, mas se recuperou fazendo uma careta misturada com um sorriso. Scorp foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

 **-Pai, isso é muito legal!** – Senhor Malfoy deu risada da expressão encantada do filho. Eu acenei com a cabeça, apoiando a opinião.

 **-É doce, mas equilibrado e... Não senti muito o gosto do álcool, senti algo diferente!** – Louise completou, ainda com o rosto afogueado pela bebida.

 **-O álcool é mascarado pelos venenos.** – Eu arregalei os olhos automaticamente. VENENOSSSSS? Esqueça meus problemas com o pai de Tony, Draco Malfoy ganhou o prêmio de bruxo mais louco da história! – **Calma, estão praticamente neutralizados a essa altura.**

 **-Praticamente?** – Tony perguntou assustado e com razão! – **Que outro veneno tem aqui além do das abelhas?**

 **-Não espera que eu vá revelar o segredo da minha bebida, não é?** – Inacreditável! Nem saberei o que dizer aos médicos quando for parar na emergência... – **Sentiu o gosto ferroso, Sr. Fábregas?**

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e dei mais um golinho na taça, só para confirmar o veredicto. Dane-se, se for para morrer, ao menos que seja com coragem! – **Mantenho minha opinião inicial, o senhor colocou sangue de alguém aqui.**

Ele sorriu, um sorriso muito ladino para meu gosto.

 **-Talvez...**

* * *

Voltamos para casa lá pelas 3 da manhã, só para levantar algumas horas depois e voltar para a cinzenta Grã-Bretanha, dessa vez com destino à Toca. Deus me ajude, esse ano mal começou e já está indo ladeira abaixo.

Resolvi que iria aceitar a sugestão de Scorp, farei um voto de silêncio em protesto contra essa visita estúpida à casa dos Weasley. Não falarei uma palavra e deixarei meus pais e Louise à vontade para explicar aos nossos anfitriões a razão da minha mudez. Maturidade? Não é esperada até que eu seja um velho caquético, lá pelos 30 anos...

Não temos uma lareira enorme que dá para comportar seres humanos, como a dos Zabine, mas aí está, não foi como meio de transporte que essas belezinhas foram pensadas, pelo menos não antes de _Ignatia Wildsmith_ e seu pó de flu.

Tivemos que ir até a _Calle Lope de Rueda_ de novo para viajar até a "Toca". Louise está animadíssima com a perspectiva e seria muito triste se ela apenas... Morresse. Ok, nada letal, já sei...

 **-Cesc, espero que va a mejorar esta expresión antes de que lleguemos allí. [Cesc, espero que você melhore esta expressão antes de chegarmos lá.]** \- Eu não respondi a minha mãe, que só para constar, não é adepta do "silêncio é a melhor resposta". **– No me ignores! [Não me ignore!]**

Eu dei o meu melhor sorriso falso, mas mãe é mãe e ela me olhou com suspeita. Meu pai me abraçou pelos ombros e cumpriu todas as etapas do "Vai ser divertido, você vai ver!". A negação é a chave do sucesso.

 **-Vamos a salir rápidamente, todavía tengo algunas cosas de un proceso para resolver... [Sairemos rápido, ainda tenho algumas coisas de um processo para resolver...]** \- Ele me disse, tentando aliviar o lado dele nessa arbitrariedade.

 **-** **¡Oh, no, papá! Cesc puede tragar lo llanto y no tratar de arruinar mi vida por unas horas, no tenemos que ir a ninguna parte a causa de él. [Ah não, pai! Cesc pode engolir o choro dele e não tentar estragar a minha vida por algumas horas, não temos que ir a lugar nenhum por causa dele.]** \- Louise falou tudo de uma vez, como se tivesse ensaiado esse argumento, junto com o discurso de garota decente dela. Pobre espelho de Louise que teve que ouvir isso.

Finalmente fomos para frente da lareira antiga e levemente torta na loja de ferramentas para jardinagem mais esquisita da história. Como ninguém nunca desconfiou que essa loja era fachada? Se não para magia, pelo menos de drogas ou armas alienígenas, sei lá! As pessoas estão ficando muito crédulas e eu estou perdendo minha fé na humanidade.

Tive que dizer o endereço, abrindo uma exceção no meu voto de silêncio, essa é uma daquelas coisas que mais ninguém pode fazer por você, tipo as necessidades fisiológicas, já sabe, mas acho que nem Scorp poderia me julgar...

Quando sai na grande sala de estar bruxa, tão diferente da dos Zabines, não pude deixar de notar a estranheza inerente a magia, me pergunto se serei excêntrico assim quando tiver minha própria casa...

Os quadros de várias gerações de ruivos nos olhavam, entre o curioso e animados e vários objetos, prêmios e certificados estavam apinhados naquele hall de entrada. Parecia muito com a descrição da sala precisa, mas quando a grande senhora com cara de mãe de todos entrou e começou a nos cumprimentar com um sorriso enorme, resolvi que não seria adequado fazer essa observação.

Hey, espera! Estou fazendo um voto de silêncio, não posso fazer observação nenhuma! Deus, isso vai ser muito difícil de manter, já estou até vendo...

A senhora Weasley veio falar comigo por último, falar é um jeito de colocar, na verdade ela me deu um abraço de urso, que quebraria as costelas de um urso de verdade! Quem diria que uma idosa teria tanta força? O que eu estou dizendo? Ela me lembra a minha avó Carlie, com seu cheiro de biscoitos recém feitos e cara de quem não aceita contra argumentações razoáveis "porque as coisas sempre foram feitas assim".

Minha mãe que o diga, até hoje a senhora Fábregas viúva invade e expulsa ela de sua própria cozinha, porque "Olalla ainda não aprendeu a cozinhar do jeito que meu menino gosta", melhor que ela viva no outro lado do país, né? Só minha vó Lali pode contra ela, duelo de titãs!

 **-Esse aqui deve ser Cesc, Lily me falou muito de você! Mas esperava que fosse mais jovem, da idade dela, quantos anos você tem?** \- Mantive meu sorriso simpático e a senhora Weasley manteve o dela, mas deu um olhar estranho para o restante de minha família, por causa da minha demora para responder, claro.

 **-Senhora Weasley, meu irmão está com um problema na voz hoje, nem perca seu tempo com ele.** \- Louise provavelmente sacou o que eu estava fazendo, afinal estou nisso desde que acordei, como alguém poderia não notar o meu silêncio?

 **-Está doente?** \- Ela perguntou, visivelmente preocupada e eu já ia fazer que não com a cabeça, mas meu pai foi mais rápido e respondeu seguindo a linha de raciocínio de Louise.

 **-Não é nada sério, apenas o frio que causa uma leve rouquidão. Cesc é um garoto muito propenso a esse tipo de coisa, não é, Cesc?** – Não, mas eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, só para não perder o aliado. Ele me olhou de um jeito conhecedor, provavelmente pensando que sou muito propenso a fazer as coisas do meu jeito, o jeito certo, claro.

A senhora Weasley foi na frente nos apresentando a casa e seus cômodos, um mais exótico do que o outro. Falando dos porquês, para quês e quando foram sendo adicionados no desenho original da propriedade. Minha mãe não estava conseguindo disfarçar a cara de confusão em relação à como essa casa se mantinha em pé com ângulos tão absurdos e ao mesmo tempo parecia ser uma pessoa de tão cheia de presença que era.

Eu entendi o porquê do nome Toca agora, era o aconchego em forma de prédio torto.

Saímos do lugar e fomos para os jardins onde uma tenda estava montada. Bem, aí estão os Weasley e seus amigos mais íntimos. Parecia que ninguém tinha ido para casa depois do Ano Novo com "umas 100 pessoas", mas podia ser apenas impressão, porque estavam todos falando ao mesmo tempo.

Lily saiu correndo e me abraçou eufórica, me desejando feliz Natal, Ano Novo, Páscoa, Aniversário e tudo que vinha na sua mente, eu dei risada da maluquice.

 **-Não acredito que você veio!** \- Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, me permitindo dar todos os meus sorrisos sinceros à ela. - **O que foi? Por que não fala nada?**

Dei de ombros e a abracei de lado. Rose Weasley se aproximou e manchou levemente a sinceridade do meu sorriso.

 **-Fábregas, que surpresa... Agradável.** \- Meu sorriso ficou um pouquinho menos sincero agora. Quem eu estou querendo enganar, ele nem sequer se enquadra na categoria sorriso mais. Aquele silêncio bizarro se prolongou outra vez, mas Weasley não é tão simpática quanto a avó. - **Que diabos há de errado com você?**

Eu revirei os olhos e graças à Deus Pottinha me rebocou dali, antes que Rose Weasley começasse com seu interrogatório inútil para seu jornal ainda mais inútil.

 **-Ok, já percebi que está de palhaçada hoje, não me importa, eu uso essa técnica sempre com papai, geralmente ANTES de ter que fazer as coisas que eu não quero, mas tudo bem.** \- Ela falou tudo isso com um sorrisinho astuto, que me deixou orgulhoso da sua mentezinha ardilosa. - **Soube que esteve com Tony e Scorp ontem, vocês aprontaram muito?**

 **-Péssima escolha de palavras, Lily! Claro que aprontaram!** \- Alvo me cumprimentou da mesa, disfarçando bem a nossa amizade, usando o jeito "corta falas" patenteado pelos Potter, não que eu fosse falar algo de qualquer forma.

Me sentei com eles, na mesa ainda tinha Fred II, sua irmã e uma menina engraçada, provavelmente amiga de Lily, porque tinha uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada pra mim.

 **-Você é o nosso capitão.** \- Não diga. Percebi tardiamente que não era uma pergunta e sim uma constatação, que pelo menos serviu para confirmar que se tratava de uma Sonserina. **\- Sou Melanie Stone, mas pode me chamar de Lena*.**

Ela estendeu a mão, a qual eu apertei, com a minha melhor cara de dúvida, uma derivação estranha do nome esse apelido. Lily esclareceu, como a boa menina que era.

 **-Temos mais duas Melanies na turma, então tentamos chamar Lena de Elena, seu segundo nome, mas ela diz que é como seu avô chama sua avó e isso é muito estranho, então, só Lena.** \- A explicação foi mais longa que o próprio motivo do apelido, mas eu fiz um gesto de entendimento, porque sei o que é ter um segundo nome homenageando o avô. Ao menos o meu está morto.

Isso soou horrível, que Deus o tenha!

 **-Então Capitão Fábregas, como se sente numa casa tão grifinória?** \- A garotinha morena com sua cara de boneca que acorda no meio da noite e mata você com a sua linda fita azul de cabelo, me perguntou em um tom bem sonserino. Felizmente Lily me poupou do trabalho de responder.

 **-Ele está fazendo greve de silêncio!** \- Ela sussurrou, mas bem que poderia ter gritado, porque todo mundo na mesa ouviu. Lena fez uma expressão de "te entendo, cara" que só me deixou mais infeliz. Aparentemente tenho a maturidade de garotinhas de 11 anos.

 **-Eu ouvi voto de silêncio?** \- Estava demorando. James Potter puxou uma cadeira perto de Lily, que eu honestamente não sei porque estava vazia. - **Então Santa Claus realmente existe e meu principal desejo se realizou.**

 **-O meu também, porque Cesc está aqui.** \- Lily falou com um tom raivoso que fez com que Potter fechasse a cara automaticamente. Eu sorri com todos os dentes, animado com a defesa ferrenha da minha ruivinha querida.

 **-Fábregas, vai nos brindar com sua adorável presença, mas não com sua voz de gnomo engasgado? Magoou!** \- Ele disse em seu típico tom provocativo, mas nem está sendo difícil ficar calado, a não-resposta pode ser bastante irritante também.

Os outros componentes da mesa voltaram a conversar entre si, até Pottinha, que estava travando uma conversa animada sobre a grande possibilidade de ganharmos a Taça das Casas, caso a gente vença o jogo contra a Corvinal.

Me mexi desconfortavelmente na cadeira, me encostando mais, a mera ideia de ter que reavivar o acordo desonesto que fiz com Haardy me deixando mal. Agora já sei o plano dele. Ele vai usar alguma poção no time que fará com que a gente pareça bebês em vassouras de brinquedo e isso tiraria meu sono se eu não dormisse como uma pedra!

Preciso achar o fornecedor deles antes que isso aconteça. Não temos provas, não temos nada que sustente nossa história ainda, então vamos sabotá-lo.

 **-Não precisa ficar tão intimidado. Se fosse para apostar...** \- Potter falou baixinho, se inclinando para trás na sua cadeira, lançando um olhar suspeito para Weasley II no outro lado da mesa - **Eu apostaria na Sonserina contra a Corvinal. Vocês são melhores.**

Não agradeceria esse voto de confiança nem se estivesse em posse da minha voz, porque ela está psicologicamente indisponível hoje. Potter é tão estúpido, interpretou meu desconforto como medo de Haardy! Tenha dó, vai ser obtuso assim lá na Torre da Grifinória!

Finalmente a hora do almoço chegou e o que tem de Weasley no mundo tem de comida boa nessa mesa, eu poderia morrer em paz aqui!

 **-É bom, não é?** \- Lily falou divertida enquanto terminava de mastigar um pedaço de peru muito grande para sua boca, eu fiz que sim, enquanto tentava decidir se ria ou se engolia a minha própria comida. Infelizmente meu corpo escolheu por engasgar.

Não precisaria da manobra Heimlinch, de jeito nenhum, mas Potter tentou usá-la mesmo assim e se eu pudesse usar minha varinha, ele teria recebido mais do que um empurrão e um olhar de ódio mortal.

 **-Seu ingrato, estava só tentando ajudar!** \- Ele falou rindo, mas a avó dele o repreendeu, lembrando que eu estava com a garganta inflamada e que por isso eu tinha engasgado. Obrigado por me arranjar uma desculpa, senhora Weasley!

Voltamos para mesa, Potter ainda rindo com a sua risada que parece a de um fazendeiro que pega as pobres ovelhinhas de uma maneira não permitida pelas leis dos homens e nem as de Deus. Estou terminando meu curso de identificação criativa de risadas, rum.

Voltei a comer minha comida, já que não posso respondê-lo como merece e recebi como prêmio Rose Weasley se esgueirando para nossa mesa, já muito cheia, devo dizer.

 **-O pessoal lá tá muito chato, com seus namoricos e tom de voz melosos...** \- Ela justificou sua chegada e se eu pudesse dizer algo, diria "Devia manter em segredo o fato de que é uma eterna vela!".

 **-Bem vinda à mesa dos encalhados, prima!**

 **-Fale por você, eu tenho namorada...-** MERDA! Dei um murro na mesa, mas na verdade queria socar a cara de Alvo por ter me feito quebrar meu voto de silêncio. Meu pecado capital é o orgulho, eu sei! Não podia ter deixado essa passar? Se ferrar, hein, Cesc?

Todos na mesa riram do meu desgosto, até Lily e Lena, que supostamente deveriam ficar do meu lado como boas sonserinas.

 **-Quantos minutos durou esse voto? Provavelmente o mesmo tempo que essa menina que topou sair com você vai levar para entender o erro que cometeu!** \- Potter falou ainda rindo e esperando por uma resposta que não viria. - **Quem é ela?**

Vai ficar na curiosidade, seu seborrento!

 **-Vamos, Cesc, conta!** \- Lily implorou enquanto sacodia a manga da minha roupa. Não vou contar! - **Você já estragou o voto de silêncio mesmo!**

Bebi meu suco e dei um sorriso de canto arrogante à ela. Pois não vou contar, morram de curiosidade todos vocês! James levantou subitamente e gritou, chamando a atenção de toda a festa.

 **-LOUISE, QUEM CESC TÁ NAMORANDO?**

Ela largou Longbotton para responder, com as mãos juntas na frente do peito, como se a ideia fosse muito adorável para ser colocada em palavras.

 **-Com Claire!** \- Ela disse com uma cara de "Nhon, tão fofos que quero mordê-los"

Vá se danar, Louise! A pessoa não pode nem instigar um pouco de curiosidade em paz? As mães começaram a travar uma conversa estúpida sobre como os bebês crescem rápido e como é difícil abrir mão deles para as noras.

Saco.

Chega perdi à vontade de repetir a torta de abóbora que estava uma delícia, realmente. A quem estou querendo enganar? Nunca me perdoarei se não comer mais um pedaço dessa torta divina!

Mas ainda estou chateado, só pra constar!

* * *

Depois dessa ceninha, os "jovenzinhos" resolveram entrar para conversar em uma das salas e fazer coisas "que essas crianças de hoje em dia adoram ficar fazendo". Sim, estou imitando a senhora Weasley, me julguem!

Potter sugeriu jogarmos Verdade ou Consequência e eu apenas me abstive de fazer qualquer comentário sobre o nível de clichê dessa cena toda, os grifinórios não tem um só osso criativo no corpo.

Sentamos em uma sala aconchegante, que parecia ser mais da família do que de visitas e Weasley II apresentou uma garrafa enfeitiçada para o jogo. Eles provavelmente já sabem todos os segredos um do outro, então eu só topei entrar nessa, para dar um pouco de diversão à eles, essa é minha boa ação do ano, fim.

Sentamos em círculo, eu realmente desejando que alguém tirasse de uma gaveta esquecida um velho tabuleiro Ouija, dá para imaginar quantos milhões de Weasley fantasmas revoltados devem ter por aqui? Tio Draco brinca que a pobreza costumava ser a marca registrada deles e agora que estão bem de vida, infelizmente perderam a identidade e os ancestrais não podem estar achando isso bonito.

 **-Lily, Hugo e Lena não vão participar.** – Autoritário e com um falso senso de responsabilidade, quem será, meu Deus?

 **-Isso não é justo, James!** – Pottinha e a amiga fizeram biquinho pra ele, mas já sabem como o cara é intransigente e irredutível, né?

 **-Meninas, vocês podem assistir!** – Potter me olhou pronto para argumentar contra. – **É bom que vocês vão regular o nível da conversa e acreditem, assistir é bem melhor do que participar.**

 **-A gente vai ser sempre novo demais para James...** – O outro Weasley que eu não sei qual é reclamou também.

 **-Vocês três podem ser meus assistentes, vão me ajudar a bolar as melhores perguntas.** – Os três primeiranistas ficaram animados. Tá vendo como eu levo jeito com crianças? – **Podemos começar agora.**

 **-Ok, vamos começar.** – Potter colocou a garrafa no meio do círculo e ela parou em Rose Weasley respondendo à Frank Longbotton. Oh, céus, isso vai ser muito... Chato.

 **-Verdade ou consequência, Rosinha?**

 **-Verdade.** –Rose respondeu mal humorada para um folgado Longbotton deitado com a cabeça apoiada no colo da minha irmã.

 **-Então, Rosinha... Qual o nome do cara da Sonserina por quem você tem uma queda?** – Opa, opa, opa! Rose ficou vermelha e Louise deu um tapinha reprovador no braço do namorado, que apenas se aconchegou melhor, rindo. Ele subiu alguns pontos na minha escala.

 **-Eu não... Eu não tenho uma queda por... Atualmente eu não tenho uma queda por ninguém!** – Ela completou de um jeito que me deu até pena. Hahahaha, até parece!

 **-Como assim, Rose? Até semana passada você estava escrevendo senhora Rose Duss...** – Weasley está desperdiçando seu talento como artilheira porque a força e velocidade com a qual ela jogou o enfeite de mesa brega na forma de um dragão em Alvo foram impressionantes!

 **-Oucht, Rose!** – Ele massageou o peito, fazendo uma careta. – **Só estava dizendo a verdade!**

 **-A pergunta não foi para você!** – Ela falou raivosa e ainda muito vermelha.

 **-Então responda logo, Rose.** – Eu olhei interessado para a ruiva afro perto dela, que olhava Alvo com um olhar irritado.

 **-Enrique Dussel, eu tinha uma quedinha de nada por ele. Pronto! Satisfeitos?** – Weasley cruzou os braços e voltou a se ajeitar enfezada na poltrona.

 **-Que mal gosto... Dussel é um babaca! Achei que você tinha uma queda por mim!** – Falei quando Potter já estava colocando a garrafa para girar de novo. Rose Weasley me olhou com horror.

- **Eu afim de você?** – Eu dei risada e as minhas cobrinhas de estimação me acompanharam. **\- Eca! Mil vezes eca!**

 **-Com Dussel quebrador de corações você não tem problemas, né? Pergunte a sua prima ali quão horrível ele pode ser...** \- Apontei a cabeça para a loira francesa que encarou a família constrangida. Ops.

 **-Err... Eu... Vous non estava em um voto de silence? Por quoi non volta parra ele, son serpent nojenta?** – Ui, ui, ui, a francesinha tem garras! Eu aqui tentando travar um bate-papo legal e sou tratado assim, tá vendo, Louise, que eu tento?

 **-Ok, ok, pessoal! Fábregas pergunta à Fred.** – Potter anunciou tentando evitar a minha réplica, sem sucesso.

 **-Na hora de entrar na Sonserina escondida você segurava essa sua língua venenosa...** – Ela ia levantar para esbravejar comigo, mas eu fui mais rápido. – **Não siga os passos dela, Rose, se ele não te...**

 **-Já chega, Fábregas! Pergunta logo!** – Potter levantou a voz. Franzi o cenho para ele, mas resolvi acatar a sugestão.

 **-Verdade ou consequência?** – Perguntei entediado e Weasley segundo me olhou fazendo cara de medinho falso.

 **-Verdade, não quero acabar fazendo algo horrível, tipo andar na neve pelado.** – Droga, isso teria sido uma consequência muito legal!

Espera, Cesc! Fred Weasley II é um grande fornecedor de bebidas e outros materiais... Se tem alguém que pode saber ou até mesmo SER o tal do fornecedor de poções de Haardy, esse alguém é esse cara que paga de santinho para todo mundo, mas na verdade é o maior muambeiro de Hogwarts.

 **-Então, Sr. II... Qual é o pior produto ilegal que você vende em Hogwarts?** – Ele me olhou surpreso, depois olhou para a porta tentando ver se não tinha nenhum adulto espiando o nosso jogo. Falso.

 **-Que merda é essa, cara? Que porra de pergunta é essa?**

 **-Fred!** – Potter falou como se estivesse tentando poupar os ouvidinhos inocentes da irmã. Coitado, se ele soubesse o que ela ouve na Sonserina...

 **-É uma pergunta legítima, apenas responda.** – Ele respirou fundo, me olhando com raiva, mas respondeu mesmo assim.

 **-Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores adulterados.** – Ele respondeu sem vontade.

 **-Filho da mãe!** – Lena esbravejou, acusadora. **– Comprei cinco pacotes na sua mão ontem! Que tipo de ser humano engana uma pobre garotinha sem nem hesitar?**

 **-Eu vendi os bons para você!** – Ela cruzou os braços descrente. – **Sabe que eu não te enganaria, Leninha. Você é a única Sonserina que eu gosto... Além de Lily, é claro!**

 **-Corta essa, Weasley II! Feijõezinhos é o pior que pode fazer?** – Falei irritado com o nível de cara de pau do garoto.

 **-Desculpa se não vendo o tipo de produto ilegal que vocês do time da Sonserina estão acostumados...** – Filho da puta! Levantei para tirar satisfação com esse otário, uma coisa é insinuarem qualquer mentira sobre a minha Casa pelos corredores, outra bem diferente é falar isso na minha cara!

 **-Senta, Fábregas.** – Potter falou olhando seriamente para o primo. – **Não tem porque baixar o nível, certo, Fred?**

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Só faltava pedir uma desculpa mal criada para o papai Potter. Essa família é patética mesmo. Sentei apenas porque Lily me puxou de volta para o meu lugar.

 **-Foi uma boa pergunta.** – Ela me disse dando tapinhas nas minhas costas. – **Mas da próxima vez você vai perguntar a gente antes de abrir esse seu bocão.** – Lena concordou com a cabeça, duas praguinhas essas que eu arranjei como consultoras.

 **-Ok, próximo par: Alvo me pergunta.** – James deu um sorrisinho para o irmão caçula.

 **-Verdade ou consequência, bro?** – Alvo perguntou largado com uma das pernas por cima do braço do sofá. James revirou os olhos e disse "verdade". – **Como você é frouxo, Sirius!**

 **-Consequência então, Al.** – Como James é besta, Alvo o tem na palma da mão!

 **-Que difícil, irmão. Que tal... Você ir até o Tio Rony e perguntar a ele como faz para engravidar, diga que esse sempre foi o seu sonho.** – James arregalou os olhos e eu engasguei com minha própria saliva, meu Deus, Alvo é ridículo! Hahahahaha

 **-Alvo...**

 **-Você pediu consequência!** – Ele falou já rindo da cara do irmão, como uma boa criatura rasteira que é. Como esse garoto não acabou na Sonserina?

 **-Tem que ser o tio Rony?** – James perguntou se encaminhando para a porta como se tivesse se encaminhando para a forca.

 **-Pode ser para o tio Jorge também...** – Todos nós rimos da cara que o Potter mais velho fez. Saímos atrás dele, mas Alvo nos parou para não estragar a peça.

Rony Weasley sorriu para o sobrinho com uma taça de gin de duendes na mão, mas a expressão dele foi se fechando, as orelhas ficando vermelhas e o rosto todo seguindo, vermelho tomate como a filha esteve a alguns minutos atrás.

 **-HARRY POTTER, VENHA OUVIR A LOUCURA QUE SEU FILHO ESTÁ ME PERGUNTANDO!** \- James correu de volta para sala e trancou a porta, rindo também.

 **-Meu Merlin, meu pai vai me matar por ter feito tio Rony dar um ataque de pelanca... De novo!** \- Alvo fez um "legal, cara" com a mão e todos nós voltamos para os nossos respectivos lugares.

 **-Vamos girar essa budega... Ah, fala sério! Eu de novo não!** – James Potter começou ele mesmo a dar um ataque de pelanca. – **Essa merda tá adulterada!**

Queria que esse jogo estivesse acontecendo com todos nós bêbados, imagina o quão pior isso seria! Essa família patética é um prato cheio para gorilas estelares ao invés de micos!

- **Dominique me pergunta...-** Potter disse conformado e a vaca francesa bateu palminhas feliz.

 **-Verdade ou consequência?**

 **-Verdade, eu aprendi minha lição, nenhum de vocês vale o ar que respiram!** – Alvo levantou uma taça imaginária e todos nós brindamos à isso. Quem presta nessa vida? Nem Pottinha...

 **-Ce qui foi a maiorr loucurra que vous fez porr um "crush"?** – Ela provavelmente se lembrou do constrangimento de sair do vestiário da Sonserina aos sons de gritos provocadores. Sério, qual é a poção do amor que Dussel tá usando? James mordeu a boca tentando lembrar. Isso seria meio difícil, levando em conta as milhares de garotas com quem ele já esteve, ou ao menos afirma que esteve.

 **-Salvei uma vida.** – Ok, eu gelei. Em meio a todos os pedidos por detalhes, Potter olhou para mim e riu, o muito sacana! Ele sabe que por mim o flerte bêbado dele pode ficar morto e enterrado, então por que diabos ele tá dizendo isso agora? – **Nancy Stumpy precisava de crédito extras para Poções e eu fiz o trabalho pra ela.**

 **-Ah, son idiota! Isso non é salvarr a vida de personne!** – Dominique fez uma cara de brava até charmosinha se não fosse pelo sotaque francês. Não gosto muito de franceses.

 **-Claro que é! Fiz uma poção do zero em quatro dias que rendeu a ela um Ótimo de Bradbury!** – Ele sorriu arrogante. – **Salvei a vida dela.**

Espera um minuto aí.

 **-Quer dizer que você é bom em poções, Potter?** – Ele riu do meu jeito desconfiado e passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, de um jeito irritante característico.

 **-Sou bom em tudo... Mas sou ÓTIMO em poções.** – Alvo revirou os olhos e o restante da família fez comentários a respeito da arrogância dele, mas nenhum contestando a suposta habilidade em poções.

Então ele é um jogador medíocre, que de vez em quando tem alguns bons momentos.

Ele conhece todo mundo em Hogwarts.

Ele tem a influência do pai para livrá-lo de encrencas... O que eu estou dizendo? O processo de Dolman foi investigado por Ted Lupin, o maldito afilhado de Harry Potter! Não me admira que nenhum fornecedor tenha sido mencionado no processo, porque seria? O grande Harry Potter não sujaria sua imagem desse jeito, ele protegeria o primogênito...

 **-Filho da mãe...**

 **-Disse alguma coisa, Fábregas?** – O cara mais dissimulado que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados, que faziam as meninas suspirarem.

 **-Não, Potter, eu não disse uma palavra.** – Porque quando eu disser será seu fim, meu querido nêmesis.

* * *

*Lena Stone é uma doida que me pediu uma homenagem na fic, promessa cumprida, assim como o nome da mãe de Tony é uma homenagem fraca a minha irmã Carol.


	28. Capítulo 28 De volta para casa

Capítulo 28.

 _Primeiro: Amigos antes de namorada;_

 _Segundo: Duas horas exclusivas para a namorada e só;_

 _Terceiro: o amigo solteiro não pode ser deixado sozinho em hipótese alguma, as duas horas exclusivas das namoradas devem ser planejadas com antecedência para não coincidirem;_

 _Quarto: Nada de compartilhar sentimentos do namoro, apenas experiências interessantes;_

 _Quinto: Levar em consideração a opinião dos amigos em caso de dúvida do momento e de como proceder no rompimento;_

Parei de ler o pergaminho que Scorp me entregou, porque eu já estava ficando meio tonto com o leve balanço do trem e olhei para ele. O loiro estava parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

 **-Tenho certeza que você adoraria se meter na hora do pé na bunda, não é?** – Ele deu de ombros com um sorriso que dizia muita coisa. **– Você gastou muito tempo nisso?**

 **\- "Perdeu muito tempo nisso?", essa deveria ser a sua pergunta.** – Tony disse enquanto tentava pegar seu sapo de chocolate, muito ativo para uma comida, diga-se de passagem. – **Scorp, você acha que nossas namoradas vão gostar desse negócio de exclusividade por duas horas?**

 **-Primeira coisa, isso não se aplica ao seu namoro de mentirinha, segunda coisa, elas podem passar mais tempo, mas exclusivamente, duas horas está de bom tamanho.** – Ele disse contando nos dedos. Tony levantou a cabeça à menção de seu namoro de mentirinha.

 **-Por que meu namoro não conta?** – Scorp revirou os olhos, eu sorri para os dois idiotas, às vezes eles são adoráveis em suas idiotices.

 **-Onde está sua namorada, Tony?** – Scorp perguntou se fingindo de paciente. – **Nós nem a conhecemos oficialmente.**

 **-Cadê a namorada de Cesc, hum? Também não a conhecemos oficialmente como namorada dele.** – Por que esse garoto sempre se defende me usando? Aff. – **Fora que você já conhece Tracy muito bem.**

 **-Claire está com minha irmã, daqui a pouco ela vem.**

 **-Eu tenho medo daquela garota.** – Eu e Scorp falamos quase ao mesmo tempo e Tony só ouviu o que Scorp falou, claro.

 **-Tem medo da minha namorada?**

 **-Sim, eu tenho medo! Ela topou sair com você, você foi malvado a vida toda com ela e ela não liga de você continuar sendo um escroto...** – Scorp está cheio de listinhas hoje, hein? Estava prestando atenção nele até Rebeca entrar dando uma pausa dramática, apoiada na porta, como se esperasse os aplausos da plateia da nossa sitcom.

 **-Sentiram minha falta?** \- Ela está com seu sorriso gatuno e Scorp está fazendo aquela cara que é mais ou menos "Dai-me paciência, senão eu mato!".

 **-Quase isso.** – Ela gostou da minha resposta, então sentou do meu lado, jogando as pernas no meu colo.

 **-O que mandam de novo, crianças?** – Tony e Scorp mudaram suas expressões para sorrisos idênticos, em sincronia. Ok, isso foi assustador.

 **-Sim, Cesc, o que mandamos de novo?** – Tony me perguntou, colocando a mão no queixo, Scorp apenas se apoiou no banco para apreciar melhor o show. Sacanas.

 **-Bem... Não sei o que eu ganhei de Natal, porque fiquei de castigo e minha mãe é cruel. Que mais? Estivemos na casa dos Weasley, a "Toca" ...** – Ela me olhou interessada e eu estava disposto a distrai-la com um pouco de fofoca fresca, mas Scorp foi mais rápido, porque para semear a discórdia ele presta.

 **-E o que mais, Cesc? Aconteceu algo bem importante que você está esquecendo...** – Scorp balançou a sobrancelha sugestivamente. Como eu o odeio.

 **-Me digam uma coisa, se eu matar Scorpius eu serei condenado ou homenageado?** – Tony parou para refletir e Rebeca riu, feliz com a ideia e alheia ao motivo do meu ódio pelo loiro.

 **-Depende... Se o juiz tiver sido comprado pelo pai dele ...** – Ela respirou para continuar o que provavelmente seria uma piada bem legal, mas que nunca foi completada porque Claire chegou na cabine nesse exato momento.

Viva. Como sou sortudo.

 **-Finalmente ach...** – Minha querida namorada parou de supetão e eu como ótima pessoa que sou, empurrei as pernas de Rebeca do meu colo bruscamente. Scorp deu risada, provavelmente sentindo falta de umas guloseimas para acompanhar a cena de camarote.

Claire pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas logo depois disfarçou bem o desconforto. Ela entrou na cabine e fez uma mágica interessante de se espremer do meu outro lado, sem no entanto demonstrar nenhum senso de posse ou algo do tipo. Eu abri espaço para ela, empurrando um pouco Rebeca para o lado. Isso não tinha como acabar bem para mim.

 **-Sullivan, ninguém te ensinou que é inconveniente entrar na cabine dos outros sem ser convidada?** – É nessa hora que eu falo alguma coisa que irá colocar panos quentes na situação antes que Claire entre na pilha de Rebeca, mas nesse exato instante nada me vem à mente.

 **-Ela foi convidada, Rebeca.** – Tony falou simpaticamente e deu a deixa para eu completar, mas ainda não pensei em um jeito de dizer a minha querida monstra que...

 **-Não preciso de convite para entrar na cabine do meu namorado.** – Aí está. O elefante branco no meio da sala de jantar da família tradicional. Porque Claire é uma dama, ela não deu ênfase em nenhuma palavra e falou mais como uma constatação do que uma provocação, o que só fez a coisa soar ainda mais ofensiva, na minha opinião.

Rebeca já ia retrucar então parou de repente com o dedo em riste e a boca meio aberta. Eu a encarei com meu melhor sorriso "eu ia te contar... Eventualmente". Pude ver Scorp chegar para a ponta do banco, ansioso pela reação de sua nêmesis.

 **-Ah.** – Ela ajeitou a postura e deu um sorriso, que eu nem desconfiaria que era falso se eu não soubesse que era. – **Meus parabéns para o casal.**

 **-Obrigada, eu esperava uma reação diferente sua, mas já vi que ambas estamos mais maduras agora, não é?** – Claire falou do mesmo jeito doce e tranquilo que ela fala sempre. Se Louise estivesse aqui, com certeza a coisa teria descambado para a baixaria. Meu Deus, ela está comprando essa cara de garota boa de Rebeca?

 **-Sim, com certeza! Estou feliz pelo meu amigo... Agora se me dão licença, tenho outras pessoas para cumprimentar aqui no trem.** – Rebeca se levantou como uma lady e ajeitou a saia com um gesto elegante. A única coisa que a traiu foi o golpe um pouco mais forte que ela usou para fechar a porta da cabine.

 **-Cesc, você é um cara morto.** – Claire completou sua frase com um beijo na minha bochecha. – **Serei chamada de viúva ou isso só vale para casados?**

Scorp e Tony acharam muito engraçado o comentário de Claire, ou a situação toda, ou a minha morte eminente. Não sei, só sei que eles riram muito. Riram até demais. Aquela expressão de rir até 2050 nunca pareceu tão certa.

Não estou achando graça nenhuma, só para constar.

* * *

Assim que entrei na Sala Comunal da Sonserina tive que me desviar de um peso de pergaminho em formato de serpente atirado na minha cabeça. Rebeca me olhava cheia de ódio, ou um sentimento pior que eu não sei descrever.

 **-Como sabia que era eu?** – Falei meio assustado, com as mãos para cima. Gente, que garota louca!

 **-Eu não sabia, estou jogando essa cobra em todos que se atrevem a entrar...** – Ela executou um _accio_ excelente para provar o seu ponto. A serpente de prata envelhecida retornou para as mãos dela. Acho que ouvi uma criancinha chorar em alguma parte do Salão, mas pode ser apenas minha criança interior.

 **-Rebeca, não seja ridícula, isso poderia ter machucado alguém.** – Scorp falou, passando na frente e arrancando a arma letal da mão dela. De tão focada em mim, a morena psicopata nem reclamou.

 **-Como ousa?** – Ela falou sibilando, se aproximando lentamente, provavelmente para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco que me fizesse correr. Vocês sabem que eu faria/farei isso. – **Sullivan...**

 **-Rebeca... Amor! Por que acha que eu fiz qualquer coisa para te irritar?** – Falei me aproximando lentamente também, já que ela parece disposta a um diálogo. Quando chegamos bem perto um do outro, eu fiz o movimento para tocar o rosto dela, mas ela me atacou.

Claro que eu desviei e a contive, o que só a deixou com mais raiva.

 **-Desculpa, desculpa! Eu mereço apanhar por não ter te contado antes... Se eu deixar você me dar um soco, ficamos bem?**

 **-NÃO! EU QUERO MATAR VOCÊ E DEPOIS SULLIVAN COM SUA VARINHA!** – Eu a agarrei com mais força e a trouxe em um abraço apertado. O requinte de crueldade de matar a minha namorada com a minha varinha me impressionou e horrorizou em iguais proporções.

 **-Você não quer nada disso...** – Ela tentou me morder. – **Rebeca, chega!**

Falei sério e ela finalmente levantou a cabeça e pela primeira vez eu me senti culpado. Ela começou a fazer bico e os olhos a lacrimejar... Olhei para Scorp em busca de ajuda e o loiro só deu de ombros com uma cara de "eca, ela tá vazando". As fungadas ficaram mais fortes e ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito.

 **-Vo-você me traiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuu!** – Ai que terror, NÃO! O Salão todo está olhando para a gente, que vergonha! – **A Su-sullivan? Eu não merecia i-issooooo!**

Scorp apontou para as escadas que davam para os dormitórios, fui conduzindo uma Rebeca chorona para longe dos olhos curiosos e acusadores dos meus colegas de Casa. Sonserinos são criaturas muito unidas, então não ferre com um de nós... Mesmo sendo um de nós.

Sentei ela na minha cama e comecei a consolá-la com tapinhas nas costas. É assim que fazem nos filmes, né? Cadê Tony e seus planos brilhantes? Espero que morto numa vala, assassinado por sua namorada chinesa esquisita.

 **-Então Rebeca... Não é o fim do mundo.** – Scorp começou a falar, ela não reagiu agressivamente, então ele continuou. – **Nem sequer acho que vai durar.**

Fiz um gesto obsceno pra ele, por cima da cabeça de minha inconsolável ex-amiga colorida. – **Mas a Su-sullivan? Isso foi muito cru-cruel até pra você!** – Ela fungou, nada elegante dessa vez.

 **-Aconteceu...** – Ela me olhou ultrajada.

 **-Aconteceu? Aconteceu... Cesc, acidentes acontecem! Pedidos de namoro envolvem um pouco mais do que atos acidentais.** – Ela me disse, enquanto limpava a maquiagem borrada de debaixo dos olhos. Grazadeus!

 **\- No caso de Cesc, acho bem possível que tenha sido um acidente, ele não pensa direito nas consequências...** – Olhei para Scorp, ofendido. Se não é para ajudar, não atrapalhe, seu merda!

 **-Foi isso, Cesc? Ela te enrolou de alguma forma?** – Eu revirei os olhos para Rebeca, mas nem devia ter feito, ela estava esperançosa quanto a essa hipótese.

 **-Claro que não, Beca.** – Eu suspirei cansado. – **Que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu gosto dela! Não podia deixá-la ir embora...**

Ela arregalou os olhos com a minha fala e depois encarou Scorp, que fez aquela coisa estilo "Não disse?". O quê? O que eu disse de errado?

 **-Ah, querido.** \- Agora eu é quem estava recebendo tapinhas consoladores nas costas. O que é que está acontecendo aqui? – **Sabe que vocês até que formam um casal lindinho?**

Scorp me olhou em dúvida, lá de sua cama, o que não me disse absolutamente nada. Não era ele quem estava trocando olhares de entendimento com essa monstra maluca que parece muito satisfeita consigo mesma agora? Vão se lascar os dois!

 **-Quer saber? Obrigada, Rebeca, isso foi muito maduro e bipolar da sua parte.** – Ela riu e depois voltou a sua bizarra cara de quem compreende muito todas as coisas do mundo. – **Que tal jantarmos?**

* * *

Estávamos todos tentando vencer o concurso de quem falava mais alto e contava mais fatos irrelevantes das nossas férias de inverno. E quando eu digo nós, queria dizer os outros estudantes, porque eu só estava ouvindo Scorp descrevendo minuciosamente o Réveillon dele na Mansão Malfoy, que lindo ele queimando ramos de azevinho na lareira coma chaminé fechada, só para causar um leve pânico nos convidados dos pais dele com a fumaça perfumada.

A senhora Nott estava lá e só por isso eu ri e não porque eu sou uma pessoa cruel nem nada.

Paramos de conversar quando finalmente vimos movimento na mesas de professores. O tradicional discurso volta as aulas ia começar, mas só iria prestar atenção dessa vez porque realmente algo relevante será dito, por causo do últimos acontecimentos, já sabem.

 **-Onde está a velha McGonagall?** – Cutuquei Tony que estava do meu lado, mas ele deu de ombros, ainda olhando para o púlpito ocupado por aquele cara... O do nome que eu não lembro, mas que eu acho que vi em um jogo de Quadribol a alguns meses atrás.

 **-Boa noite à todos. Para quem não me conhece, eu sou o professor Brenam, vice-diretor de Hogwarts.** – Ele disse com aquele tom de voz severo que alcança todo mundo sem precisar de feitiço de ampliação vocal.

 **-Essa coisa de vice-diretor não existe.** – Tony sussurrou maneando a cabeça negativamente e eu e Scorp apenas reviramos os olhos.

 **-Gostaríamos de informar a ausência da nossa querida diretora McGonagall neste restante de ano letivo por razões médicas, mas estamos certos que no próximo ano ela estará novamente conosco.**

Ai que coisa horrível! A velha está morrendo! Deu um aperto no coração agora, ela é como a minha terceira avó cheia de atitude e regras! Desde o primeiro dia de aula me encarando com aquele olhar tão severo quanto o seu coque de militar feminina da reserva... Não estou pronto para a perda!

 **-...a saída das dependências do castelo!** \- Toda a escola começou a reclamar e a falar alto como se o carinha tivesse dito algo muito polêmico. Bem... Provavelmente ele disse.

 **-O que foi que ele disse?** – Perguntei a um Tony revoltado do meu lado falando o quanto aquilo era absurdo! – **Scorp, o que foi que ele disse?**

O loiro saiu da sua própria bolha de indignação e falou comigo finalmente. – **Ele disse que os treinos de Quadribol estão suspensos e que não podemos deixar as dependências do Castelo!**

 **-O QUÊ?** – Todo mundo estava falando alto, mas qual é a indignação que chama a atenção do vice-diretor? A minha, é claro.

 **-Por favor, acalmem-se!** – Ele falou sem gritar, mas a voz reverberou das paredes e nos meus ossos de qualquer jeito. Medo desse cara. – **Obrigado. Agora, como eu ia dizendo, essas são medidas de segurança temporárias, tomadas para garantir à vossa segurança pessoal e do Castelo como um todo.**

O restante do discurso dele foi falando à respeito dessas novas regras, como se as anteriores já não fossem ruins o bastante. Nada de ar puro, Quadribol ou alegria de viver. As aulas de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas serão somente teóricas ou em sala de aula, o que não me diz nada já que não peguei essa optativa. O uso das salas mágicas tais quais a precisa e a de duelos só poderão ser feitas mediante a presença de professores ou monitores, blá, blá, blá.

Como se algum dia nós reles mortais do terceiro ano fossemos nos atrever a tentar colocar os nossos nomes na lista de espera da sala precisa. Aquela lista ali tem nome desde antes de eu nascer!

A única coisa boa nessa coisa toda é que os castigos externos estavam proibidos, aqueles do tipo alimentar a Lula Gigante, limpar os vidros das estufas de Herbologia ou aplicar fungicida nas raízes do Salgueiro Lutador, cara, Hogwarts é quase uma Askaban, porque aquela árvore é maligna, quase perdi meus dentes no segundo ano...

Comemos ainda reclamando de todas as injustiças da vida, a essa altura eu já devia estar acostumado com minha sina, mas não, eu ainda me surpreendo com tudo de ruim que pode me acontecer!

Fiquei um pouquinho com Claire, ante de dar a hora do toque de recolher e voltei para minha querida e amada Sala Comunal, só para encontrar uma balbúrdia atípica, onde Tony parecia fazer um discurso inflamado para uma pequena multidão. O que ele está aprontando agora?

 **-Não é verdade, Clerence, se a gente fizer do jeito que... Cesc, junte se a nós!** – Ele me chamou com a mão, do alto da mesinha de centro, seu palanque presidencial. – **Estava dizendo aqui como podemos nos articular para conseguir derrubar uma dessas regras absurdas.**

 **-E como seria isso, Tony?** \- Eu cruzei os braços, cético, só porque é meu papel manter a mente de Tony na Terra, se depender de Scorp ele pode voar por Marte à vontade.

 **-Meu tio-avô, Ignatio Greengrass, faz parte do Conselho de Hogwarts e com certeza ele pode nos dar voz na próxima reunião do Conselho e convencer o restante do coro do contrassenso dessas regras.** – Scorp falou muito certo, mesmo que a relação dos Malfoy com os Greengrass seja um pouco frágil pela rebeldia da mãe dele, que resolveu cortar relações com todos os parentes que ainda mantiveram, mesmo após a guerra, o discurso velado do purismo.

 **-Na verdade, a nossa principal demanda é em relação aos jogos de Quadribol, não podem simplesmente suspendê-los por tempo indeterminado!** – Tony bradou e nossos estúpidos colegas o apoiaram. O que é isso? Peguei o atalho errado e vim parar na Grifinória?

 **-Ele não disse que os jogos estavam suspensos, apenas os treinos externos estavam... Não é como se fossemos treinar com neve até o joelho de qualquer forma.** – Heidi Lowen, nossa artilheira da ala esquerda, falou enquanto colocava os cachos bagunçados atrás da orelha. – **Acho que vocês estão se precipitando...**

 **-Cala boca, Heidi! Devia pelo menos tentar disfarçar sua preguiça, pra que se inscreveu no time se não quer jogar?** – Romeo ladrou do lado da lareira, infelizmente longe demais para que eu pudesse dar um soco em sua cara, mas Dussel deu uma cotovelada de aviso.

Antes que Heidi o respondesse como ele merecia, eu a parei e resolvi tomar um pouco as rédeas desse bando de loucos, porque para alguma coisa deve servir o título de capitão.

 **-Os jogos não foram suspensos, apenas os treinos. Resolverei isso com os outros capitães...** – Tony já ia começar a retrucar e eu respirei fundo para não enfiar a mão na cara dele também. **– Até lá, nós aguardamos.**

Ele franziu o cenho para mim e não disse nada. O restante dos alunos da Sonserina se dispersaram com o meu tom conclusivo para continuar a falar de todo aquele absurdo, aberração, contrassenso... Mas meu time se manteve por perto.

 **-Fábregas, eles vão cancelar o campeonato, só não quiseram dizer isso agora para não aumentar a confusão.** – Dussel falou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que todo o time o ouvisse. Eu sei que ele pode estar certo, mas o que pode ser feito agora?

 **-Já pararam pra pensar que as pessoas que pensaram nessas regras, o Conselho provavelmente, fizeram isso pensando na nossa segurança de verdade?** – Meus queridos companheiros de time fizeram pouco caso da minha racionalidade, isso é que dá falar de segurança com jogadores de Quadribol. – **Antes de falarmos com o tio de Scorp, vamos ver o que os outros times acham disso, talvez a gente consiga pensar em alguma saída coletiva pra situação...**

 **-Você e suas "saídas coletivas", que merda de saída tem para isso?** – Tony me perguntou irritado e eu ignorei o tom irônico. Quando ele está com esse humor temperamental nem adianta discutir!

 **-Eu ainda não sei Tony, mas esse é o primeiro dia de voltas às aulas, que tal irmos dormir, deixar a notícia ser absorvida, para só depois tomarmos medidas drásticas?**

 **-Converse com os outros capitães, Cesc.** \- Scorp disse da sua maneira prática e decidida. – **Respeito o seu jeito de fazer as coisas, mas amanhã à noite escreverei a meu tio com ou sem a adesão deles.**

Ele me encarou seriamente, contando completamente com o apoio de Tony, Romeo, Enrique e Lia, Heidi parecia ainda estar em cima do muro, como eu e não havia nem sinal de Streck. Não tenham dúvida, amiguinhos, quando Scorp diz "deles", ele está se referindo a mim também nesse bolo, o bolo dos capitães. A lição que tiramos disso é, vice-diretor Brenam:

Não. Mexa. Com. O. Quadribol.


	29. Capítulo 29 Sobre teorias estranhas

_Capítulo 29. Sobre teorias estranhas_

 _Vice-diretor Brenam._

 _Quem é esse homem que de repente aparece e muda tudo em tão pouco tempo?_

 _Bem, amigos, o Ocaso de hoje será única e exclusivamente sobre ele, que honra, cara!_

 _Eustáquio Alastor Brenam, galês formado por Hogwarts em meados da década de 60, seguiu a carreira na área de Aritmancia, não pela vertente conhecida e tradicional criada pelo grande bruxo e adivinho Cornelius Agripa (o mesmo Agripa que você usa para amaldiçoar quando tira T de Trasgo nas provas de Gooding), e sim pela vertente Aramaico-Hebreia conhecida como método Caldeu._

 _Não que haja nenhuma relevância para o momento, mas conhecimento nunca é demais:_

 _O método Caldeu (aramaico) difere no de Agripa em basicamente uma coisa, ele não utiliza o nove (9), mas segue as relações numéricas latinas, devidamente corrigida para a sequência das letras do alfabeto hebraico._

F

P

Q - S - - X

Y

 _E é tudo que sabemos, lamentamos pessoal, mas o método utilizado em Hogwarts é o de Agripa, e isso foi só para tirá-los um pouco das trevas que é o_ _ **Semanário das Bruxas**_ _e levá-los para algo mais_ _ **Transfiguração Hoje**_ _, uma revista de cunho científico para quem não sabe._

 _Mas as informações sobre o nosso vice-diretor não se encerram em sua formação. Como tudo mais no mundo bruxo, vamos atrás de quem ele é na fila do pão ou seja "Você é filho de quem mesmo?"._

 _Pois bem, Brenam é filho de Samuel Brenam, anterior diretor do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional de Magia, célebre por passar de assistente a vice-diretor em 5 anos por conta de seu inegável carisma e grande capacidade de apaziguar conflitos interministeriais._

 _Que interessante que seu filho seja hoje um vice-diretor também, não? Mas antes de falarmos como foi a caminhada de professor de Aritmancia até a quase diretoria de Hogwarts, já que ele só aparece em datas comemorativas e olhe lá, falaremos do surgimento do cargo, que é muito recente na verdade._

 _Após a apocalíptica batalha de 1997, protagonizada pelo ilustre Harry Potter e pelo infame Voldemort, algumas mudanças emergenciais foram tomadas na escola e a mudança de gestão do Conselho de Hogwarts, composto por ex-alunos, benfeitores e figuras proeminentes da sociedade britânica bruxa, fizeram com que algumas decisões vanguardistas fossem tomadas, tais quais:_

 _-Aceitar alunos americanos enquanto o Instituto de Salem era reformado na primeira década do século XXI;_

 _-Não gastar recursos na reforma de áreas não utilizadas do Castelo de Hogwarts, mas calma, nada estrutural, assim consta nos relatórios oficiais;_

 _-Retirar feitiços anti-tecnologia trouxa, aumentando o contato dos alunos com o mundo não-mágico;_

 _-E a criação do cargo de vice-diretor, dentre outras mudanças nunca cogitadas nas gestões anteriores._

 _O cargo de vice-diretor consiste em substituir o oficial da diretoria em suas faltas e impedimentos, representar a instituição frente ao Ministério da Magia, outras instituições de educação mágica, a imprensa e a sociedade como um todo. Ou seja, atividades políticas._

 _Não nos leve a mal, política é essencial para as relações complexas dos bruxos, mas o que nos preocupa é que o atual diretor honorário passou mais tempo debatendo estratégias e números do que com os alunos de Hogwarts, isso não é opinião, é fato, já que ele só exerceu o cargo de professor adjunto por três anos antes de se torna vice-diretor._

 _Que ele tenha conseguido afastar a diretora McGonagall, alegando que um retiro para cuidar da sua saúde fragilizada pela idade era necessário, principalmente em um período de tanto estresse quanto esse de imprevistos mágicos acontecendo na escola, só nos deixa ainda mais de orelhas em pé._

 _Mas ainda não é sobre isso que estamos querendo falar. O nosso ponto chave é, algumas dessas mudanças nas regras já estavam em tramitação ANTES do episódio da Escadaria, tais como a supervisão dos grupos que utilizam as salas mágicas e o controle das atividades feitas em Hogsmeade, essas duas ainda não foram aprovadas, ainda bem._

 _Antes dos episódios bizarros de falhas mágicas, os conselheiros estavam reticentes em aprovar certas medidas inibitivas sugeridas pelo vice-diretor (maior controle dos processos internos de clubes, grupos de estudos, times de Quadribol, equipes de Xadrez bruxo, é um outro exemplo), por acreditar que a tomada de decisões faz parte do crescimento e aprendizado de um jovem bruxo, mas agora esse primeiro lote de regras foi aprovado e há um novo pacote de medidas sendo analisado nesse exato momento, que vão de encontro a esse pensamento._

 _Bem, não exatamente agora, mas vocês entenderam._

 _De qualquer forma, o que vimos aqui foi o uso da política para conseguir alcançar objetivos que não estão relacionados diretamente com o momento que estamos vivendo. Que o vice-diretor tenha usado os acontecimentos recentes para dar um passo à frente em seus projetos é preocupante, para dizer o mínimo._

 _Cabe à nós, alunos, deixar claro o que achamos dessas medidas implementadas e EXIGIR clareza nos processos das próximas regras a serem julgadas, sendo elas aprovadas ou não. Porque isso nos dá um diagnóstico da mente daqueles que estão decidindo o futuro da nossa educação._

 _Ninguém pode se preocupar com a nossa educação mais do que nós mesmos e é por isso que nós sugerimos a criação de um Diretório Acadêmico ou Conselho Estudantil ou Grêmio Estudantil, o que preferirem, mas precisamos de representação._

 _Urgentemente._

 _Com os nossos melhores votos de atenção e cuidado,_

 _Os Iconoclastas_

Nem ouse me olhar como se essa maluquice que saiu no Ocaso tivesse sido ideia minha. Eu não concordei com esse artigo precipitado. Para mim tínhamos que ter esperado um pouco a poeira baixar, mas os malucos por Quadribol que fazem parte dos Iconoclastas resolveram que tinham que chutar o balde e exigir a cabeça de Brenam numa bandeja de prata.

Deixei Scorp, Tony e Westhampton escreverem esse artigo, porque além de terem a indignação necessária, Tony conhece o vice-diretor das festas da avó, já que o cara é amigo do décimo quinto padrasto do pai dele e Scorp e John tem parentes no Conselho de Hogwarts.

Mas eu odiei esse texto. Odiei de verdade, porque tem muita raiva nele, os garotos não tem juízo nenhum! Suspirei pesado, fazendo Claire levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo apoiada em mim.

 **-Qual o problema? -** Ela me cutucou nas costelas e eu apenas a ajeitei melhor no meu abraço.

 **-Scorp e Tony estão bem transtornados com essas novas regras e esse maldito Ocaso não está ajudando... -** Ela fechou o livro e retribuiu o abraço.

 **\- Eles passaram um pouco dos limites, não foi? O Ocaso?**

 **\- Como assim?** \- Perguntei fingindo um interesse puramente a título de conversa sem relevância. - **Estava me referindo ao fato dos dois só estarem focados no Quadribol e acharem que o vice-diretor passou dos limites...**

 **\- Eu entendi, mas eu acho que esse pessoal do Ocaso passou dos limites ao falar daquele jeito do professor.** \- Ela me olhou seriamente, tentando ler minha expressão. - **Pode até ser verdade, mas se o cara é isso aí que eles disseram, ele não vai deixar barato.**

 **\- Eles foram no mínimo precipitados, mas eu não quero pensar nisso agora.** \- Ela sorriu para mim em concordância. - **Preciso resolver como aquietar o facho daquelas duas crianças malucas, que chamo de amigos antes.**

Ela bufou indignada, mostrando que não importa o quanto Louise tente, Claire nunca será um poço de elegância e feminilidade. Qual o problema agora, Deus?

 **\- Seus amigos não são crianças! Eles podem se cuidar sozinhos!**

A olhei, estranhando esse ataque meio fora de lugar. Claire sabe muito bem que quando se trata de Tony e Scorp, a infância está a apenas dois passos de distância e resolver o problema deles sempre estará em minhas prioridades.

Não disse nada em relação à isso, no entanto. Eu estou escondendo o fato de ser um dos Iconoclastas e isso já me faz sentir culpado o suficiente, não quero deixá-la chateada com algo tão estúpido quanto meus amigos mais estúpidos ainda.

Cara, namoradas são difíceis! A beijei, não porque queria distrai-la dessa conversa, mas porque queria mesmo e porque posso. Ela ficar calada e satisfeita é só um bônus.

 **-Todo mundo está estressado com essas novas regras, olha só!** \- Ela apontou para o pátio central, única área externa em que ainda podíamos circular. - **Todo mundo está aglomerado aqui! Isso é tão chato, nem na guerra foi assim...**

 **-Por mim eu estaria numa sala com uma lareira e poltronas bem quentinhas e não nesse banco gelado... -** Ela me deu um selinho para provar o porquê de eu estar ali. Claire ama ler em ambientes abertos e aparentemente é mais confortável se tem um apoio humano no ambiente.

 **-Até Scorp está aqui! Por que ele está apontando para o relógio dele? -** Ela parou na metade do aceno que pretendia fazer para o loiro controlador, com um parafuso à menos.

 **-Por nada, não poderia adivinhar o que se passa na cabeça dele nem em um milhão de anos.** \- Porque eu sei o que ele está pensando. Aparentemente minhas duas horas de exclusividade com minha namorada acabaram.

* * *

Scorp não manda em mim, então depois de deixar Claire na biblioteca, segui para a sala de estudos 3, no quarto andar para conversar com os outros capitães babacas à respeito dos treinos suspensos.

Os ditos cujos já estavam sentados em uma mesa no canto, mas para a minha eterna alegria, não estavam falando entre si, não sei se me aguardando ou apenas evitando uma possível briga entre eles.

A primeira opção é a mais plausível, não é como se o político Haardy, o melancólico Longbotton ou o anêmico Spark fossem brigar. O único elemento que conseguiria fazer essa combinação explodir seria eu. Como eu amo ser eu!

 **-Obrigado por me esperarem, senhores.** – Eles levantaram o olhar para mim, com diferentes graus de desprezo e descaso. – **Que bom que todos largaram seus afazeres para comparecer nesse encontro.**

 **-Corta a conversa fiada, Fábregas. Por que nos chamou aqui?** – Haardy falou de uma maneira entediada, mas eu sei que ele ainda está com raivinha de mim porque não aceitei me ajoelhar diante de sua magnanimidade.

 **-Chamei vocês porque meu time acredita que a suspensão dos treinos de Quadribol tenha sido somente uma forma de nos preparar para o cancelamento de todo o campeonato.** – Quanto mais rápido eu me livrar desses mongos, melhor, por isso disse logo tudo de uma vez. – **O que vocês pensam disso?**

Longbotton me olhou seriamente e tomou a palavra enquanto Spark tomava coragem pra falar e Haady engolia metade do veneno para não levantar suspeitas da nossa relação prévia e romântica. Ha. Ha. Ha, não.

 **-Esse medo surgiu lá na Grifinória também... Mas procuramos a diretora da nossa Casa e ela nos garantiu que nenhuma decisão à esse respeito foi tomada e que ela não estava sabendo de nada.** – Ele cruzou as mãos como se aquela desculpinha xoxa dada pela diretora da Grifinória fosse suficiente para aplacar as dúvidas deles. Minhas queridas serpentes não teriam engolido essa de jeito nenhum, mas não é como se Bradbury perdesse seu tempo nos dando trela...

 **-Spark?** – Porque com a opinião de Haardy eu não me importo.

 **-Estamos aguardando...** – Ele coçou o pescoço desconfortável. – **Não sei, nosso jogo só acontecerá em março. Estamos torcendo para que tudo dê certo até lá.**

Ele ficou fazendo que sim com a cabeça como se sua fala fosse o suprassumo da inteligência, mas não é. É com esse tipo de gente que eu tenho que lidar! Eu deveria ganhar o campeonato de W.O., por não comparecimento dos cérebros dos adversários...

 **-Spark, estamos em janeiro... O que acontece se chegarmos a março sem a Lufa-lufa treinar um só dia?** – Eu perguntei apoiando o queixo nas mãos e os cotovelos na mesa, como um garotinho querendo ouvir uma história bonita.

 **-Bem...**

 **-Exatamente. Suspender os jogos significa suspender o campeonato, porque se torna uma questão de tempo até a situação ficar insustentável!** – Falei olhando para os três, mas falando especificamente com o obtuso do Spark. – **Preciso desenhar?**

 **-O que sugere, Fábregas?** – Haardy me perguntou, não tendo dado ele mesmo sua contribuição. Mas nem esperava nada dele, com certeza os Corvinais estão bem na nossa frente em termos de reflexões e conclusões óbvias como essa do cancelamento dos jogos.

 **-Precisamos nos unir para conseguir das duas coisas uma: ou uma maneira de treinar que seja considerada aceitável pela diretoria ou uma decisão definitiva e honesta à respeito do campeonato.** – Falei sinalizando com os dedos as duas preposições, à la Scorpius Malfoy.

 **-Não tem nenhuma ideia sólida?** – Haardy perguntou cruzando os braços, de uma maneira desagradável, mas eu notei que nem Longbotton nem Spark caíram na pilha dele. Querido Martin, queremos encontrar soluções e sua picuinha infantil não vai colar.

 **-Foi para isso que ele nos chamou, Haardy, é uma reunião para pensarmos as coisas JUNTOS.** – Longbotton manteve o seu jeitão tranquilo, mas entendi porque ele é capitão. O tom de voz não permite que você retruque sem parecer imaturo.

 **-Talvez... Talvez devêssemos pensar em um espaço interno para treinar. A sala precisa, quem sabe?** – Spark falou meio inseguro, mas no fim das contas ele até que disse algo interessante.

 **-A sala precisa tem as reservas fechadas desde o início do ano letivo.** – Haardy falou em um tom enfadado, porém cooperativo. **– Daria certo apenas se conseguíssemos permissão para treinar em horários não convencionais.**

 **-Bom... É uma possibilidade.** – Eu falei, tentando mostrar boa vontade, apesar de achar que nem todos nós podemos saracotear por aí de madrugada que nem o dito cujo, Bradbury não me dará permissão para nada. – **Mas não precisamos realmente dos elementos que a sala precisa oferece, precisamos apenas de espaço.**

 **-E altura. Espaço e altura.** – Longbotton disse já meio deitado na mesa, como a boa criança semidepressiva que ele é. – **Que ambientes no castelo nos dá espaço e altura?**

 **-Temos alturas decentes em basicamente todos os ambientes comunais, a sala de estudo 1 tem altura... Perfeito seria o Grande Salão!** – Haardy falou mais animado com as perspectivas.

 **-Que tal o Hall de entrada do viaduto?** – Eu sugeri, porque diferente daquelas sugestões todas, esse espaço sempre foi inútil e não teria que ser desocupado ou agendado.

 **-Tem uma corrente de ar desgraçada...** – Haardy falou se apoiando nas pernas de trás da cadeira, que vontade de empurrá-lo. Mas não vou fazer isso. Isso seria... Ruim para os negócios.

 **-Se fosse para achar o lugar perfeito assim de cara, não perderia nem meu tempo olhando para a fuça de vocês.** – Fui sincero, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Estou aceitando a dificuldade inerente ao processo, sou maduro, pois sim.

 **-Mfffff mfffff mfffff.** – Longbotton tentou falar através dos braços dele e da madeira da mesa em que estava jogado, mas não sei como isso seria humanamente possível, mesmo usando magia.

 **-O quê?** – Falei sem gritar, porque ainda estamos numa sala de estudo depois de tudo, mas esse meu cunhado é uma causa perdida, vou te dizer!

 **-Eu disse: não precisamos resolver tudo hoje.** – Ele falou levantando a cabeça e logo depois do recado dado, voltando para sua posição de antes: largado na vida.

 **-Ah, dane-se!** – Me levantei sem paciência nenhuma com todos eles, esses idiotas inúteis. – **Vou falar com minha equipe e pegar as ideias deles, porque até no pior dia do meu jogador mais burro eu consigo coisa melhor!**

No caso esse seria Streck. Ou Habermas? O páreo é duro.

 **-Vá se foder, Fábregas, mas no caminho vê se nos avisa antes de fazer alguma idiotice.** – Haardy disse, se levantando para ir embora também.

 **-Levem essa demanda para seus times e não me apareçam antes de ter uma solução plausível.** – Falei já fazendo minha saída com efeito. Haardy me deu as costas sem responder nada, Spark fez um aceno afirmativo seco com a cabeça e Longbotton fez um sinal de legal com a mão, sem nem sequer sair da sua posição de yoga da garça fracassada.

Minha irmã está saindo com esse cara... Por que, Merlin?

* * *

 **-Mas que diabos é isso?** – Lily falou olhando surpresa para a entrada da nossa Sala Comunal, eu mesmo sem ver o que era, imitei a voz de Potter e seu jeito bronco, fazendo uma entonação anasalada e um sotaque britânico carregado.

 **-Olha a boca, Lily Luna.** – Ela nem sequer me deu audiência, assim magoa, Pottinha! Virei para trás para ver o porquê de todo mundo, não só ela, estar olhando para lá. – **Puta merda!**

Meu querido amigo Antony Zabine estava fazendo cosplay de Jack-O'-lantern, a famosa abóbora de Halloween com uma vela dentro de uma cara esculpida. Os olhos, narinas, boca, ouvidos, ou seja, TODOS os buracos da cara estavam irradiando uma luz fantasmagórica esverdeada, fazendo até mesmo a cara demoníaca dele parecer patética.

 **-Não. Fale. Nada.** – Ele disse para mim, mas poderia ter dito para toda a Sonserina. Em minha defesa, eu não falei nada mesmo, apenas cuspi nele com minha risada estrangulada. Crianças, não prendam a gargalhada, os efeitos são piores. Como se fosse toda a permissão necessária, o Salão em peso explodiu em risos.

Você vê, eu perco o amigo, mas não perco a piada!

Ganhei um soco no ombro, o que doeu para cacete, mas valeu a pena por conta de todos os abdominais que eu não precisarei fazer na vida! Pottinha estava se estrebuchando de rir no chão, toda vermelha e gritando coisas como, "Ai, ai, minha barriga, Merlin me leva". Céus, perderíamos toda a nossa fama de marrentos com esse espetáculo circense.

 **-Estou aguardando você lá em cima.** – Tony subiu para o nosso dormitório, porque ele é do tipo que não aguenta a brincadeira. Melhor assim, vai que ele resolve azarar alguém e mata a coitada? Estou falando de Lily, que tem os genes da ridicularidade Potter correndo nas veias e é sem sombras de dúvida a pior de todas aqui.

Já estou logo avisando que não vou visitar ninguém na cadeia, nem mesmo Tony, que fique registrado. Tenho para mim que as revistas íntimas com magia são ainda mais humilhantes, enfiando varinha em não sei onde...

Levei 15 minutos para segui-lo até o dormitório, 5 minutos para terminar de rir, porque vocês sabem o quanto crises de riso são difíceis de acabar e os outros 10 minutos tentando entender como não voltar a rir quando olhasse para cara iluminada de Tony de novo.

 **-Já acabou a palhaçada?** – Ai Morgana, não estou sabendo lidar com isso. Estou aqui trancando a boca e evitando olhar para o rosto de meu amigo, porque tá difícil. – **Cesc?**

 **-Hum?**

 **-Preciso que desfaça o feitiço.** – Olhei sério para ele, imitando sua posição de braços cruzados.

 **-Agora, por que raios eu faria uma maldade dessas? Você está tão bonito...** – Tony fez uma cara de maníaco e dessa vez eu me engasguei com a risada presa, misericórdia, Deus, não quero morrer por essa bobagem! – **Por que... Como eu faria isso?**

 **-Eu não sei! Você que é o metido a feiticeiro fodástico aqui!** – Hey, eu não sou "metido", eu sou fodástico! **\- Preciso que dê um jeito nisso, fui azarado!**

 **-Sério? Achei que fosse...**

 **-Para.** – Ele falou, apontando um dedo severo para mim. Tá, parei.

 **-Foi azarado por quem, só por curiosidade?** – Perguntei no meu melhor tom de negócios sérios. Sim, eu tenho esse tom no meu repertório. Só falta o monóculo e o bigodinho da década de 40.

 **-Se eu soubesse eu não estaria falando com você, estaria prestando depoimento para um auror por acusação de assassinato.** – Viu? Tony não sabe brincar. Se fôssemos contar nos dedos quantas pessoas já foram azaradas por ele, não teríamos dedos suficientes, no entanto, aqui estamos nós todos bravinhos por causa de uma azaraçãozinha boba de nada... Muito bem feita, devo admitir.

Estalei os dedos e o pescoço, profissionalmente, pronto para o trabalho. Irei usar todo meu arsenal de feitiços e conhecimentos na área de feitiços reversos nessa missão.

 **-Tá, vamos começar.**

* * *

Então... A coisa engraçada no termo "profissionalmente" é que aparentemente precisamos ser profissionais de verdade para usá-lo e no caso, eu não sou. Depois de uns tantos feitiços, eu só consegui mudar a luz interna de Tony de verde para roxa, o que o deixou muito bravo, só para constar.

"O verde pelo menos combinava com a gravata!", que cara ingrato!

Encaminhei ele para o lugar que ele deveria ter ido desde o início, não, não foi para a casa da porra, foi para a Enfermaria. Agora estou aqui esperando dar a hora do jantar ou Scorp aparecer do seu clube de QuadriManager, onde você é o técnico de seu próprio time de Quadribol e joga com os jogadores reais e seus cards, o que acontecer primeiro.

Sim, QuadriManager é uma atividade boba. Joguinhos de cards é um negócio bem esquisito, ainda mais quando você vai dar uma olhada nas intricadas tabelas de pontos que levam em consideração aspectos como números de vitórias do time real, goles acertadas, balaços rebatidos, pomos capturados e o melhor item de todos: ossos quebrados.

Ossos quebrados são pontos negativos, que fique bem claro.

Não precisei esperar muito, mas ao invés de um loiro melindroso, recebi de Merlin uma morena capciosa. Como sou sortudo...

 **-Cesc, querido, que bom que te achei!** – Rebeca entrou sem cerimônia, sem bater e cheia de bom humor. Ao menos um desses fatos é novidade para mim.

 **-Se não tivesse ninguém aqui, você ia fazer o quê? Se deitar na minha cama e se embolar nos meus cheirosos lençóis?** – Ela me olhou com sua melhor cara de "Por favor, vadia, seje menas", o que me fez dar risada.

 **-Estou aqui para te contar um baphão baphônico!** – Rebeca está precisando de um melhor amigo gay. Não que eu me prenda a estereótipos, mas só isso para explicar o porquê dela acha que pode falar assim comigo.

 **-Fale.**

 **-Primeiro tenho que saber o que me dará em troca.** – Ela me falou com seu sorriso de garota travessa, sentada na cama de Scorp, balançando as pernas vestidas com meias 3/4.

 **-Estou te dando minha atenção, isso já não basta?** – Ela me olhou com uma expressão de "Sério?". Sério, minha querida, basta. Em algumas culturas minha atenção é considerada uma benção divina e sagrada. Bem... Essas culturas existem na minha imaginação somente, contudo se pensei, logo são reais, reais para mim! Rum.

 **-Que tal um beijinho pelos velhos tempos?** – Ok... Agora, isso sim é muito estranho. Eu poderia tentar criar um manual de como entender a mente feminina, mas provavelmente a de Rebeca não se encaixaria em nenhuma categoria, acompanhem meu raciocínio:

Ela se sentiu traída por eu estar namorando uma garota que ela odeia, o que seria quase impossível de não acontecer, existe até um clube das "Odiadoras de Wainz" e não, dessa vez eu não estou inventando, é real para outras pessoas além de mim.

Ela chorou como uma bezerra desmamada, eu sinceramente não sei o porquê, já que fazia tempo que nós não tínhamos nada e Rebeca nunca foi apaixonada por mim.

Mas a coisa toda descamba para a loucura quando paramos para pensar que, ao dizer que realmente gostava de Claire e que não, ela não tinha me chantageado (o que em amizades normais não seria nem cogitado), Rebeca assumiu um tom maternal de "que gracinha de amor juvenil".

O que nos traz de volta para o presente: por que diabos ela está me pedindo um beijo? Eu não entendo e olha que eu sou o mais esperto da minha ninhada!

 **-Um beijo? Sério? –** Eu perguntei meio descrente e ela apenas apontou para os lábios pintados de um batom muito escuro hoje. Então tá, me inclinei e dei um selinho nela. Pronto, nada demais.

 **-O que foi isso, Cesc? –** Eu olhei mais confuso ainda para sua expressão aborrecida. – **Até quando tinha 11 anos você fazia melhor do que isso!**

Revirei os olhos para a cara de pau dela. Eu era inocente aos 11 anos, devo lembra que foi Rebeca quem enfiou a língua na minha boca quando eu inocentemente estava tentando curá-la de um terrível vício de linguagem? Eu merecia um Nobel por aquilo.

Respirei fundo e segurei o rosto dela. – **Espero que seja uma coisa realmente interessante.** – E a beijei de verdade. Ah, vá! Não me olhem assim! Não estou traindo Claire nem nada do tipo, Rebeca é como uma irmã e provavelmente só estou tentando ajudá-la a provar um ponto em sua mente distorcida.

Quanto a isso vocês podem até me julgar, não deveria incentivar a loucura alheia, mas vejam bem, eu quero estar certo ou ter paz? Rebeca VIVE de teorias idiotas, assim como Tony, no fim das contas esse beijo é um ato de altruísmo da minha parte.

Ok, admito que estava com um pouquinho de saudades dela nesse sentido, ela é muito mais ativa e cheia de energia que Claire e gosta de arranhar de leve minha nuca, o que pensando bem, deveria pedir para Claire fazer, nada de mais em sugerir melhorias, né? É.

E ainda tem aquele aspecto de que o nosso primeiro beijo a gente nunca esquece, tenho certeza que Lia também terá seu lugar especial em minhas memórias... Olha só, sou um tolo sentimental no fim das contas, que lindo!

A larguei assim que senti que ELA estava se empolgando. É altruísmo, mas até eu sei que há um limite entre isso e a indecência completa.

 **-Pronto, pode falar.** – Ela parecia uma gata muito satisfeita, limpando o batom borrado da boca. Teremos sérios problemas se ela estiver mentido sobre a história interessante...

 **-É a respeito das suas habilidades err... Em certos assuntos quentes.** – Quanto eufemismo, meu Merlin! Viu que eu estava certo? Rebeca sabia sobre meu casinho de uma noite com Lia, quero saber o que essa garota não sabe nessa vida... – **Thiollent tem sido bastante elogiosa na descrição da sua performance, não sei a troco de quê.**

 **-Lia está falando sobre mim? Pra quem? Onde? Como...** – Mas que merda, isso é muito constrangedor! E você pode tá pensando "Pelo menos ela tá elogiando", mas velho, eu não queria minha vida sexual na boca dessas harpias de Hogwarts! Na verdade, eu quero voar o mais baixo no radar delas que seja possível!

 **-Calma, calma, calma!** – Ela falou divertida, colocando as mãos pra cima em defesa. – **Informações completas só mediante a outro pagamento, mas honestamente não acho que vocês esteja disposto a pagar o pre...**

 **-Vá se ferrar, Rebeca! SOME DAQUI! -** Paciência tem limites, mandei a monstra cair fora do meu quarto, que bicha treteira! Juro pra você, se ela tentar usar essa ceninha aqui para irritar Claire, ela vai ver só com quantos paus se faz uma canoa.

Um só, pra quem não sabe.

A ridícula que se diz minha amiga, mui amiga, tô vendo, saiu rindo sua melhor risada cantada, jogando o cabelo por cima dos ombros, provavelmente com sua teoria estúpida, que nem sequer me interessa, bem alimentada.

Meus pais não gastaram talco comigo pra eu ter que aguentar isso.

* * *

[N/A:] Tenho quase certeza que o alfabeto bonitinho que eu tive o trabalho de pesquisar saiu todo desconfigurado. Por que o fanfiction faz isso?


	30. Capítulo 30 Uma pequena reviravolta

Capítulo 30 Uma pequena reviravolta

 **-Então, o que acharam da ideia?** – Minha cara nesse exato momento é de "404 not found", Tony e Scorp não estão melhores. – **Eu sei que você e Rose não se dão muito bem, mas ela é muito legal e inteligente.**

 **-É...** – Eu fiz meu melhor sorriso, mas deve ter saído mais como uma careta, porque Claire, apenas riu, me deu um selinho e foi embora, provavelmente com a sensação de dever cumprido. Assim que ela saiu pela porta da sala de estudos, eu fui atacado por Tony.

 **-Merda, Cesc! Temos que eliminar a Weasley agora antes que seja tarde demais!**

 **-Já é tarde demais, ela nasceu! O que precisamos é de um vira-tempo, uma pá e 10g de estricnina.** – Scorp falou logo depois de Tony, com sua melhor cara de louco.

Eu como sou uma pessoa lúcida e não adepta dos planos definitivos e letais de Scorp, preferi respirar fundo e dar a minha própria ideia, que eu ainda não sei qual é exatamente...

 **-Tony, ache a Weasley e tente impedi-la de dar essa ideia horrível a algum professor. Scorp, ache a pequena cobra Potter.**

 **-Lily?** – Eu olhei pra ele irritado. Lily? LILY? O que Lily poderia fazer pra nos ajudar nessa calamidade?

 **-Claro que não, Malfoy! Estou falando de Severus! Ache-o e me encontrem na sede.**

Não precisei falar mais nada para os meus dois melhores agentes, eles já estavam no caso. Eu tentaria encontrar o meu mais novo parceiro de crime, Westhampton, para podermos juntos pensar numa nova estratégia para tentarmos impedir a maligna Weasley de tentar seu mais novo crime.

Vejam só vocês, ela teve a terrível ideia de usarmos a câmara secreta de Salazar Sonserina como local de treino para os times de Quadribol, o que até teria sido uma boa se lá já não fosse a maldita sede do Ocaso.

Eu vou matar aquele furãozinho ruivo!

Mas nem eu, muito menos os caras fomos muito longe. Estava acontecendo um evento na entrada principal do Castelo e por evento eu quero dizer briga mesmo. Vi Scorp e Tony tentando se infiltrar na turba que assistia animada a luta lá fora.

Fiz a mesma coisa, não porque eu goste de assistir lutas, aqui no mundo bruxo meio que perde a graça, eu gosto de ver socos, chutes e rasteiras, o que sempre me faz dar risada, os duelos mágicos são muito civilizados para o meu gosto e...

Merda, é um dos meus jogadores!

Habermas estava se levantando, com as vestes escuras de Hogwarts completamente brancas por causa da neve. Não dava para ver muito bem, mas ele parecia estar limpando sangue da boca. Seu adversário estava levando vantagem, porque se não fosse pela manga das vestes soltando um pouco de fumaça, ele se passaria por um espectador, de tão calmo que estava.

Romeo estava atento ao duelo, nem parecia notar a aglomeração que se formava na porta da escola, mas o seu adversário sim e quando percebi que ele lançaria um feitiço mais definitivo, resolvi interferir em favor do sonserino, claro.

 **-HAARDY!** – O idiota loiro se distraiu com o meu chamado, o que fez com que Romeo assumisse a vantagem e eu vou te dizer, palmas pra ele por admitir que feitiços não são seu forte e partir para a briga trouxa.

Meu artilheiro derrubou o corvinal no chão, como um jogador de futebol americano profissional e em outras circunstâncias eu teria vibrado com o golpe, mas hoje estou aqui para ser a voz da razão, então, relutantemente lancei no meu amigo uma azaração de impedimento, cortesia de tio Draco.

Pelo menos Romeo conseguiu desferir dois murros na cara de Haardy antes de ser atingido, que alegria, meu Deus! O corvinal com o nariz sangrando (hahahaha, pobre nariz de Haardy, porque todo mundo só o acerta aí?) já estava pronto para pegar a varinha e acertar um Habermas em câmera lenta quando eu coloquei a minha própria varinha no pescoço dele.

 **-Solta.** – Ele me olhou transbordando ódio, mas eu não me assustei, por favor, não tenho medo desse cara. **– Solta ou vou deixa-lo terminar o que começou.**

O capitão da corvinal largou a varinha de volta na neve e eu tirei um Romeo muito indignado e lento de cima dele. Eu sei, cara, queria que você tivesse acabado com a raça de Martin Haardy também, mas não posso me arriscar a perder mais um jogador expulso.

Finalizei a azaração, bem a tempo de conseguir disfarçar para os monitores da Grifinória a situação e impedir que Romeo fizesse um escândalo.

 **-Haardy passou mal, ajudem ele.** -Westhampton, a mente do crime que ocasionalmente servia para alguma coisa apontou para um Haardy ainda caído no chão. Encaminhei discretamente Romeo para dentro, fingindo que não, não estávamos nem um pouco relacionados com os eventos que aconteceram do lado de fora.

Assim que chegamos em um corredor menos movimentado, Romeo livrou o braço pelo qual eu o estava conduzindo.

 **-Por que merda você interferiu na minha briga? Eu tinha tudo sobre controle!**

 **-Tô pouco me fodendo pra isso! Por que inferno você estava brigando para início de conversa? -** Falei igualando minha indignação a dele.

Essa é uma dica para vida, crianças, em discussão com sonserinos, o ideal é sempre se colocar em pé de igualdade, rebata desprezo com desprezo, indiferença com indiferença, raiva com raiva...

Na pior das hipóteses você ganhará nosso respeito.

 **-Ele...** – Romeo olhou para o corredor, onde alguns alunos que deviam estar assistindo o duelo anteriormente aguardavam para saber os próximos capítulos. Não vou chamar de fofoqueiro porque essa palavra nem cabe mais aqui. – **Eu estava errado, Fábregas.**

Falei baixo dessa vez, dando completamente as costas para o grupinho de desocupados. Romeo baixou a cabeça para ouvir a minha pergunta. **– Do que está falando?**

 **-Ele não é usuário, Cesc. Ele é o fornecedor!** – Eu olhei pra ele surpreso. Haardy e Potter estavam trabalhando juntos no fornecimento de poções ilegais em Hogwarts? – **Ele tava oferecendo essas porcarias dele pra meu primo!**

Eu não soube o que responder para Habermas naquela hora, apenas o olhei bem chocado. Eu sabia que Haardy tinha um caráter duvidoso, mas daí a ser um traficante... Esse era um salto muito grande.

 **-Você... Você tem certeza?** – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

 **-O que a gente faz?**

 **-Não há... Não há provas, mas acho que é uma acusação muito séria... Estaria disposto a testemunhar isso para o nosso diretor?**

 **-Bradbury?** – Agora fui eu que fiz que sim com a cabeça. Não confiava no vice-diretor Brenam. Bradbury era uma cobra, mas ao menos era uma cobra da casa – **Claro.**

 **-Então vamos lá.**

* * *

O caminho para as Masmorras foi estranho, Romeo não estava com clima para conversa fiada. Ele foi espanando a neve das vestes com as mãos, era quase como se depois da briga ele tivesse esquecido que era bruxo e tinha uma varinha para fazer coisas como essas.

Ao chegarmos na sala do diretor da Sonserina, paramos e nos encaramos. Quem iria incomodar a fera?

 **-Vai você, você que tem algo a dizer!** – eu apontei para porta e ele fez uma careta, o lado da boca começando a adquirir um tom arroxeado, que ótimo! Como vamos explicar isso para os monitores?

 **-Eu? Você que é o senhor da lábia!** – Ele me disse cruzando os braços, aff, que cara difícil!

 **-Os dois ao mesmo tempo, no três.** – Contamos juntos, mas ao final da contagem nenhum dos dois bateu na porta.

 **-Que truque velho, Cesc...** – Argh! Bati com um pouco mais de força que o necessário pela frustração com Habermas e depois recolhi a mão como se ela tivesse criado vida própria. Maldita mão!

 **-Entre.**

Eu olhei para cara de Habermas e ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para eu ir na frente, teria empurrado ele, se não achasse que isso só nos deixaria em maus lençóis com o nosso diretor.

 **-Boa tarde, professor Bradbury.**

 **-Tarde.** – Habermas é um bronco mesmo. O homem parou de escrever em seu pergaminho com cara de confidencial, largando a pena de uma maneira avaliadora. Depois de nos encarar enigmaticamente por alguns segundos mais, o cara finalmente falou.

 **-No que posso ajuda-los garotos?**

 **-Temos uma denúncia a fazer.** – Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas negras em sinal de interesse. – **Na verdade, Romeo tem. Fala.** – Essa última palavra eu sussurrei para o dito cujo.

 **-Err... Então, é sobre um aluno e...** – Fiz minha melhor cara incentivadora "DESEMBUCHA, SEU MERDA!" – **Haardy está contrabandeando poções ilegais para dentro da escola.**

Olha só! Isso foi mais fácil do que eu achei que fosse!

 **-Professor, não tenho prova disso, mas acho inclusive que foi ele que forneceu para o nosso time as poções ilegais naquele evento fatídico temporada passada.** – Completei, decidido a jogar toda a merda no ventilador.

 **-Não tem provas...** – Bradbury mexeu na caneta, com sua sempre indecifrável expressão. Ele não estava perguntando, apenas avaliando a informação.

 **-Não temos provas sobre isso, mas sobre ele estar fornecendo agora... Ele ofereceu para meu primo, senhor!** – O professor largou a pena na mesa, este sendo o único gesto dele que revelava algum sinal de que a história o tinha atingido. – **Marco está querendo entrar muito no time e Haardy ofereceu uma porcaria de uma poção para melhorar o desempenho dele, a mesma que Streck...**

 **-Um momento, senhor Habermas. O senhor sabia de um colega de time que estava fazendo uso de substâncias ilegais e não contou a ninguém?** – Romeo olhou assustado para o professor e depois para mim. Não amarele, macho!

- **Não temos certeza sobre Streck e não queríamos prejudica-lo por causa de boatos.** – O professor continuou sem esboçar nenhuma reação, mas suas mãos diziam muita coisa, ao invés de pegar sua pena encantada, ele pegou a varinha e começou a mexe-la de leve na mesa.

 **-E tem certeza sobre Haardy?** – Nós dois fizemos que sim com a cabeça, sincronizadamente. Cara, Bradbury é muito intimidador! – **Contaram para mais alguém?**

Habermas fez que não, mas eu hesitei, por dois motivos: primeiro porque não queria que Romeo soubesse que eu contei o segredo dele para outras pessoas e segundo, que tipo de pergunta suspeita é essa? Fiz um não tardio com a cabeça e minha suspeita se mostrou justificada.

 _ **\- LOCOMOTO MORTIS GEMINUM!**_ – Antes que eu pudesse pensar em fazer qualquer coisa nosso, até então, confiável diretor nos lançou um feitiço de paralização duplo. Provavelmente os meus olhos eram as únicas coisas que demonstravam todo o meu espanto. – **Habermas, estou começando a ficar cansado de ter você por aqui.** _ **Obliviate.**_

Vi, impotente, o olhar de Romeo ficar completamente desfocado. Meu Deus, eu já vi esse olhar antes! Quando eu fui falar com Streck era exatamente essa expressão perdida que ele tinha e ele estava saindo justamente das masmorras...

Céus, como eu pude ser tão burro?

Quando os sábios dizem que as respostas para os problemas mais complexos podem estar nas coisas mais simples, eles não estão querendo apenas soar poéticos! Quem poderia trazer ingredientes, poções, ter acesso aos alunos, influência e estar acima de todas as suspeitas?

Não, não era Potter, seu burro! Claro que só podia ser ele, o maligno professor de poções! Ok, a parte do maligno soou como definição de vilão de novela mexicana, mas você tem que admitir, Bradbury é maligno, sempre tirando ponto dos aluninhos e passando provas irrespondíveis...

O que diabos eu tô dizendo? Esse era o lado bom dele! O lado mal é esse, o traficante de poções que está limpando a memória de um de seus alunos!

Ai meu Merlin, ele tá vindo para o meu lado agora!

 **-E quanto a você, Fábregas? Acho que vou apagar tudo relacionado à hoje, a mim, Haardy, Streck e poções, toda vez que se lembrar dessas coisas terá o sentimento de não poder se importar menos... Isso será fácil pra você, parece que é assim que sua mente funciona, não?**

Que coisa mais vilanesca de se fazer! Discursinho ofensivo sem que o mocinho que, o apocalipse está chegando, nesse caso sou eu, não pode responder da maneira adequada! Por isso que vilões se dão mal, é nessa hora que o herói recebe uma ajuda do destino e consegue se libertar desmasc...

 **-** _ **Obliviate.**_

Vi pela última vez memórias chaves passando e indo embora: a primeira vez que segui Rose Weasley e Haardy pelos corredores, minha negociação com o loiro, a criação do Ocaso, minhas discussões com o capitão da Corvinal, minhas conversas sobre o assunto com Habermas, Streck, Tony, Scorp, Rebeca, tudo sobre as poções ilegais e por fim, a memória da última hora.

 **-Dispensado, senhor Fábregas.**

* * *

Merda de exercício cabuloso de Aritmancia! Aparentemente depois que o diretor Brenam assumiu a direção, sua substituta à séculos, a intragável butijãozinho Wespurt percebeu que não poderia nos deixar faltar a aula o quanto quiséssemos e apenas pedir pequenos resumos sobre os temas "ensinados" e nos passou um questionário sem fim para a próxima semana.

Eu nem sequer a conhecia! Ela era aquela senhora gordinha que tomou meus binóculos no jogo da Grifinória contra a Corvinal em setembro. Olha a que nível a melhor escola de magia e bruxaria do mundo chegou!

Veja bem, eu estava crente e abafando que a coisa ia ser fácil, geralmente prova com consulta é muito fácil para mim que já dominei a arte da leitura dinâmica, mas hoje, por alguma razão, meu cérebro não estava muito cooperativo.

 **-Mas que merda, Cesc! Ficamos te esperando por mais de uma hora na câ... Sede!** – Olhei para um Tony muito revoltado, Scorp não parecia muito mais feliz.

 **-Do que diabos você tá falando? Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, fazendo meu dever de Aritmancia!** – Falei igualmente irritado. Porra, já não estou muito concentrado e Tony ainda vem gritar no meu juízo? Só dando um soco nele mesmo!

 **-Você mandou a gente parar a Weasley e buscar Severus para uma reunião, seu lesado, lembra?** –Scorp falou tudo em um sussurro irritado característico.

 **-Severus?** – Eu falei quase gritando com meu bocão, Tony tapou minha boca, procurando algum fantasma espião, só pode! Tirei a mão dele de mim, sabe-se lá Deus onde elas andaram passando... – **Quem é Severus? O falecido diretor?**

 **-Cesc... Para o quarto.** – Scorp mudou sua expressão confusa para uma determinada. Eu estava pronto para mostrá-lo o dedo do meio, mas ele foi enfático. – **AGORA.**

 **-Tá, tá, mamãe! Não precisa gritar!** – Juntei todas as minhas coisas com um accio não verbal, estava ficando bom nesses feitiços simples e acompanhei as duas criaturas loucas que chamo de melhores amigos para o dormitório.

 **-Ok, Cesc, agora nos diga, que merda você pensa que está fazendo?** – Joguei minha mochila de qualquer jeito no chão, do lado da minha cama e encarei um Tony muito sério. Ok, isso tá estranho.

 **-Eu não... Me desculpe, mas não lembro de ter marcado nada com vocês... Foi sobre o time?** – Tony desanuviou a expressão, mas manteve a mesma postura atípica.

 **-Está me dizendo que não lembra de nos ter dito para encontrar Alvo e John para discutirmos a ideia da Weasley de fazer a câmara secreta de campo de treino de Quadribol?**

 **-Porra! Essa ideia da Weasley é muito boa!** – Falei verdadeiramente empolgado. Velho, a Weasley é uma criancinha insuportável, mas eu tenho que admitir, ela é muito inteligente! A ruiva me poupou um trabalho lazarento de achar boas opções de locais de treino...

Tony e Scorp se entreolharam, como se eu tivesse acabado de fazer um strip-tease ao som de Lady Gaga, ou qualquer coisa que os jovens _bee_ estejam ouvindo hoje em dia.

 **-Cesc, você tá bem?** – Eu olhei divertido pra eles. Não era eu que estava agindo todo esquisito, então essa pergunta era no mínimo descabida...

 **-Qual o problema de vocês dois? Sério? Desculpa ter faltado nessa reunião aí... Pode me falar o que aconteceu. Quando a gente vai poder começar a treinar na birosca de seu Salazar?** – Falei me jogando na cama, folgadamente.

 **-Cesc... Err... Você poderia nos dar licença, por um minutinho?** – Olhei estranhamente para os dois, apoiando a cabeça nas minhas mãos cruzadas atrás dela. Espera, eles estão falando sério?

 **-Vocês estão falando sério?** – Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça. – **Querem que eu saia do quarto?**

 **-Por que você não vai dar uma volta, encontrar com sua namorada...** – Scorp falou naquele mesmo tom que ele usa quando está querendo sondar o terreno, ver se a gente ainda está irritado com ele por alguma coisa que ele aprontou.

 **-Tá! Eu verei minha namorada sim, mas não pensem que isso vai ficar assim!** – Falei me levantando raivosamente, mas que caras perturbados! Eles me chamam para o dormitório e depois me pedem para sair! – **Não vou aceitar vocês ficando de segredinhos!**

Tony fez um gesto de dispensa, sem nem olhar para minha cara, como se estivesse muito concentrado em alguma coisa. Que vadio! Eu vou achar a pessoa que está azarando ele secretamente e vou dar uma gratificação a ela, junto com um pedido para me juntar ao time, ele vai ver.

Sai batendo portas, mostrando que sou bem filho de minha mãe mesmo, dramático até o último fio de cabelo. Me direcionei para a biblioteca, lugar onde minha ratinha loira de livros deveria estar a essa hora, mas antes disso me deparei com uma ratazana desagradável de verdade.

 **-Então Fábregas, soube das novidades?** – Potter me parou com Weasley II me encarando emburradamente logo atrás. Eu hein! Mal dou bom dia para esse moleque pra ele tá me encarando assim...

 **-Que você morreu? Não, pera. Droga.** – Ele deu um risinho cínico. Já falei hoje o quanto odeio James Potter? Bem, porque me sinto na obrigação de me lembrar disso todo santo dia, devido ao seu nível de idiotice. Tanta idiotice assim tem que ser recompensada com um ódio igualmente acachapante. – **Se está se referindo a ideia da sua prima, sim, eu já ouvi.**

 **-Você não parece irritado...** – Eu olhei para ele confuso. Mais uma criança com comportamento estranho, meu Deus?

 **-Por que eu estaria irritado? Provavelmente é a melhor ideia que sua prima vai ter na vida!**

 **-É que Claire nos deu a entender que você e seus amigos não tinham gostado muito... Rose até disse que Zabine foi procurá-la, zangado!** – Potter explicou realmente parecendo confuso sobre a situação toda. Tá vendo, meninos e meninas? É nisso que dá cheirar cola e acreditar em fofocas dos alunos de Hogwarts, você vira um energúmeno igualzinho a James Potter.

Passei as mãos nos cabelos exasperadamente, não tô com saco para grifinório hoje. – **Tá bom então, Potter, que seja! Você viu Claire por aí?**

 **-Na biblioteca com sua irmã, mas eu...**

 **-Acabou seu tempo, cara!** \- Ele tentou me interromper daquele jeito inconveniente dos Potters tão comum a... Bem, acho que a Lily, porque sei que os Potters são uns intrometidos. Sim, Lily é quem fica me interrompendo toda hora, quem mais poderia ser? – **Só vai poder falar comigo próximo mês, combinado?**

 **-Mas eu...**

 **-Combinado.** – Sai quase correndo, porque tenho certeza que James Potter continuaria seu discurso irritante até eu morrer de tédio ou raiva, o que acontecesse primeiro.

Encontrei minha doce namorada entretida num debate acalorado, porém sussurrado com outros corvinais na mesa mais distante da biblioteca. Consegui tirá-la de lá com uma piscada e um aceno de cabeça.

Deus sabe o quanto estou precisando de uma distração, já que eu tenho certeza que Claire não vai agir como se tivesse batido a cabeça contra uma árvore que nem o restante dos alunos dessa escola!

Depois de um tempo de qualidade com minha namorada, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho no bolso para mandar um recadinho carinhoso para minha irmã, porque não sou de ferro! Vou comentar como eu quase tropecei no namorado dela jogado no chão...

Estranho... Tinha um recado de Tony num pedaço de pergaminho que nem tinha visto ele colocar no meu bolso, quer dizer, esse moleque além de esquisito virou ninja agora? Quanto tempo eu dormir que não vi essa evolução dele?

Que seja, vamos ver o que aquelas duas criaturas tem a me dizer.


	31. Capítulo 31 Real ou não real?

Capítulo 31

Me diga uma coisa, você prefere estar certo ou ter paz? Eu particularmente gosto das duas coisas, mas não podendo escolher essa opção, voto em ter paz e é exatamente por isso que estou deixando meus três melhores amigos me "convencerem" da verdade.

 **-Eu vou meter uma imperdoável na cara dele.** \- Rebeca proferiu essa frase agressiva, mostrando que talvez eu não esteja parecendo tão convencido quanto pensei.

 **-Cesc, que parte você está em dúvida?** – Scorp me perguntou com uma falsa paciência, eu sei que ele está bem perto do nível de frustração de Rebeca, o único que está tranquilo com tudo isso é Tony, deitado em sua própria cama.

 **-Achei estranho Louise quebrando regras e trabalhando com Rebeca, achei estranho eu estar perdendo meu tempo em uma coisa como o Ocaso e principalmente, achei muito esquisito MESMO Potter ter me lançado uma** _ **obliviate**_ **, quero dizer, o cara mal sabe fazer um** _ **leviosa**_ **!**

Terminei meu pequeno discurso todo de uma vez, com um tom completamente neutro, veja bem, não estou dizendo que nada disso pode ter acontecido, apenas estou apontando a improbabilidade disso tudo ter acontecido.

 **-Certo, do começo então.** – Scorp sentou na cama, respirando fundo, provavelmente tentando ver a melhor forma de me recontar a pior das histórias inventadas por ele desde sempre. Quero dizer, ele costumava ser melhor em pegadinhas, mas tenho que parabenizá-lo por ter conseguido incluir Rebeca nessa. **– Louise gostou da ideia e ignora a parte das regras porque lhe convém, mas ela e Rebeca juntas ainda dá merda.**

 **-Porque sua irmã é uma merda.** – Plausível. Rebeca sentou do lado de Scorp na cama dele, cruzando as pernas. Scorp a empurrou de leve com os ombros e ela meio que rosnou para ele. Esqueça a cooperação entre ela e Louise, quero saber como esses dois toparam trabalhar juntos!

 **-Quanto a segunda dúvida... O seu eu do passado não sentia que era uma perda de tempo trabalhar no Ocaso.**

 **-Você não disse nada com isso!** – Cruzei os braços, dessa vez nada convencido e mostrando isso. – **Eu saí do Hogs News, por que eu iria querer me envolver em outro jornal?**

 **-NÃO É UM JORNAL!** – Tony gritou me acertando com um travesseiro. Agora já chega, vou acabar com ele.

 **-Cesc, senta.** – Scorp apontou para mim e deu O olhar para Tony. **– Cara, não posso te dizer o que te motivou a criar e a ficar no Ocaso... Só você pode responder isso.**

 **-Que poético.** – Tony falou, finalmente deitando-se de lado para nos assistir.

 **-Que patético.** – Eu disse, porque, sério? Eu tenho que me responder? Me ajuda em absolutamente nada. – **E a terceira questão?**

 **-Quando voltamos de férias, você nos contou como perguntou a Fred Weasley II sobre os negócios ilegais dele, assim como mostrou interesse na habilidade de Potter em poções, eles só precisaram ligar um mais um...**

 **-Mas Potter é burro!** – Essa é uma verdade que _obliviate_ nenhuma poderia apagar, quero dizer, ele demonstra essa burrice só no respirar!

 **-De onde você tirou essa ideia? Ele não é burro!** – Oh, que surpresa, Rebeca defendendo a quedinha dela...

 **-Claro que é, todo mundo sabe, né não, Tony?** – Falei desviando um pouco a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Tony lá no fundo do quarto.

 **-Ele não é burro, Cesc.** – Estou cansado disso, cansado de ser traído por Tony!

 **-Argh, vocês são uns palhaços! Essa brincadeira não tem graça nenhuma!** – Eu levantei, realmente irritado com tudo isso. Não estou acreditando que eles estejam levando isso para frente, mesmo me deixando visivelmente desorientado, qual a graça?

 **-Cesc...**

 **-Não, Rebeca! Parou a palhaçada, vocês podem ficar aí se divertindo as minhas custas sozinhos, pra mim já deu!**

Cai fora do quarto, porque realmente não estou mais afim de me estressar com esses caras, eles são sem sombras de dúvidas meus melhores amigos, mas às vezes passam dos limites nas brincadeiras.

Saí completamente da Sonserina mesmo sabendo que as chances de me irritar aumentam exponencialmente lá fora, mas preciso encontrar uma pessoa que vai me provar que essa história toda é uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

Mesmo que eu não esteja cem por cento certo disso.

 **-Hey, Cesc!** – Me virei para ver quem me chamava vindo do corredor noroeste. Lily e Aidan se aproximavam, a amizade deles sendo a epítome de um mundo em que as nuvens são feitas de algodão doce e isso é exatamente o que eu estou precisando para esquecer minha irritação atual.

 **-Onde os dois pufosinhos estão indo?** – Lily revirou os olhos e Aidan fez uma careta engraçada.

 **-Colocar no diminutivo uma coisa já ofensiva é muito cruel da sua parte!** – O lufano falou daquele jeito levemente divertido dele, suponho que ele já tenha se acostumado completamente com a minha maneira de ser à essas alturas.

 **-Estamos indo ver uma venda de garagem feita por umas meninas da Corvinal, lá no pátio central.** – Lily me falou antes de explodir uma bola nojenta de chiclete. A cada dia que passa ela se parece mais uma daquelas adolescentes pentelhas de seriados tens, toda joelhos ossudos e atitude rebelde sem causa.

 **-O que seria uma venda de garagem sem garagem e o mais importante, tem comida?** – Falei olhando para os dois, curioso, não é como se eu estivesse fazendo nada de interessante mesmo.

 **-É óbvio e não.** – Eu olhei confuso para essa resposta de Lily.

 **-Óbvio que não?**

 **-Óbvio que uma venda de garagem sem garagem é exatamente o que o nome diz e que não, não tem comida alguma.** – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. Que petulância.

 **-Lily alguma coisa Potter, você não ous...**

 **-O nome do meio dela é Luna.** – Eu não entendo isso, não entendo porque a entidade do mal, James Potter, sempre aparece sem ser invocada! Não deveria esperar a gente chamar o nome dele três vezes antes de vir? Isso não importa! Pelo menos dessa vez ele apareceu em um momento propício, ele era exatamente quem eu precisava ver para esclarecer minhas dúvidas.

 **-Que bom que está aqui, Potter, preciso tirar uma dúvida com você.** – Ele me olhou curioso, sem entender uma frase simples. E todo mundo defendendo a não burrice dele...

 **-Fale.**

 **-Não aqui.** – Revirei os olhos para ele, que apenas sorriu da minha irritação. Idiota. Saí, me encaminhado para um lugar menos movimentado. – **Encontro vocês mais tarde, unicórnios.**

 **-São adoravelmente esquisitinhos juntos, já shippei!** – Tanto eu quanto Potter paramos e a olhamos como se ela fosse uma mini alienígena, Lily arregalou os olhos. – **Eu disse isso em voz alta?**

Aidan deu risada e eu nem me dei ao trabalho de fazer um comentário para isso. Lily não precisa de asas para sua imaginação fértil, mas aí está um grande motivo para eu não acreditar que James Potter me enfeitiçou.

Ele teria apagado a suposta queda que ele demonstrou por mim naquela fatídica festa de Halloween.

Mas como eu não estou nem convencido de sua inocência, muito menos da sua culpa, resolvi fazer algo um pouco agressivo para descobrir a verdade. Esperei até termos chegado em um corredor mais vazio para pôr em ação mais um dos meus planos brilhantes à lá macarrão instantâneo, feito em 3 minutos.

 _ **-Estupefaça!**_ – Potter desviou facilmente do feitiço, claramente assustado. Óbvio que não atirei para atingir, estou apenas testando ele.

 **-MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA, FÁBREGAS?** – Hahaha, essa cara dele é impagável, mas estou aqui a trabalho, então...

 _ **-Anapneo!**_

 **-PARA COM ISSO!** – Ele mostrou que não era tão lesado assim, conseguiu se desviar do feitiço ao mesmo tempo que chegou mais perto de mim, me jogando na parede. Oucht, minha cabeça! – **O que pensa que está fazendo, seu idiota?**

Eu deveria estar preocupado com minha saúde, afinal James Potter parecia muito, muito irritado e estava louco para me enforcar, se o braço apertando meu pescoço dizia algo. Mas mesmo ele tendo sibilado agressivamente enquanto me imobilizava, eu continuei tranquilo.

 **-Não pegou a varinha.**

 **-O quê?** – Ele perguntou, me sacodindo, fazendo com que eu batesse minhas costas na parede de novo. Vou aceitar apenas pelo bem da conversação.

 **-Ataquei você e você não revidou... Era tudo que eu precisava saber.** – Ele me olhou confuso e eu simplesmente o empurrei, provando que não estava intimidado pela raivinha de Potter.

 **-O que isso quer dizer?** \- Ah bom, isso sim vai ser difícil de explicar...

 **-Que você é inocente, meus parabéns!** – Eu disse, juntando uma mão na outra e recuando discretamente.

 **-Inocente de que acusação?** – Meu Merlin, quanta pergunta! E isso importa?

 **-É irrelevante, você é inocente e eu nem atirei em você de verdade...**

 **-Isso não quer dizer que não me deva respostas.**

 **-Quer dizer exatamente isso, tchau!** – Dei as costas, mas fui virado pelo ombro. Gente, que garoto mais irritante! – **Potter, você me deu uma cantada bêbada, mandou seus trogloditas me atacarem durante a nossa partida, roubou meu celular... O mínimo que você poderia fazer era aceitar tudo isso numa boa!**

 **-Eu me arrependi e pedi desculpas em pelo menos duas dessas coisas aí...** – Ele me deu um sorrisinho sacana. Eu simplesmente encarei tamanha cara de pau. – **Só me diz porque acha que eu iria apagar sua memória.**

Não adianta vir com essa conversinha mole não, Potter, nem com esse olhar de cachorro caído da mudança.

 **-Nunca achei, não de verdade, mas Tony e Scorp...** – Dei de ombros e ele se encostou na parede, de braços cruzados.

 **-Porque eles acham que eu iria fazer isso com você?** – Sério? Isso é óbvio, por Merlin!

 **-Porque você é meu inimigo, talvez?** – Seu lesado! Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse cantado o hino de Hogwarts de trás para frente vestido de tutu rosa!

 **-Ainda somos inimigos? Achei que tínhamos melhorado isso aí!** – Ele falou verdadeiramente surpreso, eu mereço.

 **-A questão toda é: meus amigos não prestam e aproveitaram para me pregar uma peça!** – Dei de ombros mais uma vez, resignado. Esse tipo de coisa faz parte quando se vive com cobras.

 **-Talvez eu devesse dar uma surra nos seus amigos, ninguém coloca em cheque a honra de um Potter e saí ileso para contar história.** – Ele me falou sendo a personificação da arrogância, eu mal posso acreditar que estamos mesmo tendo essa conversa.

 **-O que é isso? Viemos parar no século dezenove agora? Vai me atirar uma luva na cara em desafio?** – Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, exatamente como um cachorro burro faria. – **Não, não responda. Sinceramente não me importa.**

 **-Que se dane o que te importa, quero saber exatamente porque seus amiguinhos acharam por bem me envolverem nessa brincadeirinha de vocês!** – Passei as duas mãos pelo rosto, em um claro gesto de exasperação. Honestamente, um _obliviate_ que me fizesse esquecer essa criatura lazarenta me cairia bem agora...

 **-Potter, eu...**

 **-Aí está você, Cesc! Lily e Aidan me disseram que tinha vindo por esse lado e... Ah, oi, James!** – Salvo pela minha adorável namorada! Claire me cumprimentou com um selinho e eu posso jurar que Potter fez uma careta para isso, se não burro, ao menos imaturo ele é, admitam!

 **-Oi, Claire!** – James teve que engolir a tréplica que ele já devia estar preparando para me dizer, eu não o entendo, ele nunca me ouve! Reparem que ele já está pronto para retrucar o que quer que eu diga, não importa se o que eu disse encerra a questão ou não. – **Está indo para a venda de suas colegas?**

Claire fez uma careta divertida, me abraçando de lado para responder Potter de um ângulo mais apropriado.

 **-São da minha Casa, mas são umas coisinhas arrogantes, se me perguntar...** – Ela levantou o rosto para falar diretamente para mim agora. – **Mas estão vendendo algumas coisas bem interessantes, tem uns livros de feitiços da coleção de Merwyn, o malicioso! Você não estava procurando por um desses?**

 **\- Com certeza! Eu estava indo para lá de qualquer forma, achar esses livros seria uma sorte só não maior do que você aparecer para me salvar das garras de Potter...** – Os dois olharam surpresos com o tamanho da minha honestidade, mas eu terminei falando diretamente para o dito cujo que deveria estar ciente a essa altura do inconveniente que era. – **Não se finja de ofendido.**

 **-Não estou fingindo!** – Potter fez uma cara de ultraje cômica, que teria sido mais engraçada se Claire não tivesse me dado uma cotovelada de aviso na altura das costelas, eu a ignorei e resolvi falar para quebrar o silêncio onde caberia uma possível retratação minha.

 **-Então tá, né? Foi um prazer falar com você, Potter, obrigado pelos esclarecimentos.** – Ele teria levantado uma sobrancelha indagativa se pudesse, tenho para mim que grifinórios são inexpressivos no sarcasmo.

 **-Quer nos acompanhar à venda, James?** – Pelo amor de Deus, mulher, deixe de ser tão simpática! O quase ruivo, porque para mim ele não é ruivo, já disse isso, sorriu preguiçosamente, porque essa expressão de cruel satisfação ele sabe, né? Idiota.

 **-Claro, adoro comprar bugigangas, talvez eu encontre algo que me interesse lá.**

 **-Talvez encontre uma focinheira...** – Murmurei para mim mesmo, mas Claire ouviu e me deu um beliscão de leve, que quase não senti através do casaco. Sorri inocentemente e ela retribuiu com um sorriso conhecedor.

Bem, a culpa é toda dela por ser tão educadinha com estranhos, os pais dela nunca disseram para não falar com estranhos? E sim, Potter é conhecido, eu já até estive na casa dele, mas eu não estou falando desse tipo de estranheza, se é que me entende. O ditado deve se aplicar para caras esquisitos e insuportáveis também, estou bem certo disso.

Assim que Claire se separou para cumprimentar uma amiga que ela deve ter visto há apenas uma hora, James Potter achou interessante se aproximar e me sussurrar no ouvido com um tom mandão.

 **-A nossa conversa ainda não acabou, Fábregas.** – Ele me disse, depois saiu de cena, não sem antes ler nos meus lábios um "Vai se foder". Virei bem a tempo de convencer Lily a não comprar um inútil lembrol que parecia ter visto dias duros na boca de alguma besta doméstica.

Eu devia ser canonizado, sinceramente!

* * *

Estava pensando seriamente em sentar com Claire hoje na mesa da Corvinal simplesmente para mostrar o meu ponto para meus amigos: brincadeiras tem limites, mas Lily me convenceu a sentar com ela para ensiná-la a reforçar o feitiço aquecedor nas suas luvas que trocam de cor, mas que não são lá muito úteis já que é só isso mesmo que elas fazem.

 **\- Ainda não acredito que pagou 25 nuques nessas luvas inúteis que nem servem para aquecer, isso é quase um sicle!** – A ruiva me olhou desdenhosa, colocando as peças para ficarem da cor de seu cardigã lilás com a mera aproximação da roupa.

 **-Mas agora elas estão bem quentinhas, então foi um ótimo investimento!** – Ela me sorriu, enquanto piscava um olho. Essa menina está cada dia mais parecida com a doida da Rebeca!

 **-Graças a mim! Sinceramente, estou arrependido de ter te ajudado, você não aprendeu lição nenhuma com isso, Lily!**

 **-Não estamos aqui para aprender lições, meu caro.** – Lena falou polindo seu mais novo broche de prata em formato de... Sei lá, me parece um urubu, que Victoria Heyes garantiu ter pertencido ao especialista em aves mágicas, Gulliver Pokeby. Nunca vi uma amizade mais adequada do que a dessas duas, vou te contar...

 **-E eu achando que era exatamente para isso que servia a escola, para aprender lições...-** Falei enquanto terminava de mastigar com a boca aberta meu pedaço de codorna, só para causar. Lena me olhou com cara de desprezo, como a boa puro sangue que é. Tão nova e tão cheia de si...

 **-Não se faça de desentendido, isso nem lhe cai bem... Rebeca, senta aqui!** – Ela cortou seu sermão ao ver sua "ídola máster". Me recusei a dar uma resposta a garotinha atrevida e também não me dignei a largar meu jantar para saudar a monstra.

 **-Que bom te encontrar aqui, Cesc, temos assuntos a tratar.** – Eu a respondi ainda sem tirar os olhos da comida.

 **-Você é muito besta mesmo se acha que vou cair...** – Ela cravou as unhas compridas no meu ombro, ganhando minha atenção no processo.

 **-A coisa é séria, preciso falar com você!** – Eu estreitei o olhar para ela, mesmo sabendo que minha intimidação não funciona mais com a senhorita Wainz, mas antes de eu perguntar a ela se ela tinha tomado alguma poção estragada, percebi um movimento na mesa dos professores, o diretor interino parecia se preparar para falar.

 **-Que estranho...** – Eu falei mais para mim mesmo do que para os outros. Rebeca me soltou e se espremeu para sentar entre mim e uma setemanista folgada que a olhou de cara feia.

 **-POR FAVOR, PEÇO A ATENÇÃO DE TODOS.** – O salão inteiro foi cessando o barulho rapidamente e pelo uso desnecessário da varinha para ampliar a voz sabia que o quer que o diretor atual, para mim ainda vice, estivesse dizendo seria transmitido para todas as dependências da escola. – **CHEGOU AO NOSSO CONHECIMENTO A PRÁTICA DE ALGUMAS ATIVIDADES ALGO CONTROVERSAS NESTA ESCOLA.**

O homem fez uma pausa encarando a todos, como se de alguma forma pudesse olhar um a um nos olhos. Quando seu olhar chegou na mesa da Sonserina me vi obrigado a desviar o rosto meio intimidado, Rebeca apertou minha perna como se quisesse me dizer alguma coisa.

 **-Há algumas semanas FOMOS COMUNICADOS de que um pequeno jornal alternativo estava circulando nas mãos de nossos alunos, optamos por não interferir nesse assunto já que tudo parecia muito inofensivo.**

Lily revirou os olhos para essa fala de Brenam, todo mundo ainda comentava da ousadia do Ocaso em falar mal das intenções do vice-agora-quase diretor na última edição, então esse plural que ele usou com certeza não o inclui.

- **Parecia inofensivo... Até agora.** – Não disse?

Opa! Não gostei do jeito que ele falou isso. Foi seco, sem nenhum traço da condescendência tão comum à McGonnagall. Brenam não parece ser o tipo de pessoa que leva bem críticas ou que atribui à juventude as besteiras que os alunos fazem.

 **\- Oficialmente a direção e conselho de Hogwarts decidiram repudiar tais atividades e consideram agora todos os escritos sob o nome de "Ocaso" transgressões, assim como considera o grupo que se autodenomina "Iconoclastas" Infratores, cabendo as punições devidas a todos os associados.**

Rebeca não me tocou dessa vez, mas eu nem precisei olhá-la para sentir sua tensão. Ela estava respirando superficialmente do meu lado, como se essa notícia mudasse tudo. Comecei a ficar nervoso também, será que...

 **-Gostaríamos de pedir a colaboração de todos vocês para que aguardassem enquanto os diretores de vossas Casas fazem uma breve busca nos dormitórios para garantir que os artefatos utilizados nessa atividade sejam encontrados. Não precisam ficar nervosos, apenas os envolvidos diretamente com o Ocaso serão punidos.**

Todo mundo teve a atenção desviada para John Westhampton que parecia ter se engasgado lá na mesa da Corvinal. Se eu não tivesse trabalhado com ele em algumas pesquisas, que nem lembro porque fiz para início de conversa e visto o quanto ele é chato e certinho, até suspeitaria dele como um dos Iconoclastas.

 **-Isso é tudo, podem voltar a vossa ceia agora, obrigado pela atenção.**

Todo o Salão parecia ter soltado o fôlego ao mesmo tempo. Velho, que tenso!

 **-Minha Morgana...** – Rebeca sussurrou parecendo bastante alterada, me abaixei para deixar minha boca na altura da orelha dela, de um jeito que mais ninguém pudesse me ouvir.

 **-Não era uma brincadeira, não é?** – Ela fez que não com um simples aceno que me fez perder completamente o apetite.

Por Merlin, onde foi que eu me meti?


	32. Capítulo 32 A César o q é de César

Capítulo 32

Nesse exato momento eu queria arrancar meus cabelos e gritar, porque, MEU DEUS ALGUÉM APAGOU MESMO A MINHA MEMÓRIA, mas não, estou aqui sentado em frente ao diretor (nos sonhos dele) Brenam, do professor Bradbury, da professora Gooding e de outro professor, que por minha vida, não saberia dizer quem é.

 **-Senhor Westhampton, senhorita Weasley e senhor Fábregas, os senhores sabem o porquê de estarem aqui na minha sala hoje?**

 **-Na sala da diretora McGon... Sinto muito, não sei porque disse isso, acho que estou nervoso, me ignorem.** – Fechei a boca e tapei discretamente para assegurar que mais nada passasse por ela já que tudo o que eu menos quero é chamar atenção para mim.

 **-Eu tenho que ser sincera, senhor, eu não faço ideia.** – Weasley disse, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro nervosamente. Westhampton fez um sinal de concordância ou poderia ser ele tentando engolir o vômito, foi um sinal bem ambíguo, se querem saber.

 **-Senhor Fábregas?**

 **-Eu tenho algumas suspeitas do porquê, senhor, mas prefiro ouvir as acusações primeiro, você sabe, apenas para não falar demais...** – Tentei fazer graça, mas os professores só fecharam ainda mais a cara. Vou te dizer, se McGonagall estivesse aqui ela teria apreciado meu bom humor.

Provavelmente não.

 **-Estão aqui porque foram encontrados em vossas posses indícios de participação nas atividades do Ocaso.**

 **-O QUÊ?!**

 **-Céus...**

Eu fui o único que não esbocei reação nenhuma, Weasley tendo furado alguns tímpanos e Westhampton, dramático como todo bom corvinal, se apoiou na mesa, parecendo bastante abalado com o fato. Assim como os adultos, esperei ambos se acalmarem e falei o que deveria estar no topo da discussão desde o início.

 **-Que "indícios"?** – Fiz as aspas com as mãos, tendo um estranho déjà vu com o gesto, olhei sem saber bem o porquê para Westhampton que parecia louco para que eu assumisse a defesa de todos. Mal sabe ele que eu sou, ao menos o eu do passado, culpado de todas as acusações.

 **-Pois bem, senhor Fábregas, vamos apresentar as provas, professora Gooding, a senhora primeiro.** – Ela fez um aceno para o homem em seu quase trono, apresentando uma série de pergaminhos muito bem organizados em uma pasta.

 **-Merda...** – Weasley maneou a cabeça de olhos fechados, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo. – **Não é o que parece!**

Infelizmente sempre é o que parece, Weasley.

 **-Parece-me que é uma coletânea de todos os textos já publicados no jornal alternativo.** – A professora Gooding falou com uma nota de desapontamento na voz, enquanto espalhava os pergaminhos ordenadamente pela mesa do diretor. Uau, olhei Weasley com um renovado interesse, que diabos era aquilo?

 **-Não todos, faltou o primeiro, fui pega de surpresa e não pude registrar ele.** – Ela falou tentando ordenar sua defesa, dava quase para ver as engrenagens trabalhando no cérebro ruivo dela. – **Estava tentando err... Não perder uma palavra do que eles diziam, seria um grande furo de reportagem caso eu descobrisse quem eram... Professora, a senhora tem que acreditar em mim!**

O pior é que eu acredito nela, mesmo a parte do furo de reportagem não tendo soado de todo verdadeiro. Me lembro vagamente de ter conversado com ela sobre o Ocaso e me parecia que ela gostava da ideia de um jornal rebelde...

 **-Eu acredito nela, vice-diretor Brenam.** – A professora falou em defesa da sua protegida, todo mundo sabia que Weasley era a queridinha da diretora da Grifinória. Brenam apertou os lábios de uma maneira que acentuou as expressões severas de seu rosto, provavelmente porque foi chamado de vice-diretor.

 **-Confiarei em seu julgamento, professora Gooding, já que a senhorita em questão tem um histórico impecável.** – Weasley agradeceu com um aceno cortês, pronta para sumir o mais rápido que suas pernas curtas poderiam correr, mas não sem antes reaver seu trabalho de perseguidora. – **Mas isso, fica comigo, senhorita.**

O homem pôs a mão em cima dos documentos e a dispensou com o olhar. Rose assentiu novamente, parecendo meio em dúvida entre insistir em recuperar seus pergaminhos ou seguir para um ambiente seguro. A sensatez venceu, como sempre.

 **-Creio que eu seja o próximo.** – Essa pessoa que eu nunca vi mais gorda, possivelmente um indigente se fazendo passar por professor, se aproximou e colocou um pequeno baú negro na mesa do "diretor", que já tinha guardado os pergaminhos de Weasley. – **Senhor Westhampton, pode nos explicar o que é isso?**

Todos nós encaramos o corvinal, que respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça assumindo uma postura muito mais corajosa do que vinha tendo até agora. Será que esse cara é o diretor da Corvinal? É possível...

 **-É uma relíquia de família, senhor.**

O professor acenou afirmativamente e se direcionou ao seu superior quando se pronunciou verbalmente. Nossa, essa frase ficou muito chique, queria ter podido falar isso ao invés de só pensar.

 **-Isso eu percebi pelo brasão, o que não entendi é porque existem tantas runas de proteção, runas antirastreamento e o mais importante, porque não consigo abrir o segredo deste baú.**

 **-Porque é uma relíquia de família, como eu já disse. A menos que você seja um parente distante de meu pai, não imagino como o senhor poderia abri-lo, ele foi feito para proteger tesouros.** – Olhei o meu colega de classe com bastante respeito, a insolência de Westhampton é digna de um sonserino, vou te dizer.

 **-Pode abrir o recipiente agora? Imagino que não haja nada relacionado ao Ocaso, mas seria leviano da minha parte deixar um artefato mágico dessa importância sem ser investigado.**

Westhampton me deu um olhar estranho e fora de lugar, o que me fez apenas encará-lo sem entender. O quê? O que estou perdendo aqui?

 **-Err... Não posso abrir, senhor.**

 **-Não pode abrir.** – O diretor falou sem nenhuma expressão, a não ser o movimento das mãos, apenas constatando um fato. A cena me pareceu tão familiar que eu... Meu olhar escorregou para o diretor da minha Casa, mas apenas por um instante, porque não pude sustentá-lo.

Droga, porque eu tô tão assustado? Segui o exemplo de Westhampton e passei a respirar fundo para tentar acalmar meus batimentos cardíacos. Voltei minha atenção para a desculpa gaguejada do corvinal.

 **\- ...estou tentando desvendar o enigma desde então!** – Ele terminou seu discurso nervoso e olhou para mim de novo. Para de fazer isso, seu idiota! Tá querendo nos deixar parecendo ainda mais suspeitos?

 **-Entendo. Infelizmente terei que averiguar isso com seu pai, meu caro.** – O loiro fez uma careta para o veredito do diretor, mas teve que aceitar, o que mais ele poderia fazer?

 **-Professor, a caixa é um presente, meu pai pode confirmar isso por carta, posso levá-la de volta, eu...** – O diretor apenas sorriu sem dizer mais nada, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o moleque se calar.

 **-Entregarei diretamente a seu pai, senhor Westhampton, não se preocupe, ficará bem guardado aqui.** – O bruxo fez um simples aceno de varinha, enviando o baú para o topo de uma pilha de livros, no fundo da grande sala cheia de artefatos e quadros de antigos diretores. O lugar parecia-se muito com sua antiga dona, organizado, elegante e cheio de conteúdo até o teto.

Suspirei, sem ânimo. Quão ridículo é sentir falta da velha dama desse jeito?

Depois disso não teve muito o que John pudesse fazer, ele saiu sem dizer mais nada, me dando um leve empurrão com o ombro que deveria significar um "boa sorte", mas que eu dispensaria sem problemas.

 **-Acho que só sobra apresentar os seus objetos suspeitos, senhor Fábregas.** – O diretor de minha Casa falou, mas eu não pude ver se o sorriso que eu percebi em sua voz era real ou não, porque simplesmente não conseguir me fazer encará-lo.

Qual é o meu problema afinal?

Bradbury tirou de dentro de sua capa um embrulho de seda verde, pouco familiar para mim, devo admitir.

 **-Isso foi encontrado em sua arca, pode nos explicar o que significa?** – Me aproximei da mesa, assim como o diretor, para ver o que a seda guardava e não pude esconder a minha surpresa ao ver do que se tratava aquela palhaçada toda.

 **-Penas? Suas provas contra mim são penas?** – Dei uma risada aliviada, meu Merlin, isso era bom demais para ser verdade! Nada de pergaminhos com textos do Ocaso ou um baú misterioso, eu estava aqui por penas! Consegui até relaxar um pouco, apesar do meu estranho nervosismo.

 **-Não são penas qualquer, senhor Fábregas, elas estão enfeitiçadas, mas isso você já sabe, não é?** – Dessa vez encarei Bradbury, talvez pela dúvida verdadeira que ouvi em sua voz. O pouco que conheço dele me diz que não é de seu feitio deixar emoções transparecerem.

 **-Bem, sim, mas...** – Olhei para as penas, dez penas negras no total com aparência de inofensivas, porém caras. São aquelas penas que não precisam de recarga ou tinteiro. – **Nem me lembrava mais delas, usei para treinar alguns feitiços, sei lá.**

Dei de ombros, impressionado de não ter que mentir para me safar pela primeira vez na vida. Me lembro vagamente de ensaiar alguns feitiços nessas penas condenadas, mas me lembro mais claramente ainda da frustração de não conseguir muito resultado.

 **-Que tipo de feitiços?** – O diretor falou, enquanto avaliava uma das penas mais de perto.

 **-Feitiço reverso de segredo, de escrita remota...** – Opa. Parei de falar assim que percebi exatamente o motivo das penas terem causado tanto alvoroço. São feitiços bem estranhos para se pôr em penas, ainda mais em dez! Merda. – **Err... Sei o que parece, mas na verdade estou tentando... Tentando treinar minhas habilidades em feitiços e encantamentos, para o futuro, a carreira e talz...**

 **-Porque dez penas?** \- Mordi o lábio automaticamente, Bradbury sempre parece saber minhas fraquezas.

- **Pretendia dar a amigos quando alcançasse resultados satisfatórios...**

 **-Mas dez? Porque dez, exatamente?**

 **-Porque foi o que minha mesada deu. Eu tenho mais do que dez amigos, isso é uma coisa absolutamente normal entre os jovens, entende?** – Falei com um sorriso inocente, sem querer insinuar com isso que ele não tem mais de dez amigos, longe de mim falar que uma pessoa tão agradável como Bradbury não é amigável o suficiente.

 **-Sempre entendo bem o que diz.** \- Respondeu ele - **Mas nem sempre me interessa.**

Que. Homem. Desagradável.

 **-Então, senhores, já estou liberado?** – Falei coçando desconfortavelmente uma das orelhas, Merlin me ajude, mas não sei mais o que dizer a esses homens.

 **-Senhor Fábregas, dado seu histórico, temo que não possa te liberar tão facilmente como fiz com seus colegas.** – Respirei fundo, me preparando para o que viria a seguir. – **Receio que terei que tomar algumas medidas preventivas a seu respeito.**

 **-Compreendo.** – Não de verdade, claro. As provas contra mim são tão inconclusivas quanto as outras, pelo amor de Deus!

Westhampton tem um maldito baú que poderia conter um artefato amaldiçoado com a peste negra até onde sabemos! Mas quem vai ser crucificado? O sonserino com o histórico de um garoto perfeitamente normal, curioso e questionador aqui.

Difícil ser revolucionário de berço, viu?

* * *

 **-O que foi que eles disseram?** – Scorp me perguntou assim que voltei para o quarto, alguns minutos mais tarde.

 **-Mfffmmmmm mffmffmmf!**

 **-O quê?** – Não estava com espírito para levantar a cabeça que estava enfiada no meu travesseiro melancolicamente. Tony que não tem um pingo de compaixão no corpo levantou minha cabeça pelo cabelo. Isso dói!

 **-Estou sob observação até segunda ordem.** – Ele largou minha cabeça de volta na cama, sem cuidado algum. Filho da mãe.

 **-O que significa observação exatamente?** – Scorp perguntou, visivelmente preocupado e só por isso eu levantei o tronco e me apoiei sob os cotovelos para respondê-lo de um modo mais adequado.

 **-Significa que minhas atividades como capitão serão reportadas e analisadas, o que eu faço e deixo de fazer nas aulas será reportado e que minha varinha deverá ser levada para análise dos feitiços realizados todo santo dia, tá bom ou querem mais?**

 **-Por Salazar, isso é absurdo! Weasley e Westhampton também vão ter que passar por isso?** – Scorp me perguntou indignado e Tony apenas continuou de braços cruzados e cabeça abaixada, como se o assunto precisasse de muita reflexão da parte dele.

 **-Claro que não, seus respectivos diretores os protegeram, enquanto que o meu só me afundou mais na lama, como sempre...** – Me larguei de volta na cama, porque estou exausto mentalmente. Odeio tanto Bradbury.

 **-Como explicou as penas, Cesc?** – Virei a cabeça na direção de Tony, coçando o olho para ganhar algum tempo para responder e porque estava com sono também.

 **-Disse que estava treinando alguns feitiços nelas e que depois as daria para alguns amigos, ao menos não é uma completa mentira...**

 **-Tão pouco totalmente verdade, não é?** – Scorp me disse, o que tomou toda minha atenção.

 **-O que quer dizer com isso?**

Antes que o loiro pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Tony fez um gesto agressivo com a mão, para interrompê-lo.

 **-Não diga! É melhor que ele não saiba de nada nesse momento.**

 **-Como assim, Zabine? Já estou muito assustado com a simples ideia de não saber quem, como e porque alguém apagaria minha memória e agora vocês vão me deixar no escuro aqui também, é isso?** – Falei me levantando indignado, Tony tem um jeito de resolver as coisas que às vezes me tira do sério.

- **Na atual conjuntura sua perda de memória é uma verdadeira benção, se quer saber!** – Ele me disse, sentando em sua cama, ainda com a expressão pensativa no rosto. – **Está na mira de Brenam agora, quanto menos você souber, mais protegido estará.** – Iria contrargumentar, mas ele completou o raciocínio. – **Todos nós estaremos mais protegidos.**

Bufei em desacordo, não vejo como minha ignorância vai me ajudar daqui para frente, Deus sabe o quanto meu improviso pode ser desastroso!

 **-E o pergaminho, Cesc? O diretor descobriu o pergaminho de John?** – Puta merda, Westhampton também tá no bolo? – **Pela sua cara vou entender como um não.**

Eu pisquei confuso e Tony me olhou com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Sinceramente, estou cansado dessas pessoas que sabem dissimular muito bem suas emoções na minha vida.

 **-Não se preocupe com isso do pergaminho agora.** – Ele me disse em seu tom atipicamente sério. – **Nós vamos cuidar dessa história.**

 **-Então talvez deva alertá-los que esse pergaminho aí que vocês falaram provavelmente está no baú misterioso de Westhampton, muito bem guardado na sala do diretor**.- Os dois me encararam sem entender. **\- Esse foi o objeto do corvinal apreendido junto com minhas penas encantadas.**

 **-Merda, merda, merda!** – Scorp falou, bagunçando o seu normalmente bem arrumado cabelo platinado. – **Estamos fodidos!**

 **-Não estamos não! Disse que o pergaminho deve estar dentro do baú, Cesc? Não tem certeza?** – Tony perguntou, levantando subitamente, cheio de uma energia nervosa que estava me deixando ansioso também.

 **-Não pôde ser aberto por ele, é uma relíquia de família, apenas um Westhampton pode abrir e John disse que não sabe como, que é uma espécie de enigma familiar... O pai dele virá pessoalmente para confirmar a história.** – Tentei explicar de uma maneira sucinta, mas sem dar muitas esperanças, não é como se pudéssemos recuperar o baú nem nada.

 **-Ok. Certo. Tá. O pai de Westhampton é um homem ocupado, quer dizer que provavelmente nós temos uns dois dias...** – Tony falou, andando de um lado para o outro, marcando o passo irritantemente com batidas ritmadas na perna.

 **-Dois dias para quê, Tony?** – Falei receoso, Scorp levantou a cabeça parecendo compartilhar o meu medo.

 **-Temos dois dias para recuperar o maldito pergaminho do Ocaso da sala do diretor interino de Hogwarts, claro.**

 **-Ok, agora sim estamos fodidos.** – Scorp disse, emendando a fala com um riso nervoso.

Não acredito que eu me meti nessa merda, onde inferno eu estava com a cabeça para topar criar esse maldito jornal?

* * *

 **-Amor, o que tanta olha?** – Claire me perguntou e eu só irei responder porque foi ela, já que essa pergunta foi estúpida. Eu estava procurando sutilmente sinal dos meus amigos doidos entrando no Salão, ao mesmo tempo que observava toda a escola me encarando descaradamente.

 **-Nada. Apenas tentando encontrar alguém na multidão que não esteja ME olhando com um olhar acusador.** – Ela apertou meu braço, consoladora. Claire, diferente de mim, consegue ignorar as pessoas sem noção, eu apenas finjo pelo bem da minha reputação, claro.

 **-Não ligue para eles, são um bando de fofoqueiros.**

 **-Isso eu já sei, o que eu não entendo é o que eles esperam que eu faça para complementar o boato.** – Falei, enquanto mexia meu chocolate quente. Logo, logo a primavera chegará e os elfos diminuirão a oferta de bebidas quentes e invernais, então tenho que aproveitar enquanto posso.

Por estar na mesa da Corvinal pude ver quando Louise chegou no Salão. Ela me olhou rapidamente e fez um sinal de leve para eu acompanhá-la lá fora. Me lembro de fazer um sinal semelhante para ela e receber um não como resposta. Quando foi isso mesmo?

Bebi meu chocolate todo de uma vez, ignorando o ardor quente na garganta e a cara espantada de Claire. Querida, sou quase um engolidor de espadas pegando fogo, o circo de Soleil tá me perdendo!

- **A gente se vê depois da aula?** – Coloquei minha mochila apressadamente, não sem antes me abaixar para dar um beijo decente na minha namorada. Ela sorriu ao mesmo tempo que franzia as sobrancelhas para o meu comportamento.

 **-Tá bom então, seu esquisito!** – Eu dei uma piscada para ela de despedida e recebi um sorriso mais tranquilo em resposta. Claire com certeza é a parte normal da minha vida.

Segui Louise até próximo à entrada principal e ela me puxou para dentro de um dos milhões de armários de vassoura que existem nessa escola. Sério, para que tanto armário? Depois não querem que os alunos se peguem neles.

 **-¿Qué quieres, chica? [O que quer, garota? ]** – Ela fechou a porta e me encarou de braços cruzados.

 **-Me enteré de que perdió nuestras plumas. ¿Es verdad? [Soube que perdeu nossas penas. É verdade? ]** – Olhei sem paciência para a idiotice da minha irmã, não era como se eu pudesse ter feito muita coisa a esse respeito, eu estou no papel de esposo traído aqui, o último a saber de tudo. - **¿Rebeca llegó a advertirle sobre la búsqueda en los dormitorios? [Rebeca chegou a te avisar sobre a busca nos dormitórios? ]**

- **No hubo tiempo para eso. [Não houve tempo para isso. ]**

 **-Ah.** – Ela não esperou mais nenhuma resposta depois disso, Louise não perde tempo com miudezas. - **¿Vamos a seguir el plan de Antony? De verdad? [Nós vamos seguir o plano de Antony? De verdade? ]**

 **-No te podía decir, él no me contó nada. [Não saberia te dizer, ele não me disse nada. ]**

 **-Sí, sí, por supuesto! [Sim, sim, claro! ]** – Ela falou, tirando a importância da pergunta inútil dela, provavelmente já devia ter essa resposta, Tony nunca deixa escapar nenhum detalhe, inclusive se isso significa informar que optou por me deixar no escuro. – **Estoy muy preocupada con este plan, Cesc! [Estou muito preocupada com esse plano, Cesc! ]**

 **-¿Quién va a ejecutarlo? [Quem vai executá-lo? ]**

 **-No debería... [Não deveria... ]**

 **-Por favor, Louise, deja de fastidio! [Por favor, Louise, deixa de chatice! ]** – Ela olhou ofendida pela minha impaciência, mas sinceramente? Dane-se, não gosto quando as pessoas tentam me poupar das coisas! Não sou água nem dinheiro para ser poupado.

 **-Vale, vale! Yo, Antony y Alvo vamos a hacer el trabajo y el resto se hará cargo de la distracción. [Ok, ok! Eu, Antony e Alvo vamos fazer o trabalho e o resto cuidará da distração. ]** – Acenei com a cabeça só para mostrar que entendi o que ela disse, mas não pude evitar perguntar.

 **-¿Alvo? Como en Alvo Potter? [Alvo? Como em Alvo Potter? ]** – Ela revirou os olhos para mim, sem nem se importar em ser grosseira. Eu não tenho culpa se eu não sei quem são os outros loucos que fazem parte do Ocaso! - **¿Quién más que él? [Quem mais além dele? ]**

 **-Somos yo, usted, Scorpius, Antony, Rebeca, John, Alvo e Aidan. [Somos eu, você, Scorpius, Antony, Rebeca, John, Alvo e Aidan. ]**

 **-¡Dios mio! Aidan también? [Meu Deus! Aidan também? ]** – Louise me olhou seriamente, mas dessa vez sem o desdém de antes.

 **-Hermano, lo que te hicieron? [Irmão, o que te fizeram? ]** – Ela me falou, segurando meu braço da mesma maneira confortadora que Claire tinha feito há apenas alguns minutos. Olhei para ela, pela primeira vez em muito tempo sem sete pedras na mão.

 **-No sé, pero créeme, chica, voy a averiguar, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo! [Não sei, mas acredite em mim, garota, vou descobrir, não importa o que tenha que fazer para conseguir isso! ]** – Sim, amigos. Quando o esse dia chegar, vocês descobrirão o que realmente significa uma vingança Sonserina.


	33. Capítulo 33 Correndo riscos

[Recado para minha irmã: aguente firme, tem James no final.]

Capítulo 33 Correndo riscos

Que dia infernal.

Eu definitivamente não gosto dessa história de ser vigiado. No final de todas as aulas tive que assinar um atestado de comparecimento e perdi quase uma hora esperando devolverem minha varinha, porque a outra opção era pegar no dia seguinte e isso eu não faria nunca.

 **-Comer ou não comer... Eis a questão.** – Falei comigo mesmo já que Tony está em outro mundo, mesmo sentado ao meu lado. A verdade é que ele deve estar repassando o plano dele da invasão à Casa Branca, o qual eu não posso saber, claro.

Para merda com esse negócio de saudável! Acho que minhas veias ainda estão limpas o suficiente para aguentar um pouco daquela gordura que fica ao redor da bisteca. Eu gosto de gordices, me processem. Só preciso lembrar que meu avô Silas morreu de infarto, mas de resto eu tô bem.

Agora que estou saboreando meu jantar de uma maneira mais completa e sem culpa, consegui dar uma pausa na minha melancolia, só para perceber uma súbita tensão na mesa da Sonserina, mas o qu... Ah, é só Longbotton vindo para cá.

Ele passou apenas uma das pernas para dentro do banco, sentando-se de frente para mim. Corajoso da parte dele dar as costas para a metade da nossa mesa desse jeito. Dã, Cesc, claro que ele é corajoso, ele é da Grifinória!

 **-Ok, Fábregas, precisamos afinar alguns pontos.** – Eu continuei comendo e fiz um gesto para que ele continuasse. Tony olhou tudo com um interesse distante. – **Soube da ideia de Weasley para que usássemos a câmera de Salazar Sonserina nos treinos?**

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, porque minha boca ainda estava cheia, mas Tony me deu um chute por debaixo da mesa, me fazendo xingar em meio a comida semi-mastigada.

 **-Mas que porra, Tony!** – Ele me encarou mal-humorado, mas falou com o grifinório ao invés de me dar um pedido de desculpas decente. Não que ele saiba fazer isso de qualquer jeito.

 **-Não gostamos da ideia de dividir a câmara, ela é nossa por direito.** – Ok, ok, ok. Quando falamos sobre isso? Essa é mais uma daquelas coisas que eu supostamente deveria lembrar, mas não lembro? Resolvi deixar meu amigo assumir a liderança dessa vez.

 **-Pois vocês terão que se entender com a professora Gooding, porque ela conseguiu que a gente usasse o lugar, todos os times.**

Eu dei de ombros, para mim parecia razoável, mas Tony tinha outras ideias.

 **-É a câmara da Sonserina, devia ser usada somente pela Sonserina!**

 **-Isso é irrelevante, mas se quiserem insistir nisso, fiquem à vontade. Só vim perguntar a você, Fábregas, que horários você quer na escala.**

O garoto emo tirou um pergaminho de dentro do casaco e afastou o meu prato para que eu pudesse enxergar melhor a escala. Deixarei ele sair impune com essa ousadia toda, só porque isso muito me interessa.

 **-Sparks pegou as segundas e quartas?** – Analisei a lista, vendo que a Lufa-lufa e a Grifinória dividiriam as segundas.

 **-Chegamos num acordo para nem dar motivo para você e Haardy encrencarem. Ficamos com a sexta e se eu fosse você ficaria com as terças e quintas, deixando a Corvinal com o fim de semana.**

 **-Teríamos mais tempo nos fins de semana para treinar...** – Tony falou, parecendo como se tivesse esquecido que não queria dividir horário nenhum com ninguém.

 **-Mas aos fins de semana é quando se tem tempo para fazer coisas divertidas, tipo festas, Hogsmeade ou até estudar...** – O que tem de divertido em estudar? Olhei para Tony e ele balançou a cabeça como se dissesse "É, é... Talvez ele tenha razão". **– Não vão querer ficar presos com treinos.**

 **-Ficamos com as terças e quintas, Longbotton.** – Tenho que concordar com ele. Ele fechou o pergaminho, já levantando da mesa, para o bem da manutenção do "status quo" da escola. O grifinório poderia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento sentado aqui e eu seria obrigado a soprar cinzas da minha comida.

 **-Passarei o que foi decidido para Haardy, algo me diz que ele não vai ficar muito feliz com a novidade...** – Ele levantou e nos fez um cumprimento final com a cabeça. Tony só franziu a testa pela audácia. Ainda bem que o Quadribol consegue aplacar a impulsividade de Tony, ele não atacaria Longbotton em uma missão diplomática em nome do esporte.

 **-Que saco, Cesc, devia ter se colocado contra isso com mais veemência!** – Ele me olhou de cara feia e eu o encarei de volta sem entender muito bem.

 **-Isso tem algo a ver com o G.E.M.E.?** – Utilizei pela primeira vez o codinome escolhido para o Ocaso. Vou te dizer, tenho certeza que falei algo sobre essa sigla na época que ela foi decidida.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça, meio desolado. Que saco isso! Ainda bem que Scorp está escrevendo alguns tópicos para me lembrar de alguns fatos importantes sobre o Ocaso, porque minha ignorância está começando a me irritar profundamente.

Antes que pudesse voltar para a comida, Lia Thiollent, a rainha da inconveniência, resolveu sentar de costas, ao meu lado, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e quase roçando os cabelos no inocente purê de abobora que repousava tranquilo em sua travessa.

 **-A que devo a honra?** – Falei com desdém, ante de enfiar uma garfada generosa na boca. A morena apenas sorriu de um jeito bastante irritante. E sexy. Mas essa página eu já virei, eu acho.

 **-O que Longbotton queria aqui?** – Dei de ombros, porque não me sinto inclinado a satisfazer a curiosidade de Lia. Já basta que satisfiz outras necessidades dela e ela saiu espalhando tudo aos sete ventos. Que Tony lide com ela.

 **-Ele só estava querendo saber quais os horários de treinos que queríamos. Vamos treinar na câmara de Salazar Sonserina.**

 **-A infame câmara secreta?** – Ela endireitou a postura, tamanha a curiosidade. – **Isso é genial!**

Apontei o garfo para ela, acusadoramente.

 **-Mas vê se segura essa sua língua de trapo! Não quero os alunos usando o lugar para se pegarem, lá vai ser uma coisa profissional.** \- Lia sorriu maliciosamente, ela mesmo tendo usado o vestiário para atividades pouco inocentes em várias ocasiões.

 **-Deixe de ser estraga-prazeres, não me diga que sua namoradinha já o está mudando... Capitão.** – Ela falou a última palavra com um sorriso ainda mais cheio de segundas intenções que o primeiro e talvez eu tenha levado um pouco mais de tempo para desviar meu olhar da boca dela. Droga, Thiollent é uma cobra mesmo!

 **-Mantenha suas opiniões para você, Thiollent.** – Disse com um tom conclusivo e voltei para a minha comida. Tony já estava distraído novamente e não viu o movimento final de Lia.

 **-Você é muito ingrato mesmo, garotinho. Só vou deixar porque...** – Ela estava sussurrando no meu ouvido, mas se afastou subitamente, ainda com um sorriso felino no rosto muito bonito para seu próprio bem. Ou o meu. – **Sua namoradinha chegou. Olá, Sullivan!**

Claire realmente havia chegado e observou, sem dizer nada, Lia saindo da mesa de uma maneira provocante, de um jeito que fez mais de um cara admirar o seu andar. Ela e Rebeca poderiam dar as mãos e seguir para o inferno, vou te dizer.

 **-Estávamos falando de coisas do time.** – Claire apenas levantou minimamente um lado da boca, na tentativa de um sorriso.

 **-Sei...**

 **-O que te traz para o lado verde e prata da força nessa aprazível noite, minha jovem dama?** – Falei em um tom mais leve, só para ver se desfazia aquela expressão desconfiada dela. Claire precisaria se acostumar com minhas amizades e isso está me cheirando como uma missão quase impossível.

 **-Estou caindo fora, pombinhos. A gente se vê mais tarde, Cesc.** – Tony saiu, sem acrescentar mais nada, provavelmente para falar com Scorp um pouco mais sobre o plano secreto deles.

 **-Vim ver você, não te vi o dia todo.** – Ela disse se aproximando mais, dificultando o uso do meu braço esquerdo para segurar o talher, mas tudo bem, eu me adapto fácil às restrições da vida, ainda mais quando se trata de comida.

- **E isso é culpa de quem?** – Falei com um tom divertido. Ela me olhou, fazendo biquinho. – **Não acredito que você topou entrar para o estúpido clube de Quadrimanager de Scorp!**

Ela me olhou com um ultraje fingido, uma de suas expressões mais bonitas, devo dizer. Claire fica parecendo uma garota travessa e dissimulada assim, do jeito que eu gosto.

 **-Mas foi você mesmo que me sugeriu que eu passasse mais tempo com seus amigos! "Pelo bem do nosso relacionamento"...** – Ela imitou horrivelmente meu sotaque e eu lhe dei um leve beliscão na cintura por isso. Ela deu risada. – **E não é estúpido, é legal!**

Olhei para Claire, cético.

 **-Não é um bando de garotos esquisitos discutindo coisas sem nenhuma relevância no plano da realidade?** – Ela mordeu o lábio divertida.

 **-Talvez...** – Eu sorri e aproximei o rosto dela de um jeito malicioso.

 **-Talvez, você diz?** – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, em um movimento leve. Deus, amo quando Claire me olha por sob os cílios, ela definitivamente parece uma garota atrevida, porém falsamente inocente desse jeito.

 **-Ram, ram.** – Uma voz feminina vinda do lugar que Tony ocupará antes, nos interrompeu. – **Sabem que é contra as regras se beijar em público, não é?**

Claire se afastou abruptamente e eu continuei parado no mesmo lugar, apenas respirando fundo para não matar Rebeca de uma maneira cruel. Infelizmente, ninguém tentaria impedir o que só me faria acabar em Askaban.

 **-Não sabia que você era fiscal de boca alheia, Wainz.** – Me virei, para encontrar a monstra com um sorriso angelical no rosto. Deus, porque deu tanta beleza para Rebeca e Lia e tão pouco caráter?

 **-Só estou evitando que Claire manche seu imaculado histórico de boa garota com você, Cesc.** – Ela piscou cúmplice para minha namorada. – **Cesc sabe como desencaminhar uma garota do bom caminho.**

Olhei para Claire para ver como ela havia encarado esse "conselho" da minha amiga e percebi que ela estava ainda mais séria do que esteve quando Lia a cumprimentou antes. Tudo que eu precisava agora era de um desfile das minhas ex- alguma coisa na frente da minha atual namorada.

 **-Não se preocupe, estou planejando trazer Cesc para o bom caminho.** – Hey! Quem disse que eu quero ir para o bom caminho? Ainda mais se lá só tiver harpas e anjinhos de fralda...- **Falando nisso, já estávamos de saída, foi um prazer vê-la, Wainz.**

Estávamos?

Rebeca me olhou com uma cara de que estava achando tudo aquilo muito engraçado. Assim fica difícil defendê-la. Louise defende Longbotton e ele vem e apresenta algumas ações mais ou menos legais. Eu defendo Rebeca e ela apresenta apenas um comportamento reprovável.

Resolvi que o melhor a se fazer era mesmo deixar Rebeca plantada e seguir Claire aonde ela queria ir, mas antes que conseguíssemos escapar, a monstra deu seu golpe final.

 **-Nos vemos mais tarde, Cesc.** – Terminou tudo com um tom sugestivo e uma piscada de olho. Eu vou matá-la, está decidido.

* * *

Claire não falou nada o caminho inteiro, já estávamos quase na entrada na Corvinal, quando eu resolvi falar.

 **-Não devia se importar com as besteiras que Rebeca diz. Ela fala isso só para te provocar.** – Ela parou, cruzando os braços com uma atitude que demonstrava toda a sua irritação.

 **-Eu sei disso! Ela não me incomoda o mínimo.** – Sorri condescendente para ela. Imagina se irritasse...

 **-Pois não parec...**

 **-O que me irrita é o jeito que você reage as provocações dela.** – Parei no ar minha mão que já ia trazê-la mais para perto. Espera, o quê? – **Não só a ela, você faz a mesma coisa com Thiollent!**

 **-O que eu faço? Ficar envergonhado com o comportamento reprovável das minhas amigas?** – Ela bufou, exasperada, como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais idiota de todas. Ok, talvez eu esteja um pouco na defensiva.

 **-Amigas? É assim que as chama?** – Ela cruzou os braços mais apertado ainda e começou a bater o pé no chão. Eu achava que só desenhos animados faziam isso.

 **-Elas são minhas amigas, você sempre soube disso, Claire.** – Falei com mais paciência do que eu tenho de verdade. Isso é muito esquisito da parte dela, teria aceitado esse ciúme numa boa, se ela não tivesse demonstrado a mesma inclinação crítica com Scorp e Tony. – **Eram minhas amigas antes de namorarmos e continuarão sendo...**

 **-Depois que terminarmos?** – Ela me perguntou, parando de bater o pé no chão, mas ainda visivelmente alterada. Suspirei cansado, me apoiando na parede do lado dela.

 **-Eu não quero brigar... Por que sinto que qualquer coisa que eu diga você vai usar contra mim?** – Ela desanuviou um pouco a expressão. Acabou por se encostar na parede ao meu lado.

 **-Eu só... Não me sinto segura com o jeito que você trata essas garotas, Cesc.** – Ela falou, recolhendo uma mecha da franja que sempre teimava em cair no seu rosto. – **Não ajuda muito que todo mundo continue me dizendo para tomar cuidado, que eu vou...**

 **-Esqueça todo mundo!** – Virei, me colocando de frente para ela, com os braços de cada lado do seu rosto. – **Você não está namorando com todo mundo, está namorando comigo, não dê ouvido ao que...**

 **-Para você é fácil falar, ninguém acha que você vai receber um pé na bunda a qualquer momento.** – Aproximei a cabeça da dela e segurei seu queixo para que ela me olhasse nos olhos.

 **-Não, para mim as pessoas dizem que serei expulso da escola a qualquer momento.** – Ela me olhou com lágrimas não derramadas e eu me senti uma merda de ser humano por isso. – **Me dizem coisas que fariam um pé na bunda parecer o paraíso, falam que eu...**

 **-Não me importa.** – Ela me calou com um dedo, mas estava com um sorriso e só por isso deixei que ela continuasse falando. – **Você tem razão, é besteira minha.**

Tirei a mão dela de minha boca, apenas para que pudesse beijá-la do jeito que teria feito no Salão se não fosse por Rebeca. Claire, suspirou, como se estivesse usando o nosso contato para acalmar sua mente mais um pouco.

Sei que não deveria usar meus problemas para calar as desconfianças dela, mas o que eu posso fazer? A outra alternativa seria dizer que ela não tem motivo algum para ter medo, mas se eu dissesse isso eu estaria mentindo.

Lia pode me causar problemas, porque ela ainda tem um certo apelo sobre mim e oferece algo que Claire não fará por um bom tempo ainda, acreditem ou não, não vou forçá-la a dar o "próximo passo" e Rebeca... Rebeca é perigosa pelo simples fato de ser indispensável.

Sei que ela está com um joguinho de provocar Claire e isso é realmente irritante, mas a única providência que posso tomar é pedir para ela parar e rezar para ela fazer isso. Infelizmente não tenho como fazer mais, Rebeca é minha melhor amiga, tão importante quanto Tony e Scorp, não poderia cortá-la da minha vida mesmo que Claire pedisse.

Terminei o beijo com um selinho no nariz sardento dela, o que a fez rir. Bom. Isso sem dúvida é melhor do que choro.

- **Não se preocupe com essas coisas, nós estamos bem.** – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, me dando um simples tchau antes de seguir para Corvinal. Me apoiei na parede de pedras frias tentando organizar as ideias e rezando para que o silêncio de Claire não seja uma forma de segurar o choro.

Louise não me deixará em paz se Claire chegar chorando no quarto.

O pior é que ela não tem nenhum motivo para isso. Quero dizer, o único jeito de Lia e Rebeca estragarem nosso namoro é se ela cair no jogo delas. Honestamente, não quero dificultar nosso relacionamento, minha vida já é complicada o bastante sem isso!

Falarei seriamente com Rebeca hoje e Deus me ajude, mas falarei com Lia também. Não custa nada tentar e talvez, só talvez, as duas parem de achar graça na irritação de Claire. Ela não merece ter que passar por isso.

 **-Fábregas, que bom encontrar você!** – Levantei a cabeça só para ver a criatura que Tony insiste de chamar de namorada, tinha esquecido que ela era da Corvinal. Tinha esquecido que ela existia, na verdade.

 **-Sério? Do jeito que você fala parece até que somos amigos...** – Falei isso com um sorriso simpático. Esse é meu jeito de dizer oi. – **No que posso ajudá-la, senhorita Harmon?**

A garota oriental me olhou por cima de seus oclinhos pretos, que bem poderiam ser só de enfeite de tão pequenos que eram. Ela era uma menina estranha, isso em seus melhores dias, como é o caso hoje.

 **-Estou procurando por Tony, você o viu?** – Ela me olhou com um tom de quem desconfiaria da resposta independente de qual fosse, então qual o propósito de falar a verdade?

 **-Ele já foi para as Masmorras, provavelmente está dormindo...** – Sendo um pouco passado das oito da noite, a garota me olhou como se não pudesse acreditar muito no que eu estava dizendo. Não disse?

- **Por favor diga a ele que quero lhe falar, diga...** – Ela me olhou, apertando os olhos e os deixando ainda menores do que já eram, me avaliando. – **Diga que ouvi uma história muito suspeita dele perseguindo uma certa ruiva pelos corredores da Grifinória.**

 **-Ruiva como em Weasley?**

 **-Ruiva como em não é da sua conta.** – O quê? Quem essa coisinha magrela pensa que é para falar comigo assim? **– Brincadeirinha! Tony disse que você era meio invocado, só quis provocar.**

Dei a ela meu melhor sorriso falso, só não mais falso do que o dela. Scorp tem razão, tem algo muito errado com essa garota. – **Darei seu recado.**

 **-Sim, faça isso!** – Ela me disse, já se encaminhando para ir embora, virei para acompanhar sua ida para a Corvinal. – **Ah, Fábregas, já ia me esquecendo! Devíamos sair juntos qualquer dia desses. Eu e Tony, você e Claire, vai ser divertido.**

 **-Claro, vamos marcar.**

Será divertido como uma circuncisão sem anestesia. A única coisa que eu vou fazer é convencer Tony a dar um pé na bunda dessa menina!

* * *

Estava numa mesa mais afastada no final da biblioteca, já que tenho o primeiro horário livre, mas bem poderia estar na minha cama de tão sonolento que eu estava. Entrei a madrugada com Tony reorganizando algumas jogadas contra a Corvinal. O jogo está longe, bem, não tão longe, já que estamos quase no final de janeiro e a partida será em meados de março, mas longe o suficiente para eu não ter que me preocupar tanto.

O problema foi que eu peguei meu livro de jogadas, só para dar uma revisada básica e qual não foi minha surpresa ao constatar que TODA a minha estratégia de jogo está baseada em deixar Dussel sozinho, sem defesa, apenas porque Haardy disse que não vai pegar o pomo.

Que porra de estratégia burra e suicida é essa?

Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que Haardy disse ou deixou de dizer, eu quero distância daquele cara idiota! Mas agora não posso simplesmente ignorar as evidências, Scorp me entregou ontem uma lista, até que bem longa, de coisas que aconteceram nos bastidores do Ocaso, lista essa que foi prontamente queimada, não é como seu eu precisasse de mais provas contra mim, né?

Na lista dizia que tudo começou por causa de Haardy e Weasley, que a ruiva estava ameaçando ele e que eu tinha feito um trato com o corvinal de que iria tirar ela de seu pé em troca do pomo de ouro.

Vejam bem, não estou dizendo que eu não faria um acordo desses, 150 pontos e a chance de acabar a partida na hora que quiséssemos é algo que merece atenção, mas é muito estranho que eu tenha confiado tanto em Haardy a ponto de mexer nas minhas estratégias de jogo desse jeito.

Tony me disse que suspeitávamos que ele estivesse envolvido no lance das poções, mas eu duvido muito disso. Na verdade, duvido que essa coisa de poções seja realmente uma coisa na qual devamos perder o nosso tempo, acho que na verdade o loiro tem algum segredo besta e que nós só estamos procurando dificuldade onde não existe.

Mas voltando ao assunto principal, eu precisaria estar muito confiante na minha capacidade de distrair Weasley para longe de Haardy, se meu inútil livro de jogadas diz algo. O que nos coloca em uma linha interessante de raciocínio: o que Weasley sabia? E mais importante, será que não tem algo a ver com a suspeita dos garotos em cima do primo dela?

Potter bem que poderia realmente ter...

Quase tive um ataque do coração ao ter meu braço, onde minha cabeça estava totalmente apoiada, empurrado para fora da mesa.

- **MAS QUE PORRA!** – Levantei, só para encontrar um James Potter acalmando com mímica uma Madame Pince irritada. – **Que merda você pensa que está fazendo?**

Falei no meu melhor sussurro gritado, mas o vira-lata maldito apenas se sentou na cadeira mais próxima da minha. Eu brinco, mas estou começando a acreditar que esse cara aparece só com a força de meus pensamentos!

– **Precisamos falar.**

 **-Não, Potter, o que você tem é que crescer e aparecer!** – Respondi a ele no mesmo tom de voz baixo que ele usou, ele se limitou a revirar os olhos.

 **-Preciso de um favor seu.** – Ok, espera, Cesc, isso pode ser interessante! Fiz um gesto desinteressado para que ele continuasse. – **Preciso que averigue uma história na Sonserina para mim.**

 **-E o que eu ganho com isso?** – Resolvi ser logo direto antes de perder meu tempo ouvindo ele para no final ganhar alguma coisa inútil, que nem aquele estúpido acordo que fiz com o irmão dele. Alvo Potter nunca foi meu informante e eu nunca precisei de um.

 **-Ganha a minha ajuda para pegar quem apagou a sua memória, o que acha?** – Não sei o que é mais intrigante, o fato de que Potter acredite que alguém realmente apagou as minhas memórias, mesmo eu dizendo que era uma brincadeira dos meus amigos ou o fato dele achar que pode me ajudar no que quer que seja.

 **-Você acha que alguém apagou mesmo minha memória? –** Falei com ele no meu melhor tom jocoso, mas ele apenas sorriu de lado, sem parecer ter se ofendido com minha réplica desdenhosa.

 **-Eu sei que apagaram.** – Ah, ele sabe... A arrogância de Potter é algo invejável, sejamos sinceros.

 **-Como sabe disso, oh, vossa majestade?** – Falei me jogando para trás na cadeira, de um jeito desleixado. Isso vai ser bom de ouvir.

 **-Está confuso, dá para ver isso nos seus olhos. Qualquer um que olhe atentamente pode ver. Você nunca pareceu tão vulnerável quanto agora...** – A última parte saiu quase em um sussurro. Senti minha sobrancelha levantar interrogativamente. O que ele quer dizer com vulnerável? – **Vai querer a minha ajuda ou não?**

Continuei o encarando, tentando entender exatamente qual é a dele. Não é como se ele não pudesse investigar uma fofoquinha na Sonserina por si só. Tenho a estranha sensação que o senso de herói reprimido de James Potter está apitando mais uma vez e ele só quer a chance de exibir seus superpoderes para mim.

Dane-se, posso aceitar a ajuda dele, usar sua influência em alguns momentos. Obviamente não vou dar todas as peças do jogo, apenas o suficiente para que ele possa ficar correndo em volta do próprio rabo.

 **-Certo, Potter, eu topo o acordo.** – Ele estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse, mas eu apenas a encarei. Se alguém me dissesse só a um par de meses atrás que eu iria aceitar fazer um acordo com James Sirius Potter, o cara mais convencido e irritante de toda a Hogwarts, eu teria rido até a morte na cara da pessoa.

Mas hoje não me parece uma ideia tão estapafúrdia assim, no fim das contas resolvi apertar a mão de Potter firmemente. Não é como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa no plano geral da vida...

Potter apertou de volta de um jeito forte, mas não agressivo. Ele tinha a mão fria, uma coisa que deveria ser desagradável para alguém que detesta o frio como eu, mas até que não era tão ruim. Levantei os olhos só para encontra-lo me encarando de volta. Sorri, sarcasticamente.

Ok, Potter, vamos ver do que você é feito.


	34. Capítulo 34 Uma escola de atores

Capítulo 34

 **-Louise enviou uma nota.** – Tony levantou a cabeça do que quer que ele estivesse lendo, concentrado. Estávamos apenas os dois na sala de estudos 3. Bem, isso não era completamente verdade, tinha um bando de gente sentado e conversando como só poderia se ver em Hogwarts ou em uma feira central, mas de relevante na vida, só eu e ele mesmo.

 **-O que diz?** – Ele apoiou a mão no queixo, apenas levemente curioso. Não precisava dizer nada para justificar seu comportamento estranho, sabia que o que quer que todos eles fossem aprontar, seria feito hoje à noite. O pai de John vinha amanhã abrir o baú.

 **-Que devemos encontrá-la** _ **urgentemente.**_ – Ele me olhou com o cenho franzido. – **Pôs ênfase no urgentemente.**

 **-E eu que pensei que a ênfase era toda sua.** – O muito idiota respondeu sarcasticamente. Tony quando está de mau humor é o cão. Resolvi ignorá-lo.

 **-Ela ainda usa seu presente.** – Ele fez um sim seco, com a cabeça. – **Me pergunto como não pegaram o diário dela na busca... Não é possível que tenha passado despercebido.**

 **-Ela teve tempo de esconder.** – Tony me disse, já levantando e enfiando os papéis de qualquer jeito na mochila. – **Era pra Rebeca ter te avisado também.**

 **-Como vocês sabiam de qualquer forma?** – Tony olhou seriamente para mim e depois deu uma rápida olhada ao redor.

 **-Sev nos avisou.** – Ele saiu andando e eu tive que me apressar para alcança-lo. Já sabia que Sev ou Severus era Alvo Potter, mas não faço ideia ainda de qual é o trabalho de cada um dentro do Ocaso, então fica um pouquinho difícil achar isso óbvio, como Tony fez soar. Aparentemente o meu trabalho era o de armar tretas, o que faço maravilhosamente bem em qualquer ambiente, claro.

 **-O que fazíamos exatamente no G.E.M.E.?** – Tony deu uma rápida olhada para trás, mas sem diminuir o passo. – **Eu e você, no caso.**

 **-Não era algo muito definido, planejávamos e recolhíamos informações... Escrevíamos também, mas nos últimos tempos você estava focado nas, você sabe, penas.**

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Tony não disse mais nada depois disso e eu levei pelo menos alguns minutos para perceber que nos encaminhávamos para o lado de fora, mas especificamente, para as estufas. Já sabia que a câmara secreta era o ponto de encontro, mas aparentemente temos outro menos secreto.

 **-Por que demoraram tanto?** – Minha irmã estava com sua habitual cara de morcega zarolha, mas ao menos continuava prática como sempre. – **Não importa! Preciso que leiam isso.**

 **-O que é?** – Tony perguntou, pegando o pergaminho estendido por Louise. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder, se posicionou no ombro esquerdo dele para ler o conteúdo e eu fui para o direito, já que ninguém havia me dito que não poderia saber desse segredo em específico.

 **-Eu diria que já leu tudo isso.** – Tony falou olhando para Louise diretamente, o que fez com que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos, mesmo com a diferença de altura. Ela continuou com cara de quem não tinha entendido. – **Então não precisa ler agora.** – Ele esperou uma reação dela, mas nada aconteceu. Burra. – **Assim não precisa olhar por cima do meu ombro.**

Ele concluiu com um tom sem emoção, mas que bem poderia ter sido um tapa na cara tamanha era a obviedade das palavras. Ela se afastou como se tivesse sido queimada e eu disfarcei minha risada em uma tosse muito convincente. Sou todo um artista!

Louise não estava tão familiarizada com o mau humor de nervosismo de Tony. Acho que agora é a hora que ela percebe que é muito melhor ter ele enchendo o saco dela daquela maneira inconveniente e bem-humorada, do que a tratando com indiferença. Se não fosse pelas circunstâncias, diria que isso faz parte do plano dele de conquista-la...

Não parecia que fazia, entretanto. Tony estava com a cabeça nos eventos de mais tarde e eu também estava, deveria pedir um _obliviate_ , porque no momento em que aquele baú fosse roubado, ia custar muito da minha boa atuação para fingir que estava surpreso.

Infelizmente, eu e Westhampton seriamos os principais suspeitos.

Parecia que o loiro já tinha tomado todas as providências, porque quando terminamos de ler o esboço da próxima edição do Ocaso, era quase como se estivesse nos inocentando, fiz um brinde mental em homenagem a John por isso.

 **-Consegue publicar pelo diário?** – Louise fez que sim com a cabeça. Provavelmente até nisso Westhampton mexeu. Tony devolveu o pergaminho a ela. – **Então publique.**

A cara que Louise fez foi meio estranha, então, para que a torta deixasse de ter sabor climão, eu decidi me virar antes de sair e encarar minha irmã com um sorriso amigável.

 **-Bom trabalho, chica.** – Ela sorriu.

Viu? Eu tenho meus momentos.

* * *

Estava em um banco qualquer do corredor, próximo as masmorras, porque não estava afim de entrar na Sonserina, sem Scorp e Tony, era provável que eu encontrasse com algum jogador cheio de ideias absurdas ou com uma garota qualquer querendo me tirar do sério, leia-se Lia e Rebeca ou ainda um...

 **-Amor, que bom que te encontrei.** – Levantei a cabeça para uma Claire esbaforida. – **Andreas Gate, compro ou não compro?**

Ela apoiou as mãos no banco em que eu estava, com o rosto muito perto do meu, pulava um pouquinho, de ansiedade, suponho, e eu estava quase indo ver o quão interessante poderia ser essa visão por trás.

 **-Estamos falando do seu joguinho bobo?** – Ela franziu o cenho e depois fez um sim risonho com a cabeça. QuadriManager deveria ser proibido pelo bem do futuro da comunidade bruxa.

 **-Disse aos garotos que iria ao banheiro resolver problemas femininos...** – Olhei para ela, impressionado com a dissimulação, esse sendo provavelmente o único tema na vida que os nerds não iriam questionar. – **Mas tenho que ser rápida, a janela de compra de jogadores vai se fechar!**

 **-Na vida real ou no...**

 **-CESC!**

 **-Por mim não compra, Gate tá jurado de morte pelos** _ **Bats**_ **.** – Ela me olhou, levemente duvidosa do meu veredicto. – **Foi uma ofensa séria a dele, os caras perdem o jogo, mas não deixam uma dessas passar.**

 **-Quadribol é um jogo estranho...**

 **-É um jogo onde os patrocinadores não mandam... Não esperava que uma americana entendesse.** – Ela fez a cara ofendida mais engraçada da história! Estou cerrando os lábios para não rir da cara dela. Obviamente Claire acompanha o jogo a tanto tempo quanto eu, mas adoro perturba-la mesmo assim.

 **\- Claro, porque na Espanha não tem...**

 **-Seu tempo acabou, não?** – Ela parou o discurso com a boca meio aberta, depois fingiu um rosnado, mas de qualquer forma me deu um selinho e voltou correndo por onde veio. É oficial, minha namorada é maluca.

 **-Vocês até que são bonitinhos juntos.** – Voltei a deitar no banco, sem deixar nenhum espaço para o inconveniente grifinório perdido (esta sendo a única razão _lógica_ para ele estar tão longe da torre) que acabara de chegar. Ele empurrou minhas pernas para cima, forçando meus joelhos a dobrarem até ter espaço para se sentar. Respirei fundo para não o chutar. **– Precisamos falar.**

Levantei o tronco para encará-lo. James Potter estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas em uma posição quase aristocrática, sorrindo irônico, provavelmente rindo internamente da minha cara de desgosto.

 **-Certo, qual é a fofoca que quer saber da Sonserina?** – Voltei a me deitar no banco. Ouvi-lo é uma coisa, vê-lo já é um excesso de tortura até para mim que estou precisando de uma autopenitencia.

 **-Preciso que verifique com quem Habermas está saindo.** – Pera, o quê? Encarei o teto antes de responder a isso. Não quero que ele perceba a minha curiosidade, isso só o faria guardar mais informação.

 **-Isso será fácil, algum suspeito?** – Desse jeito soou até como se fosse um crime namorar o cara. Qual é! Romeo não é assim tão mal. – **Está interessado nele agora, é?**

Levantei de novo, com um sorriso malicioso, não podendo evitar a provocação. Potter apenas me encarou, fingindo-se de entediado. Eu sabia muito bem que não era esse o caso, ninguém que se interessa por alguém como eu iria olhar duas vezes para Habermas, óbvio.

Seria como sair do vinho para a urina de elfo.

Ele suspirou pesado, parecendo em dúvida se revelava ou não essa informação. Mudei minha expressão para uma de leve e respeitosa curiosidade. Ele pareceu acreditar nela. Viu? Ótimo ator aqui!

 **-Acho que Habermas está saindo com minha prima...**

 **-Rose Weasley?** – Falei em um tom de voz que não conseguiu esconder a minha surpresa e veia levemente fofoqueira. Potter me olhou como se eu fosse retardado.

 **-Claro que não, Rose tem juízo, estou falando de Molly.** – Eu fiquei o encarando, tentando lembrar quem diabos era Molly. Um quartanista passou, disfarçando o olhar para a dupla estranha que devíamos estar fazendo naquele banco.

Era a loira? A outra ruiva, que também vinha da França, mas falava como um marinheiro galês? Ou era a negra? Merlin, Potter tem todo o comitê da ONU como família!

 **-A quartanista.** – Ele disse, sem emoção. Continuei sem ter ideia de quem. – **A que tem o cabelo cumprido, ruivo e faz parte do coral de Flitwick.** – Ele respirou fundo, pinçando a ponte do nariz com os dedos. **– A que vomitou no clube de duelos no ano retrasado!**

 **-Ahhhhh, Potter, por que não disse antes?** – Eu lembro dessa garota, ela era a lufana com cara de boba, que parecia uma ruiva anônima de tão sem graça que era. Acho que troquei umas palavras com ela no Natal... – **Hey, acho que você pode estar certo.**

Ele me olhou, sem entender. Não o culpo dessa vez, às vezes nem eu mesmo acompanho meu raciocínio.

 **-Estou sempre certo.** – O ignorei, me colocando na posição sentada, usando uma das pernas dobradas como apoio para a minha cabeça.

 **-Ela veio conversar comigo no Natal.** – Potter parou de cutucar desinteressadamente a unha e me encarou. Sorri com minha melhor expressão de quem sabia que tinha encontrado algo valioso. – **Parecia muito interessada...**

Pausei minha fala, testando até onde ia a paciência dele. Ele continuou me encarando, esperando o final da informação, mas quando a demora ficou um pouco mais prolongada, ele escorregou o olhar para minha boca.

 **-Quadribol, Potter!** – Ele levantou o olhar para meus olhos, assustado. – **Sua prima queria saber o que eu achava a respeito da equipe de Quadribol da Sonserina esse ano. Tá aí sua resposta!**

Ele recobrou a postura cética de antes, o que para mim é um alívio. Tenho que lembrar de parar de provoca-lo, diferente das pessoas normais, Potter acha que tudo que eu faço é um flerte.

 **-Isso não é o suficiente.**

 **-Mas é um indício.** – Disse satisfeito, o provocando a discordar. Ele não fez. **– Sondarei com Romeo se ele está saindo com alguém, discretamente, claro, nós sonserinos não saímos por aí nos gabando.**

 **-Ah não?** – Ele falou com um tom que me fez olhá-lo. – **Porque ouvi umas histórias a seu respeito que só poderiam ter sido inventadas por você.**

Mas que droga, hein, Lia? Até no ouvido de Potter seus comentários foram parar! O encarei com a minha melhor cara entediada, não ia cair no joguinho estúpido dele. Um casal do sétimo ano passou por nós, me lembrando que nem sequer um soco poderia dar nele, caso ele continuasse por esse caminho.

 **-Já disse tudo que tinha para me dizer?** – Ele encostou calmamente na parede, ainda me olhando com um sorrisinho de lado na boca. Sabia que Potter estava avaliando o quanto de merda eu ainda poderia engolir antes de perder a cabeça. Estou rezando para que ele chegue à conclusão de que é pouca.

 _Nenhuma_ , para ser mais específico.

 **-Frank me pediu para avisar que quinta-feira a câmara já vai estar liberada.** – Ok, isso é uma boa notícia. – **Esperava-se que estivesse ok apenas na próxima semana, mas o lugar estava estranhamente limpo.**

Se Potter notou alguma coisa diferente na minha expressão com essa declaração, ele não disse nada. Somente se levantou e espanou uma poeira inexistente das vestes escolares.

 **-Então é isso, Fábregas, esperarei notícias suas.** – Nem me dei ao trabalho de me mover do lugar parar dar um tchau, então o muito idiota completou. – **Próximo encontro a gente conversa honestamente sobre as suas nêmeses...**

 **-Você é o único para mim.** – O interrompi, para deixar claro que não sou tão odiado assim como os grifinórios pintam, mas ele me olhou de um jeito bizarro. – **Só tenho você de inimigo, quero dizer.**

Ele acenou com a cabeça, nem se dando ao trabalho de me corrigir, como da última vez que o chamei de inimigo. Merlin, Potter é um _garoto estranho_ mesmo.

* * *

 _Para quem estava com saudades, estamos de volta e agora oficialmente..._

 _Ilegais._

 _Um momento único e marcante que só acontece uma vez na vida de um periódico de resistência, estamos todos muito emocionados aqui no Ocaso._

 _Afinal de contas, se estamos incomodando, é porque estamos fazendo algo certo._

 _Mas hoje não falaremos de pseudo-diretores dando chilique no meio do Grande Salão por se ofenderem com algumas palavras que, por Merlin, eram verdadeiras! Não, hoje falaremos das consequências de tais chiliques. Três alunos, de treze anos, do terceiro ano (ah, sim! Nós demos três informações para fechar a perfeição da linda tríplice que significa absolutamente nada em termos práticos) que foram acusados de serem iconoclastas._

 _Que honra! Para nós é claro, porque foram três suspeitos formidáveis. Então, vamos para a apresentação._

 _Rose Weasley da Grifinória, acusada de escrever o Ocaso por ter cópias de todas as edições do supracitado escrito, com exceção da primeira edição, a terceiranista insiste em dizer para quem quiser ouvir que foi pega de surpresa da primeira vez._

 _Nós ouvimos alto e claro, querida._

 _Weasley, além de filha de 2/3 do famoso Trio de Ouro, é a editora do nosso jornal oficial, Hogs News, e uma grande defensora da ordem, do ensino de qualidade e do direito dos estudantes à informação e nós, dos Iconoclastas, apoiamos pelo menos duas dessas coisas._

 _Adoraríamos tê-la aqui conosco, Rose. PRÓXIMO!_

 _John Westhampton é outro aluno modelo de Hogwarts, dessa vez vindo da Corvinal e de uma tradicional família do País de Gales, seu pai sendo membro ativo do Conselho da nossa amada instituição de ensino. O senhor Westhampton Sênior, o conselheiro, foi o responsável por seu filho ter sido acusado (acusado? Não, sugerido soa melhor) de fazer parte do nosso grupo._

 _O caso é que John, o chamaremos pelo primeiro nome para não o confundir com seu nobre pai, recebeu uma relíquia de família mui antiga e cheia de feitiços de proteção, a qual também é um enigma (Corvinais...), que ele ainda não conseguiu solucionar. Tudo muito suspeito, logo, claramente um de nós._

 _Lógica para quê?_

 _Westhampton é extremamente inteligente, tem interesse em feitiços de alta complexidade e até faz parte de um grupo de estudos de Magia Elementar._

 _Senhor Westhampton, gostaríamos de tê-lo na nossa equipe também. PRÓXIMO_

 _Ah, esse é diferente! A última criança que foi capturada nem britânica é pra começo de conversa!_

 _O senhor Francesc Fábregas (Quase podemos ouvi-lo gritando que seu nome é CESC) é um sonserino nascido trouxa, vindo diretamente da Espanha... Como é exótico o nosso colega, não?_

 _Diferente dos companheiros anteriores, Cesc não é um excelente aluno, suas notas são passáveis, mas o sonserino não é um aluno medíocre de maneira alguma. É também integrante do grupo de estudos de Magia Elementar, já fez parte do Hogs News (mas saiu de lá por opiniões que divergiam das da senhorita Weasley) e é capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina._

 _O espanhol foi parar na detenção justamente por estar tentando melhorar as notas e se preparar para os NOMS (assim disse ele), teve algumas penas, onde treinava feitiços mais complexos, apreendidas e seu extenso histórico de pequenas contravenções o deixaram em pior situação que os outros._

 _Fábregas precisa se apresentar aos professores no final de cada aula, mandar relatório das atividades do time da Sonserina e tem que levar sua varinha para uma inspeção todo fim de tarde (qualquer ser humano com ouvidos nessa escola sabe o quanto o senhor Fábregas AMA a sua varinha)._

 _De qualquer sorte, sem provas, mas com punição, hummm... Muito justo e nem um pouco arbitrário, não é?_

 _Senhor Fábregas, você é um líder nato, desordeiro nato e feiticeiro nato, sinta-se abraçado e acolhido por nós, seu convite para escrever o Ocaso com a gente já foi enviado._

 _Quanto a vocês, que não são Fábregas, Westhampton ou Weasley, mantenham os ouvidos abertos, continuem o processo para a constituição do Grêmio Estudantil, parabéns Lisa McAllister pela iniciativa, e aguardem notícias._

 _Os Iconoclastas._

Sorri para Scorp que estava do meu lado indo para a mesa do jantar, lendo o pergaminho do Ocaso pelo caminho. Vários alunos estúpidos, de diferentes Casas, me cumprimentaram com solidariedade e deferência só porque o Ocaso disse que eu prestava.

Velho, como o povo aqui é influenciável!

 **-Gostei da parte que diz que você é escandalosa e espalhafatosa.** – Scorp disse rindo, enquanto espanava as cinzas do pergaminho das vestes.

 **-Não teve nenhuma parte que dizia isso!** – Falei indignado e sem poder consultar de novo o jornal, já que tudo sempre desaparece num passe de mágica. Eu vi o texto antes da correção final e não me lembro de nada dizendo que eu era barraqueiro, mas tendo sido escrito por Louise e Rebeca, tudo é possível. – **Pare de ser a semente da discórdia, Malfoy.**

 **-Mais fácil você pedir para eu parar de respirar!** – Ele disse feliz com a ideia de que era tão treteiro que morrer era uma opção melhor de que parar de fazer treta. Céus, o diabo em forma de lombriga platinada.

Deixei Scorp sentado na mesa da Sonserina com seu sorrisinho satisfeito e fui para a mesa da Corvinal jantar com minha namorada, fingindo que o burburinho ao nosso redor não era incomum, tão pouco irritante. Era os dois e eu não sou conhecido exatamente pela minha paciência, então...

 **-Fábregas, você viu o Ocaso?** – Levantei a cabeça, depois de ouvir um sussurro engraçadinho de Claire, para encarar um Westhampton, se eu não soubesse que era de mentira, super empolgado. Deus, só trabalho com excelentes atores! **– Falaram de nós! Falaram de nosso grupo de estudo, DUAS VEZES!**

 **-Esse tipo de publicidade não dá para comprar, cara.** – Respondi o cumprimentando, afinal, tínhamos plateia. – **Mas Scorp disse que eles me chamaram de escandaloso, você viu isso?**

Algumas pessoas deram risadas com minha pergunta e eu tratei de ignorá-las, não queria fazer jus à fama. John apenas maneou a cabeça sorrindo e se sentando ao meu lado, sem me responder. Louise e Rebeca vão ver só.

Creio que o diretor não tenha tido tempo para ver o Ocaso, porque não houve discurso nenhum essa noite, só o maravilhoso cheiro da comida de Hogwarts surgindo magicamente na mesa.

 **-Olha só, eles têm vegetais gratinados com gruyere! O que esses elfos não conseguem?** – Falei com o apetite realmente aberto, mas até aí, qual a novidade? Servi um prato que envergonharia a minha mãe, mas novamente, qual a novidade?

Coloquei um bom bocado na boca e quando ia colocar a segunda garfada, sem nem pausar para respirar, o burburinho começou.

 **-AI MEU DEUS, AI MEU DEUS, CESC!** \- Olhei assustado para a cara empalidecida de Claire, ela parecia que tinha visto...

 **-Vermes.** – Sussurrei horrorizado e sem nenhuma reação no meu corpo. As travessas de TODAS as comidas de TODAS as mesas do Grande Salão estavam repletas de pequenos, gosmentos e pálidos bichinhos se remexendo entre os alimentos. – **Meu Merlin, eu comi vermes.**

Antes que pudesse dar um escândalo, porque venhamos e convenhamos, estava no meu direito, eu percebi uma coisa: o grande plano estava em ação.

Vou matar Tony, ele me fez comer VERMES!


	35. Capítulo 35 Plano infalível

Plano infalível

 _23 horas e 12 minutos para o plano (18:38h)_

Aquele caminho já era completamente familiar para o lufano, não mais que seis metros de distância da entrada de sua Casa, mesmo corredor, quadro de peras. Aidan Hataya fez cosquinhas em uma das frutas e viu a passagem para a cozinha central de Hogwarts se abrir, com um sorriso no rosto.

 **-Senhorzinho Aidan, senhorzinho Aidan!** – Pelo menos uns cinco elfos-domésticos, todos bem agasalhados, com aparência de felizes, o cercaram.

 **-Senhorzinho Aidan, quer um bolo de chocolate?**

 **-Quer uma torta de amora e ruibarbo? Sorvete de pistache?** – Aidan riu, nem sequer conseguindo distinguir as outras opções que as pequenas criaturas falavam e ofereciam ao mesmo tempo. Todos os elfos de Hogwarts sabiam que ele era louco por doces.

 **-Vou aceitar um daqueles bolos de caldeirão ali e Marina e Hazel me** _ **imploraram**_ **para eu levar um pouco de pudim de Natal flamejante para elas...**

Um por um, os elfos foram parando o que estavam fazendo e piscaram quase que em sincronia para o garoto. Aidan sorriu internamente com isso. Aquilo seria fácil... Itilus, que era uma espécie de porta-voz do grupo, falou, soando muito sentido.

 **-Senhorzinho, mas não tem mais pudim... Itilus sente muito, mas não tem mais pudim de Natal... Err... Não tem mais, senhorzinho.** – Aidan suspirou, se fingindo de triste, Deus, estava andando tempo demais com sonserinos... A vontade real era de rir do jeito como o pobre elfo evitou dizer que era óbvio que não tinha mais pudim flamejante de Natal, já que não era mais Natal.

 **-Temo que terei que dar a má noticia às garotas...** – Outro suspiro falso. - **Parecia que isso era a única coisa que daria a elas um incentivo para continuar estudando para a prova do professor Bradbury, que pena.**

Tanto quanto Aidan sabia, as gêmeas lufanas do quarto ano eram tão adoradas pelos elfos quanto o diretor da Sonserina era desgostado. Os pequenos não podiam deixar de antipatizar com o homem que fazia a vida dos jovenzinhos gentis tão difícil.

 **-Oh, oh, oh!** – Sookie, uma elfa que estava sempre com uma muito divertida, na opinião de Aidan, faixa rosa na cabeça levemente desproporcional, levantou uma das mãos, pedindo atenção. Parecia uma corvinal quando sabia uma resposta particularmente difícil.

 **-Sim, Sookie.**

 **-Nós pode fazer um pudim para as meninas, senhorzinho, nós pode!** – Várias cabecinhas assentiram ou simplesmente fizeram como Itilus, repetindo um "sim, sim, nós pode", felizes. Aidan sorriu para todos eles.

 **-Que maravilha de ideia, Sookie! Sendo assim, vou esperar aqui do lado, para não atrapalhar vocês.**

Aidan se posicionou em um pequeno banquinho perto do estoque de mantimentos, observando o vaivém de alguns elfos preparando o pudim pedido rapidamente e outros deixando os preparativos do café da manhã do dia seguinte nos conformes.

Nenhum deles, atarefados que estavam, notou o momento em que o jovem lufano de olhos puxados desapareceu pela porta do estoque. E nem notaram também quando ele voltou de lá, com um sorriso satisfeito e com os bolsos indiscutivelmente mais leves.

 **-Céus, como eu amo bolo de chocolate!** – O garoto oriental falou para ninguém em particular. Sorriu para si mesmo. Muito bom que elfos eram criaturas com pouco ossos maldosos no corpo. Ele, por outro lado...

 _22 horas e 42 minutos para o plano (19:18h)_

Weasley estava, novamente, dando seus discursos sem fim de como "escrever com um inglês formal, sem gírias, é de extrema necessidade para o jornal" e claro que adicionou um "estou cansada de ficar corrigindo seus textos, eu sou muito ocupada, vocês sabem".

Sim, sabemos, pensou Rebeca Wainz, não muito feliz de conhecer a entediante agenda de Rose Weasley. A que ponto tinha chegado a sua vida?

Assim que a ruiva bateu um martelinho, saído sabe lá Morgana de onde, na mesa da sede do Hogs News, a Sonserina levantou o mais rápido que suas boas maneiras de berço permitiram e passou na frente de um grifinório estúpido. Ela não ficaria esperando o garoto que tinha uma séria queda pela furão ruiva gaguejar seus elogios de praxe, não mesmo.

 **-Weasley, meu texto, como solicitado.** – Rebeca disse com um tom falsamente angelical. Rose, mentalmente, agradeceu que a pequena escrivaninha de editora-chefe do Hogs News ficava em cima de um tablado, desse modo Rebeca Wainz não estaria nunca a olhando de cima.

Merlin, como Rose odiava a autoconfiança dessa garota.

A grifinória pegou o pergaminho, que só podia ser do tipo mais caro, já que sonserinos eram exibidos a esse nível e observou a bonita e feminina letra da outra. Em uma análise superficial pôde ver que estava tudo certo, como sempre.

 **-Muito bem, Wainz. Parece que o seu vou poder mandar exatamente do jeito que está para o vice-diretor.** – Weasley fez uma leve careta. "Diretor, Rose! Ele é diretor agora." - **Está dispensada.**

Rose tinha que admitir para si mesma, era meio patético se sentir bem em dispensar Wainz com um simples gesto de mão desdenhoso, mas fazia isso de qualquer modo, toda santa semana. A dita cuja apenas lhe deu um sorriso falso e se virou de uma maneira que fez com que seus cabelos negros fizessem um arco perfeito.

Rebeca seguiu feliz que tudo tinha dado certo. Weasley era uma maldita incógnita a menos no plano agora e as coisas seriam mais fáceis com o pergaminho certo, na hora certa, no lugar certo.

Virou a esquina em direção a Escadaria paralisada e quase morreu de susto ao ver um certo loiro platinado nojento surgir do nada.

- **Fez o serviço direito, monstra?** – Ela apertou os olhos, rezando para todas as divindades celtas que conhecia explodirem a cabeça de Scorpius Malfoy de uma maneira grandiosa. Rebeca não era exigente, aceitava a oferta de qualquer deus menor, seria sua serva para sempre de bom grado.

 **-Ora, ora, ora, se não é o Sr. "Não me importo com suas histórias e fofocas, Wainz".** – Falou, enquanto cruzava os braços desafiadoramente. Era quase uma rotina provocar o loiro aguado. – **Não te mata a ironia?**

 **-Não, mas bem poderia matar você.** – Ela lhe deu um sorriso de lado, concedendo um ponto para o rival pela boa resposta. – **Fez ou não?**

 **-Claro que sim, Malfoy. Ainda está para ser inventado algo no mundo que eu não faça bem feito.** – Ela passou pelo outro, sem se importar em dar um encontrão nele. E sem saber que quando fazia isso deixava um rastro frutado... Seria morango? Ou talvez framboesa...

 **-Ser humilde, talvez?** – Ele perguntou, ainda parado no mesmo lugar, olhando-a se posicionando para descer as escadas. Rebeca o olhou por cima do ombro, com um sorriso levemente irônico.

 **-Talvez.** – Sussurrou mais do que falou. E o loiro não pôde deixar de pensar que _talvez_ ela estivesse falando a verdade.

 _19 horas e 57 minutos para o plano (22:03h)_

 **-Ok, cara, hora da troca.** – Alvo entrou sem bater na porta e muito menos sem dar boa noite a um Frank bastante concentrado em acertar um acorde particularmente difícil de sua nova composição musical no violão.

James parou de escrever a carta que fazia para uma amiga que havia se transferido para Salem ano passado e olhou o irmão sem levantar a cabeça de todo.

 **-Você não poderia ser mais discreto?** – Não que isso importasse, Frank sabia muito bem da existência do Mapa do Maroto e da Capa da Invisibilidade dos Potter. Alvo sorriu, um sorriso sem dentes e humor, como se apenas não estivesse com saco para discutir as regrinhas do irmão mais velho, o que não deixava de ser verdade. **– A capa está debaixo da cama.**

"Oh, que novidade! ", pensou, irônico. Não estava ela sempre lá? James era assim de previsível: Capa debaixo da cama e o Mapa...

O ruivo levantou uma das mãos, com a palma para cima, sem olhar o irmão mais novo. O Mapa do Maroto James fazia questão de ter sempre grudado com ele.

Alvo entregou o pergaminho velho, que foi depositado com pouco cuidado na escrivaninha do quintanista, ao lado de seus escritos sem importância. O moreno já estava pronto para sair do dormitório do irmão, quando este o chamou, ainda sem levantar os olhos da carta que escrevia.

 **-Alvo?** – O garoto conteve um suspiro cansado. – **Sabe que não deve usar a capa e o mapa para fazer besteira, não é?**

Frank parou de tocar para assistir melhor a troca de palavras dos irmãos. James era um pouco controlador e Alvo levemente impaciente e isso era sempre algo interessante de se ver.

 **-Claro, irmão.** – Ele sorriu, seu melhor sorriso inocente. – **Quase não consigo lembrar a última vez que usei qualquer um dos dois para fazer besteira.**

James levantou a cabeça, cético. Alvo era uma criatura que gostava de seus mistérios, o que para ele estava bem, contanto que não se metesse em encrencas. Sorriu para o caçula.

 **-Então faça bom proveito. –** Voltou para sua carta, ouvindo a porta bater levemente atrás de si. Continuou a escrever, observando o pergaminho que fazia sua vida mais fácil, ou mais difícil, dependendo do ponto de vista, pela visão periférica.

Suspirou exaurido, chamando a atenção de Frank.

 **-O quê?** – O garoto, que já havia recomeçado a dedilhar o violão, meio deitado, meio sentado folgadamente, o olhou.

 **-Nada demais, acho apenas que vou ter que passar o olho no Mapa hoje, só por desencargo de consciência.** – Frank riu, uma mistura de riso e bufo descrente. James não tinha jeito mesmo... Sempre parecia estar alerta e vigilante com a família. O Sr. Vigilante Potter, pensou, divertido.

Alvo estava pensando a mesma coisa enquanto guardava com cuidado a Capa da Invisibilidade em seu lugar secreto de sempre. Mas o filho do meio de Harry Potter não achava aquela predisposição do irmão divertida, como Frank o fazia.

Pelo contrário. Aquilo só complicava tudo.

 _3 minutos para o plano (17:57h)_

Rebeca tamborilava com suas unhas compridas na mesa, esperando o discurso do diretor acabar. Por que tinha chegado no Salão mais cedo mesmo? Aparentemente sua vida agora se resumia a ouvir discursos, porque ontem foi o da Weasley monga, hoje mais cedo de Cesc pedindo para ela deixar sua namorada ridícula em paz, pelo amor de Merlin e agora esse.

Olhou para a mesa da Corvinal, de onde só teve o vislumbre da capa negra do amigo que chegara bem na hora que o diretor calara a boca. Sabia que havia sido sugestão de Tony que Cesc jantasse na Corvinal, mas, honestamente, aquilo a irritava.

A morena sabia da verdade, mas isso não impedia que ficasse incomodada e ciumenta com a situação. Ela não era apaixonada por Cesc, como qualquer criatura viva ou morta poderia comprovar, mas tinha um certo sentimento de posse com o garoto. Esperava que ele percebesse sua idiotice e desse o pé na bunda da insossa da Sullivan de uma vez.

Porque Cesc _não_ estava apaixonado.

Era tão óbvio que às vezes pensava que só ela tinha olhos na cara. Cesc gostava da menina, admitia isso, e provavelmente estava se divertindo com seu teatrinho romântico, mas a verdade estava lá, na cara dele. Ele não a amava.

A primeira vez que havia visto foi quando ele a contou como fez o pedido. Cesc não queria perder Claire. Céus, ele teria pedido ela ou Lia e até mesmo um dos garotos em namoro se isso significasse que sua rede de segurança estaria sempre ali para ele.

O espanhol era um garoto que precisava de um bando para ser feliz, isso estava muito claro para Rebeca.

E a segunda vez que havia visto, ou melhor, sentido foi quando ele retribuiu o seu beijo de brincadeira no quarto há alguns dias. Ele não se sentiu culpado, viu em seu olhar e em um certo ponto do interlúdio o garoto até se sentiu saudoso, se o suspiro dele e aperto mais forte em sua cintura podiam ser tomados como indicativos.

Não, Claire Sullivan nem sequer estava sendo suficiente para Cesc nesse _quesito_.

Foi pega levemente de surpresa com a aparição da comida na mesa e resolveu que estava na hora de parar de divagar e voltar a cabeça para o plano. Respirou fundo e se parabenizou por não escorregar o olhar para Tony e Scorp, alguns lugares mais para frente. Teria que fingir que estava tudo bem, como todo mundo.

Serviu-se de uma generosa poção de vegetais gratinados, não era como se aquele queijo fosse se alojar mesmo em suas coxas, ela estava esperando que a qualquer momento...

 **-AH, MEU MERLIN!**

 **-QUE NOJO!**

 **-MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!**

Rebeca não verbalizou seu nojo, mas jogou seu prato de volta na mesa e fez caras e bocas junto com gritinhos, como o restante das amigas. A mesa da Sonserina, assim como as demais, estava abarrotada de comida, comida da qual saía pequenas, gosmentas e asquerosas lavas de _Flobberworms_.

A verdade era que nem mesmo Westhampton, com todos os seus contatos, conseguiu trazer os famosos vermes-cegos na idade adulta, no alto de seus 25 centímetros de nojentice para Hogwarts, o que para Rebeca estava bem também e foi até mais fácil para Hataya assim, desse jeito.

A comoção era tanta no Salão que se permitiu olhar para a mesa da Corvinal, torcendo para Claire ter comido uma boa porção de comida antes de perceber o engano. Contudo, o que viu foi Cesc empurrando um garoto qualquer no chão, para evitar ter o sapato vomitado.

Rebeca teve que se controlar para não rir, o momento não pedia risos. Os Iconoclastas essa noite não passavam de atores dissimulados e Rebeca não iria ficar para trás, mesmo que os olhos acabassem voltando para um Cesc se defendendo de uma Claire brava com a atitude dele.

Ela estava certa, não tinha dúvidas. O namoro daqueles dois não ia durar nem um par de meses.

 _17 minutos para o plano (17:43h)_

A confusão aconteceria a qualquer momento agora, então Alvo sabia que tinha sido uma boa ideia pôr o plano, que já estava em marcha desde o início da tarde, para acontecer antes que se desse a confusão.

Havia faltado as duas aulas finais da tarde já sabendo que James, com o seu sempre à mão Mapa do Maroto, iria querer saber o porquê. Quando o irmão entrou no seu quarto o encontrou em um sono pesado.

Havia pego uma das poções do sono do quintanista e diluído em suco de abóbora e tomado, ficando sonolento o suficiente para não reagir completamente quando fosse chamado, mas alerta o suficiente, quando preciso.

James, como a coruja protetora que era, ficou preocupado com as respostas desconexas do irmão somadas à incapacidade dele de manter os olhos abertos, então resolveu velar o sono do caçula, já que Frank disse que era um exagero levar o garoto a Enfermaria.

O terceiranista acordou bem e descansado, a ponto de deixar James tranquilo para ir jantar, deixando Alvo livre, leve e solto para continuar "descansando". Assim que o maior saiu da Grifinória, Alvo vestiu a sua adorada Capa da Invisibilidade e ganhou os corredores de Hogwarts.

Tinha um _álibi_ nas mãos e um _trabalho_ a fazer.

 _Plano em andamento (18h)_

Era como uma corrente elétrica correndo em suas veias. Aidan não sentiu uma onda tão forte assim nem quando colocou os vermes-cegos transfigurados temporariamente em sal no estoque da cozinha central.

Dessa vez era na frente da escola toda que iria usar as suas habilidades recém-descobertas na arte do engano. As pontas de seus dedos estavam formigando de ansiedade. Olhou para a confusão com um olhar conhecedor e quando viu que finalmente os colegas se acalmavam sob a autoridade dos professores, ele fez seu movimento.

 **-SABIA QUE ESTAVA APRONTANDO UMA, ZABINE!** – O dito cujo que estava em pé, gesticulando abertamente seu desagrado com os vermes, parou abruptamente os movimentos.

 **-Desculpe, você está falando comigo?** – Aidan tinha que admitir, estava vendo um mestre em ação. O tom levemente surpreso, desconfiado e ofendido tinha saído tão natural que ele quase acreditou que era verdade.

 **-Não se faça de desentendido, Zabine, vi você rondado a cozinha ontem à noite. Esse foi mais um dos seus planinhos, não foi?**

Em sua defesa, Tony pareceu surpreso e depois bravo, o sonserino soltou um riso meio rosnado e continuou a falar no seu tom de raiva contida.

 **-É melhor ter provas ou retirar o que disse, se não...**

Aidan tinha refletido muito sobre a cena e que linha seguiria para dar veracidade a tudo. Resolveu que iria arriscar, pelo bem do Ocaso e de todos.

 **-Posso até retirar o que disse, mas não vai muda o seu histórico... Ou o da sua família, não é?** – Tony Zabine podia ser um puta ator, mas quando Aidan viu a pele escura do amigo empalidecer e a expressão dele refletir apenas choque puro e genuíno, o garoto se perguntou se não tinha ido longe demais.

Sabia que colocar a família dos Sonserinos no meio era ir longe demais.

Zabine não disse mais nada, ele apenas endureceu a expressão de um jeito assustador e agiu tão rápido que Aidan mal pôde ver o movimento, se não fosse por Scorp ele teria apenas sentido. Meu Merlin, Tony sacou a varinha com intenção de lhe acertar!

A confusão estava armada, porque Scorp tentava conter Tony, assim como outros colegas da Sonserina e mesmo Aidan sabendo que o melhor agora, pelo bem de sua amizade com os sonserinos, era deixar tudo como estava, sabia que tinha um plano a seguir.

Ao invés de recuar, ele avançou e completou. – **Sonserinos não gostam de ouvir verdades, hein?**

A briga ficou mais generalizada, a mesa das serpentes e a dos texugos defendendo seus representantes na peleja, com os ânimos alterados drasticamente. Aidan se sentiu, na verdade, aliviado quando foi conduzido pelo diretor para a sua sala, junto com Zabine. Causar tretas não estava nele, percebeu tardiamente.

 _(18:14h)_

O loiro discreto, sentado no fundo do Salão da Corvinal, olhou para o relógio de pêndulo entre as flâmulas azuis e bronzes da parede oeste pela quarta vez só nos últimos vinte minutos. Sua sorte era que, apesar dos seus atípicos óculos quadrados de lentes azuis violáceas, ele nunca chamava atenção.

Estava quase na hora.

Roubou alguns doces do irmão mais velho jogado numa poltrona qualquer do Salão Comunal, que ainda estava resmungando por só ter sobremesa para o jantar da noite e seguiu para baixo da escada dos primeiranistas. O setor deles era o mais distante e abandonado da Corvinal, não havia mais movimento algum lá porque eles já estavam se preparando para dormir.

John Westhampton retirou o papel que havia enfeitiçado mais cedo com ajuda de Rebeca Wainz do bolso. Respirou fundo, olhando para a cópia exata do pergaminho que ela havia ficado responsável de dar um jeito de colocar na diretoria.

Só mais _6 minutos_ agora.

 _(18:15h)_

Ok, ele havia perdido um pouco o foco, mas já havia se recuperado.

Tony tinha estado na defensiva desde o Réveillon, sabia que era uma bobagem e agradecia que Cesc e a família já tinham ido embora quando tudo aconteceu, porque aquilo deixou seu pai furioso, mas era muito recente para ficar em paz.

Algum idiota do Ministério acionara os Inomináveis que acharam por bem fazer uma vistoria surpresa na Mansão Zabine, por conta da "alta concentração de familiares de ex-comensais no recinto", disseram eles, mas Tony sabia melhor. Isso havia acontecido por causa da indicação de seu pai à Coordenadoria de Segurança de Eventos Mágicos.

Blaise Zabine nunca fora um comensal da morte, mas os boatos de patrocínio da família para a causa do Lorde das Trevas na última Guerra, feito por seus tios e até por sua mãe, nunca comprovados, claro, foram o suficiente para manchar uma candidatura, até então, imaculada.

Os membros do Ministério sabiam como ser desprezíveis.

Mas não era o caso de Aidan. Aidan, cuja a família totalmente trouxa não sabia absolutamente nada sobre politicagens bruxas, guerra de influências e _caveiras_ tiradas de armários no fundo de Mansões ancestrais.

O sonserino diminuiu o passo, se colocando na linha de visão do oriental que estava andando um pouco mais lento que ele e o "diretor" Brenam. Aidan levantou a cabeça e sorriu para a piscada marota do amigo.

Eles estavam bem.

Diretor Brenam disse a senha para as gárgulas e Aidan fez um movimento teatral ridículo para amarrar os cadarços, que teria feito Tony revirar os olhos se não estivesse tentado chamar o mínimo de atenção para as estranhezas que poderiam acontecer dali para frente.

O lufano manteve a porta aberta por exagerados 30 segundos enquanto amarrava metodicamente o cadarço do pé esquerdo, já o diretor sentou-se sem esperar pelo aluno retardatário.

A porta se fechou e Tony torceu ardentemente para que Alvo Potter tivesse conseguido entrar na sala, com a ajuda de algum feitiço de desilusão ou pegadinha especial do tio, que o grifinório garantiu que seria _infalível_.

 _(18:19h)_

Alvo assistiu Zabine e Hataya receberem uma bronca sem inflexão alguma na voz do diretor. Eles tinham corrido um risco grande, porque Brenam poderia ter sido arrogante o suficiente para não querer resolver o problema dos dois terceiranistas ele mesmo.

Por isso Tony fez questão de que fosse uma confusão generalizada.

 **-Talvez eu tenha me equivocado, não tenho provas contra o senhor Zabine.** – O tom de voz de Aidan demonstrava que para ele isso era apenas uma tecnicalidade e que ainda acreditava que o outro era o culpado dos vermes nojentos na comida. Alvo estava impressionado com a dissimulação do lufano, talvez tivesse algo a ver com o seu grande senso de _fidelidade_.

 **-Essa foi uma acusação muito séria, senhor...**

 **-Hataya.** – Tony estava parado, assistindo tudo sem emitir um som, parecia uma estátua, formando com Aidan uma linha diagonal que direcionava a visão do professor para a saída, o ponto mais diametralmente distante do local que Alvo disse que se posicionaria. Zabine era um cara muito atento aos detalhes, o grifinório tinha que admitir.

 **-Se ele se desculpar logo, não vejo motivos para continuar aqui, ainda tenho que caçar algo para comer no meio daquela comida podre do Salão, tenho reunião do time também e Merlin sabe que aquele pergaminho de Herbologia não vai se escrever sozinho...** – O sonserino tomou fôlego para continuar sua lista infinita de atividades, começou a gesticular de uma maneira irritante, fazendo com que o diretor adquirisse uma expressão levemente aborrecida.

 **-Certo, senhor Zabine, seremos rápidos então, nenhum de nós tem tempo a perder.** – Ele olhou para o lufano que não havia se desculpado e não parecia nem um pouco disposto a fazer. **– Duas noites de detenção para o senhor Hataya e uma para o senhor.**

Tony iria retrucar, com certeza indignado de verdade, mas o homem mais velho foi mais rápido.

- **Por sacar a varinha com claras intenções de machucar um colega.** – O sonserino se calou diante do argumento irrefutável. Alvo viu seu relógio digital trouxa emitir um brilho azulado e agradeceu mentalmente estar debaixo da capa da invisibilidade.

Tinha exatamente _30 segundos_ agora para se preparar.

Tirou o anel com o brasão da família Westhampton do bolso e caminhou o mais silencioso que pôde para junto da pilha de títulos raros que pertenciam a diretora McGonnagal. No topo da torre de livros, de quase dois metros de altura, repousava a caixa escura que fazia jogo com o anel em sua mão.

A qualquer momento agora.

 _(18:19h)_

 _A qualquer momento agora_ , Louise, se prepare, pensou a jovem corvinal ao se enfiar atrás de umas das armaduras assustadoras do sétimo andar. Aquele local era perfeito, perto o suficiente da diretoria e da escada que a levaria para longe de toda a confusão e ao mesmo tempo longe e escondida o suficiente do olhar dos quadros bisbilhoteiros da escola.

Segurou sua pequena medalhinha da Virgem dos Reis, padroeira de Sevilla, por baixo das vestes e pediu por proteção. Sua tarefa era a mais simples, mas nem por isso menos importante, tinha que dar tudo certo ou então estaria perdida.

Daria tudo certo, tinha certeza.

 _(18:19h)_

Scorp levantou os olhos para sua inusitada parceira de xadrez, vendo que a garota não estava com o coração verdadeiramente no jogo. Os olhos azuis de Rebeca encontraram os seus e depois desviaram para o relógio em seu pulso.

 **-Torre para D6.** – Ela executou seu movimento completamente não-calculado, fazendo o loiro levantar uma sobrancelha questionadora.

Seria a qualquer momento agora, sabiam.

 _(18:20h)_

John limpou o suor da testa com a parte de trás da manga de suas vestes da Corvinal. Ok, cara, se concentre, pensou enquanto respirava fundo. Deixou a magia vir como havia treinado no feriadão, enquanto sua irmã caçula infernizava os elfos domésticos com seus gritos irritantes.

 **-** _ **S**_ _ **peculo ablatione**_ _ **.**_

Fechou os olhos com força, mas ainda assim viu tudo por trás de suas pálpebras cerradas se tornar vermelho sangue, o calor do feitiço fazendo a pele ao redor dos olhos sentirem desconfortavelmente quentes.

Abriu os olhos, vendo vários pontos enegrecidos na visão mesmo estando usando os seus óculos especiais, com proteção extra contra a claridade.

Estava feito.

 _(18:20h)_

Rebeca ouviu, mais do que viu, o ponteiro do relógio de Scorp chegar ao local certo, a hora em que a parte final do plano se desenrolaria, sua audição era de outro mundo, sabia disso. O loiro a sua frente parecia realmente concentrado na sua próxima jogada.

 **-Rainha na A8. Xeque.**

A sonserina esperou seu colega de Casa retirar uma parte da franja de seu cabelo platinado, normalmente arrumado, da frente do rosto e encará-la com seus bonitos olhos azuis acinzentados. Ele levantou o olhar, com um sorriso convencido de quem sabia que estava muito perto da vitória.

 **-Boom.** – Rebeca formou a onomatopeia com os lábios, soprando as letras no sussurro mais leve que Scorpius já tinha visto na vida.

Um movimento tinha sido feito e não acontecera naquele tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo todo trabalhado em alabastro e ônix, o loiro podia garantir.

 _(18:20h)_

Alvo Potter fechou os seus olhos com força, escondendo todo o rosto dentro das vestes escuras e ainda assim sentiu o clarão absurdamente desorientador que teve lugar na diretoria de Hogwarts.

Ignorou os gritos escandalosos de seus companheiros de crime e desviou-se da figura trôpega a que tinham reduzido o pobre vice-diretor da escola. Os quadros dos antigos e nobres ocupantes do cargo também estavam temporariamente cegos, percebeu.

Aquela era a hora.

Trouxe o baú de Westhampton para perto de si com um simples _accio_ sussurrado, colocou o anel galês ancestral no dedo indicador e riscou uma fresta na superfície negra da caixa, como o corvinal o havia instruído.

Uma fenda prateada se abriu com o simples gesto, parecia não ter sequer um centímetro de largura, mas quando o grifinório colocou a mão ainda com o anel do outro dentro da caixa, a abertura se mostrou maior do que aparentava.

Alvo sentiu o suave toque do couro de _briba*_ que revestia todo o interior do artefato. Aquele material mágico permitia que somente o dono dos objetos colocados em seu interior pudessem retira-los.

Era muito bom que estivesse usando o anel mágico do _dono_.

Finalmente alcançou com a ponta dos dedos o que parecia ser papel, a caixa já havia engolido seu braço quase até a junção do ombro. Puxou de volta o membro e sorriu ao constatar o que havia pescado.

 **-Aí está você.** – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

 _(18:22h)_

Os olhos ainda ardiam e Aidan ainda xingava John por aquele maldito feitiço de desaparecimento clareador tão bem executado. O pergaminho trazido por Rose Weasley, entregue a ela no dia anterior por Rebeca, havia queimado todos os papéis em cima da escrivaninha do vice-diretor em um clarão cegante.

O homem parecia furioso agora, com as mãos nos olhos, tentando recuperar um pouco da visão enegrecida. Tony e Aidan sabiam que demoraria pelo menos um par de horas mais até estarem com seus olhos cem por cento funcionando, mas nenhum dos dois diria isso ao homem encolerizado mais.

A passagem para a saída foi aberta e ambos dispensados sem cerimônia. Dessa vez Tony foi aquele quem se apoiou na porta escancarada, fingindo tentar enxergar a escada à frente, não sendo uma mentira completa, aquele feitiço era uma desgraça!

Alvo passou pelos dois amigos cegos, achando divertida as caretas que ambos faziam, mas principalmente levando consigo o grande _prêmio_.

 _(18:25h)_

Louise viu o exato momento em que um Tony e um Aidan cambaleantes saíram entre as gárgulas que davam para a entrada do gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts. Ela se escondeu ainda mais atrás da armadura antiga, deixando o caminho dos dois livres para os andares inferiores da escola, através da Escadaria paralisada.

Suspirou aliviada, parecia que estava tudo dando certo, agora só precisava esperar que...

 **-Ah!** – Sentiu a mesma mão desencarnada que havia tocado seu ombro, tapar sua boca abruptamente por causa do gritinho que deu.

 **-Shiu, Louise!** – Alvo soprou irritado, olhando para os quadros a somente alguns metros de onde eles estavam. – **Toma, leve para o esconderijo.**

A garota assentiu só com a cabeça, mesmo tendo sua boca liberada pelo grifinório de imediato. Alvo estava todo a negócios e nem perdeu tempo com conversinha furada. Empurrou a amiga para fora do esconderijo improvisado, não sem antes dar um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, afinal de contas, haviam conseguido!

Louise sorriu para ele, dando uma última piscada. Seguiu seu caminho, com o pergaminho do Ocaso firmemente seguro sob as pesadas vestes da escola. Guardaria ele no mesmo local em que havia guardado seu diário, Merlin, haviam conseguido! E o melhor, ninguém daria falta de algo que nunca souberam que existia.

Para todos os efeitos, _nada_ saiu daquela sala.

Alvo guardou a Capa da Invisibilidade nas vestes, observando a corvinal de cabelos curtos descer a grande e parada Escadaria do seu modo sempre elegante e prático, mas ele mesmo não caminhou dois passos antes de dar de cara com uma pessoa não totalmente inesperada.

 **-James.** – Seu irmão mais velho estava de braços cruzados, com uma expressão indecifrável.

 **-Fui checar como você estava no seu quarto e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver que você não estava lá?** – O ruivo soou algo acusador e... Decepcionado. Droga, por que James tinha que ser tão abelhudo?

 **-Você me seguiu?**

 **-Queria saber se estava bem!**

 **-Me seguiu.** – O maior olhou de cima, sem parecer nem um pouco arrependido de ter feito o que tinha sido acusado de fazer. Era assim que James Sirius Potter funcionava, ame ou odeie-o.

 **\- Alvo, o que você estava fazendo se encontrando com Louise Fábregas em um corredor deserto?** – O terceiranista suspirou, isso fazia parte do seu plano de contenção, mas não significava dizer que gostava de ter que colocá-lo em prática. Engoliu em seco antes de fazer a mente de seu irmão pensar o pior de si.

 **-Só não conte a Frank, ok?** – Sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado, tinha que ter falado a Louise dessa possibilidade antes, mas não pôde fazê-lo e sim, era decepção profunda aquilo que via na expressão do seu irmão mais velho agora, não obstante, sabia que James não falaria nada.

Sabia de _tudo_.

Só esperava que algum dia James pudesse saber da verdade também.


	36. Capítulo 36 A bonança

Capítulo 36. A bonança

Nada aconteceu.

Eu não estava esperando uma explosão nuclear ou uma mudança de vida tremenda, mas esperava algo após o _grande plano_. Olhei para a cara cínica de Scorp que guardava um dos jogos de xadrez do Salão da Sonserina de volta em sua caixa.

– **Sei que eu sou bonito, não precisa me encarar desse jeito.** – Dei um sorriso sem dentes para o loiro. Palhaço. – **Vamos dormir, querida.**

– **Posso saber porque está me tratando como uma de suas garotas?** – O loiro deu risada, me abraçando pelos ombros, enquanto subíamos para os quartos.

– **Porque você está agindo como uma esposa traída, mas tudo bem, não teremos mais segredos para você a partir de agora.** – Tirei as patinhas dele de cima de mim e o encarei divertido.

– **Sem segredos? Qual a senha do cofre dos Malfoy em Gringotes então?** – Scorp se jogou na cama e levantou o tronco para me falar em seu tom aristocrático.

– **A senha é beijar a bunda do duende –chefe, interessado?** – Eu dei risada, feliz por ver que as coisas voltariam ao normal agora, nada de estresse ou planos infalíveis de três partes, como Tony ama fazer.

– **Porque eu não estou surpreso em saber que os Malfoy são beijadores de bunda de duende?** – Falei, quase como uma pergunta retórica, mas tive uma resposta vinda da porta.

– **Sei que estou de volta ao lar quando ouço uma merda dessas!** – Eu e Scorp gritamos um "Toooooonnnnnyyyyy", como duas líderes de torcida ridículas e o marginal fez apenas uma reverência sarcástica para gente. – **A quem interessar possa, peguei uma noite de detenção enquanto você ficava de libertinagem com Claire e você... Aparentemente beijava bunda de duende.**

Tony completou a frase em dúvida, já tirando e jogando as vestes de qualquer jeito pelo quarto. Olhei dele para Scorp e o caminho inverso, só para saber se estava ok eu perguntar o que eu quisesse agora.

– **Como eu devo proceder no meu interrogatório? Devo fazer a linha elegante e distante ou "Oh meu, Merlin, do que estão me acusando agora, senhoooooooorrrr"?** – Terminei minha interpretação do moleque do filme Esqueceram de mim 100. Os dois riram.

– **Não precisa fazer nada, já cuidamos de tudo.** – Tony falou, tirando seus sapatos chulezentos e atirando debaixo da cama. Que cara nojento. – **Meu plano de três partes foi executado brilhantemente e nenhuma evidência foi deixada para trás.**

– **Três partes?** – Eu perguntei, interessado. Viu que eu disse que o plano dele sempre tem três partes?

– **Distração, roubo e desaparecimento.** – Ele fez um gesto que me lembrou muito aqueles mágicos ridículos de Las Vegas e seus truques igualmente ridículos de desaparecimento.

– **Só teve uma parte que eu ainda não entendi, Tony.** – Scorp jogou uma tortinha de abóbora para um companheiro de crime com reflexos felinos. – **Como Sev conseguiu entrar na diretoria?**

Me deitei de bruços para captar o que pudesse da história, um grande salto desde a última vez. Me contentarei com pouco, por hora, apenas porque não quero estragar o fluxo da discussão dos dois.

– **Tenho uma ideia de como ele conseguiu, feitiço de desilusão minha bunda!** – Tony terminou de comer o último pedaço de torta e avançou para o meu pobre estoque de Chocoballs. – **Os Potter estão usando a Capa da Invisibilidade em Hogwarts.**

Claro que estão! Isso explica muito... Isso explica TUDO!

– **Filhos de uma Cliodne manca!**

* * *

Não importa o quanto Tony me garanta, e devo admitir que depois de ouvir o plano todo até entendo sua arrogância, ainda estou de sobreaviso. Meu histórico escolar e de vida me dizem que se tem algum jeito de eu ser acusado de algo, a acusação será feita.

Mas enquanto isso não acontece, continuo minha rotina de bom e servil aluno, capitão do time da Sonserina injustamente forçado a me apresentar junto as autoridades, como um presidiário em condicional, que desagradável. John resolveu me acompanhar na minha revista diária, duplamente desagradável.

– **Então Fábregas, tem interesse?** – Pelo tom usado por Westhampton era quase de se esperar que o comprimido de ecstasy viesse logo depois. Olhei para o folheto informativo das aulas de verão no Instituto Uagadou* novamente.

– **Interesse eu tenho, só não tenho pais permissivos.** – John deixou os ombros caírem, visivelmente chateado. Ô meu filho, quem recebe todos os "nãos" da vida sou eu! – **Ia adorar ter aulas na África, ouvi dizer que eles não usam varinha para nada, sabe o que isso significa?**

– **Que os Olivaras não vão abrir uma filial lá tão cedo?** – Eu olhei bem sério para o loiro aguado, com meu olhar mais entediado e ele sorriu com todos os dentes de sua piadinha estúpida.

Não vou perder meu tempo explicando para o corvinal sobre as possibilidades de nicho de mercado que um lugar sem um determinado tipo de produto oferece. Um bom vendedor vende até gelo para esquimós, amigos, assim diz meu pai.

– **Não, significa dizer que eles devem ter os conceitos de fluidez mágica muito mais desenvolvidos do que nós, europeus!** – Finalizei meu discurso animado, usando o folheto para bater no peito do meu companheiro de Feitiçaria. Ele me olhou com um sorriso enviesado, provavelmente não muito disposto a conceder que eu estou certo em pensar que não tivemos acesso a tudo que podíamos sobre o assunto.

– **Por que acha que estou mostrando isso a você?** – Olha, eu estava errado, até que o galesinho tem um cérebro! Ele tomou o pergaminho da minha mão, guardando de volta no bolso interno das vestes.

– **Talvez porque você queira passar três semanas de verão comigo nas longínquas Montanhas da Lua.** – Ele agora me olhou ofendido, o que na verdade _me_ ofendeu, quero dizer, eu sou uma super companhia para férias de verão! Antes que qualquer um de nós pudesse falar, a monitora baixinha da Grifinória, que eu nunca soube o nome, nos interrompeu o caminho.

– **Senhor Fábregas, recado para você.** – Olhei desconfiado para o papel, mas disfarçando minha aflição. Viram? VIRAM? Os homens me descobriram, serei levado para interrogatório assim como John aqui do meu lado, acho que ainda dá tempo de apagarmos a memória um do outro...

– **O que diz o recado?** – Ora, mas que cara de pau! Abri o bilhete com uma letra garranchosa que vi a um par de dias atrás e sorri com a mensagem. Westhampton tentou ler por cima do meu ombro e eu simplesmente dei uma cotovelada na altura das costelas dele. – **Aucht!**

– **Coisas de capitão, meu caro.** – Dei meu melhor sorriso arrogante, ajeitando meu distintivo de capitão da Sonserina. Ele me olhou invejoso, só lamento, John, a glória não é para todos. – **Se me der licença, tenho um time de Quadribol para gerir.**

– **E o jantar?**

– **Depois do jantar, claro.**

Jantei na Corvinal mesmo, primeiro porque John continuou tentando me convencer a fazer o curso de férias em feitiçaria lá na África, o que é ridículo, não sou eu que tenho que ser convencido e sim meus pais, segundo porque Claire me convidou e eu estava quase que o dia todo sem vê-la e isso não fala muito bem das minhas habilidades como namorado perfeito e terceiro porque a comida da Corvinal é muito melhor do que a da Sonserina, sério!

Consegui falar com Habermas e Dussel sobre o treino de amanhã na câmara secreta, ainda no Grande Salão. Expliquei para me esperarem nas masmorras mesmo, segundo as instruções de Longbotton, entraremos por uma passagem no banheiro apertado que tem embaixo das escadarias que dão na sala do diretor Bradbury.

Aparentemente o basilísco de Salazar Sonserina, que se movia através da tubulação, saía para tomar um ar principalmente pelos dutos dos banheiros, assim disseram _os Desbravadores da Grifinória_ , grupo de lesados que se auto intitulam descobridores de passagens secretas e afins. Sua diretora de casa permitiu que eles explorassem a câmara para que nos fornecessem dados confiáveis sobre as instalações temporárias do Quadribol.

Ao meu ver existem grupos de estudos em demasia nessa escola.

Voltei para as masmorras e me joguei em uma poltrona com vista para o lodo do Lago Negro, acho, porque não dá para ver muito e Lily, que escrevia freneticamente em um pobre e, até que se prove o contrário, inocente pergaminho, me encarou de sua posição incomum, sentada no chão usando a mesa de centro como mesa de estudos.

– **Soube que vão treinar na câmara secreta amanhã, quero assistir.** – Eu a olhei com meu melhor sorriso complacente, sem querer estourar os balõezinhos de sonhos juvenis dela.

– **Pois vai ficar querendo.** – Mentira, amo destruir sonhos juvenis. Lily levantou subitamente a pena do papel e me encarou com uma expressão que até seria assustadora em uma pessoa, mas que em um filhote de unicórnio fica apenas engraçada. Uma gota de tinta caiu dramaticamente no pergaminho nesse meio tempo que ela me olhou. Poético.

– **Isso por que "não seria justo com os nossos colegas que também querem fazer parte do time no próximo ano"?** – Ela falou em um falsete, com um sotaque que bem poderia ser de um espanhol bêbado. Fiz menção de responder, porque sim, era exatamente por isso, mas ela não deixou. – **Foi uma pergunta retórica.**

Lily aumentou a carranca, dando um quase rosnado ao ver a mancha de tinta arruinando um de seus deveres que já deveria estar pronto há séculos.

Por alguma razão desconhecida recentemente alguns colegas têm mostrado interesse em entrar no time da Sonserina, pedindo dicas e conselhos, não apenas Lily e Marco Habermas. Nada contra, sou todo a favor da livre concorrência, mas para isso não posso favorecer ninguém, né? Nem mesmo minha protegida.

– **Ainda tinha uma resposta perfeitamente boa e válida.** – Ela fechou um dos punhos com raiva, ameaçando o teto ou algo assim, por todo esforço em vão que consistia no seu pergaminho garranchado, agora arruinado. – **Quer uma ajuda para remover essa tinta daí?**

– **Quero sua ajuda para entrar no time!** – Ela quase gritou, logo em seguida fazendo biquinho enquanto tentava tirar a mancha com a unha. Que saco, Lily sabe como ser insistente! Tomei o pergaminho da mão dela. – **Hey!**

Executei um simples feitiço corretivo no que eu sabia ser a mancha acidental, mas tive que tomar um cuidado enorme para não apagar as outras manchas que Lily deveria chamar de letras.

– **O que deveria ser isso aqui mesmo, Lily?** – Devolvi o exercício, que eu espero que seja de runas antigas, para a dona emburrada. – **Precisa de uma mãozinha para terminar de escrever esse** _ **aetts**_ ***?**

– **Não são** _ **aetts**_ **, são o meu catálogo de plantas que podem ser usadas como emulsificantes em poções para queimaduras.** – Eu olhei cético para ela. Aquilo estava mesmo em inglês? E era mesmo para Bradbury? – **Eu não preciso de ajuda, eu preciso não ter que fazer isso!**

– **Ai Potter, sinto te dizer, mas as coisas não vão ficar mais fáceis com o passar dos anos...** – Lia disse isso enquanto se sentava desleixadamente no sofá, cruzando as pernas quase por cima da cabeça da minha pet ruiva. – **O ano letivo vai acabando e a ruindade dos professores vai ficando mais e mais clara.**

Ajeitei melhor a almofada nas costas para poder passar as pernas pelo braço da poltrona. Lia observou atenciosamente meu movimento com um sorriso sem dentes. Bem, ao menos Lily tá aqui para me defender.

– **Ei, Thiollent, você faz parte do time da Sonserina! Não foi uma pergunta.** – Lily fez Lia calar sua resposta com um movimento de mão. A morena a olhou de um jeito indignado, mas a ruivinha não viu nada, porque estava muito concentrada em continuar a fazer seu trabalho que certamente receberá um Deplorável de Bradbury. – **Você poderia me ajudar a treinar para entrar na equipe no próximo ano!**

– **Agora é para eu responder?** – A morena venenosa fez a pergunta para mim, como se de alguma forma eu fosse o domesticador e tradutor de Potters. Olhei para Pottinha que ainda olhava a outra com uma fingida cara de inocência.

– **Essa é uma ótima ideia, Lily, mas acho melhor você treinar com Scorp. Posso ver com Gooding um horário para vocês usarem a câmara, vocês e todos os outros alunos da Sonserina que se interessem, claro.**

Lily bufou indignada, jogando a trança por cima dos ombros e olhando Lia como se as duas tivessem um fardo compartilhado.

– **Ele não é exasperante?** – Lia sorriu, dessa vez com sinceridade, demonstrando que Lily tinha um estranho poder de fazer as pessoas a olharem com condescendência. **– Ele tá querendo que eu treine com a concorrência!**

– **Teoricamente somos todos concorrência, Potter!** – Lily olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se estivesse convidando Lia a continuar seu argumento. – **Não acha que eu vou dar mole para você roubar minha vaga de artilheira, não é?**

– **Não quero ser artilheira, quero ser apanhadora!** – Ixe, é concorrência direta de Scorp mesmo. Thiollent me olhou por cima da cabeça de Lily, com um sorriso travesso.

– **Você conta a ela ou eu conto?** – Dessa vez quem arqueou uma sobrancelha fui eu, do que diabos ela tá falando? **– Lily, querida, Cesc já prometeu a vaga de apanhador para Scorp, se você tiver sorte, entra no time no quinto ano, quando ambos se formarem!**

Eu não preciso dizer o que isso fez com Lily, não é? Para um unicórnio, a garotinha sabe agir como uma fúria, o que divertiu Lia para valer, essa garota me paga! Lily pegou seu estúpido pergaminho de Poções e saiu batendo pé para o dormitório feminino das primeiranistas, não sem antes me dizer que iria pedir ajuda a James, que era muito melhor do que qualquer um de nós e se bobear até do que todos nós juntos!

Coitada.

– **Ora, por favor!** – Thiollent falou com seu melhor tom desdenhoso e eu apenas apontei um dedo silenciador para ela, não precisava que ela viesse tentar jogar mais lenha na fogueira.

– **Isso, Lily, peça ajuda a seu irmão, tenho certeza q...** – Ela lançou da escada, um feitiço explosivo muito bem executado, que atingiu a almofada em que eu estava apoiado e não meu braço, graças a meus super reflexos de batedor. **– Está satisfeita agora, Thiollent?**

– **Ela é uma garotinha irritante, como o irmão mais velho. Você não devia se preocupar com nenhum dos Potter.** – Minha artilheira se levantou, vindo felinamente em minha direção. Já estava sentado na ponta da poltrona, pronto para levantar, mas a dita cuja apoiou a mão nos meus joelhos. – **Não devia se preocupar com nenhuma Sullivan também.**

Lia falou isso quase sussurrando e não pude deixar de notar que nossos colegas fofoqueiros observavam toda a ação pelo canto do olho, como se houvesse algo muito interessante na lareira ou talvez no Lago Negro.

Segurei Thiollent pelo ombro e a empurrei de leve, enquanto levantava da poltrona e não, não demorei alguns segundos perdido nos olhos cor de caramelo derretido dela, muito bonitos para serem reais.

– **Treino amanhã às 16 horas, Thiollent.** – Ela sorriu, ainda me encarando de perto, se aproveitando da diferença de altura para me lançar um olhar sugestivo por sob os cílios compridos. – **E até lá... Você pode ir se ferrar!**

Empurrei ela para o lado e lancei um olhar raivoso para os quartanistas desocupados parados próximo as escadas que dão para o dormitório masculino. Honestamente, não sei qual é o problema com Lia, mas estou começando a achar que ficar com ela foi a pior coisa que eu poderia ter feito pela nossa amizade.

* * *

Longbotton sussurrava para si mesmo algo que provavelmente foi escrito por um poeta falido morto pela sífilis, tudo muito apropriado para um belo fim de tarde, como sempre. Dussel me encarou aborrecido, mas o que diabos eu poderia fazer em relação a isso?

– **Ok, Longbotton, qual a entrada para câmara?** – Ele encarou todo o meu time mal-humorado com um sorrisinho debochado. Ah, a coragem e estupidez Grifinória... Ele fez um feitiço com a varinha, similar ao feito na entrada do Beco Diagonal, quando se chega pelo Caldeirão Furado.

– **Qual o feitiço, Longbotton?**

– **Qual a pressa, cunhado? –** Ele me disse, abaixando um pouco a cabeça para passar pela entrada ovalada e escura da câmara. Que grande momento para o capitão da Grifinória sair do seu estado semidepressivo e vir para o lado engraçadinho da força. – **Primeiro você segue reto e vira a primeira à esquerda, depois a direita, direita e aí segue sempre na bifurcação do meio. Bem óbvio, não?**

Nenhum de nós respondeu, mas ouvi um Habermas sussurrar que preferia quando o capitão rival estava meio morto. Viu? Não sou o único. Chegamos ao átrio principal em um silêncio pouco natural, meus colegas de time geralmente são muito tagarelas, mas eles estavam intimidados com a câmara.

Não era para menos, o lugar era... Opressor. Olhei para Tony rapidamente e ele apenas me deu um olhar de soslaio, porque, eu lembrando ou não, já conhecíamos o lugar. Frank nos deu passagem para admirar o espaço. Assim que tivemos um vislumbre melhor, Tony franziu o cenho para um brasão da escola meio fora de lugar, pairando acima de um bruxo de boca aberta no final do longo aposento.

– **Não quero nem saber quem foi o gênio que decorou isso aqui.** – O lugar era obviamente sonserino, cheio de estátuas de serpentes e uma aura sóbria e elegante, mas agora tinha flâmulas de todas as Casas, armários de vassouras, entradas para vestiários, uma fonte de água e os típicos aros de Quadribol.

Todo um minicampo, só faltou as arquibancadas para estar completo. Dussel se aproximou de um Longbotton parecendo muito contente consigo mesmo, macabramente.

– **Agora já pode cair fora.** – Meu, que desgraceira, cunhado olhou para mim por cima do ombro de Dussel, nada intimidado com a postura do apanhador.

– **Achei que poderiam gostar de ter um jogador de verdade por aqui...**

– **Cai. Fora.** – Reforcei o "pedido" anterior. Frank apenas riu despreocupado e meio melancólico, como sempre, dando as costas para um time sonserino de Quadribol. Não, não tem nada a ver com coragem e sim com burrice mesmo. – **E quanto a vocês, peçonhas, de volta ao trabalho!**

Todos começaram a se movimentar pelo campo, numa corrida de aquecimento. Fui acompanha-los, porque se tem alguém aqui que está completamente fora de forma, esse alguém sou eu.

Voltamos para as Masmorras ainda com aquela energia e adrenalina pós-treino, Heidi veio narrando animada uma jogada das Harpias, implorando para eu adicionar no repertório, o que eu posso ou não fazer, veja bem, mas eu não devo satisfações a ela.

– **A diretoria é quem decide as jogadas, mulher!** – Meu relações públicas oficial respondeu simpático. Ela colocou a mão na cintura, enfrentando Tony daquele jeito atrevido que as garotas da Sonserina dominam a séculos **. – A plebe só aceita.**

– **Essa coisa de diretoria não existe, Tony**. – Heidi olhou para mim, exigindo meu veredicto. Dei de ombros, não existe mesmo. – **Cesc! Diga a ele!**

– **Tony, dir...**

– **Cesc, Cesc!** – Tenha santa paciência, meu nome está em liquidação, por acaso? – **Vocês estão voltando do treino agora? Como ficou o campo? Já conseguiu a permissão para eu treinar lá?**

Essa última parte ela falou com um tom mais baixo e sério, ela sendo Lily, aquela que até algumas horas atrás estava com raivinha de mim. Eu não entendendo as garotas dessa Casa. E nem de lugar nenhum, para ser sincero.

– **Já falou com James pra treinar com ele? Por que não pede para o meu cunhado** _ **Emodoll**_ **um passe para o campo? Tantas possibilidades...** – Eu disse para ela, com um falso suspiro. Lily me olhou séria, depois abriu um sorriso tão falso quanto meu suspiro e segurou meus braços.

– **Sabe que não posso ficar com raiva de você, não é?** – Olhei para ela, cético. **– Sério, não posso, porque tecnicamente já estou brigada com James, então...**

Ela bateu na própria testa, como se fosse muito boba mesmo, misericórdia, Lily é mesmo uma cobrinha dissimulada. Procurei Tony para compartilhar o conhecimento que, vá lá, não é novidade, mas ainda assim me surpreende, mas ele estava muito ocupado numa conversa discreta com Habermas.

– **Lily, sua manipuladorazinha cara de pau, vai treinar quando eu disser que pode. Nossa! É uma delícia ter esse tipo de poder!** – Ela me olhou fazendo biquinho e cruzando os braços. – **Vou negociar um horário para você e os outros gurizinhos que queiram entrar no time treinarem juntos e fique feliz!**

Antes que a ruivinha pudesse revidar, Tony me puxou pelo braço, me afastando dela meio que contra a minha vontade. **– O que foi, cara?**

Ele me olhou com uma expressão incrédula e bastante alterada, quando chegamos perto da janela que dá para o Lago Negro, longe o suficiente dos ouvidos curiosos que são muitos por aqui, ele me largou.

– **Cesc, cara...** – Ele parecia mais maluco que o normal, o que é muito para alguém como Tony. **– Adivinha quem não se recorda de ter te enviado uma carta sobre Haardy no Natal?**

– **Alguém me enviou uma carta no Natal?** – Tony me ignorou, no lugar de responder ele pegou meu rosto e virou em direção a lareira, onde um grupinho de sextanistas conversavam animadamente. – **Quem? Dussel? Não? Carmi...**

– **Romeo, Cesc!** – Ele soltou meu rosto agressivamente, oucht, como eu poderia saber? **– Romeo Habermas, assim como você, teve a memória apagada, isso não é... Interessante?**

Olhei interrogativamente para o loiro esquisito que estava aparentemente bem integrado em sua própria turma, sem nenhum vestígio de crise existencial pairando sobre ele. Romeo ria abertamente de alguma piada estúpida contada pelo colega de quarto.

Habermas também havia perdido a memória? Ok, "perder" é o eufemismo do ano, alguém roubou nossas lembranças e essa é a primeira pista que temos em séculos! Céus, finalmente as coisas estavam voltando aos trilhos.

– **Interessante nem começa a definir o que isso é, Tony.**


	37. Capítulo 37 Bons amigos

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Capítulo 37/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Bons amigos/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; width: auto; height: auto;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Os roteiristas dos filmes de ação não estavam brincando, há sim coisas piores que a morte e estar em um lugar completamente cor de rosa é uma delas. Ao menos eu não estou sozinho nisso, a cada vez que o olho de Tony treme de agonia com a overdose /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"pink/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", eu finjo uma tossida para disfarçar o riso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"‒ /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Parece ser uma/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ótima história, Tracy, eu só não entendi ainda como vocês passaram de ódio mortal para o amor./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – O olho de Tony tr/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"emeu de novo, tenho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" certeza que foi pelo uso da palavra "amor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dessa vez/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", Claire às vezes pega pesado./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"‒ /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Conta /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"história, querido! Tony conta essa história tão bem/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Meu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"melhor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"amigo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" estava procu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rando uma rota de fuga da/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" elegante /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Casa de chá Madame /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ddifoot/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"acredite, eu já procurei, cara!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ntes que ele consiga escapar, eu vou azarar ele, que fique bem claro./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" NINGUÉM FICA PARA TRÁS!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"‒ Eu pedi desculpas e depois a pedi em namoro, simples assim./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Tony falou tudo em um fôlego só e depois bebeu um gole de seu chá, que surpresa, rosado, enquanto olhava desinteressado pela janela./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ou seria resignado?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Não, amor, n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ão seja tímido! Antony/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"implorou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pelo meu perdão e depoi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s me pediu em namoro com um disc/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"urso tão lindo! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Os olhos puxados de Tracy brilharam e Claire olhou para o casal sentado na nossa frente entre o encantada com o romantismo e o meio duvidosa pela cara de enterro de Tony. Resolvi que já estava na hora de salvar meu amigo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Isso tudo é muito incrível, Tracy, mas a melhor parte do namoro de vocês é que Tony não conseguiu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fugir da paixonite dele por mim./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" A oriental me olhou com uma /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sobrancelha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" arqueada,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quase me fazendo mudar /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a fala, mas dane/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"se/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", adoro esse meu raciocínio. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"le foi atrás de uma estrangeira para namorar!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Falei apontando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para a dita cuja, que me olhava ainda com uma expressão pesada. Ela me odeia, mas quem liga? Eu é que não./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" E nem o namorado dela/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", pelo visto./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Verdade, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ela /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"não é um espanhol atrevido, mas já.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Não sou estrangeira./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Harmon/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" me olhou diretamente, interrompendo um Tony que tinha voltado a vida graças a mim. Ele revirou os olhos para a veemência da garota. Tracy /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Harmon/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não reconheceria uma brincadeira nem que ela lhe desse um murro na cara. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Meus avós são chineses, mas dificilmente posso ser chamada de estrangeira./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sabe, Tracy, ele só está brincando./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Claire disse me dando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" um tapa de leve no braço. O/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"lhei para ela com um sorriso /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"falso. M/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ulher, não explique minhas brincadeiras! A namorada de Tony me devolveu a falsidade./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E agora está aquele silêncio horrível./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Meu Merlin, onde estávamos com a cabeça quando resolvemos fazer esse encontro duplo?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" O que eu estou dizendo? Eu e Tony claramente não tivemos opção!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dei um gole no meu chá/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tamb/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ém muito rosa e disfarcei uma queimadura na língua com uma crítica velada ao serviço do lugar./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Nossa, está faltando açúcar nessa coisa!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Está faltando açúcar no seu coração, capitão! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Tony me deu um so/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rriso de lado e eu fingi coçar o nariz enquanto mostrava o dedo do meio para ele. Ele riu. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Falando em /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quadribol/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... Bem que a gente podia jogar aqui em /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hogsmeade/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", né?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quem falou em /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quadribol/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu perguntei falando com ninguém em particular e fui sumariamente ignorado./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Onde exatamente? Na rua? Porque se você não percebeu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"não tem estádio aqui./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Tracy sorriu para o desdém de Claire e Tony apenas a olhou com /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"uma impaciência mal disfarçada/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Podemos construir um!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o olhei/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"com condescendência/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", porque, né? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas Tony /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sempre /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tem muitos argumentos, nem todos bons, na verdade quase nenhum presta, mas ele liga? Claro que não! Ele continuou alugando e alugando e alugando nossos ouvidos com essa idiotice, até nos convencer a olhar as possibilidades com a mente aberta./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Possibilidades!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele está apontado/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" com um gesto /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"grandioso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para a Casa dos Gritos, que se já era velha na época de Harry Potter, hoj/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e em dia é uma ruína caquética/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Claire está tapando o rosto do sol e Tracy parece cínica, como sempre. Eu estou simplesmente me controlando para não demolir a casa com a cabeça de Tony./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Vocês não visualizam? Eu vejo... Hic... Eu vejo um estádio... Hic... Bem aqui!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" está com esse soluço já faz/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" alguns minutos e só por isso eu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"não vou rir dele, apesar de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"obviamente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"merecer. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" E vão /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"construir/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" com que dinheiro? /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Com o de... Hic... Hogwarts!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mais fácil ser com o nosso.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Aqueci as mãos com um sopro, enquanto olhava para a construção decrépita. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele me deu O/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" olhar./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Mas sério que ele acha que /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Brenam/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" vai liberar alguma verba para isso?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Alunos não podem financiar obras de Hogwarts. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Tracy falou com o pior tom /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"corvinal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"arrogante dela, o que me instiga a ficar no meu pior humor./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Notem que "/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"corvinal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" agora é um defeito./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu não estava falando sério, eu só... Ah, esquece./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu joguei a toalha, essa chinesa é impossível. Ela parecia que ia /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"contrargumentar/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", eu não sei exatamente o que, já que eu desisti do meu argumento, mas o soluço de Tony piorou. Piorou de uma forma... Mágica? – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Isso foi uma bolha?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Todos olharam para a dita cuja flutuando e.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hic.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Outra bolha, oh meu Merlin! Eu juro que não vou rir. Não posso rir! Droga, que falta de convicção que eu tenho... – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ah, não!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ah, sim!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Se tem uma coisa que ninguém pode negar é que eu sou um bom amigo.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu disse enquanto me jogava folgadamente em /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"um /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dos leitos da Enfermaria. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Me aproveitei que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Bodernave/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" foi lá dentro ver uma poção p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ra fa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"zer Tony parar de apitar bolha que nem um daqueles trenzinhos de desenho do Discovery /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Kids/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Saudades da minha época de Discovery /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Kids/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Então vou te ajudar no seu plano, Tony./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... Hic... /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"P/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"egarmos.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Você /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"quis dizer /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"quando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nós... /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Espera! Você já fez esse trocadilho!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu pensei que ia dizer /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"se/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o pegarmos!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ÉquandomesmoAidan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Tony falou tudo num fôlego só/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para evitar as bolhas, mas coitado/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" acabou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" soltando /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"duas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"seguidas, uma/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" delas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" saindo pelo o nariz/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o que o fez engasga/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"r. Eu olhei para o teto para evitar a cara de raiva de Tony e a de diversão sem vergonha de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aidan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O unicórnio /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"só /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"estava na Enfermaria porque havia conseguido o incrível feito de queimar dois dedos da mão direita com um inofensivo e para "todas as idades" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"jogo de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Snap/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Explosivo./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Idiotice pouca é bobagem, hein?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Claro que eu não acredito na classificação de "inofensivo" dos bruxos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele já fez o trocadilho.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aidan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" falou enquanto me cutucava com um dos dedos enfaixados./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E eu ouvi da primeira vez./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele sorriu. Tony bufou na cama ao lado. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Vamos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ajudar você a concretizar esse seu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"quando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", meu caro./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu vou... Hic.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Entendi todo o plano dele com o simples gest/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o obsceno que demonstrou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aidan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" fez uma careta, mas sorriu em seguida, porque o mundo é colorido e fofo p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ara ele. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Unicó/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rnios... /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Antes que qualquer um de nós disséssemos alguma coisa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" James Potter entrou pela porta como um furacão vermelho e dourado/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sim, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"porque ele literalmente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" estava usando essas malditas cores - e veio diretamente falar comigo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Que bom que finalmente te encontrei, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ele /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"não parecia /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"surpreso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" como /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"deveria caso realmente estivesse me procurando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e os caras perceberam isso também. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Está doente?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Sim, estou./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Uma das bolhas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"de Tony me desmentiu. Continuei impassível. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não estou, mas não estou a fim de falar com você agora./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lily/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" acha que vocês são um casal./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aidan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" interrompeu a réplica de James sem nenhum motivo aparente e Tony fechou a expressão para o mundo em geral. Suspirei, levantando o tronco e encarando todos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O que você quer, Potter? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Sim, não vou responder a maluquice de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aidan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lily/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Tony soltou mais algumas bolhas antes de eu perder a paciência com a falta de resposta do grande idiota. O da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Grifinória/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" no caso, já que tem mais dois de outras Casas por aqui. Ele fez um sinal para a porta e eu olhei para Tony, o humor dele não estava melhorando. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eles sabem de tudo, imbecil./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Então /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sabem que você me prometeu verificar o casinho da minha prima com o quadrúpede do Habermas?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Boa, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Está seguindo Habermas para saber quando ele perdeu a memória dele também? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aidan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" merece um tiro./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– O quê?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– "O quê" o quê?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Me fiz de desentendido, sou muito bom nisso, já sabem. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aidan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" está sobre o efeito de poções, não sabe o que diz./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Quando pretendia me contar sobre isso?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ora, por... Hic... Favor, Potter! Parece uma... Hic... Esposa traída!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Tony falou mais alto do que deveria e isso fez com que /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Bodernave/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" saísse de sua saleta. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oh! Ela /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"lem/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... Hic... Lembrou que tem um... Hic... Paciente!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A indignação dele era justificada, mas a Curandeira simplesmente o ignorou e voltou para o que quer que tivesse fazendo, com certeza um veneno que chamaria de "cura"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dentro de algumas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"horas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tony levantou da cama e começou a falar direta e raivosamente com Potter./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Olha aqui... Hic... O que contamos... Hic... Ou deixamos de cont... Hic... PORRA! /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", fala./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– O que contamos ou deixamos de contar para você não é da sua conta./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Disse tudo com um sorrisinho saca/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"na, que eu sei que irritaria Potter/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e assenti para a expressão satisfeita de Tony. Um bom amigo, de fato./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Potter respirou fundo, enquanto pinçava o nariz com os dedos, provavelmente pedindo por uma paciência infinita. Não posso culpa-lo, faz parte do nosso show sermos exasperantes e nós somos muito bons nisso!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", podemos, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"por favor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", ir ver o que minha prima e o seu artilheiro idiota estão aprontando?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Nós queremos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mesmo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ver isso?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Dei o meu olhar mais /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"razoável, porém Potter retribuiu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"apenas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" com/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" um gesto seco em direção a porta/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Olha, vou te dizer, só vou porque fiz uma promessa, não sei muito bem onde eu estava com a cabeça/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quando a fiz, mas a fiz/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aidan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", cuide de Tony, papai já volta./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O dito cujo fez um sinal de positivo, enquanto Tony cruzava os braços e fazia aquela expressão de "não estou acreditando que você vai mesmo fazer essa idiotice" que ele aperfeiçoou com o passar dos anos. Pena que o efeito foi estragado por algumas bolhas coloridas e alegres, que arrancaram um riso do unicórnio. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aparentemente esse é um dia normal na vida dele./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Segui Potter pelos corredores de Hogwarts, a uma distância segura, porque não sou idiota, claro. Ele estava pisando duro, como se estivesse irritado de verdade, e eu sinceramente não sei o porquê disso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Quando pretendia me contar?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele continuou andando e olhando para frente, então não viu meu dar de ombros desinteressado no assunto. Ele ainda não esqueceu isso? Aconteceu a, tipo, 3 minutos atrás! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Como espera que eu ajude você a descobrir que/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tirou sua memória se você continua escondendo as coisas de mim?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dessa vez ele se virou e viu meu dar de ombros. Isso não o deixou nada feliz./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– O que quer que eu diga? A vida é um grande estrada, cheia de caminhos tortuosos e.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Me poupe das suas metáforas! Como eu vou te ajudar se você não me diz o que está acontecendo?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Achei que fosse usar suas habilidades "/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Potterísticas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" para.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele cruzou os braços. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Olha, que tal nós seguirmos em frente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"com isso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"antes que os pombinhos passem da fase "mão naquilo, aquilo na mão" para a fase " aquil/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"naquilo", hein?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele fez u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ma careta para minha sugestão esperta, mas parou de me encarar - que bom -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" enfiou a mão nas vestes e tirou de lá um pergaminho velho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e ativado por magia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Será que é o que estou pensando?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Potter, esse é o.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele colocou o pergaminho para o alto, fora do meu alcance, dando um passo para trás. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Esse é o /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mapa do Maroto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Você não vai gritar ou chorar, não é?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Só agora percebi que estava com a mão no rosto, como um fã doido, impressionado demais para ser racional./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Posso tocar?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não, você não pode./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Mas eu vou ser cuidadoso!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele fez uma cara de quem não acreditava nisso e eu cruzei os braços com a desconfiança. Qual é! Eu sou supercuidadoso, pergunte a qualquer um!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Para com isso, você não vai ver nada!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu já ia retrucar, mas ele foi mais rápido. –/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"É ruim quando não cooperam com a gente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", não é?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Que comparação mais cretina... Minha curiosidade é totalmente justificada, de um fã! Enquanto que a sua é.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– A de um amigo. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– ECA! O quê? Potter andou cheirando losna estragada?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Eu não vou nem responder a isso.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Eu estou tentando te ajudar, de verdade, não porque é conveniente, porque, vamos ser sinceros, lidar com você não é nada conveniente, mas sim porque/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" realmente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" estou tentando ajudar!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Por que?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Por que? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Porque a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s pessoas não precisam de motivos escusos para querer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"em/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ajudar os outros, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Eu levantei uma sobrancelha cética. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As pessoas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"normais/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", digo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Vai me deixar ver o Mapa?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Você ainda está nessa?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ainda estamos tentando flagrar a sua prima sem graça com Habermas?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Falei sem conseguir evitar a careta. Isso deve ser o roteiro de um dos meus piores pesadelos, "Habermas transando", Potter não tem limites? Não sente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"medo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dessas coisas horríveis?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Você não entende, eu não posso.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não entendo mesmo, não tenho primos, graças aos céus! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas tenho uma irmã, se não se lembra e honestamente, Potter, não tenho problemas com o fato de que ela possa estar tendo um pouco de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"diversão/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", se é que me entende./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Eu entendo. Você é um irmão desnaturado, isso é o que você é! Louise tem apenas treze ano/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu revirei os meus olhos, me concentrando no Mapa enquanto Potter continuava/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o monó/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"logo ridículo dele. Talvez se eu for rápido/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o bastante/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"osso pisar no pé dele e... /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", você está me ouvindo? /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Claro que não, como sempre! Já reparou que nossas conversas vão do nada para lugar a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"lgum?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Nem consigo imaginar o porquê./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" O quase ruivo me disse, deixando pingar um sarcasmo desnecessário da fala. Ele consultou novamente o pergaminho. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–Agora vê se fica quieto, eles estão próximos, virando o corredor./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Potter, eu acho.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Shiu/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não faça "/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"shiu/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" para mim, seu.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele me puxou para trás de uma armadura empoeirada e tapou a minha boca. Já estava pronto para dar uma cabeçada no nariz dele, mas eu ouvi uma voz conhecida./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Olha, eu tenho que ir agora.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Houve um sussurro feminino, meio abafado. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não é por isso, Molly/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tentei me aproximar para ver melhor o casal, mas o braço de Potter me impediu. Fiz um gesto p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ra ele tirar a mão da minha cara, mas ele fez que não. Eu mereço!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Mas eu realmente acho que não precisamos mais fazer isso! Ninguém lembra mais dessas coisas de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quadribol/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" –/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" A /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"lufana/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" parou de falar bruscamente e ouvimos alguns barulhos suspeitos. Olhei para Potter com um/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" cara que dizia "eu te disse que você não ia gostar do que veria" e ele apenas apertou mais a mão na minha boca, olha, mais que desgraçado! Eu não vou falar nada, pelo amor de Merlin!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu tenho que ir agora, reunião do time, você sabe.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu fiz que não para Potter, Habermas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"é um sujeitinho muito baixo, usando o nosso honrado esquadrão p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ra /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fugir de/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mulher desse jeito/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A gente se vê depois, ok?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ok/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Mais alguns sons desagradáveis depois, passos pelo corredor sul, suspiro pesado/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de uma garota apaixona/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", passos no corredor oeste e finalmente pude pisar no pé de Potter, como eu queria fazer /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"antes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– PORRA, FÁBREGAS! Mais que merda! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Cruzei os braços e fiquei observando o /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"grifinório/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" idiota pulando num pé só. Seria patético se não fosse... Não, é só patético mesmo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Agora que temos a confirmação de que sua prima e Habermas estão mesmo se pegando debaixo do seu nariz, fazemos o quê?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ele ainda me deu um olhar mal-humorado, antes de respirar fundo, passar a mão no rosto e responder./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Talvez você possa me contar porque acha que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"esse imbecil/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" também perdeu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a memória!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Olhei ele de baixo p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ra cima e depois levantei uma sobrancelha questionadora./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Vai me deixar ver o Mapa?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Por Merlin, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Você é insuportável!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"me deixou /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ver o Mapa do Mar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"oto, 10 pontos para a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sonserina/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", baby./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Então você contou tudo para Potter?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" me perguntou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a primeira sessão de tortura, digo, aula, de segunda-feira./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não tudo, só sobre a carta de Habermas. Que não tenha servido para nada na investigação do grande T, mas.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Tony me olhou sem entender, ainda comendo um /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"resto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de bolo do café da manhã, nenhuma novidade aqui. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"T de traficante./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu sussurrei, como um bom espião./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ah./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Que não tenha servido para gente, mas ao menos vai distrair Potter de sua "patrulha da castidade"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tirá-lo de cima da pobre prima, Deus sabe que a garota/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"precisa de diversão/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Completei, fazendo /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" rir do nome da missão de vida do /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"grifinório/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sem noção. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quem sabe ele seja/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fá/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"bregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", você leu a última edição do /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hogs/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" News?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Cabelo ruivo, interrompendo a conversa dos outros, só pode ser uma... /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Ai, Merlin./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ainda não, acho que os /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"elfos/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"squeceram de entregar a minha./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Pode ou não ser verdade, eu não dou importância o suficiente para saber./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Você usou para forrar o fundo da gaiola da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Uizlei/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela olhou indignada/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para a cara de Tony/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A da coruja, não a sua!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" deu uma risada fora /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"de hora e tentou contornar com o seu charme Malfoy falido, ninguém merece!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", você parece diferente hoje, mudou o cabelo?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Resolvi para/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a lombriga platinada por aí./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não usei /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o jornal /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"na gaiola /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"não, tenho certeza! Eu usei a edição anterior, aquela que falava do aniversário do Salgueiro Lutador.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não, aquela edição você usou para enrolar a comida da Lula Gigante e colocar na /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ca/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"HEY! /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Shiiiii/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Shhhaa/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"chamando Tony, Terra chamando Tony! Não sei do que você está falando./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Fui obrigado a fazer um escândalo no corredor porque Tony, que se diz meu melhor amigo, já estava entregando para a fofoqueira oficial de Hogwarts uma das minhas pequenas, diria minúscula/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", contravenções./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" aproveitou a deixa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da cena esquisita que eu fiz,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não só para falar sobre a reportagem sobre regras no uso de vassouras/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que foi um sucesso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Deus, essa "notícia" me persegue até hoje – mas também para dar um discurso sobre o desrespeito/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"blá/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"blá/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"blá/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", ela acabou de me chamar de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"mal-criado/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ouvi todo o discurso da garota sem dizer uma palavra e no final olhei para /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" em busca de apoio, mas ao invés de um simples encolher de ombros, o loiro resolveu verbalizar seus pensamentos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não olhe para mim, v/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ocê devia ter investido mais tempo na construção de argumentos para suas discussões sem sentido no meio do corredor.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Vou de idem então./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" É, fazer o quê.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Idem, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", mas na próxima vez juro q/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ue/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" penso em algo mais elaborado p/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ra te responder, essa semana eu não tive tempo.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ou interesse de pensar em você./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Tony completou em sua maneira impaciente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e cruel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de sempre e /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o encarou ainda mais irritada./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Mas foi mais falta de tempo, juro./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–Já sei o que tem diferente em você/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", ruiva/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Você parece mais infeliz!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Tony nos entreolhamos e tirámos /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"S/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"corp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da mira furiosa de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", simples assim./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX246831961" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Somos bons amigos, de fato./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX246831961" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div 


	38. Capítulo 38 Quase lei

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; width: auto; height: auto;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Capítulo 38 Quase lei/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; width: auto; height: auto;"span class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hey/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", preciso falar com você!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Dei meia volta ao reconhecer a voz de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Severus/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Então, eu tenho um novo estudo para o G.E.M.E./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele piscou desnecessari/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"amente, como tudo que faz. Eu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"puxei/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Alvo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pelas vestes, nos tirando do campo de visão de alguns /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"lufanos/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" curiosos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Que tipo de estudo?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Os I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nomináveis.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Fiz sinal par/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a que ele baixasse o tom, estávamos no meio do corredor Norte, pelo amor de Deus!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Os I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nomináveis deram o veredicto sobre a situação de Hogwarts ontem /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"à/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" noite./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Como você... Esquece, continua!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Os terrenos externos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"vão ser/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" liberados para circulação, com horários pré-determi/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nados e alguns funcionários do M/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"inistério fazendo ronda, mas ainda assim.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– É uma boa notícia!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– É uma boa notícia. O diretor /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Brenam/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" vai anunciar logo, logo, então acho que temos que ser rápidos com isso. –/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Coloquei a mão no queixo, pensando./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Faz o seguinte: procura /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Westhampton/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e pede para ele te ajudar a escrever e publicar o texto, mas antes.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– O quê? /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", o quê?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Não, eu não estou fazendo suspense, Alvo que é ansioso demais. Eu estou pensando, ESTOU PENSANDO/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Alvo, o seu irmão desconfia de alguma coisa, tipo... Eu sei que ele tem o Mapa do seu avô e.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Você quer dizer este aqui?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele puxou o pergaminho velho de dentro das vestes e eu não pude evitar./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– SÃO DOIS/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" MAPAS?!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Alvo me bateu na cara, com o pobre pergaminho, provando que o cuidado exagerado do irmão dele é descabido. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ok, essa eu mereci. Mas como.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Nós revezamos a guarda, só venho falar com você quando eu estou com o Mapa ou então quando estou debaixo da/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" capa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"DA/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" INVISIBILIDADE!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele me bateu mais algumas vezes com o Mapa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" do Maroto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", que ousadia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! –/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ai, ai! Já sei, já sei, foi mal, mas é que... /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Porra, é a Capa da Invisibilidade, uma das Relíquias da Morte!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Eu sei o que é, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Ele me respondeu no mesmo sussurro gritado que eu falei. –/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Você não vai gritar ou chorar, não é?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aff/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", mas idiotice tem que ser genética/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mesmo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", só pode! Ok, admito que estou emocionado, mas só porque me imagino com essas duas coisas maravilhosas na mão, meu Merlin, eu dominaria essa escola!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" eu não vou gritar, nem chorar, depois eu vejo isso, agora vamos focar no foco. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Que seria.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Que seria você publicar o que descobriu, tem certeza que essa informação é verídica?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele me olhou pretensioso e arrogante, guardando o Mapa no bolso. Quando eu puser minhas mãos nele... No Mapa, não em Alvo, claro, serei um cara muito feliz!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Óbvio/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que é verídica, a informação é da fonte, meu caro./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Então vai ver isso com /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Westhampton/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", seu fofoqueiro./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele piscou antes de sair com uma frase sem noção, bem típica de um Potter estúpido./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Farei isso sim e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a propósito... /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"É bom ter você de volta à ativa, cara./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Edição especial e corrida porque os NOMS e os NIEMS estão chegando e nossos colegas do quinto e sétimo ano NÃO estão preparados para eles. E por "eles" queremos dizer vida. Definitivamente não estão pr/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eparados/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para a vida./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sentiu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nossa falta? Sentiu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Bem, estamos no modo sorrateiro/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" agora/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", porque somo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s foragidos da justiça, já sabe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e só por isso não estamos publicando com a mesma frequência./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Infelizmente o nosso vice-quero-muito-ser-o-diretor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Brenam/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não ofereceu nenhum prêmio pelas nossas cabeças, mas ainda temos esperanças./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não parta nossos corações, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Brenam/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas vamos as pautas de hoje:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Primeiro – Estão abertas as inscrições das chapas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para o Grêmio E/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"studantil de Hogwarts! Sim, nós sabemos que Hogwarts já teve um grêmio estudantil antes, um grupo esquisito que se encontrav/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a na sala 4 das masmorras -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" agora/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" essa informação /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sim /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"deve/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ria/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ser guardada com carinho, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"porque foi /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"difícil de conseguir - eles/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" eram o que chamamos de grupo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"secreto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Enfim, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"inscreva/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-se com Lisa /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"McAllister/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" porque dessa vez a coisa é séria, a chapa vencedora participará das reuniões mensais do Conselho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da escola/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e poderá até ter voz e voto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nas discussões/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". "Como assim, iconoclastas?"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" você deve/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" estar se perguntando:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Acabamos de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"te/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dar a ideia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", pressione/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o Conselho e pronto./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Segundo – Ok, essa notícia é da/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" boa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"chegue/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" perto! Nossa, se alguém aproximou a cara do pergaminho para ler isso, por favor não se inscreva em nenhuma chapa para o Grêmio, sério. De/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" qualquer forma/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" já pode/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" comemorar, sua vida sofrida acabou!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não, não conseguimos cancelar os NOMS e os NIEMS, quem dera, apenas soubemos que a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" circulação da/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" área externa de Hogwarts será liberada /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ainda essa seman/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a! Sim, é para comemorar, amigo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", porque isso significa aulas práticas de Tratos, de Astronomia, de Runas e todas as outras matérias que sempre arrumam uma desculpa para a gente dar uma volta lá fora/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e pegar um ventinho nos cabelos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Estarão de volta também os passeios próximos ao Lago – não sei se já su/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"peramos aquelas aranhas – os piqueniques/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pelos jardins – não /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"coma/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" em cima do túmulo do diretor /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dumbledore/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", isso não é de bom tom – e principalmente, teremos a volta dos treinos de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quadribol/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e outras atividades físicas./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Estamos chorando de felicidade aqui! Infelizmente não no sentido figurado, tudo muito constrangedor para os envolvidos, sem dúvida./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas também voltarão ao trabalho as outras atividades ao ar livre, tipo o... /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tipo o clube de voo e... É, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"é /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"só isso, mesmo. Nossa, somos um bando de preguiçosos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: center;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pois bem, por hoje é só, até a próxima./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: right;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ass. Iconoclastas./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu abri um sorriso automático. Mesmo que eu soubesse /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"exatamente o que sairia, coisa que eu não sabia, ainda sim ficaria feliz. É /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quadribol/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" liberado, gente! Alguns momentos são simplesmente muito marcantes para ser/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"em/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ignorados./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu não acredito/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Como eles sabem disso?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" estava possessa, isso porque estávamos no meio da aula de História da Magia e todo mundo estava disfarçando as cinzas dos seus respectivos Ocasos. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Prova de que todo mundo fica vadiando nessa aula em específico, inclusive a senhorita perfeitinha, Rose /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rebeca ao meu lado a olhou com falsa solidariedade./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Como /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"quem/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sabe /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o quê/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", senhorita /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Professor /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Binns/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pausou a narrativa sobre o início da escravidão e adoção do termo "doméstico" para definir os /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"elfos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que eram escravos nas casas dos bruxos até quase duas décadas atrás/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para questioná-la./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela quer saber como alguém com coração registrou um negócio desses nos livros para que pobres crianças tivessem que estudar essa chatice agora./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Senhor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", eu devo.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Palavras dela, não minhas! Eu particularmente prefiro isso do que estudar mais um capítulo da revolta dos duendes do século XVIII/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e aquela/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Todo século tem revolta dos duendes! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu sempre confundo /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ug/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" com /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Urg/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", cara, todos os duendes são /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tão /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"revoltados!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Por/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"que isso?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Allanon/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Starky/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", que ocupa o quarto ao lado do meu, falou com o seu tom fanho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que nunca falhou em me irritar, como se não bastasse ter me interrompido./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Senhor /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Starky/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", por favor.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ug/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" era um vigarista, seu idiota, não tem nada a ver com o líder da revolta dos duendes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" do século XVIII/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Stoddard/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Grifinória/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"entou joga/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" uma bola de pergaminho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" na mesa /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"do senhor "eternamente com rinite"/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", mas acabou acertando a orelha esquerda de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hey/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", perdedor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", pare/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de vandalismo, a gente não está no chiqueiro que vocês chamam de Casa!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Depois dessa /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fala inocente do Malfoy, rainha da treta/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", a balbúrdia tomou conta da sala do fantasma. O que nos leva a algumas conclusões:/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Primeira: /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"meus colegas de turma são uns bárbaros, independente da Casa./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Segunda: os duendes são as criaturas mais revoltadas do mundo mágico./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Terceira: o Ocaso tem um forte apoio popular, todo mundo acobertando seu aparecimento repentino./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quarta: a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" é uma babaca./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ok, talvez essa devesse ter sido a primeira, enfim.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Então ficamos nessa confusão por uns 15 minutos, a aula acabou e o professor /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Binns/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" prendeu na sala aqueles badernei/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ros que transformaram a pacata -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"leia-se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fúnebre/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- sala de aula em um campo de batalha. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e Tony ficaram. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Alvo também./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O que me deixou a sós com Rebeca, a pessoa que eu deveria estar evitando por motivos dela ser uma vaca que quer infernizar a vida da minha namorada. Obviamente eu disse isso em voz alta./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Olha a minha cara de quem se importa com a idiota da sua namorada, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Olhei para a cara dela e nossa, Rebeca é muito boa em parecer completamente indiferente a alguém./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ainda estávamos no corredor de História da Magia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" aguardando os vândalos que chamamos de amigos para irmos para a nossa aula de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Herbologia/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu estava apoiado na parede de pedra úmida, aproveitando o vento fresco da quase primavera e Rebeca... Rebeca estava se fingindo de rainha da Grã-Bretanha como sempre./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A monstra/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" deixou de empinar seu nariz por um segundo, para poder apontar para uma /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" distraída, esperando o também marginal primo dela./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu levantei a sobrancelha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wainz/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e ela sussurrou um "vai lá"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pra quê?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Pergunta a ela sobre /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Haardy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – O inevitável /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sentimento de "Não. Me. Importo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" que sempre tenho quando penso nesse cara apareceu. Mas a expressão de Rebeca de "vou queimar você com /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"fogomaldito/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quando estiver dormindo" apareceu também./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rebeca sempre ganha./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fui me encaminhando, veja bem, simpaticamente na direção da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"porém ela/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" simplesmente me encarou como se eu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"es/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tivesse trazendo a peste para a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tribo dela. Que fique registrado/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que, assim como Potter, ela não consegue levantar uma sobrancelha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" em questionamento/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Então, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... Que confusão essa, hein? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– A ruiva sardenta virou, acreditem, para a parede e ficou encarando as pedras velhas do castelo. Isso foi ofensivo. Eu me virei para Rebeca e fiz a minha cara de "tentei"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ela bufou irritada, nada feminino isso, devo dizer e veio na nossa direção daquela maneira decidida dela./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ok, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não temos tempo para essas merdas! /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Parece sempre que vocês têm tempo de/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sobra, se me permite dizer.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" A garota ruiva começou a falar em um tom de voz de palestra chata que só ela alcança, mas Rebeca foi inconveniente como sempre./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não permitimos nada, q/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ueremos te fazer uma pergunta! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu olhei com uma sobrancelha levantada para o "queremos" da monstra, eu sendo tão vítima quanto /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O que sabe sobre /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Haardy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oh, a sutileza/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" perdida, morta e enterrada/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Eu respirei fundo e olhei para o teto, me lembrando de todas às vezes que Rebeca me disse que estava cansada de tapar os buracos dos meus planos. Que garota mais hipócrita! /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não fez o que era esperado para os de sua raça - que seria gritar e ficar vermelha - apenas olhou para o horizonte com os braços cruzados firmemente. Eu não sei como interpretar isso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Sei o que todos sabem, capitão do time de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quadribol/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Corvinal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"ex-monitor/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" por /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"opção, sexto ano, bom em poções.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Rebeca me olhou com uma cara de "/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"hummm/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"", que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eu não entendi, mas honestamente, dessa vez eu nem tentei entender. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A única coisa instigante aqui é um interesse repentino de vocês por ele./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não tem nada de repentino, ele fez uma proposta de entregar o jogo /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sonserina/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" x /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Corvinal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para gente./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - A minha cara e a de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" deviam estar iguaizinhas, MAS QUE DIABOS REBECA PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não o jogo propriamente, mas ele prometeu que deixaria nosso apanhador pegar o pomo sem problemas, o que é bastante instigante, como você mesma colocou./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu já devo ter usado essa expressão antes, mas é isso, essa situação toda é co/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mo assistir um acidente de trem:/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" traz aquela sensação de inevitabilidade, choque e horror absoluto e ainda assim, não dá para desviar o olhar. Fico triste em admitir que /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" se recuperou mais rapidamente que eu./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Falaram com a diretora?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ela perguntou, assumindo um tom prático e decidido. Eu encarei Rebeca aguardando uma resposta, porque se ela começar a falar do Ocaso, terei que cometer um /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"monstricídio/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ela não acreditaria na gente e é por isso que estamos falando com você./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Rebeca respondeu de um jeito sério, atípico, só que dessa vez a ruiva me olhou, ainda com uma expressão indecifrável. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" deve ter visto algo no meu rosto que a convenceu, porque as próximas palavras me deixaram mudo. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Está bem, vou ajuda-los. Me encontrem no pátio da torre do relógio às 17 horas./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu e Rebeca assentimos, fingindo que não estávamos abalados com a solicitude da nossa mais antiga nêmese. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– E /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... É melhor que isso não seja /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mais /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"um truque/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" seu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Truque meu? Mas se é sempre Rebeca que planeja as merdas? Mundo injusto.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Alvo foi o primeiro a sair, encarando a cena com a estranheza devida, Rose /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" parecia estar nos dando uma lição, mas creio que o mais impressionante é que parecíamos estar ouvindo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– O que.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Vamos Alvo./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e a turba da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Grifinória/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" seguiram seu caminho, Merlin sabe para onde, enquanto que Tony e /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" saíram/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da sala/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" com um bom humor bem incoerente, dado que eles provavelmente est/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ão/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de detenção./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– O que nós perdemos?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" perguntou inocentemente, olhando para um Tony que estava terminando de falar algo com o idiota do /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Starky/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Eu sei lá, ainda estou tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer aqui./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Okay/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", parte DOIS do meu plano./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Rebeca disse, fazendo o número dois com os dedos, quase enfiando /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"as garras enormes e azuis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" na cara da gente. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fingiu que ia mordê-la e ela fingiu que ia bater nele, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"os dois/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" só/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" trocaram um sorrisinho estranho. Tony bufou de impaciência./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Que plano?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele perguntou e eu me vi na obrigação de responder, já que Rebeca revirou os olhos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e fingiu que não ouviu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Um plano que ela inventou agora, a parte um consistindo em contar a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sobre a proposta indecente de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Haardy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Isso soou como algo pervertido./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" deu um sorrisinho e mexeu as sobrancelhas e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" eu apenas o encarei sem emoção, porém Tony foi mais longe./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Você /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"tava/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mesmo querendo dizer isso, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Porque você disse em voz alta./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Tony o olhou de lado, colocando todo seu desprezo em cada palavra. O loiro deu de ombros, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorpius/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Malfoy/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nunca fala o que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"não/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quer./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Porque esse plano agora, Rebeca? Você nem s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e deu ao trabalho de nos avisar!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– É porque eu pensei em tudo agora, minha mente ainda está trabalhando nos detalhes.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela fez um gesto par/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a sua mente trabalhando, mas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" eu gosto de pensar que é /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"uma mente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"trabalhosa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Infelizmente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"essa /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"é a mesma cara que ela faz quando está jogando Cartas de Cas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sandra e já sabemos o quão boa Rebeca/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" é nisso. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas não se preocupem, temos a tarde toda para planejar detalhadamente a parte dois./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tony a olhou emburrado, ele é o cara dos planos detalhados, feitos no calor do momento,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" fato,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mas cuja as consequências são eternas, vide... Bem... Tudo o que fizemos até agora!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Qual é a etapa dois, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Wainz/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Rebeca olhou /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" c/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"om uma sobrancelha em desafio e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o loiro só intensificou sua cara de "não me importo com sua intimidação"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Vamos andando para as estufas, que já estamos atrasados./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela foi andando, mas ninguém a seguiu. Quem se importa com /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Herbologia/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu conto no caminho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ah bom./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Estava sentado no vestiário /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"improvisado da câmara /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"não-tão-mais /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"secreta, terminando de lixar o cabo da minha vassoura/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" depois do treino/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", porque o incapacitado intelectualmente do Tony me lançou um balaço completamente fora de tempo e agora minha /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Twig/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" está cheia de farpas./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O dito cujo já saiu daqui e /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nem posso descontar minha raiva nele e eu ODEIO isso, porque, se você me faz passar raiva, o mínimo que pode fazer é ficar para arcar com as consequências./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lia /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"se encaminhou para o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" chuveiro, já /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sem a parte de cima do uniforme/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", desfilando /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"apenas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"com seu top esportivo cor de vinho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e calças/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", me distraindo da minha raiva./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dussel/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" deu uma conferida não disfarçada/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" também/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", mas depois voltou a anotar alguma coisa em seu pergaminho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de poeta decadente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hey/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Levantei meu olhar da farpa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da vassoura/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que eu consegui colocar no meu dedo - acho que eu consigo tirar com o dente - para encontrar o de Heidi pelo espelho. Ela estava terminando de se maquiar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", só tendo restado nós quatro aqui/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" no vestiário/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– O que acha d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a gente continuar usando esse campo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de treinamento/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ao invés do oficial?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Enrique parou de mastigar a ponta da sua pena - o que sempre o deixava com alguns pontos de tinta /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"na lateral/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da boca /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e encarou Heidi de seu canto sombrio, perto dos armários./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não é /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"definitiva/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a volta do campo, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dee/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", só saiu no Ocaso./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- A "/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dee/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" em questão mandou um beijo para seu reflexo, fazendo aquela coisa que as garotas fazem depois que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sam um batom. Os cabelos ainda /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"úmidos do banho foram jogados para o lado, um pouco menos cacheados e bagunçados do que o usual, mas ainda assim... Gata. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sonserinos/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" são sempre bonitos e/ou sexys, nenhuma novidade aí./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Tudo que eles falam são verdade, Rick, se tem algo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que eu aprendi nesses últimos meses é que o que os Iconoclastas dizem é lei. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ela falou, já terminado de guardar todos os seus trecos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de garota/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" no armário, me olhando por cima do ombro. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E então?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– E então/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o quê?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" única palavra que é lei aqui é a minha./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" –/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela revirou os olhos e eu comemorei porque finalmente consegui tirar a farpa do dedo. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas a ideia é boa, vamos ver como é que fica essa história do campo e.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Heidi sentou no banco, bem na minha frente, cruzando as pernas em u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"m ato contínuo, o que atrapalhou minha linha de raciocínio. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A olhei e ela deu um sorrisinho falso, do tipo que as meninas mandam quando querem brincar de ser inocentes e pedir algo. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Capitão./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lowen/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - O cheiro de sândalo do banho de Lia agora estava em todo o lugar, mas isso não sobrepôs o perfume de amora silvestre da artilheira na minha frente. Heidi parecia uma pequena fadinha, com seus cílios impossivelmente longos e olhos azuis, mas eu sabia melhor, já a vi jogar com dedo quebrado e tudo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e fada ela só tem o jeito./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Vou te pedir um favorzinho./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ela falou com um tom infantil, mexendo em um dos cachinhos castanhos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Eu sei que vai, vocês não me chamam de capitão por outro motivo./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela estalou a língua em desacordo, mas emendou com um sorriso culpado de quem sabe que eu estou falando a verdade. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– O que você quer?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ela não disse imediatamente, apenas me olhou seriamente, como se estivesse avaliando se podia ou não confiar em mim. Eu já estava ficando cansado disso, então voltei a lixar minha amada vassoura, que é a única coisa nesse vestiário em que confio./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Posso pegar /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"emprestado /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"seu... Como chama? Tem uma caveira /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"enfeitada /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"desenhada.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Meu celular?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Isso, celular!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela deu um tapa na própria testa, como se fosse muito burra por não lembrar a palavra, o que não deixa de ser verdade./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Tá, ela é puro-sangue, mas isso não muda nada, ainda soou burra./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Pra que você precisa do meu celular?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Você vai achar que é besteira.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Ela disse, sacodindo o pé calçado com um sapato de boneca, já tradicional no uniforme de Hogwarts, mostrando um pouco de insegurança./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Provavelmente./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Okay/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", então.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ela descruzou as pernas e sentou de frente para mim, as mãos no colo, toda uma princesa decidida. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Preciso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" do seu celular para registrar o Ocaso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" O quê? Por quê/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Achei que gostasse do Ocaso!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ela me olhou surpresa e depois começou a falar rápido, como se precisasse explicar seu pedido esquisito./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não! Eu gosto! Gosto muito, gosto tanto que acho que posso ajudar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" A olhei /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"receoso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e ela /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"parec/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ia /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ter /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"esquecido de sua apreensão anterior, já que desandou a falar. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Estou tentando encontra-los/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", sabe, porque, apesar de não ter caído na /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Corvinal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", gosto de pensar que sou bastante esperta./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" E é h/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"umilde/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" também/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", obviamente. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Lia falou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sarcasticamente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"finalmente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"saindo da área dos banheiros com a varinha em mãos, secando os cabelos muito compridos. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Acha mesmo que tem como rastrear os iconoclastas, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lowen/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O tom foi tão debochado, que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Heidi se virou para dar uma resposta /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mal-humorada/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para Lia e eu aproveitei a distração de ambas para começar a tirar o uniforme, fingindo pouco interesse na conversa, apesar de que isso muito me /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"interessa./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E preocupa./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Porque, tanto Lia quanto Heidi começaram a falar sobre o Ocaso, sobre os Iconoclastas e ambas mostraram interesse de fazer parte, cheia de ideias, de palpites e teorias,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" discutindo seriamente as possibilidades, o que me faz pensar, quantos outros não estão fazendo o mesmo?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"D/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eixei meu olhar escorregar para /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dussel/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e qual não foi minha surpresa ao notar que ele me observava. E/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nquanto tirava as /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"cotoveleiras/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" mantive a acareação até que Enrique fez algo que me fez sentir gelo nas veias. Ele sorriu como se soubesse a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"verdade/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; text-align: justify;"span class="TextRun SCX200143448" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Merda./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX200143448" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div 


	39. Capítulo 39 Quase um especialista

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; width: auto; height: auto;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Capítulo 39/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A torre do relógio era, com certeza, um dos lugares mais antigos da escola. Mesmo que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"não soubesse que Hogwarts foi fundada em cima /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"das ruínas de uma antiga construção mágica da era megalítica escocesa, ainda assim, a magia aqui é mais forte do que em qualquer outra /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"área do castelo, então eu posso /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"senti-la./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Toquei na borda do chafariz das corujas - que ficam guardando a estranha e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não muito útil torre/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - para ver se estava seca o s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"uficiente para sentar. A /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nte ainda estava desligada, a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" água /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"acumulada /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dentro com uma camada fina de gelo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tony fez que ia sentar também, mas entrou completamente na fonte e foi fingir patinar ao redor das corujas. Aparentemente o gelo er/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a mais grosso do que eu pensava, i/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"nfelizmente./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ela não vem/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". - Rebeca me disse/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de braços cruzados, o vento vindo de lugar algum levantando a saia dela de leve./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Claro que ela vem, é da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que estamos falando!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - O /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"tum/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"tum/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" atrás de mim, me fez olhar para Tony dentro /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"do chafariz/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Como isso aqui ainda pode estar congelado? Daqui a um par de semanas será primavera! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Tentei ignorar a imagem do gelo trincando ao redor dele - a última vez que eu vi algo assim, fiquei com gosto de lago na boca por uma semana - para lhe dar uma bronca pela sua idiotice./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Dá pra parar? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Ele parou de pular no gelo e me encarou, a pele negra contrastando com o branco da neve/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que ainda restava/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e o verde do cachecol, tudo muito poético, com exceção de que Tony é um imbecil./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Estou entediado, a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" está atrasada!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Estou atrasada exatamente 7 minutos./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Me virei para ver a ruiva arrogante chegando de mansinho, mas ainda pude ouvir um "aleluia" de Tony atrás de mim. - /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Se eu soubesse que você estaria aqui teria me atrasado mais. O que /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Zabine/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" está fazendo aqui/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de qualquer forma/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ela falou tudo enquanto se aproximava e sentava perto de mim. A olhei com a superioridade devida e respondi antes que Tony ou Rebeca colocassem tudo a perder./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Tony é parte essencial disso tudo, ame/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ou deixe-nos. -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Levantei a mão/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e mesmo eu estando de costas pra ele, meu maravilhoso amigo completou meu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"high-/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"five/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- A vontade é de deixar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". - O barulho de gelo sendo esmagado continuou, então significa que Tony resolveu mostrar o quanto liga para opinião de Rose, voltando ao seu projeto de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"destruição/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"semi-controlada/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Ok, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", diga-nos, como pode nos ajudar?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Rebeca demandou, ainda de pé, se parecendo muito pouco com uma pessoa que está precisando de ajuda./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Antes de começar qualquer coisa, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"vamos deixar tudo bem claro. Q/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"uando /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Haardy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" falou com você, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fá/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"bregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -Ela se virou completamente para mim e começou a agir como o policial mau de um filme policial classe B./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Recentemente./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Que atitude tomaram depois que receberam a proposta?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Nós viemos falar com você/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Isso tudo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", essa enrolação e omissão,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" faz/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"em/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" parte do plano de 3 partes de Rebeca, cara, que preguiça desses planos de 3 partes.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" me olhou com uma /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"expressão/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de quem não estava acreditando em nada, mas graças a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cliodne/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", o gelo resolveu quebrar nesse momento./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tony perdeu o equilíbrio quando o pé afundou no buraco criado por ele mesmo e usou os ombros da ruiva como apoio./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ela deu um gritinho engraçado e acho que Tony gosta de tatuar o terror na alma de pobre/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"grifinó/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"rias/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", porque ele aproveitou o momento para abraçar a ruiva./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- ME SOLTA, SEU, SEU.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", que cheiro gostoso de baunilha você tem!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Ela parou de se contorcer e olhou seriamente pra frente./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-Me. Solte./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A ruiva /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"praticamente rosnou, então Tony não teve outra alternativa a não ser soltar./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele aproveitou para sair completamente da fonte, sacodindo o pé molhado como um cachorro maltrapilho./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Tony, peça desculpas. Nenhuma garota é obrigada a te aguentar./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Rebeca disse, disfarçando a risada olhando para o relógio/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da torre/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Eu estava rindo abertamente./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Desculpa, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Ele fez uma /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"vênia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" bastante elegante, mostrando que há um pouco de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"aristocracia no sangue /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Zabine/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", pel/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a parte da mãe dele, claro. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Por ter espalhado que você tinha cheiro de traça de livro, você na verdade é muito cheirosa./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" olhou para mim indignada, então me vi obrigado a intervir./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Já chega, Tony. Ele /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"está só brincando, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"você tem mais alguma pergunta?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Só mais uma./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Ela olhou seriamente para todos nós. - /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O que vocês sabem sobre /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Haardy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu olhei para Tony e ele deu de ombros. Rebeca fez um aceno sutil, deixando um pouco da franja cobrir os olhos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Então /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fizemos como combinamos: /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"contamos o pouco que sabíamos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sobre a proposta indecente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - cadê /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para fazer piadinha sobre isso? - falamos sobre a carta de Habermas e sobre a suspeita que tínhamos que ele usaria poções no time dele para ganhar da gente em março. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rose não parecia nada surpresa por ouvir essas coisas, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"suponho que o título de sangue-frio/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Grifinória/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"é/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" à toa./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela assimilou tudo o que dissemos e resolveu que seria extremamente impactante encerrar toda a nossa conversa em uma simples oração./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Haardy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" perdeu a monitoria da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Corvinal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quando foi pego fuçando no escritório da diretora /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"McGonagall/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Damas e cavalheiros, impactante ela foi./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Olha, bom não tá não, mas eu vou continuar comendo porque gosto muito da sua pessoa./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Coloquei mais um dos cookies que a avó de Claire mandou lá de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Massachussets/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - via coruja, então imagina o estado dos negócios - na boca./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não iria pensar mais em /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Haardy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" até está com todo mundo reunido para discutir a situação./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Amor, ninguém está colocando uma arma na sua cabeça pra você comer./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu tentei virar para olhar para ela, mas minha sardenta segurou meu rosto, o mantendo para frente. A tesoura - /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"amolada, infelizmente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" estava s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"endo movida muito perto do meu olho para ser saudável. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Bem, eu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"estou /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"com uma arma, mas é apenas porque o seu cabelo já está fazendo vergonha./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Que exagero.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Falei enquanto limpa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"va os farelos de cookie e algun/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fios de cabelo da minha gravata./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Claire puxou meu rosto para cima de novo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Se ficar feio, eu não vou me responsabilizar. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu revirei os olhos, não que ela pudesse ver de qualquer forma. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A sala foi tomada pelo barulho de corte de novo. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Amor?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Hum?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Estranhei a mudança súbita de tom./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Louise te fal/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" alguma coisa sobre... Sei lá... Frank?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Dessa vez eu virei mesmo para ela e a loira apenas me encarou mordendo os lábios./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Como assim?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ela deu de ombros, virando meu rosto para frente em seguida./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não sei./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu a vi discutindo com ele um dia desses e James /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"está tão esquisito com ela.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– James Potter?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Minha voz soou um pouco mais alta que o normal, mas Claire não percebeu nada, respondeu apenas um "quem mais?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não consigo ver porque ele ficaria estranho com Louise./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Bom, não é como se ela estivesse me contando tudo ultimamente, não é?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – O tom saiu triste e foi seguido de um suspiro. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu não me importo que ela tenha os /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"próprios assuntos, sabe? Mas é que ela nunca havia escondido nada de mim antes.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Talvez o segredo nã/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o seja dela para contar./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Claire/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não respondeu nada e nem pude ver sua reação, já que ela estava passando a tesoura muito rente da minha orelha. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas tenho certeza que não é nada muito sério, se fosse ela te contaria./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mentiroso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Sim, você está certo./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ela disse um pouco mais animad/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ou ao menos tentando parecer. Me deu um beijo no rosto, limpando os fios cortados com /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"um sopro saído da varinha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Voilá/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dei a ela um sorriso dúbio, mas quando conferi o resultado no espelho da /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sala - que Nick Quase-sem-cabeça denominou como sendo o cenário da "melhor festa do dia da morte da história" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" gostei do resultado. Estava parecido com o que era no meu primeiro ano /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"hogwarts/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", bem curto atrás e mais comprido na frente./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Bom trabalho, garota!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ela me mandou um beijo travesso pelo espelho encardido e eu pisquei para ela. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Agora que voltei a ser um bruxo respeitável, aceitas dar uma volta comigo pelo viaduto desta adorável instituição, milady?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Claire me olhou com o cenho franzido, mãos na cintura, o dedo indicador/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" batendo de leve na capa. Tudo muito adorável, porém, ela /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sorriu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e me deu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"as costas./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ainda parece bastante perigoso para mim, garoto./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Falou, já cruzando o hall de mármore que dava para as escadas centrais das Masmorras. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não é como se eu não soubesse quem se esconde por baixo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dessa aparência de bom menino./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Oucht/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Assim você parte meu coração! Na verdade... Espera, acho que estou ouvindo ele se partir nesse exato momento! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Fiz toda uma encenação, que me rendeu uma sutil revirada de olhos da loirinha sardenta apoiada no pórtico da sala./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Você vem ou vai ficar fazendo drama?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu fui, claro, antes que /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" resolva aparecer e dizer que minhas duas horas já haviam acabado. Não tem cabimento algum, mas tanto eu quanto Tony continuamos cumprindo os prazos estabelecidos pela lombriga albina./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Seguimos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pelas escadas, desviando dos meus colegas /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"sonserinos/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que voltavam de suas aulas agora. Nós tínhamos ganhando um tempo extra/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" por causa /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"de um acidente na aula prática de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Transfiguração/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não, eu não estava envolvido./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ok, eu estava, mas não fui pego, o que já é um grande avanço, vamos combinar!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Claire resolveu segurar minha mão bem na hora que um par de primeiranistas estavam passando para descer para o nosso salão comunal, então fui forçado a empurrar ambos para a parede com o meu braço. Droga, minha pulseira de couro quase ficou presa em um deles!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não se preocupe, ainda está inteira!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Mostrei a Claire meu pulso e ela fez um biquinho charmoso. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Amor, preciso de você no seu melhor comportamento, tenho planos para as nossas férias de verão./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – A olhei de soslaio, quando eu não estou no meu melhor comportamento? – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Estou tentando convencer meus pais a deixarem você /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ir com a gente para uma excursão no Egito!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Olha, isso é bem legal, mas eu vou ter que mandar a real para a minha garota: vou troca-la por um cara nessas férias./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ou um projeto disso, não sei bem o que John é./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ô, Claire, era pra você ter me dito isso, tipo, há duas se/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"manas! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela me olhou sem acreditar, percebam a petulância, que eu tivesse planos para minhas férias./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" O que isso significa?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - O tom, ah, esse tom mandão que parece vir de fábrica nas garotas./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu deveria escrever um livro, porque lá vou eu contornar uma situação onde os outros machos costumam cair mortos no chão./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Significa que eu acabei de mandar uma carta para minha mãe prometendo minha alma em troca dela me deixar te/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"r aulas de férias nas Montanhas da Lua/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" com John /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Westhampton/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". - Ela me olhou com suspeita./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Você fazendo aulas de verão voluntariamente? Muito /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"corvinal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de sua parte, querido./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Muito /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"sonserino/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da sua parte esse sarcasmo, querida./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Ela me deu um sorriso, ainda sarcástico, então caímos em um silêncio confortável./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Confortável porque Claire /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"precisa de um tempo para pensar, como toda /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"corvinal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", e eu gosto de dar isso a ela, como todo /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Continuamos andando pelos corredores meio ab/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rotados para essa hora do dia, -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" já era para o po/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"vo ter se dispersado a essas alturas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" até chegarmos as escadas laterais. Resolvi me explicar melhor para Claire./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Estou pensando a longo prazo, sardenta. Com meu histórico de detenções tão ruim, preciso ter o melhor histórico /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"acadêmico/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" possível!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Ela torceu a boca em descrédito, mas não disse nada, então continuei meu discurso. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Estive no jornal da escola, faço parte de um grupo de estudos, sou capitão do time da minha Casa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", fazer um curso em /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Uagadou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"seria/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Sabe que você não precisaria ter que ser isso tudo se você apenas não ganhasse detenções a cada cinco minutos.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Parei de andar e dei a ela meu melhor olhar de ultraje. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ok, a cada cinco /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dias/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Em todo o caso, quando eu digo que vendi a alma para minha mãe, eu quero dizer /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mesmo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" isso, ela é uma espécie de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"anticristo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ou sei lá o quê./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Tenho/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quase certeza que isso é blasfê/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mia!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Agora já era, já blasfemei/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Coincidentemente Claire faz parte de uma das poucas famílias católicas que restam nos EUA, quem diria? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ela fez uma cara de cansaço, passando a mão na testa. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas então, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o pacto é: /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"eu vou ter que tocar violoncelo nos 80 anos da minha avó./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu não sabia que você tocava violoncelo!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Ela me olhou impressionada, então doeu um pouco cortar a onda da garota./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" E não to/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"co, mas minha mãe pensa que sim/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" já que gastou uma grana comigo e Louise nas aulas de instrumentos.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Louise toca violoncelo também? -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Vou fingir, pelo bem da conversação, que não disse a Claire que eu não toco nada/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", logo esse "também" não se aplica/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Não, Louise /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"finge/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que toca piano./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Quer dizer que ela não toca? Ela tem mãos de pianista! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Que comentário mais aleatório! Ela riu da minha expressão de desentendiment/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tem dedos compridos e /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"talz/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Claire, eu não vou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nem tentar apontar o ridículo disso que você acabou de dizer./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Ela deu de ombros/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" divertida/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", distraída pelo vento frio de quase primavera que estava vindo do lago/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"estávamos quase alcançando o viaduto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" agora/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas sobre minha mãe me deixar viajar com você nas férias... Eu nem sequer se/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"i o que ganhei no Natal/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! Você viu como /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ela /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"é maligna.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Isso porquê, se eu bem me lembro, você transformou a casa do seu vizinho em um pântano./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Por que eu não estou surpreso?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Vai se ferrar, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Drakarr/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A conversa não chegou em /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Askaban/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- O quartanista da minh/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a Casa passou por nós, rindo,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pegando o caminho em /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"direção a Casa de barcos. Ele estava acompanhado de uma /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"corvinal/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" igualmente sem noção, rindo da conversa alheia também./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Está vendo que estou certa? Todo mundo sabe que você está sempre aprontando.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Faz parte do meu charme./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; line-height: 28px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- O pior é que faz mesmo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 28px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A primavera finalmente chegou, o que significa dizer que estamos oficialmente na reta final das aulas. Você deve estar pensando "nossa, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", que legal, próximo mês vai ter /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"seu tão esperado/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" jogo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", não estará mais frio como no reino de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hades/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e as férias de verão estão a quase um par de meses de distância, que legal!" /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sabe por que? Porque nesse exato momento eu e /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lexa/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Prutt/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – a maldita artilheira da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Grifinória/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", de todas as possíveis duplas que eu poderia ter! – estamos caçando a última planta /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"estúpida da lista ainda mais es/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"t/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"úpida entregue pelo mais estúpido dos professores de Hogwarts: /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Longbotton/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Olha, eu não estou orgulhoso de estar no final da lista d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e melhores alunos de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Herbologia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"porque obviamente professor Neville não conseguiria fazer uma lista de piores alunos, então eu sou um dos menos melhores/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" do terceiro ano/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", se é que tal coisa existe - mas não creio que eu merecia estar participando da /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"VI Gincana Interdisciplinar de Poções e /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Herbologia/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de Hogwarts. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ninguém/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" merece uma coisa dessa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" em pleno sábado de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hogsmeade/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", por que parou dessa vez?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Prutt/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" me olhou impaciente de novo, com as mãos na cintura. Ela é uma /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"grifinória/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" intimidadora, grande para uma garota, com os cabelos loiros muito curtos, milhões de furos em cada orelha e um /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"piercing/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" atravessando o nariz. Os 13/14 anos dela não estão sendo fáceis. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Acho que pisei em alguma coisa.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Se disser que pisou em uma das plantas que esta/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"os procurando, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"juro que você é um cara morto!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Nossa Senhora das garotas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mal-encaradas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", o que eu fiz para merecer isso? "Não estudou, meu filho."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Na verdade acho que pisei em merda de centauro.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Sim, nós estávamos fazendo a nossa caçada na infame Floresta Proibida, porque Hogwarts é assim de controversa./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Tudo bem que nos foi permitido/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ir apenas na orla e que tem dois aurores a menos de 20 metros de nós, só que... Gente, um mês atrás não podíamos nem sair do castelo, agora ficamos saracoteando por aí em uma tarefa de crédit/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o extra descabida? Qual a lógica?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Continue andando, só falta mais uma planta./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu apertei o passo e me coloquei ombro a ombro com a minha adorável dupla, mas não contive a observação que estava entalada na garganta há meia hora./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Faltam mais /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"duas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" plantas, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Prutt/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ela rosnou baixinho, meu Deus, quem é que rosna para o coleguinha desse jeito? – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tenho quase certeza que essa flor que você pegou não é u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" botão de prata./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" O que você sabe sobre qualquer coisa, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Nem estou certa que ao menos você saiba ler, quanto mais identificar uma planta mágica!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Oi? Então... Quais as chances de eu conseguir fugir da dupla de guardas mais /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"à/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" frente depois de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"matar /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"essa garota – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Para de arrumar desculpa pra me atrasar, eu tenho treino em meia hora!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ora, por favor, cara, não finja que.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - "vocês tem alguma chance de ganhar dos texugos", era isso que eu teria dito se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"doida de pedra/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não tivesse me empurrado em uma /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"inócua/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"sorveira/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" por sorte essa sendo uma das poucas árvores dessa floresta amaldiçoada que não /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tem um caule enrugado e áspero -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pressionando minha garganta com o antebraço./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Não me chame de /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cara,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu ia manda-la para a puta que pariu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" porque ela já havia me chamado de cara um milhão de vezes antes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", mas a expressão da idiota mudou par/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" uma de boba alegre, me soltando logo em seguida. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Olha só, não é que você estava certo depois de tudo? Aqui está o verdadeiro botão de prata! Agora só precisamos achar /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"um /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"acônito /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"lapelo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", um /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"asfódelo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ou uma /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color:  
transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"bubótubera/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e estamos bem!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Você é bipolar./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Falei enquanto massageava a garganta. Ela me olhou com uma expressão curiosa e eu me restringi a fazer um gesto obsceno que a fez rir./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tá rindo do quê?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Você é nascido-trouxa também, eu tinha esquecido disso./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A olhei com uma cara de "sério?", mas ela continuou a guardar a flor com cuidado na bolsa. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Me diz uma coisa, já decidiu se vai continuar com a educação bruxa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ou pretende tentar uma /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"faculdade trouxa?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O quê/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Adiantaram a minha vida para o ponto onde eu virei amiguinho de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lexa/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Prutt/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e não me avisaram/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? Continuei andando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" como se não tivesse a ouvido e ela me seguiu, continuando uma conversa sem pé nem cabeça./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Estava pensando em ir para /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Queen Margareth /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"University/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", aqui mesmo na Escócia, mas não sei se me sairei bem na prova de nivelamento trouxa.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Por que, Morgana, essa garota está me tratando como um conselheiro estudantil? Olhei para os guardas a alguns passos de nós, eles pareciam ter visto alguma coisa... Não, só um animal inofensivo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", que pena, eu podia usar um /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"testrálio/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" agora... – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não é estranho que nem sequer nos ofereçam uma educação trouxa aqui? Quero dizer, estamos atrás de plantas venenosas em/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" uma floresta cheia de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"criatu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- ACHEI! Oh Merlin, nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz em ver um /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"cacto gorducho cheio de espinha!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ela correu para se juntar a mim e olhou o dito cujo por sobre o meu ombro/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o negócio/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" parecia um garoto obes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o que não podia ver chocolate, -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" cheio de dobrinhas e pitombos laranjas - não era uma planta bonita. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lexa/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" f/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ez que sim com a cabeça. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Definitivamente uma /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"bubótubera/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Eu prometo a todos os deuses do mundo que no próximo ano eu vou estudar mais para poções/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" só para não ter que passar por isso de novo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu olhei com pena pra ela, não é como se uma /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"grifinória/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tivesse muita chance na Masmorra fedida de Bradbury, mas não custava deixa-la acreditar nisso. Joguei a planta nojenta nela, o que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fez soltar um grito que todos os cachorros do Reino Unido ouviram/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- Mas que mer.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"- /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Alexandria/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Universidad/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de Salamanca/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ela me /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"olhou como se tivesse brotado um terceiro olho em minha testa. Sorri pra isso. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Estudarei nas duas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Trouxa e bruxo, posso ter /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ambos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", não? O melhor dos dois mundos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Segui meu caminho, sabendo que a artilheira entregaria o material a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Longbotton/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e nós dois teríamos alguma chance de passar nas provas finais. É assim que funciona com /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"grifinórios/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;": você pega a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"cabeçudisse/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"deles e transforma em algo útil!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX47312060" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Acho que já sei como posso usar James Potter de agora em diante./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX47312060" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div 


	40. Capítulo 40 Desembaraçando nós

div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; width: auto; height: auto;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Capítulo 40./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Começando a desembaraçar os nós/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext; width: auto; height: auto;" /p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Estava fazendo a educação musical de Tony, o que consistia em apresentar o top 100 da /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Billboard/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" na categoria melhores canções pop adulto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" porque Tony não está pronto pa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ra algo mais forte que isso – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"já tínhamos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"chegado até a faixa 14, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chasing/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"cars/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"simplesmente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"uma das minhas músicas favoritas./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ok, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Snow/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Patrol/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" é muito legal, presta atenção/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Tirei o fone direito que estava comigo e coloquei nele. Tony ficou ouvindo a música, marcando o ritmo com a cabeça, enquanto eu só olhava para o teto, no caso o dossel verde escuro da cama dele. Estava tão alto que eu ainda conseguia ouvir a música e por isso acompanhei o refrão baixinho, para não acordar o loiro do outro lado do quarto./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Essa /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"letra/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" é muito sugestiva... A gente já está aqui deitado na minha cama, só falta esquecer o resto do mundo!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ele falou, num tom falsamente sugestivo, mas por causa dos fones, alto o suficiente para fazer /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" soltar um muxoxo de/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" protesto/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" lá da cama dele./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ok, quando você começa a querer dar em cima de mim, é hora de eu voltar para minha própria cama./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Desliguei o celular e tiver que dar uma quase corrida, porque To/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ny tentou /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dar um tapa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" na minha bunda/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" enquanto eu levantava/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Bati o pé no criado-mudo no processo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Porra, Tony!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Dei meu melhor sussurro gritado, mas /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não se moveu, então foi baixo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" suficiente. O idiota que AMA infernizar a minha vida, começou a dar a risada de porco asmático dele, mas teve o bom senso de abafá-la com o travesseiro. Espero que morra sufocado! /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Se Malfoy acordar de mal humor amanhã,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" você que vai ficar de babá/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e eu não vou ajudar a desovar os corpos das vítimas dele./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Vai dormir, rainha do drama! Você finge que não, mas também fica mal-humorado quando passa da hora da /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"naninha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Joguei meu travesseiro na cara descarada dele e ele devolveu, ainda bem, porque ele não ia gostar se eu fosse buscar. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Entrei debaixo do meu cobertor maravilhoso, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"porque /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"se tem uma coisa que é boa nessa escola são as acomodações. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quando volto para casa no verão/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" é quase como se estivesse indo para um lugar diferente do lar, porque, querendo ou não, essa tem sido minha cama por três longos anos.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" -/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Eu já estava quase dormindo quando Tony sussurrou meu nome, então mantive os olhos fecha/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dos, respondendo apenas um "hum/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"" s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"onolento/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – Estive pensando, e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sse plano com a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Weasley/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"... Será que é o melhor para gente? Quero dizer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", e o plano que tínhamos de/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tentar conseguir as poções/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" usando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Aidan/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", John, Alvo... Porque a gente abandonou /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ele /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mesmo?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu abri os olhos, mesmo continuando a ver tudo escuro. Como nossa janela dá para o Lago Negro, o escuro da noite significa o breu infinito mesmo. Tony chamou de novo, mais baixo do que antes e se não fosse pelo silêncio absoluto do quarto, nem teria ouvido./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ainda aqui, só pensando... Não me lembro disso./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Tony não disse mais nada, mas ouvi ele se mexer na cama. Minha "perda" de memória não é um assunto do qual falamos muito, mas eu sei que isso incomoda /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ele/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Acho que poderíamos trabalhar nisso também, de uma maneira discreta/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"–/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Talvez nossa melhor opção seja John, que já conhece /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Haardy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", ele poderia deixar o interesse em entrar no time/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" da /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Corvinal/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" bem claro, uma ambição bem forte./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - Me senti incomodado com a mera menção do nome desse idiota, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"como sempre, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"dessa vez/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" eu tive um estalo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Tony, eu esqueci tudo sobre a proposta de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Haardy/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", será que ele ainda vai cumprir?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ouvi ele senta/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"do também/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". –/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Quero dizer, não foi só sobre o Ocaso, o episódio/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dolman/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e as poções/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", esqueci /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sobre a proposta que ele me fez também! O que isso significa?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Tony demorou para responder e mesmo que eu soubesse que ele ainda estava sentado, por causa do vulto que meus olhos – agora acostumados com a escuridão – podiam ver, pensei seriamente que ele tinha caído no sono./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Acho que... Acho que já sabemos quem apagou sua memória, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Saber, nós não sabemos, mas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"conheço/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quem pode nos ajudar./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Estávamos todos reunidos na sala de DCAT e quando eu digo todos, quero dizer a Escola inteira./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" A sala foi aumentada magicamente, então o grande esqueleto de dragão não parecia tão intimidante hoje, dependurado no teto de proporções exageradas. As janelas estavam fechadas por cortinas pesadas, deixando a luz do candelabro de ferro como a protagonista e alguns archotes como coadjuvantes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Hoje receberíamos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"auror/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" convidado,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e aparentemente muito teatral,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Edward /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lupin/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – sim, o mesmo que foi responsável pelo caso de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dolman/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – e todo mundo estava animado, afinal, nada de interessante acontece por essas paragens.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rebeca estava mais animada do que todos /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"os L.P.'s /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"juntos, isso porque Tony estava termina/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"do de contar a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Scorp/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" o que conversamos ontem /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"à/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" noite – o loiro saiu do quarto cedo para, oh que surpresa, enviar uma carta para /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"parentada – e /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"porque /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"auror/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" convidado não havia /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"saído de Hogwarts muito tempo atrás e isso interessava as garotas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" do estilo de Rebeca/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ouvi dizer que ele é /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"metamorfomago/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Shawna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" comentou no lado direito da monstra e eu não hesitei em atravessar a possível /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"resposta dela/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", a voz de narradora de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Shawna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" é apenas muito irresistível para ser ignorada. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ele é mais do que isso, minha cara, lembre-se que foi ele que/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"m/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" fodeu com a /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sonserina/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ano passado./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Shawna/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" fez uma careta divertida, mas antes que ela pudesse replicar, Rebeca me deu uma cotovelada desnecessária /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"na costela /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e tomou a fala./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Dolman/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" fodeu a gente, /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Senhor /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lupin/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" fez apenas o seu /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"delicioso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" trabalho.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu a olhei descrente e /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"monstra do meu ódio apenas sacou um /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"onióculos/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", Merlin sabe de onde, para a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"preciar seu novo /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"crush/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" com todos os detalhes/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – Tive a oportunidade de vê-lo de perto numa dessas festas chatas do Ministério e acreditem, ele não precisa mudar de forma. Não mesmo. De jeito nenhum. Onde ele está afinal?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E porque Rebeca é assim de mandona, o fogo dos archotes diminui na grande sala /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"de/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" janelas cerradas, deixando o clima bem mais interessante. Rebeca apertou minha coxa em expectativa e eu só não fiz nada com isso, porque, qual seria o ponto? /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O jovem /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"auror/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" entrou pela porta como se não estivesse ciente da comoção que estava causan/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"do nos facilmente impressionáveis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" alunos de Hogwarts. Tenho certeza que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"os seres humanos de bem/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não tem que passar por uma situação dessas na /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Durmstrang/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", por exemplo./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu não entendi porque essa agitação toda, ele era um cara bem comum, com /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"exceção do cabelo em um tom azul elétrico, que contrastava /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"com o escuro do uniforme. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ok, estou mentindo, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rebeca estava certa, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ele não era /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"comum, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"tinha um sorriso torto e um jeito de andar que demonstrava que Hogwarts devia ter sido um lugar bem mais /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"interessante/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quando ele estava aqui. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ainda assim, n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ão é como se qualquer um de nós pudesse ter alguma chance com ele agora, então essa /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"fanboyzisse/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" toda /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"continua/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sem /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" parou praticamente no meio do salão, tentando não ficar de costas para nenhum dos lados de sua audiência, coisa que ele logo vai perceber que é impossível./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não dá pra ser bonito e inteligente na mesma proporção, não é?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Bom dia a todos/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Um coro composto por quase todos os alunos da escola cumprimentou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" educadamente o homem, digo quase, porque Tony se limitou a fazer uma dança, só com a cabeça, acompanhando o ritmo da resposta dos nossos colegas. Rebeca suspirou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sonhadora /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ao meu lado. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"É um prazer imenso estar de volta aqui nessa sala, gostaria de agradecer a professora/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Savage/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pelo convite./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A nossa professora de DCAT, Selena /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Savage/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", uma mulher negra de cabelos começando a ficar grisalhos, mas sempre arrumados em um penteado /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"estiloso/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" - que geralmente consistia em uma trança lateral apenas em metade da cabeça - acenou orgulhosa para o seu ex-aluno./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– É realmente bom tê-lo conosco, senhor /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lupin/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", acho que tem muita gente interessada em seguir a carreira de /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"auror/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" por aqui./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Alguns risinhos foram ouvidos pela sala, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"porque /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"quando ela diz "interessada", tenho certeza que ela quer dizer "me pentelhando loucamente". /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Fique à vontade, a turma é sua./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Obrigado. Agora, antes de começar qualquer coisa, gostaria de saber quem tem alguma /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"perg/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;".../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Antes que ele pudesse acabar a frase, dezenas de mãos levantaram no ar. /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lupin/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" trocou um olhar divertido com a profess/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ora/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – Vejo o que a senhora quis/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dizer./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O cara foi passeando pela sala, escolhendo algumas mãos aleatoriamente e respondendo perguntas típicas do tipo "Em quantos anos se forma um /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"auror/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"?", "Quais as áreas mais interessantes para se especializar?", "Qual foi a missão mais difícil que você já teve que fazer?", o homem parecia incansável e inabalável em seu bom humor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", foi respondendo uma a uma à/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s perguntas cretinas./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Quando ele se aproximou o suficiente da gente, levantei /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"de repente /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a mão, isso nunca falhou em chamar atenção. Tony me deu um olhar de questionamento, quase nenhuma mão havia sido levantada na nossa Casa. O professor apontou para mim e eu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pude /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ver/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", pela minha visão periférica,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" a expressão de alerta na cara da professora/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Savage/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Existe uma /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"técnica específ/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ica para executar um escudo não-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"verbal com u/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ma mão e ataques com a varinha usando a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" outra?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Perguntei no meu melhor tom de bom aluno e e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"le parou um instante, com o cenho levemente franzido./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ficou ainda mais atraente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" desse jeito/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"O quê? Sei disso porque Rebeca /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"aumentou o aperto na minha coxa, um pouco mais e terei que amputar a perna./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Bem... Nos treinamentos da Academia a gente aprende os feitiços de defesa mais efetivos e simples de executar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"porque temos que contar/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"primeiro/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" com a nossa agilidade, mas.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele parou para pensar novamente e a turma toda ficou em silêncio, esperando o restante da resposta/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – Mas nunca vi ninguém qu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e pudesse segurar um escudo fix/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o enquanto ataca./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Então /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"está dizendo que /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"não dá pra fazer?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Soei /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"decepcionado,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mesmo não estando de verdade, já estava esperando/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" essa resposta. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lupin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" é um /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"auror/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" novato e eu estou justamente tentando ir para /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Uogandou/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para aprender com os melhores em feitiços não verbais, mas não é como se eu não tivesse tempo para me exibir um pouco/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" com uma pergunta mais complexa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Gosto de pensar que na magia tudo pode ser feito, senhor.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– /spanspan class="SpellingError SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Fábregas/spanspan class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Ok, mas na África a magia sem varinha é bem comum e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" feitiços não-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"verbais são super/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"simples, o que significa dizer que é bem possível/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", caso se dedique a isso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", não?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Rendi um pouco mais a conversa, só porque a monstra ao meu lado levantou a mão, provavelmente com uma pergunta sem noção do tipo "O senhor tem namorada?"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Pobre Rebeca, ele sorriu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ainda divertido/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mim/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" cruzou os braços de uma maneira falsamente questionado/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"ra. De coisas falsas eu entendo, muito tempo convivendo com a senhorita Wai/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"n/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"z/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" aqui/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Então feitiços não-verbais são /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"supe/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"r/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"simples/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ele falou de um jeito que deixava claro sua opinião. Antes que eu pudesse responder que eu não tinha culpa se /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"alguns bruxos preferiam gastar toda a magia em sua boa aparência/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", como era o caso dele,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" John resolveu que estava na hora de nos agraciar com a arrogância corvinal./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– E /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"são/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" muito simples! Eu e Cesc já conseguimos vários feitiços/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"! – Vários significando dois: /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"accio/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e o /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"leviosa/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Lupin olhou para o corvinal parecendo realmente impressionado. – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cesc é ele, no caso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Eu revirei os olhos inconscientemente e apesar de ter certeza que essa é uma/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ação silenciosa, Lupin voltou a/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" olhar para mim./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Dei a ele meu melhor sorriso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" inocente/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Isso é realmente impressionante garotos, me lembro de ter feito o meu primeiro não-verbal apenas no sétimo ano.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele sorriu/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" saudoso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", o que já estava começando a me irritar /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"um pouco/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", principalmente porque não parecia que ele estava /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"incomodado/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" por ter sido superado magicamente por dois pirralhos de treze anos./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ele era da Lufa-lufa não/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" era? Aff, um defeito enfim./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Bem, eu tive uma ideia! Porque os dois não vem aqui e me ajudam a demonstrar alguns feitiços escudos, talvez até possamos tenta-los no modo não-verbal/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", já que acham tão simples/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Retiro o que disse, ele está chateado sim./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ainda há esperança dele ser um rancoroso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Vamos lá! Não se preocupem, eu vou ensinar tudo./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Minha mãe disse que eu me acho muito dissimulado, mas que na verdade é muito fácil ler minhas expressões, então isso explicaria porque o professor /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Lupin /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"estava me dando tapinhas consoladores no ombro./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Você me paga, Westhampton!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu sussurrei para o garoto pálido de óculos azuis na minha frente, ele deu um sorrisinho de canto, feliz por ter seu ego insuflado. Missão da minha vida agora: acabar com a graça dele./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sim, porque eu não queria ter que fazer uma demonstração da minha genialidade na frente de toda Hogwarts e não, não tem nada a ver com minhas emissões involuntárias de magia./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Isso aconteceu há séculos!/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ok, pessoal, quem conhece um feitiço escudo?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Dezenas de mão subiram de novo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Ficou acertado que começaríamos com um simples /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"protego/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"John atacando e eu defendendo. "Não precisa tentar um não-verbal na primeira vez", Lupin disse/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;",/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" "claro, professor", eu respondi muito simpático./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E é claro que eu não o obedeci./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A coisa boa de ser colega de estudos de John Westhampton é que depois de um tempo, você começa a identificar certos trejeitos dele. Por exemplo, o jeito como ele flexiona levemente para baixo o pulso esquerdo – ele é canhoto como Tony – na hora de executar um /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Arresto Momentum, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"coisa que ele está fazendo nesse exato instante./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Meu plano de defesa consistia em montar um escudo não-verbal – ou tentar, já que nunca fiz isso antes – e impressionar toda a audiência, mas o que minha magia temperamental /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"fez/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" foi um efeito absurdo de repulsão, que jogou John do outro lado da sala, em cima de alguns primeiranistas da Grifinória./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A parte Sonserina da escola adorou o espetáculo, vibraram como se Dussel tivesse pego o pomo novamente, mas a professora Savage não estava tão satisfeita. Lupin foi ajudar o corvinal a se recompor./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não foi culpa minha, eu fiz apenas um escudo!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Coloquei a varinha para cima em rendição, bem a tempo de ver um Westhampton levantar irado. Só que em câmera lenta. Lupin demorou alguns segundos antes de perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas quando o fez, tratou de retirar logo o feitiço./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– SEU TRAPACEIRO, VOCÊ USOU UM FEITIÇO ESPELHO!/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – John não tem nem um pingo de espírito/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" esportivo /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e eu fiz uma careta para acusação/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" injusta/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", porque eu juro que não fiz de propósito! /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Espelho pode ser considerado um tipo de escudo, se você parar para analisar.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Muito bem, senhor Fábregas, é o bastante. Menos 10 pontos para a Sonserina, vá se sentar./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – John pareceu um pouco mais vingado, porém isso não significa dizer que ele vai me deixar em paz. Que ao menos ele tivesse quebrado alguma coisa para fazer valer a pena o transtorno.../span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mundo injusto./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Você não podia ficar quieto, não é? Tinha que nos envergonhar na frente da visita./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Rebeca resmungou/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" de braços cruzados/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quando eu voltei para o meu lugar ao lado dela./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Olhei para Edward Lupin, que estava aguardando no centro da sala enquanto a professora escolhia alunos mais "apropriados" para serem duelistas voluntários. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E eu realmente fiquei feliz por ter envergonhado a nossa Casa, dane-se o que Rebeca pensa./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Acabei de observar o exato momento em que uma das corujas castanhas da escola entregou um bilhete a James Potter durante o correio matinal. Ele franziu o cenho, leu rápido, guardou /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"no bolso interno das vestes e depois de disfarçar voltando a comer seu café da manhã, olhou pra mim./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Levantei uma das sobrancelhas pra ele, em confirmação. Vinte minutos depois o senhor Weasley-Potter estava entrando em uma das salas abandonadas do quinto andar, com um ar entre o curioso e apressado./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não tenho muito tempo, Fábregas, então seja breve./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e eu dei um sorriso debochado como saudação./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Bom dia, Potter./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele ficou na porta me olhando, provavelmente esperando que eu dissesse o que eu queria. Demorou uns 15 segundos para ele revirar os olhos e responder ao meu cumprimento./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Bom dia, Fábregas, dá pra se apressar? Eu tenho aula prática de Tratos agora./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ô coitado, vai ter que sair correndo para chegar até o lado externo do castelo, onde as aulas voltaram a ser ministradas. Deus sabe que eu não quero que a Grifinória perca pontos por minha causa /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mentira, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"seria esse meu sonho? - mas de qualquer forma fui breve./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Acho que sei quem apagou minha memória./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Potter parou de conferir seu inseparável Mapa do Maroto e passou a me olhar com uma cara de deficiente mental tão/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", mas tão/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ridícula, que me vi obrigado a complementar a história/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" logo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Foi Martin Haardy./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele me enca/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"rou ainda do outro lado da sala e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" então começou a se aproximar, até se apoiar em uma das carteiras empoeiradas ao meu lado./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Isso é impossível/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – O ruivo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" disse no seu melhor tom condescendente./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Ele franzia d/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e leve o nariz quando usava esse tom/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Por que? Ele é um aborto por acaso?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Potter/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" revirou os olhos e respirou fundo, eu apenas cruzei os braços e me apoiei melhor na carteira, para poder ouvir sua explicação "genial"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Martin nunca faria algo assim, Cesc, eu o conheço/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – Eu não disse nada, então ele deve ter pensado que eu estava aberto a ouvir sobre a amizade dele com "Martin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", o perfeito/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"". – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Conheço o cara desde a época em que não éramos muito mais do que bebês, te garanto que ele nunca faria isso com você./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ele ofereceu entregar o jogo de março pra gente./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Potter me olhou surpreso/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – vitória - /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" e eu completei. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Essa foi uma das coisas que eu "perdi"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Quem te contou isso?/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – O /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"apanhador/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" não/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" parecia com tanta pressa agora e eu sorri internamente. Potter se distrai com tanta facilidade.../span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Dei de ombros para /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"pergunta dele. Isso importa? – /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Foi um dos seus amigos? Aqueles que você achou que estavam pregando uma peça em você?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Virei completamente sério para ele/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" dessa vez/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", ninguém põe em cheque a lealdade dos sonserinos./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não espero que acredite em mim ou em meus amigos, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Potter/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", só estou te dizendo o que eu sei./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele cruzou os braços e baixou a cabeça como se precisasse de espaço para pensar. Fiquei calado, não seria eu quem falaria que ele chegaria atrasado na aula com esse comportamento /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Longbottense/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Está me pedindo para deixar de confiar em um amigo de infância para acreditar na palavra de/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Malfoy /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Zabine/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – O encarei seriamente e ele segurou o olhar./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Pude ver no fundo dos olhos castanho-esverdeados que ele realmente acredita/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"va mais em Haardy do que em mim e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" isso de certa forma foi... /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Decepcionante./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– A palavra deles vale muito. Pelo visto vale mais do que a /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"sua/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", já que você prometeu me ajudar e agora que conseguiu o que queria, está procurando desculpas para pular fora./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele se afastou da mesa com força, produzindo um barulho irritante de atrito no chão. Continuei exatamente na mesma posição, assistindo ele andar de um lado para o outro, se valendo de todo o sangue-frio dos grifinório/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Sabia que duvidar da palavra dele era um movimento arriscado, mas eu confio no pouco que sei sobre James Potter, ele nunca volta atrás em suas promessas, mesmo aquelas feitas a um sonserino/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" que não confia/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ainda vou te ajudar./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele olhou para mim, mas desviou o olhar logo em seguida. Mordeu os lábios como se não acreditasse muito no que ia dizer/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – Vou checar isso, ok? Vou checar com Martin, só não... Só não faça nada impensado. Se ele for inocente nisso tudo, não seria justo você fazer alguma coisa contra ele./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Esse "se" é um tiro muito longo, Potter. Ele não é inocente./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Ele me olhou desconfortável./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Pobrezinho, não quer magoar o precioso /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Martin/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". Daria um soco nele, se não precisasse tanto de sua ajuda./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Deixe isso comigo, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"por favor/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" – Eu levantei as mãos em sinal de rendimento, não é como se eu quisesse lidar pessoalmente com Haardy. Se James - que teoricamente estava sem tempo por causa dos NOMS - quer /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"lidar com aquele verme/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", eu não vou impedi-lo./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Contanto que ele seja imparcial sobre isso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Ok. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Respondi sucinto. Ele me olhou em dúvida/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". – Já disse que ok, Potter, o que você quer mais?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ele me olhou sem dizer nada por um tempo, fez menção de se aproximar, mas pareceu mudar de ideia no último segundo. Franziu o cenho e se dirigiu a porta, antes de sair, sem se virar, ele finalmente me respondeu./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"– Não quero mais nada, aviso se souber de algo./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" E a propósito... Esqueça Lupin, ele nã/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"o gosta de pirralhos encrenqueiros/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não pude ver o rosto dele quando ele disse isso, porque o/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" grifinório saiu sem esperar resposta, o que para mim está bom também. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar em mais uma detenção ou perder um aliado que – apesar de ser idiota e boca grande –/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pode/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" ser bem útil futuramente./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Respirei fundo e contei /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"até dez/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" para não ir atrás dele cobrar satisfações./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" O que diabos ele quis dizer com isso?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Olhei ao redor, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"procurando respostas, porém /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a antiga sala de aula abandonada /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"só /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"parecia bem deprimente e combinava perfeitamente com o meu humor atual. Sinceramente, e/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"spero apenas que Potter não se deixe influenciar tão facilmente pela lábia de Haardy ou então aquele loiro aguado irá fazê-lo se virar contra mim./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Mas fazer o que? /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ninguém pode realmente dizer que está vivendo/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", sem/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" se/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" arriscar um pouco. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"E Potter sem dúvida é meu maior risco até agora. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ao menos eu posso deixar esse assunto nas /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"mãos dele/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", deixar que ele se/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" distraia com alguma coisa útil, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"enquanto penso em como administrar a "parceria" com a Weasley e /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"com /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"a possibilidade de quem quer que tenha apagado minha memória saiba do Ocaso./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Olha, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX130046946" lang="PT-BR" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="PT-BR"span class="NormalTextRun SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"às vezes acho que a minha vida é um fone de celular embolado, porque eu estou sempre cheio de nós para desatar, vou te dizer./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX130046946" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
